The Tangled Web We Weave
by meSOcoolxD
Summary: EPILOGUE UP!
1. A Call For Help

**This is either gonna be a Brucas, BrookeOC, or both? Or neither?**

**In this fic, Rachel still left, Haley and Peyton still aren't talking to Brooke. Brooke's basically all alone. Lucas and Nate follow behind their girlfriend/wife.**

**There's a new character in this fic and his name Kyle Sammet. Imagine him being played by Jesse Metcalfe lol. He was best friends with Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton when they were little all the way to junior year. Him, Nathan, and Brooke were the closest though. He moved junior year to Virginia which left Brooke heartbroken and which led her to her slutty ways. Her and Nathan stopped being friends and Nate became an ass. **

**In one of the recent episodes, the one where they go back two years ago to the party where Nathan and Brooke slept together, im writing it so the reason Brooke and Nathan slept together was because they were both bummed over Kyle moving.**

**There was the psycho Derek incident on prom night, but Derek ended up dying and now its a week after prom, when Kyle comes back.**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Ok i really shouldn't be doing this," Nathan said to himself.

He was pacing in his living room, with a phone in one hand and a piece of scratch paper in the other.

He knew this was probably a bad idea. It would open up alot of old wounds and cause some drama, but he thought it was for the best.

The past couple of weeks, Nathan noticed how alone Brooke was. Ever since her and Peyton's fallout, the whole group has kind of been excluding her. Then the whole sex tape thing came up and Brooke was once again labeled as a slut, something she worked so hard to get rid of. People blamed Nathan, but not as much. His wife was only mad at him for a day, and Brooke was still left to be looked upon in anger. It just wasn't fair, but it wasn't like he could voice it to the group.

He knew Lucas felt the same, but he was just going with whatever, not wanting to upset Peyton. Truth was, Nathan knew Lucas was still into Brooke, but Luke couldn't leave Peyton at a time like this. The whole Derek thing was really taking a toll on Peyton, but she was getting better. It just annoyed Nathan of how dependant and needy Peyton was of Lucas. Haley somewhat depended on him, but not alot so she couldn't take care of herself.

Nathan heard of the whole stolen Calculus thing and how Rachel got expelled. That left Brooke even more alone. There was Mouth, but he was having his own problems do deal with. Brooke and Chase were pretty over, he couldn't except Brooke's past. He himself was obviously out of the question, since he had to follow Haley.

Although Nathan was thankful that everyone forgave him, he just felt guilty for Brooke getting the short end. He had been the most to blame. Nathan was only buzzed that night, Brooke was piss drunk, and he took advantage of her. Him and Peyton had broken up for about the 20th time that week, and his best friend had just moved. Nathan was pissed that night, and he was as ass. Brooke was sad over her Kyle moving also, which caused her to get drunk off her ass and sleep with Nathan. That had set the tone for a long time, Brooke getting drunk and sleeping around.

People thought Brooke was always like that, but before she was much like she was when she met Lucas. It was all becuase of Kyle. He really took care of Brooke, kept her out of trouble. But since he wasn't there for her anymore, Brooke went off her rocker.

Nathan had called Kyle 2 days after he slept with Brooke. Nate was so out of it he just had to tell Kyle everything. He listened, gave Nathan advice, but he didn't follow it. He was still the ass he was.

Kyle also played a really big part in Nathan's life. They were best friends. Whenever Dan was getting to Nathan, he would always hang out or sleep over at Kyle's house. Kyle was always there to talk to Nathan about stuff. It was also Kyle to make Nathan back off Lucas for a few years. But when Kyle left, Nathan was free to make Lucas's life a living hell.

Kyle was even there for Peyton. Peyton was always battling with herself when her mom died. When she started high school, she started getting more closed off. Kyle and Brooke were there for her and got her through it. Peyton was never ever really sure of herself, so she would go to Kyle and listen to what he had to say. If he had to guess, Nathan thought that maybe that was the reason him and Peyton went out in the first place. Kyle wasn't there to give Peyton guidance lol.

The point was that Kyle was probably the best guy you could ever meet. Sure, he had his certain lapse of judgment every once in awhile, but he was a good person.

And that was exactly why Nathan was pacing. He had to get ahold of him.

Brooke was spinning out of control. Whenever anyone would talk to her she would snap at them. She probably was doing horrible at school. He had caught her stumbling up to Rachel's house 3 times this week, drunk. It was always in the wee hours of the morning, when Nathan was doing his morning run. It wasn't just that either.

She had been getting detention from Mr. Chavez consecutively for the past 2 weeks. He knew there was something going on with them, but that was probably over now.

Brooke was just losing it. She was in the downward spiral, and she needed her savior back.

But Brooke wasn't the only one that needed him. So did Nathan.

He was still terrified of being a father. Peyton and Lucas's talks had helped him, but it only helped so much. Not even Lucas could get through to him like Kyle could.

He had asked Dan for help in finding Kyle, Dan had connections. Nathan hadn't talked to Kyle since last year. It didn't seem that long, but alot had happens in Tree Hill.

As he dialed the phone number, Nathan started getting nervous.

_What if he doesn't wanna come back?_

_What if he likes his life there?_

These were all possibilities, but he had to try. Brooke needed someone to save her.

Nathan pressed the phone to his ear. It rang about four times, and just when he was about to hang up, he heard a voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, hey, it's Nathan."

"Hey Nate, whats up? How's everyone?"

"Well Haley's pregnant, a few months actually."

"That's great! You'll make a great dad."

"Ahh i'm not sure of that." Nathan said nervously.

"Nate? Whats going on? I know you, there's something up?"

Nathan went on to explain what all had happened in the past year. Him and Haley getting remarried, Peyton and Derek fiasco, the school shooting, the Brooke, Peyton, Lucas love triangle, and everything single thing that happened. He hadn't mentioned Brooke and her problems, he knew how much this would disappoint him.

"Wow, dude i really wish you called me. But i get how you were busy."

"Yea i know, i'm sorry. I just didn't wanna have to bring it up."

"I get it, but you still haven't told me about Brooke. I mean, you mentioned Peyton and Lucas getting back together but what about Brooke?"

"Umm... that's where it gets a little complicated.."

"Nathan whats going on? She isn't hurt or anything is she??"

There came the urgency in Kyle's voice. He always had a soft spot for Brooke. Alot of people thought that they had a little thing going on when he was here, but they were just friends. Or so they said.

"Ok, well yenno how i told you about everybody being mad at her about the sex tape?"

"Yeahhh, but where are you going with this?"

"Well... Rachel, Brooke's friend, got expelled, so Brooke's kind of been left be herself lately... and she's umm--"

"Nate just tell me."

Nathan sighed. Kyle neede to know, he had to come back to Tree Hill.

"She needs you man. I thought she was bad when you first left, but now she's getting worse."

There was silence for a few seconds until Kyle spoke up.

"How worse?"

"She's drinking, she's not talking to anybody, all she does is go to school and then leave right after. And i wouldn't rule out her sleeping with random guys again."

"I really thought she was over this. But i guess not."

"I don't know what to tell you man. She really needs you."

He heard Kyle sigh over the phone. He understood that this was a big decision.

"Do you think i need to come back? Help her out?"

"I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't this bad, Kyle."

"Alright. I'll be on the first flight tomorrow morning."

"Do you need me to pick you up or anything?"

"No i'll arrange everything."

"Wait, what about school? You can't miss out on any work."

"Yeah, that's why im gonna transfer. I'll just graduate over there. It's no big deal."

"Oh ok, thats great."

"Yeah so i'll see you tomorrow Nathan."

"Alright man bye."

_Well that was a relief._

Kyle was coming back. Maybe everything could get better. He could convince Peyton to forgive Brooke, and bring Brooke out of her black hole.

Nathan was getting excited. He really missed his best friend. Lucas was great, he was his brother, but Kyle had been his brother since they were little. That was something Lucas could never compete with. Lucas could never compete with Kyle when it came to Brooke either. Nathan always thought the reason him and Brooke never worked out was because Lucas was always saving Peyton, but he was beginnign to think that Brooke maybe still harbored feelings for Kyle.

_You never know in Tree Hill._

Believe it or not, there was a point when Brooke and Nathan used to be best friends. It was always Brooke, Nathan, and Kyle. They were a team, the three amigos.

But when Kyle moved, everything just changed. It was to the point where Nathan and Brooke hated each other.

Even when Haley changed him, Nathan adn Brooke still didn't talk as much. But maybe with Kyle coming back, they could all come together.

And not just them three.

But everyone.


	2. When It's All Said and Done

**Alright before i begin the chapter i wanna make a few things straight**

**1. There is a Naley and a Leyton. No pathan.**

**2. There will be a Brathan friendship, no they are not together. They were best friends along with Kyle but Kyle moving caused Brooke and Nathan to drift apart.**

**So thanks for the reviews!**

**I still don't know who i want to end up with who. Kyle and Brooke do have a Laley-ish friendship but let's just say it goes alot deeper than that. If any of you guys watch GENERAL HOSPITAL then let's say it's a jason and carly relationship.**

**I really need everybody's opinion's of who Brooke should be with, or if she should be with anybody. Ooh and remeber, imagine Kyle being played by Jesse Metcalfe.**

**Thanks and Review!!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Kyle sighed as he hung up the phone with Nathan. He never thought he would hear the news he just received.

_I really thought Brooke was over this already._

Of course Kyle was excited that he was coming back to his home town and everything, but under bad circumstances.

Virginia had been a good getaway from everything in Tree Hill. It was fresh, new, bigger. He was playing for the Kodiaks at Stanton High School and he loved it. He was the star plater and was already scouted by 5 different colleges, all he had to do was wait for his acceptance letters. He only had one girlfriend the whole two years he was away, and that ended badly.

Even though Kyle would be seeing all his old frineds and his old life, it was kind of depressing to be moving at a time like this. He was graduating with honors in basically everything. And he had to leave the school that he really loved. He was set for the rest of his life, playing college basketball and making money. Kyle and Nathan always talked about playing ball together throughout college and making it in the NBA. From the looks of the Ravens winning the championship, they were both gonna have their dreams come true. But Kyle was gonna miss Virginia, his friends, his life.

But Tree Hill was his home, there was nowhere else like it.

There were no other people like there was in Tree Hill.

Kyle made his way to his room and got out a couple of suitcases from his closet. It wasn't like his dad was gonna object. Him and his dad used to be really close, but after his mom died five years ago, they kinda lost touch. His dad was always away on business, he was an architect.

A couple of minutes talking with his dad and he was free to do whatever he wanted, Kyle just needed his dad consent on enrolling into Tree Hill High, which was granted.

Kyle started gathering all his clothes out of his drawers and placing them as neatly as possible into his suitcases.

As he was doing this, he felt like his stomach dropped into the put of his stomach. Like he was bummed, yet happy.

He knew that he had to go back to help Brooke. And Nathan knew that was the only way to get him to come back. From what Nate was talking, Brooke was in it pretty bad this time. Which would make it even harder to watch. Kyle loved Brooke, probably more than he loved anyone in his life. It would hurt to see her go downhill. When Brooke was too drunk to stand up, he would pick her up and tuck her into her bed. Whenever she got into trouble with some guys, Kyle would threaten, or sometimes beat within an inch of their lives, and then take her to Peyton's house to be consoled. And whenever Brooke's parents started being away longer for business trips, he was there to tell her that he was always gonna be there for her and that he wouldn't leave her.

After moving, Kyle felt pretty guilty. He wasn't there for Brooke anymore. He hadn't even talked to her more than 5 times since he'd moved two years ago. To him, if he lost contact with Brooke, maybe she could stand on her own and become more independant. BUt sometimes things don't go as planned.

Brooke was screwing up again, until Lucas Scott came into her life and screwed up her life but yet made it better.

When Kyle first heard that Brooke was with Lucas, he felt relieved that she was with someone who wasn't a jerk and wasn't a meathead. From what he saw before, Lucas was a pretty decent guy, who was a pretty good on the court. He thought that Lucas could take care of Brooke. But was he ever wrong. Kyle was about to drive to Tree Hill himself and wring Lucas's neck after the first Lucas/Peyton incident. It was Peyton that really surprised him though. But he realized that everyone was changing, and it wasn't his place to be angry anymore, so he let everyone be.

Nathan really seemed to be the one who was doing something right. Kyle remembered Haley James as the head of the tutor center, she had helped Kyle out of a predicament or two. She was a nice girl, but he never thought Nathan would ever go for her. But yet again, Nate was always surprising him. Now he was gonna be a father.

He talked to Nathan on the phone every once in awhile. Nate filled him in on everything that was happening at the time. When he heard Brooke and Nathan got back together, he was a little apprehensive about it, but it wasn't his place, so he let it be. Kyle always had the belief that people have the right to live their life the way they want to, that no one should tell them what to do or how to act, it was their choice, and no one else's. So he was gonna let everyone in Tree Hill do just that. Live their life.

When Kyle heard about the school shooting, he was out the door and in his car before Nathan told him to stay where he was. That everybody was fine, that there was no need to come back. It was then that Kyle realized that they were all drifting farther and farther apart and that there was no stopping it. That was the last time he ever spoke to Nathan. He was a little hurt that he wasn't invited to the wedding, but that was all said and done now.

After packing all his clothes, Kyle looked around his room to decide what else to bring. His dad had made a pretty good life for his son, even though he wasn't around to see it. They lived in a 2 story house, in the high class neighborhood in Richmond. Kyle had a good home in a safe neighborhood. He even had two different types of transportation. There was his black Nissan Titan and his red ZX9R morotcycle. He was pretty bummed at first when he knew he would be leaving them but after an agreement with his dad, his car and motorcycle was being transferred by truck to Tree Hill right now.

He didn't know where he would be staying, but he was guessing his old house. It was good because it was only a house away from where Brooke was staying at.

Kyle went online and looked up flights from Richmond to Tree Hill.

After a bit of searching, he found the only one way trip was at 9:30 tomorrow morning. He quickly booked his flight with his ticket. That was now taken care of. Kyle did the math in his head and found that it took him about 6 hours until he got to Tree Hill. And that was about the time everybody got out from school, so maybe he could enroll in the office and catch Nathan.

Kyle was kind of afraid of having to see Brooke.

He knew she would probably be mad at him for not keeping in contact. He felt awful about it, but he knew it would help her in the long run.

And he really wanted to see Peyton. She wasn't the same person anymore. The Peyton he knew would've kept her love for Lucas a secret, even if it meant being hurt. She would've at least had a little bit of compassion. But what Kyle couldn't believe was that this was all over a guy. Some friends.

The thought of friends reminded Kyle that he hadn't even let his own friends know he was leaving tomorrow. He thought about where they would all be together at, and there was only one place he could think of. The gym at school. It was open gym that night, so all the guys should be together shooting hoops or something.

He quickly changed into his red basketball shorts, black wife beater, his shoes, and his hoodie and walked out into his garage. He grabbed his basketball and got into his one of his dad's cars.

As he was driving he couldn't help but get a little sad about leaving. He knew he would be leaving to deal with problems, but he owed everybody in Tree Hill to come back again.

He pulled into the school parking lot and saw a group of cheerleaders talking. He noticed one of them was his ex girlfriend, Ally Sotomayer. She was popular, sweet, pretty, great personality. When he first moved, him and Ally were just frineds. Then they went from friends to best friends, which caused them to develop feelings for one another, so they started dating. The first eight months were great, they were the golden couple at school. But the fire and love that was once there just kind of went away. Kyle tried to act like everything was alright, but one night he couldn't do it anymore. He told Ally what he was feeling, she felt the same way, so they ended it, saying that they would still be good friends. But that soon went away too.

They started ignoring each other, barely talking at all. Now it was to the point where they didn't even look or acknowledge one another anymore. It was kind of sad to watch it all happen, and not being able to do anything about it. They were best friends, now they never were the same.

As he passed them Kyle gave a small smile to Ally. She looked at him surprisingly, she wasn't expecting him to do that. He saw it as a kind of goodbye, he knew he could never tell her up front that he was moving, it would be too awkward. She smiled back and looked back to her friends.

Kyle walked through the hallways, trying to remember every single thing. It would be awhile until he was back in this place again, if he would ever be here again. He already heard the shourts and the dribbling of basketballs as he opened the door to the gym.

His favorite gym would always be in THH, but the gym at Stanton High wasn't bad either. It wasn't exactly a church, but Kyle dealed with it through high school.

He quickly saw all his friends in the middle of a half court game. Those were his boys, his family.

His best friend was John Woodward. John was his wingman. He wasn't Nathan, but he was a good friend. Then there came Thomas Kent. The guy was huge, and was always there to get some guy off of Kyle's back. Next was Jordan Taylor, the guy was the jokster. He was always whispering some sort of joke to throw his opponent off during a game. It saved them once or twice. Then came AJ Deville. The guy was a spirtfire, but sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. Him and Kyle had their little run ins, but they always had each other's back.

Kyle saw Jordan pass the ball to AJ. AJ wasn't really a good fowl shooter, so the 3 pointer was over before it even began. Kyle dropped his ball and ran over onto the court. AJ missed the shot and as it bounced off the rim Kyle jumped to rebound, and slammed it straight into the hoop. He hung on for a few more seconds before dropping down onto the floor.

"Yo K-Dub nice dunk."

"Thanks AJ. Work on that far shot though."

"Mannn why should we even worry when we have you do to crazy shit like that!" Jordan yelled.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Well cause i'm not gonna be around much longer guys."

"Woahh, Ky, what are you talking about?" John asked

"Yeahh, what do you mean?" Tommy added.

"What i mean guys is, im moving back to Tree Hill to finish off the year there."

The five of them just stood there for a few seconds, before John spoke up.

"So you mean that you're moving, 3 months before graduation, to go back to your hometown?"

Kyle nodded.

"Why? I mean, don't you like it here? What about us?" AJ asked.

"Guys you know it's not like that. I would stay if i could, but i have to take care of some things."

"What things? What could possibly more important than your buddies not seeing you again?"

"Tommy, you know i love you guys, but like i said, there's some things going on back in Tree Hill that i need to be there for."

"It's Brooke isn't it?" John asked quietly.

Kyle sighed and nodded. When he first moved here John was his first friend. Kyle explained the while situation to John, who surprisingly understood. It wasn't long after that all the guys knew about Brooke and his old life in Tree Hill.

"So you're leaving us for some chick?"

"No not some chick AJ, i thought you guys would understand."

"Kyle it's not that, we do understand," John said sternly while looking at AJ, "it's just that we're gonna miss you when you leave."

Kyle smiled sadly.

"So when do you leave?" Jordan asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Kyle sighed. He heard AJ scoff.

"So this is goodbye then right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, im afraid so."

"Mannn, don't start with that girly goodbye shit now!" Jordan yelled.

They all laughed.

"Thanks J. I'm gonna miss you man," Kyle said as he shook Jordan's hand and then came into a hug.

"Same here. Just cause i'm not there to clean up after you, doesn't mean you can slack off on the court now." Jordan joked.

Kyle moved on to Tommy, who picked him up and caught him in a teddy bear hug.

"Buddy save those for your opponents," said Kyle as he tried to regain his face color.

"You bet Kyle."

Kyle and Aj stared at each other for a minute. AJ was pretty mad at him leaving, Kyle could see it in his eyes.

"Come on, AJ."

AJ reluctantly shook his hand

"Remember to practice those far shots."

"Yeah whatever."

Last was John, probably the hardest goodbye.

"See ya later wingman." Kyle said.

"Same here dude." John whispered.

As Kyle was about to pull away John said, "Take care of yourself."

"I will. The same goes to all of you. When i visit you all should be better than me, or at least try." Kyle said as he dribbled the ball and shot it in as a three pointer.

"OOOh you got jokes huh?" Jordan asked. they all laughed.

"Yeah... I got jokes."

Kyle took a look at his friends. This was probably the last time in awhile that he would ever see them again.

"But i mean it, you all take care. I'll call you guys when i get into Tree Hill."

They all nodded.

Kyle picked up his ball and was about to leave when he turned around.

"Hey, umm could you guys do me a favor?"

They shrugged.

"When you see Ally at school... Could you tell her that i'm sorry?"

"We sure will." John said.

Kyle looked at them one last time before leaving.

He didn't know if he was just being a sissy, but Kyle was sadder than he thought. Saying goodbye was never easy though. He almost cried when he left Tree Hill.

As he pulled into the driveway Kyle felt his eyes droop. He looked at the clock, 11:34. If he wanted to be the least bit awake tomororw, he would go upstairs and sleep.

Kyle went into his room and made sure he had everything packed. All his shoes, clothes, laptop, everything. He also picked out his clothes he was gonna wear and made sure to pack a backpack with his laptop, Ipod video, cell phone, some DVDs, and a few sports magazines, so he wouldn't be that bored on the plane.

Since he didn't really play, He just slipped his shoes off and climbed into bed.

He set his alarm clock for 5:30, so he wouldn't get in a rush and forget something.

Kyle couldn't help but think about how different everybody would be.

He knew Nathan was somewhat the same, but had changed for the better. Peyton was definitely different. Dan was probably still an ass. And Brooke, well, she was a little hot and cold at the moment for anyone to figure out.

But he would be glad to see his friends, and try to forget all the other stuff.


	3. New Start In An Old Place

**Alright thanks for all the reviews. **

**I wrote the last chapter because i wanted to let you guys know that Kyle is one of the main characters, so he should have a life too right?**

**There are some of you who want brucas or brathan or whatever. But this is not gonna be a brathan couple, just friendship.**

**I'm trying to decide where i want to go with this story, but don't worry it will end up as a brucas.**

**i might pair Kyle up with Rachel or something lol. We'll see how it goes lol.**

**So i know i said picture Kyle as Jesse Metcalfe, but i dont really care who you picture him as, but Kyle is tall, good build, brown hair, and blue-ish green-ish eyes.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

For the past couple of weeks Brooke had been accustomed to taking one shot of vodka in the morning before she went to school. She considered it as breakfast, instead of alcohol. It was just enough to get her through the day so she could go home and drink some more.

This had been the routine for awhile now. Nothing like before though.

After taking the shot Brooke took one last look in the mirrior. Anyone who didn't really know Brooke Davis would say she was looking stunning today with her jean capris and her crisp white polo shirt with black heels, but if you really knew her, she was just a little tipsy with some sadness and anger in her. BUt nobody was really noticing it lately.

Peyton was acting as if Brooke was dead, and Haley just looked on with hurt in her eyes. Of course Lucas, being the ass that he is, completely follows whatever Peyton tells him to, like a little dog. And Nathan, well, he had to stick with his wife. Brooke didn't blame him, it was just weird how they used to be best friends, along with Kyle.

Brooke had been thinking about Kyle alot lately. Wondering how he was, if he was happy, and if he ever thought about her.

She knew when they started losing contact that it was for the best. Then Brooke wouldn't have anyone to count on, and she could be the sexy, independant woman she used to be. But then Lucas had to come with his blue eyes and brooding self, and completely screw her over.

But whats done is done.

Brooke made her way down the stairs, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. At first she was planning on looking for new apartments she could afford, but last night Rachel had called and said she was coming back. Something about her parents having to go to Milan or something.

She was driving for all of 2 minutes before she met a red light. Nornally she would have ran it, but seeing as she was slightly drunk, she passed. As she was waiting she noticed Nathan and Haley's car pull up along Brooke's right. Haley seemed to be yammering on about something, probably about the baby. BUt Nathan seemed to be looking at her.

Brooke turned to her right and looked at him for a minute. Nathan gave her a small smile. She just looked at him one last time before turning around. She didn't need this secret friendship crap or whatever Nate was trying to do.

As soon as the light turned green Brooke sped out of there, on her way to her own personal hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, i was thinking we should order copies of the sonogran to pass to yenno our parents and friends," Haley said.

Nathan turned around, "Yeah, that sounds good."

He found himself looking out for Brooke alot lately, and their recent encounter showed that. Normally, he wouldn't think any different, but he missed Brooke. Yeah, they used to hate each other, not really talking, but she would always be his friend, along with Kyle.

It was kinda hard to imagine that life to where he was at right now. Married with a baby on the way. He didn't regret Haley or the baby, but he wished Brooke and Kyle were more in his life now. He tried calling Kyle this morning, but all he went straight to voicemail. Nathan just assumed that Kyle was probably already on the plane to Tree Hill. It would be fun to have his best friend back.

Call Nathan selfish, but he really thought it was best for Kyle to move back. He needed Kyle to calm him down, give him a talk about things. He also neede Kyle to take care of Brooke, as jerkish as it sounds.

He tried to get Haley to listen but whenever he would bring up Brooke she would always say, "Nathan, i don't wanna talk about it." And that was that.

He was really trying, but he was just running out of options. And Lucas wasn't gonna get his head of his ass anytime soon, so he had to call Kyle.

At first he felt guilty that he would be asking Kyle to move his whole life back to Tree Hill, only a few months away from graudation. BUt it was for the best.

If Kyle couldn't get to Brooke, no one could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever Brooke had time before the bell rang for first period, she would always just sit in her car and watch everyone interact in the quad. Call her nosy, but Brooke called it observant. It was interesting to see it all from far away. She had always been involved in all the chaos, but lately she looked at everything from a different light.

She saw Nathan pull up 2 cars across from her. He quickly jumped out of the car to help Haley around back. She liked this new Nathan, he was a pretty great guy. Kind of like the one she used to be best friends with.

Brooke looked over towards the quad and saw Lucas and Peyton. Peyton was drawing something in the sketchpad and Lucas looked like he was brooding. The typical emo couple. Lucas had even dyed his hair blonder. Luke came out of his head when he saw Haley and Nathan approach them and sit down.

It wasn't long ago Brooke was in that group.

She had Lucas as her love, Peyton and Haley as her best friends, and Nathan as her buddy. She didn't know you had to occur in a sex tape with your best friend's boyfriend two years ago to lose everything.

But life had been throwing curve balls at Brooke for a long time now.

She looked at her watch and saw she had 5 minutes until the bell rang. She got out of her car and shut the door, swung her bag over he shoulder, and made her way into school. Brooke was still popular, with the cheerleaders as friends, but the only friends she wanted were the ones that were staring at her as she walked past them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas thought that no one could look as good a Brooke Davis. You could try, but it couldn't be done. Just like you can't catch clouds in tupperware. It just can't happen.

"Do any of you ever miss Brooke?" Nathan asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sometimes." Lucas answered.

"I miss her all the time," Haley added.

Lucas saw Nate looked at her confused. Lucas would never tell anyone, but he missed Brooke more than all the time. She was in his dreams, his day dreams, everywhere.

"What about you Peyt?" Lucas asked.

Peyton sighed.

"Yeah, i do. But our friendship ended a long time ago. I don't know if we could ever get it back. I told her she was dead to me."

This no one had heard before. All 3 looked on his surprise.

Nathan was the first to speak, "You know it's never too late. No one can take back what they say, but you can move forward. It's never too late." he said as he looked sternyl at Lucas.

_Damn he knows._

It was supposed to be his little secret, but Nate was his brother. Of course he would know.

"I think we should all get our books, we only have a 2 minutes before the bell rings."

They all got up and headed over to the hallways.

Everyone stepped into the hallways, but Nathan stayed behind to try to call Kyle.

_"Hey you've reached Kyle's cell. Sorry i missed your call but leave a message but i'll get back to ya."_

He hung up.

Now he was sure Kyle was probably in the air.

The sooner he got here the better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle hated riding planes. When you were settled in the air it was alright with him.

But landing and taking off was when he got real nervous. The turbulance scared the crap out of him.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and put his backpack on. The flight had been fairly good, there weren't any annoying little kids kicking his seat, and he flew first class, so there was some space seperating him from the lady who thought it was necessary to paint her nails all 6 hours of the flight.

He took off his hoodie, since it was pretty hot in the south this time of year.

The Tree Hill airport had changed a bit since the last time he had been there. There were alot more stores, a starbucks, and it was cleaner.

Kyle snagged a cart and quickly found his luggage and hauled them onto the cart. He wheeled around to the outside area and saw a middle aged man holding a sign with Kyle Sammet written on it.

"Uhh hey i'm Kyle."

"Ooh Kyle. I'm George. I'll be taking your luggage. And your vehicles are in the garage parking lot. You can either drive them around or have me drive you."

"Thanks George, but i think i'll take my motorcycle around."

"That's fine. I'll take your luggage to your house."

"Is it my old house?"

"Yes i think your father mentioned something about it being your previous house here."

"Sweet. My dad's paying you enough right?"

"More than enough sir."

"Alright. Thanks George."

"Sure thing Kyle. Be careful on that bike."

"I will."

George handed him the keys and he went to parking lot B and there was his motorcycle.

Kyle walked around the bike, inspecting it to see if there were any scratches or anything.

Satisfied, he pur his matching red helmet over his head.

It was 3:20, so he still had a few minutes to look around, reminisce.

He started his bike and he was out of there.

--------

He had already passed the mall, drive into town, and was on his way to THH. And it was only 3:37.

Kyle always knew Tree Hill was small, but he forgot exactly how small.

When he parked into the school parking lot he heard the bell ring, signaling the end of school.

He could do two things. One, risk, being caught by Brooke by going in now. Or two, wait until everyone leaves, but somebody would probably notice him sitting there on his bike.

BUt he really needed to hurry up and enroll himself so he could start tomorrow.

He took his helmet off and set it in the compartment behind his seat. He checked his cell phone for missed called. It said he had 5 missed calls from Nathan.

He decided to get back to him.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah it's me. I'm in the parking lot right now."

"YOu're in the parking lot at school?"

"No. Of course i am! I'm fixing to go in to enroll myself in so i can start tomorrow morning."

"Yeah right. I'll come meet you."

"Alright bye."

Kyle started getting nervous. He hadn't seen Nathan in two years. He saw his picture in the paper when the Ravens won the championship, but was only one time.

"Kyle!"

Kyle turned around and saw Nathan jogging toward him. He still looked the same. His face had matured more, but he was still the same scrawny white boy.

"Sup Nate?"

They slapped hands and hugged.

"Man i'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah. Well it's good to be back. I kinda missed this place."

"You don't have to lie." Nathan laughed.

"No i mean it. Listen i have to head over to the office."

"Yeah right. I'll walk with you. I kinda left Haley standing at her locker. I want you to meet the girl that changed me."

"Nate you were always a good person. Haley just helped you uncover it."

They made their way to the office, not before running into Haley.

"Nathan, thanks for leaving me like that."

"Sorry Hales. I didn't mean to." Nathan laughed as he put his arm around Haley.

Haley looked at Nathan then Kyle, confused.

"Hi, I'm Kyle." Kyle said as he stuck his hand out.

"Haley, i'm sorry but you look really familiar."

"He should, he used to go here." Nathan joined in.

It seemed like a lightbulb went on in her head.

"Oh! That Kyle! Nathan's best friend!" Haley exclaimed.

They all laughed.

"Yep. That's me."

"Well i've heard alot about you."

"Really? What kind of things?" Kyle asked curiously.

"Nothing bad i promise." Haley laughed.

"That's good. Well it was nice to meet you Haley, but i gotta enroll myself for tomororw. Nate we'll catch up later."

"Alright. We'll hang tonight."

"Sure, if that's okay with your wife." Kyle smiled at Haley.

"It's fine with me."

"Alright then. I'll call you so we can shoot hoops or something." Nathan suggested.

"Sounds good. See ya guys later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle came out of Principal Turner's office five minutes later relieved and a little uneasy.

Everything was going good until Turned mentioned his old reputation as a smooth talker and playboy. But Kyle assured him that he was older and wiser now, and he wouldn't be causing any trouble.

He didn't want to be seen as the same guy he was two years ago. Kyle thought he was a pretty decent guy, he just screwed up every once in awhile. But he was only normal.

He walked out officially enrolled into THH again. There were still alot of people hanging around school.

As he walked past the quad he found people staring at him. They probably remembered him from before, when him and Nathan basically ran the school. Or they remembered him as the guy who stole pocket money from them once or twice.

He saw Peyton and was guessing Lucas. She looked the same, but her hair was more wavy than curly. He didn't know if he should go up to her or not. He was still kinda upset with her. Before he knew it he saw a flash of blonde hair in his face.

"Kyle oh my gosh i can't believe your back!" Peyton yelled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah well i thought i would surprise everyone."

"Well this is a surprise! How long are you here for?"

"For good. Well at least until graduation."

"That's great. But why would you wanna come back to boring old Tree Hill?"

He didn't wanna say he was here for Brooke, it would probably bring up some issues.

"Umm i dont' know. Believe it or not i missed this place."

Peyton snorted.

"So, that's Lucas?"

She turned around and saw Lucas looking back at them.

"Yep, that's him. I'm guessing you heard about everything then?"

"More than enough. I've been talking to Nate every once in awhile."

"Are you mad?"

Kyle looked at her, "Why would i be mad?"

"You know why Kyle."

He realized that they were talking about the whole love triangle, but he didn't want to get involved in it.

"It doesn't matter what i think."

"Of course it does. Your opinion has always mattered to me."

"Just make it worthwhile with Lucas. If you sacrificed your relationship with your best friend for a guy then at least make it worth it Peyt."

"Yeah. I know what you're saying."

"Yeah well, i'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

_Well that was a little awkward._

If Peyton was this different, it was only wonders how Brooke was now. He decided to go see her.

Kyle saw Nathan and Haley on their way to the parking lot, so he decided to catch them.

"Hey Nate!"

Nathan turned around.

"You're still here?"

"Yeah, I ran into Peyton.. and Lucas."

"Oh, so whats up?" Nathan decided to ask him about how it went later.

"I was wondering if you know if Brooke left already? I was hoping to catch her."

"You know Brooke?" Haley chimed in.

Kyle looked at Nathan confused.

"Umm yeah."

"I think she left already." Nathan said quickly.

"Oh, it's alright, i'll see her tomorrow."

"Nate i'm gonna go wait in the car." Haley said.

"Alright."

They waited until she was out of earshot before Kyle spoke.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No. I was planning to, but the whole fight came and it just wasn't the right time."

"So she thinks that only me and you were best friends?"

"Well yeah."

"How? She did go to THH when i was here."

"Yeah, but she told me she never really paid attention to all the popular kids."

"You're gonna have to tell her you know. Brooke was once a big part of your life."

Nathan sighed, "I know. I'll tell her when we get home. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, where we going?"

"The Rivercourt."

"I remember that place. I would always find you there whenever Lucas and his friends weren't around." Kyle laughed.

"Ha ha. It was their turf at the time. Now im in it now."

"If you say so. So i'll see you there around 6?"

"Sure. See ya then."

They bumped fists and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke collapsed on her bed in the most ungraceful way possible.

She thought the alcohol was getting to her head. As she was leaving for school she could've sworn she saw Kyle in the office talking to Principal Turner. But the hallways were too crowded to do a double take.

But it couldn't be him.

She hadn't seen him in nearly two years. Plus he had no reason to come back.

Brooke pulled the bottle of vodka out from under her bed.

She took a swig and waited until the burning feelings left her throat. In a little while the she wouldn't even feel the burn, she would be numb. And she liked it that way.

Brooke just wished she could feel numb all the time, not only when she was drinking.

She wished the couldn't feel the ache in her heart whenever she saw Lucas. She wished that she couldn't feel the stares of hurt and betrayl she got from Haley and Peyton.

And she wished she couldn't feel the nagging feeling that Kyle really was in the office at school.

"No way." Brooke kept telling herself.

Although she would've been happy that Kyle would be back. He wouldn't.

She hadn't heard from him in two years. He was probably happy with his life in Virginia.

It was probably the alcohol still in her system.

She had drank lime bicardi that she poured into her water bottle so she wouldn't get caught.

Yep, she was pretty sure it was the alcohol.

But denial can only help you so far.


	4. Shake It Off

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Keep them coming!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The drive home was awkward to sat the least. Haley knew there was something Nathan wasn't telling him. Kyle played a bigger part in Nathan's life than she though.

Nathan pulled into the driveway and helped Haley out until he set her down on the couch in their apartment.

He headed to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"So, are you ever gonna tell me whats going on?"

Nathan stopped mid step.

"Tell you what?"

"Nathan, i know you, there's something you're not telling me."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but it's not as bad as you think."

"Then why would you keep it from me?"

Nathan leaned against the counter.

"Because i didn't think you would wana hear about it."

"What does it have to do with?"

"Brooke." Nathan mumbled.

"What about Brooke? And what does she have to do with Kyle coming back?"

Nathan knew he had to tell her everything.

"I called Kyle because he needed to come back. For Brooke."

"Nathan, you're really confusing me right now."

"I know, but it'll all make sense when im done explaining."

Haley nodded, letting him continue.

"Me and Kyle met when we were little kids. We were really close, best friends. It wasn't long until after that, we met Brooke. Believe it or not, we all became best friends all throughout elementary and middle school and part of high school. In high school, Brooke kind of went crazy as you know. She was drinking, sleeping around, she wasn't the same girl that me and Kyle once knew. But whenever Brooke would get too trashed to drive home, or too high to come home, Kyle would always take care of her. He was her rock, he saved her everytime. So slowly Brooke stopped doing it and everything was fine, until Kyle moved. Brooke was so heartbroken, and i was sad and angry. We both thought that without Kyle, we weren't friends anymore. So we started ignoring each other and drifted apart. The party where me and Brooke slept together was the night after Kyle had left. We were both angry and hurt, not to mention drunk off our asses. So i started becoming an ass and Brooke was doing the same thing all over again."

"Nathan, why didn't you tell me this all before? I wouldn't have been so hard on Brooke." Haley felt guilty now. She knew Brooke had a hard life, but she didn't know that her and Nathan were once best friends, like her and Lucas.

Nathan sighed and sat down next to her.

"I know, i should've. But i just never thought of it. I really thought Brooke had changed after Lucas, but i guess he hurt her more than we all thought. So i called Kyle because i knew he could save her, so here he is."

"I still can't believe you and Brooke were once really good friends." Haley laughed.

"Yeah well belielve it. Geez, that time seems so long ago."

"Do you miss her being your friend."

"Yeah, i do."

"You know it's not too late Nathan. With Kyle here, maybe it can bring you three back together."

"That's what i was hoping for. So, do you think maybe you could forgive Brooke Hales?"

She sighed.

"Yeah, i can. I think i already have actually. I just feel so bad about how i treated her. That sex tape happened so long ago, and i made such a huge deal about it."

"You know, it's never too late Haley." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, it's not."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was accustomed to falling asleep as soon as she got home. Seniors never for homework anymore, with graduation coming.

But everytime she was close to some peace she heard this motorcycle drive by and she would completely be awake.

After about the 3rd time she heard it, Brooke just gave up.

She looked in the mirrior. Perfect as usual.

She walked downstairs to go get something to drink. Rachel was coming in about a week, so Brooke had everything to herself for a little bit longer.

She plopped down on the living room couch and watched re runs of general hospital.

Just when she was getting comfortable she heard the doorbell. Brooke didn't really get visistors anymore, so this was a surprise.

She didn't bother looking through the peephole before opening the door.

And now she wished she had.

Because Lucas was standing at her door.

"Umm hi." he said nervously.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" SHe knew it sounded rude, but she had no reason to be nice to him lately.

"I was just wondering how you were doing and all."

"You know, you could've asked me at school, but wait, you were too busy following Peyton around."

"Brooke--"

"No Lucas, you don't get to ask me how i am. I feel crappy everyday. I understand how Peyton's your girlfriend and all but i just, i thought that our friendship would mean more to you."

"It does. What we had meant so much to me. BUt i have this committment to Peyton now."

"Yeah Luke i get it. So next time you wanna talk to me, don't."

And Brooke slammed the door in his face.

Who the hell did he think he was? That he could just waltz back into her life and be her friend? It didn't work that way. Her and Luke could never be the way they were before. They were different and so were the circumstances.

Upset, Brooke reached under her bed for the half empty bottle of vodka.

This was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you just stopped talking?" Nathan asked as Kyle went to rebound Nate's shot.

"Yeah, pretty much. Things were too awkward to have any kind of relationship."

"Dang that sucks. So there's no other girls?"

"There were girls, but Ally was the only one i dated. The others were just hook ups."

"Yeah, i get what you're saying. So you never told me how it went with Peyton and Lucas."

"Well, Peyton asked me if i was mad at her."

"What?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"Yeah i know. I just told her to get as much out of her relationship with Lucas as possible, cause because of him she doesn't have a best friend anymore."

"What about Lucas?"

"Oh Lucas was just standing there watching me and Peyton talk."

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"Nope. Not that i want him to. I would've slugged him right then and there."

"You know he's not that bad. Yes, he's an idiot, but he just has bad luck with girls."

"Then why even be in a relationship?"

"Couldn't answer that. I guess we'll see."

"Yeah, we will."

They both sat down on the picnic and just watched the sunset.

"So is Brooke as bad as you said?"

"Yeah pretty much. She looked pretty tipsy at school."

"Is this her like everyday?"

"I think so."

"You haven't talked to her at all?" Kyle started getting a little angry. Where was he when all this was happening?

"No, Brooke and Haley have kind of been fighting."

"And Haley won't let you talk to Brooke?"

"No, its just, i don't wanna upset her. I talked to her today and she said she's gonna try to reconcile with Brooke."

"That's good."

"What do you think about Peyton?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I don't even know Peyton anymore."

"Yeah, everyone's changing alot. Especially Peyton."

"It's kinda hard for me to imagine Brooke and Peyton being heartbroken over a guy. I still can't process it fully."

"Yeah, it took me awhile to understand too."

For awhile they were just watching the sunset, but there was a certain question that Nathan just had to ask.

"Kyle, do you have any kind of feelings for Brooke?"

Kyle snapped his head towards Nate.

"I care about her if that's what you were asking." BUt Kyle knew he wasn't.

"No i mean, like actual feelings. I've seen the way you two looked at each other. And when you left, Brooke reacted like her husband had died."

"I don't know Nate. Things were so complicated at the time. I guess i did, but i don't know about now."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure i guess."

"The main reason for Lucas and Brooke breaking up was because Lucas was always occupied with Peyton, always _saving_ her. All of their arguments would be about him not being there for her whenever she needed him. When i really thought about it, i think she was trying to make Lucas like you, or trying to feel the same comfort whenever you were saving her."

Kyle was shocked to say the least. He always thought the reason Lucas and Brooke never worked out was because Lucas was always hung up on Peyton. He didn't wanna believe what Nate was saying, but it made sense.

Kyle stood up and started pacing.

"So you're saying that you _think_ that Brooke was always trying to mold Lucas into someone like me who would save her?"

"Ky, that's exactly what i'm saying."

"It's all too soon for this. I can't be thinking about Brooke like that. I came here to help her out and im not gonna confuse her with all this." Kyle said determined.

"Alright fine. But you know im right." Nathan smirked as he shot for a three pointer.

He missed and Kyle jumped up and slam dunked it.

"Maybe." They both laughed as they started walking towards Nathan and Haley's house.

"So you all set for tomorow?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Are you nervous?" Nathan teased.

"Very funny. But if you have forgotten i used to run this school along with you and Brooke. I'm not nervous."

Nate laughed. "If you say so dude."

Kyle left after saying bye to Haley and Nathan.

He decided to go to bed early so he wouldn't be exhausted tomorrow.

As he laid on his bed he started getting butterflies in his stomach.

He quickly sat up.

"Oh shit, i am nervous."


	5. What A Pleasant Surprise

**Thanks for reviews!**

**It's nice to know that some of you like Kyle! I know that i said it would be a brucas but now im not so sure lol. I might have to spice things up a little.**

**Anyways, thanks again and enjoy!**

**Review!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Getting up in the morning was never Kyle's strong suit. It took all the manpower in him to get to at 5 the other day and head over to the airport.

He blamed the school district for their 8 o'clock class time.

He stretched his arms out and walked straight to his bathroom. He looked like hell, and on top of that he was nervous.

When you're on the court with the team on your shoulder, you get nervous. When you get the ball 3 seconds before the end of the game, being forced to shoot from outside the paint, that will make you nervous. Not getting ready for your first day back at school.

Kyle brushed his teeth and got in the shower. He could've fallen back asleep right then and there. But he had to get there on time so he could make a good impression, and hopefully meet up with Brooke.

After he got out of the shower he stood in front of his closer debating what to wear. Normally he would just throw on a t shirt and jeans, but today was different in a way. Kyle wanted to look nice, hot even. Only he didn't know he didn't have to do much to look hot.

After 5 minutes of looking around, he just couldn't decide. So he turned on his tv and checked the weather, maybe it would help him decide. The weather was 57 at the moment, but would only reach 64 degrees by the afternoon.

So Kyle decided on a black long sleeved shirt, fitted jeans, and his white Nikes. He pulled the sleeves back and looked back in the mirrior. He looked pretty decent, but his face was still so tired. But that would enetually go away when he got to school.

He dug through his cabinet and found his hair gel. He got a small amount and applied it to his hair. He styled it so that the hair on his forehead was slicked back slightly.

He looked at his watch, he had exactly 10 minutes until he had to leave.

Since he was already ready, he had just enough time to maybe eat breakfast, if there was any food.

To his surprise his refirgerator and pantry had mysteriously been filled when he was out.

He toasted a poptart, grabbed his bag, and went out into the garage.

Because he didn't want his motorcycle to get trashed, Kyle decided on taking his Titan today.

The longer he drove the less nervous he was. Maybe it was because he realized how stupid he was being, but he didn't know.

He parked and took a deep breath.

By now he was completely fine. No nerves, just excitement.

But that all changed when he saw a certain blue beetle make it's way into campus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normally Brooke wouldn't be at school slightly early, but this morning she decided on a morning run.

She couldn't tell you why, except that she just felt like it.

She jogged through Tree Hill with ease, knowing exactly where everything was.

Brooke tried to avoid going down Lucas's street, but somehow she ended up there.

The first thing she had noticed was his black door. It used to be red, but then she slept with Chris Keller, which caused Lucas's mood to go sour, hence the black door.

BUt she shaked it off like a good girl and continued on her way. Brooke wasn't gonna go down that road again, literally and figuratively.

She got home and immediately showered.

Today she decided on wearing her AE jeans, Abercrombie white v neck top, and her favorite elbow length jean jacket from Hollister. To day Brooke was rich would be an understatement.

After she got dressed she decided on loose wavy curls.

She was hot and was heading out the door when she forgot something oh so important.

She ran back upstairs and under her bed was her trusty shotglass and bottle of vodka, fully replenished. After her shot, then she was on her way once again.

At first, the morning alcohol worked wonders for her, now she didn't feel anything.

She hopped into her beetle and headed off to school, 10 minutes early.

And just in time for a very important encounter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't do this im not ready to face her yet._

Before he realized it, he grabbed his backpack and was hauling ass all the way to the office to collect his books.

He didn't know why, but he really wasn't ready to see Brooke. What if she hated him?

After putting his book in his locker, he decided 'what the hell?' and walked out onto the quad.

Everyone was kind of in their own little groups, just like he had remembered. He even recognized the same kids, at the same table, in the same group. Except they looked more older, matured.

"Nervous?"

"I thought i told you already man. I don't get nervous."

Nathan and Haley laughed.

"It'll be fine. YOu know you're still known around here you know." Haley said slyly.

"Known for what? Do i even wanna know?"

"Not really man. People are still talking about that one time when me and you broke into Ms. Miller's--"

"Ok i think thats enough," Kyle laughed nervously, "we've all changed now."

"That you have. I'll see you guys later, im supposed to be helping this sophomore in geometry," Haley rolled her eyes as she left.

"So have you seen Brooke yet?"

"Yeah..."

"And? What did she say?"

"I saw her, but she didn't see me. I kind of ran all the way to the office."

Nathan started busting out laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm kind of scared of what Brooke's gonna say when she sees me." Kyle said honestly.

"Yeah i would be too. But you know you gotta fac eher sometime. SHe might be mad, but she'll be glad you're back."

"Yeah that didn't really help me."

"It wasn't meant to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke get a grip on yourself!! You did not, DID NOT, just see Kyle sprint towards the office!!!"

At first Brooke thought it was just any normal student, but she realized the guy looked really familiar.

She had pulled her Chanel sunglasses on top of her head to get a closer look, but the guy was gone.

Now she was sure it was the alcohol, maybe she needed to get a different brand than the one she has now.

Brooke quickly shook it off and opened her car door.

This wasn't like her. SHe didn't get out of her car unless class was s\tarting soon, but now she had ten minutes to waste.

But she wasn't gonna be wasting them.

She was determined to prove that she was not crazy.

Brooke was gonna find the guy.

It just couldn't be Kyle, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you got all your books and everything?"

"Yeah, turns out they already had someone put them in my locker for me."

"Yup, getting the special treatment now aren't we?" Nathan joked.

"Yeah, but not for long, you know how it is."

"Yea--" Nathan all of sudden stopped talking.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

"Umm, i think it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"To face your fears," Nathan said as he nodded towards something behind Kyle.

Kyle knew what, or who, he was talking about. It was inevitable.

He couldn't avoid it forever.

So he slowly turned around, and there she was.

Kyle didn't think there was anyone as beautiful as Brooke Davis. He was seen Brooke at her worst, but to him she still looked as radiant as always. Two years without seeing Brooke, he started to forget what she looked like. Her features, her green eyes, those dimples. God he missed those dimples.

He thought he would've been nervous, but the only feeling Kyle felt was jolts of happiness and joy.

Brooke looked at him with curiousity, then came realization. He didn't expect her next reaction.

SHe was smiling. _Was she smiling because she's gonna kill me? Or believe she was really happy im here?_

Slowly they started walking towards each other, but Kyle wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

She was either gonna do two things. One, give him a hug, or two, slap him silly.

But it wasn't until he saw her up close.

To see she was genuinely smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay fine, maybe it wasn't the alcohol.

She was right, it was Kyle. Kyle Sammet, her old best friend. Brooke could be angry, she wanted to, but she couldn't.

She didn't wanna waste anymore time holding grudges on him. She just missed her friend. Her savior.

She could tell he was kinda scared. He thought she would've been mad, but she surprised herself and wasn't.

All she wanted to do wa shug him and hear all about his new life.

They both stopped right in front of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked,

Kyle just shrugged, "I missed you."

"Yeah well that's too bad," Brooke began harshly, "because i missed you too."

"Come here," Kyle laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

BRooke laughed as she put one hand around his neck and the other around his waist. He was he same old Kyle. Except he got just a bit taller, and he had more muscle to him than she remembered.

"I missed you so much you have no idea," Kyle said as they pulled away.

"Yeah i think i do," Brooke said as she quickly punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch, what was that for?!?" Kyle yelled as he rubbed his stomach.

"That best friend, is for not keeping in touch for two years straight!?" Brooke said playfully.

Kyle said seriously, "I'm sorry about that. BUt... i thought it was what you needed at the time."

She shrugged, "Somehow i think it was. BUt that's all in the past now."

The bell rang, signaling five minutes before first period.

"Hey, whats your schedule?" Brooke asked as they walked towards the locker hallway.

Kyle handed her his schedule. A smile crept to her lips as she looked over it.

"Well my friend, it looked like you have every class with me, except on the elective, where you chose weightlifting instead of 2nd hour study hall."

"That's great, so our first class if English Lit.?"

"Yup, where's your locker at?"

"Right here," Kyle said as he turned his lock and opened his locker.

"Naw uh?"

"Umm uh huh."

"My locker's right next to yours," Brooke laughed as she opened the locker right next to his.

Kyle laughed.

"That's a coincidence." Brooke said.

"Coincidence? I think not," he said mischeiviously.

"Geez, you're still a dork!!"

"Yes, but i'm your dork."

"That you are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas already hated Kyle Sammet with a passion.

For starters, everyone was excited about him being back in THH. Secondly, Nathan was hanging out with him, and lastly, Brooke was hanging out with him.

Kyle was stealing Lucas's thunder, his friends.

He wasn't really supposed to be thinking about Brooke, but he couldn't help it.

He thought about even more after she slammed the door in his face yesterday. That was obviously a bad idea.

Lucas wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't the same kid that everyone loved.

Now only some people liked him, and the others looked at him differently. Kyle obviously did.

He looked up to see Brooke and Kyle walk in together right when the bell rang.

Usually Lucas loved the class because he wanted to be a writer someday, but then it started being because Brooke sat in front of him, so he could smell her hair and burn holes into her haed.

But with Kyle now in this class, it made him absolutely wish he took a different route, away from writing.

Brooke sat in her seat, totally ignoring Lucas. He should've been used to it by now, she was always ignoring him.

Kyle walked up to the front of the class and handed the teacher a slip of paper. Mr. Garner nodded his head as Kyle turned around and sat in the seat next to Brooke.

Now Lucas had to listen to them talk and laugh, be 'friends' or whatever they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through class, Kyle was already bored. So he pulled out a sheet of paper from his notebook.

He quickly scribbled, _Wanna hang out after school?_

After he was done he folded it up and slid it onto Brooke's desk.

She glanced at Mr. Garner before she slowly opened up the note.

She picked up he pen, wrote her answer, slightly longer, and passed it back to him.

_Sure, meet me after school. We'll drive to where i'm staying and hang out. I'll order pizza or something._

Surprisingly, his heart started racing. What was wrong with him? He scribbled down something and passed it to her again.

_Sounds good. You know that Lucas is basically burning a hole into your heard?_

For the past 30 minutes, Lucas was staring at Brooke, not even looking anywhere else.

Brooke read the note and smiled slightly before writing down her answer and passing it back.

_Yeah i know. I'm kind of used to it now lol._

_He's still into you, i can tell._

_I know, but i won't go down that road with him again. I can't and i won't._

_That's good. You'll fine someone._

The bell ran before Kyle could get Brooke's answer.

"So i'll see you in Calculus?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, have fun in study hall, doing nothing."

"Yeah well have fun pointlessly lifting weights, trying to act all big and strong."

Kyle laughed as he waved and walked towards the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brooke was sitting in her first hour of study hall, she read through the note her and Kyle had passed during first period.

She was so glad to have Kyle back. She started to remember all the fun times when it was just her, Kyle, and Nathan.

She read his last sentence.

_You'll find someone._

Brooke couldn't help but think, _What if i already have??_


	6. Superman

**Ok so things are looking like a BrookeKyle isn't it?**

**I was thinking about it and i came up with an idea. BUt i cannot say! you'll be getting some shockers soon!**

**I was also thinking of a shipper name, and i realized from one of your reviews that Byle and Krooke didn't sound right.**

**Then i thought of Bryle?? yay or nay??**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

By lunch everyone knew that Kyle Sammet was back. Most people knew him as one of the hottest guys on campus, or for his off the ceiling stats in basketball.

Weightlifting had been pretty fun. Him and Nathan were seeing who could benchpress enough, all while Lucas was staring while using 25 pound dumbells.

He was at his locker when Brooke went to hers.

"Hey ready for lunch?" Kyle asked. HIm and Brooke didn't really have time to catch up so lunch was the perfect time.

"Yeah, let's go catch up!"

As they walked out towards the quad people were whispering and talking about them.

"Looks like someone's a little popular," Brooke teased.

"Looks who's talking miss head cheerleader."

They sat down at an empty table.

"So, how's life?" Brooke asked.

"It wasn't really that different from my life here. I played basketball for school, captain actually. Made good grades, won the northern championship. I had five colleges scouting for me. I hung out with friends, nothing really different."

"No girlfriend?"

"Only one serious girlfriend. But that's over now."

"What happened?"

"We were friends first. Things started getting weird between us, so we decided to break it off. We were never really the same after that."

"Tough break. BUt i would rather be in that situation than the one im in now," Brooke said as she saw Peyton and Lucas sit at a table next to them.

"To be perfectly honest, i don't see what's so special about him. From what Nate's told me, all he's done is hurt you and Peyt."

"Believe me, i agree with you. But, Lucas was something else. I can't really explain it."

"Do you still love him?"

"I think i always will. But i don't think i could do the same thing all over again."

Kyle nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, he was lifting only 25 pounds in weighlifting last period."

They both laughed.

"Even i can lift more than that!"

"I know, that's why it's funny."

They laughed again as Nathan all the rest of the basketball team came over to the quad. They all looked pissed.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kyle asked as him and Brooke approached Nathan.

"Nate, whats up?"

Nathan turned to him, "The champions up north are challenging us for the Eastern Basketball Championship."

"Can they even do that," Brooke asked.

"Apparently, Turned already agreed to it."

Now everyone was crowding around them.

"But Lucas can't play, who's gonna replace him?" Peyton asked. Lucas looked at her in irritation.

"I don't know. The team has to figure something out."

"Hey i have an idea. Why don't you let Ky fill in for Lucas?" Brooke suggested.

Nathan thought for a moment.

"Yeah that could work, but we have to have a meeting with Turner about it."

"Isn't Whitey the coach?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, but after we won, he left for a vacation for a couple of months, he won't be back fro awhile. So are you gonna do it?"

"Yeah sure, I'll do it, how many games is it?"

"Best 2 out of 3. One game each week."

"Wow, they really want that title don't they," Brooke said.

"Yeah, but that's too bad cause they're not gonna get it," Nathan said determined.

"So, who is it we're playing again?" Kyle asked as the crowd subsided so it was only Brooke, Kyle, and Nathan.

"I told you, the champions from up north."

Kyle stopped dead in his tracks.

"The school isn't.. Stanton High is it?"

"Um i think that's wht it's called." Nathan said.

"Oh god." Kyle groaned.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Brooke asked.

Kyle looked at her.

"That's my team from Virginia. Stanton Kodiaks."

Brooke and Nathan's eyes widened.

"Damn, so you're gonna be playing against some of your friends?" Brooke asked.

"Looks like it."

"Im sure it'll be fine, they should understand right?"

"I hope so." Kyle said.

There was no way his friends would be happy about him playing against them. Aj would be pissed. But Nate was counting on him, winning was something he had worked his whole life for, Kyle as well. He would be happy to be seeing his friends, but under bad cirumstances.

Then it occurred to him. If the Kodiaks were flying down to Tree Hill, then that meant they they're cheerleaders would be coming down too. So he was bound to run into Ally while they were all here. _Awkward._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're basically living by yourself?" Kyle asked as he sat in Rachel's kitchen as Brooke was flipping through the phonebook, trying to order pizza.

"Yeah, well at least until Rachel comes back next week."

"Is she a good friend of yours."

Brooke laughed, "You could say that. We used to absolutely hate each other. She was trying to get Lucas while i was with him. We got into a few fights too."

"And now you're friends? How'd that happen?"

"Well after me and Peyton got into that fight, i moved out. Me and Rachel weren't exactly friends, but she offered her house, so i accepted. We slowly started to become friends."

"So you and Peyton don't talk at all anymore?"

Brooke shook her head sadly, "Nope. We were starting to be friends again, then that sex tape came out."

Kyle laughed a little, "I thought Nate burned that thing."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, Nate called me like the day after you guys did it and told me."

"Wow, i never knew that."

"He's still watching out for you yenno."

"I know, sometimes i wish things could be like the way there were. But things are different now."

"Doesnt mean it can't be. We're all here now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Psh, i'm always right," Kyle joked.

They waited for a few minutes until the pizza came.

Brooke took the pizza into the living room while Kyle went to get some drinks. He opened the refrigerator and only found a bottle of water and the rest was alcohol. He picked the least strong beverage, and grabbed two bottles of beer.

Kyle was thinking about whether he should bring up her drinking or not. They just started getting close again, and he didn't want to upset her.

"So, there was like alot of alcohol in your refrigerator. Are you drinking everyday?"

Brooke stopped and looked down, "Yeah, pretty much."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've been so out of it lately, i felt like i needed alcohol."

"Like before?"

"Yeah, like before."

Kyle set down his plate and faced Brooke.

"Are you sleeping around like before too?"

His words stung her. She knew she deserved it, but the way he said it sounded horrible.

"A few times."

"Brooke--"

"I know i shouldnt be doing it. I should've learned from the last time i was like this. But im in a ditch and i feel like im trapped."

Kyle pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"I know that you feel trapped. But you don't have to be alone. I'm here ok?"

She nodded her head in his chest.

"So is Peyt really as mad as you say?"

"Ugh i don't know," Brooke said as she pulled away, "it's not like she didn't do the same thing."

"Yeah i know. BUt we all gotta give each other time."

"BUt graduation's coming up. What if we can't fix this by then?"

"Then it was never meant to be."

"Yeah, i guess you're right."

"I'm--"

"Don't say it."

They both laughed.

"Wel, i better get going. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet. And thanks for helping me."

"That's what im here for." Kyle smiled as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked off Brook'es porch he noticed Lucas staring up at the house.

"Umm Lucas?" Kyle didn't like the guy, but he would at least be civil.

"Oh, hey Kyle."

"Are you here to see Brooke?"

"I want to, but i know she's gonna slam the door in my face again."

"Can you blame her?" Kyle said smartly.

"No but it doesn't mean you have to point it out for me," Lucas said.

"Well somebody had to because you're obviously not picking up on it."

"Who do you think you are?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is how you feel about Brooke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you stll in love with her?"

"Of course i am!" Lucas didn't mean to confess that so openly, but it was the honest truth.

Kyle laughed bitterly. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then you better figure out what to do with Peyton. Seems like you're not done hurting people yet."

Kyle walked past Lucas and was about to open his car door.

"What are you even doing here Kyle?"

"I came here to see Brooke--"

"No, i mean what are you doing here in Tree Hill?"

Kyle thought for a moment.

"Nothing really. Just doing a little saving here and there."


	7. I Can Do What You Can Do

**Ok well i absolutely have no life so im updating again!**

**Keep on reviewing!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

For about the 50th time this week, Peyton wasn't sure what to do.

Yes, she loved Lucas, but now that she had him, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be.

She was lost. She knew that if she was friends with Brooke again, Brooke would help her in anyway.

But they weren't friends anymore, so Peyton didn't know what to do.

Seeing Jake leave Karen's just made her decision even more complicated.

Since when was JAke in town? He was supposed to be far far away. Jake told her to go for Lucas, even know he himself had deep feelings for her.

So Peyton went, pined after Lucas for awhile, and finally got him.

Normally this would be the part where she would run into her room, where Brooke would be, and ramble on about how messed up this was. Brooke would calm her down, call her Goldilocks, and tell her to go talk to Jake.

But Brooke didn't live with her anymore, and Peyton had told her she was dead to her. But she took Brooke's invisible advice. She went to talk to Jake.

At first she had no idea where he lived.

But then she realized that he would probably be staying with his parents.

As she was walking, she wondered what would happen. Peyton would be lying if she said she never missed him. She missed him alot. Along with Jenny. She was probably wrong to be thinking about him when she had Lucas, but Lucas was doing the same thing with Brooke.

And he thought she had no idea.

She realized a long time ago that Lucas was a bit dumb when it came to girls. Or maybe when it just came to Peyton or Brooke.

She saw the looks he gives her as Brooke tries to ignore him.

Lucas's still in love with Brooke.

And if Peyton didn't know any better.

She'd say she was still in love with Jake.

Jake being here was making her question everything. Maybe she wasn't really in love with Lucas at all? Maybe Lucas was never in love with her?

It was all a big blur, and before she knew it she was face to face with Jake.

"Peyton?"

"Jake what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my parents, and maybe you."

"Why? I said Lucas in my sleep? Why would you wanna see me?"

Jake just shrugged, "I don't know."

They both just stared ahead. Peyton was thinking if she should tell him. Would he even understand? Would he be mad?

"I think i lied."

He turned to her and smirked, "You think?"

"Yea, i think i lied."

"Lied? About what?"

"About how i felt about Lucas. I think you lied too."

"What did i lie about?"

"When you told me to go be with Lucas because you wanted that for me. I think you lied. I think you really wanted me to be with you, but since i said 'i love you Lucas' in my sleep, that gave you a reason to push me away, to Lucas."

Jake took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. NOw he was rethinking coming back in the first place.

"When i heard you say that in your sleep, it hurt. I tried to convince myself that you didn't mean it, but i think you did. So i told you to go for it, and just forget about it. I didn't realize it would be hurting alot of people. You, me, Lucas... Brooke."

"Then why did you? Me and Brooke would probably still be friends, and Lucas would be with Brooke!"

"I know! I didn't know how far everything would go."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, i do."

Peyton went to kiss him but Jake pulled away.

"Peyton, i can't do this with you. You're in lov ewith Lucas, and it wouldn't be right."

"JAke, i don't love Lucas. I thoght i did, but after everything died down, i felt nothing."

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't be here if i didn't."

Jake sighed, "Well i believe you. But i think you need some time to get yourself together. And maybe break up with Lucas."

Peyton smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. Thanks for giving me a chance Jake."

Sh hugged him and left.

Jake laughed to himself as she left.

Maybe things were looking up for him after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas knew it was bound to happen. And honestly, he was relieved, but angry also.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. What about?"

"I think you know what it's about"

"Does it have anything to do with Jake being in town?"

"Yes and no. Lucas, you know whats going on."

"Yeah, i've known for awhile."

"Then why didn't you even say anything?"

"Because," Lucas stood up, "i didn't wanna break up until we at least tried. I didn't want to just break up 2 weeks into our relationship becuase that meant i let Brooke go for nothing!!"

"Yeah well i left Jake for nothing!"

"Yeaa but that doesn't really matter because soon you'll be with Jake. Brooke won't even look at me now."

Peyton didn't realize that. Jake was still talking to her, then later on they would probably be a family again. But Brooke had shut out Lucas for good it seemed.

"I didn't realize that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine."

Peyton gave him a small smile and left.

Lucas fell on top of his bed. Great. Him and Peyton broke up. Brooke will never know how much he loves her, and Kyle took his spot on the team. Kyle had been taking alot of things lately.

Maybe if he talked to Brooke, as a single guy, she would open up a little to him.

That is, if Kyle wasn't in the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yep, you're totally nervous," Brooke said as she approached Kyle and Nathan.

The Kodiaks were flown in early this morning, and were coming last period for the pep rally.

As usual, on game days the cheerleaders were wearing their uniform and the players were wearing shirts and ties.

"Yeaa i admit, i am a little nervous."

"Glad to see you admit it. BUt you guys are gonna do great, you always do." Brooke said as she fixed his tie. SHe had to say he looked good in his blue button down shirt and khaki pants.

"So what time did you say the pep rally was?" Kyle asked Nathan, trying to ignore how short Brooke's skirt was.

"Last period. The office will call the players earlier."

"Alright. So you got a good routine for the rally?" Kyle asked Brooke.

She scoffed, "Of course we do."

They all laughed as they headed to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Can you please talk to me this time?_

_Why should i? And plus you shouldn't be when you're with Peyton._

_Me and Peyton broke up._

_Oh yea and that makes it alright!!!_

Brooke thought she could a decent first period, but Lucas had to go write her a note.

He hadn't wrote her as note in awhile, and she was curious about what he had to say. Now she wished she just tore it up without reading it.

_It doesn't make it right. But i was hoping maybe we could at least become friends or at least talk to each other._

Brooke didn't want to graduate without making peace with everyone. SHe didn't necessarily want to be with him again, but she could at least talk to him.

_Yeaaa i guess so._

She didn't know what she was doing. But maybe being friends with Lucas could settle her mind a little.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole time Brooke was passing notes with Lucas, Kyle was watching.

He wasn't necessarily jealous, but he was a little protective. Brooke was his best friend, and Lucas had hurt her too many times before, so of course he would be a little apprehensive of it.

But Brooke was a big girl and knew what she was doing.

Kyle got up when the bell rang. He decided to give Brooke and Lucas some times to talk.

As he was at his locker he saw them walk out of the classroom together. Lucas was smiling and so was Brooke. He would have to ask her what was going on later.

"Geez what's with you?" Nathan asked as Kyle was benchpressing. He was already at 300 pounds.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to get ready for the game."

"Well that's good and all, but you're gonna wear yourself out before then," Nate said as he took all the weight and put it back on the rack.

"There's something else bothering you, does it have something to do with Brooke and Lucas being friends again?"

"How'd you know."

"You're not the only one with English Lit. first period. I saw them passing notes too."

Kyle shook his head, "He's gonna hurt her again Nate."

"I know Ky. But what can we do? We can't tell her, she'll shut us out."

"Yeah, i know. So i guess we wait?"

"I guess so," Nate said as Lucas entered the weight room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and before Kyle knew it, he was being excused early to go to the gym.

He had been avoiding Brooke since first period. He just didn't think he could control what he would say when she told him about her and Lucas being friends.

There were tons of posters all across the gym and a microphone was set up. Principal Turner was already waiting for them.

"Our opponents are gonna be running a little late. They'll get here just when everybody is heading in."

"Great, now the whole school's gonna see their faces of anger when they know im playing," Kyle said to Nathan.

"They should expect it right? I mean they know where you moved to and all."

"That's what im worried about." Kyle couldn't help but think that they challenged the Ravens on purpose. Yeaa they were upset that he moved, but he didn't think they would challenge him on purpose. But he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Just don't worry about it. Concentrate on your game."

"Yeah you're right."

Students were starting to fill up the bleachers as the cheerleaders came out of the locker room.

Each one of them had sparkly stuff on their eyelids, and a R tattooed on their cheekbone.

Kyle was certain it was Brooke's idea.

He went to the bathroom to calm his nerves, and so he wouldn't have to talk to Brooke.

He splashed water on his face and dried off. He looked back into the mirrior.

"I've gotta get a grip on this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nate do you know where Kyle's been? I've been looking for him all day."

"I think he just went into the bathroom."

"Oh. If i didn't know any better i'd think he was ignoring me. He's not ignoring me is he?"

Nathan quickly looked away from her, but Brooke caught him.

"He is isn't he?!?! Is this about me and Lucas, because i told him--"

"Brooke he's just looking out for you ok? And for that matter so am i! I love my brother but he has hurt you so much in the past and i don't even know if you guys should even be friends."

"Nate i appreciate you guys for caring but this is my decision! I feel like i need to make this right with Lucas."

"He's the one who needs to be making things right with you."

"I know, and he is. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Brooke you and i both know that 'just friends' isn't something Lucas has in mind. He's still into you."

"Well i don't think that's gonna happen Nate. And Kyle needs to know that."

"Then let him know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyle stepped out of the bathroom, nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

On one side the gym was a sea of THH students, holding up banners and screaming their lungs out. And on the other side, was the SHH students, apparently half the school took off for the first game. Kyle recognized some of them, some were his friends, some were people he used to pass in the hallway.

Then he saw a large group of girls walk in from the side door. They were wearing red and black uniforms and the one in the very front was someone Kyle knew very well.

It was inevitable that Ally was gonna be there. He hoped that she came down with a cold and couldn't go, but that was only wishful thinking.

It's not like he didn't wanna see Ally, he did. BUt he didn't wanna stand the awkwardness between them. It just hurt that they were once friends, and now strangers to each other.

He was walking towards where he was supposed to be standing, but he would have to pass the cheerleaders to get there.

So he quickened his pace and rubbed his face, so maybe they wouldn't recognize him.

"Kyle!"

Too late.

He felt someone pull his arm and turn him around. He was met with Ally's smiling face. It confused him, seeing as they haven't spoken in months.

Before he had time to react she pulled him into a hug. He forgot what it was like to hug her.

Not wanting to be rude, he put his arms around her.

"Hey Ally."

"So, how've you been?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Good i guess, just settling down."

"Yeaa i hear ya. It's a little weird that we're your opponents now."

"Yeah i know. I was shocked when i found out i would have to play against my friends."

"Just so you know, it was AJ that brought the idea to Coach's head." Ally said.

Kyle shook his head, "I knew it. He never really liked me."

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks. Listen i gotta get ready but i'll see you at the game."

"You bet," Ally said as she pulled him into a hug again and kissed his cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brooke thought about it she felt a little guilty for being mad at Kyle. He was just looking out for her.

So she decided to find him and apologize, even if she had to walk right into the boy's bathroom to do it.

She asked everybody, but nobody had seen him since he went into the bathroom all of 15 minutes ago.

She scanned the whole gym until she finally found him. But he wasn't alone.

He hugging a cheerleader from the other team. Brooke just figured it was Ally. SHe was blonde and beautiful, just Kyle's type.

He had told her that they didn't even talk anymore. And now he was cuddling with her?

She watched them as they talked and laughed.

Brooke didn't expect to feel anything except confused, but she slowly started getting angry and teary eyed.

"Brooke? Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

She nodded her head.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"You know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you."

"I know Lucas."

"Alright well i better get back--"

"Lucas do you wanna get back together?"

He looked shocked. This was his dream come true.

"I would be lygin if i said i didn't love you, because i do. So yes, i would wanna get back with you."

"You know, if we do this, we'll have to take it slow."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah i understand. Slow's good. So does this mean we're together?"

"Yeaa, together." Brooke said as her and Lucas hugged and she kissed his cheek.

And someone else watched them.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**This probably came as a shock to some people.**

**I have some other tricks up my sleeves lol.**


	8. My Pride and Your Arrogance

**So im guessing last chapter came off as a shock huh?**

**KEEP ON READIN!!**

**REVIEW**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

As always Nathan was always the one in the middle of everything. The messenger, if you will.

But there was no way in hell that he was gonna tell Kyle what he just saw. He would be pissed, jealous even. But Kyle had a right to know didn't he?

He looked around the gym, wondering if Kyle saw anything, when he found him hugging a girl. It all made sense now. Brooke probably saw Kyle with another girl, and Lucas just happened to be there, so she decided to get back at Kyle? If that was the case, then Brooke needed a serious reality check.

"Hey Nate." Kyle said.

"Oh, uh hey man."

"You're not nervous now are you?" Kyle asked teasingly.

"Psh, yeaa right man. So who was that-- KYle??" Kyle was staring straight past Nathan.

_Damn, he sees them._

Nathan turned around and saw Brooke and Lucas holding hands while talking to each other.

"Yeaa, about that--"

"Man, i can't believe she's with him again!"

"Yeaa i know. But--"

"Damn, after everything she's been through you'd think she'd learn by now." KYle said angrily as he started pacing.

"Ky i completely agree with you. I don't think its right that the're together either. But what are we gonna do about it?" Nathan asked pleadingly. The reason he had called Kyle in the first place was so save Brooke, and now that she was with Lucas, maybe none of them could be as close as they once were.

Kyle paced somemore and then stopped. Now he looked calm, and he looked like he was thinking.

"Kyle?"

"You know what? We're not gonna do anything."

"What?"

"We're not gonna do anything. At least i'm not. I told her how i felt, and if she doesn't like it then fine, i won't do anything about it."

"Do you really think that's the best thing to do?"

"No, but what else can i say? Brooke made her choice, and now she's gonna deal with it." Kyle said as he walked away.

"Nathan!" Nate turned around and saw Haley coming towards him.

"I kinda overheard everything. I can't believe this is happening again."

"Yeaa, sometimes i just wish they were together. Maybe things would be easier."

"Things would be easier," Haley said as she wrapped her arms around Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in the past 30 minutes, Kyle was in the bathroom, again.

He couldn't believe Brooke was doing this again. As much as he wanted to say something, it didn't matter what he thought anymore. Brooke was gonna make her own decisions, and she was gonna make her own mistakes, even though he thought she should've learned them by the third time.

He looked at his reflection. His eyes bore anger and coldness. He didn't even knwo why he cared.

In a way he would use his anger and frustration to his advantage. He would be on fire at the game tonight.

He quickly made his way outside so he wouldn't miss anything.

He stepped outside as he saw the side door open, and the Kodiaks walked in dressed in shirts and ties.

All the sound in the gym drowned out as Kyle saw who was ahead of the group.

Aaron Morgan was Kyle's worst enemy. Back in Virginia, Aaron was always jealous that Kyle had the captain's position and he didn't. They're rivalry was well known to anyone who ever went to Stanton. People knew that whenever they crossed paths, they wouldn't leave it pretty. They would throw insults, and sometimes punches. In all the two years Kyle was at Stanton, he had been in 12 fights, and they all were with Aaron. Usually Kyle would just ignore people like that, but Aaron had that arrogance and cockiness that Kyle just wanted to slap it off of him. He should've known that Aaron was gonna go for his captain position as soon as he found out. And it seemed like he got it. He also saw John, Jordan, Tommy, and AJ right behind him, like lackies.

Kyle slowly started walking towards the center, as did Aaron. Everyone in the gym was watching, but Kyle wasn't paying attention. There was fire in Kyle's eyes, he was already in a pissed off mood, and now the person he hated the most was right in front of him.

They both stopped at the half court line. They were only a mere 5 inches away from each other. Kyle saw Brooke in the corner of his eye, looking on in concern, but he couldn't worry about her.

"Well, look what we have here, Kyle Sammet, playing against his own friends."

"Aaron Morgan. I should've known you would've jumped like a dog at the opportunity for my spot."

"Yeaa well they wanted the best."

"Well i guess they only got second best," Kyle smirked.

Aaron stepped closer to him, "From what i heard apparently you're the one who's second best. Your 'friends' have been telling me about your girlfriend, whats her name Brooke?"

Kyle stepped closer, then both invading each other's space.

Aaron laughed, getting the reaction he wanted, "Sounds like she turned you down buddy, isn't the the reason why you're here anyway? To win her back?"

"You leave her out of this."

"That's what i thought. You never could keep a girl. God knows you couldn't keep Ally, seeing as what happened with me and her did when you guys were still together."

That was it. Kyle rouglhly shoved Aaron and he stumbled back a few feet. He quickly composed himself to charge back at Kyle, but John and Nathan jumped in and stopped them.

"You're gonna regret that Sammet." Aaron said angrily.

"Yeah yeah asshole."

"Come on Ky, let's go outside for a minute," Nathan whispered as he led Kyle outside in the hallway.

As soon as Kyle was out he slammed his fist into a locker. There was a fairly big dent int it.

"Kyle, what the hell was that? You can't be getting this worked up the day of a game."

"I know I know. But just seeing that guy, it just brings back to much anger, and he started mentioning Brooke and Ally."

"How does he know about Brooke?"

"I told John and the guys about it, and im guessing they told him. God i thought i trusted them." Kyle said shaking his head.

"Well after this month you're probably never gonna see them again. So just cool it until then alright?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Tonight leave all those problems on the court. Take it out out on those dunks of yours."

"I plan on it."

They laughed as Brooke came in, with a mix of concern and coldness on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Good, i don't know what you were thinking pushing that guy." Brooke said as she shook her head.

"Brooke don't worry about it." Kyle said as he left the hallway.

Brooke turned to Nathan, "Ok what the hell is his problem?"

He shrugged, "I don't know? What's your problem?"

"Im not the one with a problem. He's the one almost getting in fights."

"So, i see that you and Lucas are back together."

"Yeaa, we're taking it slow this time."

"Ok, whatever you say Brooke." Nathan said as he past her and pushed the door back into the gym.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the rest of the pep rally Kyle kept his cool. All the players were introduced, and both cheerleading teams did their routines.

It was a pretty short rally, but to Kyle it seemed to go on forever. He just wanted to get out of there.

He didn't usually get this mad, but there was so much on his mind, he just didn't know how to handle it.

So he went to the only place where he could think. The bridge.

Originially it was Peyton and Brooke's place, but he thought neither of them would be there.

He sat down and looked out at the River. He could faintly see the Rivercourt from where he was sitting.

"This bridge taken?"

Kyle turned around and Peyton was there smiling at him.

"There's plenty to go around." Kyle patted the cement next to him. Peyton sat down.

"So, that was the most intense pep rally i've ever been to," she said laughing.

Kyle chuckled, "Yeaa, wait until the game tonight. So i heard about you and Lucas, tough break."

She nodded, "Yea, but it just wasn't meant to be. "

"You know that Lucas and Brooke are back together right?"

"Yeaa, i fugured she would've opened up to him by now."

Kyle tensed up and Peyton noticed.

"What do you think about them getting back together?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter what i think. Brooke's gonna do what she wants."

"I'll just go with you're pissed about it," Peyton joked.

"I guess i am. I mean, i honestly don't know why you and Brooke were even with him after all the time's he's hurt both of you. She tells me how she's 'not gonna go down that road again.' I don't know, i just thought that 10 years of friendship meant more to you guys than a guy you've only known for two years."

"You know what, you're right. But i just don't see how we could get back to the way we were. I mean so much has happened, i don't even know if i can forgive her just a little, so how can we ever be friends again," Peyton asked him.

Kyle sighed, "You know Peyt, we all make mistakes. Some make bigger ones, but we all make them. I made the mistake by not keeping in touch, Nate made the mistake in being an asshole to you and everybody else, Lucas made the mistake in stringing both of you along, you made the mistake by not being honest in the first place. But we can always say we never meant to, because we never did. I thought it would be better for Brooke if she didn't have to depend on me, Nathan was just stuck with a family he didn't like, so he was angry, Lucas's encounter with you and Brooke was probably the first problem he's ever had with girls, so he was already inexperienced, and you just didn't want to hurt Brooke."

"You got that right. I thought that if i gave it time then my feelings for Lucas would go away and i would be over him. Then it didn't and it was just too late to tell anyone, cause Brooke and Lucas were so serious. I thought that i would be protecting her."

"But don't you think that Brooke was trying to protect you?"

Peyton gave him a confused look.

"About the sex tape?"

She buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I wish you wouldn't talk about that. It makes me wanna punch Brooke in the face all over again."

"You need to talk about it. Here, think about this. Yes, Brooke was wrong for even sleeping with Nathan, but she was drunk. And you should know better than anyone that Brooke does crazy stuff when she's wasted. Did it eve occurr to you that maybe she didn't even remember that night? It was two years ago. Now say Brooke did remember, yeaa she was in the wrong for not telling you, but do you honestly think she never told you to hurt you?"

Peyton was silent for a moment. All the things that Kyle was saying, was completely and utterly true.

"You're completely right, but i still don't know why i feel this way? Am i being selfish?" Peyton could always talk to Kyle whenever she couldn't talk to Brooke. Kyle just understood things better, plus he was calmer than Brooke could ever be.

"No, you're just hurt. I would be surprised if you weren't, but think about it? Brooke misses you."

"Really?"

Kyle smiled, "Of course, she misses her Goldilocks, P.Sawyer, and what was it? PMS?"

"You just had to bring up that last name didn't you?" Peyton said sacastically.

"Yeaa, i thought it would be fitting. But you guys will be alright. I've got to get going, i got a game to win." He stood put and wiped his pants.

"You'll do great, don't worry about that guy."

"Thanks. I'll see ya later."

"Bye K.Sammet," Peyton said laughing.

Kyle laughed also, "Bye P.Sawyer."


	9. One to Three

**Ok so i was totally and completely bored, so i've decided to update again!**

**Once again i have no life!!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Before he went back to the gym to change, he stopped by his house to get his ipod. Whenever he was getting ready for a game, he always listened to his ipod. And when he was really worked up he listened to Mosh by Eminem. Everytime he heard that song, he got in the zone, like he was getting ready for the fight of his life, and in this case, it practically was.

He walked up his driveway and to his surprise Brooke was there.

"Brooke? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. BUt yeaa, i am, but i wanted to talk to you first."

"Look if this is about Luc--"

"No, i just wanted to apologize. I over reacted when you were ignoring me. I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, i really am. BUt i need to figure this out on my own."

"I know, which is why i should be the one apologizing. Look, i haven't been in your life for two years, i had no right to be mad. But just be careful ok? Cause i have alot of people on my hit list and i really don't feel like adding another name," Kyle joked.

"Yes, i'll be careful. So, best friends?"

"Hmmm yeaa, best friends," Kyle said.

"So, you really hate that Kodiaks captain don't you?"

"Oh Brooke you have no idea. It's a long story, i'll explain it to you later.

"You better. He was kinda hot."

"Don't even go there B.Davis.

"Well i believe i just did K.Sammet."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness  
As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed  
Carry on, give me hope, give me strength  
Come with me and I won't steer you wrong  
Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog  
To the light at the end of the tunnel  
We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march  
Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh  
Take us right through the doors_

There was truth in every bit of this song.

Kyle jogged through the parking lot, trying to rid his mind of everything that was bothering him. You can't play a good game without having a clear head.

While the guys were in the locker room togethr, joking around before getting on the court, he always liked to be alone.

After about five minutes he headed into the locker room, where all his teamates were getting ready. Trainers were putting wraps around player's knees and ankles, and others were just listening to their ipods, trying to get rid of the nerves.

"So, i know how when players leave their jersey just kind of gets thrown away, but i had a feelings you'd be back so," Nathan threw a blue and white jersey at Kyle. It had Sammet on the back and then number 24 on the back.

"Wow thanks, i was wondering what would happen to this after i left," Kyle laughed.

"Yeaa well that's one of the two things the team saved of yours."

"What's the other thing?" Kyle asked. Nathan then threw him a blue and white headband with the number 24 on it.

"No wayy dude," Kyle laughed. When he was on the Ravens, he was the only guy who wore a sweatband on his head for some reason. His dad even had 20 sweatbands custom made just for him, a guilt present as Kyle liked to call it.

"Yea, you should wear it. Just like old times."

"You bet, and thanks. It's nice to know that someone never forgot me."

"I should be thanking you. I was pretty cocky before, but there's no way we could even survive this if it wasn't for you."

"Don't worry about it. Just set up those allie oops for me alright." Kyle teased.

As Kyle slipped his jersey over his head, memories came rushing back to him. Getting ready for big games and winning, partying right after.

He slipped his basketball shoes on and took his arm band and slipped one on his forearm and grabbed another and put it on his other arm, this time of his bicep. Then he took his headband and put it over his head then looked in the mirrior. He looked the same as he did in junior year, except more muscular and taller.

He was ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Lucas fniished getting ready he headed outside to be with Brooke for a couple of minutes. He was ecstatic that they were back together. Nothing could get better, except them winning this first game.

"Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey Luke," Brooke said as she kissed him. So far things with her and Lucas had been going good. They were only together for a few hours but it was a start in Brooke's book.

She still wasn't completely ready to trust him yet, but she wanted to start over.

"So, are you nervous at all?"

"Yeaa but not for me since im not playing." Lucas was still part of the team, but there was no way he would be able to play in a game and be alright after.

"Well it's better to not play at all then be dead," Brooke said sternly.

"I know, i just miss it alot. Basketball was my life."

"Yeaa it sucks for you, but as long as your team wins that's all that matters right?"

"You're right." Brooke always had a way of making Lucas feel better. Even when Keith died Brooke had a way of making him feel like his whole world wasn't going completely out of whack.

"Good, so i've been needing to talk to you.."

"About?"

"Kyle."

"Oh, what about him?"

"Well, i was wondering what you thought about him?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, he's alright i guess."

"Look, i knwo that you might be a little upset that he took your spot, but Kyle was once a really big part of my life, of Nathan's life. And now that he's back in our lives, i want you to be ok with him and vice versa."

"I understand, i just don't think he liked me all that much."

"He's just looking out for me. He always has been. It's just that he heard about everything that happened, so he's a little bit reluctant, but he'll come around. I know it."

"Well i trust your judgment, so i'll give it a chance."

"Thanks. It's really important that you all get along."

"Anything for you. Listen the game starts in like 10 minutes so i gotta get back to the locker room."

"Alright, tell Ky and Nate i said good luck!" They kissed and Lucas left to go back to the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everybody ready to rumble?!?!?!" Dan Scott yelled into the microphone.

"I can't believe the school asked your dad to present the game," Kyle mumbled to Nate.

"Me neither, i thought they learned from last time."

Dan introduced the Kodiaks, who were met with some boos and some cheers.

Then he went on to intruduce the Ravens. This was always when Kyle got really really nervous, and it wasn't just because of the game, he was self conscious. He always imagined him running past the cheerleaders and his teamates and then tripping or something. And his pride was too big strong for that.

"Postitioned as small forward, number 23, Nathan Scott!!!" Nathan ran through the cheerleaders and the team and took his place at the end of the line.

Kyle started rolling his neck and swinging his arms, getting ready to be called out. This was the part he hated. The announcer would always wait until the crowd was quiet until he introduced the last player. After five seconds Kyle heard absolutely nothing.

"And last but not least, returning back to his hometown, positioned as point guard, number 25, Kyle Sammet!!!!" As Kyle ran through he heard alot of boos but then he heard alot of cheers. HIs adrenaline was pumping, he was ready.

It wasn't until then that he realize that all the lights in the gym were cut off, except a few show lights being moved around by stage crew. Everybody knew what was at stake, the title of being the best in the east. And it added even more excitement that Kyle was apart of both teams. Now he would be playing against his own former teamates.

"Kyle, you're gonna be there for the toss up," Nate said to him.

Kyle made his way to the center for the toss up. He looked up and saw that John was picked for the Kodiaks.

"Shake hands," the referee said.

"So much for being friends huh?"

"Kyle, it's not like that, Aaron was just--"

"I don't wanna hear it." Kyle said as he and John did their own handshake.

The ref tossed the ball in the air and Kyle jumped as high as he could and tossed it behind him.

Nathan caught it and passed it to Skills who made a lay up.

Tommy rebounded the ball and passed it to Jordan. As Nate went to guard him he passed it to AJ, who was guarded by Kyle.

"I thought you leaving was bad enough, now you're playing against your own friends," AJ said as he dribbled the ball.

"I wouldn't be talking, you're the one who had the idea in the first place," Kyle said.

AJ turned and shot for a three pointer but it bounced off the rim.

"Told ya you should've practiced those three pointers," Kyle said as he brushed past AJ.

Skills rebounded the ball and passed it to Nathan. He looked to Kyle and winked as a signal. Nathan shot the ball over the hoop, it would've been an airball, if Kyle hadn't of dunked it in for an allyoop. Hundreds of 'ohhhs' were heard throughout the gym.

John passed the ball to Aaron, who shot it in for a three pointer.

"This is gonna get ugly fast," Nathan said to Kyle.

"Oh yeaa."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The score was already 91-89, the Ravens trailing by two.

Aaron had the ball and was driving to the net for a dunk when all of a sudden Kyle came up and slammed it against the backboard. Kyle had never been to pumped in his life.

Nathan rebounded the ball and ran all the way across the court and shot it in for a three pointer.

Kyle looked at the scoreboard. They had one minute to score another basket or make sure the Kodiaks didn't, so they could win.

AJ faked left on Skills and bounced the ball behind him where Aaron was, who laid it up. They were losing by just one point.

Nathan quickly rebounded the ball and shouted, "7 seconds!!!" and threw it as fast as he could to Kyle.

Kyle heard people counting down until the buzzer rang. From what he heard he had five seconds to make a shot.

He could've just made an ordinary lay up. It was safe, easy, and secured the win. But he wanted to do something different, something exciting.

He reached the inside the paint with only three seconds to go. He jumped as high as he could, passed the ball btwn his legs, and dunked it in from behind his head just a half second until the buzzer sounded.

You could go deaf by all the noise in the gym. He jumped up in victory and slapped hands with Nathan. All the cheerleaders came out and celebrated while the Kodiaks headed to their locker room for a talk with their coach.

The celebrating went all the way to the locker room. The boys were whipping each other with towels and throwing water everywhere.

"You know what this means right?" Nathan asked Kyle.

"That it's 1 out of 3 for us in the tournament?"

"Yeaa that too, but it also means that there's a party at my house, well my dad's house?"

"He doesn't mind?"

"Well he's staying at the beachouse, so he doesn't really know, and my mom's still in rehab."

"Haven't been to one of those in awhile," Kyle laughed.

"Well get ready cause we're gon be getting crunk up in dat crib!!" Tim yelled.

"Just say 'it's gonna be a good party' Tim," Nathan said as he rolled his eyes and laughed along with Kyle.


	10. Una Noche

**So thanks for the whopping 5 reviews i got!! Come on guys, my story's not that bad is it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas thought it was safe to say that no one threw a party like Brooke Davis.

Sure, all props to Nathan for setting it up at his huge house, but Brooke threw it. She still had yet to tell him how she managed to get ahold of 7 kegs and tons of bottles of every kind of alcohol.

He just got there after stopping by the cafe to check up on his mom. She was already starting to show, but she couldn't be more excited about having a baby. After making sure she was alright, he left and drive to the party.

"Lucas!!"

Lucas turned around and Brooke was walking towards him. She was wearing a tight black halter top with white knee length capris and her hair was in wavy curls.

"Hey! You did good putting this all together, and you still manage to look beautiful," Lucas said as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"Thanks, i try! But you don't look so bad yourself." Lucas was wearing khaki pants with a blue button down shirt.

"Why thank you. So, anything interesting happen yet?"

"No not really, but the party just started like 10 minutes ago so--- OH MY GOD!!!" Brooke was staring with her mouth open.

Lucas turned around and there was the one and only Rachel Gattina.

"Looks like things just got interesting," Lucas mumbled as Brooke ran towards Rachel.

"Aww, i missed you, you cheating whore," Rachel gushed as she pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Same here you crazy bitch."

They pulled away as they started laughing.

"So i thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"Well, i was, but i was so bored i had to come back, and not soon enough, so spill! Tell me everything!" Rachel said as she pulled Brooke near a couch.

"Tell you what?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Oh come on, i saw you and Lucas all happy when i walked in. So he finally dumped blondie's ass huh?"

"It's not like that. Jake showed up in town, so Peyton decided it wasn't fair so it was a mutual thing. I decided to give him another chance. BUt we're going slow."

"Yeaa right. But when i left you were dead set on not having a guy in your life after Chase, so what happened?"

"I don't know. I just felt like i needed to make things right before graduation."

"Yeaa i kinda get that..wow." Rachel gaped. Brooke looked behind her and saw Kyle walk in by hinself. She had to admit he looked pretty good. He was wearing jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, reveaing his muscular forearms.

"Who is that??!?!"

"Oh that's Kyle, Kyle Sammet."

"And how do you know someone as hot as that?!?!"

"Well, he's kind of my best friend."

"Ok you HAVE to tell me everything! I've missed alot!"

"That you have. Ok so there was a time when me, Nathan, and Kyle used to be best friends, we ran THH. When Kyle moved, me and Nate were devastated, leading us to sleep together at that party, hence the sex tape. Kyle just recently moved back, all of us are starting to become friends again, so it's all good."

"So this Kyle guy, have you two ever..."

"No, we haven't done anything, he's the first guyfriend that i haven't hooked up with."

"Hmm that's good for me isn't it??"

"Rachel, you cannot go after him. He's a really nice guy, and he's smart enough to not fall for your charm. You better stay away from him."

"Ok ok, i won't go after him." Rachel said as she stood up.

"But for the record, i'm really glad your back."

"I'm glad im back too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Kyle's joy over winning the first game in the tournament, he was still bothered by his friends selling him out to someone he absolutely despised.

And because of that Kyle needed a drink, something strong.

He made his way into the kitchen, and on the island bar were tons of alcohol bottles. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured 3/4 of it into a plastic cup. He looked into the refrigerator and took a bottle of coke and poured it into the cup and took a long sip.

"Woaa, going a little overboard on the alcohol," Brooke laughed.

"Yeaa, you could say that. I'm just trying to wind down a little."

"Well don't overdo it too much."

"I won't if you won't."

"Deal." Brooke and Kyle shook hands.

"So, you and Lucas seem to be getting along well."

"Yeaa, but we're still taking it slow."

"That's good. I saw your friend looking at me when i walked in," Kyle smiled.

Brooke laughed, "That's Rachel. She just came back from vacationing with her parents."

"Ohhh that Rachel. She's pretty hot."

"Yea she's hot, but trouble. I would avoid her if i were you."

"I know what you're saying, but don't worry, no hook ups for me tonight."

"Good, i'll see you later."

Kyle walked around the house for a few minute, greeting people, and being congratulated on a good game.

He went back into the kitchen to refill his drink when he saw a certain redhead reaching for the vodka bottle. He watched her as she poured a generous amount into her cup and tipped it back into her mouth.

"I thought Brooke was the only one who could drink raw vodka with a straight face."

Rachel turned around to face him.

"Kyle Sammet. I've been forbidden to put my hands on you."

"Rachel Gattina. I've been ordered to avoid you like the plague."

"You don't look like the kinda guy to do what you're told."

"I'm not that kinda guy, and you don't look like that kinda girl."

Kyle walked away and headed outside. He could hear Rachel following him, but didn't say anything. He sat down in one of the chairs on Nathan's dock. He heard the scrape of wood as Rachel grabbed a chair and pulled it next to him.

"So, what brings you to Tree Hill? I know you didn't come here for the sight seeing."

"I just missed this place believe it or not."

"You came because you missed it? Or because you're hung up on Brooke?" Kyle's head snapped in her direction.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hung up on Brooke. We're friends."

"Yeaa, and i almost believed you. Look, i'm not gonna lie, you're hot. Drop dead gorgeous. When i talked about hooking up with you, Brooke came at me with claws. She told me to stay away from you, that you were smart enough to know how i am, and that it would be my best interest."

"It's not like you'd break my heart or anything. I can tell you don't do relationships."

"Is that what you want? A relationship?" Rachel said as she stepped closer to him.

"It's better than a random hookup. YOu should try it sometime," and Kyle walked back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was at his 7th drink that night. He didn't know why he kept on dirnking, but he just couldn't stop.

By now the party was in full swing, and Kyle was piss drunk.

He looked to the living room, where the furniture was cleared out and some people were dancing. Despite his blurred vision, he could make out Brooke and Lucas dancing close together.

Kyle rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs, maybe he could find an empty bedroom to crash at.

He passed the bathroom and bumped into someone as they made their way out.

"Well, looks like neither of us can keep up our end of the deal."

"It looks that way," Kyle said as he stepped closer to Rachel.

"I thought you didn't do random hookups, that it wasn't you."

"Well, i'm not me right now." he said as he put both hands against her wall, blocking her entrance.

"You know," Rachel said as she played with his top button, "if we do this, Brooke will kick our asses."

"She might, but since when do you listen to Brooke," Kyle whispered.

"Good point," Rachel said as she crashed her lips into his.

Kyle reciprocated, picking her up and crashing into the nearest bedroom. Rachel unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then pulled his undershirt over his head while Kyle worked on her shirt. As soon as he got it the shirt off her, he went to suck on her neck. When he felt her arch her back and heard her moan, he knew this was a bad idea, one that would lead to serious consequences. But as Kyle unbuttoned her pants, he didn't care for the first time.

He was the one worrying about everyone, and them not worrying about themselves, not caring. It was one thing he didn't like about himself, he cared too much. Sometimes it could be a good thing, or a bad thing. And lately it had been a bad thing.

He had so much going through his mind all the time, 24/7. Brooke and her problems, Lucas hurting her, Nathan and Haley, his dad, the team, his so called friends, Aaron, Ally, and on top of that his college decision on where he wanted to go.

Kyle just wanted one night where he could forget all of it.


	11. Aftermath Of a Drunken Stupor

"Kyle, it's Nathan. I don't know if you forgot or anything but we were supposed to shoot hoops today, so meet me at the Rivercourt when you get this message." Nathan hung up.

He was guessing that KYle was sleeping or something. He really did tip the cups back at the at the party last night.

Nathan dribbled the ball around before shooting it in for a three pointer. He would just wait until Kyle got the message.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was too scared to open his eyes.

At first we was sure he was in his own house, although not sure how he got there. Then the whole night came rushing back to him. He was drinking, Rachel was there, and they had sex, in Nathan's house.

He already felt the effects of the alcohol coming to him, so he pulled his pants on and ran to the bathroom and puked right into he toilet.

After about ten minutes in there, he came out and saw Rachel pulling her pants back on.

"Am i the only one who feels this badly hung over?" Kyle asked as he collapsed on the bed.

"No, i just have a more attractive way of not showing it. Have you seen my shirt?"

He looked up at the ceiling and saw her shirt hanging from the ceiling fan, "How the hell did that get up there?" Kyle said as he jumped on top of the bed to get it.

"You never when it comes to sex," Rachel laughed as she put it on, "look, i won't tell Brooke if you won't."

"Do you really think she would care? I mean, yeaa she didn't want us near each other, but it was just a one night stand," he said as he stood up.

"Yeaa it was, but i had a one night stand with her best friend. She was very adament last night that i not talk to you."

"You didn't hurt my feelings or anything. Look, we'll just figure this out when we're not hung over?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you around Sammet," Rachel said as she kissed his cheek and left.

Kyle plopped back down in the red and buried his head in his hands.

He had sex with Brooke's best friend.

He found his shirt and buttoned it up. He went to the bathroom and found a bottle of aspirin.

He went downstairs, the house was a mess. There were cups everywhere, half empty alcohol bottles, he was guessing Brooke took the keg with her, as it wasn't there.

He grabbed the only bottle of water in the refrigerator and headed out the door.

Just as he was walking down the steps he saw Nathan getting out of his car.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here? I've been waiting an hour for you to show up at the court."

"It's a long story Nate, i'll explain it to you inside," Kyle said as he walked back into the house, Nathan following him.

Kyle plopped back on a couch and Nathan sat down across from him.

"So? I know you were drunk, but not this bad. You never do this. And you crashed at my dad's house?"

"I know i know. I just got a little carried away and crashed upstairs."

"That's all? I thought you said this was a long story?"

"Yeaa, that's where it gets interesting. See, Rachel showed up tonight, and she saw me and i guessed liked me or something, but Brooke told her to stay away from me. Brooke then came to me and told me to avoid Rachel at all costs. I was already drunk, and so was Rachel, so---"

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!?!?!" Nathan yelled.

"Dudee, stop yelling!!!" Kyle said as he closed his ears.

"Sorry. but man, Rachel? I thought i described her nature to you."

"You did, and i got it the first time. But i wasn't myself. I mean, i was having alot of things on my mind, Rachel was there, and she was hot and--"

"Yeaa you don't have to tell me the rest. So are you gonna tell Brooke?"

"I don't know why everybody is making such a big deal out of this?! It was just a one night stand, it didn't mean anyting!!"

"Well like Brooke says, 'a kiss always means something,' but in my book, 'a one night stand always means something.'"

"Ok i have no idea what the hell you mean, and im too hung over to figure it out."

"Look, i've learned a thing or two with women over the years. Brooke will get pissed at you and Rachel, it's just how she is. But you have to tell her, this town's too small for it to be kept a secret. And if Brooke finds out from another source, she'll be pissed and hurt."

"Yeaa, you're right. I'll tell her on Monday." He said as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Alright, well i already got my practice in, so i'll see you later."

"Yea sorry didn't pick up."

"It's ok, you were a little occupied," Natha laughed.

Kyle closed the door and drove to his house to take a shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was still asleep when Rachel got home so she took a shower, trying to wash away any evidence that she had sex.

Rachel felt a little bad going against Brooke's wishes and sleeping with Kyle. But it wasn't like they were in love or anything, they weren't even really friends. There was no connection really, and plus she was drunk, which seriously impaired her judgment. Her and Brooke had been getting close the past couple of weeks that they've been living together. SUrem they had their friendly banters, but they still got along. SHe just wanted to let it out and tell Brooke, but she had to make sure she talked to Kyle. She could tell that KYle and Brooke had a pretty interesting friendship, one that she would get the scoop on.

By the time she got out and changed into some clean clothes, Brooke was already awake.

"So, i know you didn't come home last night. Where were you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you know, around. The party was good though."

"Ok so who did you sleep with?" Brooke asked, getting right to the point.

"What makes you think i slept with someone. I could've just crashed at Nathan's house."

"Yea i believed you for like a mili second. Even if you did crash at Nate's, you still had sex with someone."

"Am i that much of a slut?"

"Yes, now tell me."

By this point Rachel was sure Brooke wouldn't leave her alone until she told her. She could lie, name off some random name, but Brooke was gonna find out sooner or later, and be even more mad that she lied about who she slept with to her face.

There was no time to consult Kyle about what to do.

"Look, before i tell you, please don't be mad!!!"

"Rachel, why would i be mad for you sleeping with someone?"

"Oh trust me, you're going to be when i tell you."

"Come on just tell me, it's not like you had sex with Kyle or anything..." Brooke joked.

Rachel gave her a guilty look.

"Oh no please tell me you didn't Rachel!!!!!!"

"Look i'm sorry!!! I was drunk and--"

"You know what? Nevermind. How come Kyle isn't here telling me?"

"Well he didn't want you tell you yet."

"And why the hell not?"

"He said that we were both too hung over to do anything..."

"Alright fine, but he's coming over here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's headache had gone away slightly after he took a shower. He changed into jeans and a black shirt.

He was just finding something to eat when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id: Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you could come over, i'm trying to move some furniture around, but i need some help."

"You're arranging furniture in Rachel's house?"

"Well yeaa, but she doens't mind."

"Umm ok. I'll be there in five minute."

"Thanks bye."

'I guess eating is gonna have to wait,' he thought as he grabbed his keys and left.

When he was driving it occurred to him that maybe Rachel might have told Brooke. But Brooke didn't seem like she was mad or anything. And he had told Rachel they were gonna talk abotut it later.

Instead of knocking he just walked right in.

He found Rachel siting on the coach and Brooke standing.

"Umm i thought i was supposed to be moving furniture?"

"Well i thought that maybe you two should officially meet," Brooke said brightly.

He was about to say he already knew her, but well, that just wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, well you could've just told me that."

"Yeaa, well you could've just told me that you had sex with Rachel last night. Sit."

Kyle diidn't want to make her any madder, so he sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

"Kyle i don't know what the hell is wrong with you. I thought i told you to avoid Rachel!"

"Brooke i was drunk! I wasn't thinking, you of all people should know what that feels like."

"Yea you're right. I do know how that feels. But i didn't manange to get drunk last night. I can't say the same for you!"

"Why do you care?" Kyle said standing up.

"Because i just do! I don't want you to get caught up in Rachel's tease fest."

"I'm not!! It was just one night!!"

"Yeaa maybe it was, but you didn't want to tell me until later, explain that huh?"

"I was planning on telling you on Monday."

"So you were gonna keep it from me for two days?"

"Yes!! I was. Look why do you even care? It was just a one night stand, we were drunk, it just happened."

"Why i care? You're my best friend!! You have always been there and took care of me, i just wanted to do the same for you," Brooke said and went upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rachel, is Brooke here?" Lucas asked. After he dropped Brooke off last night, he said he would come over to see her, maybe hang out.

"Yeaa, she's upstairs, but she's a little upset," Rachel said as she opened the door and let Lucas in.

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, Brooke gave me strict instructions to stay away from Kyle, and told him to stay away from me. We were both drunk, and kinda slept together.."

"Oh, she must be pretty mad huh?"

"Yeaa, her and Kyle were fighting earlier. She's upstairs."

Lucas went upstairs. So Kyle and Brooke had a fight. That was something, they didn't look like they ever fought. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" He saw Brooke come out of her closet and hugged him.

"Yeaa, i'm just a little upset. I got in a fight with Kyle earlier."

"I heard. Was it that bad?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to look out for him, like he always did for me, and now we're not talking."

"You guys will be fine. Just give each other some time."

"I hope so."

"Ok, so i know you're all upset, but i was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me to buy my mom some stuff for the baby."

"Mall?"

"Yes, the mall. And maybe shop around a little or something when we're done."

"I like the way you think Boyfriend."


	12. You Can Count On Me

**Thanks for some of the reviews! **

**I'm glad some of you are hooked on this fic lol.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Monday couldn't come faster for Brooke. She had been dreading going back to school and having Kyle in all her classes.

She had spent all weekend with Lucas, and she finally thought they were getting back to their good place. As much as she wanted to just relax and enjoy it, she felt slightly guilty for how she reacted to Kyle and Rachel's one night stand. She didn't really have a right to go off on them, but something about it just made her uneasy. Eventually she had warmed up to Rachel and everything was good between them.

"Ok so for the thousandth time this weekend, are you sure you're not mad at me?" Rachel asked her as they were walking down the stairs.

"For the thousandth time this weekend, no i am not mad at you, so please stop asking me," Brooke joked as they got into her beetle. Rachel was driving to school with Brooke because Principal Turner wanted to talk to Rachel, even though he expelled her.

"Good, now all you have to do is make things right with Kyle, and we'll all be a big happy family."

"Huh, i don't see that happening anytime soon. From the way we left things, he;ll probably never talk to me ever again."

"He'll come around. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to hold grudges."

"He's a pretty good guy isn't he?"

"Yeaa, and for a drunk guy he's pretty amazing in bed," Rachel joked.

"Rachel!! Oh my gosh, erasing that mental picture," Brooke laughed as they pulled through campus and parked.

"But seriously, there's nothing going on between us, we're just sort of friends."

"You know, maybe you should hang out with him more. I've been thinking, and maybe he'll be good for you," Brooke said.

"Hmm maybe, but he's a relationship kind of guy."

"What's wrong with relationships? YOu should try it sometime."

They both got out of the car and saw a red motorcycle speed into a parking space. The driver took off his helmet, and it was Kyle.

"You know, from the way he's looking, i just might consider it," Rachel joked as they parted ways, Rachel heading to the main office, and Brooke walking out into the quad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and KYle were in the gym shooting hoops, trying to pass time before the bell rang. During that time Kyle was filling Nathan in on what happened between him and Brooke.

"So you guys haven't talked to each other this whole weekend?"

"Pretty much. I mean, i know i shouldn't have yelled at her, but where does she get off making such a big deal out of this?"

"I think she's just looking out for you."

"Well she doesn't need to. Nothing's going on between me and Rachel," Kyle said as he shot the ball from the three pointer line.

"Maybe she doesn't know that."

"She should. It's like when she gets back with Lucas, she thinks she can just rule over everyone."

"I know it seems that way, but she wants people to be happy, like her."

"I am happy, for the most part. BUt i'm happy." Kyle said as the bell rang.

"I'll see ya later man," Nathan said as him and Kyle seperated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English Lit. first period was awkward, for a lack of a better word.

This was usually around the time when Brooke would be passing notes with Lucas and Kyle, but she wasn't chatting with neither of them.

Her and Kyle were still not talking and Lucas, well, he was in one of his broody moods, with his eyes squinting and all.

Brooke couldn't take it anymore. Kyle was sitting right next to her, and they weren't talking. She knew it was her own fault for overreacting, but she was never good at apologizing, she found it much easier to be mad at someone. But every once in awhile, she would whole heartedly apologize. Brooke dug into her bad and pulled out a notebook. She ripped out a piece and was about to write something when the bell rang. Kyle walked right out of the classroom to his locker, where she was gonna follow him.

She leaned against the locker next to his, "I overreacted." she stated.

"What?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"I'm an overreactive bitch and i'm sorry."

"You're not a bitch, well, on most days. And i forgive you."

"Thanks. It's just that i wanted to keep you away from her, to i guess protect you."

"You know i believe that you were trying to look out for me, but you didn't have to about that. Something else is bothering you, and you're gonna tell me at lunch when we hang out, right?" Kyle asked.

"Right, so are we good?"

"Uhh i guess so," he joked. "So i'll see you at lunch?"

"See ya at lunch," Brooke repeated as she went over to the library.

Kyle knew her too well. Sometimes a litle too well. He knew there was another reason for her freaking out the other day, and he wasn't gonna let it go until she told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you and Brooke good now?" Lucas asked as Kyle went over to pick up some weights. Lucas was surprised himself that he was starting a conversation with Kyle, but he was just curious.

"Yeaa we're fine now."

"That's good. She really cares about you yenno."

"Yeaa i care alot about her too. Is there a reason why you're talking to me, cause not offence or anything, but we're not really friends." Kyle asked.

"None taken. Yea i know we're not friends, we're not even acquaintences, but Brooke's a big part of both of our lives, so we should at least try to get along. No matter how much you don't like me."

Kyle put stopped rummaging through the weights and faced Lucas.

"It's not that i don't like you. I just don't like the stuff you've done and the stuff i've heard. Before i moved, i knew who you were, i thought you were nice, but Nathan being my best firned, i stuck with him. I've been there for Brooke her whole life, i know how she thinks and i know how she is. Whenever she was too drunk to stand up i drove her home and was there in the morning to check up on her, and when she was lying in a bed naked after a one night stand with some random guy, i took care of her. When her parents left her alone by herself in a big house, i was the one to come over and hang out with her and tell her it was their loss that they couldn't see what an amazing daughter they had. And when you hurt her, the first time, i was ready to drive back here and kick your ass. You cheated on her, with her best friend at that. Did you know that me, Nate, and Peyton were the only family Brooke ever knew? And she lost Peyton, and it's because of you and you're little uncertainties, and for that you get no sympathy from me. But i do respect what you do on the court, and how you stuck with the team in the beginning, even though Nate would taunt you. But one more screw up, and i won't back down next time."

And Kyle walked away.

It suddeenly occurred how close Kyle and Brooke were. Maybe even closer than him and Haley were. He always thought it was Peyton and Brooke, hoes over bros, but Kyle and Brooke had something that was so complicated that it outweighed any kind of friendship that Peyt and Brooke ever had.

Kyle didn't necessarily like him, but he was putting aside everything he felt for Brooke.

He was someone that Brooke needed in her life, so Lucas was gonna step back and let it be.

"So, did you guys come to an understanding?" Nathan asked.

"You could say that. He said that he hated what i've done, and if i hurt Brooke one more time, he'll basically kill me. But he respects me for putting up with you. So yeaa, i guess we did."

"Well that's good right? At least your'e gonna be civil."

"Yeaa, it's pretty good. Now Brooke doesn't have to worry about him killing me anymore," Lucas laughed.

"SHe seriously thinks that??" Nathan asked.

"Yeaa, she was afraid he was gonna snap me in half or something."

"NOt to scare you or anything, but i think he would really do that."

"Gee thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what did Turner want to talk to you about?" Brooke asked as Rachel came out of the office.

"He said i could come back to THH but i have to serve 2 weeks detention!!!!!!!!"

"That's great! And two weeks isn't that bad right?"

"It's still two weeks, which is a long time, but whatever i'm back in school and i can graduate!!"

Brooke and Rachel spent the next five minutes squealing and hugging each other.

They didn't notice Kyle standing right in front of them. He came to go get his backpack, but he heard laughter and high pitched noises coming from around the corner.

"So what's with all the laughter?" Kyle asked.

"Rachel's allowed to come back to school!"

"That's great. Now you can graduate."

"Yeaa thanks."

"Alright, so i guess i'll see you guys later?"

"Yep at lunch," Brooke said brightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kyle walked out into the quad he already saw Brooke and Rachel sitting down at a table, laughing.

He made his way towards them and sat down.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, me and BRooke were just talking about how huge this Friday's game is gonna be," Rachel said.

"Man, don't remind me." Kyle groaned.

"Ky, you'll do great, just like last week." Brooke reassured him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go get some chips or something. Any of you want something?"

"Umm i'll come with you," Brooke said, catching the hint, "Rachel, Lucas should be here soon, just sit with him until we get back."

Kyle and Brooke walked to the machines and bought chips and soda, then walked inside the gym.

They both ate in comfortable silent on the bleachers until Kyle spoke first.

"So, you gonna tell me what had you so pissed?"

"I don't want to, but i guess i should. You see, Rachel kind of reminds me of myself, all those years ago, a slut basically. And i always had you to take care of me, for the most part. And even though i'm not like that anymore, you still take care of me. So when Rachel wanted to sink her claws into you, i guess i was kind of jealous that you would take care of her and we would stop being friends."

"Brooke, you don't have to be worried about me ditching you or turning my back. I told you before that i would always be there for you when you needed me, and i meant that. The whole thing with Rachel, it was a mistake, and it shouldn't have happened. And from the looks of it she can take care of herself, and she wants to be this way. So don't think for a minute that i'm gonna stop being friends with you."

"Yeaa i know. It's just that, when i saw the way Rachel looked at you, i started thinking back to when Nathan started turning his back on me. Like we would ignore each other, and when we did talk it was only to insult one another. We just were never friends again, even now we're not even that close. i don't want that happening to me and you."

"That's not gonna happen. Nate's a good guy now, and he regrets ever doing that to you."

"But how do you know?"

This was the hard part. Brooke and Nathan used to be best friends, almost as close as himseld and Brooke. If Brooke were to find out Nathan was the one who got him to come back to Tree Hill, maybe that would be one step in bring them all back together. But one the other hand, it would make Kyle look a little awkward, coming back to Tree Hill only because his old friend as in trouble. That wasn't really an excuse, or a good one at that. But she needed to know, and she could worry about why Kyle came later.

"Can i tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well, you know when we first saw each other when i came back, you asked me why i was here, and i said because i missed you?"

"Yeaa, what about it?"

"That wasn't the only reason. Nathan called me."

"Nathan called you?? And told you what? And how does this have to do with us not being friends?"

"It has everything to do with it. Nate called me to fill me in on how you were. He knew you weren't doing so well, with the drinking, and losing Peyton and Haley and everything, so he let me know, and i was on the next flight to Tree Hill the next day."

"So Nathan called you and persuaded you to come?"

"Yeaa, pretty much."

"Wow, but why would he do that?"

"Because he still cares. He always did."

"I guess i should talk to him more then?"

"Yea that would be a good idea." Kyle said as they both stood up and headed out of the gym.

"Thanks for telling me all this. I feel alot better. And speaking of telling, did you and Lucas talk?"

Kyle shrugged, "Yeaa, we talked during weight training."

"And? How'd it go?"

"We just talked. He accused me of not liking him, so i explained to him everything, and if he screwed up with you one more time, his ass was mine."

"So it really went that bad?" Brooke asked concerned.

"No no it wasn't that. We're good, we've come to an understanding."

"Good, that really means alot to me."

Kyle put his arm around her and gave her a half-hug, "And that's exactly why i did it. Because you're my best friend and i care about you. I want you to be happy, and if it's with Lucas, then so be it. But remember what i said alright? You can count on me for anything."

"I know that now, but i want you to know that you can count on me for anything also."

"I know that too. So what do we have next? Calculus?"

"Aww man, yeaa we do."

"It's ok, we can raise our hand and ask stupid questions all period," Kyle joked.

"Alright, let's go best friend!"


	13. Dirty Little Secrets

**So i was thinking, trying to figure out when the last chapter is gonna be, but i haven't figured it out yet to keep on reading!!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan found himself at the Rivercourt alot lately.

He didn't know if it was because of the whole tournament, or something else. But somehow the Rivercourt was part of every little thing that ever happened in this town. The one on one game betweem himself and Lucas changed everything. Lucas joined the team, which led to Peyton's attraction to him. Jimmy Edwards would hang out here with Mouth and be 'sports announcers' during a game. The guys neglected him, which led to the school shooting. The Rivercourt was first known for a place the river rats hung out at. Now it was a place where anyone could go, a place to think.

Nathan had been doing alot of thinking lately. He thought about almost everything. Haley and the baby, and how much it scared him. He never thought of himself as a father, in any sense. And no matter how many people told him he wasn't, he was scared that he was gonna be like his father. He didn't want his son to grow up in a life that he didn't want, playing a sport just to win. When Nathan thought about it, his life had changed drastically. If you asked him where he thouight he would be two years ago, he would say, being co captains with Kyle and living it up senior year. Kyle just recently came back, and he really lived it up. Just not in the way he thought.

When he first started high school, he knew it was gonna be a long ride. BUt at the time it didn't really faze him, he had Kyle and Brooke. He didn't really care about the bad stuff that would happen, if there ever were bad stuff, because he had his friends. His true friends. Then Kyle moved and him and Brooke just kind of... drifted. He didn't think he could rely in just Brooke, as much as he wanted to. But at the time basketball was taking over his life, as well as his father. He had to toughen up quick, or be eaten by your opponents. That's where the asshole side of him kicked in.

If he could redo his whole year, he would. First off, he would've been a little more excepting of Lucas. It wasn't his fault. And he would've put his foot down when it came to Dan and his obsession with Nathan being the best. Nathan loved basketball, he was good at it, but his father made him be a powerhouse, that hunger to win and be the best. And it would've helped if he put in a little more studying, but it was a good thing he hadn't, cause then he would never have met Haley.

The sound of a car brought him uot of his thought. He saw Brooke's powder blue beetle parking in the grass.

Nathan hadn't really had a conversation with Brooke in so long. The only time he could really remember was when he went to her house to apologize about the sex tape. Even then it wasn't really a conversation, it was just two people exchanging awkward words.

"Kyle ditching you again," Brooke asked as she sat down next to him on the bench.

"Naw, just here by myself, thinking."

"That seems to be everyone's hobby lately."

"Yeaa. So what's up?" asked Natha, getting to the point.

Brooke looked straight ahead.

"I wanted to thank you," she said simply, causing Nathan to look at her.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For calling Kyle."

Nathan sighed, "I thought i told him not to tell you."

"Why wouldn't you want him to tell me?"

"I don't know. I mean we haven't exactly been the best of friends."

"I know. But still, i'm glad you did call him."

"I knew he was the person you needed, not Lucas, or Peyton, but him."

"When i really think about it, Kyle was the only guy that i could ever count on, besides you."

"Yeaa, and i let you down."

"I think we both let each other down, Nate. I think Kyle moving made us weak. We were changing, and we couldn't hold onto each other as much as we thought. We grew up, your head was in the game, and up your ass. And my head wasn't even existent. I just didn't care anymore."

"You're right. That was such a messy time. I just feel like such an asshole now. I mean, me and you were in the same crowd, but not once did we even really talk. And i was dating Peyton, who was your best friend, and still, nothing. I just feel like i could've done something to prevent this."

"I think we all could have done something. BUt in a way it's a good thing, because we wouldn't be where we are today. You and Haley probably wouldn't have known each other, and she wouldn't be pregnant with Tutorbaby."

Nathan laughed, "Yea, but honestly. I don't know if i'm ready for this, having a baby."

Brooke frowned, "How do you know that?"

"I dont know. It's just that i never thought i would find myself a soon to be father. I never once thought i would even have kids."

"Well, did you ever find yourself married and still in high school?"

"NO, no i didn't. But i'm still scared of becoming Dan."

"Nathan, you and your dad are two different people. He's your dad, and you're his son, but that doesn't mean that you'll become him. Your dad had this determination to be the best, and it followed him his whole life. He pushed you to do the same things he did, until you couldn't take it. That's the difference, you actually did something other than play basketball. You fell in love, got married, and now you're expecting a baby. Dan only thought about himself, he never gave a second thought about Karen, or Lucas. And you know what Dan tried to make you into, and you stopped it. You can never be like yoour father, you're too passionate for that."

Nathan stared at her incredulouslly.

"I think i actually believe you when you say that."

"Good, you better. It's the truth. Haley's got a good husband who's gonna be a great father."

"YOu know, Haley misses you."

Brooke looked away, "I'm not too sure about that Nate."

"I'm sure of it. SHe feels guilty for ignoring you, and she feels embarassed for doing it."

"Then why hasn't she spoken to me in months?"

"I couldn't answer that. But she'll come around."

"We'll see. I gotta get going, i just wanted to say thanks again." Brooke said as she stood up and gave Nathan a hug.

"Before you go, how are things with Lucas?"

"Good, i can't trust him though," Brooke said as she walked away.

"If you can't trust him, maybe he's not the one." Nathan called as Brooke got in her car. She paused.

"Why would you say that about your own brother?" she asked irritated.

"Look i love Lucas, but maybe the guy for you has been in front of you all along. You'll know what i mean later on," Nathan smiled.

Brooke smiled back, not quite knowing what he meant.

But they were friends again, and that was all that mattered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in a long time, Kyle was bored. For awhile, he had been busy all the time, it was a relief when he found time to just sit around the house and do nothing. He didn't want to go to the Rivercourt, he just wanted to forget basketball for a little bit.

Normally the mall would be the place he would like to avoid, but it wasn't like he could go anywhere else. So he grabbed his keys to his truck and left.

When he got there, he was surprised to see alot more people. It was like the population of Tree Hill had increased by a couple hundred.

He roamed around the mall for a little bit, looking at the new stores that had been built, reminiscing about the old places that were still there.

There were times when Kyle wished he hadn't have left Tree Hill, alot of things would've been different. He missed this place alot. It was his home, where he grew up, no matter what kinda of crap went down.

After a few minutes, he realized that he wouldn't find any of his friends around, so he had to call someone. And no one could make the mall more fun than Brooke Davis.

"Missing me already?" Brooke asked as she picked up her phone.

"Of course. And i was bored."

"Oh thanks."

"That's exactly why i'm calling you. I'm bored and at the mall alone."

"You're at the mall by yourself? Why?"

"Because i'm **bored**. I forgot how boring you could get here."

"Alright since you're at the the mall, i'll be there in two minutes."

"Ok bye," and Kyle hung up. He knew if he was anywhere else Brooke would've said 'too bad' and left him to drown in his boredom. But this was the mall, Brooke spent everyday there anyway.

While waiting he went into a shoe store. Maybe he would find a pair of basketball shoes. He walked towards the back and found this pair of blue and white basketball shoes.He tried them on in his size, and it weas done, he was buying them.

As he was paying for them, he smelled perfume and felt a hand grab his arm.

"You know, you're about the easiest person to find," Brooke said.

"Isn't that a good thing? You'll always know where i'm at," Kyle asked as they exited the store.

"Yeaa, for me it is. But what about people that hate your guts?"

"You have a point," Kyle laughed. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, you already bought something, so it's my turn!"

Kyle groaned, "I'm starting to rethink inviting you."

"Well get over it cause you can probably find something here too," Brooke said as they walked into American Eagle.

"Since when did they build an AE here?"

"Hmm i think last year. Thank goodness though," Brooke said as she rummaged through a rack of jeans.

Kyle went over to the guy's side of the store, just looking, when he heard someone call his name.

"Oh hey Ally, what are you doing here?"

Ally smiled, "Well since we're here for three weeks, the mall was the only interesting place here."

He laughed, "Yeaa it is. I completely forgot you guys were here for that long."

"So, who are you here with anyways? Not even a guy goes to the mall alone."

"Oh i'm just here hanging out with Brooke," Kyle said nodding to Brooke across the store.

Ally turned around and looked at her, Kyle saw a smile forming on her lips.

"That's Brooke?"

"Yeaa, that's Brooke. What's with the look?" he asked confused.

"She's gorgeous. No wonder me and you didn't work out," Ally joked.

"Umm yeaa she is. But what does that have to do with us not working out?"

"It has everything to do with it. Whenever you would mention her your face would light up, and you were happy. It's her Kyle."

"What are you talking about?"

Ally smirked, "Like you don't know what i'm talking about. You're in love with her."

He shook his head, "No she's just my friend Ally. There's nothing going on."

"Believe what you want, but don't worry, i won't say anything."

Kyle smiled, "Thanks. I'm sorry we never worked out. I do care about you though."

"I care about you too. I got to go, but tell her soon ok?" Ally asked as she hugged him.

"I don't know about that. She has a boyfriend."

"So? I'll see ya at the game," she said as she exited the store.

Kyle shook his head and walked over to Brooke, "Find anything?"

"Psh, i found more than anything. What about you?"

"Hmm, sorta, but i need your help, i don't know what shirt i should get."

"Well that's what i'm here for. Now what shirt do you want?" Brooke asked as they stood in front of all the types of shirts.

"That's the problem, i like all of them. But i don't know what color would look good," Kyle said.

Brooke stood in front of the shirts for a second, "I like either the black polo or the long sleeved white one."

Kyle grabbed the black polo and asked her, "The white one with the outline of an eagle?" Brooke nodded and Kyle picked that one out too and held them in front of them.

"Whats so special about these ones?"

"Well, the black polo brings out your eyes, and makes them more brighter, plus it would look good with those khaki shorts you have. I like the white one because it's clean, and if you push up the sleeves, your muscles are more showable. And they would look good with your wash jeans that you bought last week."

"So basically, you're saying that i'll look good wearing either of them?"

Brooke nodded.

"In that case, i'll buy them both, and i need to buy some more boxers too." Kyle said as he walked towards the socks and boxers.

"Need help deciding on those too?" Brooke joked.

Kyle turned around, "Ha ha. But tell me, should i buy the ones with the eagles on them, or the ones with the eagles on them?" he asked sarcastically.

"I think you should go with the ones with the eagles on them." Brooke smirked.

They both paid for their stuff and walked out.

"I'm getting hungry," Kyle said.

"Same here. Where do you wanna go?" Brooke asked as they entered the foodcourt.

"I don't know. I'm craving a philly cheesesteak or something."

"Let's go to Charlie's then."

"Oh my gosh, they still have it here?"

"Yeaa, it's still making kick ass business," Brooke said as she ordered.

As they sat down, Brooke said, "So i talked to Nathan today. I thanked him for calling you."

"He's probably pissed now."

"No he's not. We talked about why we stopped being friends, and he started going into how scared he was to be a father."

"He still thinks that?"

"Yeaa, but i think i got through to him. He said i was the first person he believed."

"Well, you once were a big part of Nathan's life. Maybe you still are." Kyle shrugged.

"Maybe, but we're getting there."

"Something tells me we'll all be fine."

"I think we will." Brooke smiled as they continues eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you never told me what college you were going to?" Kyle asked as he sat in Brooke's living room.

"Well at first i wanted to apply to NYU for fashion merchandising, something like that, then Victoria's Secret wanted me to sketch and create my own line in their stores, but i would be getting all the credit. So i can really apply anywhere i want, but i was thinking along the lines of Duke," Brooke said as she handed him a soda.

"That's funny, because i already applied there."

"Really?"

"Yeaa. Duke scouts came during one of my games in Virginia, said they were interested, so i mailed in my application."

"That's great. You'll get in. You and Nate playing on their team? Of course they'll accept you."

"Yeaa, and you still cheering at our basketball games?"

"Hmm maybe," Brooke laughed as she sat down next to him.

"Ok so we better not be watching a chick flick."

"Why would we watch one of those?" Brooke asked innocently as she started the movie.

"Awwww Mean Girls?!"!"

"Why not? It's not that girly," Brooke said defensively.

"Yeaa, not really. Plus the Plastics are pretty hot," Kyle joked.

Brooke threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"Just watch the movie."


	14. Friends for Never

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!**

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"So i'm thinking about talking to Brooke today," Haley said as her and NAthan were on their way to school.

Nathan glanced at her, "Like just talking to her? OR really talking to her and becoming best friends again?"

"Being best friends again. I really miss her," Haley said.

"Thats great Hales. Maybe that will encourage Peyton too."

"Why are you all of a sudden anxious for all of us to become friends again?" Haley asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just want everyone to be cool with each other again. And maybe you guys will stop giving me dirty looks whenever i wanna talk to Brooke.

"I do not give you firty looks!" Haley gasped.

"You used to. But i was talking about Peyton."

"Yeaa she's still kinda pissed."

"I hope she comes around. I heard that Kyle talked to her about it though."

"Kyle's like a life saver around here isn't he?"

"You could say that. He was just always around to help people."

"I think we all are gonna need him for awhile," Haley said as they parked into school.

"Yea, especially Brooke."

"Do you ever think about Kyle and BRooke together?"

"Yea all the time," Nathan said as he helped Haley out of the car, "but they just don't realize how good they would be."

"I love Lucas, he's my best friend. But there's that connection i see between KYle and Brooke."

"I know, they've always had that. But they've still remained friends all these years."

"Maybe things will be different this year."

"Maybe."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice outfit," Brooke complimented as Kyle approached her.

"Why thank you. I got the idea from my fashion adviser. Kyle was wearing his wash jeans, the white AE long sleeved shirt, he even pulled up the sleeves, and white K swisses.

"Well it looks like she did a good job," Brooke said as they walked towrds the quad.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kyle said. Brooke was wearing dark jeans that went to the middle of her shin, a white tank top under a half cut baby blue cardigan, and black flats. Her hair was in loose curls.

"Thank you. I actually dress myself," Brooke joked.

"I'm just gonna ignore that," Kyle said as Nathan and Haley came up to them.

"Hey guys. Umm Kyle i need to talk to you real quick," Nathan said.

"Ummm okayy, i'll see you guys later," Kyle said to Brooke and Haley.

They made their way into the locker hallway.

"So whats up?"

"I just got word from one of the players that the Kodiaks have been around the mall. They might plan to make an appearance this morning."

"I can't believe it. They'll know what's gonna happen if we see them here. They're gonna get their asses kicked."

"Ky Aaron's just trying to get you psyched. Don't let him get to you."

"Nate i can't make promises. Plus it might not be Aaron i'm going after."

"Alright fine. Just try to keep your cool. And if you can't, just act like you are," Nathan joked.

"I hear what you saying," Kyle said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley stood next to each other for a few seconds until Brooke decided to talk away.

"Brooke! Can i talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked.

"Ummm sure?"

They walked to a more quieter spot in the quad and sat down.

Haley sighed, "So how've you been?"

"Alright i guess. How's the baby?"

"Tutorbaby's good. It's kicking like crazy though."

Brooke laughed.

"Look i just wanna apologize for how i've been treating you lately. I didn't really have a reason to."

"You had perfect reason. I slept with your husband and you had to see it."

"But he wasn't my husband at the time. It shouldn't matter."

"I guess not."

"So are we friends again Tigger?"

"Of course Tutormom," Brooke said as they hugged.

"So, how are things with you and Lucas?" Haley asked as they started walking around the quad.

"We're good. Taking things slow."

"Yeaa. But why did yo uget back with Lucas so soon? I thought you kinda hated him. You did slam the door in his face."

"Yeaa, but i just felt like i needed to start over. Lucas and Peyton tried, but it didn't work out. SO if me and Luke work out this time, then it was meant to be. If it doesn't, then at least it'll be because we weren't meant to be, not because there were other things in the way.

"That's pretty smart. BUt Lucas aren't thinks you guys are meant to be."

"I can't completely trust Lucas. I don't know if i'll ever."

"Then maybe he's not the one."

"Geez, are you guys trying to discourage me? Nate said the same thing to me yesterday!"

"Look, welove Lucas, but he's hurt you enough. Plus you and Peyton are the only ones he's had a serious relationship with. He hasn't really ventured out in the world."

"Yeaa maybe, but why do you guys have to point it out!" Brooke whined.

"Hey, you need to know."

"But why aren't venturing out? Lucas and Felix are the only guys i've had serious relationships with."

"Maybe you've already found your guy. I'll see ya later," and Haley walked off.

"What is with all these hints?!?!" Brooke said as she walked away also.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaron i don't see why we have to go to their school," John said as he rode shotgun with Aaron at the wheel.

"Because it's fun to get inside their heads. Especially Kyle."

"But why, that might get him more pumped to try to beat us?" Jordan said from the backseat.

"Look don't you wanna win? Plus, you four sold him out, so why are you protecting him now?"

"Because WE didn't sell him out, AJ did," John said as he turned around and glared at AJ.

"Exactly, and im thankful for that. Now i know just how to push his buttons."

"BUt why did you have to mention Brooke?" Tommy asked.

"Because the guy has the hots for her, whether he knows it or not, i'm just using that to my advantage."

"You're just gonna talk to her right? You're not gonna hurt her or anything?" AJ asked.

"No, i'm not gonna hurt her. I'm just gonna approach her a couple of times, that'll get Kyle's blood boiling," Aaron said.

"Man you don't need to do that. Just leave Brooke alone, i don't even know why we're doing this, it's stupid," AJ said.

"Hey! I'm not the one who gave away my 'best friend's' person history alright? You should've known what you were getting yourself into when you challenged the Ravens, and you should've known that you were getting yourself when you came to me and spilled."

"But--"

"You did this AJ, not me," Aaron said as they pulled into THH, "so you guys ready?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Kyle, and Lucas were all sitting around a table, just talking.

"Hey, do you guys have any idea where Peyton is?" Haley asked.

"Probably somewhere with Jake, they're starting to become friends," Kyle answered.

"Friends, yeaa right," Nathan joked.

"Umm guys--"

"Brooke come on, it can't be that awkward talking about her is it?"

"No that's not it--"

"She'll come around Brooke, just give her some time."

"Guys!! That's not what i was talking about!" Brooke yelled.

"Well what were you talking about babe?" Lucas asked.

"THAT was what i was talking about," Brooke said pointing behind them.

Kyle and Nathan turned around and saw a black Mustang pull up in the parking lot. Five guys got out and started walking towards the campus.

"It was only a matter of time," Kyle said, standing up.

"Man, why did they have to come here?" Brooke asked.

"They just want to scare us," Lucas said as he kissed the top of Brooke's head.

"No, they wanna scare me," Kyle said, "but they're kind of doing a bad job."

By now the whole school had noticed the five guys walking towards them. The basketball team had assembled simultaneously, like they were ready if something were to happen.

"Remember what i said," Nathna whispered to Kyle.

"Yep, stay cool."

Aaron was standing in front of him, with the other guys behind him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Nathan said.

"I guess so. We just thougth we'd visit our opponents before the next game," Aaron sneered.

"Yeaa, well you did your visiting, now leave," Lucas said.

Aaron ignored what Lucas said and looked past him and smiled, "Brooke Davis, i don't believe we've met."

Brooke just rolled her eyes, she was used to guys like this by now.

"You heard Lucas, leave," Kyle said.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I just wanted to compliment her cheering skills. I especially enjoyed her routine at halftime."

Lucas tried to step closer, but Kyle put his hand in front of him.

"If that's all you came here for, then you can leave now Morgan."

"Actually Sammet, i also came here to see you before tomorrow night's game. We haven't really had time to catch up. I mean, out last encounter didn't go so well, you kind of overreacted with the mention of Ally."

"Cut the crap. Just say what you want to say and leave."

"Kyle--"

"Stay out of this John," Kyle said coldly.

"We just wanted to see you guys, But i can see we're not wanted, so we'll leave," Aaron said as they turned around to leave.

Nathan and Kyle turned away from them while Brooke and Haley walked towards the locker hallways.

"Hey guys wait for me in the car," Aaron said as he ran towards the locker hallway.

"That guy was such a jerk," Haley said as they went to their lockers.

"I know, i now knwo why Ky hates him so much," Brooke said.

"Talking about me?"

Brooke and Haley whipped around and Aaron was standing in front of them.

"You shouldn't be here," Haley stammered.

"I know, i just wanted to see you guys before i left," Aaron sneered.

"Yea, well you saw us, so beat it creep," Brooke said, her bitch mode coming in.

"Fiesty aren't we?"

"Dude i can't believe that guy," Nathan said.

"Yeaa, everytime i see him i hate him more."

"Kyle!" JOrdan yelled.

"Jordan, it's not a good idea for you to be here," Kyle warned.

"No, i mean i know! But Aaron just snuck into the hallway!"

"Haley and Brooke aren't here," Nathan whispered.

They looked at each other and ran towards the hallway.

"Now i see why KYle came back. I would too if i knew a girl like you would be here," Aaron said as he walked closer to Brooke.

"Yea, i've heard worse come ons."

"Yea? Well you haven't seen nothing," Aaron said as he reached to touch her face. All of a sudden he felt someone grab the back of his clothes.

Kyle had grabbed Aaron's back and slammed him against the opposite wall of lockers. Aaron tried to get out of it, but Kyle was too strong.

"I thought i told you to leave," KYle said, still holding Aaron agains the lockers.

"Just wanted to say hi," Aaron sneered.

"Yea? Well don't," Kyle said, "and stay away from here."

"Stay away from here, or stay away from Brooke?" Aaron whispered so only Kyle could hear him.

"Both," Kyle said before shoving Aaron one mroe time before letting him go.

Aaron just smirked, "See you on the court Kyle," and walked away.

Part of the school had formed in the hallway, the other half pushing to get a glipse of what was going on.

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned towards Brooke, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeaa, i'm fine."

"He didn't touch you or anything did he?"

"He tried, but i think you got here in time."

"Man Kyle, you had him," Nathan said.

Haley gave him a stern look, "I mean, yeaa it was good, but you shouldn't fight."

Kyle smiled, "Yea i kept my cool until that point."

"Well i was right," Brooke said.

Kyle looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Your muscles do look more showable in that shirt."

They all laughed as the bell rang. Everybody scattered to their lockers or to their classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan and Kyle walked into English Lit.

"Aaron's not gonna back down is he?" Nathan asked.

"Nope," Kyle replied as they both sat down.

"He's gonna try to keep getting to you isn't he?"

"Yup."

"So you might end up kicking his ass before the final game?"

"Yeaa pretty much," Kyle said as class started.


	15. Who Do You Think You're Fooling?

Thanks for all the review! I appreciate it.

ENOY AND REVIEW

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOOTHOTHOTHOTH

The news of the Kodiak's 'visit' sparked interesting conversation. Wherever Kyle turned, there seemed to be some kids talking about him or trying to get away from him. He had even heard in Chemistry that someone said he was bi polar.

From the way things were going now, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself the next time he saw Aaron, which would most likely be at the game tomorrow night. He honestly tried to keep his cool, but the way he looked at Brooke and how he was trying to touch her, it just made his blood boil. BUt Kyle knew that Aaron meant to do all of that. Just to get him pissed enough so he would lose it.

But Kyle was more calm than he thought. All he had to do was stay away from him, and he would be fine.

For the rest of the day, he was in a semi bad mood. Plus there were people talking about him everywhere he went.

His next class was weightlifting, just what he needed to take out all his anger.

"So, that was pretty cool what you did this morning," Lucas said, bring Kyle out of his thoughts.

"Ahh not really. It was just Aaron being an asshole."

"Yeaa maybe. You really hate that guy don't you?"

"In this case, i more than hate him."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. He's done so many things that make me hate him. But mainly it's just his whole attitude. I hate it when people think they're better than everyone else. And he always tries to start stuff with me. It's just all around annoying."

"Yeaa, i've met a few guys like that. BUt it was nice what you did for Brooke."

"It's not a big deal. I've done stuff like that more than once for Brooke."

"Really? When?" Lucas knew it probably wasn't any of his business, but he could never exactly figure out the relationship that Brooke and KYle had, in some way he needed to know what i was all about so he wouldn't feel so uneasy about it anymore.

"When i lived here before. She would get too drunk to stand at parties, some guy would try to take advantage of her. Then i would come in and punch the living dayligths out of them. Hoist Brooke over my shoulder and take her to Peyton's. That's just how it's kind of always been."

"I thought she stopped for awhile?"

Kyle sighed, "She did, for awhile. I mean, she was fine, like she is now. But then i moved and she also had alot of stuff going on."

"She really depended on you didn't she?"

"Yea, but she needed to learn that i wans't always gonna be there for her whenever things got hard. So she stuck it out, she still drank, but she was beter. I guess that's where you came along," Kyle joked.

Lucas just stared at him, "You know i really love her rgiht?"

"Can't say i do. All i know is that you care for her."

"Dude how could you say that? You weren't here, you didn't know what me and Brooke went through to be together. All the crap that happened. And who says that you care for her and i don't?"

"You're right i don't. It's none of my business but you brought it up. I wasn't here when all this 'crap' was going on. You know other than the fact that you royally screwed Brooke over, i thought we could maybe get along. But don't talk to me like you know what me and Brooke have been through. You probably weren't even paying attention to Brooke when you were so wrapped up in Peyton huh? And just so you know, i came back for Brooke and Brooke only. So the next time you wanna say i don't care about her i just might have to hurt you."

And Kyle walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he really shoved him into the lockers?" Peyton asked as her and Haley sat in the library during study hall.

"Yeaa, it was so quick too. Before i knew it Aaron was against the lockers."

"Damn, i wish i could've seen that."

"Yeaa you missed out. Where were you by the way?"

"Oh me and Jake got to school right when the bell rang. We kept on playing with Jenny we lost track of time."

"Mmmhmmm. So, you and Jake seem to be getting along well.."

"Before you go there, don't. We're just friends right now. It's too soon to have anything."

"Yeaa, maybe. So have you thought about talking to Brooke?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed, "Yea i've thought about it. I still haven't gotten the courage to talk to her yet. I'm still kind of iffy on what she'll say. I did say she was dead to me."

"But you didn't mean that. And plus, she forgave me and Lucas."

"She probably wouldn't have if Kyle wasn't here though."

"Like i told Nathan, we're gonna need him here for awhile."

"Yeaa, its kinda like old times."

"Were they good old times?"

"Oh Haley they were the best. We all got along, we trusted each other. Backed each other up whenever it was needed. We were all so close. Now it's amazing how much everything's changed."

"I bet that sucks. But you know it's not too late to reconnect. I mean, we're all going to Duke next year."

"Brooke's going to Duke?"

"Yeaa, turns out Victoria's Secret doens't really care where she goes to school as long as she sends in the designs and stuff, she'll still get her label on the outfits.

"Thats great. She deserves it."

"Peyton, just talk to her! I know she missed you just as much as you miss her."

"That's what Kyle told me."

"Well Kyle's right."

"He's been right alot lately." Peyton laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke had study hall, and she was trying to understand Calculus. Key word trying.

No matter what she couldn't get it. She was so confused with all the numbers and the symbols, it looked like japanese or something.

She flipped through the pages and saw the one picture her and Lucas took the first time they started dating. That was the good point in their relationship. Everything was going good. Well to her everything was good. Lucas was probably seeing Peyton around that time.

The pain that she felt is something that she probably will never get over. She had tried so many times, but she would always come back to that one dark place. She thought about what Haley, Kyle, even Nathan had asked her. Lucas had hurt her so much in the past, so why was she still with him? Most people expected her to chew him out when he came running back, but Brooke had to see if her and Lucas were really meant to be. SHe didn't want to look back ten years from now and wonder what would've happened if she gave him a chance maybe things would've been different. Brooke wanted to be with Lucas without any other lies or problems going on. So far so good. They were getting along great but there was this little incy wincy problem that was really starting to bother her.

No matter how many times they said they were fine, she knew that Lucas and Kyle couldn't stand each other.

It was inevitable, she should've known they wouldn't like each other. Lucas was the one to hurt Brooke so bad, and KYle was always protective over her, always had been always will be. And Lucas was probably intimidated by Kyle. Brooke couldn't count the nubmer of times people would go up to her and ask if her and KYle were dating. She didn't think they acted liek it, but to other people that was a different case.

She was surprised one of them hadn't thrown the first punch yet. It was kind of hurtful, seeing the two men in her life fighting. But in time she hoepd they would get over it.

Key word hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen any girls you like yet?" Nathan asked as him and Kyle were shooting hoops in the gym during lunch.

"Not really man. I don't really want a girlfriend. The girls here are so sketchy, except the ones we hang out with."

"Thats good though. Before Haley i always liked girls from afar. Never really wanted a girlfriend."

"And then along came Peyton," Kyle joked.

"I guess you could say that. Yenno if you were to get a girlfriend, it wouldn't work out, you can never keep a girl that long."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing dude. I'm just saying, they would probably be intimidated by Brooke."

"Okayy. How'd we start talking about me and girls to Brooke?"

"I don't know, but that's not the point. I'm saying that you can never keep a girlfriend cause eventually she gets tired of Brooke being around all the time. Remember Lindsay Thompson?"

"Lindsay Thompson, junior year. Yeaa, one of my exes. What about her?"

"What do you mean 'what about her?' Dude she couldn't stand Brooke. She was always whining and complaining about you not spending time with her."

"She was too needy. Now i know why i broke up with her."

"Yea, but the point is, unless Brooke's around, you're never gonna settle down."

"Woah woah woah, settle down? Nate we're still in high school. I'm too young to settle down."

"Well what do yuo think i did?"

"You got married, so basically until that baby comes and you guys are set with your house and dog, you're not settled. But it's nice to know that you wanna be settled."

"Whatever, stop changing the subject."

"Well what do you want me to do? Stop talking to Brooke?"

"Ky remember what i asked you your first night back?"

"Nate you asked me alot of stuff--"

"The thing about Brooke, about you having feelings for her?"

"Yeaaa, and i told you i just cared about her, not in the way that you think."

"Well you wanna know what i think?"

"No not really, but you're gonna tell me," KYle said smiling.

"I think that you do have feelings for Brooke, you were just doing a good job at hiding it. But now i know and Haley knows. So you're busted."

"Once again Nate, i do not have feelings for Brooke. She's like my best friend."

"Mmmhmmm keep telling yourself that. BUt what about all those times you've slept over each other's houses? You always taking care of her. And why did you think Brooke got all mental when she found out that you and Rachel slept together? And why were you about to kill Aaron when he was like an inch away from touching Brooke?"

"Alright look. The reason we've slept over each other's houses is because we both basically live alone. And if anything were to happen Brooke woud've told Peyton who would've told you. Once again, i care about Brooke, which is why i always take care of her, it wasn't like you were gonna do it. Brooke didn't want me to get involved in Rachel's little games, she saw what it did to Cooper, it landed him in the hospital with her little lies. And lastly i hate Aaron anway, so if he's gonna go after someone i care about i'm gonna get them. If you were in a fight with Aaron i would've come to your rescue, doesn't mean i have feleings for you or anything. So there."

"Yeaa i almost believed you. Come on Kyle, when are you gonna be honest with yourself?"

"Nate i'm being perfectly honest with myself. There never was and there never will be anything between me and Brooke except friends."

"Still lying. You've been lying to yourself for years now. The sooner you realize things, the better."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was weight training?" Brooke asked as her and Lucas sat together during lunch.

"It was alright, nothing special."

"Did you hang out with Kyle any?"

"Ummm...Yenno not really."

"You know you can stop lying now. I already know that you two don't get along."

"It's not that Brooke. It's just that we don't see eye to eye. He still set that i'm gonna hurt you."

"I know. I also know that you two exchanged some words. Nathan told me."

"We were just talking. It wasn't about anything bad."

"Yeaa, i don't believe you. So spill."

"Fine. I mentioned what happened this morning, and somehow we started talking about you. I was asking him about your guys relationship. He said he doesn't think i really love you, then i kind of accused him of not caring about you. So yeaa, it didn't really go so well."

"Well you guys didn't fight did you?"

"NO not really,"

"Good, we'll just leave it at that. If you guys don't get along then like just stay away from each other."

"I will. But i'm sorry, i shouldn't have said anything," Lucas said as he held her hand.

"I know Luke, but both of you are big parts of my life. I just wanted you toget along."

"If it makes you feel better, i'll try to work it out with him. I'll show him that i love you."

"Good idea, but i must warn you. He's just as stubborn as me, so if you get him to see, i tip my hat to you," Brooke joked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle couldn't stop thinking about what Nathan had said earlier. Did he really have feelings for Brooke? He was sure he cared for her, but not sure if he had feelings for her, or more, maybe if he was in love with her.

He spent all day thinking about it, then Peyton had called. She wanted him to come over, hang out since she hadn't talked to him in awhile.

"Hey Kyle come in."

"Hey Peyt. Still in this house i see."

"Yeaa, still living here," Peyton said as she closed the door.

"Larry still out for work?"

"YEaa, he comes by every once in awhile, but it's alrgiht, i kinda like the silence."

"Same here. Whenever i'm home alone, it gives you time to think."

They made their way upstairs to Peyton's room. It was just how Kyle remembered it. There was of course, alot more drawings on her walls, and her record collection had increased.

Peyton went over to her chair and sat down while Kyle collapsed on her bed.

"So how are you Peyton?"

SHe shrugged, "Alright i guess. As good as i can be expected."

"So you're fine with Lucas and Brooke being back together?"

"Yea i'm fine. I'm just starting to be friends with JAke, he's who i wanna be with."

"But doesn't it bother you that it's so soon?"

"Kind of, but it seems you think so. Kyle you're kind of confusing me..."

"Look if you're gonna go on and talk about how i have feelings for Brooke i don't wanna hear it, i heard enough from Nathan," KYle said.

"I was gonna say it was confusing how you haven't talked to Brooke about this, but on second thought--"

Kyle groaned, "Can we just drop it? I don't have romantic feelings for Brooke, i never have."

"Oh no i think you do. Nathan's right Kyle. We've all seen it, but it seems you and Brooke haven't."

"Okay let's say i do have feelings for Brooke, it's not gonna work out, she's with Lucas. And she doens't have feelings for me anyway."

"That's where you're wrong my friend. If i didn't know you and Brooke, and i walked into school and saw you two together, i would think you guys were dating. Remember when people would ask you if you two were together? It was ridiculous."

"Yea maybe but that doesn't matter anymore. Brooke is still with Lucas."

"Kyle you and i both knwo that you don't like them together."

"You're right about that. I don'r like them together because i know that Lucas is gonna hurt her or cheat on her again."

"Maybe, but the main reason you don't like Lucas is because her has Brooke exclusively and you don't. Dude, the girl has feelings for you. Anyone can see that. Why do you think she got all pissed that you slept with--"

"It was because she thought i was gonna turn my back on her and go take care of Rachel. SHe already told me."

"Yea that might be one reason. But another would be because she doesn't want you to be with Rachel because she wants to be with you."

"I think you and Nate and everyone is thinking too much into this. Ther eis nothing going on with me and Brooke. Nothing."

"Suree, Kyle you can tell me that until you're blue in the face, but you're not fooling anyone. Well except Brooke, and maybe Lucas," Peyton joked.

"Peyt tihs is not funny. I'm tired of having to explain myself to you guys. Me and Brooke have a very complivcated relationship, one that no one will probably understand, but we're not in lov ewith each other."

Peyton gave him a smirk.

"I never said anything about being in love. You did."


	16. A Minute Is All I Get

I realized from rereading the chapters that i didn't put alot of Brucas action in it. In this chapter or the next couple of chapters i'm gonna be adding alot more Brucas parts and such. There's also gonna be a tragedy that happens to one of the characters, so look out for it! 

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Kyle left Peyton's house confused and annoyed.

What gave her the right to assume things going on in his life? He sure wasn't sticking his nose into her business, so he expected the same kind of treatment. And Nathan. Lucas was his freaking brother, if anything he should be protecting Lucas and discouraging him and Brooke, not wanting it to happen. Things were happening way too fast for him to process. Kyle was naturally a worry wart, always worrying about other people, now he had to make sure it didn't look like he had feelings for Brooke. He couldn't.

It wasn't possible.

As Kyle plopped down on his bed, he made a mental list of everything that he was thinking/worrying about the past couple of days.

1. Of course the next game agains tthe Kodiaks.

2. He was basically failing Calculus.

3. Nathan and Peyton, hoping they wouldn't say anything to Brooke.

4. Brooke, who he fought with twice in the two weeks he's been back.

5. He hadn't talked to his grandfather in weeks.

The first four had been problems that kept on reoccurring for some reason. Aaron was always up his ass, trying to get him to crack, but it wasn't gonna happen. There was no way in hell Aaron was gonna let Aaron walked away with his cocky smirk with the Eastern Basketball Champion title. Kyle was always bad at math, but when he moved, he didn't have all this drama and crap to think about, so eventually he came out of algebra 2 with a B. Nathan and Peyton, well, they were always bothering him about Brooke, even in the beginning. He didn't think much of it at the time, eventually they would leave him along, but now was different. Before KYle wouldn't really fight with Brooke all that much, and when they did, it was easily solved. But rarely they ever fought. Ever since he got back him and BRooke were fighting over all these ridiculus things, it made no sense why they were fighting, they just were. They shared apologies, and they were good again. He just didn't know how longer he had until the next fight. This time he was expecting it.

The last time Kyle remembered talking to his grandfather was a couple of weeks before he got the phone call from Nathan. Kyle's grandfather, Andrew Sammet, was a big part of Kyle's life, even more than his own father. It was actually Kyle's grandfather that got him interested in basketball. After Kyle's mom died, his dad busied himself in work. Michael Sammet was this big architect, celebrites were hiring him to draw up their dream houses, it was a pretty demanding job, which meant that he was around less and less. Kyle would get the occasional gifts, ipods, basketball hoops, watches, new clothes, money, basically everything he wanted. Guiilt presents. Kyle's grandfather wasn't around alot, with him living in Virginia, but when he moved up there, they were really close. You could say that his grandfather was his dad.

Kyle had meant to call him, but he was barely ever at home anymore. He was either at Brooke's, Nathan's, school, or the Rivercourt. Then he would go straight home and crash, wake up the next morning, leave, and not come back until night time. That was just the way it was.

Just as Kyle was about to reach for the phone, he remembered he had basketball practice.

Deciding he would call as soon as he got home, he grabbed his gym bag and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being cheerleading captain wasn't an easy job, no matter what anyone said.

First there was the whole group of girls, and when girls get together, who knows what will happen. Brooke has to make sure everything is alright with them all, so they're no problems. Then comes making sure the girls are all fit and can do the stunts. If there's one girl that can't do it, the whole routine had to be done over agian. Then Brooke has to deal with their attitudes. There were 18 girls total, which meant 18 different personalities, and 18 different times of the month. She had to break up fights and solve them.

But that was just the life of a cheerleader. And Brooke was good at it, so why not?

She loved cheerleading, it was one of the things she was good at, besides making clothes. Before cheerleading was her life almost, the only reason she went to school. BUt lately, she's been thinking of cheering as only a hobby, just something else to do. And there was Peyton in the squad, which made it awkward.

The routine she came up with was absolutely perfect. It was good becaus she only had to go over it twice with the squad, and they were perfect. Brooke was even impressed by Peyton's role in the routine. Peyton had two left feet, it still surprised her sometimes that Peyton had managed to stay in the group for so long, Brooke thought she would've kicked her out by then.

The girls decided to sir around, some left for a few minutes to buy something to eat, then bring it back and just hang out. It would probably be one of the last times they were all together, just talking. And it was a plus that the boys were practicing.

Since Lucas was taken out of playing completely, he went to hang out with Brooke during practice. Brooke was a little hesitant because Peyton was gonna be there, and she didn't want things to be weird. SHe still hadn't talked to Peyton since that one time at her house, where she had said Brooke was dead to her.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said as he sat next to Brooke on the very top of the bleachers.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Brooke said, peering into the bag.

"Well, since i had a couple of minutes, i stopped by the cafe and got some turkey sandwiches and hot chocolate."

"Oooh yay! I love your mom's hot chocolate."

"And that's why i got it for you," Lucas smiled as he handed her a sandwich and set her hot chocolate down in front of her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Brooke asked, "Does it ever feel awkward to you that we're together now and Peyton's still around?"

"No not really. SHe has no reason to be upset, she broke up for me, and she didn't even think she had feelings for me ."

"Yeaa i know. BUt does it ever get weird to you?"

"No, and it shouldn't for you either," Lucas said as he held her hand.

"I know, but it's just awkward for me i guess. Since me and her arent friends anymore."

"You guys will work it out. You always do."

"I'm not sure about this time Luke. We both said some things that are gonna be hard to get over."

"Well whatever happens, you know you have me right?"

"I know," Brooke said as Lucas pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you're doing a real nice job of acting like you don't feel something for her," Nathan said as he stood next to Kyle.

Kyle had been glancing up in Lucas and Brooke's direction for the past 10 minutes. To some people, it looked like nothing. But to Nathan, it looked like a whole lot of something, and he was gonna find out what it was.

"Well you know it's weird that they're sitting all the way up there. I see them in like the corner of my eye."

"Mmhmm i'm sure."

"YOu know Nate i'm getting really tired of this crap you and Peyton keep on bothering me about. Just leave it alone," KYle said frustratingly.

"Glad to see Peyton sees it too, and in fact even Haley does. Look, i'm not trying to get you mad or anything, but seriously, when are you gonna accept the fact that you have a thing for Brooke? It's not embarassing or anything."

"I'm not embarassed because i don't like her like that!! I'm just tired of you guys always crowding around me, telling me to go for it. There's nothing to go for so will you just shut up already?!?! And i'm not about to worry Brooke over stuff like this, she's with Lucas, and she's happy."

"Yeaa, she's happy, but she could be happier with you man! Just think about it," Nathan said as he walked away.

"There's no point in thinking about it cause i don't!" Kyle yelled.

"You don't what?" Brooke asked, coming up behind Kyle.

"Oh that, nothing, just stuff, guy stuff, you wouldn't understand," Kyle said.

"Umm okayy, so whats up?"

"Practicing. I see you and your squad are slacking off," KYle joked.

"Hey!" she said she punched him, "we already practiced, and we're perfect, so there!" and she stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature Brooke."

"You know it. So umm i heard about your talk with Lucas at weight training..."

Kyle looked at her, "What talk? We talked, but not that much. Just about what happened this morning."

"Really? Cause from what Lucas told me it goes way deeper than that."

"What is this the third degree? Yes, we talked about more than that."

"Seriously Kyle, why do you guys have to argue so--"

"We weren't arguing! He's the one who claimed that i didn't care about you!"

"Even so, i know that you care about me, you don't have to explain it all to Lucas."

"Well he needed it to be explained to him, cause he's obviously not getting it," KYle said as he sunk a three pointer.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked defensively.

"It's not supposed to mean anything. He just says these little comments that make me sound bad, and i set him right. If you don't want anymore conflict, then tell him to just mind his own business, that's all."

"I can't believe you! You're saying that you want my boyfriend to stay out of our business? He needs to know about all the stuff we've been through, he deserves to."

"I'm not saying he doesn't! He makes too many assumptions, which gives me reasons not to like him."

"You probably annoy him too you know?"

"WHy? Because i took his spot on the freaking team? I have done nothing except show him respect, i can't believe you think i wouldnt."

"If you show him respect, then why can't you two seem to get along then?"

Kyle dropped his ball, "And you think that it's my fault we don't get along! Get real Brooke, stop acting like Lucas is a little saint, because you know he's not. Stop blaming it on me! And the next time Lucas wants to talk, tell him to watch his mouth."

"Well how about the next time you wanna talk to me, don't!" Broooke called as Kyle walked away towards Nathan.

"Fine by me! Nate, i need to take off, i'll be ready for the game i promise."

"Umm sure, but you wanna tell me what that was?" Nathan said pointing towards Brooke's retreating figure.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now i just need to go real quick."

"Alright, i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeaa tomorrow," Kyle said as he headed towards the gym exit.

He headed towards his car, when he saw Peyton in the backseat of hers, drawing.

"Seems like you and Brooke have been fighting alot huh?" Peyton asked, not bothering to look up from her drawing.

"You heard that?"

"Mmhmm."

"Seriously, who the hell does she think she is? And where does she get off pinning this all on me!" Kyle yelled.

"Couldn't tell ya. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Psh yeaa right, and take another one of her tantrums, I'll pass."

"She just wants you and Lucas to get along."

"Well i really don't see that happening."

"Hmm i wonder why?" said Peyton, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I do not have feelings for Brooke. Right now i can't stand her! All we do if fight now. I try to avoid it, but this time i couldn't. It's not my fault that me and Lucas don't like each other. Lucas is the one who came up to me, and started asking me all these questions, and then goes to say i don't care about Brooke! Seriously, i am reaching my breaking point with all this. I came back here to be with you guys and maybe try to help Brooke, but whatever," Kyle said as he threw his bag into the backseat.

"Do you really mean that?" Peyton asked.

Kyle sighed, "At this point Peyt, yes. I'm just so over all this crap. I came here to see my old friends again and help Brooke with her problems, but she doesn't need me. So whatever i'm over it, if she wants to talk to me then she knows where i am."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once agian Kyle found himself at the bridge. Whenever he was sitting, with his feet dangling below, he felt like all his problems were all the below him, and that he was content up in the sky. Like whenever he was at this bridge, he forgot everything, and just took in the fresh air. He used to come up here and show his grandpa, whenever he was in town for visiting.

His mtoher was the first person to take him there. She always told him that whenever he was feelings down, to just sit down at the bridge and just admire the lake and the little building from far away.

It worked for the most part, but whenever he stepped off that bridge the overwhelming feelings took him over again. All his problems came rushing back in one huge whirlwing of emotions. Kyle never thought of himself as sensitive, he never really was. It was just easier to close yourself off, shut down your emotions. That way you couldn't get hurt, and nothing could touch you. But in the end they always did, but he would never let anyone see that.

Even at his mother's funeral, his face had remained blank. While his family members were teary eyed, some bawling, Kyle remained still, his face unreadable. He found no reason to cry, it wasn't like it was gonna bring her back, nothing would, so he would do nothing. He shed an occasional tear every once in awhile, but not alot.

As he was driving back to his house, Kyle tried to remember a time when everything was good, when he was content with his life. He thought of times when he lived here before, or in Virginia, when he had still been with Ally, and things were fun.

But he realized that there was always something missing, like he was never content with the way things were. Like he wanted something else, like he wasn't completely or truly happy with things. When he was in Tree Hill he would want to venture out of this tiny little town, and when he was in Virginia he missed his home town life crazy, and when things started going sour with Ally, he wished back to when they were together, or when he was back in Tree Hill with Brooke and Nathan.

He never really felt complete at all. It could be because he missed his mom, or maybe it was his dad. But either way he wasn't gonna look into it. There was no point. His mother was in heaven and his dad was somewhere in Costa Rica.

There were two cars parked in the driveway when Kyle pulled in. He noticed his dad's Avanlanche truck, and a Lincoln parked behind it.

Okay so his dad was home, and apparently he had brought home a guest. At first he thought it was another one of his girlfriends, but they would never drive a Lincoln, more like convertables and expensive cars.

He opened the door and heard two male voices talking quietly from the living room. He saw his dad, still in his business shirt and tie, and an older man in a gray suit with papers sprawled on the kitchen table. His dad looked pretty stressed, his hair was messy, and he was drinking scotch. SOmething wasn't right.

"Dad?" KYle called out.

HIs dad lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot. The other man turned around and faced him with a expression on his face, one that KYle was familiar with.

"Son, i have some bad news," his father began as he stood up and made his way over to him.

"Dad, whats going on?" Kyle asked. His father just stared at him, like he wanted to say it but couldn't.

"Grandpa had a heart attack last night..."

"Well is he alright?" KYle interrupted.

"No son, i'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

"Wait... what?" KYle demanded.

"Kyle, grandpa died last night."

"Dad, you're kidding right? I mean, he was fine..." KYle said.

"Yes he was fine, but it just happened son. There was nothing the doctors could do."

"No no no this isn't happening. YOu're lying," Kyle said backing away.

"I wish i... KYLE!!" his dad called to him, but Kyle was already out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle ran. He ran all through Tree Hill until he came back to the bridge for the second time in the last hour.

Things couldn't get mroe worse then the way things were now.

When he reached the bridge he bowed his head to try to catch his breath. Somehow a sob broke out through his breathing, and tears were falling from his eyes into the river.

Great. Now Kyle was even more alone than he already was. His grandfather, the last close family member, had died. Now he would have to go all the way back to Virginia, and attend the funeral. Then he would have to be there when his will was read out, since he had an inheritance from him, and clean out his grandfather's house. It would take him at least a week to get everything settled and divided along the family members, and there were alot since he was part Italian.

He would also have to miss the game. He would rather be playing than at the funeral, but he needed to honor his grandfather by going, so that's what he had to do.

He knew he had to call Nathan, let him know what was going on, and that he wouldn't be there for the game.

BUt he just needed a moment to feel sad, to greive, because after that he would close off his emotions again.

Right now he just needed a minute.


	17. My Last Resort

When i posted the new chapter, other stories were being posted at the same time, and i think my chapter skipped to the next page. So mayvbe you guys missed it?? 

Okayy well this is the chapter, kinda sad, but yeaa.

ENJOY AND REVIEW

OTHOOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Numb. The only times Kyle ever rememberd this feeling was when he was drunk, and when his mother had died those years ago. After those times, he never felt numb at all. He was always in touch with his feelings and his emotions, but he never ever acted on them.

His dad was driving, his eyes focused distinctly on the road. They were driving to THH, so Kyle could quickly let Nathan know that he wouldn't be there for the game. Then it was off to the airport to attend the funeral. They were already dressed in their suits, but Kyle had left his jacket in his bag, it was too stiff, too adult.

He still didn't understand why they had to have the funeral a day after grandfather died. Most families wait a few days to have things in order, but the Sammet/Giovanni family was anything but normal.

KYle's stomach dropped when he saw Nathan, in his shirt and tie, and Haley walking towards the quad.

"Uhh you can wait here, i'll just be a minute," Kyle murmured as he stepped out of the car, in his black pants and tie with a white shirt.

He walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't looked in the mirrior this morning, he probably looks like hell. When he got home from the bridge, he sat down with the lawyer and his dad, and discussed that Andrew Giovanni's will was gonna be read in Virginia after his funeral.

Kyle stopped in front of Nathan and HAley, who were both looking at him with questioning looks.

Haley quietly excused herself, giving Kyle a small smile.

"Kyle, what's up? And why are you wearing black?" Nathan asked confused.

"Listen, something came up, and i have to go back to Virginia for a few days."

"But what about the game? That's today you know," Nathan was incredulously.

"I know, i didn't expect to be leaving, but my grandfather died.."

"Drew?" Nathan asked in disbelief. Drew Giovanni wasn't around that much, but when he was, it was fun. KYle and Nathan used to sit in his study going through this old books and knick knacks. Sometimes they would drink scotch when Drew offered it.

"Yeaa, he had a heart attack the other night. The funeral's today, that's why im dressed like this, no time to change when we land."

"Oh man, i'm sorry. I really liked your grandfather." Nathan said sadly.

"Yea, me too. But Nate i'm so sorry, but i can't get back in time to play..."

"You know don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

"YOu don't have to lie but thanks anyway," KYle laughed as they shared a manly hug.

"So i see your dad finally showed up," Nathan said as he stared at Michael Scott from across the parking lot.

"Yea, it only takes a death to get him to come around."

"When will you be back?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't really know. Grandfather had a big house, we'll have to sort everything out, see who gets what. And the whole family has to be there when we sell it, so i really have no idea. BUt i'm gonna be back for the final game."

"Alright, that's good. Well call me when you get a chance," Nathan said.

"I will man, you guys will do good," KYle said as he backed away and headed over to the car.

"Hey what do you want me to tell Brooke?" Nathan yelled, "she's gonna wanna know where you are."

"Just tell her what i told you."

"No apologies, nothing?"

"I'm getting tired having to apologize and hear sorrys, she knows my number if she wants to talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that the Giovanni's were a good size family would be an understatement. When Kyle was little, the only family he had ever known was his mom, dad, and grandfather. Ever since he was little, he was always told to call his grandpa grandfather, that it was more polite and important.

It was only after his mother died when he was 13, that he saw his whole family for the first time. He had alot of everything. Cousins, aunts, uncles, ranging from all different ages. At first he was mad at them. Where were they when his mother was alive? But little did they know that his mother had kept in touch with all of them, why Kyle had never met them, he didn't know. But the Giovanni's were a dynasty, one that would go on for years, maybe even forever. Kyle hadn't really considered himself part of that dynasty, he never really saw them alot. He remembered asking grandfather why he never really knew his family, and his grandfather had said that they didn't like the way he was being raised, with a dad that was never around. So they just didn't keep in touch. Kyle could've been angry, but he couldn't. He wouldn't wanna be around himself and his dad either.

As he entered the church, he heard murmurs, sniffling, and bawling. Grandfather's casket hadn't been brought in yet, but he knew it was coming. Since he was the deceased closest family, he was supposed to sit in the front, along with his uncles and aunts and their children, his cousins. His dad looked really out of place. His bronze hair and ivory skin did nothing for him in the presence of Italians. Kyle on the other hand, fit right in, with his tan skin and dark hair. He left his father at the end of the aisle and walked towards the very front. In the midst of the sniffling, he heard whispers, most likely talking about him.

There's Daniella's son.

Oh he looks just like his mother.

He'll get a big chunk from Drew.

His father actually had the nerve to show up here?

It was all things that KYle had heard before. His grandfather had told him that he looked like the boy version of his mother when she was a teenager. Everytime he came around, he would be commented on that. It wasn't that he minded, it's just that he already knew. It actually made Kyle laugh at the thought of the Giovanni's focusing on his dad. Sometimes he felt like his dad cheated him out of having a really close family. After his mom died, his dad pretty much cut off contact with the Giovanni's. Kyle didn't really understand why, but he figured it soon after.

As he approached the second pew, he saw his uncle Leo stand up and face him. Leo was definitely his favorite uncle, from what he's seen of him anyway. Funny, charming, he taught Kyle his first lessons in self defense, and Kyle used them all the way until now.

"Hey uncle Leo," Kyle greeted quietly.

"How you doing Kyle?" Leo asked, his thick accent showing.

"Pretty good. It's good to see you, if only it were under better circumstances," KYle said as he sat down at the very end of the second pew.

"If only huh?"

"Yeaa..." Kyle said before he saw his aunt Vivian lean forward and smile at him, "Oh my gosh, sorry aunt Viv i didn't see you there," Kyle said as he got up again to hug his aunt.

"Yeaa, it's kinda hard to with this big guy between us," she joked, "how've you been Kyle?"

"Good, like i told Uncle Leo, i wish it was under happier reasons."

"We all wish that. Sorry for now keeping in touch, it's just..."

"You don't have to explain anything. I know, it's not your fault," Kyle said smiling slightly as the music started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan didn't think he was ever as nervous as he was today. Kyle wasn't gonna be in for the game, Lucas was benched, it was only himself. Sure back in junior year he carried the team by himself, but his ego was so big it filled in for another body. He wasn't like that anymore, so basically he was screwed.

After letting the team know, he knew Brooke had to find out somehow. And she would be pissed cause Kyle didn't tell her on his own.

So Nathan knew what he was expecting when Brooke barged up to him duirng lunch.

"Nathan where the hell is Kyle at?!?!"

"Umm Brooke--"

"No! He wasn't in English or any of our other classes, so?"

"Kyle had to go out of town for a couple of days--"

"WHAT? Nathan! The game is tonight!"

"Dont you think i know that? Kyle didn't know he was gonna be leaving either." Nathan said quietly.

"Well where did he go?"

"Virginia."

"He went back there?!?! So he's not coming back. That's just like KYle, to leave when--"

"Brooke that's not why. Drew had a heart attack the other day. Kyle and his dad are up there for the funeral."

"Oh my gosh, Drew died?" If anyone knew Kyle's grandfather, it was Nathan and Brooke.

"Yea, he's just up there for the funeral. There's also his will and stuff to do so Kyle has to be there for it. He came this morning and told me."

"Well why didn't he tell me?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Oh i don't know, maybe because the last time he talked to you, you guys were fighting?" Nathan asked sarcasticly.

"He still should've called me to let me know."

"He looked pretty bad when i saw him, i'm sure he'll call you later," Nathan said as he left Brooke to ponder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that the Giovanni's lived all across the world, every single one had managed to be there for the funeral, and if not then the reception.

Grandfather's house was filled with all his family. It still made Kyle laugh. He had all these relatives, but he had only seen them for funerals and family reunions. AFter that he never heard from them, until some other event came along.

His dad was standing in the corner, quietly talking to uncle Leo. Relatived kept on coming up to him and giving him hugs, kissing his cheeks, and shaking his hand, while all his dad got was a once over and a glare. He looked kind of surprised, but after awhile he was used to it.

What did he expect?

"AHem, may i have your attention please? If you all would sit down and get comfortable. I realize that there's not enough room for all of you to fit, so we'll just do this here." A lawyer had said. It wasn't the one that KYle had seen a couple of days ago. But grandfather did have alot of lawyers for his company.

"Alright. Now for all the ladies in the family, you all will be receiving Andrew's late wife, Yvonne's, jewelry. It will be devided evenly within the mothers, who will sort it out themselves between all their girls. They will also be receiiving all the family photo albums and college funds set aside for them. The grandaughters will be getting a sum of the inheritance"

"For all the children of Andrew and Yvonne, you will get a divided share of Giovanni Corp., but you will only run it if you get along and you are successful. And to give to the boys, some of his items and old books from his study. You also will be receiving college funds and an inheritance."

"And that brings me to Michael Sammet. You will be getting this house, do what you wish with it. Also his yacht located at the marina in Italy, you are to keep it in your name until your son is old enough, then he will receive it."

"Lastly Kyle Sammet. When you reach 18, you'll be receiving two beach houses. One in Greece and one in Italy. There's also a house in Spain that you will be inheriting along with a sum of money. Also photo albums saved containing pictures of the late Daniella Giovanni, and two family heirlooms, a ring and a necklace. Since you're already a senior and set for college, you'll get a certain amount of money for all your college necessities, like lab equipment, dorm payment, etc."

"If any of you have questions you can call my office," and the lawyer left.

"Well, looks like you're off pretty good eh Kyle," Uncle Leo asked.

"Looks like it. I didn't think grandfather would leave me alot," Kyle said quietly.

"I did. Father loved you, probably more than this whole family. Daniella always had father wrapped around her finger, and when you were born, he knew he had to be apart of your life."

"He was," was all Kyle could say.

"At least everyone's glad to see you, can't say the same for your dad though," Uncle Leo laughed.

"Yeaa, but he should've seen it coming. It's his fault. If he hadn't have stopped talking to everyone, then maybe everyone would welcome him. But i don't know, i haven't seen my dad in a few months anway." Kyle said as Aunt Vivienne approached them.

She added, "you know, that's exactly why the family doesn't accept him. Families stick together, your father obviously didn't understand that concept. He acted like he wanted nothing to do with this family, your mother's family. Daniella always wanted you to be close to us, but Michael wouldn't let it. And when we found out that he was leaving you by yourself for months at a time, everyone almost had a field day. We were saying how it would've been better if you lived with one of us."

Kyle's head snapped up, "You guys wanted me to live with you?"

Uncle Leo sighed, "Yes we were. After your mother died, your father was a mess. Always leaving you with grandfather, or at your friend's house. When father accidentally let it slip what was going on, we all went basllistic. How could you let your own son fend for himself? We were just about to come get you, and maybe kill your father, but my father wouldn't let us. He said that Daniella wanted Michael to be the one who raised you, not other relatives. BUt it seems you raised yourself on your own."

"It seems that way, but grandfather was always around. You know i remembered to call him the morning after he died. I was gonna do it that second, but i was gonna be late, so i decided to do it when i got home.."

"Life works in mysterious ways," Aunt Vivienne said, "but the bottom line is, everyone's skin is crawling with your father here. Not to be rude, but no one really wants him here."

"It's alright Aunt Viv. I wouldn't want him here either. I just wish he was around more. But he can't really stand looking at me because i look too much like my mom. And if he sticks around, then he gets reminded of her everyday, which is why he busies himself in work," Kyle sighed.

"Well, i guess we'll see you tomorrow for spring cleaning," Uncle Leo joked as Kyle walked them to the door.

"Yeaa, we're fixing to leave for the hotel--"

"You're in a hotel? BUt don't you live here?" AUnt Vivienne asked.

"Umm well i kind of moved back to Tree Hill a few weeks ago. I decided to finish off the school year there," Kyle said hesitantly.

"You see Leo, this is exactly what i'm talking about. We never know anything about--"

"We'll see you tomorrow Kyle," LEo said politely as he pushed his wife out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a good reception," Kyle's dad said as they drove in silence to the hotel.

"Yea it was."

"It was kinda weird when everyone kept on glaring at me," Michael said.

"Well you can't really blame them," Kyle answered.

"Kyle, we've talked about this.."

"Actually we haven't. You're never around for me to say anything to you."

"I'm sorry but work is getting really hectic."

"So work has been getting hectic ever since mom died? And don't try saying otherwise because you know i'm right. Dad you and i both know that you work just so you don't have to be a single parent, because you don't want that. And you've only looked at me twice in the past two days? It kills you because i look so much like mom. And of course you got glares, they hate you for what you're doing. Did you know i found out today that Uncle Leo and Aunt Vivienne were ready to take me to live with them? I could've had a better life, with actual family that cares about me. But instead i got no family, and no parents."

"Kyle you know i never wanted it to be that way. It was just hard to go through everything. Don't think that i didn't want you because i did. When you were born, i was so happy, there was nothing i wanted more. But when your mother died, i just didn't know how to handle you."

"Well for someone who wanted a child, you have really bad parenting skills."

"Kyle--"

"Don't even, because after this i'm gonna go back to Tree Hill and win the Eastern Basketball Championship and graduate, and you're gonna go wherever and build houses for rich people and forget that you even had a son," Kyle said as he slammed the cardoor and walked into the lobby.

When he got to his room he stared out at the balcony. He could see most of downtown Richmond.

Kyle was pretty sure he would blame his dad his whole life. Because of him, he never really knew his mother's family. The people that grew up with her, that loved her. It was times like these he wanted to cry, but then again, he wouldn't.

He had an urge to call Nathan, but the game was probably still going on so he decided on later.

There was nothing left to do except wait for the morning.


	18. Mindbending Questions & Unsafe Answers

Where the heck is all the reviews?!?!?! 

If you find them, please let me know.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

As Leo Giovanni sat in his father's living room, he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. Him, along with the rest of the family, had led Kyle to believe that Michael was a horrible father, one who wanted to keep him away from his own family. BUt it was far from the truth.

He looked towards the mantle piece, and saw a picture of his parents on their wedding day. His father had told him that everything had went perfectly, but it almost didn't. Once again another secret meeting had been called, and father had been called to it a mere hour before the wedding. He regretted even going, but it was only to keep his family safe.

Leo was a very honest person when it counted. But the burden that was weighing on his conscience ever since his nephew's birth was slowly becoming heavier and heavier, to an unbearable point. He had this talk with his wife time and time again, but the family still urged to keep it a secret. They said it was 'for the best' and 'would only confuse him,' but nothing about the situation was understandable. All his life and Leo still didn't completely understand this organization.

But his surname had automatically involved him in this horrid and tragic life, always looking behind your back. He accepted it at a young age, not really thinking anything bad could happen, but with the death of his sister, it put everything into perspective. He wasn't invincible, and neither was his family. Which brought him to Kyle, his nephew, Daniella's only son. It still pained him to know that his nephew was living a lie, a secret that was kept from him ever since he was born.

When he first got word from his father that Daniella had given birth, it was his first instinct to question what would happen when the baby got older. He vaguely remembered the conversation he had with his father that night.

"Father, what's going to happen when he reaches that age? Is he going to take over or--"

"Leo no. He's not going to do anything. We have to make sure that this child is no part of this."

"So we lie to him?"

"That's right. We can't be talking about the baby in public though. The Russo's are getting a litle reckless, we don't want them getting word about this."

"But don't you think this child has a right to know?"

"Of course he does son. But we can't. Daniella doesn't want him any part of this."

"Then what happens when we visit. What then?"

"Then we do nothing and say nothing."

"And this will go on until this child's deathbed?"

"As long as we can go for son. I don't think our associates will think anything, he's taking his father's last name."

"What?!? He has Giovanni blood running in his veins! He should know what an honor this is"

"It's an honor and an unkindness. But regardless of his birthright, he will never know Leo."

"BUt what will happen? Will it just be 3 leading?"

"It looks that way, unless one of you has another male child."

"Father do you really think this will work? Can this child really go his whole life without knowing?"

"If we can help it, but Leo this child can never know the depths of this family."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time this month, Nathan found himself pacing, for the same person, but for a different reason.

The game had been a complete and utter disaster. None of the guys were at the top of their game. Some of them were too confident, and others were just nervous cause Kyle wasn't there and Lucas couldn't play. Going in Nathan felt pretty good about it, and even if they lost, he at least wanted to be a neck to neck thing. But that was far from it. Try 69 to 93.

It was probably the most embarassing game in Nathan's life, and he had played alot of games. After the second quarter, he lost focuse. Aaron was whispering smart comments, and talking about how good Brooke looked from the sidelines. He was sure he was gonna punch him, but he stopped.

And it didn't help when he got into a fight with the ref, and ended up sitting out for five minutes, enough for the Kodiaks to pick up 12 points.

So for the second time this month, Nathan found himself pacing because they had lost to Kyle's worst enemy, and he would be the one to tell him.

The phone was ringing for about three rings, then he heard KYle's tired sad voice.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, it's Nathan. Howyou holding up?"

"I'm holding up alright. The funeral wasn't that bad."

"Then what's with the gloomy voice?"

"I kind of got in a fight with my dad last night. We argued about us not being close to our family. And we have to go back to my grandfather's house and sort through everything."

"Did you get anything from his will?" Nathan asked, trying to keep Kyle talking.

"Yup. Two beach houses, one in Greece and Italy, and a house in Spain. I got some other stuff too, familt heirlooms and photo albums."

"Woahh, you got away good then," Nathan laughed.

"Nate, you can just tell me."

"Tell you what?!?!" Nathan asked nervously.

"That you guys lost, i kinda figured when you didn't call me last night," Kyle sighed.

"Man, you have no idea how bad we lost. It was so embarassing."

"It's fine Nate, we'll get them in the final game," KYle said tiredly.

"I know, it's just we were so bad, it was really, not right. That was the worst game i've ever played."

"Get the team up, practice, run drills, do whatever you can this week, because it's gonna be a showdown next week. Aaron's gonna be all on his high horse."

"Yea, and i think i should let you know he had eyes all over Brooke at the game, Lucas was about ready to kill him."

"Oooh yeaa, Brooke. How is she?"

"Umm she's pissed. She's angry that you didn't tell her you were leaving."

"Well if we were still talking at the time, then i would've. But whatever," KYle dismissed.

"What's wrong with you? Are you gonna work it out with Brooke?"

"I don't know Nate. We fight like every week, apologize, and be close. Then the same thing happens the next week, and i'm tired of it."

"YOu guys probably wouldn't even be arguinng if you would just--"

"Nathan no, don't even say it. I don't really care anymore, Brooke can be mad at me, that's her prerogative. But i'm just tired of fighting with her, i came here to help her."

"Alright, let me talk to Brooke, and when you get back, you guys will be okay."

"Do whatever you want. But i got to go, we're fixing to leave."

"Ok man, talk to you later." Nathan said and hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were only his closest aunts, uncles, and cousins there when him and his dad had arrived. The ride had been somewhat awkward, but they silently established to not talk about it.

It would be weird, going through his grandfather's things, and sorting it all out to family members. The things that he had been awed at when he was a kid, would be in the hands of someone else, and he may never see it again.

All the uncles decided to clean out the attic, and the aunts were gonna go through all the rooms. The kids were dividing the photo albums and cleaning out the kitchen. The study was the only room that no one had claimed, and Kyle volunteered to do it. His dad had left, saying he needed to take care of some things, meaning work.

After his dad had left, the tension seemed to dissipate and everyone was cheery. Besides Leo and Vivienne, he had three other aunts and uncles. Leo and Vivienne had 3 kids, one boy and two girls, Manny, Theresa, and Natalia. Then came uncle Dominic and aunt Rosa with only one son, Anthony. There was uncle Luis and aunt Pilar, with their girl and boy, Alicia and Miguel. And last was uncle Thomas and aunt Maria, with three kids and there were also one boy and three girls, Raymond, Monica, and Isabella. For the most part he got along with all of them, but it was rare that he saw them often. He was the same age as all the boys, and the girls were either younger or older.

Kyle prepared himself as he entered his grandfather's study. His study was the place his grandfather had spent the most time in. There were maps, years old, expanding to all over the country, old globes, books on just about everything. Old books were placed on old shelves. Antique furniture was everywhere, even the desk where his very paperwork and files splattered across. In the earlier days, Andrew Giovanni was a very good businessman, he had stocks, and made alot of money. He even invested in the coffe business, and later made it his own, running shipments of Italian coffee beans to the states to be sold. To say his grandfather was loaded was an understatement.

First he decided to clean up the desk. There were still paperwork and other things sprawled across the desk, it was like he never left. There were some contracts drawn up and other stuff that Kyle didn't understand. One of them that caught his attention was an application of some kind. The guy's name was Milo Fererra. It had his exact weight, height, and description. What really freaked him out was the guy's gun skills. In the notes it said he had a Beretta M92F, and worked as a security guard in the Louvie in Paris France. But why would his grandfather have this guy fill out an application. And why would he need someone who was good with guns?

He pulled the drawers out and threw out pens and useless paperclips. In the back corner of the drawerm he found a key hanging from a chain. Kyle turned around, looking for anything that had a lockpad attached to it. There might be something important that everyone needed to know about or something. He saw a medium sized closet with a padlock on it. Kyle bent down and examined the key, it looked like it would fit. He inserted it into the padlock and turned it to the right and back again.

He pulled open the closet, and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Inside the door of the closet there were pouches with bullets inside then hanging from the door. There was a black padded vest hanging inside, and there were guns of every kind sprawled inside the closet. Kyle had never seen so many types before. There were even really little ones that you could stuff into your pocket. There was also different holsters, and one for your leg.

If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have been that freaked out, but this was his grandfather for crying out loud. His 57 year old grandfather, who just passed away.

Before he could close the closet he heard footsteps enter the study. All his uncles were in the room, and were looking at him scared, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to open it," Kyle stammered.

Leo sighed, "I knew this was coming. It's alright KYle, you didn't know. But you should."

"Leo! What do you think you're doing?" Dominic hissed.

"What we should've already done."

"Umm, what's going on? There's a huge staash of guns in grandfather's closet, an application from some dude who knows how to handle guns, and you guys are looking at me like you're hiding something," Kyle said.

Thomas finally spoke up, "There's something you need to know Kyle. But i think we should downstairs."

They all slowly made their way downstairs. Kyle sat down on the couch, still trying to process everything. He heard his uncles talking to the kids and their wives, explaining something to them. He heard protests, but were silenced by something that KYle couldn't make out. His aunts and cousins passed him, giving him encouraging smiled and nodding towards him.

After the door closed his three uncles sat across from him on the opposite couch. At first Kyle thought it was for something stupid, but he realized how serious it was.

"Alright Kyle, before we tell you, we just wanna tell you that you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do..." Leo began.

"And that we're not asking you of anything, you can walk away if you want to," Thomas added.

"And we don't want you to think any different of us Kyle. We're still your family," Luis said.

"Alright i get it. There's some secret that you guys wanna tell me. So go on," KYle said.

"Ahem, Leo you wanna explain this?" Dominic asked.

Leo sighed, "Well this whole thing is a long story, so im just gonna try to be as breif as i can. You see The Giovanni's have existed for many many years Kyle. When your great great grandfather got into the coffee business, he came across some enemies, ones that wanted to harm him and his family, so he got out of it. Then your grandfather settled in the cofee industry and was very successful, but he came across the same problem. But this time, grandfather didn't back out. He fought back, with body guards, his own guns, and with everything. Your grandfather wasn't about to give up his money to people that didn't deserve it. At the time, we were all in our teens, and we understood what our father was doing, and we accepted it, but knowing that we would soon take over. There was a shoot out, and our mother was killed in the line of fire. Kyle they meant to kill your grandmother. They did it to scare your grandfather, but that didn't make him stop shipments. Shipments were being ambushed by enemies, but grandfather had the best men guarding it, and everything was well for awhile."

"So you're saying that grandfather was in a dangerous business, one that you run now?"

"Not just me, all of us. Grandfather wanted us four to take over together. It was smarter and easier. That way more could get done, and it all didn't rest on one pair of shoulders. And we did for a few months, until your mother died," Leo said, the room suddenly becoming quiet.

"Okayy i get that, but what does that have to do with..." KYle started but stopped. It was all making sense! His mother got in a car accident, but he had never found out how, and his father never liked to talk about it, keeping him away from his mother's family for all these years.

"Kyle before you say anything..." Thomas began.

"So you're telling me that becuase of grandfather's stubborness my mother is dead?!?!" KYle shouted.

His uncles just looked at him apologetically.

"Kyle that's not fair, your grandfather--"

"No it's perfectly fair!! I've been holding his huge grudge against my dad for years, because i thought he just wanted to keep me away from my family, when all the while he was trying to protect me!! He wanted me nowhere near this family because he was afraid i would get hurt like my mother did. And you all made me believe otherwise." Kyle said angrily.

"Your grandfather ordered us to. That was the reason no one ever told you anything Kyle. He didn't want you finding out and wanting to take over alongside your cousins. Your grandfather blamed himself until his death that we was the reason why you didn't have a mother anymore. That's why he always visited you, gave you presents, became the dad you never had. To make up for it. He never did it to hurt you. He loved you more than probably this whole family. BUt when he died, we talked and thought it was best if you found out," Luis said.

"Why would you wanna tell me?" Kyle whispered, "do you think i should take over alongside my cousins?"

"Kyle that is completely your choice. We discussed it with your father years ago but he wouldn't have it. That's why we never really kept in touch. Your father wanted you as far away from this family. The only reason he let your grandfather near you was because he told your dad that you would never have to take over this business. We've been running it for a decade now, and you and your cousins can take over as soon as you reach eighteen, if you want. Or you can go to college but train and learn about the business, and work alongside us." Thomas said.

"Besides grandmother and my mom, had anyone else ever gotten hurt?"

"No, only guards on the job. Some have died, but not all of them."

"So you're family hasn't been hurt or tailed before?"

Leo answered, "It happens sometimes, being followed, that's why we have guards around them at all times. They never really go anywhere unless they absolutely need to."

"Who would want that kind of life? Always looking behind your back?" Kyle asked disbelievingly.

"No one ever wants that life. But this comes along with our last name. Anyone by the last name of Giovanni is a target, whether they like it or not. That's exactly why you don't have our last name," Dominic explained.

"What if i wanted to take over, what would happen?"

"Like we said. You make the decision when you reach eitghteen. If you decide not to, you go to college and change your last name. If you decide to go along, then you go to college, take some business marketing classes, get your degree and graduate, but everyday after classes you learn all about guns and fast reflexes, to defend yourself. You're also gonna learn skills in making agreements, calling truces, and starting wars."

"I guess that's why you taught me self defense," Kyle said quietly to Leo.

"Kyle, you don't have to do this. You can back out, the choice is yours," Leo said gently.

The four brothers watched as Kyle took a minute for it to sink in.

Kyle already had alot on his mind already, now this? Things were happening too fast. It was all surreal. SUre he thought the Giovanni family had a few skeletons in thier closet, but it was much bigger than what he thought. If he didn't do this, his cousins would be one person short, which would mess up the system his grandfather had established. If he went with it, he could actually make it work. But that would taint his dreams of playing for the NBA, maybe even having a family. But when Kyle thought about it, his grandfather and his uncles had managed to make it, why couldn't he? If KYle knew anything, it was that sometimes you gotta give up something you love for something that needs to be done. And this needed to be done.

"I'll do it," Kyle declared.

"Kyle.."

"No, you guys aren't pressuring me or anything. You said it was my choice, and this is my choice."

Leo sighed, "Alright, but you're gonna have to talk to your dad."

"I know, but i turn eighteen next month, so i have my decision."

"Alright," the uncles said in unison.

"So, now what?"

"Well, we think you should change your last name, just so the next bosses will be in order. But we want to assure you that you'll be safe until you take over completely. YOu can still go to whatever college you want and play college ball, going pro, well that's naother story, but i'm sure you already considered that. We'll have a meeting with the family, and annouce your decision, and hopedully more visits?" Dominic suggested.

"Yeaa, that sounds good."

Luis asked, "Kyle, not to be nosy or anything, but why did you decide to do this?"

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know, i just felt like this was what i needed to do, where i need to be. Despite trying to keep me safe, i know grandfather would've wanted me to do it. I don't know, i think i might be good at it," he smirked.

"You know it's not all fun and games though," Luis warned.

"I know, we're talking about real bad people. Ones that can harm that people we care about if they don't get what they want. But i think i can handle it, i just need training."

"Well it's settled then." Leo stated.

"Yea it is," KYle replied.

"You might wanna head out Kyle, i think your dad left the car here for you, go back to the hotel and get some rest," Dominic said.

"So, what happens now?"

"We tell our families, and wait until you turn eighteen. Your cousins will be excited that you're ruling alongside them," Luis added.

"Yeaa me too. Maybe this will bring all of us closer," KYle suggested.

"I think it already has," Leo smiled as Kyle left.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Dominic asked.

"I'm not sure, he looks a little too confident," Thomas answered.

"Maybe, but what do you think Leo?" Luis asked.

Leo smiled, "He's gonna be fine. He'll come to some bumps, and things will get hard, but he'll be great."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite his agreement and it's finality, Kyle didn't feel any different.

He had the same emotions he had as he left. He was still confused, it hadn't quite hit him yet.

Kyle knew he was probably in way over his head, but it is the way it is. He agreed to it because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to do it. When he thought about it, it was kinda cool. Having nice suits with a gun holster to your hip. having guards all around you. But that was the only thing you saw in the movies.

Kyle knew there were risks that came along with this kind of thing. People could get hurt, people he loved. WHich was all the more reason to close himself off from Brooke. She just couldn't get hurt, she couldn't. And Kyle was gonna make sure it was kept that way. Althougth his uncles said nothing would happen while he was in college and in training, he knew there were still some risks. But he needed this, and even more he actually wanted it. When he really thought about it, if he'd said no, it probably wouldn't do much good. He had been openly seen at the funeral, and the church doors were wide open. Someone could've seen him right?

Kyle made his way to his room and slide the key card and opened the door. The bed was made and everything was neater. He didn't even bother to check on his dad next door, they might start arguing again.

He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, going through everything that happened today when it hit him.

"I'm part of a mob family."

and even more strange.

"i'm gonna be a mob boss."

He was gonna have guards following him. The danger, the money, the power. Not too mention he would learn how to handle a gun.

Kyle's proverbial worry wart had gone from big, to the size of Texas.

Guns scared the crap out of Kyle.

But that was the least of his problems.

Kyle Sammet was gonna become a mobster.

Or maybe now known as Kyle Giovanni.


	19. Unsure of My Unsure Heart

There's only been a few of you who like the idea of Kyle in the mob, but don't worry, it's not gonna affect his high school life. He's still gonna play in the final game, and do other stuff. It's just that he has this business he has to take over later on in life. I'm still kind of deciding whether to have a Bryle or Brucas. I'm kinda looking into like Brooke realizing her feelings for KYle, but him like not letting it happen because of the danger, so she goes back with Lucas, but secretly wanting Kyle lol. Kind of like general hospital but not that hardcore. 

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The next morning Kyle met his dad in the car. They were gonna meet Uncle Leo's and his family for breakfast. And maybe tell him that Kyle was gonna be in the mob. But he was trying to hold it off for as long as he could. Kyle realized that he should probably apologize for the way he's been acting lately, practically his whole life.

After a few minutes of silence KYle finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said quietly.

"For what?" his dad asked, glancing at him.

"For thinking you were being selfish, i know now."

"Everything?"

Kyle nodded, "Pretty much."

"And you agreed to it," his dad stated.

"Yeaa. But i don't want you to get mad about this, nothing's gonna happen."

"But you don't know that KYle! I've tried so hard your whole life to make sure you never got wind of this. It's not the life you want!" his dad said frustratingly.

"Yea and you know so much about what i want. I go up to 6 months without talking to you and you say you know what i want?"

"Kyle no one wants the life of a mob family. It's dangerous, and it takes alot of giving up."

"I know that, and i'm still doing it."

"Why? Why do you feel like you wanna do this," he asked as they parked into the driveway.

"Because i was meant to do this if you hadn't cut ties with them. It's what grandfather would've wanted, and it's my decision that i've thought about. I'm not gonna get hurt, and i'll still get to finish high school and go to college. I'm not gonna let this thing take over my life before it has to."

"I could respect that. But you know you can back out anytime you want right?" his dad said as he rang the doorbell.

"I know, but im not going to," Kyle said as Aunt Vivienne opened the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever something was bothering Brooke, she found herself at the mall. Not surprisingly really. The mall was somewhere you could forget all your problems, and focuse on other things, like shoes or music or Brooke's personal favorite, clothes. When she had woke up this morning, for some odd reason, she felt down. WHich called for a trip to the mall by herself. She always liked to shop by herself, because that way she could go wherever she wanted and not go somewhere she didn't want to go.

She plopped down on one of the benches to rest her feet. She had been on the walk since this morning, and it was already lunch time. Brooke was just about to get up when she saw Nathan standing in front of her in amusement.

"Do i wanna know how long you've been here?" Nathan joked as he moved all the bags around so he could sit down.

"You really don't wanna know," Brooke laughed.

"So you're shopping alone, at the mall, with tons of bags. So there's gotta be something wrong."

"No, i just feel like shopping, though i do give you credit for knowing me so well."

"It's kinda hard to forget your habits, they're all very strange," Nathan laughed.

"I'm just gonna ignore that. Anyways, why are you here by yourself?"

"Well Haley's sleeping in, and plus i wanted to talk to you, so i thought about it, and came to the mall."

"Nate if this is about Kyle, i really don't wanna--"

"Brooke, you're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later."

"Well i rather have it later."

"Brooke, what's going on with you guys? It seems like you fight every week or something."

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. I overreact, then he gets angry, and it turned into this thing."

"You guys fought the other day over Lucas, correct?"

"Yeaa, i just really wanted them to be civilized, and maybe get along..."

"It's not bad for you to want that, but Kyle's just looking out for you. I mean, Lucas cheated on you twice, and has kept stuff from you. He's gonna wanna protect you, it shouldn't be a surprise that he doesn't like Lucas."

"But it doesn't give him the right to make threats to Lucas at all."

"What's with you blaming Kyle? Lucas was the one that approached him, asking him all these questions about you guys. Kyle just felt like you were biting his head off the other day in the gym. He came here to help you, not fight," Nathan said quietly.

"I know that Nate. But i just don't know how i can have Kyle and Lucas in my life without there being conflict."

"Maybe all you need is one of them," Nathan muttered under his breath. But unfortunately for him, Brooke heard it.

"Wait what?!?"

"Nothing Brooke, just forget i said anything."

"No! You and Haley have been hinting crap to me all week! I wanna know what you mean because it's really starting to bug me."

Nathan sighed. Yep, Brooke wouldn't quit now until he finally told her. He might as well, but he didn't want it to affect Kyle and Brooke's friendship, or what was left of it. But maybe if he did tell Brooke, then maybe she would realize it too? It could work, or it could backfire, but either way Nathan had to find out for himself.

"Brooke, have you ever thought about you and Kyle, like, a couple?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, "Umm sometimes, but not reallyy. Why?"

"Well if you really think about it ... maybe you should consider you and Kyle like..."

"Me and KYle? A couple? Nate where have you been all these years? Me and KYle are just frirends..."

"Brooke, seriouslyy? Are you that blind? Everyone already thinks you have something going on. He always saves you, he's there for you all the time."

"Yeaa, because he's my best frined!"

"Well why did you freak out so much when you found out Kyle slept with Rachel? HUH? And at the first game, why is it that as soon as you saw Kyle with Ally, you were right back with Lucas?"

"I wasn't like that. And plus Kyle said tht he would never get back with Ally, and there he is hugging her! I didn't get back with Lucas just because of that!"

"Oh yeaa, then that was totallyy tears of joy in your eyes," Nathan said sarcastically.

Brooke's started getting teary, "Why are you questioning me on this?"

"Because you're just as blind as KYle is," Nathan said gently.

"You told Kyle your little theory?"

"Yess, and he denied it over and over again. But i see it. ANd the sooner you both realize it, the better," Nathan said before patting her leg and leaving.

Brooke quickly got her bags and walked out to her car.

While driving, she thought back to what Nathan had said. Why was he making her question everything she ever had with Kyle? ANd Lucas was his freaking brother, why was he convincing her to be with another guy?

This was all too complicated for Brooke. SHe didn't want to think about this or consider it. He and Kyle were just frineds, always have been, always will be, despite their situation right now.

BUt she knew she was lying to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Manny was the cousin Kyle talked to the most, just like Leo and Vivienne were the uncle and aunt he talk to the most. He was just closer to them for whatever reason.

Kyle and Manny walked out to their deck and sat on the chairs.

"So, i heard you're gonna do the whole mob thing," Manny said lightly.

"Yeaa, i am. Why do you sound so easy about it?"

"Believe me i'm not. I know what this family comes with, and being a mob boss is just one of them. But there's a time to joke, and a time to be serious."

"Is it as hard as it seems?"

"From the business end, no, as long as you get an education, it's not hard. BUt the danger part, nothing about it is easy." Manny said seriously.

"Do you guys really have guards stationed around your houses, and follow you everywhere?" KYle asked curiously.

"Did you think they were joking? Of course we do. Just so you know, the second and third uncles you have, they're not your uncles. They were hired by grandfather to watch over this family when we come togeter," Manny smirked.

"Well that would explain alot," KYle said.

"Just watch your step at times, and you can live a long and successful. But one wrong move, and it all goes away," Manny said.

"Yeaa, i know what you're saying. Things can get dangerous. I think your father lied when he said that we wouold be protected until after we graduate from college. We're still gonna be targets aren't we?" Kyle asked. He was hoping the answer was no, that Leo was telling the truth, but he wasn't that naive.

"I'm afraid not. IF you can keep it on the down low, then no, you'll be safe. But it's not likely. The other famlies are gonna notice us and know."

"So it's family against familiy?"

"NOt all the time. We have allies, and enemies. It's not that different from countries."

Before Kyle could ask anything else Aunt Vivienne called them in to eat.

As KYle got up, Manny said quietly, "Look, i'm not trying to scare you or anything, but this is a hard and cruel business. It calls for sacrifices, whether it's giving up sports, or the person you love. Just, know what you're getting into."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke wasn't surprised when she saw Rachel painting her toes in front of the tv in the living room.

"Don't you have a social life?" BRooke asked as she dropped her bags down at the door and plopped down on the couch.

"Of course i do. BUt my toe nails need to be perfect, so i can go out and socialize," Rachel joked.

"Well i went out and shopped until i literally dropped."

"I can see by that pool of shopping bags by the door. DId you go by yourself?"

"Yeaa, but i ran into Nathan," Brooke said bitterly.

"Woah, bitchyy much. WHat did Nathan do?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He-- nevermind," Brooke said quickly. Rachel would only tease her about this. After all she did sleep with Kyle.

"Brookie! You can't do that! Tell me!"

Brooke sighed, "Okayy, fine i'll tell you."

Rachel put her nail polish aside, her attention directed to Brooke.

"Okayy. Umm, have you ever thought about me and KYle.. like together?"

Rachel smirked, "Yea, ever since i saw him. Is that what Nathan asked you?"

"Well yeaa, i denied it, but, i don't know now!" Brooke moaned as she buried her head under a pillow.

"So what you're saying is, you think you're in love with your best friend?"

"I don't know!!!!"

"Brooke, do you wanna hear what i think?"

"No but i bet you're gonna tell me."

"Aww you know me so well," Rachel smirked, "I've thought that you and Kyle had something ever since i slept with him honestly. I mean, no one gets that mad when their friend sleeps with their other frined. YOu guys definitely have a connection, everything sees it, well maybe except you, Lucas, and KYle. I even told him what i thought."

"What did he say?"

"He denied it, just like you did to Nathan."

"UGH! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be tihnking stuff like this!"

"Well if you're in love with him, then it's alright."

"RACHEL! I can't feel this way! I'm with Lucas, i'm happy with him, he loves me! ANd plus me and Kyle got into a fight about LUcas.."

"Yeaa he's totally fallen for you. Of course he would get angry when you defended Lucas," Rachel laughed,

"This isn't a laughing matter! This is my life we're talking about!"

"Okayy sorry. But honestly, everyone knows, they can tell. Even that asshole Aaron saw it. Why do you think he was making eyes at you in the first place? He knew it would bother KYle, so he did it."

Brooke now had a few tears streaming around her face. Everything was becoming more clear, and more deep. It explained all the times he would take care of her, and the reason she cried for days when he left.

_"I'm always gonna be here for you."_

_"You're always saving me."_

_"I came back to help you."_

_"You're a really big part of my life."_

_"I've only had one girlfriend since i left."_

_"I missed you so much."_

She never really thought much of it when they would say stuff like this to each other. BUt hen she never really read into what anyone said.

Maybe Haley, and Nathan, even Rachel, were right.

She was in love with KYle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUt Kyle had a whole other situation, one that he just could not let her be apart of.

After dinner KYle and Manny walked back out to the deck while Leo, Vivienne, and Michael were in the living room drinking coffee.

"So, is there a girlfriend back in Tree Hill?" Manny asked.

"Nahhh, no girlfrined. It's kinda hard for me to keep one actually," KYle said embarassed.

"Playboy?"

"No, well i used to be, but not anymore. There's this girl, Brooke, who's my best friend. And whenever i get a girlfriend, they're always intimidated by her and how close we are."

"SHould they be intimidated?"

"Not really. Me and Brooke have always been friends, that's it."

"Maybe there's something more."

KYle laughed, "You sound like my other friends."

"Well they're right as well," Manny smiled.

"Yeaa, but it's complicated. SHe has a boyfriend, and they're happy. Plus we kinda got into a fight before i left."

"So?"

"I don't know, it would mess everything up. It's making me question everthing."

"That could be a good thing. You need to question yourself, to find the answer. Maybe the answer's in Brooke," Manny shrugged.

"Maybe, but it's gonna be hard, now with this thing," Kyle said.

"You're right. It will be. BUt you might as well get it while you can. Because who knows when you'll need to start thinking about her safety."

"That's what i'm afraid of."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her little conversation with Rachel, Brooke decided to turn in early. Rachel, had other plans. She was out the door by six, and probabyl wouldn't come back until morning.

So that left Brooke alone in her bed, thinking about a certain boy.

To say Brooke was confused would be an understatement. She didn't know anything anymore. Just when she was about to fall asleep, Kyle popped into her head. SHe found herself thinking back to times when she would think about how hot Kyle looked, or the sweet things he would do for her. Every little memory she thought about, the more clearer everything was getting. She absolutely hated it when she saw Kyle hug Ally at the first game. It then hit her that that was the reason she was back with Lucas in the first place.

Lucas was great ever since they got back together. They hadn't fought, and never got even close. He loved her, and told her everyday how he felt. And there was no more Peyton around, and they were happy. It wasn't bad eiter that Lucas was adorable, and when he was broody, he was even cuter.

But then there was Kyle. He was basically perfect in every way shape, or form. He was always backing her up when she needed it, taking care of her, and saving her. He obviously valued her opinion, and was there whenever she needed him. And he was gorgeous. Somewhere between an Abercrombie model, and a greek god.

Lucas had made his mistakes in the past. Well, he made alot of mistakes in the past. Brooke didn't think she could ever be with him again. He had absolutely crushed her, both times. And the lying? Brooke felt her heart break.

When she really thought about it, Kyle didn't really do anything wrong. Whenever they got into fights, she was always the one in the wrong, and she admitted that, and he gracefully forgived her. There were times when he was an ass, but everyone has their moments. But she didn't want to risk their friendship for something she wasn't even sure of. Kyle was her rock, she didn't want to have to lose him.

Brooke tossed and turned until and finally gave up and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She wanted to be with Kyle, but she had a good thing with Lucas already, why give it up?

After a few minutes of comtemplating, she decided her plan of action. She would continue to be with Lucas, and be friends with Kyle. If by some reason, he admitted his feelings to her, if he even had any, then she would think about it. Not now, when she wasn't even sure how Kyle felt anyway.

But deep down, Brooke knew the answer.


	20. Intoxicated By Your Love

Sooo, some of you aint likin' mob Kyle huh? Don't worry, this will be a Bryle. I'm just setting up all these different situations that they both need to face cause i'm making this a long fic. So be patient, it'll all work out. 

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

After a few days of being back in Virginia, it was time to go back to Tree Hill. Even though he was only away for 5 days, it seemed like forever. Alot of things have happened, and Kyle had alot of new things going through his mind. During his time in Virginia, he quit lying to himself and finally admitted it.

He was in love with Brooke Davis.

Kyle wasn't sure when he realized it, but it came to him out of nowhere. After that realization, he honestly felt like a little girl. He was smiling whenever he thought about her, and his stomach would do flip flops, and he would just be happy. Then reality came back, and he realized that she had a boyfriend, and she probably didn't feel the same way.

So much for wishful thinking.

Besides Brooke Davis on his mind, he was starting to become a little nervous about this whole mob thing. He wanted it, but could he do it? Kyle was good at almost everything he tried. But could he handle a business? Lucky for him, he had a choice. His cousins didn't. They were stuck in a life they didn't ask for. Kyle then realized what his dad was trying to do.

But it still didn't justify ignoring his son for four years.

His uncle Leo had told him that nobody really knew where KYle resided at, so no one would be after him. WHich was good, because Tree Hill is a small town, and you can find someone in the time span of five minutes.

There had been so much new stuff weighing in his mind, he almost completely forgot about the final game in only two days. He hadn't really been practicing, and he knew the Ravens had suffered a big loss. Kyle would never hear the end of it from Aaron.

But.. when he wasn't thinking about all that, he was thinking about Brooke. Once again. It was different from how he felt before. He knew he had some type of feelings for Brooke, but when he actually admitted it to himself, it was alot more stronger than he expected. Yeaa, he was still kinda mad at her, but he couldn't help but think about her hair, her scent, her dimples, everything.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the turbulence on the plane. He absolutely detested turbulence. And riding planes already kinda freaked him out.

But it didn't come close to what was going on in his heart.

Kyle made his way through the terminal with his dad behind him.

"I had someone park your car in the garage parking lot," his dad called behind him.

"Alright, thanks. So i guess you'll be leaving?" KYle asked.

"Yeaa, it's just for a few days."

"Please, don't come back early on my account," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Kyle why are you being like this? I'm doing the best i can."

"Well the best you can would be acutally being a father, instead of some landlord, or babysitter."

"What do you want me to do then?!?!"

Kyle sighed, "YOu know, you don't have to do anything. I was alone before, i can be alone again," he said and walked off to the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up to birds chirping, and the small of pancakes. It wasn't really things she was accustomed to. Normally she would wake up to her alarm clock, but she had thrown it against the wall the other day, resulting in it breaking.

Even thought she told herself she wasn't gonna think about it, her mind wandered to Kyle, and a little snippet of Lucas.

She made her way into the kitchen, with Rachel setting a stack on pancakes on the counter.

"You cook?" Brooke asked.

"Yess, i happened to be a very talented cook."

"I thoguht the only talents you had were sexual," Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Ha no. I'm just gonna ignore you said that. Go ahead Brookie, stuff your face."

"Hmm i don't wanna go too overboard. I might end up looking like you," Brooke joked as she sat down.

"What is with your mean streak today? Are you PMSing?"

"No, and can't i just joked around with my friend?"

"Yeaaa, but not today. You were basically moaning and groaning last night. And now you're spitting insults at me every chance you get."

"I just, came to some conclusions," Brooke said innocently.

"Mmhmm, and you came to the conclusion that Lucas means nothing and Kyle means everything?"

Brooke mumbled, "Something like that."

Rachel squealed, "OH i knew it! You guys are gonna be so cute!"

"Rachel, i don't think there's gonna be a me and Kyle. He doesn't feel the same way."

"Brooke are you freaking crazy? The guy is gaga over you!"

"No he's not. Which is why i'm not telling him anything. I'm settling for Lucas."

"But why settle when you can have the best?"

"I'm afraid of having the best, because what if it goes away?" Brooke asked quietly.

"If it's real, then it will never go away, and i will bet on my life that KYle will never be far from you," Rachel said encouragingly.

"Gosh this is such a mess. And i'm still with Lucas! And me and KYle are still fighting!" Brooke said as she bagned her head on the counter.

"Have you talked to Kyle since your fight?"

"No--"

"Then your'e not fighting. You fought. But you never talked after that, so you're not fighting."

"Whatever."

"And as for Lucas. If he truly loves you, he'll understnad. I know that soudns cliche or whatever, but it's the truth. He doesn't deserve you."

"I just feel so bad. I'm with Lucas but i want Kyle..."

"Well he should know what i feels like now. Ever since this whole basketball team thing started Lucas had girls want him all the time. Now he should feel what it's like to feel worthless and not enough."

"That's a little overboard, but yea i guess you're right."

"I know. SO, when are you gonna tell Kyle?"

"Ummm i'm not planning on it. I don't want things to get weird."

"Brooke, if you feel this way when Kyle's not around, imagine when you actually see him, you're gonna have it bad."

"UGH," Brooke said and banged her head back on the counter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle didn't really expect to get back in Tree Hill that early, but he wasn't really thinking when he took the real early flight. He decided to go to school and just be tardy, he had already missed alot of his classes.

He pulled into the parking lot, next to Brooke beetle. He had five minutes until the bell rang for lunch, so he had time to get a slip from the office.

After getting a slip from the front desk lady, and a talk from Turner about his absences, Kyle finally got out of the office. Did it matter how many days of school he had left? He was graduating in less than two months.

He made his way to his locker and slung his backpack over one shoulder and closed it. He heard a faint sounds of a door closing, but he didn't really make much of it. Probably just some guy who snuck into the bathroom for a quick fix. But then he heard the clicking of heels, and he knew it was Brooke, he sensed her, as weird as it sounded.

At first Kyle was still upset about their fight before he left, but when he turned his head in her direction, and saw the look of sorrow and sadness on her face, all the anger and resentment deteriorated. Instead worry and love had sprouted.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Kyle asked concerned.

She looked at him surprised, "What?"

"You look sad. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Her eyes watered up as she walked over to him and hugged his waist, "No, nothing's wrong. I just feel stupid about our argument," she mumbed.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "Don't feel stupid, you were just defending your boyfrined."

"Yeaa, but it still wasn't your fault. And i'm sorry about your grandfather," she added. SHe could feel his heart beating through his t shirt.

Kyle sighed, "It's okayy. It's hard, but i'm fine. So do'nt worry about me okay?"

She nodded, "I just, i don't want us to drift away. You came back to help me."

"I don't wanna us to drift away either. You're kinda hard to get rid of," he joked.

She smiled before her face became serious again. Like she was choosing her words carefully.

She looked up at him, "Kyle...just so you know... i love you."

He smiled softly, wiping a tear from her eye, "I love you too. Don't forget that okay?"

She nodded. SHe hadn't realized how close she was to him until now. She could see her reflection thorugh his eyes. Oh, his mysterious eyes. Brooke found herself leaning closer towards him. She could tell his eyes were clouded with confusion and uncertainty. His hands were still on the small of her back, and her hands were holding his forearms. Her brain was telling her to stop, but then again Brooke never really listened to what her mind told her to do. His cologne was swirling through her nose. His head had dipped down, so he could meet her. Her heart was racing out of her chest, it was possible that someone could see them, anyone could. But she didn't care. SHe wanted to kiss KYle, because that was what her heart was telling her to do. She closed her eyes as she felt his breathing on her lips...

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!_

Brooke and Kyle quickly jumped apart as doors swung open and a mass of students came pouring out of them. They didn't even have time to react before Nathan called his name.

"KYLE!! You're back!" Nathan said as he bumped fist with him.

"Yeaa, i'm back," Kyle said distractedly. In the midst of everything, he had lost Brooke. But then he caught sight of her hair, adn in front of her she saw a flash of red. Rachel was pulling Brooke into the girl's bathroom.

"You don't sound too glad to be back," Nathan joked.

"I'm glad, it's just that... people keep on giving me dirty looks."

"You're not hte only one," Nathan said glumly.

"Well maybe if you guys didn't suck so bad," Kyle joked as him and Nathan made their way into the quad.

But while Nate went into his rant, Kyle took one mroe look at the girls' bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okayy Rachel i know you're used to doing this with guys and all, but this is really hurting my arm," Brooke whined as Rachel pulled her arm across the hall and into the girl's bathroom.

Rachel didn't answer until the door was completely shut, "So are you gonna tell me what the hell that was?"

"What what was?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Oh whatever! As you know i sit by the door in chemistry, so i'm the first one out when the bell rings. I couldn't help but see you and KYle all up in each other's breathing room," Rachel smirked.

"Well if it wasn't for that damn bell we--"

"would've kissed," Rachel finished.

Brooke sighed, "Yeaa..."

"Well i was right. You can't keep your hands off of him when you see him," Rachel laughed.

"Rachel, stop laughing! It was so weird. Like i knew someone might see us, but i didn't really care."

"Brooke, stop doubting this! YOu're into him, and he's into you!"

"Ugh, i hate you," Brooke said before leaving the bathroom.

"You may hate me, but you luuuuvvv Kyle," Rachel joked out loud.

"Rachel! Stop saying that out loud," Brooke hissed.

Heading back to her locker, she stared at the spot wher eher and Kyle almost kissed. Sighing, she slammed her locker shut and made her way to the quad.

SHe saw Kyle sitting at a table talking to Nathan. She saw herself watching him the whole time. His smile, the way his mouth would move when he was talking.. She had seen him millions of times, but he didn't really facinate her as he did now. That's when Brooke came to the conclusion.

There wasn't even a point in trying to get her mind off of him. Because she couldn't. It wasn't possible. And it was bothering the hell out of her. Their almost kiss had just made her go crazy. She could've sworn she was gonna faint. There was no getting around him.

This couldn't be healthy for her. To obsess over someone, that's never good. He was intoxicating, Kinda of life alcohol, but in a good wayy. It wasn't like anything she ever felt before. With Lucas, it was just all sexual, and she could do a few hours without him. But with Kyle, when she wasn't with him, she was thinking about him. She felt for him so much she couldn't see straight. It was all happening too soon, her feelings, everything. But Kyle was intoxicating to her, even more than vodka could ever do. Instead of making her numb, it made her feel way more than she wanted to.

He was getting to her, and he didn't even know it.

In only a span of 24 hours, Kyle was getting under her skin, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Brooke had already gotten a little sliver of what being with Kyle could be like.

And she found herself wanting more.


	21. I'm Stuck On You

Thanks again for all the reviews! 

I just decided to speed up the process of Bryle happening. Right now it's just them being secretive about how they feel and all. I was originally gonna have them kiss... but where's the fun in that lol.

This chapter is just a little short but there's alot of context in it. It's just long thoughts of KYle and Brooke, with a little bit of Peyton in there. Just their thoughts, Brokoe's contemplations, and Kyle's determination to not think about her lol.

Also there's surprise at the end!

So watch out for it!

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Despite Kyle's talents in basketball, there were also alot of things he just wasn't good at. He could try and try but no matter what he could never excel.

For example, drawing. Some of the best painters in the world were male, yet Kyle's drawing ability resembled that of a 6 year old. Then there was spelling. Kyle sucked at spelling. If his name wasn't so short, he probably would have trouble spelling it.

So there were things Kyle just couldn't handle, or didn't mix well in. Awkwardness was one of them. Yess, Kyle was good under pressure, but during awkwardness, he might as well be a statue.

So after the little 'encounter' with Brooke, things were gonna get awkward. The strange thing was that he wanted to kiss her. And it seemed like she wanted to do the same. They would've, if not for that damn bell. The term, 'saved by the bell,' didn't apply to that moment at all. Thought they both wanted it, it didn't happen, and now they were left with awkwardness.

Kyle didn't really like World History, in fact, he detested it. The only benefit that came was the fact that he could fall asleep, which he usually did, but he couldn't fall asleep today. He was too bust staring at Brooke.

Brooke had already been in her seat when the bell rang, and she was as usual, chatting it up with Haley. So very discreetly he slid into his seat, and she never noticed him. Or at least he thought she didn't. When class started, Mr. Ozbeck started with his droan of history, unapealing facts pouring out of his mouth. That was usually Kyle's cue to rest his head, and drift into a peaceful slumber.

It only took a whiff of Brooke's hair to completely lose the tiredness. Strawberries and cream. Her hair looked so silky, he just wanted to reach out and touch it. He would've, if his brain didn't catch up with him.

This wasn't like him, it was strange. Sure, he thought Brooke was pretty, sexy even. But never had her bare shoulder or her tan legs catch his attention as much as it did now. He felt like a boy who just started puberty. He didn't know if this was because they almost kissed, or that he was finally honest with himself. Kyle was pretty sure he felt this way for Brooke for a pretty long time, but when he actually said it in his head, it felt more real, more stronger.

BUt he had no intention of telling her. There was no way he could do that to her. It was too confusing, too decisive. And she was with Lucas, and she was happy. Lucas didn't deserve her, he knew that was true, but Brooke was happy and loved him, so that would just have to be good enough for him.

Ten minutes till the bell rang, a piece of paper flew onto his desk. Startled, Kyle turned around to look to see who threw it. As always, her head in her sketchbook was Peyton. But her usual determined and serious face wasn't there, but she was smirking with her eyes of humor.

Turned back around, Kyle quietly opened the note.

_You can stop drooling now_

He turned around and gave her a playful glare. He wrote his reply down and threw it back to her.

_I wasn't drooling._

_and you and Nate win._

Kyle wasn't really planning on telling anybody, but they already accused him of it anyways, so there wasn't really a use of keeping it a secret.

_It's about time you admitted it. So what's your first plan of action?_

_There's not gonna be a plan. I'm not gonna tell her._

_What??!?! Kyle, you have to! SHe'll never know who you feel._

_Peyt i don't wanna confuse her. SHe's happy with Lucas, and if for some reason they don't work out, then i'll say something, but not now._

_Fine. Pussy._

Kyle rolled his eyes at the last remark. Leave it to Peyton to say something snooty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was acutally kind of cute how Kyle didn't think she saw him. And she didn't. But she smelled him. She sensed him.

Originally Brooke decided to avoid Kyle the rest of the day, which worked, until World History, where Kyle sat right behind her. As soon as he entered the room, she felt him near. Call her psychic, but she did. He quickly rushed past her and into his seat, and his Axe cologne filled her nostrils, just like they had earlier today.

Halfway thorugh the class, she felt him staring at her. It was flattering, and Brooke would've giggled, if the room wasn't so quiet. He exhaled, and she felt his breath on her neck. It gave her chills, despite the warmth it gave her.

She didn't know what she was doing. It was pretty wrong, she had a boyfriend, who thought they were perfect. And they were, but her strong feelings for Kyle were taking over all her senses. She was at the point where she couldn't figure out if it was love or simply lust. But if it had been lust, she would've felt like this a long time ago. It did kind of make sense, she would always make jokes about how hot he looked or about his body. SHe didn't think any of it at the time, but now she was reading into everything she ever said to him.

Brooke quietly laughed to herself, she knew Kyle was trying not to stare at her too much. It wasn't really helping on his part, she was wearing a mini skirt today. There was had plenty of guys that have stared at Brooke in the past. It had boosted her confidence, but not as much as Kyle was doing now. She felt his eyes on her, and she remembered those eyes a few hours ago, looking down at her in confusion. Of course he was confused, his friend was about to kiss him.

YOu could say she was screwed. It was going to be awkward for them from now on. She didn't want it to be that way, they would have to talk about it someday. Brooke just didn't knwo when. SHe didn't think she could be alone with him, without wanting to kiss him or be near him somehow.

Brooke could be honest with Kyle about anything and everything. He didn't take her opinions to heart, but when it was on matters of the heart, she wasn't so sure. So she was stuck, and it wans't a nice feelings.

It was times like these she wished he rand Peyton were still friends. Brooke hadn't really thouight about Peyton in awhile. SHe was too busy thinking about someone else. But Brooke really missed Peyton. If she could guess, Peyton would tell her to tell Kyle how she felt. But it was easier said than done. There was the possibilty that he didn't feel the same way, but that wouldn't explain his staring during class. Maybe it was Rachel, who was sitting in front of her, that he was staring at. Great. He was making her guess again. That guy.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Brooke didn't really give much thoght to how Lucas would feel. She knew he was intimidated and jealous of Kyle in the beginning. Kyle pretty much swooped down in all his hotness and got his spot of the team, his friends, and his girlfriend. Well he didn't really get her, but they were close. Brooke kidn of felt bad for Lucas. He had it pretty rough lately. But when they had gotten back together, it was like before. When everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Before Nathan and Haley's second wedding.

Lucas was familiar to her. SHe knew everything about him, well almost. ANd that was their problem. Lucas never completely opened up to her, despite her telling him absolutely everything. That was the first problem in their relationship. Thne came the lies. Some were small, like lying about where he was. And some were big, like when he kissed Peyton, and when he lied about his HCM. Brooke never really knew why she forgave him, but she did. She knew all his little facial expressions, and all the things he liked.

There was a certain similarity to Kyle. She knew everything about him, absolutely everything. There was nothing he ever hid from her. And if he did, she found out not long after. She just wished it was still like that now. Brooke couldn't remember a time where he lied to her really bad, except the time when he broke her earrings and blamed it on Peyton, but that was when they were 14. And eventually he told her the truth and bought her even prettier earrings. Lucas was Broody, Nate was Hotshot, and Haley was Tutormom. Kyle had a nickname, but she never told anybody, afraid of it sounding too misleading. Superman. Kyle was her Superman. He saved her from all evil. And he wouldn't look bad in tights and a cape.

The bottom line was, she loved Lucas, but did she love him enough to stay with him?

And she loved Kyle, but did she love him enough to sacrifice what she had with Lucas?

All she knew at the moment was that she wanted to date Lucas, but she wanted to kiss Kyle.

**Bad.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. He strode out the door and straight towards his locker. If he hurried, he would miss Brooke completely, and not have to see her the rest of the day.

Slinging his books over his shoulder, he headed outside. Just had he was turning the corner, he felt a hand grab his sleeve and pull him into the janitor's closet.

His first instincts was to slug whoever had grabbed him, but he felt a delicate hand on his arm, and he knew it was Brooke. That's when the awkwardness kicked in. Brooke Davis had just pulled him into a janitor's closet. Normally this would've been every Tree Hill boy's dream, but to Kyle, it was more than that.

He heard a click and a faint light illuminated throughout the small closet. Brooke's face was dim, and her expression held awkwardness, like she didn't know what she was thinking. They could hear the laughter and conversation of students passing by, glad to get out of school and head over to the mall or somewhere.

"Brooke... uhhh... ummm... yeaa--" Kyle stumbled. He also felt faint nausea coming to him.

"Kyle?" Brooke asked, stepping closer to him.

"Hmmm?" KYle mumbled.

"Shut up," she said quietly before crashing her lips into his. It didn't take long for Kyle to reciprocate. Kissing Brooke felt like the most natural thing in the world, he didn't even have to think. There were so many emotions running through his head. Confusion. Surprised. Happy. Guilt.

Brooke grabbed his shoulder and pulled her to him until they ran into the wall. It was kind of funny actually. They had been to tons of parties together, both been drunk, but they never kissed, until now. Her hands snaked around his neck and his fingers hooked around her belt loop, bringing her closer. Kyle felt like he could go on all day. BUt he knew it had to end sooner or later. He had to know what Brooke was thinking, and up until now, he was clueless as to what was running through her mind.

Her lips left his and trailed kissed all over his neck.

"Brooke wait wait wait," Kyle said catching his breath, "What, what is this? What are we doing?" he asked, gesturing the space between them.

She just looked up at him, with desire clouding her eyes, as she stepped closer to him.

"When i figure it out, i'll let you know," she said huskily as she kissed his jaw and left.

He groaned and leaned agains the door. Most guys would feel accomplishment, having kissed Brooke Davis. But all Kyle felt at the moment was confusion, with a little bit of guilt. He'd only felt this attraction for a mere few hours, and she was already leaving him frustrated, in more ways than one.

ANd it wasn't good. Kyle was supposed to regret it, and a little part of him did. He felt bad because Lucas was her boyfriend. He wouldn't like that if his girlfriend did that to him. ANd Brooke had had it done to her before, so why did she do it?

He would never know, you never really truly know with Brooke.

The feelings of being stuck creeped up on him again. He was stuck in a friendship that he was now questioning. Apart of him knew they could work out as a couple? But would he want to do it? His life suddenly changed in just a few days. Could be handle being with someone, and feeling for them so strongly? With Ally, he loved the girl, but not to the point where she snared his senses, or gave him chills and completely threw him out of his smoothness.

Many girls have tried, but none had accomplished. It turns out the one that could, was the girl that was right in front of him the whole entire time. ANd he didn't even realize it.

Kyle felt stuck, and he had no idea how to get out of it.

It took him awhile to compose himself. He was a little worried now. The look in Brooke's eyes, it was a look he hadn't seen in awhile. It was the wild Brooke. The one side that would go out and party and get drunk, and wake up and next day to do it all over again. The side of Brooke was fun, adventurous, sexy, and daring. BUt it couldn't go on any longer, and he knew that. She could never go back to her old self, that old place. It was over. But that look, had brouight back the excitement of what was once her old life.

Kyle was in pretty deep shit. Brooke was basically cheated on her boyfriend, one that was crazy about her. He felt bad for the guy. And he regretted Lucas having no clue.

BUt he would never ever regret a kiss from Brooke Davis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke felt it. SHe felt the sparks, the fire, passion. She felt it all when she was kissing Kyle. SHe knew it was possible that would happen, and boy was she right. Brooke never knew he was that good of a kisser. Now she knew a little bit about what Rachel meant when she said Kyle was good in bed.

SHe felt kinda guilty leaving him in the janitor's closet like that, but she had to get out of there before somebody saw them. It was possible that someone they knew might have seen the, so she had to make a clean break for it.

There were only a few students left in the hallway, so she quickly grabbed her backpack and walked into the sunshine. Lucas probably thought she already left, his car wasn't there.

She pulled out and headed straight to Rachel's house.

It suddenly occurred to her that Lucas was her boyfriend. A stupid mistake to overlook, but it had just hit her. Lucas was her boyfriend, Kyle wasn't her boyfriend, but yet she found herself fantasizing and kissing him. IN her mind it didnt' sound right. But then the words 'cheater' flashed in her brain.

She didn't know if she just forgot, or if she was crazy. But she honestly forgot about Lucas for the minutes she was with Kyle. It was like everytinng had just disappeared, he erased her seneses, to the point where she forgot something as important as who her boyfriend was.

Everything about this situation was wrong. It was so so so wrong. Brooke had only seen these types of things on tv, and she would always point and laugh and say, 'That will never happen to me,' but reality check, it came to bite her in the ass. And it bit back hard.

Five minutes later she was running up to her room, slammed the door shut, threw her bag in the corner, and dug under her mattress for her trusty bottle of vodka. When she first got rid of her habits, she wanted to throw it away, but Brooke had a feeling it would come in handy one of these days. She took a swig, waiting for the effects to kick in. Tears fell down her face, and her eyes looked up to the ceiling, tyring to looks for answers in the white paint.

She didn't regret kissing Kyle, not at all. BUt she was taken. SHe had a boyfriend. Who loved her. And she had turned into Peyton. Not completely, but she kissed naother guy when she was with Lucas. She knew what it was like to be cheated on, and she w ould never wish that on anybody. It sucked.

She took another long swig, and the alcohol burned her throat. Most people would feel horrible. Brooke had deliberately set out to kiss Kyle, which she accomplished. It was heated, it was passionate, and she felt sparks.

You can never deny the sparks. YOu just can't. It's law. If you feel sparks, there's something there. Brooke used to feel sparks with Lucas, but now it was just sweetness and tenderness, puppy love, now that she thought about it.

But Lucas was so in love with her. ANd what did she do? She went around and kissed the guy he was the most imtimidated by.

So basically she had cheated on Lucas.

Most people would feel like a horrible person. Most people would wanna curl up on a ball and stay there for all of eternity. Most people would just wanna roll over and die.

But not Brooke.

Because despite the fact that she did kiss Kyle, she didn't feel bad about it. No guilt krept up on her when she realized what she had done. SHe felt no regret or guilt.

Though she did regret one thing, not kissing him longer.

The only guilt she had was that she didn't do it sooner.


	22. Things My Heart Can't Handle

Just a heads up, im not gonna bring Bryle together until like chapter 30 or so. There's gonna be alot of different things thrown their way. And Brooke's gonna have to make some decisions eh? lol. 

I know it seems kind of bad that Brooke cheated on Lucas, but her sub conscious doesn't want her to feel that way for KYle, but she just can't help it lol. SHe felt sparks! lol.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

As Kyle stared at his ceiling, he felt a sudden wave of deja vu.

If his memory was correct, he rememberd being in this same postition, except in his house in Virginia. BUt last time his mood had not been because of Brooke, but because of Ally.

It was a couple of hours after they broke up for good. Kyle remembered feeling hopeless, like things would never be the same between them. And there was nothing he could do or say that could change that. For most people that would be just annoying but to Kyle it was heartbreaking. He spent weeks suffering, only getting through the day. He couldn't eat. The smell of food nauseated him. HE couldn't sleep. Instead he would stay up thinking about Ally. There was nothing for him to do, basketball season was over, which left his schedule wide open, to mope.

So basically he was pathetic. Ally was walking around school like nothing happened. But in his heart he knew that she wasn't. It was killing her as much as it was him. BUt she hid it. Kyle could never do that. He couldn't walk past her without even giving her a glance. Instead he would ignore her all together.

After awhile he started accepting it, and tried to move on. There were his random hookups and his one night stands. But none of them could replace the emptiness that he felt at that time.

Which brought him back to his situation with Brooke.

Brooke had to be the most complex person Kyle has ever met in his life. Sometimes he thought she was bipolar. She was happy and laughing with you one minute, and the next she's tearing your head off with insults. Kyle never really understood her all that well, but he listened and learned. Brooke pushed people away, to test them. SHe wanted to know if they really cared abouit her enough to put up with the bitch fests she would throw. You would have to make some huge speech about how much she means to you, which would results in her opening up. She was all yours from there, you had her heart and soul, which was rare. But one mistake is all it would take for her brick walls up rebuild themselves up again.

Lucas obviously knew alot about that.

So, the feeling of deja vu, and the falling feeling in his stomach, familiarized themselves with him once again. Kyle had seen all these shows and movies about guys or girls falling for their best friend of the opposite sex. Things would never be the same. And that killed him. He had known Brooke for the longest time. He comforted her, took care of her, and just listened to her problems. KYle always had her back, not matter how wrong she was. He would defend her to the very end. But now that his feelings were all on the surface, he didn't know if he could handle it.

He heard a sudden knock on his door, and Nathan's head peeked through.

"Hey, ya busy?" Nathan asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Nope, just laying around," Kyle saidas he sat up.

"I never would've guessed. I didn't see you after school, where were you?"

"Ohh you know.. here.. there...umm... everywhere," KYle said looking away.

"Yeaa, i almost believed you. Are you gonna tell me or do i have to beat it out of you?" Nathan asked.

Kyle got up and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're right."

"I'm right?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yes. You're right." Kyle repeated.

"I'm... right...oh. OH!" Nathan yelled.

"Yeaa," KYle said, his head down.

"Dude, that's great that you admitted it. Is that where you were after school? Telling her?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"No, i didn't tell her, but i was with her... in the janitor's closet," Kyle cringed.

"You had Brooke in the janitor's close?!?!"

"NO! She pulled me in. And this morning when i got to school, she was about to kiss me, then the bell rang," KYle admitted.

"Dengg. So after you guys kissed, what happened?"

"It almost went farther, but i pulled away and asked her what was going on. And she told me that when she figured it out, she would let me know," Kyle said quietly.

"Well it's something KYle! She has some feelings for you," Nathan said happily.

"But that's the problem Nate. She can't be. She's with Lucas. SHe loves Lucas. She kissed me when she was with him!"

"You're right, yeaa, she shouldn't have done that. But Kyle, come on, you guys can be together!"

"No, we can't. Because she's still with Lucas, and you know hwo she is. She's gonna stay with him. And i'm not gonna wait."

"Why not? YOu guys will be together in the end?"

"We don't know that. Look, when me and Ally broke up, i was devastated. SHe was my best friend, and now we didn't even talk. I spent weeks moping. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was barely there. ANd now i'm finding myself in this same situation. Me and Brooke will never be the same. We can't be friends anymore. NOt like before. We can either be together or not be anything," KYle said seriously.

Nathan stared at his best friend. He could honestly say that any girl would be lucky to have Kyle. But when he got hurt, he hurt bad.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. I just have to pull myself away from this situation before i get seriously hurt," Kyle said quietly.

"But what about Brooke?"

"She can be with Lucas, without all this confusion and drama. As long as she doesn't have to deal with this again."

"If you take yourself out of this situation, that means taking yourself away from Brooke. Can you do that?" Nathan asked seriously.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but i have to try."

"Are you even gonna let her know?"

"She should figure it out. I just, i can't wait for her to make up her mind. I won't."

"Kyle think about this. What if she truly decides it's you who she wants to be with. What then?"

"It won't happen. I know Brooke. And she's gonna stay with Lucas because she knows what Lucas is life. She won't step out of her comfort zone."

Nathan sighed. Kyle wasn't gonna let up anytime soon.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Ignore her i guess. Which is gonna be kind of hard since i have all my classes with her."

"Well i'm gonna head out. Call me if something's up alright?"

"Yeaa, i will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As of lately, Peyton felt a little out of the zone for a ltitle bit.

She had purposefully excluded herself from the group, not wanting to get into all this drama and secrets. Instead she was spending time with Jake and Jenny. SHe finally felt like she was where she needed to be, like everything was in its right place.

Yeaa, she hadn't really talked to Lucas or Brooke, or anyone for that matter, for awhile. But they all needed their time to regroup and just do their own thing.

For the second time that week, she found herself at the bridge. It was comforting to be able to just sit there and look over the lake, and the rest of the town. ANd she was on her third sketch of the day. Kyle had inspired this one. She had drawn a classroom, with Brooke and Kyle sitting next to each other. There was a cloud over Kyle's head that said "i love you, but you'll never know," and he was staring at her with longing. Brooke was looking at him through the corner of her eye, all composed, and she was thinking, "I love you, but you'll never know," also. To some people it might seem a little too assuming, but it was the truth.

She was just finishing the outlining when she heard the engine of a car. Soon after she heard footsteps and the grunt as Kyle sat down next to her.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," Peyton said jokingly.

"I think you've gotta stop following my Sawyer. People might get ideas."

"People like Brooke? That wouldn't be good for you."

Kyle's face all of a sudden turned serious. He had seen the picture.

"Why would you draw that?" He asked helplessly.

"Because it's the truth." Peyton stated.

"But it'll never be," he replied.

"Why not? Nothing's stopping you."

"Everything is stopping me. Stuff that i'm not even gonna get into. But the point is, we'll never be anything anymore. Not even friends."

"WHAT? Why?" she asked frantically.

"Because i can't handle it. You know what i mean Peyt," he said quietly.

"Yeaa i have an idea. But something happened didn't it?" she asked gently.

"Well, we almost kissed when i got back, and after school she pushes me into the janitor's closet," he said sarcastically.

"So you guys.."

"No, we almost did though. I stopped it, asked her what was going on. And even she didn't know. Her exact words were, 'when i find out, i'll let you know,' " he said frustratingly.

Peyton smiled, "Brooke could never figure out what she wanted."

"You're probably the second person i've told today. But when me and Ally broke up, i was compleltey broken. I was so out of it for weeks. I didn't eat or sleep. And i promised myself, that i would never let someone get that close. I won't wait around for Brooke, i can't."

"So are you guys just gonna be friends?"

Kyle chuckled, "I don't even think we can be that anymore. It hurts too much. Now that my feelings are all on the surface, i can't go back now. We can't be anything."

"I know what you mean. Well, not completely, but i have an idea."

"Nothing will ever be the same. ANd there's nothing i can do anymore," he said quietly.

Peyton stared at him, "You really love her don't you?"

"I do. More than i thought i did. The thoguht of not saving her, or having a meaningful conversation anymore is just too surreal."

"Then why hurt yourself like that? Why not just wait for her if she's worth it?"

"Because i won't hurt myself, and i won't hurt her either. YOu know how Brooke is when she's confused. She goes and does something stupid. If she can go on without me, then that's it."

"What if she can't?"

"Then it's either all or nothing. I know that seems unfair, but it has to be this way."

"What did she say when you told her this?"

"She doesn't know. I'm guessing after a couple of days she'll get the hint."

"She's gonna be hurt you know."

He nodded, "I know. But she'll be fine. Lucas'll take care of her. I can't be her friend if i have to watch her be with somoene who's not me. It wouldn't be fair to Lucas either."

"That seems like a really big sacrifice. Even i couldn't do it. Are you really willing to?"

"I don't want to. But it's what's best. If i go on, then it'll kill me. And Brooke will be free, without any guilt."

"Well i don't totally agree with it, but i'm not that selfless."

"Neither am i. But it's what's best," Kyle said as he stood up and headed over to his car.

"Oh and Peyton?"

"hmm?"

"Work it out with Brooke. She'll need you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alcohol buzz wore off just in time for Lucas to unexpectedly stop by.

Brooke had spent the rest of her afternoon sitting next to her bed, drinking. Her mascara had run, and her eyes were puffy. SHe wasn't very attractive at that moment. She rushed to the bathroom and cleared all signs of crying. SHe was in the process or reapplying her make up when Lucas had rung the doorbell and let himself in.

"Hey babe. Where were you today? I looked for you, but not Brooke. So i left," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry. I stayed behind to talk to Mr. Ozbeck," Brooke lied.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I will be," She said smiling. SHe just didn't know what she meant by that.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked casually.

"Umm, i don't know. Lucas, what are we doing?"

"Uhh, nothing." He said, confused.

"No, i meant us. Me and you. Is this a long term thing, or is it just for this year?"

HIs face suddenly went serious, "Umm i don't know. What do you want it to be?:"

Brooke sighed, "I don't know, that's why i asked you. If this is going somewhere, then fine. But if it's not, then i don't wanna wait around. We're graduating in months Lucas."

"I know. I just got you back. I don't wanna let you go again. But i don't wanna go through the notions of drifting apart either," he said as he sat down next to her.

"I know what you're saying. So, what do we do?"

"I wanna stay together. I know we can make this work. You have me completely this time," Lucas said.

Brooke looked in Lucas's eyes and knew he was being truthful. Which made it all the more harder. How could you love two different people? She could either break up with Lucas, and not know where she stood with Kyle. Or she could stay with Lucas, and try to ignore that ache in her heart. She chose the latter.

"Then we'll stay together," Brooke smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle could always lose himself in basketball. It was so soothing to hear the sound the ball made as it hit the pavement. The swish you heard when you made it in. Sometimes when you play in a school game, or a competition, it's kinda hard to forget to play for fun. Yea, there's times when you have to get serious, but what's the point in that if you don't enjoy it?

Nathan understood that in the beginning. But slowly it had disappeared into this strive to win, and be the best. Eventually it turned him into an asshole. Thank goodness he wasn't like that now, or Kyle would've beat the crap out of him.

But Kyle didn't really have that father to push him to the limit. And in a way he was glad. Nathan was sinking so low at that time. SOmetimes it's amazing to see hwo he got out of it. It sounds cheesy, but the power of love did it. That was the kind of love that Kyle wanted, but was scared of. The kind of love that when you lose it, you die inside. It was the kidn of love his father had. When it was there, everything was perfect. But when it's gone, you just exist, you don't matter anymore. Kyle never wanted to feel that way.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Brooke come up behind him. Kyle sunk a three pointer.

"Nice shot," Brooke said.

Kyle froze. He didn't expect to see her so soon. Just a couple of hours ago he had made the decision to refrain from her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Looking for you," she said as she walked closer.

"There's nothing to say," Kyle said as he picked up his ball.

"I think there's plenty to say."

"Well i don't."

"Kyle, we have to talk about this," Brooke pleaded.

"Talk about what? You pulled me into the janitor's closet and kiss me. Then you dont' even know why you did it," Kyle said harshly.

"Well it wasn't just me who did the kissing," Brooke said defensively

"I'm not saying you did. But at least let me know what you were thinking cause i really don't need people playing with my feelings," Kyle said turning around.

"Who says i'm playing?"

"Who says you aren't? Just tell me why Brooke," Kyle asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just felt like i wanted to, needed to. I know it was wrong, but i don't regret it," she said strongly.

"I really wish you would," he whispered.

She came closer to him, "But why? We both wanted it."

"Because it wasn't right! You have a boyfriend, and i'm just someone who has feelings for a girl who's taken and doesn't feel the same way," he said as he walked farther away from her.

"Yes, i'm taken, but who says i don't feel the same way?" she asked sadly. Kyle suddenly spun around and faced her.

"God why are you doing this?!?! You have a boyfriend who loves you! And you probably didn't even tell him. Now everything's complicated, and we can't go back."

"Kyle i can't help how i feel about you! I went straight home and drank because i wanted to feel guilty about what we did! I wanted to so bad, but i couldn't. I didn't regret kissing you and i don't feel guilty about it."

"Well you should. It'll make it alot easier to stay away from me."

"WHy should i stay away from you?" she asked sadly.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Because i can't handle it. I know it sounds selfish, but it's the best for you. Okayy you know me, right? I don't ever really show my emotions, unless they're really strong. I can't be your friend and see you with another guy, Lucas for that matter. And i can't confuse your feelings, it wouldn't be fair."

"Kyle for once can you stop thinking about what's best for me?!? You might know what's best, but you don't know what i want. I don't wanna stay away from you, it's too hard. I don't wanna give you up," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"But i can't watch you love someone else. I don't wanna get hurt liek that again. And i know you'll stay with Lucas, because i know you. So stay with him, and just try to forget about me."

"You're a selfish bastard, you knwo that right? You're making me stay away from you, because you can't handle it!! Like what i want means nothing to you! I have known you for the longest time, you're my best friend! You take care of me when i need you, and you just care. What am i supposed to do?--"

"You're supposed to go on with your life, and forget about me. Be happy with Lucas, go to college, live your life. Don't worry, please," Kyle whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Tears cascading down her porcelin cheeks.

"Because i love you."

And he walked away.


	23. Who Are You?

Brucas 831 - that's so awesome that your sis likes this fic! It means i'm doing something right lol. 

You guys have to understand that Kyle's isn't really thinking with his heart, just his mind. And he's about to have a couple of big problems lol. so heads up. As for Brooke, well, she's just being Brooke lol. Aaron, i'm not sure when i'll put him back in, he may not be mentioned until the final game. He's not really needed, i have some other ideas lol. I realized when i was going over Kyle's conversation with Nathan, that Nathan kinda sounded like a girl lol. He's been with Haley too long lol.

ENJOY AND REVIEW

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke had heard alot of things in her life time. Comments about how much of a slut she was, or hot hot she was. Then there were more heartbreaking, life changing thing. Like when Peyton told her she still had feelings for Lucas, or when Lucas said he wanted to be with her right when she was leaving for California. One of the most heartbreaking was when Lucas told her he had HCM, and that he lied about it. Then there was the time when Lucas said that they weren't like Camilla and Whitey, and that they weren't gonna work out. So some of them have worked in her favor, and some just completely put her heart in a blender.

_Because I love you._

Now that had it's upsides and it's downsides. Upside was that he finally told her, and it made her happy to know that, so she wasn't the only one with the feelings. But then there were downsides, and boyy were they down. Kyle wanted to stay away from her because he loved her? Two hours later and Brooke still couldn't fully understand what he meant by that. But either way, it hurt just the same.

Which led her to her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It took her a few minutes to feel her legs after Kyle had left. Then she had run to her car and sped off. She nearly got into an accident, her vision was so blurry. But she made it home, barely. She considered getting reacquainted with her famliiar friend, imported Belvedere. But she declined the opportunity. Kyle wouldn't have wanted that. So she laid there, oblivious to the world around her. The only thing she felt were tears on her cheeks and the aching in her heart. She didn't hear the knock on her door or Peyton as she entered the room.

She hadn't seen Peyton in a long time. Days, weeks even. Brooke missed her best friend everyday, but once again her pride always got in the way of doing what was right. Peyton somewhat surprised Brooke. She strode into her room, as if nothing happened, and plopped down on Rachel's bed. Brooke looked at Peyton from the corner of her eye, and saw she was looking at her nails, figuring out what to say. There was alot to say, but no words to put them in.

"What no alcohol this time?" Peyton joked, but it came out dumb.

"Nope, no alcohol. I think my stomach could use a rest," Brooke said quietly.

"Yeaa i bet. Look, i just came by to see how you were doing, with all, that," Peyton amphasized.

"I'm guessing you knew?"

"Knew that he had feelings for you, or knew what he was gonna do?"

"Both."

"Both." Peyton stated.

"But seriously, why would he do that Peyton? He knows how much he means to me," Brooke said quietly.

"And you probably mean wayy more to him. Kyle doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. I guess he thought that things would get messed up."

"Yea i know, but now we can't talk to each other anymore. He kept on telling me to forget about him and just be with Lucas."

"You and i both know that's not what he wants," Peyton smiled.

"Then why say it?" Brooke asked, sitting up.

"Well, if KYle had told you that he wanted to be with you, would you have broken up with Lucas?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," Brooke said faintly.

"Kyle probably knew you would say that, which is why he told you all those things you didn't wanna hear. He knew you weren't gonna break up with Lucas just like that."

"Well he should've waited," Brooke said stubbornly.

"Don't you think he's waited long enough? It's not easy being in love with your best friend."

"You're right. NOw i know how you felt."

"I was in Kyle's position not too long ago. But i could never be that selfless like he was. And i wasn't really in love with Lucas anyway," Peyton said.

"You weren't?"

"I thoght i was, i know, i always think i am. But i just wasn't feeling it anymore. All the 'romantic feelings' i had for Lucas all of a sudden went away, and i found myself wondering if they ever even existed at all."

"So it's Jake," Brooke stated with a small smile on her face.

"Yeaa it's Jake. I'm not changing my mind this time," Peyton said.

"That's great Peyt. You deserve it."

"And so do you."

"Uhh, i'm not too sure about that. I'm just so confused about what i feel from what's right. Lucas means so much to me, and we're really starting to get to that good place. And with Kyle, i feel so strongly for him, and it's scaryy. I don't know if it's love or lust or what."

"Wanna know what i think?"

"That might help me."

"I don't think Kyle knows this yet, but i think i know what he's doing. Besides me probably, Kyle knows you better than anyone. He knows how you think, what you like, everything. One of the things he knows about you is that you like to test people. The way you tested Lucas. Maybe he's doing that to you."

"Okayy you lost me," Brooke said confused.

"Okayy, remember when you got back from California, and told Lucas you just wanted a friends with benefits relationship? You hooked up with other guys, flirted with them, trying to see if Lucas would just walk away from you. When he didn't, you knew that he was really serious about you. Kyle might be doing the same thing. He's wants to be out of your life, and see if you can live without him, and if you can't, then it's meant to be."

"Do you really think that's what he's doing?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. YOu guys aren't that different than you think," Peyton smirked.

Brooke stared at her for a moment.

"Peyton I --"

"Brooke don't worry about it. Consider it over. Friends?" Peyton asked, holding her arms out.

Brooke smiled and hugged her, "Friends."

"So, just figure out who's more important. Despite what Kyle said, he's always gonna be around."

"I hope you're right," Brooke said hopefully as Peyton left.

Well one good thing came out of this ordeal. Her and Peyton were friends again. They didn't even have to talk about it, it was like a silent agreement that they would forget everything that happened, and be best friends again. And Brooke was glad, she was gonna need Peyton.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone once said 'out of sight out of mind.'

Whoever said that was full of crap in Kyle's book. It had been 24 hours, and Brooke was all he thought about. He was getting into the familiar feelings and moods, ones that he wished he would never experience again.

There were a million reasons why this wasn't good for him. The most important being the game in two days. This was big, probably the biggest game he would ever play in his life. He couldn't be having distractions bothering him because Aaron would know and use it against him. He just couldn't lost to Aaron, it wasn't acceptable.

So he sat in first period, with Brooke right beside him. They had ignored each other as he expected. He didn't except her to talk to him anyway, he just hoped she didn't expect him to say anything. He was a little annoyed that she kept on turning around and giggling at Lucas, but he couldn't say he was surprised. SHe was trying to get a rise out of him. Her perfume also made it's way to him. Every once in awihle he would stare at her from the corner of his eye. She looked beautiful today, but she looked nice everyday. He caught a whiff of her shampoo, today it was vanilla.

It irriated him, everything about her. It made it harder to stay away from her. Technically he wasn't staying away from her, she was in almost every class of his. It made it even worse that he sat either behind or next to her. He was considering switching with someone, it wouldn't be hard. Every male would kill to sit next to Brooke Davis. But that would be too cold.

Last night he couldn't sleep, so he went for a jog. After he came back home, he still couldn't fall asleep, which led him to the Rivercourt, where all he thought abouit was his conversation with Brooke. He didn't even bother to look back when he left, because he knew he could never leave. He got home around 5 and only got at least an hour of sleep. Which led him to get ready earlyy, and skip breakfast. He just wasn't hungry, and food didin't sound appealing to him. That all led him to get to school earlyy, and sit in a secluded spot in the quad. He never did his homework anymore, so he decided to do it.

Then Brooke had showed up in timely fashion, strutting across the courtyard and settling herself at a table. She somewhat acted like nothing had happened, but it was more like she didn't wanna remember what happened. She was with Lucas more than usual, and smiling and laughing alot. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at her, but at least she was doing what he asked.

Nobody bothered to talk to him about what happened. They already knew he didn't wanna talk about it. Instead he talked to Nathan about the game, the weather, anything else. He asked Haley questions on Calculus, any help he needed in school. With Peyton, there was sarcastic remarks and friendly insults. No one mentioned Brooke or anything that had to do with Brooke, and he wanted it that wayy. Thinking about Brooke was only allowed in his head, not voiced out loud.

As soon as the bell rang Kyle was out of there. He wasn't really looking forward to weightlifting, mostly because Lucas would be there. And he, who had no idea what was going on, would of course be talking about his girlfriend. Kyle just hoped Lucas wouldn't be nosy this time.

Kyle kind of felt bad for Lucas. The guy had no idea what was going on, he thought everything was great. It was great for him, and maybe Brooke, but to him, it was unbearable. He didn't even know how he was coping with it. BUt he rather it be him than anyone else. Kyle felt compelled to tell Lucas, but what good would that do? It would get them nowhere, except downhill, and Brooke needed some stability to fall back on, and if Lucas were to find out, he might not be there.

So he walked into the locker room, preparing to drown out all words that came out of Lucas's mouth.

Too bad he got there too soon.

"It was so funny when me and Brooke tripped over the step this morning going out of her house," Lucas said.

Kyle silently groaned to himself. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He quickly changed and was out of the locker room before he could hear Lucas's plans with Brooke this weekend, after the game. Knowing Brooke, it would be something adventurous, maybe even explicit.

He was in the middle of benchpressing 210, when he heard giggling and the sound of girls enter the weightroom.

"Hey Nate what's going on?"

"It looks like the girls are hanging in here," Nathan replied.

"Is she in here?" Kyle asked, but something told him he already knew the answer.

"Yup," he said shortly.

"Well that's just great. The one class i don't have with her, she's here," Kyle said.

"Just don't worry about it, she's not gonna come around here, plus we're training," Nathan added.

Coach Harrison came out of his office and blew his whistle, "Alright, since out other coach is out today, the girls are gonna be joining us. I know this weightroom isn't very flattering, so we're just gonna be playing basketball out in the gym. And i mean actually playing, not flirting with the girls Mr. Smith. It's blacks versus blues. Hustle!"

They all made their way into the gym, echoes sounding out. Kyle and Nathan both had black shirts on, so they were on the black team along with some other guys. Even though Lucas couldn't play in a game, he could still play a round in gym, which was why he led the blue team. Kyle could see Lucas talking to Brooke, and her laughing at every little thing he said.

"Just ignore it Kyle," Nathan said, already knowing what he was thinking.

"How? Her laugh reverberates across the whole gym."

"Well, try to. And go easyy on Lucas," Nathan said as they got into position.

"Why? Because of his heart?"

"No, because he has the girl who has yours." The ball tipped off and Kyle got the ball and passed it to Nathan. Nate shot it up for an alley oop, which Kyle took and dunked through the net.

"Well, that's one way to take out your aggression," Nathan joked as they made their way across the court. Lucas had the ball and bounced it to Skills, but Kyle stole it, and ran all the way and sunk a three pointer. Kyle didn't look like he cared in the least, it was just a way to get his mind off things. The game went like that for awhile.

The black team were winning, no doubt. Lucas had the ball and was heading over to the 3 point line. Kyle jogged up to guard him, and Lucas went and pushed him away forcefully with his free hand.

"Dude what the hell was that?" KYle yelled, stepping closer to Lucas.

"Chill out man. It was an accident," Lucas said coolly.

"Accident my ass. Look i don't really care if you have a heart condition or not, i'll lay your ass out right now if you wanna go," Kyle whispered to him as Nathan went and got between them.

"Alright guys break it up. Lucas, you really shouldn't have pushed Kyle like that. That's not how to play basketball," Nathan said.

"Whatever, he overreacted anyway," Lucas said as he made his way over to Brooke.

"Let's just go change," Nathan mutterd to Kyle as they walked towards the locker room, oblivious to everybody in the gym who were watching them.

"I seriously think being Brooke's boyfriend is getting to his head," Kyle said as he opened his locker.

"Can't say i disagree with you. But fighting isn't the answer."

"Maybe so, but it shouldn't surprise him one of these days when i knock his lghts out," Kyle mumbles as he put his black polo over his head. Brooke had told him to get that shirt.

"I really hope you don't. I'm in a bad enough position."

"I know and i'm sorry. I'll just keep my distance from him, then we won't have problems," Kyle said as they made their way out of the locker room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was a little bit surprised when she saw Lucas push Kyle on purpose. It wasn't really like him. ANd she knew Kyle was gonna do something to him, thank goodness for Nathan.

Brooke didn't sleep last night. Instead she watched all of grey's anatomy season 1-3 DVDs. She sat there with her ben and jerry's, watching Meredith pine over McDreamy time and time again. Lucas had unexpectedly showed up this morning and offered to ride with her to school. She gratefully excepted, anything to get her mind off of last night.

When she got to school, she could see KYle sitting by himself. She felt sad for about a second before she realized that he broke off their friendship not her. But she couldn't deny how good he looked today in his khaki shorts and black polo, the outfit she suggested for him. English class was anything but English. She was either talking to Lucas, or glancing at Kyle in the corner of her eye. She carely slept last night, but she had make up to cover up the bags under her eyes, Kyle didn't. It was obvious he didn't get much sleep either. Once again, she felt bad for him, but it was quickly replaced by anger once more.

She was excited that her classhad combined with weight training, which meant no physical activity and that Lucas would be there. She then realized Kyle was there. He was benchpressing, and his muscles were looking good. But once again, she stopped herself. Brooke found herself either thinking about how much she missed Kyle, and how much she blamed him for everything. Which was why she felt compelled to approach him at his locker.

She walked up confidentally to him while he was digging through his locker. She smelled his cologne, which made her weak in the knees. BUt not too weak to insult him.

"You know it was stupid how mad you got at Lucas," Brooke mentioned as she opened her locker.

Kyle slightly turned his head in her direction and then back straight ahead, "I'm not even gonna say anything to that."

"Why? Because it's the truth?" Brooke asked, staring straight at him.

"No," Kyle said as he shut his locker, and turned and looked straight at her, "because i know you want me to."

Brooke was a little thrown off by the direct eye contact but quickly recovered, "Well can you blame me? I mean, you tell me you love me and then say that we can't even be friends. ANyone would be mad."

"Maybe, but i don't remember you saying you loved me back. Plus, you were pretty in lovee with Lucas today, so i guess my feelings meant nothing to you."

"Some people can't help who they love," Brooke said harshly, which she quickly regretted.

Kyle looked at her with hurt in his eyes, but were quickly replaced with anger. He got real close to her face.

"Well i guess i'm one of those people," he whispered harshly before brushing past her.

So basically Brooke was screwed. SHe really regretted saying that, she knew what it was liek to have your feelings thrown back at you, and it wans't a good feeling. She was just so, upset, angry, and hurt over what happened. Brooke knew she was in the wrong, and now Kyle would probably never talk to her every again. But how could she possibly move on when he got mad at her for doing what he wanted?

_How can he move on when you're approaching him and starting fights?_

Okayy maybe she shouldn't have done that. BUt somehow it had been worth it. For the 30 seconds she was in close proximity with him, she felt like she could finally breathe. SHe felt the air leave her lungs as soon as he walked away from her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle walked angrily to the courtyard and plopped down at a table.

WHo the hell did she think she was? They were fine ignoring each other, then she had to go and approach him. Hearing what she said could've really been prevented. Kyle honestly thought that she meant it too. He pulled out his calculus book when he saw Rachel sit down across from him.

"So i heard you almost kicked Lucas's ass," Rachel said as she sat down.

"Yeaa well, he had it coming," Kyle said, smiling a little.

"I'll bet. What's with the long face?"

"I think you know," Kyle smirked.

"Oh. That," Rachel said awkwardly.

"Yes. That."

"What happened this time?"

"She basically threw my feelings back in my face. Oh and the fact that she started the fight with me in the first place."

"Brooke doesn't mean half the malicious things she says, but i do."

"I'm pretty sure she meant it," Kyle mumbled.

"No she didn't, you should know, you know her."

"You know Rachel, i really don't think i know her at all."


	24. You've Made A Fool Of Me

I know alot of you are getting anxious about the final game. It's gonna be good lol. Alot of surprises and all. 

So this chapter, Brooke overheard Kyle talking about something that she really ddin't need to hear lol. Kyle has a talk with an old friend and Brooke talks to Lucas about Kyle.

This chapter is gonna be a little bit shorted than the rest, it's just a filler chapter leading up to the big gamee!!

ENJOY AND REVIEW

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Other than 'out of sight out of mind' KYe was also familiar with another saying.

_Time heals everything._

He thought whoever thought that was full of crap too. If you're given time, then that gives you opprtunties to think about the thing you don't wanna think about. It just didnt make sense to him. He had managed to go the rest of the day without seeing or talking to Brooke. He almost managed to completely drown out her presence in his classes, it was somewhat working.

With all the chaos going on, Kyle almost forgot about the whole Giovanni situation, as he liked to call it. No one knew about it except the family, and he wasn't planning on telling anybody anytime soon. This morning he had talked to Manny, and so far all the other families were oblivious of Kyle or any of them. Since he had to be back in Tree Hill, he missed the whole family meeting thing. From what he heard everyone was happy that he was coming closer to the family. Kyle was happy to help, but first he would have to get past this hole he felt before he did anything dangerous.

Once again, Kyle got no sleep, but he did manage to take a bite out of a bagel, forcefully. He had to be somewhat healthy for the game that was tomorrow. That was all Kyle heard wherever he went. The cheerleaders had plastered all the school walls with posters and glitter. They went all out. Most of the guys were already getting nervous, even Nathan. He was stuttering and was quiet opposed to his usual loud self. Kyle got nervous, but usually not until the last five minutes.

He was on his way to Calculus when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Manny.

"Hey."

_"Kyle, it's Manny."_

"Yeaa i know, so what's up? I just talked to you this morning," Kyle laughed.

_"I know, it's just that heads up for the next couple of days. One of the guards overheard someone talking about us, not sure what about, just watch for any unfamiliar people."_

"Okay thanks. It won't be hard for be to tell. There's only like 250 people in Tree Hill."

_"Okay good. Just be careful,"_ Manny warned.

"I will. Oh while i'm talking to you, umm, uncle Leo didn't tell me anything about the whole guard thing."

_"Well, what do you wanna know about it?"_

"Well like do i have any guarding me now?" KYle asked curiously.

_"I can't answer that. If you do, then my father probably installed them somewhere near your house or school,"_ Manny explained.

"Alright, and when's my next visit to discuss the situation?"

_"Umm not sure yet. I'll let you know soon though."_

"Okay that's it. I'll talk to you later."

_"Alright bye._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke didn't really expect to be running late for Calculus, Ms. Miller was a bitch. But, she had cornered Lucas in an empty classroom, and well, things went longer than she expected. Her and Lucas were finally being open with each other. They talked about almost everything, except Kyle. She knew Lucas was probably inferior to him, so they needed to talk.

She was about to turn the corner to Ms. Miller's, when she heard Kyle on the phone. She wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like a male's voice. Her ears really perked up when she heard him ask if he had anyone guarding him. Why would he have people guarding him? There was definitely something he wasn't telling her. That could be another reason why he was staying away from her. It was a possibility that he could be in trouble.

Without thinking, Brooke came from out of the corner. Kyle looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Who were you just on the phone with?" Brooke asked, her snobby voice coming in.

He raised his eyebrows, "Why should i tell you? It's non of your business."

"Maybe not. But it's not something good."

Kyle sighed, "Brooke, it doesn't concern you. It's my business, and i'm taking care of it."

"So it is something bad! Is that one of the reasons why we're forbidden to be friends?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," Kyle said heading towards the door.

"YOu're already having this conversation with me. You're in trouble. What is it gambling? Drugs? Depression? Cause if it is you were more obsessed with me than i thought," Brooke said, but once again, quickly regretted it.

Sometimes she just didn't know when to draw the line. Or shut up

Kyle sighed before looking her straight in the eye, "Since you're so nosy today, i was on the phone with my cousin. I started this NBA fantasy draft online, and there was a game on. I asked him to check to see if anyone was guarding my point guard."

Brooke just stood there, trying to believe him, but she couldn't.

"So you're not that special. Surprisingly not everything's about you," He said before walking into the class.

As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't. HIs excuse was believable, but she could see that he was lying to her.

Which meant that it was something that concerned her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by very slowly. Kyle had managed to come up with an excuse for what he was talking about, but something told him that she didn't beleive it. But he would have to go along.

Nathan had called an emergency practice session before tomorrow. Kyle knew he needed the practice. His game had been off for the past couple of days. Three guesses why.

He walked into the locker room, he was the first. He was basically ran to his locker and got his stuff before Brooke even made it out of the classroom. He put his bag in his locker while he pulled off his shirt.

"Well, i wondered when i would ever see you here again."

KYle spun around and saw Whitey in front of him. The old man looked the same, except the guy had more of a tan.

"Whitey, how are you?" Kyle said happily as he shook his hand.

"Pretty good Sammet. You look taller. you been working out?"

"Thanks. You look good too, real tan," Kyle laughed.

"The sun agreed with me this time, i usually get stuck with a sunburn instead."

"I'll bet. So i guess you heard about the whole EBC game?"

"Oh yeaa, wasn't really surprised when i got back. I knew there would be some people who wanted to challenge you guys."

"Yeaa, Nate called an extra practice. God know's i need it."

"Why would you say that?"

"I haven't been on my best game lately. There's just been some things going on. It's getting to my head," Kyle said as he changed.

"Anything to do with a Miss Brooke Davis does it?"

Kyle snorted, "Why does everyone think my problems always have to do with Brooke?"

"Cause most of them are because of Brooke," Whitey laughed.

"Well we're not friends anymore so don't have to worry about that," KYle dismissed as he laced his shoes.

"I'm sure you guys will work it out."

"Nopee, i don't see that happening. Things are too different, too complicated."

"Kyle, life's complicated. Let me take a guess, you admitted to your feelings for her right?" Whitey asked, smiling.

He looked up at him, "How do you know that?"

"I've known you for most of your life Kyle."

"Well now i'm regretting telling her. That's why we're not friends."

"And who's fauilt is that?"

"Mine, and i admit it. I just don't wanna have to wait for something that might not happen. I don't wanna get hurt like that, and Brooke doesn't need to be confused about her feelings anymore. SHe's had enough of that," Kyle stated.

White walked over to the bench and sat next to Kyle.

"You're a good guy Kyle, and i can't say that for alot of people, especially in high school. Most boys here are shenanigans and doofuses, who only think about themselves. But you don't think about yourself all the time, if at all. But sometimes, you need to start thinking about what you want, your happiness. NOt what you think is right, or what other people need or want. It's not gonna get you anywhere son."

"BUt what if what i want hurts other people. Or tears everything apart? Maybe it's better to not want anything." Kyle asked.

"You never know. But at least you got it out there. Think about it."

"I don't know Whitey. It's alot more complicated than you think. People's lives are gonna be changed, and i don't know if it's for the better or the worst."

"You got a good heart Kyle, start using it unstead of your brain. Your mind can only get you so far."

Before Kyle could say anything, he heard the locker room door swing open and a herd of boys enter.

**"WHITAYYYYY!!!!!"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, how do you feel about Kyle?" BRooke asked curiously. After school Brooke and Lucas had gone back to her and Rachel's to just hang out. Rachel went out, wherever she went these days.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just that you and him got pretty into it yesterday."

"Honestly i don't like the guy. I don't even know how you can even be friends with him," Lucas said.

"He's not that bad. And you probably shouldn't have pushed him." Brooke added. Lucas sat up.

"Why are you defending him? He was way out of line with the way he acted."

"I'm not defending him. Im just saying that wasn't nice."

"He wasn't nice when he kept on threatening me since the moment i met him."

"Once again, he was just being protective."

"well don't you think he lost that right the minute he slept with Rachel?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just think it's unfair how you could forgive Rachel and Kyle for sleeping together, but it took you wayy longer to forgive me and Peyton for just kissing each other."

"Okayy first of all, i thought we were starting over, so how dare you bring that up. Second of all, Kyle and Rachel were drunk when they had sex. And third of all, besides cheaters i hate liars, and you and Peyton both kissed and lied to me about it, when you had numerous chances to tell me."

"Okay you're right, i'm sorry. It's just that it seems like Kyle's trying to run your life or something."

"Lucas, you should know by now that i don't let anyone run my life."

"I guess i'm just... jealous."

"You lost me."

"Well i hear all these things from Nate about how close you guys were. He saved you, something that i could never do. I wanna be your boyfriend and your best friend, it just seems like Kyle isn't letting me be your best friend too."

"Lucas Kyle was a really big part of my life. He's still important to me, more than i can ever put in words. Probably even more than Peyton. I just need you to understand how this looks to him. Would you want Haley dating somebody who broke her heart?"

"You're right. I just see you guys hanging out, and sometimes i think he should be the one with you, not me."

Brooke froze. She didn't expect that.

"Kyle and me could never be anything more. I'm not even sure we're friends."

"WHy not?"

"We just got into an argument. It's fine, we just need time to cool down."

"Anything i can help with."

"Just being here helps."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitey being back definitely boosted the Raven's morale.

Kyle felt like he was ready for anything. WHitey's talking to definitely for Kyle thinking. He always thougth he was pretty selfish, especially for breaking off what ever he had with Brooke, because he didn't wanna get hurt. But when he really thought about it, it hurt anyway. It didn't matter that Brooke was away from him, it hurt him even more being away from her. He thought about admitting to Brooke what he was feeling, but he never took rejection easily. He didn't knwo what to do. He was backed into a corner, and he needed to decide a way out of it.

It hurt him so much to see Brooke with Lucas, him holding her, kissing her, all the things that Kyle wanted to do. But he stopped himself, because he was the reason for this. Because of what he said, Brooke was closer than ever with Lucas. Kyle didn'y think it would bother him that much, but seeing it every single day, that was a whole new hill to climb. There were times in the day where he just wanted to tackle Lucas to the ground, and times when he just wanted to pull Brooke into a janitor's closet. BUt his brain overtook his fantasies.

Sometimes he would catch himself, actually believing that Brooke would dump Lucas and come running to him. Then he would laugh silently to himself. He knew that would never happen, at least not in that way. He tried everyday to stop wanting her, try to fall out of love with her. But doing that was a sin against his heart. He considered turning to alcohol, numbing the pain, but the pain would never go away. No matter how much you drank, you always felt it in the morning, along with a hammering headache. Brooke never did understand that, she just wanted to stop feeling for as long as possible.

Kyle sometimes regretted coming back to Tree Hill. Maybe then things would be different. Him and Brooke wouldn't be in the situation they were in now. But then he thought about how in love he was with Brooke. If he hadn't come back, he probably wouldn't have realized his feelings. Yes, loving Brooke brought pain to him, but it was an amazing feeling. He would laugh at himself sometimes, he was so crazy in love it was pathetic. Then came reality. The reality was that Brooke was with Lucas, and nothing would ever happen between them.

And then there were times when Kyle would be so angry at Brooke, almost hate her. He had never been to hung up on a girl before, and he never thought he could be. He never liked clingy girls, the ones that were so crazy about their boyfriends, it was ridiculus. Brooke made him ridiculus. SHe probably ruined him for all other girls for the rest of his life. He was mad at the way she made him feel. Because of her he couldn't eat or sleep. HIs game was off. He was moody. He just wasn't happy with his life or himself. Kyle knew he brought it on himself, but he needed to try to live without her. He didn't wanna end up like his father. Just living to get through the day. It wasn't a life he wanted for himself, no one should live like that.

BUt i looked like he was doing exactly that.

Everyday when he got home, he would lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over, not even bothering to try to eat. But sleep would never steal him away, and when it did, it was only for a few hours. And even in his dreams Brooke was haunting him. He would count the popcorn beads on his ceiling, or try to find Brooke's face in it. He ignored his calls, even ones from Nathan, and just stared at the ceiling. Thinking about Brooke.

He always thought about her.

BUt she probably never thought about him.

Not even once.

Brooke was making Kyle look pathetic, and he didn't like that. In fact he hated how she could do this to him.

But it didn't stop Kyle from dreaming about her as soon as his eyes closed.


	25. The Pain Took Over My Victory

Sorry for the delay! But i wanted to give it some suspense and the story some thought before i went ahead and wrote the chapter. And i had this project and tons of homework yesterday, so that was another excuse lol. 

So it's time for game day! I'm thinking about having the game part in this chapter, and then some character interaction, or just write the main juicy stuff in the next chapter, i still haven't decided yet.

What do you think?

ENJOY AND REVIEW

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Kyle woke up bright and early. Actually he didn't even wake up, he's been awake for the past three hours. It was really a mix of nerves and Brooke. Lately he always found himself blaming things on Brooke. He could bet she was also.

The most irritating part of game days were the shirt and tie policy. What was the point? YOu were gonna dress out of them as soon as school ended. Kyle picked khaki pants with a blue button down shirt along with a white hat. He thought that he could add it in order to wear the school colors.

He ran down the stairs and almost had a heart attack when he saw his father sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. It was surreal, strange, weird. The last time Kyle had seen this picture, he was twelve.

His dad looked up from his paper, "Hey good morning son."

"Umm, what are you doing here?" KYle asked curiously.

"You're big game's tonight. I didn't wanna miss it."

"Since when? You weren't even there when i won the North-eastern championship in Virginia. Why now?"

"Because, being at your grandfather's funeral, it made me realize what's important. It was wrong of me to keep you away from your family, but i just wanted to protect you. What i didn't know was that i wasn't protecting you by leaving you to raise yourself. I just didn't think i could raise you on my own, without your mother," his dad said solemnly.

"Looks like you don't have to. I did it on me own, and somehow i think that it's made me stronger. I appreciate that you wanna make an effort, i just wish you did it sooner. I am going to college in this year."

"That's right, and i'm happy for you. Which is why i'm gonna take off work until then, so we can hang out, like old times," his dad said hopefully.

Kyle thought for a moment. His dad was taking off work for nearly 6 months, he must've been serious this time. He really wanted to hang out with his dad again, but what if something came up, and he had to leave?

"Yeaa, i would like that. But you're not gonna leave are you?"

"Nope, i'm gonna be here for awhile."

"So in other words, i'm stuck with you?" Kyle joked.

HIs dad threw an apple at him, which Kyle quickly caught, "Looks like it. I feel bad for you."

"I feel bad for myself," KYle laughed as he sat down.

"So, you nervous?" his dad asked.

"Hmm a little, it's a pretty big thing here in Tree Hill, i don't wanna disappoint the guys."

"Just play your best, and play because you love it Kyle. That was something that you always had, not the desire to win and be the best, but to win and still appreciate the game."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. It's gonna be hard to give up when college ends."

"Who says it has to end? You don't have to do this thing Kyle." his dad said seriously.

"I know i don't have to. BUt if i don't, i'll feel like i'm letting grandfather down, and the rest of our family."

"They'll love you no matter what Kyle."

"I know," Kyle said yawning.

"Doesn't surprise me, i heard you all night watching tv and playing video games," his dad said, eyebrows.

"Sorry, i haven't been getting much sleep lately," Kyle dismissed.

"Really? I wonder who's causing that," he said absentmindly.

"Who says it's someone that's causing it?"

"This is a real small town, think about it. And the fact that Nathan called the house phone last night and left a message. He basically explained to me the whole story without him even knowing," his dad smirked.

"Great, i'm gonna kill him later. So, how much did you find out?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Pretty much all of it. I'm guessing Brooke's the reason for your can't eat, can't sleep?"

"I don't know Dad. I just felt like a was pulling for something that wouldn't happen." Kyle said hopelessly.

"It takes alot to do what you did, and i'm proud. Just hold that piece of hope with you."

"What's the point in that? Nothing's ever gonna happen with me and BRooke, and that's that," KYle said.

"If you say so. YOu better get going."

"Yeaa, so you're coming to the game?" KYle asked as he made his way to the door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Posters, everywhere. Blue and white. Everywhere. Ravens, everywhere.

Everyone was excited nad hyped for the game. The teachers were just as excited, they even cancelled lessons for the rest of the day and just let the kids hang out.

It was a relief for alot of people, but especially for Brooke. It gave her time to reflect on her latest actions which she had no time to do, due to Lucas always being at her house.

It wasn't that she was mad because he was, it was just a bad time, when she needed space to think. She was glad that he was being a good boyfriend, and always telling her his problems. But it made it harder to decide which guy she wanted to be with, though her chances with Kyle now were probably slim.

Brooke would be the first to admit that she's an impulsive talker, shopper, everything. She's impulsive, and she doesn't think or mean half the things she says. The main reason she does it is to piss people off, or when she's so mad she can't think straight. So obviously Kyle had did that to her, and she wanted to make him mad. Brooke felt bad, she wanted to apologize, but with what she said to him yesterday, she doubted that he would call a truce, or whatever.

Everything had suddenly changed in the span of a month. She went to being Kyle's best friend to being in love with him, hating Lucas to dating him again, and hating Peyton to getting back on track. All in one month.

She missed KYle so much. More than she ever thought she could miss anyone. He was her rock, her strength. Just a little words of wisdom from him and she would transform into this confident girl that he knew she was. Too bad she screwed things up yet again. Sometimes she wished she hadn't have kissed him, maybe things wouldn't be so hard. But she would immediately regret it. She absolutely loved their kiss. It was so real, so strong, like years and years of love and chemistry had been released. It was refreshing, and Brooke wished she could do it again.

If her and Kyle were still friends, she would probably be consoling him right now. As much as he admitted it, he was nervous as hell. He just didn't want his teammates to know, cause of they did, it would rub off on them. To say that everyone was excited would be a huge understatement. The campus was wild. People had shown up to school with black and white painted on their faces, everyone was wearing the school colors. It was funny how a small town basketball team could possibly be the best basketball team in the east. But she knew no one deserved it more than the Ravens.

Kyle looked so good when she saw him this morning. She was just about to walk up to him when she realized they weren't friends anymore. It put a real damper on her morning, not being there for him on probably one of the biggest games of his life. Which was why she was in the library, sulking. Usually that was LUcas's job, but today Brooke found herself in that mood.

She was super surprised when she saw Kyle walk into the library, with his shirt and loose tie. He wandered the book aisles, obviously looking for something. HIs eye brows were creased and his eyes were squinting, and he was pouting. Before Brooke knew it, her feet were up and carrying her to the aisle Kyle was on. Her brain told her to stop it, but her feet just kept on moving. SHe stood in front of him, he was looking at her from the corner of his eye, but quickly went back to what he was looking for.

"WHatcha doing?" Brooke whispered.

"Looking for a book," he whispered back.

"Duh, but why aren't you in weightraining?"

"Coach doesn't want us too overworked, so we got a free period."

"That's good."

"Brooke, what do you want? Why are you even talking to me?" Kyle asked, hurt.

Brooke looked around the library for a minute, trying to figure out what to say.

"Meet me in the far back corner, in the cooking section. Wait 2 minutes before leaving," she whispered and left, making her way towards the other side of the library.

Kyle sighed and leaned against the bookshelf. His first instinct had been to just leave her, but he found himself counting until two minutes. He couldn't tell you why, but maybe he could get some answered to her sudden snappy attitude. He smirked, remembering where she wanted to meet him. The cooking section. No one ever went there. Seriously, what teenagers knew how to cook proper meals? That section was usually used for make out sessions only.

After two minutes Kyle casually left the aisle and made his way towards the far back corner of the library. Brooke was there, leaning against a shelf, thumbing through a Rachel Ray cookbook. He took in her appearance before she noticed him. Her sneakers were clean white, her ankle socks barely showing. Her smooth tan legs were perfect. Her skirt reacher just on her mid thigh, leaving alot of leg exposure. The top was tight and fit in alll the right places. Her make up was perfect, with her hair in loose curls. And lastly, her signature "R" tatooed onto her cheekbone.

Her head looked up in his direction, and she quickly snapped the book shut and stuck it in one of the shelves.

"About time you got here, i actually had to read some of this," Brooke whispered, gesturing to the shelves of books.

"Sorry. So why am i here?" KYle asked, getting to the point.

Brooke squated and sat down on the carpet, stretching her legs out, "I wanted to talk to you."

Kyle followed her, and sat down next to her, his arms linked over his knees, "ABout what?"

She quirked her eyebrow, "I think you know what."

"Brooke, there's nothing i can say. I'm sorry if what i said hurt you, but i can't be friends with you, not with the way i feel," Kyle said, staring into her eyes.

"When did you realize how you felt?"

"I don't know, ever since i got here i guess. Nate called me, and my first instinct was to come back and help you. I didn't think much of it at the time, but it really got me thinking. Then Nathan and Peyt told me their little theories, they made it so obvious and so, ridiculus, that i just couldn't believe it. Then when i was in Virginia, i really had time to think, no Nate or Peyton on my shoulders, telling me how i feel. And that's when i finally admitted it to myself. BUt i think i've felt this way for a long time, i just never admitted it."

"Kyle i don't know if what i feel for you is love, but it's something strong, more deep than a friendship. When people used to ask me if me and you were dating, i always said no, but when i really thought about it, i could see why. BUt i told myself i could never have something for you, we were friends. Then when you left, and i found out that your grandfather died, it was like i felt your pain, even thought we were fighting, i just wanted to be there for you, i didn't care about what happened. Nate and Haley were dropping hints to me for the past two weeks, and then Nathan really got me thinking. Reevaluating what i had with you. Then Rachel spoke up, and, everything made sense. My dreams, fantasies."

"Brooke i can't eat or sleep. All i do is think about you, more now that we don't talk. Just seeing Lucas gets me mad, and i automatically wanna kill him. Whenever i see you, all i wanna do it pull you into a janitor's closet and kiss you. You're getting under my skin. Whne you laugh i get chills and i sense when you're near. It makes me completely irriated that i can be so crazy about someone, it makes me mad. BUt even though there's all these annoying things, i like it," Kyle explained.

Brooke would've kissed him, if she knew it wasn't gonna end badly. IF she kissed him now, then she would've kissed him twice, while she was still with Lucas, and that wasn't good.

"If you feel this way, then why aren't you fighting?"

"Because i have no energy to compete for you. Lucas already has you, he doesn't even know about this thing. He's gonna be hurt, and as much as i don't like him, i can't let that happen. You had so much going for you. I can't mess it up by enforcing my feelings."

"So you're gonna give up?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what to do? I can't even think about it cause you're clouding my brain!" Kyle hissed.

"Kyle, i feel something for you, and i'm pretty sure it's love, but i need you to give me time to figure that out."

Before Kyle could answer the bell rang. He sprang up from the floor.

"I don't know. Maybe." he said before walking away. Brooke ran up to him and jerked his shoulder, turning him to face her. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good Luck," and she walked past him.

He had no idea what had just happened. One minute she was on the verge of yelling at him again, and the next she was kissing him on the cheek like nothing had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's alot of people out there," Nathan muttered as the team was changing.

KYle as usual wasn't payiing attention. Instead he was listening to his ipod, once again. He didn't pay attention to anything around him, he focused on his gym bag in front of him. Mental preperation you could call it. Despite the banging of the speakers into his ear, the sound of the crowd and cheers outed it.

Giving up, he put his ipod away and starting putting on his sweatbands.

"Nervous?"

"I'm trying not to be," KYle answered.

"Same here, but it ain't working for me. I mean, this is it you know?"

"Yeaa i know what you're saying. Let's just go out there and play, because we love it."

"I wish i could, but i really wanna win this thing."

"I know you do Nate, and we will. Just breathe," KYle joked.

"I'm trying, but the game starts in two minutes," Nathan sighed.

"Just think about Haley and the baby, win this for them," Kyle said.

"You're right. Okay let's stop before we start hugging or something."

Kyle laughed, "Alright, we'll stop."

"So, i'm trying to take my mind off of this, so how are things with you and Brooke?"

"Believe it or not, i ran into her in the library. I told her how i was feeling, she told me what she was feeling. She asked me to give her time to figure out what she wants."

"And, are you?"

"I don't know. I want to, but what if it's not me?"

"She wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't gonna be," Nathan said.

"I don't know anything anymore Nate. All i know is that this is our time, and we're gonna win," KYle said.

A referee entered the locker room, "It's time guys."

Nathan took a deep breath, "So this is it."

The team lined up. Guys ran out by twos. Each time a pair ran out of the locker room, cheers erupted from the stands, with the occasional boos.

"Looks like it,"

"I guess it's about time," Nathan said as they were the last pair standing.

"You ready for this?" KYle asked.

"Yeaa, i'm ready," Nathan said as they both ran out of the locker room and into the dark stadium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far so good. The Ravens were up by 3, but they had to pick up and pace and build a brick wall on defense. Kyle had been guarding Aaron all night. Aaron got in his occasional lay ups, but as soon as he would go for a dunk, Kyle was right on his tail and blocked it.

Nathan on the other hand was having a harder time. He was guarding John, and even Kyle admitted that he wasn't an easy guy to guard. He was pretty tall, but he was light on his feet. And with Nathan juggling the ball and then guarding John, it took most of his energy.

Kyle could see that AJ was slacking, which made it all the more easier to wanna beat them. He was still missing those three pointers, and guarding Kyle like crazy whenever he had the ball. The game was starting to get brutal, there was no time to pay attention to the crowd. He had no time to look at Brooke, or look for his dad.

AJ had shoved Nathan into the ground, which set him up for 2 free throws. AJ could never control his temper, no matter what the situation. Of course, Nathan made both of the free throws, which left them ahead by five.

All the guys were playing really good tonight. They were all doing what they were supposed to do, holding up defense than they ever did at a game. Everyone was making up for their mistakes in the last game. The whole time, Kyle could barely hear the chants and screams of the crowd. They were just drowned noise he faintly heard.

"He's killing me," Nathan gasped as he sat down at the end of the third quarter.

"I know man. Just hold on for one more quarter, then we'll be champs again," Kyle encouraged.

"KYle you don't understand. That guy is taking everything out of me." Nathan said as he chugged some water.

"Then i'll guard him," Kyle said.

"No you can't. What about Aaron?"

"He's not at his best tonight. I'll get John."

"BUt arne' you guys friends?"

"We're not anything Nate. Just stay on Aaron," Kyle said as the buzzer rang for the fourth quarter.

"You sure you got this?"

"Yeaa i'm sure. I'll keep up with him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

123-125.

123-125.

123-125.

Kyle had never been on a team that racked up that many points before. HE admitted that it was harder to guard John than he thought, but he held his own. Every once in awihle John would apologize, but Kyle wouldn't even pay attention. HIs focuse was making sure John didn't touch the ball.

They were trailing the Kodiaks by 2, which was a pretty good thing, if it wasn't for the championship.

Nathan rebounded the ball and threw it all the way towards halfcourt where KYle caught it and ran towards the three pointer line.

Kyle knew John was gonna come up behind him from his left, so he moved the ball to his left hand. John ran right past him, thinking he had the ball.

He turned around and faked left and shot the ball up in a fade away. He held his breath as the ball soared through the air, heading towards the hoop.

Kyle had never seen time go by so slow. He heard the crowd holding their breath, one half wishing for it to go on, the other half wishing it would bounce off. Too bad for those people.

Because the ball swished through the hoop as soon as the buzzer sounded.

Kyle swore he was deaf from all the noise. He felt Nathan lift him up and people hitting him across the back. Balloons bounced on his head, confetti everywhere, you could barely see. In the midst of all the excitement, he felt a tug on his arm and before he knew it he was in the boy's locker room. Then a flash of brown hair in his face. He had his arms around Brooke and she was kissing him with eveyrthing she had.

Despite his recent conversation with her, he kissed her back. Yes, it was wrong, but Kyle could do with something something bad for a minute.

"Kyle that was amazing!!" Brooke said proudly, the screams heard.

"The kiss or the game?" Kyle asked, confused.

"Both. Kyle, i love you." Brooke said, tears showing.

"Wait what?" KYle asked.

"When i saw you on the court. I felt what you were feeling. The nervousness, the frustrration from when you were guarding your friend. Not knowing if the ball would make it through the hoop. I felt connected to you. You've been here this whole time. Right under my nose. Lucas wasn't my first love, it was you. I just never realized it."

"What are you saying?" Kyle asked. This was too good to be true.

"It means that i love you. And i wanna be with you," Brooke said as she captured Kyle's lips again. After a few second, they pulled away.

"So, are you gonna break up with Lucas?" Kyle asked with his arms stil laround Brooke.

"Yeaa, i was thinking of doing it either tonight or tomorrow."

"Don't do it tonight. We don't need any negative energy tonight," KYle said.

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"We better go. Everyone's probably wondering where we are," Kyle said as he let go of Brooke.

"Everyone's going to this restaurant. Turner reserved it for all the cheerleaders and players. Then there's a party after," Brooke explained.

"So i'll see you there?" Kyle asked. Brooke stood on her tip toes and kissed him again.

"Yup," she said and slipped out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The locker room was full of laughs and smiles. Sure, Kyle was ecstatic that they won, but having Brooke outweighed everything. He finally got what he had been wanting for so long. The only bad part that came out of it was that Lucas would get his heart broken. Kyle felt bad, he really did, but Brooke came to him on her own, he wouldn't feel guilty about that.

"Kyle, are you coming?" Nathan asked. The team was all leaving to go to the restaurant.

"Yeaa, you guys just go ahead. I'm gonna finish getting my stuff together and i'll be there."

"Trying to make an entrance i see?" Nathan joked.

"Yea, that's what i'm trying to do," Kyle said sarcastically.

"See ya man," Nathan said before leaving.

Ten minutes later Kyle left hte stadium. He had just thrown on his shirt and pants, not bothering to put his tie back on. He put his helmet on and started up his bike. After driving for a bit, he realized that there was this black car behind him almost the entire time.

At first he didn't think much of it, but now it was gettin creepy. There was a black car following him? That couldn't be good.

Kyle turned into the restairant parking lot. He already saw tons of cars parked along with a bus.

He saw the black car again. This time it was coming at him instead of behind him. Before he could think he felt this huge pain throughout his left side. He flew from his bike, landing a couple of feet away. He felt a huge pain in his left arm and his head was throbbing. He heard the screeching of wheels and screaming. He couldn't see anything since he had his helmet on, but he heard Nathan's voice, yelling for somebody to call the ambulance.

"Kyle, can you hear me? Just hang in there man." He faintly heard Nathan say. Somewher behind him he heard crying, and then Brooke's voice come out.

That was all he heard before his eyes closed and he blacked out.


	26. Going Out With A Bang

Thanks for reviews .. but i would likee more. 

I know, it's kinda sad that KYle got hurt, but i'm just setting up different situations that they have to go through. Remember i'm planning on making this a long fic, so there's gonna have to be alot of stuff happening to them.

So don't get too upset if there's some bad things that are happening. I promise it's all gonna work out in the end.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The part 24 hours didn't seem real, at all. The championship, getting back with Kyle, him getting hit. It didn't seem like it was really happening. Or it wasn't happening to her. Brooke now got a small sense of how Peyton felt. In a way she blamed herself. If she hadn't of pulled Kyle aside, he would've left the stadium with the rest of the guys. He wouldn't have been by himself.

It had been 6 hours already and she was getting anxious. All she could think about what how lifeless Kyle looked. She couldn't see his face, but she saw the rest of him. There was blood all over his shirt, and she could barely see him breathing. She cried, watching the guy she loved get carried off in an anbulance in a stretcher.

Due to some eavesdropping, she found out that Kyle had a dislocated arm, and he broke all his ribs on his left side. One of his ribs had ran into his lung and punctured it. At first it was her, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Kyle's dad, and the rest of the team in the waiting room. But as the surgery went on, they had sent the players home, and Nathan had sent Peyton and Jake to take Haley home. This probably wasn't good for the baby.

Lucas had left to get everyone something to eat. SHe was thankful that Lucas was there, even though he didn't really like Kyle all that much. That left KYle's dad, Nathan, and Brooke in the waiting room. The way it should be. If there were any three people that should be here, it was them.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, Nathan walk over to sit next to her.

"HOw you doing?" Nathan asked quietly.

She shrugged, "I'm a mess. Nathan what if he doesn't get better?"

Nathan pulled her into a hug, "Don't think like that. Kyle's strong, just remember that."

"I know he's strong. But he looked really bad Nate."

"It looked worser than it looked. Plus, he's got so much to come back to," Nathan smirked, and Brooke knew he knew.

"How did you--"

"I knew Kyle was happy for winning, but he looked ecstatic for a whole different reason. And i kinda saw you pull him outside."

"Now i know how Peyton feels. When we finally get together, he gets hurt."

"this wasn't your fault. Some asshole wasn't looking wher ehe was going."

"He needs to beat this. I don't think i can live without him being okay."

"He knows that. He's gonna be fine. Kyle just needs us to believe it too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo had a feeling this would happen. He just chose to ignore it, and take all the necessary precautions.

So when he got the call from Michael that Kyle had been hurt, he immediately called the men in the family, and they were all on the next flights to Tree Hill.

While on the plane, him and Manny had discussed who it could possibly be. The only people Leo thought were capable of it would be the Rosali's. Leo had refused to make his shipments on the Miami piers, which had pissed them off to say the least. The Giovanni's were pretty powerful, and it took alot of guts for someone to do this. And the Rosali's were dumb.

They hadn't gotten more info on KYle's condition, only that he was in surgery. Michael was sure to have his head when they got there. But that was the least of his problems.

Leo racked his brain, trying to think of how they could've known about KYle. He had only been in town for a couple of days. Rosali's could find out anything thought, no matter how secretive it was.

Kyle didn't deserve this, he didn't ask for it. Leo prayed to God that he would be alright. He also prayed to Daniella, that she would protect her son.

The boy wasn't ready to leave yet. He had too much left to do.

Leo would never forgive himself if something happened to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan hated hospitals. God knew he had been in enough of them. The most recent one was a few months ago. When he was waiting for the fate of his wife. Now he was in the same spot, waiting for the fate of his best friend.

You would've thought Tree HIll would've found out by now that nobody was invincible. But the hospital was still packed, crowded with people. Everyone was always getting hurt. And there was at least two disasters every year.

His eyes were just about to droop shut when he saw a doctor in scrubs walk out of the elevator.

"Are all of you here for Kyle Sammet?"

"Yes. I'm his father, these are his friends," Michael said, "How is he ?"

"Well Kyle's pretty lucky. We repaired his left lung, popped his arm back in place, and his ribs are gonna be fine, it's just gonna be hard for him to breathe. Kyle's head had busted, so we checked for any brain damage or head trauma. He had a concussion from the impact as he fell from his bike. There's one more thing that we found. Sir did you know that Kyle had been shot?"

"What? He got shot? Where?"

"His stomach. The bullet had collided with one of his ribs, which led to the rest of them breaking. Thank goodness it didn't go further in, or it would've hit his lower spinal cord."

"So alll in all, he's gonna be fine."

"I wouldn't worry so much. The nurses are getting him in a room, making him comfortable. He's not gonna wake up anytime tonight, maybe not until later on tomorrow. But it all depends on Kyle."

As the doctor walked away Nathan said again, "He was shot? How could we miss that?"

"We were all more concerned about him in general. There was alot of blood, it was hard to tell where it was coming from."

"So we just wait?" Brooke asked.

"Looks like it. It can't be that long," Nthan said as he sat down.

The elevator dinged again and two men, one young and the other middle aged, entered.

Nathan saw KYle's dad stand up and walk over tothem.

"Who do you think they are?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo you said that he wasn't gonna get hurt," Michael hissed.

"I know. I have no idea how they found out, you were only in town for a few days," Leo said spologetically.

"Well what are you guys gonna do?"

"We'll find out hwo exactly do it, and we'll take care of it," Manny said.

"You better. It's a miracle Kyle didn't die from the impact. He could've been paralyzed."

"Oh my gosh. Uncle Mike we didn't mean for this to happen. I won't happen again," Manny said with finality.

"It better not. I don't even know why you even brought it up to him about doing this. This is what i've been trying to protect him from his whole life. And now one of the biggest game of his life has happened, he hsould be out celebrating. But instead he's in a hospital bed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of silence a nurse came out.

"Kyle can have visitors now. He's still out of it, but i'm sure he can still hear you. One at a time."

"Brooke you should go," Nathan said.

"Are you sure? We should wait for his dad."

"NO you go ahead, he won't mind."

Brooke stood up and followed the nurse through a door which led to a hallway of rooms. Since it was late at night, all that was heard was the beeping of machines coming from various rooms. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway.

"This is his room. I can only allow ten minutes for each visitor."

"I understand. It's fine." BRooke said as the nurse left.

SHe tried to move her feet, but they wouldn't move. She was scared of looking at him, that he wouldn't look the same. But she had to be there, let him know that she was there. So she willed her feet to move.

Like all the others, she heard the beeping of his monitor. It was consistent, although annoying, was a good sign. It meant that he was breathing alright.

She pushed the door open and gasped at the sight of him. He had a brace around his whole arm, and there were scratches and bruises all over his face. There was a bandage on his forehead, probably where he had stitches. HIs stomach was probably wrapped up from the gunshot wound. And there were IVs up his arm. Everytime he breathed his monitor would beep, once again scaring her.

Brooke had never seen him like this. Kyle never got hurt. Sure, he broke his ankle in the 5th grade, but that was it. No car accidents, school shooting, nothing. It was hard to believe that anyone would wanna hurt him. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. Kyle had been a strong tough guy, now he was reduced to a hospital bed, inconscious.

"Nice gown," Brooke whispered, smiling. "I can't wait for you to see yourself. Anyways, you gave us quite a scare. Kinda sucks that it had to be the day where so many things happened. I think some family members are here to see you, but i'm not sure. Kyle you had to wake up soon. We all need you here, your dad's a wreck and Nathan blames himself. And in a way i do too. I pulled you away to talk to you, and if i hadn't, you would've left with the rest of the guys instead of leaving by yourself. So you have to wake up, so you can convince me that it wasn't my fault."

She grabbed his hand. It was cool and rough, but she felt the same warmth anyway. She heard footsteps outside the door, and saw that KYle's dad was standing outside.

"You're dad's here now, so i'm gonna let him see you. I'll come see you later. I love you," She whispered as she kissed his forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brooke left the hallway and into the waiting room, she saw that Peyton and JAke were back, and so was Lucas. They all stood up.

"HOw is he?" Peyton asked anxiously.

Brooke shrugged, "He looks worse than he really is. They said he might wake up tomorrow."

"That's good. At least he's gonna make it."Jake said.

"Yeaa, but i still can't figure out why someone would shoot him, he wasn't in any trouble was he?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"Nope, none that he told me. And Kyle would never get into stuff like that."

Brooke looked around and saw that the two men that had come in earlier were sitting in a corner, talking silently to themselves.

"Hey, did you guys ever find out who they were?" BRooke asked.

"That's KYle's uncle and cousin, from his mother's side," Nathan answered.

"Why would they be here now?"

"I don't know. YOu think they know something?"

"They might. BUt i still wanna hear it from Kyle. What time is it anyway?" BRooke asked.

"It's 5 in the morning. We stayed over at Nathan and Haley's. Took a nap, then came back here," Peyton said.

Kyle's dad came out, "Listen guys, i think we should all go get some rest. Maybe get something to eat, this careteria food in horrible. Come back later, and maybe Kyle will be awake by then."

Nathan stood up, "He's right. Let's get some sleep, eat something, then come back. I'll bring Haley later on."

"When should we meet back here?"

"Hmm let's say maybe around one?"

"That sounds good," Brooke said as they all got their things to leave.

As they were waiting for hte elevator, he saw KYle's dad talking to his uncle and cousin again.

"Nathan something's wrong, they can't be here just because KYle's hurt. There's something more."

"I think you're right. But we can't go look into it now."

Yes, they weren't gonna look into it now, but sooner or later Brooke was gonna find out what was going on. SHe needed to know. Kyle's sudden demand that they not be around each other anymore was pretty surprising. But there was no way he would do that just because he had deep feelings for her. There was something else going on. And she had a feeling that his cousin and uncle knew what that other thing was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Kyle could sum up the past couple of hours in one word.

_Ouch._

The pain was unbearable, so bad that he blacked out. The searing pain in his head, it was hard to breathe, like an elephant was sitting on him, the discomfort of his arm, and the unbelievable pain in his stomach, like something had flew inside of him. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. The last thing he remembered was Brooke's voice, asking Nathan what had happened to him. It was inevitable that he was going to the hospital, most likely surgery. But it wasn't like he was gonna feel anything, the darkness overtook him too soon.

He heard voices, mostly lady voices, probably nurses. And the beeping on his heart monitor. He felt stiff, like he couldn't move a muscle. And he didn't want to. One movement and he would relive all the pain he felt just a few hours ago. Yes, we was asleep, but he could hear people come in and out, faint stuff of what they were saying. The voice that he really noticed was Brooke's.

The first thing he heard was the joke about the gown. SHe would never let him forget it. Ever. Oh well. At least he didn't have to see hismelf now. He must've looked pretty bad, since her voice was shaky. She talked to him about how NAthan blamed himself, and how she did also. Whatever the reason was stupid. It wasn't her fault that he got run over, shot, and left for dead. He himself was the only one respomsible. He wanted this, and accepted it freely. He just didn't think he would be in the line of fire so soon.

No doubt uncle Leo was here, his dad must've called him. Kyle didn't even wanna think about what his dad was gonna say when he heard about him being shot also. He felt bad, nobody else knew about his new position in the family. It was weird, having to tell them everything. They would flip, tell him to stop, and then not talk to him for days.

With everything that had happened to him, he almost forgot the fact that he was gonna be with Brooke. Happiness overtook him, but then reality brought it all back. It could've easily been Brooke getting hurt. IF she would've waited for him, she might've gotten run over or shot as well. So early in the game, and Kyle was already having to make decisions. HE oculd either go on and be with Brooke, and her have a chance of getting hurt or dying. Or he could sacrofice his own happiness once again, and do what he thought was right. They were both win some lose some decisions. He didn't wanna give up Brooke, not when he just got her. BUt he had made the agreement with his family, it just wouldn't be right to back out now.

Ultimitely he had to make a decision. And now he had absolutely no idea what to do. He still had a few hours in his own head, before he woke up and faced all his friends and family. It was kinda hard to think when he had pain everywhere. He would've asked for some pain killers or something, but he was still unconscious.

Kyle never really was a revengful kind of guy. Whenever someone had hurt him, he didn't really like retaliating. It was just immature and stupid. But he had to find out who did this to him. If he couldn't then his uncles would. And the mroe important question was who had done it. It was all a mystery to him at the moment. He wanted to talk to his uncle and Manny about what happened, and what they were gonna do about it. He also wanted to talk to Brooke, and make a decision. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it had to be done.

When he thought back to when he first saw the black car, he laughed to himself. The car was following him the entire time, and he never thought to blow them off. He just kept on going, until he got hit. Stupid mistake on his part. He should've been more cautious, but at first he didnt' really have a reason to. It was Tree Hill for goodness sakes, there were no mob families hanging around. Most people never even knew of Tree Hill. Which meant that whoever did this really didn't like his family.

At 17 years old Kyle already had his first murder attempted upon him.

If this was the life of a mobster, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

He could've been doing anything right now. Playing Xbox with Nathan, hanging out with Brooke, even talking with his dad. BUt instead he was in a hospital bed.

With a dislocated arm.

A shattered ribcage.

And a bullet wound in his stomach.

It was a perfect way for Kyle to end his season.

He literally went out with a bang.


	27. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

HEy guys! 

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I've just been suffereing from writer's blockk, and the fact that i've been so busy with school. I just needed a few days to clear my head a little bit.

I don't really know if i wanna have Brooke and KYle together, them not be together for awhile, or have them together in secret. I don't wanna put then together just now because then there wouldn't really be much left for the storyy. So i'm just thinking about what i'm gonna do there.

Another problem i'm having is what to do with Brooke and Lucas. I likee them but i don't know if i want them together. I don't wanna make Lucas the bad guy in this story, because that's far from his actual personality, it might as well be an OC, which i don't wanna do.

ENJOY AND REVIEW

And if you have any suggestions or comments let me know !

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

5 days. 120 hours. 47 minutes.

It's been 5 days, 120 hours, and 47 minutes and Kyle still hasn't woken up. After about the 3rd day, everyone started getting worried.

Sure, Brooke had seen and heard about things like this before. People not waking up until later on or something, but you never really have that much confidence until it happens to you. Until you're waiting for someone you love to wake up. Then it's a whole other playing field.

She didn't like to visit him when there were other people seeing him also. It almost didn't seem right. So she would wait until they left, sometimes until it was late at night, to sneak in and be with him. HIs scars had healed pretty good, concussion was gone by now, and his arm was starting to unswell. Yess, his stomach was still wrapped, but he was healing. All she needed was for him to wake up.

Brooke had never been in a hospital bed before, she hadn't even been in an accident, ever. But she always wondered what it would be likee to be in a coma, or something like it. Could you hear the things around you? Or did you just remain in a black pit until you saw the littlest of sunlight? It was times like these that Brooke wished she was in a coma, as horrible as it seems.

No, she hadn't broken up with Lucas yet. It just didn't seem like an issue, like it was important. She had distanced herself from him lately. She said it was because she was "worrying" about Kyle, which she was, but not in the friendly way that Lucas thought.

It was wrong. The whole situation was wrong. And the more she kept on telling herself that, the more wrong it seemed. But she didn't really care if it was wrong or not. Yes, she was hurting Lucas, but there's always this ache in her heart, whenever she kisses Lucas, or tells him she loves him over hte phone. Likee Lucas wasn't the one she should be doing these things with, but with the boy in the hospital bed. Which was why she came to his room, every night.

Sometimes she felt stupid, like she was talking to nothing. But there were other times, when she knew he was listening, or he was close to her somehow. You could say she sensed him. While at the hospital she talked to him about everything. School, cheerleading, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, just mostly how everyone was doing, plus her own personal intakes. Then there were times where she'd run out of the important stuff, and fill him in on the newest commecials that were on tv, or how the school changed wednesdays to soup and salad day, which was a big mistake on the school committee's part. The soup was mushy and the salad was just, eww.

The doctors said things like these took time, that you couldn't rush it. But everyone was starting to wanna rush it. Including herself. Basically, if Kyle didn't come out of this soon, he would probably never. Scary thought, but Brooke wasn't gonna let it get to her. She wasn't gonna give up, as exaggerated as it sounded.

She was a walking zombie at school. She felt like the was barely there. She would be with Lucas most of the time, and she acted fine, but she couldn't wait until late at night when she could go be with Kyle again. Lately that seemed to be all she ever thought about. Unfortunately, Lucas was starting to catch on. He wasn't a stupid guy, he knew something was wrong. SHe just didn't know if he misinterpreted it or not.

But Brooke couldn't keep on thinking about petty things like that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Kyle wanted to wake up, he just couldn't.

He couldn't explain it, or even understand it himself. He either was too tired, or he just couldn't do it. Listening to everyone talk to him was nicee, but he really needed to wake up, for everyone's sake. His dad was getting reckless, he was pretty sure Peyton had covered his hospital room with drawings for him, and Brooke was rambling. Brooke never rambled unless she was nervous, or beating around the bush. In this case she was nervous.

It wasn't that he didn't care about all the things hse said, but usually when someone's unconscious, you're supposed to say comforting, encouraging things. Not things about the school lunch, or the fact that you haven't broken up with your boyfrined yet. At first it was irritating as hell, Brooke was supposed to have broken up with Lucas 4 days ago.

In some way Kyle knew it was gonna happen. Breaking up is hard to do, and Brooke knew that. Or maybe it was because he was in the hospital, she didn't have time to break up with Lucas. BUt as much as he liked to believe that, he knew it wasn't true. She just simply chose to not do it. In a way Kyle was kind of glad. It made things alot more easier for him.

Kyle didn't wanna wake up for one reason and one reason only. He would have to break Brooke's heart. He didn't want to, but he had to. He wasn't clueless, he knew someone had tried to kill him, he had the battle wounds to prove it. It killed him that he would have to tell Brooke that they couldn't have anything together, but even harder when he had to explain why.

_Well the things is Brooke, I'm part of a mob family and i have to take over the business with my cousins, so there is no us. I'll leave you alone while you sweep up the pieces of your heart, I'll even buy you some superglue to try to fix it._

That wasn't exactly where he wanted to go in the conversation. The one he had in mind had alot of crying, and yelling. This definitely wasn't gonna be easy. Brooke was about the most complex person he's ever met. Everything about Brooke is complicated, confusing, difficult.

SHe would probably never wanna talk to him ever again.

She might even marry Lucas, have a big ass wedding, and have broody little boys and cheery girls running around everywhere. Just thinking about it broke Kyle's heart. Thinking about Brooke with any guy just got his blood boiling.

He imagined himself watching the perfect little family, so happy together. Eventually he would probably see himself in that situation.

BUt it was better that way than her being dead.

Kyle was starting to understand what his uncle meant by sacrifices.

And to him this was the biggest one of all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So i didn't see you after school today," Lucas mentioned as he and Brooke hung out in his room.

"Oh sorry, i just went over to see Kyle real quick," Brooke dismissed.

Lucas looked at her curiously. This wasn't the first time Brooke had bailed on him the past few days.

He gave her the first two days to settle down, but now it was getting riduculous for him. Kyle's accident had scared Brooke pretty good, but the doctor's said he was gonna be fine. But Brooke being the pessimist, always came to the hospital and sat with him for hours before leaving.

Lucas didn't actually know how he could've put up with this. He loved Brooke, but sometimes he didn't think she loved him. SUre, there were times when they would be the happiest couple in the world, but right after their time together, Brooke was off to the hospital again, spending time with another guy.

"Oh,well you know i could've went with you."

"I know, but i just wanted to see him by myself for awhile."

"I'm sure there's people watching for him, you don't have to be there every single day."

"Lucas what's your problem?" Brooke snapped.

"I don't have a problem. I just thoght you'd wanna spend more time with me," Lucas said defiantely.

"What does it look like we're doing now? I hang out with you every single day."

"Yeaa, me and KYle." he mumbled.

"Okay Lucas Kyle is my friend. He's hurt and unconscious in the hospital. IF Haley was in that position, wouldn't you be there everyday too?"

"Yes, but i would always put you first!"

"Likee hell you would. We all know Peyton would've been the first person you called."

"I thought we were over this already! Brooke i'm sorry about the whole Peyton thing. I can't take it back, even though i wish i could. I can't believe you're bringing this all back up again."

"And i can't believe you want me to neglect my best friend who's in the hospital."

"I'm not asking that of you. I just think you should spend more time outside the hospital. Kyle has alot of people there with him, you don't have to be there the whole time. He has his dad, his uncle, Nathan, Haley, the basketball team. Hell, he's got Tree Hill looking out for him," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Ohhh okay. So this is about your jealousy towards Kyle. Omg Lucas, i can't believe you. You're just mad because Kyle took your spot on the team and because Nate actually wants to hang out with him instead of you!"

"I'm not jealouis of Kyle. I don't threaten people, i'm not in some sort of illegal trouble, and i sure as hell don't abandon the people that care about me!"

"Kyle didn't abandon anybody! ANd at least he doesn't cheat on his girlfriends!"

"Oh so Kyle's the better man now! If he's so better than me than why are you still here?" Lucas yelled.

"You know i'm so over your macho jealous attitude. Talk to me when you're not an asshole. But i realize that may take some time," Brooke said before leaving.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. How the hell did they end up fighting?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked through the familiar doors to the hospital. He could've lived here for all the times he's been in and out. Sometimes the patient, other times the worried husband or son.

But this time he was just a worried friend.

He turned the corner and saw Brooke sitting in the waiting room, and she didn't look so good. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, like she was trying to breathe or something.

Nathan cautiously approached her.

"Hey Brooke, are you okayy?"

Brooke looked up.

"Ehh i guess so. Wait. No i'm not okayy."

"You wanna talk ahout it?" NAthan asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing really. It's just that me and Lucas got into a fight. We said some things."

"What was the fight about?"

Brooke looked around, "Basically it was about Kyle."

His eyebrow rose, "What about KYle?"

SHe shrugged, "I don't know. He wanted me to stop visiting KYle so much, and i got kinda mad."

"Then why are you still with him. We all know that you're in love with Kyle, just break it off with him?"

"I know this is gonna sound really stupid, but i really don't know why i'm with Lucas. I mean, yeaa he's great, but i'm already made up my mind about wanting to be with Kyle. I choose him. I just don't wanna have to break up with Lucas. He's already jealous of Kyle as it is."

"Yeaa i understnad that you don't wanna hurt Lucas, but you're gonna hurt him wayy more if you keep your feelings from him."

"I get what you're saying. Believe me, i have tried to do it so manyy times the past few days. But i just can't bring myself to say it. It's like i want to, but then iremember how much it hurt when Lucas broke up with me the frist time, and it sucks."

"Brooke i can't tell you what to do, but i know you'll do the right thing." Nathan smiled and patted her leg.

When he entered the hallway leading to Kyle's room, Nathan shook his head and chuckled to himself. He honestly felt bad for Brooke. The situation she was in was anything but simple. She wasn't stuck btwn two guys she had feelings for, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt one. She was a train wreck waiting to happen. He just hoped she knew it, or someone stopped her before disaster really struck.

After being in the hospital alot for the past couple of years, Nathan kinda got over the fright and the glumness it had about it. All hospitals were basically the same. The old medicine smell, pepople in scrubs, disgusting food. Kyle was lucky he was getting fed through IV, he didn't think anyone could stomach the casserole surpise.

The sound of KYle's heart monitor became more louder and clear as Nathan entered the room. Cards, flowers, and balloons were everywhere. Peyton was filling up half the wall with her skteches. SOme joyful, some depressing. Nathan pulled up a chair and sat down next to Kyle's bed. He was looking better. All everyone needed was for him to wake up.

"I know you've probably heard this alot this week, but you really need to wake up man. Brooke's a disaster, if only you could see her now. I know about the whole thing where Brooke's supposed to break up with Lucas thing. You must be kinda frustrated right now with her. But she's trying, she just feels bad about having to do this to him. She would feel alot beter if you were to wake up, it would encourage her more. Listen, don't think she doesn't wanna be with you, because she does, she's just lost in doing what's right and what she wants. I think you know a thing or two about that. And there's this other thing. Dudee, you were shot. And im pretty sure it wasn't some random thing. Someone did this to you on purpose didn't they? I really wish you would've told me about it earlier, maybe i could've helped you. But anyway, Haley sends her love. She's been officially sentenced to bed rest, so she can't come see you. But she's getting so big, i can't wait until the baby comes. So you better be there for it." Nathan turned around and saw Brooke standing at the door.

"Well, you have another visitor, so i'll let her take over. Wake up soon man. It's only a matter of time before i beat your ass on the court."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So i know you're kinda mad at me. I can't really blame you. YOu being in the hospital doesn't mean i should'nt have broken up with Lucas, i know. It's not fair to you, to be like this, while i'm still with Lucas. I just can't imagine having to break up with him, even thogh i want to. At one point, i wasn't even planning on doing it. I was gonna back out. BUt when i really thought about it, i wouldn't be happy. I would be absolutely miserable. Because whenever i'm away from you, i'm miserable and not happy. We haven't even dated yet, and i already feel like this. I need you here to tell me im doing the right thing, that this will all pass, and that we'll be happy for once. You have to wake up Kyle. Because if you don't, then i don't know if i'll ever be able to break up with Lucas without feelings guilty about it."

In the midst of her clammy hands and tear stained face, she felt his hand squeeze hers. Brooke quickly lifted her head, and watched in amazement, as Kyle continued to squeeze her hand.

"Omg. Come on Kyle, wake up. Just open those eyes i love so much," Brooke said as she stood up and bent over him.

She watched him as he mouthed the words 'water.' Brooke quickly filled a cup with ice water and brought it to his lips.

After he was done, his eyes started to open. Those hazel eyes that Brooke had longed to see all week. His eyes began to wander around the room, around all the get well balloons and cards surrounding the outskirts, before closing his eyes again tightly, his brow furrowed.

"Kyle, can you say something?" Brooke asked.

"Ouch."

Brooke laughed, "Well i would think so. You suffered from some head trauma."

"More like i got hit in the head with a frying pan."

"Instead of a frying pan try a head on concrete."

"Yeaa, that sounds about right," KYle mumbled.

"Hold on, I"m gonna go get a doctor for you," Brooke said as she stood up. Before she could move, Kyle grabbed her arm.

"Wait, there's something i have to tell you."

"Kyle can't it wait, im just gonna get the doctor to check you out--"

"No it can't." KYle said with pleading eyes.

"Whats wrong? Is this about your accident?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember anything? LIkee who hit you?"

"No, not that. It's about who shot me, and why."

"It was probably a mistake Kyle. I mean, they could've mistaken you for someone else and--"

"No, they didn't. They were trying to kill me."

"You're scaring me. Kyle, are you in trouble?" BRooke asked, afraid to know the answer.

"More than you know Brooke. More than you know. Which is why, we can't be together," Kyle said quietly.

Brooke didn't know what heartbreak was until now


	28. I've Had Better Days

Thanks for the review! 

Yay 200 lol. So keep them coming.

Alrightyy. So this is a very crucial chapter, i guess you could say. I understand that some of you are kind of iffyy on this, but like i've been saying, it's all gonna work out. I just wanna make this as long as possible.

Yeaa and remember when i said a couple of chapter ago that Bryle were gonna get together by chapter 30? Well a change of plans. Im gonna put a little bit more in depth chapters and other situations before i put them together. I can't give an actual chapter that they'll be together, but it's not going to be any time soon. BUt i don't know, we'll see what happens with them in the future.

Brucas is about to take a turn to nonexistant lol.

Expect Brooke to make alot of changes with her personalityy, and the things she does.

Oh and there's more accidents to come. Just a heads up on that.

I don't want you guys to be likee really shocked or something.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOHTOHOTHOTHOTHOTOTH

The look on her face said it all. Her eyes were squinted, confusion swirled in her eyes. And all Kyle could do was look at her apologetically.

"Wh...What?" BRooke asked.

"I am in trouble. But not like you might think. There's no drugs, so gangs, nothing like that."

"Then what does it have to do with us?"

Kyle sighed, "Okay.. I know this is gonna sound really surreal, and you might not believe me at first, but it's the truth. Just... just promise you'll listne okay?"

Brooke nodded.

"Well my great grandfather had a company, Giovanni Corps. It was a coffee business, he exported coffee through pier shipments in different towns. There were some, people, that didn't like it that he was so successful. They threatened to hurt him and his family. SO he left the cofee business, and got naother job. The company was pretty much up in the air, waiting for someone to buy it, to take over. Then my grandfather was old enough, so he took over the companyy. He did the same things, selling coffee from Greece and Italy. He was just as successful, and there were still people that wanted him gone. Grandfather was selling their companies out, and they didn't like it. They threatened him also. But he didn't back down. Things got dangerous, so grandfather hired guards, learned how to use a gun. And the Giovanni's were a known family in the coffee business. I had no idea i had a family that was like this, not until i came back for his funeral. It works like this: Since grandfather died, his 4 sons took over, my uncles. Pretty soon their sons are gonna go to college and ge tthe knowledge on how the busienss works. Then my three cousins are gonna take over. The reason i got run over the shot was because they didn't want me interfering, completing the four."

"So what does this mean? Like what is your family actually?"

"There's not other word to call it except a mob family. Dynasty more like."

Brooke stood up from her chair and paced in front of his hospital bed.

Kyle just watched her, waiting for her to blow up. He only had to wait a few more seconds before the stopped in front of him.

"Are you kidding me? So, you're saying that the reason you were shot is because you're about to take over a mob business? Are you crazy?!?! YOu're not even 18 yet!"

"Brooke, i know this sounds crazy. Believe me, if i had a choice, i wouldn't do it. I can't back down now. They already know about me. They weren't supposed to, but they do now. And they're looking for any reason to get rid of me."

"Kyle how oculd you do this? You could've been killed! Were you thinking at all when you agree dto this?"

"I don't know Brooke. I guess i wasn't. This is how the busness works. It takes sacrifices, and you're always in danger. It's just the way it is."

"Which is why we can't have anything?" BRooke stated quietly.

Kyle sat up, "Brooke, i know this is hard for you. It's killing me to do this right now. BUt... I can't have you get hurt because of me. Think about it. If you had waited a few more minutes before leaving, it could've been you in this hospital bed.You could've been dead already. This isn't what you have to go through, just to be with me."

"As easy as it is for me to just walk away, im not going to. Yeaa, i think you're way in over your head, but i'm not gonna just walk away from this. I thoguth you knew me better than that"

"I do know you better than that. But you can beg and swear up and down that nothing will happen to you, but you don't know that. My mother was far away from her family for years, so nothing would happen to her or me. But somehow, people found her, and they purposefully crashed into her car. She was murdered Brooke. And i won't have that happening to you. I can't, it's not an option for me."

"For you? What about me? You expect me to just be happy about tihs and run off and forget everything? Sorry but i don't work that way. YOu keep on talking about how you can't handle it, how you can't risk it, that it'll be better for you. But you don't know what i'll go through. YOu won't know how i feel about this. I know that you want to protect me, and i love you for that, but i can't act like we weren't about to be together."

By this point Brooke had tears streaming down her face. It killed Kyle to have to see her like this, but he couldn't act like everything was gonna be okay, because it wasn't.

"I know, and i hate having to do this to you. If this hadn't have happened to me, we would probably be together right now. But it did, and it brought be back to reality. Brooke, you're not safe as long as you're with me. All it'll do is hurt you, or kill you."

"So, where does that leave us? Friends? Nothing?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to my uncle and cousin about all this."

"Well, i'll let you get to that. And i'll let get the doctor and let him know you woke up," Brooke said standing up.

She was just about to leave when Kyle grabbed her hand.

"Brooke, don't think that i don't love you. Because i do. And that's why i'm doing this. I know it doesn't seem like it now. But i'd rather go the rest of my life without being with you than you being dead."

Brooke just shook her head and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Brooke had left, Kyle had been ambushed by his dad, his uncle, and his cousin. He was guessing that Brooke probably didn't let Nathan or anyone know he woke up. SHe was angry with him, and he didn't blame her. He didn't lead her on, that wasn't his intention at all. But this accdient, it woke him up. But he still wished he was asleep.

"Kyle, you're pretty lucky, you could've died from that accident," the doctor said as they all sat in his room.

"I know, and i'm grateful. So, how long until i can get out of here?" KYle asked.

"Well, since you've bene here for awhile, you're already healed to go home. So tomorrow."

"Great, thanks doc," Kyle said as the doctor left.

As soon as the door closed Kyle looked to his uncle.

"I think we have some things to talk about," Kyle said seriously.

Leo sighed, "Yes, i'm afraid we do. You wanna stay Michael?"

"You know, i don't wanna know what's going on with you guys. I'm just gonna go call the family and let them know Kyle's alright." ANd he left.

"So, what have you guys found out so far?"

"Well, we know for a fact it was the Rosali's. There were probably about five of their hitmen that flew down here. While you were still out of it, we checked all the recentlt rented cars from Charlotte to Raleigh, and a black Meredes was rented by Nikolas Alantro. Checked out the guy, he works for Lorenzo Rosali, the head honcho." Manny explained.

"But how did they find out i was here? I thought you guys said that they wouldn't find me?"

"That's what we thought too. Believe us, we were shocked when we found out what happened to you. Manny and i were thinking, and we couldn't really think of any reason except that they were spying on us during the whole funeral week. That's the only explanation."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"We're gonna meet with them. It could get ugly, that's why you or none of your cousins are gonna be within a ten mile radius of the meeting. Maybe we could settle an agreement or something."

"But won't they try to kill you or something?" Kyle asked.

"No they won't do it. If they do, it's not like they can take over the business unless we legally sign it over to them. Plus, Lorenzo doesn't do murder, i've known him long enough."

"Well he almost killed me."

"If he did, it would've been an accident."

"Anyway, just don't worry about it Kyle. Just get better and get back to school. Let everyone else handle it. It's not like i can do anything about it either," Manny said.

"About school, does anyone else know about my gunshot wound? Except from the obvious people?"

"I don't think so. Yeaa your friends and the doctors know, but the police haven't said anything baout it yet. All they know it's just a hit and run. It should clear up pretty soon.

"There's not gonna be like a mob war is there uncle Leo?"

"There shouldn't be, but be prepared Kyle."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel felt pretty damn good. She had just gone on a completely shopping spree, practically bought everything in each boutique. Her nails and toenails were perfectly painted, and she had gone to the spa for a relaxing afternoon. Surely someone would think that she was going on a date or something. But surprisingly she wasn't. For once Rachel was doing things for her, not for guys. Yes, she liked her share of boys, but not lately. She was becoming a more independant woman, only needing herself to make her happy. And since she wanted to be happy, she needed to look good to please herself.

She parked into the driveway of her and Brooke's place. Brooke's car was parked diagonally, like she was in a rush or something. Rachel just parked on the side and picked up all her bags and unlocked the door.

The house was quiet, as if no one was there. It was a few seconds later before she heard "DAMNIT!!" being said from upstairs.

Rachel admitted her was kind of crazy, but Brooke was just weird. Especially when she was drunk, or heartbroken. And in this case, it could be both. When she first entered the room, the only clues of Brooke being there was her jacket that was thrown on her bed. The light was on in the bathroom, so she decided to check to see if she was in there.

Brooke was in the big walk in closet, with a bottle og vodka next to her. And she was throwing some of her shoes into a trashbag.

"Whore, what the hell are you doing? Those are you Jimmy Choos!!" Rachel exclaimed.

Brooke said, "I know Rachel, and i love them so much. But... I can't do this to them anymore. It wouldn't be fair," Brooke gigled.

"Okay, you're obviously drunk. What's going on?" Rachel asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Nothing Rach, i just, i can't put them through this anymore."

"Put them through what? Brooke, what's going on?"

"This Rachel! My Jimmy Choos have to walk with around with my feet in them for days at a time. Its dangerous, they could've gotten hurt! Just one mistake, or one wrong turn, and i could've lost my footing and completely broken the heel! It hasn't happened yet, but it could, which is why im getting rid of them bfore they do break." Brooke said seriously.

"Brooke---"

"But then again i love these shoes so much, i don't want to give them up. We've been through alot together. And even though i've enjoyed my Manoli Blanoks and Dior, it's always been those Jimmy Choos right there. But it's dangerous for them to be out in the open. Just the thought of it is completely breaking me. I would rather go my whole life without wearing rather than them wearing out, or their heels breaking" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke--"

"And it's not likee im in the shoe business or anything! There's no shoe companies after to steal my shoes, or break them. They're not gonna get hurt right Rach? So you know what, i'm gonna keep them! I don't care about the danger, or the fact that i might grow out of them or they might break, you know why? Because they look really good on me and i love them!" Brooke exclaimed as she tipped the vodka bottle into her mouth.

On any other day, or any different circumstances, Rachel would've found this highly funny. She would've been on the floor, laughing her ass off right now. But something wasn't right. Brooke doesn't just get drunk because she feels like it, there was something bothering her. Or a more, someone.

"Hey Brooke. I agree, you stick with those shoes as long as you can. You'll never find a nicer pair than those. They're perfect for you. So, why don't you just put them away and go to bed?"

"Hmm i guess i could do that," Brooke said warily as Rachel helped her up and into bed.

"Geez girl, what has gotten into you," Rachel whispered as she left Brooke to sleep it off.

"Stupid shoes ... coffee beans .. cousins .. four ... Italyy," Brooke mumbled as Rachel closed the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT?!?!!"

Haley and Peyton's heads both snapped in the direction of Kyle's hospital room.

"Well this can't be good," Haley mumbled as she rubbed her belly.

"It can't be. I have a feeling it has to do with Brooke not being here." Peyton said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Think about it. Brooke's been here every single day since Kyle's been admitted. He's awake now, and she's nowhere to be found?"

"Yeaa, i get what you're saying. But what would cause her to stay away from here?"

"I don't know, but it's probably what Kyle's telling Nathan right now. But it's probably bad, Lucas better watch out," Peyton joked.

"Actually, Brooke and Lucas are kind of not talking. Luke called me and told me that him and Brooke got into a fight about something, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Damn."

"I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You're gonna join the business alongside three of your other cousins. The people who shot you were your family's enemy, and the accident wasn't an accident. Correct?"

"Right," Kyle said. Nathan was pacing in the same spot Brooke had been earlier.

"And you didnt' know about all this until you were at Virginia. Whoever shot you weren't supposed to know you were here, but they ended up finding out anyway. Brooke's not here because you told her you couldn't be with her after the incident that happened. She got angry, and left. Am i right?"

"Yup," Kyle sighed.

"Damn, this is so messed up," Nathan said sitting down.

"Tell me about it. I'm the one in tihs mess. I'm thinking about asking my uncle if i can step back from all of this."

"You should, if it's an option for you. We all know Brooke would be happy."

"I'm not too sure about that. She told me she didn't care if i was in this position, she wanted to be with me anyway. I turned her down, said i wans't gonna let that happen. She left, and if i all of a sudden drop out and come back to her, she's not gonna act like nothing happened Nate."

"I know, it's gonna take some time for her to open up to you again, but at least she will."

"Yea, i hope you're right."

"Sorry about yelling earlier. I never expected this to be happening," Nathan laughed.

Kyle smiled, "Yeaa neither did i. Haley and Peyton probably heard you from all the way to the waiting room."

"Probably. Are you gonna let them know what's going on?"

"I don't think so. No need to worry them about tihs, and the less that know the better."

"This could get ugly couldn't it?" Nathan asked sriously.

"You have no idea Nate."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to a splitting headache wasn't something that Brooke liked. Sure, the hours before it were amazing, but the aftermath wasn't so hot. Brooke squinted her eyes to read her alarm clock. 8:37. She had been asleep for four hours!

Brooke slowly got out of bed, trying to not make any sudden movements. HOlding onto the banister, she walked cautiously down the steps.

Rachel was sitting in the living room, a bowl of popcorn on her lap and a beer on the cofee table.

"Awake Drunken Beauty," Rachel smirked.

Brooke grunted before plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Shut up."

"You're lucky i found you sooner. You were just about to throw away your Jimmy Choos."

'"Yes, i vaguely remember doing that," Brooke moaned.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Rachel asked.

"Not really, but i think you could guess the person who caused me to almost throw them away."

"Kyle?"

"Yup. It's just not fair. One minute we're gonna be together, and the next we're not."

"Well since you're not gonna tell me, i respect that. But you gotta let him come to his senses. He did just wake up from unconsciousness."

"I don't think so Rachel. This is the real deal this time. I guess i just have to accept it."

"Sorry sweetie, but just know that Kyle loves you, he wouldn't be doing this unless he thought it was what's best for you.

"Yeaa, if only he knew that the best thing for me is him."

"He will."

"Thanks Bitch."

"Anytime Whore."

"So what are we watching?"

"General Hospital re runs."

"UUUUGGGGHHHH," Brooke moaned as she stuck her head under a pilow

"What?" Rachel asked, "This is the part when Jason tells Sam that they can't be together because of his business."

"That's it!" Brooke yelled, "I'll be upstairs watching The Real World."

"Alright fine you whore!"

"Rachel i would go easy on the popcorn. You don't wanna have to have lipo again would you?"

"Yea you're right, i don't wanna look like you."

Brooke flicked her off before disappearing upstairs.

"I love you too!!!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhh my head. Stop yelling!" Brooke whined.

Rachel just laughed and focused back on the tv.


	29. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Okay guys i know you can do better than this! Where are all the reviews at? 

Sorry i haven't updated in like a week. For now my new chapters won't be posted for awhile, until the reviews come up or something.

Plus i have some serious writer's block, and im just coming up with some different ideas.

Kyle's gets out of the hospital in this chapter, and he has a heart to heart talk with Whitey lol. Nathan and Lucas square off and Haley and Brooke reconnect with each other.

Brooke runs into Kyle /

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Kyle woke up to a bright sunlight shining in his eyes. HIs mother used to tell him that a good morning meant a good day, but in this case, a good day wasn't set for Kyle for a long time. He couldn't remember when he had an actual good day.

Today he was released from the hospital, which was probably the only good thing for him today. The rest, wasn't looking so good right now. Everybody would probably be at school still, which left him to drown in his sorrows, and his regrets. And boy, did he have regrets.

The first one on his list was even agreeing to this mob crap, tricking himself into thinking that he could handle it, that everything would be okay. It wasn't even a solid month, and he had ended up in the hospital. Then there was the whole 'im in love with you' thing with Brooke. He wished he told her sooner, maybe they could've had more time together before this all happened. He should've told her the minute he came back from Virginia how he felt. Things would've definitely been different. Then came the regret of rejecting Brooke. It wasn't like he wanted to do it, but he had to, regardless of her willingness. From now on Kyle was living a dangerous life, one that Brooke just couldn't be apart of, no matter what she said. It broke his heart to pieces seeing her so broken and hurt, but he convinced himself that in the end it would help her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw his father enter the room. His dad had really been a big help the past few days. Maybe they could build some sort of bond over the summer, something that KYle's wanted ever since he was little.

"I already filled out your discharge papers, all you need to do is get your butt out of bed and get dressed," his dad said as he threw a plastic bag of clothes at him.

"I would gladly get out of this bed if it meant i could leave for good," Kyle said as he peeked into the bag. Pair of jeans, black shirt, boxers, socks, and white Nikes.

"Well you better get a move on then, i rented a whole bunch of movies and dropped them off at home."

"Alright, just give me a minute," Kyle said as his dad left the room so he could change.

On any other day, or a month ago, if his dad had showed up with a bag of movies for them to watch togehter, Kyle would've asked you what you snorted. Back then there was no way in hell that his dad would be around the house, acting like a father. Kyle didn't even really think his dad even knew the meaning of the word.

Kyle winced as he stood up to pull his pants on. There was no doubt that he would feel like this for awhile. Kyle was excited to get back out in the world of Tree Hill, as small as it was. But he didnt' want to have people cowering over him, asking what happened, or making sure he was okay. Hopefully nobody had found out the one extra injury Kyle had. If people found out, he would be in trouble with the police, and he would never hear the end of it in town.

He peeked through the bandage to see his wound. Stitches were covering it, but it was still gross. He didn't even wanna think about how it would feel when they took the stitches out.

Just as he was putting his shit on, he heard someone knock on the door.

"Umm, come in?" Kyle said. Whitey appeared in the doorway, with his Ravens basketball cap on, and a impressed look on his face.

"123- 125. I'd never thought i'd see the day..." Whitey smiled.

"Well looks like you saw it," Kyle smiled back.

"HOw you doing Kyle? I heard about the accident."

"Ahh i'm alright. I get out today, so that's good." Kyle said as he slipped his shoes on.

"Did they ever catch the fool that did this?" WHitey asked.

"Nope, not that i know of. BUt i'm better now so that's all that matters," Kyle dismissed.

"Yeaa that is. So, any more progress with Ms. Davis," he smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Ummm, yeaa, that's not gonna happen Whitey," Kyle said quietly.

"Well why not? You two looked pretty cozy after the game."

Kyle gave him a confused look.

"I'm the coach. I see things."

"Well, you saw nothing then. Me and Brooke aren't happening."

"If that's what you want to believe, whatever you need to believe."

"I don't know Whitey, it's complicated. Really really complicated this time. I can't really get into it, but me and Brooke won't ever be anything worthwhile," Kyle said sadly.

"Maybe you already are something worthwhile. You're just too stupid to realize it," Whitey smiled.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. But this goes way deeper than her being with Lucas. All i'm gonna do is hurt her, and i'm not gonna do that."

"Kyle, did you ever stop to think you're hurting her right now?" Whitey asked, curiously.

"Whitey, that's impossible, how can i possibly be hurting her? I'm away from her, and we're not anything anymore," Kyle asked frustratingly.

"You're not there son. You're not there with her, where she wants you to be. Just by not being with her, you're hurting her. A girl like Brooke doesn't give her heart to just anybody, and im pretty sure you know that. YOu mean something to her, probably more than she means to you. All Brooke's gonna need is you to be safe," Whitey said.

Kyle piched the bridge of his nose, "Whitey, i know what you mean, i understand. But this is serious this time. Not some high school drama problem. This is real, and it's dangerous."

"Well then, you'll find your way back later on. Might not be today, or tomorrow, or the next day or the next year, but you'll get there Kyle," Whitey said as he patted Kyle's shoulder before leaving.

Kyle just stood there, thinking about what Whitey said as his dad entered the room again with a wheelchair, "Ya ready?"

"Hell no. You've gotta be kidding me," Kyle said as he stared at the wheelchair.

"I wish i was, but this is hospital protocal. So get in," his dad laughed.

"Great."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up this morning was the last thing Brooke wanted to do. If anything, she wanted to stay under her pick covers and never come out again. SHe probably would've kept to her wish if it hadn't been for Rachel waking her ass up at 6 in the morning. So of course, Brooke had no choice but to hop in the shower. Kyle wasn't gonna be there, no doubt about that, but still going throuhg the notions of going to school, made her feel empty. Kyle was no longer apart of her life, and it was killing her.

As she slipped on her white polo and carpis jeans, she remembered this outfit distinctly. She was wearing the exact same thing when she saw KYle back in Tree Hill. It was like all those feelings of happiness came rushing back to her. But, as soon as they came they left, because KYle wasn't with her anymore, and now her days were gloomy.

"You ready to go?" Rachel asked as she entered the room.

BRooke fixed her hair, "Yeaa, i look better than you, so i'm ready."

"Haha you're funny," Rachel said dryly as they both left the house and hopped into Brooke's car.

"So, how are you doing really with this whole situation?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, it's so hard. Im used to having Kyle on my side, but i guess im just gonna have to get used to it."

"Brooke, just because it's like this now, doesn't mean it won't change."

"You don't understnad RAchel. He was really serious this time. Just the finality in his voice said it all," Brooke whispered.

"Just have faith. You and Kyle are the real deal Brooke, i just know it," Rachel said as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"We'll see," Brooke smiled encouragingly, but it didn't help her at all.

"So what's going on with you and Lucas? Settle your differences yet?"

"Nope. I haven't even spoken to him, he hasn't tried calling me either," Brooke said as her and Rachel settled down at a picnic table.

"Well that's good. Maybe the guy finally got the hint."

"I don't think so. I think he knows RAch."

"If he knows then it's about time. He'll finally let you go," Rachel said.

Just then Haley came up to them with her warm smile, her hand around her stomach.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Brooke and Rachel said in unison.

"Well, i've got a chemistry quiz to study for, so i'm gonna go," Rachel said, getting the hint.

"So," Brooke began, "what's up?"

Haley smirked at her, "I think you know perfectly what Brooke."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," BRooke sighed.

"Brooke come on. Tell me what happened!" Haley whined.

"You mean, Nathan didn't tell you anything?"

"No, he promised Kyle he wouldn't say anything, and i respect that. And i know you know too, but i'm not gonna beg you into telling me. I just wanna know why you weren't at the hospital, and what's got you so down in the dumps. And don't even say it's not about Kyle, because it is. So spill."

"Well the secret that he's hiding, it's the reason we can't be together. Hales, the night of the game was when i decided that it was him. I told him right after, and we agreed that i would break up with Lucas the next day. I was gonna do it that night, but Kyle thought it wouldn't be fair to do that on victory night. Then KYle got hurt, and he said that we couldn't be together anymore, and he told me the reason. He's dead set on this Haley, there's nothing i can do that'll change it."

"It must be a bad secret," Haley mumbled.

Brooke laughed dryly, "YOu have no idea."

"Hey, remember when i came back from the tour? And Nathan absolutely hated me? He said that there was no chance in hell that we'd ever get back to where we were, that he was done with me the minute i walked out on him. Remember that?"

"How could i not? It was the news that sparked Tree Hill for years to come," Brooke smirked.

"Anyways, somehow, we got back that connection that we had, and now look where we are."

"But Haley i'm not married to Kyle, far from it. And this goes wayy deeper than some rock tour."

"I know ti's not the same thing. But the point is, when Nathan said those things to me, i believed him. Every ounce he was telling me, i bought it. I tried fighting, but i knew he was serious. I thought that i would spend the rest of my life loving someone who hated me, wanted nothing to do with me. Brooke i never thought i would be back with Nathan and expecting a baby. YOu just can't give up," Haley said encouragingly.

"Yea i understand the whole not giving up thing, but what's the point? Why should i wait and hope for Kyle to come back, when i know in my head that that's not gonna happen. Why set myself up for disappointment?"

"YOu may know it's not gonna happen in your head, but what about your heart? I know, it seems logical to any person that KYle isn't gonna change his mind and come back, but what about those unconditional loves that you hear about or see?"

"I just don't know anything anymore Haley," Brooke sighed.

"You know, someone once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end. You told me that when i was going through my problems with my marriage, i didn't believe you either, but here we are."

Brooke just stared at Haley in amazement. Haley still never seized to amaze Brooke. She never thought there were people like Haley out there. SO kind, always looking for the good side of people. Brooke had only seen people like that on tv or in movies, not as one of her best friends.

"I missed you Tutorgirl," Brooke smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a day like this Nathan expected there to be happiness and people laying around just enjoying each other. And there were, but not their group of friends. Kyle just got out of the hospital, Brooke was with Haley, Peyton was with Jake, and Nathan didn't really care where Lucas was out. BUt Lucas should've been where Brooke was, apologizing for whatever jackass thing he'd said this week.

Another thing Nathan expected was Haley badgering him to tell her Kyle's secret. Originally they had made the promise to not keep secrets from each other and had followed up on it until now. Yes, Nathan had made the promise as well, but this was a huge secret of Kyle's, one that you couldn't just go tell anybody, even your own wife. After explaining to Haley the importance of it, she shut up, surprisingly.

He could only wonder how Brooke was with this. She had a huge support system of people who loved her, but there's the feeling like you're all alone, even though physically you're not. Nathan had felt that way his whole life. Put him with his basketball team, and he was with people who worshipped him. But Nathan was alone as could be. Nobody else had a father ruining your life, forcing you into a life you didn't ask for. He was alone most of his life. Thank goodness for emancipation.

"Hey man, what's up?" Lucas asked as they got ready for weightlifting.

"Uhh nothing, how about you?"

"Same old thing you know," Lucas said absentmindedly.

Nathan just stood there, confused as to why Lucas was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Umm did you forget that you haven't talked to Brooke in 24 hours?"

"Yeaa i know that."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Why should i? She's the one that got mad at me first."

"Yeaa, because you told her to stop visiting her best friend who was in the hospital."

"I didn't say that! All i said was that she didn't have to spend so much time with him."

"Lucas, do you know how stupid you just sounded? Brooke and Kyle have been friends for years, you had no right telling her when she could visit him and when she couldn't. If anything you should be the one apologizing to her. You were selfish and completely disrespectful."

"Nate you weren't even there. And i'm not gonna apologize for wanting to spend time wiht my girlfriend. I understnad that KYle is Brooke's best friend, but she needs to start spending time with me more, it isn't healthy for her to be in the hospial al lthe time crying over him."

"YOu know you're lucky you're my brother. How could you be so possessive like that? Yes, Brooke's your girlfriend, but she also has her own mind. She can go visit Kyle in the hospital anytime she wants, she doesn't need to telling her she shouldn't go. And if you wanna keep her around, i suggest you say sorry and be nice to her because as much as you are my brother, i won't stand by and let you pull a Dan on everybody."

"DON"T call me Dan. I am nothing like him and i never will be."

"That's good you're saying that. Maybe you can convince yourself that you aren't. Talking about people like they're your property, Dan move. Being a selfish bastard and letting your pride get you, complete Dan Scott. So tell me how you're not like him right now," Nathna said, slamming his locker shut.

"Oh and just so you know, Brooke's in the library, in case you wanted to apologize," Nathan said harshly.

"He's right you know."

Lucas turned around and Whitey was standing in his office,.

"Coach, i'm really not in the mood for this right now."

"You're right, and neither am i. I'm just letting you know he's right."

"Whatever you say Whitey," Lucas said quietly before heading for the door.

"Open your eyes Luke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After playing 15 NBA games and watching everything from Jurassic Park to all the Harry Potter movies all day Kyle was kinda bored. Hanging out with his dad was great, something he'd never got to do before, but he was getting pretty tired and bored.

"So, now what?" His dad asked as they sat down o nthe couch, junk food nad soda scattered over the coffee table.

"I don't know. I kinda fee like eating ice cream."

"Then let's go to the store."

"Alright, let's go," KYle said as he grabbed his keys.

"No way buddy, you can't drive for at least another week man," his dad said, stealing the keys from his grasp.

"Man, this sucks. Who's gonna take me to school then?" Kyle asked as they got into the truck.

"Me," his dad smirked.

"Great, why can't i just get a ride with Nate?"

"Well first of all, Nate has a pregnant wife, and second of all, i missed out on enough, including embarassing you, so i'm taking you to school tomorrow," his dad laughed as they pulled into the supermarket.

"Yea yea. I'll go get the stuff and you wait here. It'll spare me a few minutes," Kyle joked as he hopped out of the car.

"Don't get too much stuff Kyle, we don't want your stitches to pop," his dad warned.

"Alright dad, chill."

Standing in front of the ice cream freezers, Kyle caught a certain whiff of something that smelled heavenly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was familiar.

Shaking it off, Kyle went and opened the freezer and picked up a carton of chocolate and another one of mint chocolate chip. As he had his head in the freezer, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, could you pass me a carton of mint chocolate chip?" the voice asked.

Kyle went ahead and grabbed another carton and closed the freezer door. He went to hand the carton to the person, but stopped mid wya when he saw it was Brooke. She looked like she just came from cheerleading practice. She was wearing her track suit and her hair was in a messy bun. They weren't supposed to see ach other. It was supposed to be over, never to see one another. They didn't realize that there was only one supermarket in Tree HIll.

"Hi," Kyle managed toget out.

"Hi, umm, how are you?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Fine, i'm fine. Just came to get some ice cream," Kyle said, gesturing to the two cartons in his hand.

"Yeaa, so you got out of the hospital already?"

"Uhh yea, this morning actually." Kyle nodded.

"That's good. Good for you," Brooke added.

"Yeaa... Brooke--"

"Kyle, don't say anything. I know what you're gonna say, and that's bullshit. You say how you don't wanna hurt me, but you are. You are hurting me by doing this. I might as well be dead right now. So don't tell me you're sorry, and don't say that you never meant for this to happen, i've heard it enough. I love you, and i wanna be with you, that's never going to change. So, whenever you get that through your head, let me know," Brooke said, grabbing the carton from his hands. She turned to leave and then stopped, walked back up to him, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll be seeing ya," she whispered before leaving the aisle.

Kyle walked down the aisle and to the check out counter like a zombie.

What the hell just happened? She was supposed to give up, hate him, and move on. It was supposed to happen that way. But Brooke was unpredictable.

"What took you so long?" his dad complained as Kyle shut the door.

"Long line," Kyle said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Driving back to his house, the once bright sun was now a pink sunset. By the time his dad pulled into the driveway, the sunset was gone and replaced by a half crescent moon. The sky was gray, and the streetlights were already on.

Brooke wasn't gonna give up. Kyle had been afraid of this, even thogh he didn't think it would happen. He was kind of happy that she was fighting like this, but then it just made him angrier. She was making this even harder for him. He was gonna just leave her alone and let her move on with her life. BUt she wasn't moving on. If anything she was backtracking. She was standing up for herself, she wasn't gonna look like the weak and broken one. Kyle was proud of her, but he couldn't do this with her. They were playing games, and his situation was anything but.

Scooping the ice cream into a bowl, he remembered that mint chocolate chip was Brooke's favorite, as well as his.

"We haven't watched Tokyo Drift yet," his dad called from the living room.

"Sounds good," Kyle yelled back from the kitchen.

He also managed to remember that Brooke hated this movie. She had complained the last time they saw this together a coupel of weeks ago. She thogth that there was no point in watching cars slide on a roadl. It looked cool, but it was useless.

As he sat down with his ice cream, his mind wandered back to what Brooke had said to him earlier.

_'I love you and i wanna be with you, that's never gonna change.'_

Kyle was sure that she meant what she said. Brooke was pushing her limits. Not with him, but with everything else. He looked out the window and the half crescent was glowing more and the white was more distinct. Then he remembered the necklace he had bought Brooke for her 16th birthday. It was a necklace with a silver moon on it. It didn't really make sense at the time, to have a silver sun pendant, when the moon was silver. And he was looking at the moon, not hte sun. But everything had reminded him ot Brooke.

Staring at the moon one more time before facing the tv, Kyle wondered if he would ever get over Brooke, ever move on without her.

Losing Brooke was like losing air, losing the sun. You can't really go on without it. But in this case, Kyle had to try.

Because you can't kill air and you can't kill the sun. But you can kill a person.

So he might as well resist, if that was possible.


	30. Nothing Else Matters

Thanks so much for the reviews! 

For those of you that are not liking the whole mob thing, don't worry, im not gonna make it an issue in the story. But i am gonna have to write something that will end it. I warn you, it will sound corny and really stupid, depends on how you look at it. After the mob thing settles then ill start working on Bryle, like as an actual couple. I wanna make it soon, but i have to add in this other stuff that will bring them together, the mob thing just happens to be one of them, as weird as it sounds.

Glad you all liked Brooke in the last chapter. I wasn't planning on her making that speech, but i changed it as i was writing. It kind of brings back the old Brooke from season 1 when she was going after Lucas lol.

I know i said that Brucas would not be existing soon, and it's really not. Sorry for those who wanted to see a little bit of Brucas, but they're not the main people. Plus they just got into a big fight, so there wouldn't be a point in them making up anymore, so it's better to end it. Their relationship isn't really going anywhere.

And also i noticed that i haven't really mentioned Haley and her pregnancy. When i really thought about it, she should've already had the baby! lol. So i'm gonna write in Haley's birth somewhere in the next few chapters lol. I got so caught up in my ideas about Bryle that i didn't really think about the other characters in it lol. I tend to do that with all of my stories. Bad habit i know, but i'm working on it lol.

**bRuCaS.mAtchmAdeInHeAVen.nAley - when i reread the chapter, i realized how you could've gotten confused lol. When i meant was what Kyle doesn't wanna lose Brooke, because he couldn't go on without her living, even though he can't be with her, or she's not around. The thing about losing air and the sun, and how he couldnt' go on without it symbolizes Brooke. When i said that you couldn't kill the air or the sun, but a person can be killed, i was talking about Brooke, but not in the way you thought lol. What i meant was that Brooke is a person, therefore she can be killed, which is why Kyle needs to try to stay away from her. Becaues if she were to die, he wouldn't be able to go on... better?**

ENJOY AND REVIEW !

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH.

It was 5:30 a.m, and Brooke was awake. She was due to wake up in thirty minutes, but what was the point? It wasn't like she would actually get some extra sleep. Her thoughts and dreams would be crowded by a certain boy, her boy. He just didnt know it yet.

Brooke surprised herself by what she had said to Kyle last night. It felt good to actually let him know that she wasn't going anywhere. It just felt good to throw it all in the open. She wasn't gonna give up on him, and now he knew that. When she thought about it, it sounded kinda harsh how she said it, but if it would help him realize things, when she would do it.

She considered the whole mob mess Kyle was in. Personally, she thought it would be kinda hot, being with a mob boy. Kyle in his shirt and tie, the sleeves rolled up. Him shooting a gun at somebody to protect her. All that money that he would spend to take her to the most beautiful luxurious places. It wouldn't he half bad from the way women made it to be in General Hospital. But she knew there was danger in it, there always is. Carly had been shot in the head while giving birth, and numerous crashes had been purposized in Port Charles. But that was just a tv show, General Hospital. But it could happen to her if she were to be in that type of situation.

But as scary and dangerous as it sounded, it didn't scare her. The only part that she was afraid of was losing Kyle to a life like that. Despite her immaturity at first, Brooke completely understood why Kyle didn't wanna be with her. She got it, but it didn't mean she wasn't gonna follow through with it. Just another example of her stubbornness.  
She smiled slightly, remembering the kiss she had left him with. He looked so shocked, and so cute, with ice cream carton still in his hands. That was another thing she wasn't planning on doing when she saw him, but it seemed right. To make him know what he was missing. For KYle, it might seem like she was playing one of her infamous games, but it was far from it. This time she wasn't playing a game at all.

Just thinking about games made her think about the game she played with Lucas the beginning of senior year. And thinking about that made her think of Lucas, and the fact that they were still kind of together. Here she was, lying in bed, thinking about KYle, when she was still with Lucas. They hadn't spoken to each other in 24 hours, which wasn't good for a couple to not talk for that long, which meant something wasn't right. And it wasn't. Obviously Lucas felt like he wasn't in the wrong, it explained why he hadn't called her. He was expecting her to call him or go to his house, get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness. He would forgive her, and they would be back together. But sooner or later, he would screw up, bad, which would piss her off. They would get into a huge fight once again, and Lucas would ask for forgiveness. Of course, Brooke wouldn't let it go that easily, which would cause Lucas to bring up the time when he forgived her for sleeping with Chris, even though they weren't together at the time. If that didn't work, he would bring up this time, when he had forgiven her for "abandoning" him.

Yes, Lucas Scott expected her to do all those things that a naive and weak girl would do. Brooke had once upon a time been that girl. Helpless, wanting someone to love her for who she was, not for her body. But she wans't that girl anymore, and she didn't plan on being it again.

Lucas wanted her to beg for forgiveness, tell him she would do anything to get him back into her life, that she needed him with every fiber of her being. Too bad for him though.

Because Brooke didn't work that way.

There was no way in hell that she was gonna ask him to forgive her. If anything it should be the other way around. Lucas was the one being an ass and a jealous one at that, why should she apologize?

But Brooke knew one thing was certain.

The next time she talked to Lucas, she would either be forgiving him, or dumping his ass.

----

As he was eating breakfast, Kyle tried to remember a time when he thought of his dad as funny. BUt he couldn't because his dad hadn't even been around long enough to crack a joke, or pull a harmless prank. The first time ever would be this morning, when his dad was dipping his strawberry poptart into plain black coffee. Not only funny, but it was disgusting.

ANother thing was that he didn't think his dad could ever embarass him, also because he was never around. But the thought of his own dad dropping him off at school, made KYle's skin crawl with embarassment. He was KYle Sammet, basketball player, chick magnet. He couldn't have his dad take him to school, even though it was in his dad's black range rover.

"Dad, come on. Nate's stopping by for a minute, why can't they just take me?" Kyle whined for the hundreth time.

"Because, i'm your dad, therefore i said so. Plus, i havent taken you to school in years," his dad explained.

"Well that was because i couldn't drive yet, i can now, but because i just got back from the hospital i can't. But Nathan can take me"

"Come on Ky, you used to love it when i would take you to school"

"Yeaa, when i was like 10!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well deal with it buddy. I'm taking you to school. " his dad finished as the doorbell rang, "Come in"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kyle asked bitterly as his father left.

He smirked, "You have no idea. See ya Nate"

"You too Mr. Sammet," Nathan greeted.

"Please, call me Mike," he said friendly.

"Alright, Mike," Nathan said.

"Kyle make sure you got eveything ready," Mike warned as he went upstairs.

"Okayy, am i missing something?" Nathan asked confused as he sat at the table.

"Yea kind of. He took 6 months off from work, trying to be a dad to me this time, hence the reason why he's taking me to school"

"Wow, that's good right? I mean, you've wanted to be close to your dad"

"Yeaa i'm giving him a chance. I spent the whole day with him yesterday. And now he wants to drive me to school," Kyle said bitterly

"Umm why don't you just ride with me? I'm already here, we can just go pick up Haley," Nathan suggested.

"I already thought about that. He said no, he wanted to take me to school since he hasn't in awhile"

Nathan bursted out laughing.

"Dude shut up! It's not funny!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Sorry man. BUt it might not be as bad as you think. Just the thought of it gets ya," Nathan smirked.

"Whatever. So moving on, what's up"

"I came here to see whta's up with you. Haven't seen ya in a day or two"

"You know same as always. Im glad to be getting back to school though"

"Yeaa i bet. I've asked around, no one's got wind of your other injury so far"

"Good. Let's try to keep it that way"

"We will. So.. umm .. have you talked to Brooke yet"

Kyle tensed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Nathan stated.

"Well, i kinda ran into her at the supermarket last night. We were both getting ice cream"

"Okay, i see why Brooke would be getting it, but why were you getting ice cream? Plan on watching The Notebook by any chance?" Nathan joked.

"Noooo, i've already seen that. I was craving it, so i went. Brooke just happened to be there too"

"And? Anything happen? Words exchanged"

"Uhh yeaa we talked. More like she did"

"Am i gonna have to beat it out of you?" Nathan asked frustratingly.

"Allright fine. I told her that i had just got out of the hospital. I was about to tell her that i was sorry about things, but she stopped me. She already knew what i was gonna say,

and said it was bullshit. She also said that she wasn't gonna give up on me. That i could try all i want, but it wasn't gonna push her away. Then she kissed me," KYle sighed.

"And, are you surprised by that?" Nathan asked.

"Well, if it was the old Brooke, then no. We haven't seen the old her in a long time. I just kinda expected her to just walk away. But now, the way she is, i was surprised. That i wasn't expecting. I was counting on her walking away"

"Maybe these strong feelings she has for you is bring the old Brooke back. The one that fights to get what she wants. And you're right, we haven't seen her like that in a long time, but i think this is what's best. Maybe it will help her"

"Yeaa, i get that. But she can't do this Nate. I can't let her do that. Gosh, it's like she doesn't even comprehend what i told her. I am a mobster basically, i have a bulls eye on my back at all times. She just doesn't get that"

"I'm pretty sure she gets that. I think she doesn't care"

"Well she should, because if this keeps up Nate, i can't protect her. Hell, i can't even protect myself right now." KYle said as he put his plate away.

"Okay, Brooke loves you. Like loves you so much it hurts. That's what i feel for Haley. It's real man. YOu don't have to be with her, but hold onto that, and hold onto her because when it's gone, when she's gone, it's gonna wreck you so much that you'll wish you were dead. You two might not be together for awhile or ever, but let her know that you love her. We all know how Brooke gets," Nathan said.

"Yeaa, i hear ya. It seems to unreal, feeling like this in high school"

"You're telling me. I've been married for two years and have a baby on the way, and i haven't even graduated yet," Nathan laughed as he headed for the door.

"See ya later," Kyle said as Nathan left.

-

"Wow you look like crap," Brooke complimented as Rachel walked into the bathroom. Her hair was disheveled, her clothes wrinkled and sleepiness in her eyes. Opposed to Brooke, who was already out of the shower and in the middle of straightening her hair, her robe over her petite body.

"Fuck you," Rachel mumbled as she turned on her sink and began to brush her teeth.

"Yea yea. You should've went to bed earlier instead of going out every night"

"You're one to talk. I don't know how you're so awake this morning. I didn't hear your heinous snoring earlier"

"That's because i was already awake. I couldn't sleep," Brooke explained as she carefully straightened her sidebangs.

"Hmm i wonder why? Was it a certain someone that was taking over your dreams, fantasies even?" Rachel teased as she turned off the sink.

"Haha you're funny. BUt no, Kyle wasn't in my fantasies, i was just thinking about him. And my situation with Lucas"

"Hm that's funny. You siad situation, i thought it was supposed to be relationship," Rachel smirked as she rummaged through the walk in closet, finding something to wear.

"Probably not for long. Im thinking about breaking up with him"

"To be with Kyle. Am i right"

Brooke sighed, "Yeaa that's the plan. If he lets me pursue him"

"Why wouldn't he? I don't mean to make your head big, but you're hot. WHy wouldn't he"

"Aww thanks Rach! But there's some stuff going on with him at the moment, he doesn't really want a relationship, but he's into me"

"That doesn't make sense!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, but boys are confusing. I might just wait it out, be there when he's ready"

"So that means you are breaking up with Lucas," Rachel smirked.

"Well at this rate yes i am. He was being a total ass to me, and thinks i should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry but Brooke Davis don't work that way," Brooke said.

"Yea you don't. You shouldn't have to put up with his crap, you've done that enough to last a lifetime. You deserve someone else, someone better"

"And to think you were s dumbass? Oh wait you still are," Brooke joked.

"Oh so we're at it with the jokes now aren't we? I'm surprised you can get any guy to go after you with your fat ass," Rachel joked.

"Yea well at least my ass wasn't suctioned out," Brooke smirked.

"Ouch. You're right about that. But that doesn't mean we can't have that arranged. I could totally give you my surgeon's card"

"No thanks, i'm good. Plastic surgery is for whores right Rach"

"Hm i might have to punch your nose Davis"

"I was thinking about doing that too, but i realized awhile back that there's no point. You're just gonna buy a new one," Brooke smiled.

"Alright i'm done. I gotta take a shower," Rachel said as she stood up to turn on the shower.

"Yea that's what i thought. You ran out of ideas," Brooke laughed.

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Fuck you"

"I love you too Rach," Brooke laughed as she walked into the closet.

If you were to listen to a conversation Brooke and Rachel were having, you couldn't keep up. YOu could've sworn that they went from best friends, to trash talking bitches. And that was jus the way they were. They looked at insults as signs of affection. Yes, they're friendship was very out of the blue, and very unusual. But the bottom line was that they would have each other's backs no matter what.

-

"Okay i take it back. You don't have to take off work for that long. Hell, you can even go back tomorrow," KYle suggested as his dad pulled up into THH.

"Nahh, i kinda like a long vacation," Mike teased, "Come on Kyle, i thought you would like me taking you to school in the Range Rover"

"Yea i like the car, when i'm driving it. How much longer until i can drive"

"Hmm i think it's just this week, then you're free from my wrath," Mike laughed as Kyle got out of the car.

"Can't wait. i was gonna hang out with Nate or something after school, is that alright"

"Yeaa sure. Just don't come home too late. I'm making spaghetti," Mike said excited.

"Do you even know how to cook?" KYle asked.

"Well, no. But i bought 3 different cookbooks, so it shouldn't be that hard right"

"No, it shouldn't." KYle said distractedly as he felt people look at him with curiousity.

"Okay well i'll let you get to class," Mike laughed as Kyle shut the door.

Kyle just nodded breifly before walking away.

"HAVE A NICE DAY KYLE!" Mke yelled from the car.

Kyle froze for a second before walking again, avoiding the faces of people staring at him.

"Well that was embarassing," Nathan laughed as he and Haley made their way towards him.

"You're telling me," KYle mumbled.

"That's not half as bad as what my parents did on my first day of junior year. They drove my and LUke to school, and as soon as they pulled into the campus, they turned up the radio and everybody heard 'Shake Your Tailfeather' coming from a 1999 station wagon," Haley rolled her eyes.

"And there's that time when my dad shoved me into the lockers after we lost a game. Mouth recorded it on his fone, and it was viewed on tv during the mayor election. Then there was that one time when my parents were making out in the hallway when they were supposed to be watching me 'learning' during Parents Day," Nathan added.

"Alright, maybe those are pretty bad. It's not as bad as mine, but still. I'm not used to this stuff, i haven't had to deal with it like at all during my high school life"

"IT's alright, it won't be like this for long. So how does it feel being back?" Haley asked as they sat down at a picnic table.

Kyle shrugged, "I'm glad to be back, it'll save me more embarassment from my dad. But i do need to catch up, which sucks"

"And the fact that you have just about every class with Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Yeaa that too"

"Speaking of Brooke, have you guys seen her around? SHe's usually here by now," Haley mentioned, looking around for the brunette.

"I wouldn't know," Kyle said sarcastically.

"I bet she's around here somewhere Hales. We'll see you later KYle," Nathan said as they walked away.

Brooke hadn't shown up yet, which was highly rare. She was usually here at least half an hour before class started, it gave her time to socialize and get the latest gossip or whatever. Kyle had a feeling that it had something to do with him. Lately he had been the reason to her problems. To him, Brooke was anything but a problem. She was his sacrifice.

-

"Geez Gatina, could your fatass go any slower?" Brooke asked as she sped along Tree Hill, trying to get to school on time.

"Well if some whore would've woken me up earlier. And why are you so anxious to get to school? We still have like 15 minutes before the bell rings"

"Is it so bad that i wanna be there early?" Brooke asked innocently.  
"Okay quit bullshitting with me. You're wearing a short jean skirt, a skin tight red tank top, and then a white half cut hooded cardigan. Not to mention really cute flats that you stole from me. You're trying to impress Kyle to make him want you. I know this technique. Hell, i invented it"

"Okay look, i just wanna look nice today, even though i look hot everyday. And secondly, KYle already told me how he feels, so there's no need to make him feel that way," Brooke explained.

"Yea yea yea. But i still say your bullshitting me"

"Whatever bitch. Believe all you want. I'm not trying to play any games. I'm completely in love with the guy. There's no need to try to get him," Brooke said seriously.

"Alright fine, since you got so emo on me. So what's the plan with getting rid of Lucas?" Rachel asked changing the subject.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know if im gonna break up with him anyway. If he doesn't approach me by last period to apologize, then im breaking up with him. If he apologizes to me and i believe him, then i won't do it"

"What is it gonna take for you to see Brooke?! Lucas is not he guy for you, he jus thinks he is because you're the only girl he's ever been in love with and vice versa. Now you ahve a chance to be with someone that truly loves you, and you're gonna go and be with Lucas anyway"

"It's not like the Rach. There's something going on with Kyle that you wouldn't be able to understand, i can't even fully take it in. But i'm not gonna leave Lucas hanging like that, it's not a good feeling. So if he admits he was wrong, then why not give him the benefit of the doubt?" Brooke asked pulling into a parking spot.

"Hey i'm all for giving people second chances, Lord knows i need them. But there's a difference between a second chance, and oh i don't know, a fifth chance? Brooke how many times has he disappointed you, or broken your heart? More times than i can count, and i just moved here last year. What about the other years? I'm pretty sure there's alot more"

"There is, believe me. Lucas doesn't even know half the stuff he's done that has hurt me. But i don't know, i can't just break it off to pursue Kyle. It's not right. Plus KYle can't be with me anyway so what's the point"

"Ohhhh so Lucas is like your boytoy until Kyle's ready?" Rachel smirked as they walked towards the quad.

"Nooo it's not like that. Okay can we just drop this already? You wouldn't understand," Brooke said as they walked to their lockers.

"Alrgith fine i'll drop it for now. But you can't stay with Lucas forever. Eventually you're gonna wanna dump his ass," Rachel added before walking away.

Brooke shook her head and headed to English Lit.  
-  
After his encounter with Brooke the other night, Kyle didn't really know how to act towards her, if he should say anything at all. She just left after he kissed her, with only a 'i'll be seeing ya.' It wasn't fair to leave a guy with just that. Of course he was gonna be seeing her, they went to the same school, had most of their classes together. As soon as she entered the room, she found him already in his seat. She gave him the once over in his khaki shorts and skye blue polo before sliding into the seat in front him. Which was gonna be a big problem for him.

Anyone could see that Brooke was beautiful. Kyle could honestly admit that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen before, and it wans't just because he was head over heels in love with her. Yes, she was sexy also. It wasn't only her looks that made her sexy, but the way she carried herself, chin up, confident. That was the main reason why guys would always go after her. She was confident in every aspect of herself, or so people thought. What they didn't know was that Brooke was about one of the most insecurest people ever.

Kyle tried adjusting his white hat in front of his eyes so he could sleep or something, but Brooke kept on flipping her hair, which caused a strawberry kiwi aroma to reach his nostrils. Kyle considered that she was doing it on purpose, and she probably was. Brooke had told him that she wasn't gonna give up, she was trying to crack him. If it weren't for certain circumstances, she wouldn't even have to try to crack him. BUt he had to switch off his sensual feelings at the moment because he didn't think he could handle it.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a pencil hit the floor. He sat up straight just in time to see Brooke bend down to retreive her pencil. Her legs were out from under the desk, and the small of her back was exposed as she leaned forward, which made Kyle's jaw drop and his eyes to wander. Sure, he had seen Brooke in scantily clad bathing suits before, but it never really affected him like it was now, with her only wearing a skirt.

Thinking about Brooke this way brougth him back to their two encounters the first time. The first one was in the hallway, and then the other was well, in the janitor's closet. That would forever be one of his favorite moments about high school. He remembered what it felt like to hold her, to kiss her. How she moaned huskily in his ear. Carefully Kyle pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message to Brooke.

_Same place. After bell._

While waiting for her reply, Kyle looked at his watch. There was exactly three minutes until the bell rang. Three minutes couldn't last long enough for KYle.

He saw Brooke pull her phone out from her purse and check it. After a few seconds she saw her shoulders bounce, and he knew she was smirking or had a smile or some sorts as she dialed the buttons, sending one back.

What if she rejected him? That was a possibility. If she ended up saying no, then he had no idea how he was gonna get these thoughts out of his head. A few seconds later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Cautiously but quickly, he pulled it out to read the message.

_You got it. i was wondering when you'd crack lol._

Ignoring the last comment, he flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket without answering back. He sat at the edge of his seat with his hand over his books. If he was right, the bell was supposed to ring just about.

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Now.  
-  
Not only was Brooke hoping that Kyle would text her, she was counting on it. As soon as she saw him, she just wanted to run into his arms and never let go. But instead, she kept her distance, but a flirty distance, if that made sense. She even dropped her pencil on the floor to try to get him to check her out. Kyle was a good person, polite, respectful, someone you could take home to the family. But he was still a guy.

She had to restrain herself from jumpinh for joy when she got his text. Breif and straight to the point, which meant he had it really bad. Smirking, she typed in a confident answer and sent it. Before she knew it the bell rang and Kyle was out of the door. Brooke laughed quietly to herself before picking up her books and walking to her locker. She glanced to the left, where the janitor's closet was , and saw the door shut. Brooke took her time, so no one would see her go in, and also because she wanted to keep him waitng.

Study period was next, so she could take her time. And Kyle had weightlifting, and there wasn't really a coach for that. Everyone was gonna be in class so it was the perfect time to spend some time with Kyle in the janitor's closet. With only a a few straddlers in the hallway, Brooke brisky walked towards the closet. She was immediately pulled im by a pair of strong hands.

A dim light was shown as she saw Kyle's face glowing. He looked so hot to her right then. His shirt fit him perfectly, showing his muscles, and his khaki shorts and hat gave a little preppiness to him.

"How did you know it was me? You could've grabbed Ms. Miller or something," Brooke questioned.

He shrugged, "I know your walk"

"Huh"

"I know you're walk. I know the pattern your feet make. Actually you don't really walk, you kinda strut," Kyle smiled.

"That is so sweet that you know how i walk. It's kinda turning me on," Brooke whispered before walking closer to him.

"I know you dropped your pencil on purpose," KYle smirked at her.

"Did it work?" she asked innocently.

"Yup," he said as he put both hands into each of her back pockets to pull her closer. "Are you gonna kiss me or what"

"Actually i thought you were the forward one"  
"True," she smirked before crashing her lips into his. This time Kyle was ready for her. He kissed her with just as much passion and heat, Brooke was surprised at first but quickly got over it. Kyle traced her bottom lip with his tongue as she parted her lips quickly. Their tongues explored each other's, becoming familiar. KYle backed Brooke against the door with his hands in between her head. Her hands wandered over his back, finding the bottom of hit shirt and pulling it off. She helped him unbutton her cardigan and she shrugged it off quickly. Brooke held onto him as he continued to suck and nibble on her neck right under her ear. She dug her nails into his back, moaning huskily in his ear. The way he was going now, she didn't think she could hold out on him any longer. Switching, so that he was against the door, Brooke attacked his lips once again. After awhile she went for his ear, copying what he had done to her.

Whenever she was with Kyle, even in a close proximity, she completely forgot everything. She could've forgotten her birthday if someone asked her. He was her rock and she needed to tbe as close to him as possible. She forgot all about Lucas, the mob business, all she could think about was how much she was in love with this boy.

-

The invisible pull that had brought her to Brooke would forever be with him. She was amazing to him. He had her on a pedestal, a high one. Kyle didn't think there such strong feelings existed in this world. Whenever Brooke was away from him, he longed to be with her. And now that she was with him, he wanted her as close as possible. Brooke completely clouded his judgment, leaving it unreadable and unimportant in his brain. Too bad that his brain was more in tune than Brooke's.

The guilty conscience and the worry wart came in. As far as he knew, Brooke was still with Lucas. Nate hadn't told him anything about them being over, just about the fight they had gotten into. So basically he was helping Brooke cheat on her boyfriend. Regardless of whether they were in a fight or not, they were still together, which meant she was cheating. He didn't like to think of Brooke that way, but that was what she was doing.

And then the whole dangerous mob stuff was brought back to his mind. Once again, he was mentally beating himself up over this. It wasn't right, she would get hurt, it would only make things harder. He had gone over all these reasons in his head over and over again, but he could never follow through.

Kyle reluctantly pulled away, "Brooke, are you still with Lucas?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

She looked away, "Yea"

He scoffed, "Brooke come on! You can't do this to Lucas even though you're mad at him right now. It's not right"

"I know it's not right Kyle. But can you honestly tell me that this isn't right?" she asked, gesturing the two of them.

"Look, this is anything but wrong. I feel like it's right. But to everything else, it's wrong. You're cheating on Lucas and i'm going against a promise that i made to myself"

"What? That you would never get involved with me?" Brooke scoffed as she picked up her cardigan.

"No, that i would stay away from you so you could actually live." Kyle answered as he put his shirt on.

"Well that's gonna be hard for me because i can't live without you," Brooke said quietly as she stood in front of him.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. But you can live without me, you can. And you dont' have to live without me, we'll still talk"

"But you can't be with me?" Brooke stated.

"I want to, so bad, but i can't. If i were to say 'screw the rules"

"Kyle just forget about the rules for once!" Brooke said harshly.

"If i forget these rules, then you're gonna end up dead. I don't think you completely get that"

"I get it just fine. What i don't get is how little you're thinking about me. How am i supposed to go on knowing that you're putting yourself in danger by this stupid business"

"Brooke i'm thinking about you. I always think about you, that's why i'm doing this"

"Why are you hurting me like this? I told you that i only needed you to not hurt anymore. I told you that by you not being with me, you're hurting me, so bad. Kyle i can't

imagine not being with you, i can't see me with anyone else. And i'm not letting you go"

Kyle walked over to her and took her hands, "Brooke i don't wanna hurt you. Trust me that's the last thing i wanna do. But i don't wanna be looking at you from a hospital bed, or staring at your coffin. That will kill me. Sometimes i have to stop thinking about what i want and concentrate on what's best. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is. It's the only way"

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Brooke said, tears streaming down her face as she turned around and touched the doorknob.

"Brooke i don't wanna hurt you," Kyle said quietly.

Brooke turned around and looked at him. She laughed sadly, "What do you think you're doing now"

For the second time, Brooke had left him in the janitor's closet to comtemplate her last words. He couldn't get the picture of her sad face out of his head. It literally broke his heart to pieces. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had managed to do it anyways.

And for the first time ever, Kyle didn't care about the mob business, about anything.

All he could think about was how much he was in love with that girl.


	31. Three Sided Figures

Okay, where the heck are all the reviews? If i don't start getting at least ten each chapter, im putting it on hiatus. 

Alright, so if you guys decide to review alot, then i have a surprise in store, probably in the next chapter or so.

For the people that did review, im glad that you liked Bryle's conversation. It just kinda goes to show you just how complicated their whole relationship is.

Im still deciding on whether or not to keep Lucas and Brooke together for a little while. I kinda want to, to add more drama between Bryle, but Lucas isn't really needed in this fic, so i don't know, i might just have him there for no reason lol.

So i know you guys aren't really liking the whole mob scene for Kyle, but im gonna put some stuff in the next couple of chapters. Sorry if you don't like it, or it's not relevant or whatever, but it's kinda needed to brine Bryle together,and put Kyle in a diffucult spot.

REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Something was definitely not right to Lucas. First off, he had been basically threatened by his own brother, then Brooke hadn't talked to him at all today, and Haley was ignoring him. Things were definitely off. Yes, Nathan's threats weren't shocking, he'd heard them enough before, but every time he took them somewhat seriously. Brooke not talking to him, he was familiar with that too, but this was completely different, he didn't do anything wrong. And then there was that little fight junior year with Haley, when she told him not to talk to him, and he hadn't for all of two days before cracking, but that was because he was in the hospital.

It seemed like ever since Kyle had come back to Tree Hill, he had been turning this town upside down. And not in a good sense. Before Kyle, him and Nathan were tight as ever, Haley was still his best friend, and he had been with Peyton at the time. The only bad thing was that Brooke wasn't in his life anymore, and he hated that time. Besides that, everything was going good for him. Although he couldn't play basketball anymore, he made the most of what he had, and just shot around every once in awhile.

But as soon as Kyle was back, everyone suddenly didn't wanna hang out with him anymore. Brooke defnitely didn't care about him because she had Kyle. Kyle Kyle Kyle. Somehow everything revolved around him. Kyle was Brooke's rock, Kyle was Nathan's best friend. IT always came back to that guy, and Lucas hated it. Kyle even willingly took Lucas's spot on the team.

At first he just shrugged it off, not letting it get to him. But sometimes there's only so much a guy can take. When Brooke had gotten into that fight with Kyle, she moped and cried until Lucas had came. It made him feel good that Brooke was happy around him, but the fact that she was crying over her and her guy friend's argument just wasn't usual. Brooke had always been over reactive, but Kyle sleeping with Rachel shouldn't have pissed her off as much as it did.

When Kyle had been in the accident, Lucas truly felt bad, he really did. Brooke was freaking out at first , but then she was unresponsive. She didn't eat, she slept, but never more than 4 hours. She would always be at the hospital with Kyle, and not spending time with LUCas anymore. She didn't even call him at all and Lucas was at the point where he was tired of it.

Telling Brooke that she shouldn't hang out with Kyle anymore sounded totally bad. When he said it, it sounded really selfish, but that was what he was feeling. Kyle wasn't Brooke's boyfriend, he was. And at the time he felt that Brooke should be reminded of that, as stupid as it sounded. Of course, Brooke blew up at him, which made Lucas made, which made him say some things he didn't really mean. But Lucas was being pushed out of Brooke's life, whether she knew it or not. And, like the team, he was being replaced by Kyle.

Really thinking about it, it sounded childish. You're not supposed to get jealous about thigns like this, and when you do, you don't go off on them. But Lucas had always been a bit slow around girls. Maybe it had been his deprivation at the time. Lucas hadn't had his first kiss until junior year, and that was with Brooke. And he hung out with Haley all the time, and he could never think of her like that. Yea, Lucas never really got the info on girls, he just made all the mistakes until he came to a right thing. Lately it hadn't been working out too good for him.

He didn't know why he didn't call Brooke first. Maybe it was because he was still angry, or that he thought she needed time to cool off. But either way, he didn't call her. And he was supposed to. He was just too stupid to realize it until the very last minute. Yup, LUcas also had trouble being on time, especially when it came to his feelings. He couldn't believe he was actually planning on waiting for Brooke to call him, she wasn't the one wrong. Lucas was supposed to have been the one to call her. If not that, then he should've told her exactly how he was feeling, not trying to justify himself, or trying to not sound like the bad guy.

That was exactly why he was parked in front of Brooke's house, trying to build up the courage to knock on her door and apologize. It was funny actually. Lucas had done apologizing plenty of times, enough to last a lifetime. But when he had to make this round of sorry, he was nervous as hell, because when he would talk to Brooke, it would determine their relationship, or what was left of it. Brooke wasn't happy with him, he knew that, and she would probably wanna take a break or something. But Lucas knew that taking a break wasn't that, but breaking up for good. That was the last thing he wanted.

He only managed to cut the engine of his truck and get out. His palms were sweaty, his legs wobbly. He had known Brooke long enough, and he knew her inside and out. He knew what made her angry, the loyalty she only showed to certain people. But she still made him nervous. Kinda like how he was when he first met her. She was so straight forward, in almost everything she did. She would openly tell him he was hot, and kiss him like it was no big thing. But tonight Lucas was hoping she wasn't so straightforward tonight.

------------

Brooke's life sucked right about now. She had told her self that millions of times before, and al lthose times she really meant it. Brooke had been through some of the toughest times a girl could ever go through, especially in her high school life, but not bieng able to be the the person that you love, it hurts more than she could ever imagine. So today Brooek's life sucked.

After her encounter with Kyle, she rushed off the the bathroom to remove all evidence of the pain she had just felt. Her mascara had washed off, and she had reapplied her make up, but the pain was still in her, and she wasn't sure if it was gonna go away anytime soon.

There had been nothing but chaos in her life lately. She couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment until recently. The minute she had laid eyes on KYle Sammet, her life had changed drastically, but she wasn't so sure if it was for the better or worst. She was soo happy to have her old friend back, she needed him at the time. He helped her throughout it all with just a few helpful words. Eventually she had gained her friends back, and him being back had caused Lucas to step up with how he felt. But laying on her bed now, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

For a long time, Brooke had told herself that she got back together with Lucas because she wanted to see if he was the one for her. Well, it was partly true. Just seeing Kyle hug another girl just drove her crazy, and she hadn't even relaized her feelings yet. Everything happened to fast, and before she knew it, she was fighting with Kyle and back together with Lucas. Alot happens when Kyle is in town and Brooke was wondering if she liked it or not.

It wasn't like Lucas wasn't great, because he was. In the beginning, they were perfect, like how they used to be, without Peyton, without the lies. She was happy, until one day Nathan had to make her question everything she ever felt for Kyle. In a way, she was glad he had, but if she had known it would make her hurt so bad, maybe she shouldn't have stuck around at the mall, or rested her feet. All her feelings kinda just rushed into her heart, without any warning, she was already in love with the guy. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. If you're in love with someone, you have months, even years with that person until you know that you're in love. But it only took 24 hours for her to completely digest it completely. It was like all the times and all the memories of them being friends was all she needed to feel this way. She just needed someone to push her to really think about it. And Nathan had always been blunt.

She was ecstatic when she knew that KYle felt the same way. She was ready to break up with Lucas that very minute to go be with Kyle. She had even pulled him into a janitor's closet. It was so high school, so fling-ish, that she didn't even bother to tell him. When Brooke was trying to get a guy hooked on her, she composed a list of certain thing. One would be playing hard to get of course. You want the guy to be interested, not bored. Secondly, be adventurous. Don't take him out to a movie and dinner. Take him to a movie you snuck into, and spend the rest of the night in the toy store at the mall, being stuck there until morning. Then the last thing, never tell him too much. Don't even mentiion your life, know all about his. Because lets face it, his is probably more interesting than yours will ever be. Ironically enough Brooke had used those rules her whole life it seemed. But she was never really happy with herself in the end. She was still alone, with nobody.

Being in love was a messy business. It took time, blood, sweat, and tears, and sometimes it didn't always work out. It made you feel like it was there for nothing. She was only truly been in love twice. The first time of course was with Lucas. He was just so, different from any guy she had ever met. He was shy, cutee, and didn't actually wanna get in her pants the first night. And he was a virgin, and those were always fun. But Lucas had showed his bad side, and had broken her heart in two. Brooke could never be able to explain the hurt and the betrayl she felt in those couple of weeks after their break up. She had let him into her heart all of three times, and still, he managed to screw it up every single time. Lucas hadn't called her, probably hadn't even attempted to. Because Lucas always tried to justify his actions. Say that he never meatn to hurt her, but to Brooke that was all bulltshit. But she loved him anyway, which surprised her alot, because once someone breaks her heart, whatever they had is supposed to be gone forever. But Lucas changed that for her, and in some way made her better, stronger. But in other ways it just showed her that you can never trust people with your heart, because eventially you'll get hurt.

But loving Kyle, was new, something that she had never felt before. She had known the guy almost as long as she knew Peyton, but just thinking of him made her smile, despite their current situation. All her life, she never really thought of him that way. Sure, she would always look on with the girls when the team played shirtless, but she never really thought of actually feeling something for him. Brooke always overreacted when it came to Kyle, the things he did, or more like the girls he did. But she would let it roll off, except his apology, and move on. When he moved, she was a wreck, barely there. So, she went back into her slut mode. Drinking, partying, and sleeping around. She was almost at her worst until Kyle came along, her Superman, saving her once again. It took Brooke awhile to see it, but eventually she saw more than friendship in her and KYle's relationship. After the game, she was just so happy to finally come clean with everything she was feeling. But then, things don't go as planned. Kyle was in the hospital, gunned down, and she had learned that that he was in line to become a mob boss. And Peyton thought she had it bad. But loving Kyle didn't hurt her necessarily, but not being able to be with him was the most painful.

Her whole life, Brooke had everything. And if she didn't have it, she could easily get it, no questions asked. Even more so with guys. Being beautiful was something that BRooke was proud of, and in her early high school years, she took advantage of that, for almost everything. But the one thing that she really wanted, she couldn't get, for probably the first time ever. But she had to admit, Kyle would make a pretty hot mob boss, it would be even better if she was his mistress, it made her laugh just thinking about it. But the more she imagined it, the more real she thought it oculd be. Flying to Costa Rica, sipping pina coladas, making love on the beach, Brooke would happily risk her safety to just be with the guy. But Brooke forgot that there were stubborn people out there besides her and Kyle was just as bad. He thought he was doing the right thing, and to him, it probably was. But to Brooke it was the bigest mistake he could make. It wasn't like he would listen, his mind was made up, and there was no going back, in his words.

So she was pissed off at Lucas, and Kyle couldn't be with her. Brooke was in a delimma and to her she could do only a numer of things. One, break up with Lucas and beg on her knees for Kyle to consider her idea. Two, be with Lucas and try to work things out. Or three, get back together with Lucas, but only to spite Kyle.

She was brought out of her reverie by the ringing of the doorbell. It couldn't be Rachel, she had the key. Haley couldn't be seeing her, Nathan wouldn't let her out late at night. And Peyton, well, Peyton was probably with Jake. To her that only left Kyle, who she really wanted it to be. She wanted to answer the door and see Kyle standing there with a pained look on his face, tell her he made a mistake, and that they could make it work, and then make love in front of the fire, promising to love one another forever.

But luck was just not on Brooke's side lately. Because it was Lucas standing at her door.

--------------------

Yes, Lucas expected Brooke to be surprised he showed up. But he didn't think she would actually look like the didn't care.

"Ummm, hi," Lucas said quietly.

"Hi?" Brooke replied, "Lucas, what are you doing here? I thouht i was supposed to call you?"

"Forget what i said about that. I just came to apologize for how i was acting the other day."

Brooke stepped aside, letting Lucas in. They made their way into the living room. Brooke plopped down on the couch while Lucas sat awkwardly across from her.

"Okay, so you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Okay. What im really trying to say it that im sorry. Im sorry for telling you that you shouldn't hang out with Kyle, i had no right to. I was just jealous because it's like, ever since he got here, he's taking over everything i have. At the time, it was like he was taking you away from me also."

"I understnad that, but you have to trust me on this. Lucas i don't abandon the people i care about, you should know that. Just because me and you are together doesn't mean my friendship with Kyle is gonna falter. The way you said it just completely set me off Lucas. It was like you owned me or something."

"That wasn't what i meant to say. Lately everything has been my fault, everything that i do wrong. And when you were mad at me, i tried to justify what i did, by saying that you spent so much time with him. But honestly, you do. You don't call me, we don't talk except for a few minutes, like all you wanted to do was go be with Kyle."

Brooke sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Lucas. I told you from the beginning that Kyle was a big part of my life, i really wanted you two to get along, not just for me, but for yourselves. I admit, you guys don't mesh well together and im accepting that. But, i feel like i can only give you so much of my life, not just because of KYle, but because of how much you've hurt me in the past."

Lucas looked down at his hands. There was really nothing he could say to that. NO matter what Lucas's past mistakes would always come to bite him in the ass. Lucas knew a long time ago that Brooke didn't give her heart out to anybody, you had to work hard and earn it. He knew that, and he still hurt her. But he couldn't imagine life without Brooke in it. It wasn't an option for him, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"So, what does that mean for us?" Lucas asked.

"I honestly don't know. I love you Lucas, i really do. BUt we're not the same people we were a few months ago, we've changed. So much has happened the past year. I don't know how we could get back to the people we were before. Gosh, i don't even remember how before was like," Brooke laughed sadly.

"But it doesn't have to be like before," Lucas said standing up, "Brooke i know it may not seem like it, but i know we can make it through this. I'm willing to cooperate with you and be ther ewith you through it all. But i think that i need to start being honest with you."

"What?" BRooke asked, confused.

Lucas scratched his head. He wasn't really plannig on telling her how he felt, what he really felt. IF anything he thoght it would make her mad as hell, and she would break up with him. But if she was willing to give them another try, to work on their relationship, then he just needed to say it, regardless. It would sound hypocritical, maybe even malicious, but if he didn't say it now, he would regret not doing it.

"Remember at Haley and Nathan's second wedding? YOu were talking about something completely different from what i thought, and i ended up telling you that i kissed Peyton in the library during the shooting. We were arguing for like ten minutes in the backroom. You were furious with me. I probably wouldn't have even mentioned the kiss to you at all if i hadn't have mistakenly said it. But you asked me why i never let you all the way in, why i never told you my fears, and my feelings. And how you needed me so much, but just once you wanted me to need you back. Remember that?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

Brooke smirked, "How could i forget? That was probably the most pissed off i'd been. Gosh, i've loved you so deeply, but i could always hate you even more."

Lucas laughed, she was right about that. When you love someone, you could be so crazy about them. You couldn't go minutes without seeing them. But when they hurt you, or for some reason you hate each other, it's always more powerful than love. So much more passionate, more sensitive than love could ever be.

"Well, ever since then i've been trying to figure out why. But i still can't figure out an answer to that, i guess because i didn't wanna burden you with it, so i kept it inside. I don't know, sometimes it's better if things are left unsaid. But after my argument with you the other day, i've been thinking alot about our relationship, way back to the beginning, how it all started, and to where we are now. And now that i lookat us, i saw for the most part that you wer ethe one that always needed me more. I never realized how much i needed you until Kyle came to town, becaues i felt like if anyone could take you away from me, he could. And i felt like you needed to be away from him, not because for you, but for me. And because now, i need you more than ever, but now, it doesn't seem like you need me," Lucas explained honestly.

---------------------------------------

Brooke Davis had a diva complex at times. She thought that she always had an answer to everything, and for the most part she did. Even when it was stuff she knew nothing about, she could always give an intelligent answer, well, a believable answer. But she didn't knwo what to say to Lucas because he was right. Lately she didn't even really act like they were a couple. Mistake on her part, she had been too wrapped up in Kyle mob boss fantasies, but still, that wasn't right. Brooke could honetly say she loved Lucas, but she didn't know which love was more stronger. Kyle's or Lucas's? So she was left to come up with some sort of answer. She oculd either tell him the reason was because she was in love with him and another guy another guy, or that she didn't wanna get too close. Either were true answers, but she chose the latter.

Lucas was the first guy she had ever been in love with, he would always have some place in her heart. Yes, she was in love with Kyle just as much, but Lucas was the one who saw the real her at first glance. What they had wasn't something that oculd be ignored or forgotten. For maybe the second time, Brooke had been the one to hurt Lucas, and she didn't even know it. So she couldn't help but cry a little.

"Look, you're right. I haven't been acting like i need you lately. And i just felt like i didn't wanna have to need you as much as before, because, what if you went away? Or lied to me? Or even cheated? What if one day you decided that you weren't the guy for me? Lucas, im not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but you hurt me sooo bad. I've told you before, but you cannot imagine the pain i felt. I wanted to kill myself every single day. And when you and Peyton got together not even a month after we ended, god i was so hurt. I was drinking again, i was failing school, and i was sleeping around. I was becoming someone that i never wanted you to see again, but it was you who made me become that person. I didn't want you to look at me in disgust or disappointment, like i wasn't good enough, so i stayed away from you. I was angry at the world, and especially you. I was in such a bad place at that time, and i promised myself that i would never let you get close to me again. Because whenever i did, all you would ever do was hurt me."

Lucas was silent for a second, taking in all that she had said. But it wasn't like he hadn't heard it before, well, except for the sleeping around, drinking, and failing part. SHe really didnt' say it to make him feel bad, but he needed to know just how much he affects her. By this time, she was considering fixing her and Lucas's relationshup. It would be the best thing to do, but did she want to do it? Apart of her did, but the other part just wanted to get out before Lucas got seriously hurt. She didn't think it was possible to love two guys at the same time, but she realized that you could. there were people who had never felt that way before, tell her that you could love one person, but be in love with the other, then you would find out who's the one. But in Brooke's case, that was crap. It didn't help her decide because she was in love with two great guys that loved her. She could be with one of them, but there was that what if in her head, wondering what oculd've been if she'd waited for Kyle.

Suddenly Lucas stopped pacing, and looked straight at her with those intense blue eyes. Not long ago, those eyes would make her weak in the knees, she could just melt in them. Surprisingly, she felt the similar feeling. Like for the first time in awhile, Lucas was finally seeing her, just like he had before. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I know that i've hurt you, i get that. And god, i've been screwing up alot for past couple of years. Ever since i joined the team, i've been making mistakes. But my biggest one was ever hurting you. I can never show or tell you how sorry i am, it's just too great of a regret. And i can honestly tell you that with Peyton, i don't know why i did that. I'll never know. But im glad i did, because it made me realize that you're what's imprtoant, you matter to me, you're up there with my mom and Keith okay? I wish you hadn't turned back to your old life, but sometimes you gotta become who you were to know that you can be better, and you are better than that, no one ever told you that though. I could never look at you in disgust Brooke. YOu're anything but that. When i think of beauty, i think of you. Always. Even when i was with Peyton, or Anna, i always thought of you. You were always enough for me, actually, it was me thinking i wasn't good enough. YOu cuold have any guy you wanted, but instead you were with me, someone who had hurt you numerous times. God knows you could do better.I don't blame you for not wanting to get hurt, you've been through enough of me to last a lifetime. But Brooke i need you, so bad. And not just because i'm bummed or anything, but because i love you so much, and my heart aches right now knowing that i hurt you. But it was like, Kyle could easily take you away, and you could go forever and not get hurt again. I don't want that to happen though, because as much as i've hurt you, i won't ever let you go. And i can tell you right now that i will never hurt you again. I don't ever want you to feel the pain that you felt, and i won't let it happen. And i can promise you that this time."

Brooke narrowed her eyes, trying to find something she couldn't believe. BUt she couldn't. Lucas was being true and honest, and it just made her melt. Lucas was there, he loved her more than she could explain, more than he could explain. It was nice, feeling that way again. She couldn't remember the first time she actually felt completley wanted by soembody. Lucas promised he would never hurt her again, and she believed him this time. Which made her decision alot more harder. She could tell Lucas thanks, but no, or she could try ti fix them, get back what they had, maybe even be better than before. Brooke didn't wanna forget KYle, she could never forget him. But he was a whole different story, living a whole different life, one that she couldn't be apart of, as much as she would like to. She loved two guys, but one could be with her, but would she be able to be with one, love one, and still want the other?

Kyle would be hurt, but, he wanted her to move on. And Brooke just wanted to be with somebody who loved her completley, and Lucas was that for her. She loved Kyle, she always will, but he couldn't risk it, and Brooke couldn't risk him.

She looked up at Lucas, "You know, i believe you this time."

"Good, im glad. I mean it this time though, im not gonna hurt you again. I'll let you all the way in, no matter how i feel, and you'll know. I promise."

Brooke looked at him seriously, "If we do this, try to work on us, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"PLease, plaese, PLEASE dye your hair back, because i don't think i can be seen with you with your bleachy hair," Brooke laughed, ruffling his hair.

Lucas laughed, "Alright, i will. I wasn't really liking it anyway."

"I don't think anyone else was liking it either," Brooke joked.

Lucas pulled her to him and hugged her, "I promise you won't regret this Brooke," he whispered in her hair.

Brooke nodded, "I know."

--------------------

Rachel pulled up into the driveway to see the bedroom light still on in the house. No doubt Brooke was up moping about some new thing in her life.

Rachel hadn't really been around that much. SHe was still busy sorting out her own problems, or more like someone was helping her. Yes, Rachel Gattina was seeing a psychiatrist, a shrink, whatever. She hadn't intended to, but it kinda seemed like her last option. Do therapy, or be fucked up forever. It was helping her, making things alot more clear. She had all these thought jumbled inside her head, she couldn't sort them out. BUt luckily she was on track for once, and tings were good for her. No more partying, drunken hookups, an occasional beer here and there, but she was doing good, although she couldn't say the same for Brooke.

Brooke was a mess in Rachel's eyes. Well, she wasn't a completely mess, but she was a train wreck waiting to happen. The girl was going crazy over which guy she wanted to be with, although Rachel thought she should be with Kyle. Sooner or later it was all gonna get to Brooke, and she would be fucked up as well. If she wasn't already.

Since there was no point sneaking in, she unlocked the door and walked right in. Making her way upstairs, she heard various cuss words being hissed along with slamming of books, groans of frustration, and Brooke kicking something, then cursing again in pain. Rachel didn't know what to expect when she walked into the bedroom.

To any stranger, seeing Brooke pacing, stopping once in awhile, then continue pacing agin, wasn't that unusual. People pace al lthe time. It's common knowledge that everyone paces, and when you pace, something' bothering you, you're worried.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Brooke mumbled as she ran her hands throuhg her hair and continued pacing.

"Geez, what's with all the profanity? YOu're probably going to hell now," Rachel joked as she hing her jacket in the closet.

"I might as well be. Gosh, im so screwed, "Brooke whined as she plopped down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow, stuffed it in her face, and screamed. Rachel didn't even wanna imagine how loud that scream would've been if her pillow hadn't been in place.

"Brooke, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel yelled at she took the pillow away from Brooke.

Brooke got up and started pacing again, "What's wrong wiht me? What's wrong with me? I'll tell you whats wrong wiht me! Im in love with two guys, okay??!! One has hurt me more than i can even count, and the other can't be with me for a certain reason. Lucas loves me, and i believe him this time when he says he isn't gonna hurt me, and Kyle, I know he loves me, but he can't be with me, and that's hurting me right there. Lucas is around, he can be there for me. Kyle's always been ther efor me, but something's come up, and thigns are gonna change. Oh my god, I'm like Lucas??!?!!" Brooke ran to her bed and bell flopped onto it.

Rachel strode over to her, "Brooke get a grip! Okay, you're in lov ewith two guys, so what?"

"The problem is that I just made up with Lucas, and we're actually gonna try this time. We laid it all out, how we were feeling, and we're gonna work on it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that im trying to work out with Lucas, but im still soo in love with Kyle. But we can't be together, we jus can't. Lucas loves me, Kyle loves me. And i love both of them. There's no i love him but im in love with him. No. Im in love with BOTH of them!" Brooke muffled into her pillow.

"Brooke, you're not making any sense, you're only stating the obvious."

Brooke lifted her face freom the pillow and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel, in case you're too stupid to notice, i'm in a LOVE TRIANGLE!!" Brooke yelled in her face.

Rachel stared at Brooke for a minute before disppearing downstairs. She was definitely confused. The last thing she had heard, Brooke was having dreams about Kyle, she had wanted Kyle. WHere the hell is Lucas suddenly come in at? The last she remembered, Brooke was pissed as hell at time, and just about ready to break up wiht him for good this time. She rummaged through the freezer and got out two tubs of Ben & Jerry's. Grabbing two spoons, she headed back upstairs.

She came back with two tubs of Ben & Jerry's. Rachel didn't know what the hell was going on, but she needed to find out fast. Brooke was having a freaking melt down! The girl was so confused wtih everything, she didn't even notice the fact that she looked like crap, which meant something was definitely wrong. Brooke just didn't look like crap in front of Rachel. If she did, she would be up for some majoy friendly bashing. So something was defnitely wrong, which meant that it had something to do with boys of course.

Rachel handed one tub to Brooke with a spoon. She plopped down on Brooke's bed next to her.

"Okay, now start from the beginning."

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Dun dun dun ! I know i kinda put a little shocker there! Maybe it will get you guys to comment more! So yeaa, if you haven't read my profile, im still a Brucas fan, even though i like making up BrookeOC, but yeaa i want Brucas fans to appreciate this too.

So REVIEW!!!


	32. It Only Hurts When I Breathe

Thanks for the reviews! Yeaa i enjoyed then alot, mostly because you told me what you thought, and they were long lol. 

BUt yeaa, moving on. I know some of you are disappointed that Brucas is back.And i also know i told you guys earlier that Brucas was gonna end soon, but when i thought about it, LUcas kinda needed to be around for awhile. I know that in the show, everyone's acting like they never happened, like they never had anything real. But to me i tihnk they did, so that's how im gonna roll with it. I wanted to kinda make Lucas feel how Brooke felt in the show, like Lucas wasn't needed because Brooke had Kyle and all. To tell you the truth i wasn't really planning on it, but when i read through the chapters, i realized that it was alot like the love triangle in OTH lol. Go figure.

So Brooke is going crazy!! lol. Lucas just left her house, after they had decided to try again, and BRooke believed him this time. And i have to say, he is telling the truth. Lucas is not gonna do anything that would jeopradize their relationship anymore. Which is a big big problem, because Brooke has feelings for two guys, and she can't process it at all. For the next couple of chapters she's gonna be going crazy, bi polar if you will lol. The girl's just so confused right now, she can't tell left from right anymore. I guess love does that to ya lol.

As for Kyle, well, he's gonna get a front row seat if you know what i mean. And if you don't, then you'll know soon enough. The mob thing is taking it's toll on him real bad, he just wants to get ou tas soon as he can, but things change, and so does his decision. Umm i was thinking about bringing Ally back in the story, kinda spice things up even more. But im not sure, so i need all of your opinions on it. IF i bring Ally back in, then there's a possibilty that there'll be a Kylly lol or something like it.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Damn," Rachel muttered.

"I know," Brooke replied grumpily.

The two girls had been up most of the night, talking about what had happened. Brooke had replayed the night to Rachel, who in turn slapped her upside the head. They had been on their sixth tub of Ben and Jerry's, which kept them up most of the night.

"So the bottom line is, you're back with Lucas, you love each otehr and all that crap, but at the same time, you're harboring feelings for Kyle?" Rachel asked.

"YOu're right on the money. Gosh, how did i get in this mess?" Brooke asked herself as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I can't tell you why, all i can say is that you're screwed. Brooke you can't get back with Lucas and expect Kyle to be okay with it. Yes, he did tell you he couldn't be with you, but it wasn't like he didn't want to," Rachel explained as she hopped in the shower.

"I know i know. But he wanted me to move on, so i guess this is my way of doing it," Brooke said sadly.

"Well, if that's your way of doing it, then some people are gonna get hurt."

"That's what i'm afraid of. I mean, yeaa i love Lucas, we've been through alot. And with Kyle, i've known him forever, and he knows me more than i know myself."

"You've got a big decision to make," Rachel commented as she got out of the shower.

"Ya think," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Look, you're with Lucas now, that's what you apparently wanted, so be with Lucas. But just so you know, we have school today, and Kyle is eventually gonna see you two together, and i don't think he's gonna take it nicely."

"I KNOW he's not gonna take it nicely," Brooke muttered as she got in the shower.

--------------

Kyle was back to those sleepless nights again. He thought once he was true to himself, maybe they would go away. And they had, for awhile, but now they had come back with a vengeance, and he couldn't sleep at all now. Which was exactly why he was at school already, a whole hour before the bell even rang.

Yesterday had been a whirlwind of emotions. He couldn't decide what to do. Do what's right, or do what you want. To any other teenage boy, it would be go after what you want, especially if you wanted Brooke Davis. But KYle wasn't just any teenage boy, so he had to do things a little bit different. He oculdnn't be selflish.

Ever sinec he came to Tree Hill, nothing had been going good for him. Just when he thoght things would ge tbetter, something else would happen, and he would be right back where he started. But throughout all of that, he knew he would always have Brooke. She would always know what to say to make him feel better. It would always make things a little bit easier for him. BUt he had managed to throw that away too.

On the court, Kyle always took chances. He drove to the hoop with a '6"9 guy right in front of him. He shot from outside the paint when he was double teamed, sometimes triple teamed. Everytime, he took chances. He wasn't always sure he would make them, sometimes he didnt, but he went for it anyway. If he could do that on the court, then why couldn't he do that in his life?

He needed to have a serious talk with his uncle. Kyle didn't wanna do this anymore. He thoght he did, but it wasn't the life he wanted for himself. He wanted to go to college, and play on a team. He wanted to be drafted to the NBA, and make millions, and still be happy at the end of the day. And he wanted to be with Brooke, above all things. He wanted to have a life with her, maybe even get married and start a family. Kyle wanted all of that. But unless he was still in this business, he couldn't do that.

His life really sucked at that moment. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and once again he was in that place. All he felt was anger at himself, and anger at everything that was in his way. His eyes were glazed over, and if he could see himself, he would say he had bags under his eyes, but he could be too sure because he had got up this morning, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirrior. He had thrown on some jeans and his white K Swisses, with a black shirt. It was cold this morning, which was odd since it was spring, but he threw on his red Abercrombie hoodie. Kyle didn't wanna bother doing his hair, so he just put on a white baseball cap backwards on his head. He grabbed his backpack and left, not even bothering to let his dad know. He was supposed to be cleared to drive the next day, but he just needed to get out, and driving felt fine to him.

Kyle wasn't really looking forward to going to school, he wasn't even up for sitting in class. To him there wasn't a point, he wasn't gonna pay attention. People were already starting to arrive, which meant so was Brooke. As much as he wanted to see her, he didn't becaus that would just hurt him more. He didn't want Nathan or Haley to come up to him, because frankly, he didn't wanna talk to anybody.

BUt nothing Kyle wanted was easy, because there they were, heading towards him.

"Man, you look like ass," Nathan commented as they sat down.

"Thanks Nate. How can you tell?" KYle asked sarcastically, and offered a smile to Haley.

"Well first of all, your eyes are glazed over, and if you look closely, i can see tiny bags under your eyes," Nathan explained.

Kyle raised his eyebrows, "And why are you staring at my eyes anyway?"

Haley laughed, "Alright guys, i've had too much. I have to go to the tutor center, see ya."

"Don't overdo it Hales," Nathan warned as Haley waved him off.

"So, are you gonna tel lme what's really wrong?" Nathan asked.

KYle sighed, "Brooke and i are over. Like really over. There's no chance."

"Don't say that, there's always a chance. What happened anyway?"

"Yesterday, we kidna ended up in the janitor's closet again. Then i realized that she was still with Lucas, and i called her out on it. WE said some things, and it had some finality to it, like we both knew it was over somehow."

"Do you think it's over?"

"I can't help but think that. I can't keep doing this to her, it's not right. We can't be anything and i keep on leading her on i guess. I'm not gonna do that anymore," Kyle explained.

"That's pretty selfless. Are you sure you can do that?" Nathan asked.

"I'm gonna have to try," Kyle sighed.

"Well this would be a good time to," Nathan said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because she's here."

--------------

"Nervous?" Rachel asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Somewhat .. kinda .. okay yeaa," Brooke admitted as she tugged on her jean jacket.

"Good, i would be surprised if you werent. Is Lucas waiting for you?"

"I'm not sure, but i'm guessing he is. That's what couples do," Brooke said as they got out of the car.

"I wouldn't know," Rachel joked, trying to lighten the mood.

They both got out of the car and pulled their jackets closer. The weather was randomly cold this morning. Everything was the same it seemed. Nothing had really changed. Everyone was still hanging out with the same people, doing the same things. But to Brooke, things had changed drastically, an dshe wasn't sure if she would like it.

"Brooke!" a voice called out. Brooke turned around and saw Lucas jogging towards them. He had a smile on his face, which caused Brooke to smile a little also.

"Hey," Brooke greeted as Lucas caught up to them. He kissed her cheek and then put his arm around her shoulders. At first it was awkward and weird, but somehow she had found comfort in the gesture. She would need it.

"I guess it is the coupley thing to do. I'll see ya Brooke," Rachel said as she walked away from them.

"So, how are you?" LUcas asked as they made their way to the courtyard.

"Pretty good. It's cold today though," BRooke said.

"I know, i was surprised. The weather doesn't really reflect how i feel today," Lucas smiled.

Brooke smiled weakly, "Me neither."

Another lie, another secret. When would this stop?

In truth, the coldness completely reflected how she was feeling. She was gloomy, transparent, and she wanted to curl up in a ball. But no, Rachel had trapped her into coming to school, the last place she wanted to be. One reason because she didn't wanna sit thoruhg class. The other reason being she didn't want to have to see Kyle's reaction when he saw her and Lucas together.

But, luck was never on her side.

--------------

"Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" Nathan asked as him and KYle watched Brooke and Lucas attached to the hip.

"I'm trying not to," Kyle mumbled as he looked away.

"I thought they were gonna be over soon," Nathan said disbelievingly.

"Looks like they're far from over," Kyle said as he got up. Insdie he couldn't believe it. LUcas, of all people. The guy that had hurt Brooke way too many times for anyone to count. It just didn't make sense to him. The day before they were on the brink of breaking up, they hadn't even talked in 24 hours. And now, they were all happy and smiling at each other, like nothing ever happened, like Kyle never happened. Sadness was immediate replaced by anger. He wasn't gonna act like he was heartbroken over it, he just preferred to act like he didn't care.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"In the hallway. I'm not gonna watch this," Kyle said.

"Alright, i'll come with you," Nathan said as he got up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, you do you we're gonna have to pass them right?" Nathna asked.

"Yeaa i know. But, i'm not gonna care," Kyle sighed.

"But you do care," Nathan pointed out.

"Yea, but i'm not gonna let her know that. If she wants to be with him, then i'm not gonna act like i'm gonna kill myself now. She made a deicison, and i'm gonna have to live iwht it," Kyle explained. He kept his eyes focused on the door as he walked past Brooke and Lucas. He felt her eyes on him, but he didn't react at all. He was nonreactant and he was gonna be that way until that pain in his chest went away.

"Wow, i never saw that coming," Peyton said as she walked up to them.

"You're not the only one," Nathan commented.

She smiled and turned to Kyle, "Are you okay with this?"

Kyle scoffed, "I guess i have to be."

"If it makes you feel better, i think she's stupid," Peyton said.

Kyle smiled, "Yeaa it helps a little. A teeny microsopic help, but it helps."

"Man, Haley is gonna have a field day over this," Nathan joked as they walked to English.

"Good, she better because Brooke needs someone to knock her over the head," PEyton laughed as they all sat down.

A few second later Brooke nad Lucas walked in, holding hands. Kyle quickly opened his book and began to read something he didn't udnerstand. As Brooke sat down, he caught a whiff of her hair, again. Normally this would've made him go crazy, but it just annoyed him now. He would do anything to move seats.

--------------

Halfway through class. and Kyle still couldn't sleep. It was like, whenever he set his head down, he was five inches closer to Brooke's hair. He just coudln't concentrate anymore, he was tired, and he was just so over all the drama. He didn't wanna deal with it anymore, but that wasn't an option for him at the moment.

Things were too scattered in his brain, he couldn't make sense of them anymore. Everything was jumbled in his brain, and his emotions were everywhere in his heart. He didn't know if he should be mad, or sad, or what. If he should go after her, make her see that he couldn't be with Lucas. Or if he hsould let her go, and he just move on and take on the business like he had planned. Everyone was telling him that it wasn't right that Brooke was with Lucas, that she should be with him, but he wasn't sure about that. Not only was it dangerous, but he just felt like he would be more into it than she was. He didn't like thinking about it, but he thought that he loved her more than she did. To him, if she loved him like he did, then she wouldn't be with Lucas right now. She would be just a miserable as he was right now.

The thought made him sad and angry, but he couldn't help but think. She was smiling, laughing, she looked happy. Kyle was miserable, he didn't smile completely, and he wasn't as talkative as he usually was. He felt alone, like he was alone in his love for her. It was pathetic, but that's what he was. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn he felt his eyes sting.

He quickly raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyle?" Mr. Garner asked.

"Can i go to the restroom?" Kyle asked.

"Make it quick," he said before returning to the lesson.

Kyle got up quickly and left the room. He jogged outside and stopped in the middle of the quad. He breathed a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. There was no easier way to get through this, or to move on. Kyle was exhausted, not only physically, but emotionally. So many things had happened to him the past couple of months, he would've thouht he was in a tv show or something. BUt that wasn't the case. Things were rough all over, and he was sure that they would stay that way for awhile. Thinking back to the moment Nathan had called him, he thought he shouldn't hav come, it would've saved him all this pain and confusion. He was done acting like he had done good in this town. So far he had done nothing but hurt the person that meant the most to him.

"Hi," a voice said quietly behind him. Kyle held his breath for a second.

"Garner sent you to get me?" Kyle asked, even though he knew the answer.

"No, i think you know that," she teased.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kyle shrugged, his back still facing her.

"Kyle don't be like that--"

"Be like what Brooke?!?! Huh?" Kyle snapped.

"Like you hate me or something. KYle, you were the one who didn't want me," Brooke said cautiously.

Kyle laughed bitterly, "Yeaa Brooke, i didn't want you. I only told you that so i could get a laugh in."

"Okay i know you might be mad, but you have no right to be. YOu said we couldn't be together, so i'm with Lucas now. You're just gonna have to deal with it," BRooke said harshly.

"What do you think i'm doing now? I was trying to deal with ti, but here you come, acting like you didn't do anything wrong. Like i never meant anything to you, i thoughti did, but now i'm serious reconsidering that," KYle said, and was met with a slap to the cheek. It burned like hell, but it was better on his cheek than it was in his heart.

"How dare you say that you never meant anything to me!!! Kyle i love you soo much but you said that you couldn't be with me. So what the hell am i supposed to do?!" Brooke yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you supposed to do? You're supposed to be sad, miserable, kinda like i am right now. And what are you doing? You're with Lucas, acting like he's your everything, that you're in love with him! And you have the nerve to tell me that i was the one that didn't want you! Brooke from where i'm standing right now, it seems like you didn't want me. So what am i supposed to believe? Nothing's making sense to me anymore, and im seriously over all this. I told you from the beginning that it wasn't safe, but you kept on coming back, to the point where i'm mierable right now without you! Yes, i told you that we couldn't be together, and i thought you understood why. And here you go turning it around, saying that i didn't want you. Brooke i can't sleep! Because everytime i close my eyes i get the same dream over and over again. That me and you are together and happy. We're walking out of a fancy restaurant when a black car drives by and shoots you senseless! I can't pretend like it's just a dream, because it could very easily become a reality. I'm not gonna risk that and you shouldn't either. So go be with Lucas, let him make you happy, but don't tell yourself that i didn't love you because no one's gonna love you as much as i do."

Alright, he wasn't planning on telling her all those things, but once he got started, he oculdn't stop at that point. There were so many things wanted to tell her, but it seemed like he couldn't say all of them because that would leave him with nothing else.

But he was absolutely certain that no one would ever love her as much as he did. Even right now, as he was walking away from her, he knew no one would ever feel that way.

--------------

For the second time in 24 hours, Brooke was once again speechless. She had no idea what to say, once again.

She had never seen him like this before. Kyle was always so kidnahearted, didn't talk that much, and he didn't really yell. In fact, she hadn't heard him this angry or hurt in all the years she's known him. It wasn't like him, it wasn't Kyle and Brooke blamed herself for that.

Brooke knew that KYle really did want her, wanted to be with her. But once again, she wanted to spite him, try to justify her being with Lucas. There wasn't really a reason for her being with LUcas, other than the fact that she loved him also. For the first time Kyle had laid everything down to her, how he felt, things that she never expected.

His dream really scared her. Yea, she thought there were risks, but she didn't think that they would be that horrific, but apparently they could be. Kyle couldnt sleep because of them, because of her. That would explai nthe bags under his eyes. The boy looked as miserable as he said. And for that Brooke felt bad. He was right about her acting like nothing happened, looks like she succeeded in that department. In her head she just wanted to curl up in a ball adn weep for hours. From where she was standing also, it looked like she didn't want him at all, which was far from the truth. But she wanted two people, and she didn't know what to do.

But in the tone of his voice, she believed him. SHe believed that no one would lov eher like he did. Brooke had seen first hand just how strongly he felt for her.

She believed two guys. Brooke believed that Lucas was in love with her, and that he wouldn't hurt her again. And she believed Kyle, who was absoluetely hurting right now, and would love her more than anyone. Both guys seemed promising, but her heart was split in two.

Brooke had to figure out which guy she wanted. But they had to be in her heart, and her heart only. So for as long as it took, she would figur eout which guy was in her head, and which one was in her heart. Which meant she would have to analyze every single deep conversation she's had with both guys, trying to decipher every single time she had felt hurt by either of them. Brooke had to serperate every good time spent with Lucas and Kyle. It was a tough task, but it had to be done. Maybe if she figured it out, she could stop feeling miserable and breathe again.


	33. You've Got My Heart In A Headlock

Hey thanks for all the reviews! I disabled the anonuyous review thingy, so maybe i'll get more reviews? 

LAst chapter was a bit emotional lol. Keep in mind that Kyle's not really in touch with his feelings. He has feelings and emotions, he just refused to show them, like when his mother died, he cried only once. He doens't let anybody see how broken he is, but with Brooke it's just too much for him. I would say he's to the point where he can't handle it anymore, like he's far worse than he was with Ally, which means he's pretty screwed up. So expect the chapters to be more emotinal and angsty.

So, onto Brooke lol. Geez, that girl is just so screwed up right now. She's sooo confused with her feeelings for LUcas and Kyle. So she's literally picking apart every single situation she's been in with both boys, which is gonna take her alot of thinking. And i agree with Mony, she is contradicting herself. I'm kinda making her like crazy beyond belief, like she can't see straight, everything's so messed up for her. She said she wasn't gonna give up on Kyle, but now she's with Lucas. I know it doens't sound like a good thing, and it isn't. But when she found out how LUcas felt, her feelings towards Lucas changed, or more like was brought to the surface again.

I'm planning on getting Kyle out of the mob thing soon, so sit tight !

Kyle kinda comes to a realization in this chapter. He knows that he can't keep waiting for Brooke anymore. Peyton asks Brooke some questions that get her thinking. Kyle and Nathan friendship. Breyton friendship.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

There were no words to describe how Kyle was feeling. He couldn't explain it, or even decipher it. The only word he could describe how he felt at that moment was empty. LIke there was nothing left to him anymore. He had gotten hurt by Brooke, and now all hope for him to be happy was gone. He wasn't even sure if it was even there. He had went back to class, only to have Brooke come in two minutes later. She looked like she had been crying, but KYle couldn't let that bother him. He couldn't take back everything he said by just the sight of her. It didn't work that way, and it was going to.

Once again, Kyle found himself staring at the ceiling. It seemed like he was there everytime he got depressed or bummed out. He always found solace in his ceiling, only this time there was nothing that could comfort him at this time. Not even basketball, Nathan, nothing could pull him out of this hole he had unintentionally dug for himself. It was deep, it was wide, and from where he was now, it was impossible to ever get out of. The story of KYle's life really.

As much as he hated to admit or even think about it, Kyle hated Brooke at that moment. How could she turn around everything he ever told her, and tell him that he didn't want her? It didn't make sense in his mind, despite the scatter. If he could've had one thing in the world, it would be Brooke, and he thought she had known and believed him. He'd like to think she did, she was only angry at the time, but he didn't know that girl anymore. Once again, she was just another mystery that he would never figure out. Kyle wanted to call Brooke a condescending bitch, he hated her so much. He hated her, but he could never call her anything bad. He couldn't bring himself to do it, whihc just made him madder. Brooke was completely destroyed him, so much that there was nothing left anymore.

Another problem weighing on his mind was getting out of the mob business. It seemed like a chickeny thing to do. He wasn't even al lthe way in the organization, and he was already bailing. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just didn't think he could handle it. The danger and everything else that came with it, he wans't sure if it wanted it. He didn't have to want it really, but he could do it anyway. With Brooke out of the way, that would leave him to do whatever he wanted, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give up this dangerous life. He had read somewhere that a suffered man makes a great leader, and Kyle was seriously taking that quote to heart. It was possible that he could do it, there was nothing left for him in Tree Hill anymore. He could eaily move back to Virginia, and become the heartless mob boss that you see in movies. But it wouldn't be the same because no matter what, he'd still be empty. Characters don't know that, they think that the mro edangerous you get, that the pain will go away. But only the audience knows that it doesn't, right from the beginning. And the character only realizes it at the end, when they're on their deathbed, or just been shot in the chest or something.

Kyle knew tihngs wouldn't get easier for him, they never have. He wasn't even listening to his dad yelling at him when he got home, just mumbled a sorry and walked upstairs. He had been in the same positions for 3 hours, and he had yet to figure anything out. Kyle could say his mind was in the gutter, but that would be far from the truth. His mind was everywhere at the exact same time he couldn't decipher anything at the moment.He would think of something, which would lead to another thing, and then another, which would leave him completely away from what he was originially thinking about.

When it was all said and done, Kyle couldn't blame anybody but himself. He wish he would blame Brooke, it would probably be much easier, maybe the pain wouldn't be so hard. But at the end of the day, it was all on him and he knew that. He had made his bed, and now he must sleep in it. Kyle was hurt, but that was his fault one hundred percent, he had practically ripped his own heart out of his chest. There was nothing left for him to do, he had done a good job in screwing up his life single handedly. If he was still in Virginia, it woudn't have been lie this, it wouldve spared him all this trouble and confusion that was occurring in his life again and again.

Depression wasn't something that Kyle experienced often. The only time he ever really felt depressed was when his mother had died, but he was younger, so that was easy to move on from. It was his mom that had died, which made it painful but in a completely different way. She had taken care of him, she gave birt hto him, he would always have that maternal connection to her, wherever she was. But with Brooke, it was something completely different. He loved her, he was in love with her. When you love someone like that, it won't just go away in a few months or a year. If you truly love that person, it'll last a lifetime, no matter where you are. Kyle was afraid that he was in that position, that he could never get over her, even if he tried. Kyle didn't wanna stop loving her, but this dull pain in his heart just wouldn't go away as much as he wanted it to.

All these emotions were going through his body, and they were uncontrollable. He just wanted them to stop. Right now he's rather feel nothing. BUt nothing was a long shot away, because Kyle had successfully broken his own heart, and broken Brooke's.

"It's all my fault."

--------------------

"It's all my fault," Brooke mumbled to herself as she lay on her bed, staring at the her celiing. Her encoutner with Kyle had been less than successful. Instead it was absolutely horrible, and Brooke just wanted to curl up on a ball and die.

After Kyle had professed his absolute heartbreaking feelings, she had rushed to the bathroom. locked herself in a stall, and let the tears fall. She didn't force them, because then maybe she would be forcing her feelings out, feelings that she didn't feel. But the guilt and she love she felt, that was completely real. Which just made everything harder for her, for everyone.

Sometrimes she thought it would be easier to not love Kyle. She would just be with Lucas, and not have to worry about such strong feelings for someone else. But she quickly stopped herself. It was selfish of her to think that way, she didn't regret her feelings for him, she did anything but. Brooke held her feelings high in her heart, along with hers for Lucas. It was exhausting, loving two guys at the same time, emotionally and mentally. She got a migraine just thinking about it. She really had an effect on Kyle, one that she never knew she held. If only she had known sooner, she would've been more cautious in the first place.

Brooke's an impulsive talker, always has been, always will be. She's always had a hard time keeping her mouth shut, and sometimes she mouths off stuff that she doesn't mean. Which explained her little accusation earlier. She knew Kyle wanted to be with her, but he just couldn't. She understood it, but what she didn't understand was why he was so hurt about her being with Lucas. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. When she really thought about it, maybe he thought she led him on to thinking that she wouldnt be with anyone else if it wasn't him. At first Brooke felt the exact way, but Lucas's confessions and feelings had totally brought her back down to where she found her feelings for him again. It doesn't really seem right, for her feelings to change in less than 24 hours, but some things she can never explain, and this was one of those situations.

She didn't really pay attention when she heard her bedroom door open and close. She didn't really care who it was, even if it was a burglar about to kill her or something. Brooke lifted her eyes but all she saw was blonde, and that was enough for her.

"Feels like deja vu," Brooke said as Peyton plopped down on Rachel's bed.

"Yeaa kinda. But this time maybe it won't be so awkward."

"Well either way, i'm still thinking of the same thing i was the last time we were like this," Brooke said, sitting up, her elbows supporting her.

"Yeaa, i kinda figured something happened between you guys."

"Yup, something definitely happened," Brooke said quietly.

Peyton fidgeted. She only did that if she really wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if it was relevant, or if he was safe to say.

Brooke quirked her eyebrow, "Alright, let's hear it."

"No, you don't wanna--"

"Just tell me Peyt. I'm not gonna throw anything at you."

Peyton stood up and started pacing in front of her. Brooke could already tell whatever Peyton was gonna say would just make her decision even more harder. She thought it couldn't get anymore complicated, but she should've learned a long time ago not to assume that.

"It's just, what the hell are you doing Brooke?!?! You tell Kyle that you love him and wanna be with him. Hell, you even pursue him, and pull him in janitor closets! And then like after one day, you're bac kwith Lucas like nothing ever happened. Like he never tried to control you! Like you never felt anything for Kyle at all. Because if i were him, that's what i would be thinking right about now. The guy is totally in love with you, and i can't believe you would throw that all away," Peyton explained.

"Look, i know what you're saying. Believe me, i never expected to still be with Lucas right now. I was just saying the other day that if he didn't talk to me and apologize, then i was gonna break it off. But the other night, he came over and started actually telling me how he was feeling, everything. He said that it seemed like i didn't need him, like Kyle was all i needed, and that he felt threatened my Kyle. It was like our positions were completely switched around. He was finally feeling how i felt about you and him, and he was soo, honest with me that it made me remember what i saw in him in the first place. He promised that he would never hurt me again, and i actually believed him. I didn't expect to, but the sincerity in his voice just told me to believe him. But that doesn't erase my feelings for Kyle either. Gosh, Peyt i couldn't tell you the exact moment i realized i felt something for him, I guess it was always there, i just didn't see it. But he takes me to a place that's new, and that i feel safe, like i'm invincible, nothing can touch me. I've never felt that safe in my life, and he just gets me, he knows me more than anybody, maybe even you. And it kills me that he's hurting because of me, but i feel so trapped. There's some things going on with him, which is the reason why we cant be together, i don't know what he wants me to do thogh Peyt," Brooke explained helplessly.

Peyton paced some more, until she finally sat down.

"Okay, think about it for a second. When you were with Lucas before, he was always the one to save me, he would drop everything to come help me, no matter what. That's what Kyle's always done for you. In fact, i think he's was worse than Lucas ever was. He took care of you, even when you wouldn't remember it or thank him the next day, he did it regardless. It wasn't because he felt like he had to, but because he wanted to. Whne you think about it Brooke, Kyle's been there for all of it, he never stopped caring about you, or hurt you intentionally. I guess, if i was him, i would've felt cheated out of something that i've wanted for so long. Like to him, Lucas gives you one of his speeches, and you're all of a sudden supposed to melt in his arms, like everyting Kyle's done meant nothing?"

"That's the thing Peyt. Everything Kyle's done means the world to me, it's everything. I can never repay him for how much he's helped me, but i can't just turn off what i feel for one because of the other, i can't do that. I know that Lucas has made empty promises before, but i truly believe that he's telling the truth this time, i wouldn't doubt this, and you know me. If i wanna be with Kyle, i wanna have no regrets and vice versa. Oh, and yeaa, Kyle gave me one of his speeches also," Brooke mumbled.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, it wasn't really a speech, it was more of a rant actually. Gosh you should've seen him, he was so hurt. He told me that he couldn't sleep, and that it hurt him that i would think he didn't want me. He wants me to be happy, he told me to be with Lucas and have a life with him. But he said that no one would love me as much as he does."

"And you believe that?"

"Of course," Brooke nodded.

"Do you believe that LUcas loves you, and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you?" PEyton asked again.

"Yup," Brooke said again.

"I really don't know what to tell you Brooke. But i believe in you, you'll figure it out. You know i'll support whoever it is," Peyton said, patting her leg and leaving.

"So is this your hobby now? You sweep in, give advice, adn then leave?" Brooke smirked.

PEyton laughed, "Yeaa it's pretty cool, way better than cheerleading."

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"You can thank me by finding who it is."

"Any words of advice?" BRooke asked hopefully.

PEyton turned around, thinking about what she could say to the brunette. There were tons she could tell her, advice that she could give, but she knew it would only confused Brooke even more, and make her feelings alot harder to figure out.

Choosing her words carefully, Peyton said, "I can't give you advice, but i can give you some questions to think about. I think they really helped me when i was going through my feeling for Lucas and Jake."

"I'm listening," Brooke said, sitting completely up.

"Which guy, whne he looks at you, makes you feel like he can see everything, your soul, your heart, your mind. Which guy makes your heart beat so fast you feel like you're running a marathon, when your'e really standing still? Which guy makes your head spin by his very touch. Which guy makes you completely lose yourself with just one smile? Which guy makes your knees completely give out when he kissed you? And, which guy can you not live without? Whne you figure those out, you'll heart will know," Peyton winked before leaving.

Brooke sat there, contemplating the questions Peyton had just laid out for her. They all seemed really strong, like it took real soul searching to figure them out. Brooke needed that, but she was afraid of what she would find out if she actually did it. She loved both guys, but she knew that only one really had her heart, she just didn't know which one. If it was one, then it would break her heart to let the other go. It was all very stressful, but she had to do it, but not just for her, but for Lucas and Kyle.

--------------------

"Alright man, i've had enough of this," Nathan said as he barged into Kyle's room.

"Umm, did Deb ever teach you to knock?" Kyle grumbled sitting up.

"Nope, she was too high to remember. But Haley teached me a thing or two about manners," Nathna said matter of factly.

"Mmhmm, so she didn't teach you to knock before entering a room?"

"YEaa i knew that, but it's not like you would've answered anyway."

"Alright, nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"TO come get you. We're going down to the Rivercourt," Nathna said.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not up for basketball right now," Kyle said as he laid back down.

"Well i'm not up for your moping and whining. You're the one who told Brooke to go be with Lucas, isn't she just doing what you wanted?" NAthan asked.

"Yes, she's doing what i wanted. That's the problem," Kyle sighed.

"What problem?"

"I just figured she would've fought for me and not just settled for Lucas. I actually tricked myself into thinking i could play Brooke's game as my own," Kyle shrugged.

"Yeaa i know what you mean. When Haley left on tour, i figured she would come back, everything would be fine. BUt she didn't, it was liek she stopped caring. But i still don't get the game part. What game?"

"You know, BRooke's little game she had with Lucas beginning of senior year. The whole friends with benefits, to see if Luke would stick around, ebcause that meant that he really cared about her. That's kinda what i was trying to do. I thought that if i kept on pushing, she would push back. BUt i guess not," Kyle laughed bitterly.

"Do you think Brooke knows that?" NAtha asked.

"I don't know. We're not talking anymore, except for the conversation we had earlier today, and that didn't go over too good."

Nathan stood there staring at his friend. As much as he didn't wanna admit it, but Kyle was crap right now, for everybody. There was no getting hte guy out of this funk he set himself into. He didn't really know what to say to his friend, he knew firsthand that love could be beautiful and precious. But he also knew that it could hurt you mroe than anything, and that it could bring the strongest man to his knees.

"You remember that one time you broke your arm when you were 12?" Nathna aske,d out of the blue.

"Ummm, yeaa .. ?" Kyle answered, confused.

"You were so upset. Basketball season at the youth center just started, and you wouldn't be able to play for a whole month. And thne you found out that you couldn't play for another couple of weeks because you couldn't overdue it, and your arm would still be really stiff and sore," Nathan recalled.

"Yeaa i remmeber all of it. It was pissed," Kyle laughed.

"Yeaa you were. Even when you first broke it, you cried, probably the first time i've ever seen you cry so it must've been bad. Then you got embarassed that you were crying in front of your friends."

"What's your point?"

"ALright i'm getting there. After you got home from the emergency room, your mom said that she knew that it hurts alot right now, but it gets better, even though all the tylonel in the world cant help you right now. And then, when you get your cast off, you take it slow. You work through the pain, and then eventually you can take it. Then you're all better, there's no more pain, no more stiffness, and you can go on to beat all the boys on the team," Nathan recited.

"Yeaa i remember that. But what's the point in it?"

"Well, maybe you should use that advice in this situation now. I know it's not the same as breaking your arm, but give it a try. YOu're hurting now, and it seems like nothing can stop you from feeling it. But everyday it should get easier and easier to get up in the morning, and then you get better. Sometimes you feel like you can't do it anymore, but you go on anyway. Then, when you've healed, you can go on and be that great player and prove to everyone that you'll bounce back in the end, and that you're stronger," Nathan explained.

Kyle's eyebrows creased together, in deep thought. What Nathan was saying all made sense, but was he willing to move on from Brooke to get to that strong place he was once at? He could refuse to, and wallow in self pity for the rest of his life, but that was no way to live, not even for the most depressed person. As much as he loved Brooke and wanted to be that guy for her, he couldn't, beacuse he had other obligations, ones that she couldn't be in, ever. Yes, he was talking about the mob organization, but that wasn't gonna be an option for him anymore. He was gonna live his life the way he had planned, but he was just gonna have to do it without Brooke, as much as it killed him.

"You know i get what you're saying. I mean, i wanna have a successful life. I wanna play college basketball and get into the NBA. I want a wife and family, something to come home to. And as much as i want that with Brooke, i know i can't because i know that her heart isn't completely with me, or she hasn't figured it out yet. But i'm not gonna wait around, i can't becuse i'm just gonna get my hopes up, and then my heart's gonna break again, and i can't let that happen. So, you're right, i have to move on, and work through the pain," Kyle said determinedly.

"What about the mob thing?" Nathan asked.

"Not an option for me anymore. I thought i wanted it, but things change, and so do i. I don't know, deep down i know that's what my grandfather would've wanted, for me to take over the family business like a Giovanni, but that's just not me. Basketball is the one constant thing in my life, besides Brooke. And now i don't have her, but i still have basketball, and that's just gonna have to be enough for me i guess," Kyle said quietly.

"Kyle you're gonna find somebody else, i know it, even if it isn't Brooke. She's gonna be great, and she's gonna know she loves you, not think she does. I know it seems like a longshot from now on, but just take it one day at a time. Start today, let's go," Nathan said.

Kyle smirked, "Alright, but i must warn you, i suck. I haven't played since the accident."

"Hmm, that's probably why you've looked like crap since then," Nathan laughed.

"Come on, i can't have looked that bad," Kyle said as they walked out of the house, Nathan dribbling the ball.

"Actually you did. Me and you have breathed basketball as long as we can remember. It's like we have to have a ball in our hands at least once a day to get by. It's almost soothing even, playing basketball," Nathan explained.

"Yeaa it is. Like it takes all your problems away with just one shot," Kyle said.

If it were any other problem, maybe Kyle's problem would've already been forgotten. BUt Brooke wasn't a problem, and he didn't want what he felt for her to go away. He wanted it to stay in his heart for as long as he could. But, he had to move on. He couldn't wait around for Brooke forever, even though he was getting out of the business. Just because it wasn't gonna be dangerous anymore, didn't mean that Brooke would go be with him. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Brooke flet something for Lucas, even love like she had said. And that's exactly why he couldn't be with her now that he was free. Kyle wasn't about to get his heart broken by her, because then he might not even be able to live through it.

"Still thinking about her huh?" Nathan asked as they walked onto the court.

"Yeaa, it's kinda hard to try to forget her yenno."

"Yea, she's a hard person to forget. BUt i'm not telling you to forget her, just try to live without her. I know it sounds like alot, but you can't keep on going on like tihs, it's not good at all. As much as it hurts, your'e gonna come out on top," Nathan said as he shot one up and made it.

"I know. I'll always love the girl, but i can't do this anymore with her. She won't admit it, but she still loves Lucas, and i'm not gonna compete with somebody for her," Kyle explained.

"Love's the greatest gift and the most painful suffering," Nathan said.

"Don't i know it," Kyle mumbled.

As mcuh as he didn't wanna admit it, Brooke had him, and probably would forever. He could graduate and never see her again. And ten years later, if she called him for help, no doubt in his mind he would come to her. It was that simple. Years and years could serperate himself from her, but just one call for help, he would come running back to her, just like he always did. To anyone else that would seem extremely pathetic, but if you really knew Kyle, you would feel honored. He didn't do that for just anybody, only the people he really cared about, and in Brooke's case, he really loved. Brooke had his soul and his heart, whether she knew it or not. Kyle wasn't sure if he had anything of her. One way love sucks, especially when you're on the giving end. He oculdn't really say Brooke dind't love him, because he would be lying. He was sure Brooke loved him, but he wasn't sure if she loved him enough to leave Lucas behind. Kyle had no doubt that LUcas was a good guy somewhere and apparently Brooke saw that. He didn't wanna see it, but it was right there infront of him.

So he would let Brooke be with Lucas, without any decisions to make, well, he hoped she wasn't making. He knew Lucas would take care of her, give her everything she wanted, maybe things Kyle couldn't give.

But he knew with just one plea, he would come back to her, just like that. No questions asked. That was how much power Brooke had, and it scared him.


	34. You Steal My Life, I Steal Yours

Hey thanks for the reviews ! Glad you liked the chapter. 

Alright, i have some bad news folks. I'm going to California for like two weeks, and i leave this saturday, so i won't be able to update until like until i get back. Maybe i'll update a short chapter or something before i leave, but it's not likely. Sawree peoples, but i'm making this chapter, like a big deal lol. So you guys can like wonder what's happening and stuff, and then when i get back, everything will be laid out in the next chapter i write.

Like i said, this chapter is pretty improtant, like a turning point in everything, heads up lol. I can't really say anything because it might give it away, but it's pretty huge, like threatening - ish lol. So this chapter is by far one of my favorites, so i'm making it extra good for you guys !

And while i'm gone, i expect there to be alot of reviews by the time i get back. So if i don't have at least fifteen, then im putting the story on hiatus, and then you'll just have to wait until the reviews go up to get the next chapter. Not even joking this time. I work really hard on these chapters. Like during school, i daydream and plan out what i want the next chapter to be, and it doesn't seem like anybody appreciates it. So keep that in mind. no reivews no chapter.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"You know the reason why right?" Manny asked as him and Leo drove, on their way to KYle's house.

"Why we're meeting at his house? YEaa," Leo replied.

"It doesn't bother you in the least?"

"That he wants to get out?"

"Well, yeaa."

"Look, i would love nothing more than to have him apart of this business. Sure, it's dangerous, but i'm sure that he'll get throuhg it, he would do great. But he didn't grow up like you did son, he has a choice, he could have a future career in basketball. If he doesn't wanna do this, then he doesn't have to, we already established that from the beginning," Leo explained.

"Yeaa i get that, but he just seemed so into what he was doing. And what are we gonna do about the fourth person?"

"I guess you three will have to hold your own. I have my whole confidence in you guys," Leo said as they pulled up into Kyle's driveway.

"But, even if he doesn't decide to do this, it won't make him safe Dad," Manny said.

"I know son, i know. That's what scares me," Leo said quietly.

"Does KYle know that?"

"Unfortunately no. I figure that no one would know he was here. BUt Rosali got wind of everything once again," Leo sighed.

"So what? We just station guards around here or something?" Manny asked as they rang the doorbell.

"We have to. There's no other way. If we don't, someone's gonna get killed, and there's no guarantee that it'll be Kyle," Leo said.

--------------------

"Okayy you seriously need to get out your emo stages, and quick before i bitch slap you," Rachel warned as Brooke stepped out of the shower. Her hair was damp around her shoulders, covered up by a fluffy white towel, but her face didn't hold radiance anymore. Instead it was in deep thought and depression.

"Rachel, nothing's wrong with me. I'm just thinking," Brooke mumbled as she worked a towel through her hair.

"Haha you know i almost believed you. So whatcha thinking about?"

"Just things, nothing out of the ordinary Rachel," Brooke replied as she walked to the closet.

"Come on Brooke ! YOu gotta give me something ! I know it's about Kyle and Lucas, already got that. But what's got you so down?" Rachel asked.

Brooke sighed, "I'm trying to evaluate every single detail of my relationship with both of them. Maybe i can figure out which one i'm meant to be with."

"Hmm, you do realize that's gonna take you awhile right? I mean, you have long history with both of them."

"Yeaa i know, that's why i'm concentrating on it all this week, maybe i'll be done," Brooke called as she got ready in the closet.

"Well, which guy are you on now?" Rachel asked as she straightened her hair.

"The school shooting with Lucas and how he kissed Peyton. I'll probably be done by the end of the day, then i move onto Kyle," Brooke replied as she came out of the closet wearing a jean skirt, an orange tank top, and a white half cut sweater over it.

"Wow, you're really planning this out aren't you?" Rachel asked as she walked into the closet.

Brooke was about to blow dry her hair, but she wouldn't have time, so she combed her hair, then went to scrunch it.

"I have to. When i pick a guy, i wanna make sure that he's it, not undecisive or anything," Brooke explained.

"Yea i know what you mena. Would've wanna pull a Lucas would ya?" Rachel joked as she came out in jeans and a pink v neck shirt.

Brooke just rolled her eyes, "Yeaa i guess you could say that. You ready?"

Rachel grabbed her bag and jean jacket, "Yup, let's go whore."

"Right behind ya slut.

--------------------

It was a sucky job really. Nikolas had fully done what he was ordered to do. He had rented out a black car, and managed to put Kyle in the hospital for a few days. And it wasn't like he missed shooting him, he got a perfect shot straight to the stomach. But no, the kid didnt die and now his ass was on the line. You just couldn't please Lorenzo Rosali. Nikolas had been doing this for 10 years already, and put many in the hospital. But here we was, still doing grunge work which consisted of getting Lorenzo coffee, taking his suits to the dry cleaners, and managing to attempt murder and succeed on half a dozen people a year.

Making his way down the hallway, Nikolas couldn't help but feel nervous. Lorenzo hadn't demanded coffee or anything, which meant that he had a job for him, a job job. Like killing somebody else. On a more personal side, Nikolas didn't really like killing or trying to kill people, that wans't what he was about. But in this business, you had to be like that, or you might as well be gunned down. It was the life of a mobster, and if you worked for Lorenzo, then you were never safe unless you used guns.

Before Nikolas even knocked on the door, he heard Lorenzo command, "Come in." Sometimes it freaked the poor guy out, Lorenzo basically knew everything. When you were lying, what you were hiding, it was riduclous and impossible to even keep a secret to yourself.

The office building in Georgia had served as a observation center. It was big, nobody knew they wer ethere, and they could easily travel to North Carolina without being tailed. Lorenzo's office was black, sleek, and completely spotless. Somewhat of a bachelor's pad.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Nikolas said, entering the room.

Lorenzo was a very imtimdating man, in every sense of the word. the busness suit, the knowledge of defense, cold grey eyes, and the goatee kinda self explained itself. Nobody messed with him and got away with it. And very seldom the people that have, they were hiding scared. The only family that Lorenzo didn't rule over was the Giovanni's, it's been that way for years and years. But now Lorenzo was getting impatient and power hungry, he wanted that family wiped out.

"Come here Nikolas," Lorenzo said calmy. He was staring at a few photos in his hand in the utmost calmness, which meant he had an idea.

"What is it boss?" Nikolas asked.

Lorenzo turned around and handed the pictures to him, "Tell me what you see." He said as he got out of his seat and moved to the bar at his right, pouring himself a drink.

"Umm there's Sammet, right before we gunned him. Uhh he's talking to some girl," Nikolas answered, confused.

"Yup, there's Kyle alright, with a girl. Describve their body language."

"Umm, they're standing pretty close to each other. They like each other or something?"

"Of course they do ! Sammet's crazy about this girl, Brooke Davis."

"Umm, okay, so?"

"So ? Nikolas come on think. Sammet's obviously in love with this girl, Davis was at the hospital everyday when he was in there. There's something going on."

"Yeaa i get that boss, but what does that have to do with you calling me here?"

Lorenzo turned and looked him in the eye, "You know the drill."

"You mean, you want me to gun her down too?" Nikolas asked, shocked.

"No, not gun her down, i'm still a gentleman. Just, make sure she ends up in the hospital," Lorenzo shrugged.

"But, what would be the point in that?"

"The point being, Sammet's gonna get pissed. My guards have been overhearing, and he doesn't wanna be in the 'family business' anymore. I guess the accidnet scared him or whatever. But the point is, he's still thinking about it, which means, we need to give him an extra push in the right direction, away from the organization," Lorenzo explained simply.

"But, even if Kyle left, there would still be 3 leaders left. It wouldn't really change anything."

"It would change everything. Once Kyle is gone, the momentum is gone, and so does the determination. We'll take them out one by one."

"So, you want Brooke in the hospital?"

"Yeaa, just do something to scare him. Then, we'll call Leo Giovanni, ask to speak to Kyle. We give him an ultimatum. Option one, being if he doesn't give it up, we'll continue to hurt the people he loves, next being his father. Option two, one war, one shootout. There's no way in hell he'll survive, but we won't tell him that. That way, we can get him out of the way quick and fast," Lorenzo explained.

"When do i have to get it done?"

"Hmm by the end of the day. Jet's waiting Alantro, get moving. I want her banged up and in the hospital by the end of the day."

"But, what do you want me to do?" Nikolas stuttered.

"I don't know. Corner her, rape her, hell, run her over, i don't really care. Just get it done."

--------------------

"So, what's with the suit?" Manny asked as they sat down. Kyle was dressed in black pants and a black dress shirt.

"I have a meeting with the scouts from Duke. The rules are, look nice," Kyle answered as they sat down.

"Oh, anyways, we know why you called us here," Manny said.

"So, you guys are okay with me wanting to leave the business?" Kyle asked, looking at both of them.

"Well of course we're disappointed, but this life isn't for you Kyle, we knew that. So, do what you want. If you wanna leave, then go ahead," Leo said.

"I just think that it's not in my future to do this, what you guys do. It's not me, i've got thigns i wanna accomplish, i just don't think this is for me," Kyle explained.

"We don't blame you, this is a hard job to do. But, we'll support you, "Manny said.

"Thanks guys. I know grandpa would want me to help take over, but i just can't. Basketball's been around forever, i wanna make a career out of it."

"We know Kyle, don't worry about it," Leo said standing up.

"YOu guys are leaving so soon?" KYle asked, following them to the door.

"Yeaa, we got some stuff to take care of before we leave," Manny said opening the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeaa, we're not needed here anymore. We'll be leaving by the end of the week," Leo answered.

"Well, can't you guys have dinner before you leave?"

"Sure, we'll stop by," Manny smiled.

"Good luck wiht the meeting. You're gonna do great things," Leo said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, you guys take care," Kyle waved.

As Manny slid into the passenger seat, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad about Kyle backing out. He was really looking forward to getting to know his cousin and working with them. Everyone knew that Kyle would make a great leader.

"I'm scared for him," Leo whispered, bring Manny out of his thoughts.

"Me too. What if something happens to him?"

"Hopefully nothing will. When we were in there, i kept on trying to bring myself to drive to the airport, but we can't do that Manny. It's been less than two weeks since the accident, there's bound to be some of Rosali's men around here somewhere, and we have to watch our backs and Kyle's."

"So we're not leaving?"

"Not until things settle down. Even then we'll have guards around here 24/7. I'm not gonna let my sister's son get hurt again."

--------------------

Kyle sat facing the one man that would decide his future, Neal Reynolds, the head scout over at Duke. If you wanted a college basketball career, you see this guy. Kyle was pretty nervous, he had to make a good impression. Nathan being the lucky SOB he is, already had his meeting and over with, he was in. The only reason Kyle was here was because he had gotten here late. BUt the scouts had seen him play, they saw something in him, which led him to be in this office, facing that man that held his career in his stubby hands.

"So, how many years have you been playing on a team?" Reynolds asked, his southern accent strong.

"I've been playing in junior leagues since i was 6, and then high school, so about 12 years," Kyle answered.

"That's a pretty long time. You ever get tired of it?"

Kyle laughed, "No sir, i love basketball, it's my life, has been since i was a kid."

"Your dad teach you or something?"

"Uhh no, my grandfather, he's the one who got me into it. Then there's my best friend Nathan, hes' going to Duke too."

"Nathan Scott, yeaa. So, you really want this?" Reynolds asked skeptically.

"Of course sir. I've been playing since i was allowed to, it's something that's been there my entire life, hasn't left me. Yea, there were times when i was left thrown from my personal life, but basketball was always there it seemed. I'm good at it, and i play because i love it, there's nothing else i can say," KYle explained.

Reynolds looked him straight in the eye. At first Kyle as imtimidated, this guy was pretty scary looking. BUt Kyle kept his stance, staring back at him. He wanted this, probably more than anything, well, there was Brooke, so the second most thing he's wantedin his life. He wanted to play on Duke's team, he wouldn't accept anything less than that.

"I like you Kyle. I can tell you really want this, and not because it's an easy ticket into the NBA, although that's a plus. You're not some power hungry tiger like some of the boys i've interviewed, you really love this sport and i would be happy to have you playing on our team upcoming season."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Reynolds. YOu won't regret it," Kyle beamed, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Kyle. Just keep on doing what you're doing," Reynolds said before leaving.

Kyle just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. After everthing that's been happening to him lately, it was a relief to finally get a break, even if the feeling was there only for awhile, but it was something. He had his college basketball opportunity set, that was done with. Now he was faced with his other life, his more personal one. The life that just wouldn't seem to let him rest.

Walking out into the sunshine, Kyle checked his watch, 12:47. Damn, he had been gone most of the day. Well, there was no point in going no, he wouldn't be counted present anyway. Plus everybody would have lunch, then go to one of their classes and then leave, he wouldn't be missing anything.

BUt Kyle would be missing something.

--------------------

Brooke was sitting in History class, bored off her ass. It didn't take her long to figure out that Kyle wasn't coming to school. She had overheard Nathan telling Peyton that he had a meeting with the head scout for Duke in the fall. Even if her and Kyle weren't exactly on speaking terms, she felt her heart swell up in pride, knowing that he would be playing basketball in the fall. She considered the fact that he was still doing the mob thing, so why would be make a career if he was doing something else? He could've quit, but Brooke couldn't be sure, she didn't wanna jinx it. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know if it was relevant, or if it would change anything.

During study hall, Brooke had copied down all the questions Peyton had told her to ask herself when figuring out which guy was the one. Surprisingly she had remembered it, probably because she had them running throuhg her head 24/7, ever since Peyton had recited them to her in the first place. She would like to say that only one guy made her feel all those things, but that wasn't true. Each one made her feel equally the same way with these questions. Then there was the last one, which guy can you not live without? This one was probably the hardest one of all, because she hasnt' had to live without them. They've always been around, or somewhere. Sure, she hadn't spoken to Kyle in 2 years, but she didn't think that counted, because she hadn't realized her feelings yet. With Lucas, he was always around, didn't matter if they were together or not, he was just there.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of school. Brooke quickly grabbed her bag and exited the library. Rachel slumped against the lockers next to hers as Brooke was twisting her combination.

"Have you realized that Kyle wasn't here today?" Rachel asked.

"Yeaa," Brooke mumbled.

"I wonder why, he hasn't missed one day. Well, there was the time he got ran over but..." Rachel said sarcastically.

"He had a meeting with the scout from Duke, it probably took longer so he decided not to come," Brooke said matter of factly as she closed her locker.

"And how would you know?"

"Umm because it's the most logical thing."

"YEaa rihgt, i think it's just because you know him so well."

"I don't think so."

"Aww come on Brooke ! Look at it this way, the sooner you decide, the sooner this weight that's on your shoulders goes away."

"Well, it looks like my keys have went away, i think i left them in the library," Brooke said as she dug through her bag,

Rachel groaned, "Grrreat, not only are you a whore, but you're a dumbass too. What are you, 80?"

"You know i don't have to give you a ride."

"Alright i take that back. I'll wait in the parking lot. Everyone will be gone by then," Rachel huffed.

BRooke just rolled her eyes and walked back into campus, crossing the courtyard and heading towards the library. She really liked having Rachel around, for the most part. But sometimes the girl just didn't know when to shut up, she was like a life size radio, she just kept going on and on. Sometimes Rachel talking and talking was a relief, so there was no silence for Brooke to think of how pathetic her life was. But other times, it was just crazy, Brooke wanted to pull her hair out. But she was thankful that Rachel was around, sure she was a whoreand a bitch, but she was there for her, and Brooke needed that.

"Aha," Brooke whispered as she kneeled down to retreive her keys that were under the chair she was occupied earlier.

By the time she was out of the campus, there was absolutely nobody there, which wans't norma. Everyone was probably already at the beach, catching some summer fun before the final exams came, and the college expectance letters.

As Brooke was stepping on the breezeway, she saw her car parked all the way in the back of the lot, Rachel leaning against it. Nobody really understood why she parked there, but they ddin't realize that there was a tree there, which would give her car plenty of shade, and she wouldn't be hot when she drove at the end of the day. Other people had to wait five minutes to let this AC run before taking off, but not Brooke. That was one of thei things she learned about high school. You may have the best spot, right in front of the school, but you'll be the last one out anyway. Only today, it was Brooek that was leaving last.

Just as she was about to cross the street, she saw a black car in the corner of her eye.

--------------------

Once agian, Nikolas was stuck going grunge work. Sure, you could call getting coffee and dry cleaning grunge work, but if one of your jobs included putting someone in the hospital, then that was definite worse, Nikols would gladly get coffee and suits all day if it meant that he wouldn't have to do this again. Not only was this a high school student, but she was a beautiful girl. For the most part she was innocent, it wasn't her fault she was sticking around Sammet. BUt Lorenzo wanted her hurt in some way, and this seemed like the easiest way possible.

He wasn't gonna beat her until she lkost consciousness, that just wasn't something he could bring himself to do. Whatever he did, he didn't wanna have to look his victims in the eye, it would only haunt him later on. Performing hit and runs all the time, Nikolas was pretty skilled as to how to run them over. You wanted to get them just rihgt, so you wouldn't kill them. It took him a couple of tries to actually master it. If you wanted to kill somebody, you just drive head on, don't even bother to do anything special. BUt it was just hurting them that was the hardest. You had to go for their legs, not anywhere else, because you could very well kill them.

He parked hidden beneath a bush as he waited for Brooke to come out of the school. He saw her red headed friend leaning against her car, waiting. It gave Nikolas some relief knowing someone would be there to call 911 as soon as it happened, maybe he wouldn't feel so bad anymore. No doubt this would go down on the police report, 2 hit adn runs in the past 2 weeks, it would definitely make the papers, which meant everyone would have to be extra discreet the next couple of weeks.

Nikoals sat up straight as he saw Brooke step onto the breezeway. He put the gear in drive and eased a little further out, getting a head start just in case. He saw she was wearing a white sweather thingy, which would only make things more grotesque. You would definitely be able to see the blood once she was down, he wasn't sure if her friend would be able to keep calm enough to even dial 911 now. Sure, his job was to take Brooke down, but that didn't mean that he wanted her completely wiped out. He at least wanted someone there to be able to stay with her, and stay calm, but her friend didn't look like she would be able to do that.

Pressing on the gas, he turned the corner and entered the parking lot. She was on the sidewalk already, so Nikolas pressed on the gas, going 30 miles per hour. If he was setting out to kill somebody, he would've been going 60, sometimes pedal to the metal. But with these type of things, you did it sorta slowly, being as gentle as possible.

Nikolas closed his eyes as he headed straight for Brooke.He was so used to this by now, he already knew how to turn the steering wheel just right, still keeping his eyes closed. He felt the familiar bump then turned left slightly and turned the wheel straight again. Nikolas was out there so fast so the friend wouldn't see the license plate, not that it would matter anyway, you couldn't trace it to him no matter what.

Pulling out a small silver cell phone. Nikolas typed inthe familiar number and pressed the phone to his ear. It rings two times before the familiar voice picked up.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It's done," Nikolas said, his voice blank.

"Good, we'll wait a couple of hours before calling Leo. Remember what he walked about."

"Yes, i remember. We give Sammet an ultimatuim," Nikolas recited.

"That's right. His loved ones will either be dead, or he will."

"Which one of you think he'll choose."

"Oh definitely the second one. The boy's too loyal to pick number one," Lorenzo said boredly.

"Do you really think it's a good idea boss? I mean it's just a kid."

"A kid who wanted to play in a big man's world. He decided to be apart of it, and now he backs out. Do you now how many weeks i was stressing over this, trying to figure out what to do? Now the son of a bitch backs out, and expects not to get trampled on? No way, it doens't work like that. He wanted this, how he's getting it. Next time he'll think twice before playing a man's game," Lorenzo said determined.

"Alrihgt you got it boss."

"Good, Sammet's gonna get what's coming."

--------------------

Kyle set his keys down and plopped down onto the couch. He went to a meeting, bud it tired him out for some odd reason. Expressing yourself really gets to you.

Ever since Kyle was able to drive again, his dad took up a familiar dad hobby, golfing, so that's where he was now, golfing at the driving range with all the other retirees. It was nice, seeing his dad at home, having a normal life. Plus it gave Kyle some time to himself, instead of his dad around breathing down his neck all the time.

It was a relief when his cousin and uncle said it was okay if he left the business. At first he thought they would get mad, accusing him of being scared of selfish. But they were actually nice about it. Kyle was happy about that, because doing that kinda thing just wasn't what he wanted to do now. He felt bad changing his mind, but it took a bad accident like his to realize that he wasn't meant for that kind of life. His cousins might and so his uncles might, but Kyle was raised with a whole different perspective and values. This just wasn't what his life was supposed to be life, and he found that out before he was too far in.

The past couple of days were pretty busy for him. He concentrated on his game and his studies, trying not to get too wrapped up in his Brooke trances, as he liked to call them. He would start thinking about Brooke, and be so deep in his thougths that no one could get through to him. Nathan actually had to slap him across the face to get him to being himself out of his thoughts. It wasn't really normal to be so far into your head like that, but Brooke had made him feel and think things in a way he didnt' know was possible. They still hadn't talked, but that didn't mean that he didn't think about her, he did nothing but think of her. Sometimes he would consider trying to talk to her, maybe try to get back to friends, but that was wishful thinking. Nothing would be the same even if they tried. He knew that when he confessed his feelings for her, knowing that ther ewas no turning back. Sometimes Kyle wished he would've kept it to himself.

He was in another one of his Brooke trances when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and saw the panic face of Nathan. He was pale, and he looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Dude, Nate, what's going on?" Kyle asked, his face turning serious.

"She .. blood .. car .. hospital .. parking .. lot," Nathna stuttered.

"Hey calm down okay. Just tell me what's going on," Kyle said shaking Nathan's shoulders.

"Kyle we have to get to the hospital right now!"

"Did Haley go into labor or sometihng?"

"No ! We have to go now ! BRooke's been in an accident !" Nahtna shouted, finally finding his voice.

"Wait .. what?!?!" Kyle yelled back.

"Brooke was in an accident. She got ran over too Kyle," Nathan said gravely.

Kyle could've sworn he felt his heart drop onto the welcome mat. How could it be her? It was supposed to be him getting into all the accidents, and in the hospital. Never was it supposed to be Brooke in an accident. Kyle's throat immediately closed up as he thought of her laying a in a pool of her blood.

"What .. what happened?" Kyle croaked as they made their way to his truck.

"I don't know. Rachel called me and i went immediately over here. She said it was a black car," Nathan explained.

Kyle continued to drive, a million thoughts going around in his head. Somehow they had managed to know about Brooke. HOw, he had no idea, but they did and now Brooke was paying the price. Kyle couldn't help but want to beat himself up for this. He had continuously told BRooke over and over agian that she wouldn't be safe as long as she was with him, that she would get hurt, but she just wouldn't listen. Yes, he had initiated it once, making her think that they could have something, but he was immediately regretting it. He wasn't even with Brooke, and he still managed to get her hurt. Kyle was relaly starting to get aggravated at the world, at everything. How in the world could Brooke have gotten in the middle of this? It wasn't possible, they weren't really seen together that much. It just didn't add up to him. IF someone was watching him 24/7, then yea that could'v ebeen understandable, but was that even possible?

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, Kyle felt his eyes stinging for the second time that week. Kyle's heart was breaking into pieces with every breath that he took.

"She has to be okay," he whispered as he sat in his car, the engine off.

"Just have hope Kyle," Nathna said patting his shoulder.

"I can't because this is my fault Nate. SHe's fighting for her life because of me."

"Dont blame yourself. You didn't ask for this to happen."

"Yes i did Nate. I asked to be apart of something i was way in over by head with. And now Brooke's paying for it," Kyle said, small tears coming out of his eyes.

"There's nothing we can do but wait and hope for the best. I have faith in her Kyle, she just needs us to believe that she'll make it," Nathan said as he opened the car door.

Kyle tried to get out, but his feet barely moved. Soon he finally got the feeling back and walked along Nathan to the elevator.

Kyledidn't knwo what he would do if something bad happened to Brooke. That wasn't an option for him, she had to be alright. He didn't even like to think of what would happen if she wasn't, they might as well kill him as well. There was no way KYle was gonna live in a world without Brooke.

The sadness was replaced with anger all of a sudden. Someone had done this to Brooke, most likely Rosali or whatever his name is. Leo and Manny had told him that they thought it was him that caused it to him, plus it was probably the same black car. Kyle had quit the business, but that didn't stop the urge to kill whoever did this. He hadn't felt anything like this in his life, even towards Aaron. He just wanted to take him down so bad his head hurt just thinking about hwo angry he was.

"Do you have any idea who might've done this?" Nathna asked as they walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

"Yeaa, i have a pretty good idea who," Kyle answered calmly.

"Are you uncle and cousin gonna get them?"

"Probably, but not before i do."

"Kyle, you're not seriously thinking about going after them are you?" Natha nasked disbelievingly.

"Of course i am Nate. I'm not just gonna let someone do this and get away with it,"

"But what if you get hurt? You can't risk that again."

"For Brooke i'll risk it."

Nathan just sighed. It was understandable really. He just didn't want his friend getting hurt. BUt at this point Kyle could care less what happened to him.

"There's no way in hell i'm gonna let someone get away with this."

Even if Kyle had to beat Rosali with his bare hands, he would do it.

"I promise you Brooke, i'll find who did this to you. And if you get through, i'm never letting you go," KYle said to himself, hoping that somewhere Brooke heard him.

"I can't live without you," Kyle whispered.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

So it doesn't take rocket science to figure out that this is a Bryle lol. I thought it was cute if i added the last thing Kyle said to it because it would've answered the question who can you not live without? Like i said, i'm gonna be in California for two weeks, so don't expect a new chapter up soon, but keep reviewing please !!!


	35. If Tomorrow Never Comes

Okayy so im back from California ! It was a great getaway and i had lots of fun. But im still mad to see that i was only left a couple of comments. You people really need to start reading my Author's Notes if you don't already because all the important things are explained. I really believe that this story is really good, so i would appreciate it if you would leave reviews. You don't have to say alot, just that you like it or whatever. Or you can tell me a favorite part you had in the chapter, or something that you thought was sweet or funny. Hell, you can tell me you hate it for all i care, i just need to know that people are reading it. Also if you have any questions or are confused about something, ask me in a review and then ill answer your question in an AN before every chapter begins. 

From where he left off, not only is KYle in deep shit, but Brooke is as well. The girl got run over by a car for heaven's sake ! lol. I know that the way it was detailed was kinda gross or kinda sad, but that's the only way i could think of how to write it. I didn't wanna make it from Brooke's side because that's just stupid lol. I came up wiht Nikolas out of nowhere actually. I was thinking that there should be an actual nice guy in the midst of all the mob organizations and crap. Plus the guy's hilarious. He hates his job, he's not even a tough dudee. But that's probably the only time you'll see him in the fic. Maybe i'll add him on in future chapters but for right now no.

During my vacation in California, i thought alot about how i wanted to write the next chapter, and what i wanted to happen. The first thing being that i wanted to add in POVs of Brooke and Kyle, maybe even the other characters as well. It just seemed like i should, that it would make it more personal and easier to understand. As for what i wanted to happen, i have no freaking idea. I write as i go, not really thinking about what's gonna happen next or whatever. But i do give alot of thoght into it, thinking into the future, and how it would benefit then also. Like i said, it's definitely a Bryle fic. I know i said watch out for Brucas, which there is gonna be for a little while longer, but i just wanted to make things interesting lol.

Brooke's in the hospital, i haven't really decided the extent of her injuries. Kyle's pissed and worried. Lorenzo wants that sweet revenge that he's been wanting for no reason.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Some of the first noises you hear in hospitals is the beeping of monitors, the signal for life. Then comes the hustle and bustle of the staff. Doctors filling out discharge papers and looking over charts. Nurses run in and out of rooms, catering to their patient's needs, making sure they are comfortable. And the front desk ladies answer the phones, take messages, and gossip over the latest People magazine. The occasional family members come in and out of rooms after visiting loved ones. Babies are puking and wailing in thier mother's arms. The sound of sodas hitting the bottom of machines, waiting to be collected and swigged. The grinding of coffe beans into the oh so famous hospital coffee. And sometimes you hear the groans of disgust as people gag themselves over Tuesday Surprise at the cafeteria.

Despite what people think, the hospital is full of random sounds. Some are loud beyond belief. And some are faint, some so quiet that you can't even hear. Then there are those sounds that you never once paid attention to. But they're noises. A plump lady with a food tray rolled past him, and not once did KYle acknowledge her presense, or the presense of all the other things going on around him. All he could hear was the thoughts in his head, his most cherished memories, and Brooke's imaginable heartbeats he was making in his mind.

He had been sitting in a random chair in the waiting room ever since he, Nathnan, and Rachel had spoken to Brooke's doctor. Dr. Andrew Copeland had said that Brooke had suffered from extensive injuries and that she was lucky. Fortunately they were able to stabilize her after she had flat lined three times. When Kyle asked if she was gonna be okay, Dr. Copeland had sighed, which was anything but a good sign. "She's not out of the woods, but let's hope for the best," was his words exactly. Apparently Brooke was in a coma and no one was sure when or if she was going to wake up.

Nathan and Rachel were making phonecalls while Kyle sat in this uncomfortable plastic chair. For a minute he felt bad that they were doing all the work, but there was no way he would be able to bring himself to do anything, he had done enough. All he could think about was what to do with himself. He had single handedly managed to be the cause of Brooke's comatose state and he wasn't sure what to do, how to make things better.

He should probably be calling his uncle and cousin to let them know what had happened, and who was behind it. That would be his first instinct if it was anyone else, but he was useless to everything until he knew Brooke was going to be alright. He might as well be the one in a coma. Rachel had already been in to see Brooke, and he was guessing Nathan had dropped by also before starting on the phonecalls. Brooke was a popular person. Kyle on the other hand, wouldn't go in there. He wanted to, he tried to. But his feet stayed firmly planted to the ground, and his strength to rise from the chair was withheld. The images of Brooke laying helpless in a hospital bed was just too much for him to take.

Nathan had told him repeatedly that it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could've done that would change things, but Kyle wasn't hearing him. This was his fault. He was the reason why Brooke was laying in a hospital bed with IVs in her arm, fighting for her life. This was completely his fault. If he could do over the past 3 months, he would do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked. Of course he would start with even thinking he could handle the family business. He'd like to call it a short lapse of judgment, but it wasn't. It was something he had thought long and hard about, and he still managed to make a dumbass decision.

The sound of footsteps reached Kyle's ears, and his mind focused on those steps, wondering if they were of someone he know. He didn't want to look up, scared that tears would swerve their way out of his eyes, he just focused on the sign for a giftshop. From his time sitting there, he had memorized every single freaking detail of the small shop. What was on display, the prices, and what the store consisted of. He even caught a glimpse of the cashier's name, Jeanie.

The footsteps stopped to his right and he heard them plop down in the seat next to him. If it was any other time, he would've thought it was just any other person, just looking for a seat to relax in, even though you couldn't relax in the old plastic. Kyle allowed his eyes to wander an inch or two, curious to who it was. If it was his dad or his uncle, he didn't think he would be able to be in a conversation with them, discussing his next move towards Rosali, it just didn't seem important. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the inhabiter of the seat beside him wore black old school converses.

"I'm not gonna ask you if you're okay," Peyton said lightly, as lightly as she could anyway.

Kyle smirked, "Thanks. But for the record im not okay."

"The doctors say that there's still hope for her."

"Yea they say that, but they're doctors. They haven't said if she'll come out of this."

"You have to have hope."

Kyle scoffed, "I'm to the point where i have no hope left in me Peyt. This whole situation is my fault, all of it. There's no hope for that."

"Kyle you have to stop blaming yourself for Brooke's situation ! This isn't your fault. There's no way you could've prevented this."

"Peyton i know you're just trying to help me, and i'm thankful for that, but this is my fault. You don't know how much of this is my fault."

"Then why don't you explain to me how this is your fault?" Peyton asked, determination in her face.

"I can't," Kyle said quietly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because i just can't tell you."

"By any chance does this have to do with what you told Nathan, when you were in the hospital?"

"Yeaa," he mumbled.

"Kyle, just tell me. You trust me don't you?" Peyton asked.

"PEyton of course i trust you. You're one of my best friends. But i can't have someone else i care about getting hurt because of me," Kyle said quietly.

Peyton's eyes got as big as saucers, "Oh my god, you're on drugs aren't you?!?!"

"What?!?! NO?!?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Then you're a drug dealer !"

"No Peyton I'm not on drugs nor a drug dealer," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"But it's something illegal isn't it?" Peyton pushed.

"Uhh yenno it's not that ..."

"Kyle Sammet what the hell are you getting into?" Peyton yelled, standing up.

"Nothing alright?! It's gonna be done with soon. And it's not like you would believe it."

"Try me," Peyton said, arms crossed and foot tapping.

Kyle sighed and pulled Peyton's arm.

"Where are you taking me?" Peyton asked confused as they stepped on the elevator. Kyle pressed the 8 button before turning around.

"The cafeteria. This might take awhile."

--------------------

Never in a million year would you find Michael Scott calling Leo Giovanni. That was absolutely a big no no. You could call it was long life grudge or whatever, but the two men just didn't really work well together. They had their own personal vendettas against each other, but they could manage to get along when it came to Kyle. Michael didn't like the whole family organization, and Leo just didn't like Michael for keeping Kyle away from his family.

But somehow Michael was on the phone, waiting to hear Leo's voice on the other line.

When Nathan had called him and told him what had happened to Brooke, his first instinct was to ask how Kyle was, but you can guess how he was. The whole situation had Mob written all over it and if one person knew what to do it was Leo. No doubt Kyle was blaming himself for the predicament and Michael didn't know what to do, so this called for him.

Michael paced the kitchen anxiously, waiting for Leo to pick up the phone. After about 5 rings he finally heard the heavy accent of his brother in law.

"Hello?"

"I take it you haven't heard?"

"Michael? Heard what?"

"I think it would be a good idea if you went to the hospital."

"Why? Did something happen to Kyle?"

Michael sighed, "No, Kyle's fine, nothing happened to him. It's Brooke."

"Brooke .. Davis?"

"Yeaa Brooke Davis. She was ran over by a car that looked like the one that hurt Kyle. And i'm pretty sure Kyle blames himself and wants to get back at whoever did this, which is why i called you. An innocent girl was hurt today, a girl that Kyle loves, hes' not taking this lying down."

"Oh my god. Well yeaa of course he's blaming himself. We'll head over to the hospital to see Kyle and figure out what to do."

"Wait, do what?"

"No not like that. Kyle's not gonna do anything dangerous, we can't let him. But maybe after talking with him or something, he'll see that this isn't his fault. I'll have to talk with my other brothers to seee what they wanna do about Rosali. This has obviously gotten too far.

"It's gone wayy too far. This guy really wants you guys down doesn't he?"

Leo sighed, "You have no idea Michael. He's had this huge problem with us ever since he popped up. He figures if he gets rid of the younger ones, that we'll eventually bow down to him. What he doesn't realize is that there's alot of us. But yeaa, we're on our way to the hospital now."

"Alrihgt, just thought i'd let you know."

"Actually i'm surprised you'd be calling me at all."

"Yeaa, well i didn't expect Kyle to."

"Mmhmm, talk to you later."

"Byee."

Michael laughed to himself as he put the phone back into the receiver. That was probably one of the very rare times he's ever had a regular conversation with his brother in law. Sure, back when his wife was alive, he would have lots to say to Leo, but those days were over and now he was just talking you him. He knew that they needed to work together if they wer egonna pull Kyle out of this huge darkness that he has recently been in.

It's hard to watch someone you love hurt in any way, Michael knew that first hand. And if Kyle was anything like his father, he would be making bad decisions, thinking they were good. He wasn't sure if Kyle was ready for that, but Michael had complete faith in his son.

--------------------

"So basically you're like in this mob family, which makes you a mob guy, which you found out about after your grandfather's funeral. The people that ran you over were trying to kill you, also known as Lorenzo Rosali. Your uncle and cousin are here because they're trying to make sure nothing happens to you, even though they've done a sucky job so far," Peyton stated before sipping her Coke.

Kyle and Peyton had been in the cafeteria for about half an hour, Kyle explaining everything that happened since he left for his grandfather's funeral. When he really thought about it, the story wasn't long at all. But he still managed to go on and on, not leaving out any detail.

"Yeaa. Yeaa that's basically it," Kyle said confused.

"So, what does Brooke have to do with this?"

"To be honest i'm not really sure. I've been thinking about it, and the only thing i can think of is bait."

"Bait?"

"Yeaa, Rosali's using Brooke as bait. He's trying to lure me out of the woods by hurting Brooke. He probably knows how i feel about her, and he's using that to get me to come out for him to kill or whatever he wants to do with me."

"Are you gonna give into that?" Peyton asked, eyebrows creased.

Kyle shrugged, "I have to. If i don't, if i don't do anything about it, Rosali's going to continue hurting the people i love and care about. I can't let that happen."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I guess, i'm probably used to it by now though."

"Well, you're in pretty deep shit," Peyton laughed.

KYle laughed with her, "Yeaa i guess i am. It's ironic how much my life changed."

"Yeaa, but you're doing a good job with what you've got."

"I'm not too sure about that but thanks."

"Dude, i'm sure of it. I bet that other guys your age would freak out and run from the thought of this. They wouldn't have stayed and faced the music like you are right now. Sure, you could blame yourself, but it's not your fault. It's Rosali's thinking he could freak you out, but i know you're not that kind of person. You're gonna do the right thing." Peyton said determinedly.

"You really think that highly of me? I remember one time you called me a pussy," Kyle said skeptically.

Peyton leaned back in her seat, "Yeaa i said that because you were, at the time. Oh and don't get used to me praising you. People might talk."

Kyle laughed, "Alright i won't tell people of your complimentary attitude towards me, if you don't say anything about my secret."

"Well it wasn't exactly complimentary attidue ..."

"Seriously Peyton. You cannot tell anyone. Not Lucas or Haley. The only reason Nathan knows is because he basically pried it out of me."

"I know, and i promise i won't tell anyone, not even Haley. Does Brooke know?"

"No, and she never will, not if i can help it."

"Alrihgt, say you don't tell her. Don't you think she would wanna know what exactly happened to her and why?"

"Of course it's Brooke. She's gonna wanna know whatever happened, but Peyton if i were to tell her, she would be so mad at me. I don't think i could stand that."

Peyton sighed, "ALrihgt, i won't tell her anything. But aren't you gonna tell her sometime?"

"Eventually i'll have to tell her. But not now," Kyle sighed.

"Do you think there's any hope left for you guys?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Kyle smiled, "I really don't know. There's nothing i would love more, but i really don't know. If this situation gets better, then maybe. But i can't be sure about it all right now. But i do have hope."

"I thoght you didn't have enough hope left in you?"

"For Brooke i do."

--------------------

"Geez Dad, what are we going to do? An innocent person got hurt !" Manny exclaimed as he drove the slick BMW, streetlights starting to show.

"For right now i have no idea. But we'll figure something out," Leo said determindedly.

"This is seriously messed up," Manny said, shaking his head.

"God only knows what Kyle's going through right now."

"I know, but he's gonna want revenge Dad."

"Already thought about that. We can't let him do anything stupid now can we?"

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing, for now. We'll see what happens before we react at all."

"Did Mike say if Brooke was gonna be alrihgt or not?"

"He didn't give me details, all he said was that Brooke Davis was in the hospital after being run over by a car that looked exactly like the one that ran over Kyle."

Manny smirked, "I don't know what's more unbelievable, Kyle starting over with his dad, or you actually having a conversation with Mike."

Leo laughed as he heard his cell phone ring from his pants pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Long time no talk Leo," a familiar cold voice said on the other line.

Leo's face tensed, "Lorenzo, what do you want?"

"You don't waste anytime. I'm guessing you know that it was me who pushed the hit and run on the girl?"

"You bet i did and you're lucky you're not dead right now," Leo said gritting his teeth.

"Sure, whatever. Look the reason i called is some information that i think Kyle needs to hear also."

"There's no way in hell i'm letting you get in contact with Kyle," Leo exclaimed.

"Seriously Leo? Alright, if you want your nephew and brother in law to live longer, i suggest you pay attention."

Leo closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm listening."

"That was easier than i thought, you've gotten calmer over the years--"

"Just get to the point."

"Or maybe not. Is Kyle anywhere around you?"

"No, we're heading over to see him. Why?"

"Like i said before, he needs to hear my proposition. I'll call back in fifteen minutes and i expect Kyle to be with you."

And the line went dead.

"Was that Lorenzo?" Manny asked seriously, even though he already knew it was.

"Yup, he has a proposition, one that i don't think we're gonna like. But anyway, he's gonna call back in five minutes. We'll be at the hospital by then."

"So we're buying into his proposition?"

"We have to. It's the only way we can maybe negotiate. He threatened Mike and Kyle if we didn't."

"Great. He's not gonna let this go is he?" Manny asked, pulling into Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

"Nope. I wouldn't be cooperating if i thought he would just give up," Leo said walking into the hospital.

--------------------

After his enlightening conversation with Peyton, Kyle found himself on the roof of the hospital. It wasn't his intention of going there, but somehow his feet steered him in that familiar direction. The truth was, KYle used to go there whenever he'd be at the hospital, because something would be bothering him, things that he couldn't get his mind off of.

The first time was when he broke his arm and found out that he couldn't play basketball for three months, he ran. He ran until he reaches the rooftop of the hospital until his mother found him. A mother's instinct if you will, but she managed to make him see the bright side of things. Then there was when he was 15 and his grandfather was having major heart surgery. He remembered being so scared, he didn't want to lose another person he loved. This time Brooke had found him. She had convinced him that his grandfather would pull through and cheered him up real quick by calling him by his nickname, K.Sammet. She had also said he would never lose her. It was that moment that Kyle knew that Brooke was going to be a big part of his life and that they would have each other's backs no matter what. It was a good day.

It was too bad that Brooke couldn't cheer him up or make him feel better this time. It had only been a couple of hours, and he was already missing her. Sometimes it was her smile, her eyes, her voice, her laugh, sometimes he even missed her yelling at him. He just wanted her, to be able to tell her how sorry he was that she was been hurt, physically and emotionally. He's heard people say that even if you're in a coma, you can still hear and things around you. Kyle didn't doubt that for a second, he had experienced it, but he was pretty sure he didn't look too good in the hospital. The car accident had left scratches and bad bruses all over his body and he wondered what it did to Brooke. Just the thought made his heart drop. He didn't think he could see her so weak right now. It was just too hard. Her radiance would be gone, and her dimples would be etched out of her cheeks.

But Brooke wasn't the only one Kyle thought would look a mess. He knew he looked like crap as well. The black button down shirt and his black pants were still tucked in after his meeting with Duke, but he was sure everything else about him looked completely messy. He was run his hand through his hair so many times, the gel was probably out and he felt his face getting rough, since he hadn't shaved since this morning. His eyes felt tired and sometimes he felt like he could barely stand up.

Tree Hill wasn't a really big town, yet the view overlooking it was amazing. You could literally read the sign over every shop, know what color it is, and be able to figure out how to get there, the view was so close up. He didn't even have to squint to be able to see the Rivercourt, even though it was on the other side of town.

The door to the rooftop swung open but Kyle didn't pay any attention to it. Sure, it could've been an enemy, someone that wanted to hurt him, but he really didn't care, he just wanted to enjoy and view, as stupid as it sounds. Ever since Brooke's accident, Kyle had been wanting to just think about things, not wanting to deal with the present.

"Didn't know if i'd find you here or not," Nathan said as he stood next to Kyle, looking at the view.

"Then why'd you think to come here?" Kyle asked, still looking over the town.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, i didn't think you'd be in the maternity ward, or looking at babies. I thought about checking the phsychiatric ward but i realized you're not that crazy."

"Gee thanks. So what's up?" Kyle said, tearing his eyes away.

"Umm, your uncle and cousin are here, they wanted to see you and asked if i would look," Nathan said uncertainly.

"Yeaa, i was expecting them to look for me sometime," Kyle sighed.

"So i'm just going to take a wild guess and say that this has something to do with what happened?"

"You're right on the money."

"Dude, you guys aren't thinking about like, doing anything dangerous are you?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to, but whoever's after me or my family, really wants us out of their way."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course i am, but i'm not gonna let it freak me out beyond sanity."

Nathan nodded, "You know, the doctors say Brooke's getting better already. You should go in and see her."

"I'm glad, but i'll know she's better when i see her wake up. And i don't think i can see her right now. It's just too hard for me."

"You know i felt the same way. I had Haley up on this pedestal for so long. And when she was in the hospital, i couldn't believe that she could be seriously hurt. Then there was the time Dan was in the hospital also. It was weird always seeing him so in control and arrogant, and then weak and helpless. Haley and Dan aren't invincible, and neither is Brooke. It's normal, but you're going to have to see her sometime. I know that she's not awake with her eyes open, but she can still hear people talking to her. And we both know she would be pissed if she knew that you never went in to see her," Nathan explained.

Kyle scoffed, "Hell yea she'd be pissed. But, i just can't do it right now. Maybe after i figure things out. Oh i told Peyton by the way."

"Really? How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly she was really cool about it. Didn't go all crazy and whack me on the head," Kyle laughed.

"Yeaa that is weird. BUt she's okay with it and eveyrthing?"

"For the most part. She just really wants me to tell Brooke about what's going on."

"Well she isn't the only one," Nathan said seriously.

Kyle sighed, "I know, you want me to tell her also. But i just don't think it's the right time. Yea she's in the hospital, but i just need to figure out how i'm gonna fix everything else, then hopefully i'll have enough guts to tell her."

"As long as you're going to tell her, it's alright with me. But you should really head out to see your uncle and stuff. He looked pretty anxious when i saw him."

"Yeaa i expect he would be," Kyle said sarcastically.

Nathan shoved Kyle towards the exit and laughed.

He breathed a sigh that he'd been holding in for the past few hours. For such a small town, there was a hell of alot going on in Tree Hill. Ever since Nathan was a little kid, the town was booming with the latest gossip, political campaigns, and the ever so popular carnivals and tourist days. He still couldn't figure out why people would wanna tour Tree Hill, even in his teenage years.

Nathan was worried about alot of things lately. The first thing being Haley, who was due to give birth in a couple of weeks. There was his mom, who was still in rehab. Nathan hadn't talked to her in awhile, but he hoped she was doing well. He was also worried about Brooke, hoping that she would pull through alright because frankly, he missed her. Then there was Kyle, his best friend and someone who had alot on his shoulders. Nathan was famililar with that feeling. Ever since he was born, he had this life thrust upon him, one that he never asked for. As he got older, the pressure had increased, and it was just soo much for him to handle. It wasn't as drastic and serious as Kyle's, but it was still hard to have so many things going on in your life that you feel like you can't stand straight.

Looking out at the small town, Nathan had a feeling things were about to get alot more interesting.

--------------------

Despite wanting to get things done, Kyle really didn't want to talk to Leo or Manny. Sure, it sounded impolite and mean, but it was the truth and nothing but. He really didn't care what was going on in the mob world, he really didn't. He wanted to find out who did this, he just didn't like talking about it. It just all seemed too much for him at a time. All Kyle wanted was some peace and quiet so he could think about things, and try to make sense of everything going on around him. But in his situation, there wasn't time for that.

Nathan hadn't told Kyle exactly where his uncle and cousin were, but he guessed they were either in the cafeteria or in the waiting room, where Nathan had been. He tried the cafeteria, but no sign of Italian men in suits, so he took the elevator downstairs to the waiting room and sure enough there they were. Haley, Peyton, Karen, Lucas, and Rachel were also in there, sitting in a corner talking. Leo and Manny were leaning against the wall, talking silently to each other. Every once in awhile Lucas would turn sideways and give them a weird look before returning back to the conversation. Sighing, Kyle decided to just go for the plunge and stepped out of the shadows.

The first person to notice him was Haley, who was facing the elevator doors and saw Kyle step out from the side. She shuffled up and rushed toward him, well, as fast as she could anyway. But it was funny seeing her waddle towards him.

Haley pulled him into a hug, "Oh my gosh, where were you? We've all been trying to get ahold of you."

"Yeaa sorry about that Haley. I had, a meeting with the scouts from Duke and i guess i lost track of time," KYle said nervously and sending Peyton a thank you look.

"It's alright. We've all just been wondering where you were," Haley said quietly, knowing how much Brooke meant to Kyle.

"Sorry about that. Umm, so how is she?" Kyle asked. He had heard it from Nathan already, but he needed to hear it from somebody that didn't know his situation right now.

Haley smiled, "The doctor is in now checking up on her. But he said that she's getting better now, hopefully she'll wake up soon."

KYle smiled as big as he could. He was really glad that Brooke was getting better, but it didn't make him feel the guilt any less. To him, it was still his fault and it would stay that way. He glanced at his uncle and cousin who had seen him already. They were just standing there, like they were waiting for him or something. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Listen guys, i'm sorry but i have to go take care of something. I'll be back but when you see Brooke, could you tell her i was here?" KYle asked.

"Sure, we'll tell her. Oh do you know where Nathan is?"

"Uhh i think he said something about going to the cafeteria," Kyle said, glancing back at his uncle.

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Eww he's getting something from the cafeteria?"

"Well you know Nathan. That guy could eat anything," Kyle smiled.

"Yes he can."

"Alright i'm gonna get going, but i'll see you guys later," Kyle said witha wave of his hand before leaving the waiting room, his uncle and cousin not too far behind him.

--------------------

At first Kyle wasn't really sure where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to be far away from the waiting room, somewhere that he knew no one would think about going to. And for some reason the thought of babies crossed his mind, and he was on his way to the maternity ward. On the way over there, not once did he speak to Leo or Manny, he just wanted to find someplace where they could talk, somewhere no one would find them at.

Reaching the ward, there were some night straddlers walking around. Men with cups of coffee in their hands, on the phone with family members. Kyle continued to walk on and on, he had no idea where he wanted to go but his feet brought him to the pane glass window overlooking the newborn babies. Some were in regular hospital cribs, with either a blue or pink baby blanket wrapped around them. On the other side, there were babies with tubed coming out of them, and some so small that it was hard to believe that they were living people.

After some time, Kyle finally shook his mind out of the clouds before turning around. Leo and Manny were behind him the whole time, staring at him anxiously once agian.

"So ... i'm guessing you guys know what happened?" Kyle asked lightly.

"Yup, how are you doing?" Leo asked him, concerned.

Kyle shrugged, "It's my fault. That should give oyu a hint."

"Kyle it's not your fault--"

"Look, what is it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Kyle dismissed. He wasn't really in the mood for people telling him it wasn't his fault, he had enough of that for the day.

Manny glanced around before speaking, "Alright, so it's obvious that Lorenzo was behind this. On our way here, he called."

Kyle's eyes bugged out, "He actually called you?!?"

Manny nodded, "Yeaa. He wouldn't tell us exactly what, but he said something about a propostition. And he wanted you to hear it also."

"Said he'd call in 15 minutes and wanted you to be there for it. Which is why we're here," Leo finished.

"He wants a propotistion? About what? He already hurt the person i care about the most. There is no way i'm gonna negotiate with him !"

"Kyle, you just might have to. I don't doubt you're knowledge about the mob business, but it's all about street smarts. You have to know what to do and how to push people. Lorenzo knows exactly what to do to pull you in. And you're just going to have to buy into it," Leo explained.

"Are you serious? You want me to buy into what he's going to tell me, even if it gets me killed?!" Kyle hissed.

"It's not going to get you killed. We have to do it Kyle. YOu have no idea what this man is capable of. If he could run over an innocent girl, think about what he could do if we don't give in to what he wants?" Leo said quietly.

Kyle sighed and looked back through the glass. He seriously wouldn't mind right now being a baby. Sure, it would take 17 years of his life away from him, but at least he wouldn't be faced with this burden on his hsoulder rihgt now. He really wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Kyle never really was a cocky guy, but he did hold his pride close to him. How was he supposed to buy in to his enemy's bullshit? No doubt it was something dangerous, and definteily something he wasn't going to like.

"I don't know how to do this. There is not one piece of information that i've learned that has prepared me for this."

"None of us expected this and we're sorry that Brooke for hurt, but if we listen to what Lorenzo has to say, it just might put an end to this?" Manny explained.

"So you mean to tell me, that if we talk to Lorenzo, then he just might simultaneously forget the whole thing and leave me to get out of the business and live a mob free life?" Kyle asked sarcasrically.

"Not not exactly, but it's going to help a little bit. You have to trust us on this Kyle. We're ranked above Lorenzo, but he is capable of so much damage. Just, listening to what he has to say just might save our lives," Manny said.

To his uncle and cousin, talking with Lorenzo would seem like a good idea .. to them that is. They would talk wiht them, negotiate some things, and in their mind, the whole thing would be done with, leaving Kyle to get out of this mess and live his life the way he had planned to, wayyy before his grandfather died. That was wishful thinking on their part. And just like any other teenager, Kyle always thought realistically. In real life, Lorenzo would call him, Kyle would get angry, and Lorenzo would blackmail or threaten him if he didn't do something, which would leave him in a whole other predicament.

Right now KYle would love nothing more than to just walk away from this whole situation, away from Tree Hill, maybe things would be better for him if he were to just leave and get out. But people needed him to be there and were coutning on him. He couldn't just walk out and leave, never to be seen again. Kyle had alot to take care of, and alot of things in his life that he had to fix up. Thinking about walking away was just completely not in the cards for him

"So, what? We wait until he calls?" Kyle asked.

"Yeaa, it should be soon though. We've been at the hospital for awhile," Leo answered, checking his watch.

"Whatever it is he wants, it's not going to be easy is it?" Kyle asked quietly.

"I wish i could tell you no, but i can't. It could get messy," Manny warned gravely just as Leo's cell phone rang.

As he watched him flip his phone open, Kyle couldnt' help but think that his life would only get more dangerous.


	36. Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging

Alright so once again i am saying, if i don't get at least 10 reviews per chapter, i'm putting this fic on hiatus, and then you'll miss the aftermath of this chapter right here. It's really up to you guys as to what i do with this fic. Like if i get alot of feeback, i make the chapter more interesting. If i don't get alot, i make it long and boring, so it's really your guys's decision. So yeaa, i expect more than this. 

I have to say that this is the chapter basically leading up to the main action thing.. LIke what it all boils down to with Kyle and the whole mob thing. It's gonna be the last you hear from him as far as being in the mob and all. At first when i came up with the idea, i tought it would be a random add to the fic, but i can't really handle all this writing about it and stuff, and i don't really know the right lingo and types of guns and all, so i'm just leaving that out.

So not only is KYle facing a hard decisions, he's also worrying his ass about Brooke. Well she's unconscious for now, but we'll see what happens later on in the fic, then i'll decide what i wanna do with Brooke and all.

Not to break your heart or anything, but Lucas is going to be around for a little while longer. Then when things kinda come to a close, he'll go away and probably never be shown again, just mentioned every now and then but yeaa. sorry to disappoint for Bryle lovers.

But if you are a diehard Brucas lover, i suggest you check out my other fic, Things We Never Thought. It's basically about how Lucas is like Dan now, and Brooke comes back and Lucas blames her for the way he is now. But that's all the information i can give right now, so you'll just have to read. It's pretty angsty, so expect alot of drama and stuff lol.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Kyle's whole life was basically made up of defining moments. Moments that held which way the future was going to end up like. His mother's death was a defining moment, a time for him and his dad to stand on their own, without her. And for awhile Kyle was doing pretty good with it, but his dad was resulting in a bottomless pit, wasn't his finest moments. The moment he got the call from Nathan, asking him to come back to Tree Hill, was definitely a defining moment because that would set off tons of emotions, ones that KYle didn't even know existed. Then there was the time he told Brooke that he loved her, which would always be a bad thing or a good thing in his mind, it all depended on what day you asked him. When he accepted the family business, and wanted to be apart of it, was definitely something that would rule his life for what was to come. There was no basketball, which was what he wanted his future to be more than anything. It was something he worked his whole life for, proving to himself and to others that he could do it, only to have it taken away by one decision. As childish as it sounded, he was taking back that decision, and planning his life the way he wanted to, not taking what he could get. Kyle was never like that, and he never would be.

Standing next to his cousin, Kyle never felt more nervous and anxious. There were tons of things running through his head, but all he could focuse on was the little silver cell phone that his uncle was talking through to Lorenzo. Kyle wasn't really familiar with him, didn't even know who he was exactly, but just the name set off this sense that he wasn't a nice person, obviously since he hurt an innocent girl. But Kyle had alot more riding in this than he thought he did. All he wanted was to follow through with what this guy wanted and be done with it. But this was the man who had hurt Brooke, someone that he loved so much, and someone who was laying in a hospital bed, in a comatose state. He could say that it was just part of the business, a dog eat dog world, but that wasn't right to him. He couldn't do anything, seeing as he didn't know a thing about mob wars, but he did know a little something about guns, and street smarts. So he would just do whatever this guy wanted, and hopefully be done with him was his preferable situation. But even Bevin would know that wasn't how it worked.

After a few seconds of Leo talking into the phone, he finally looked up at Kyle and Manny with an annoyed expression.

"He wants to talk to all three of us. Especially you," Leo said, looking at Kyle.

"Well, put him on then," Kyle challenged.

As soon as he did, he heard a malicious voice, one that held no reverence or respect to anyone but himself. It was a voice of a mobster, a bad one at that.

"You know, i am so glad that we're finally talking now Kyle. I've wanted to know you ever since i knew there was another Giovanni around somewhere. Looks like i'm getting my chance, but under bad circumstances," Lorenzo said through the phone, his voice echoing through the hallway.

"Look, there's no need for pleasantries, just tell us what you want and we'll be done with it," Kyle said.

Lorenzo laughed, "Yeaa that sounds about right. Daniella was always a feisty one. She was a smartass also, i guess you got that from her too. Yes, there is a certain thing i want at the moment, and that's for you to be gone. So, i have a propostition for all of you."

"And what would that be?" Manny asked.

"It's all very simple really. Kyle, you wanted tihs life didn't you? This was the life you chose, the one that you thought your grandfather would be proud of you for. So, i guess this is your chance to prove yourself. One war, one chance. If you kill at least one person on my side, i'll back down. If i hurt someone with you, i take over all the Giovanni territory in every part of the world, and you plan funeral arrangements for one of your loved ones. Simple enough right?"

There was nothing Kyle could do except look on in disbelief. It was surreal, the kind of deal that mobsters could make. It was like they didn't care, like nothing they said affected others at all. He knew that his family would never do that, kill somebody, but desperate times call for desperate measures, and sometimes you had to do whatever it takes to protect the people you love, and this was a time.

"Oh yea, and just so you know.. If you don't agree to this, if you say no, then i'll make sure that your father is next in line for a hit and run. And if i'm lucky, maybe he won't be in a hospital bed next time. I'm thinking more of a body bag," Lorenzo said harshly.

Manny scoffed and shook his head while Leo just stared straight ahead, like he wasn't even there. There were tons of things that KYle wanted to do. He wanted to punch something, kick something, do absolutely anything to make him forget what he'd just heard. If he didn't adhere to what Lorenzo wanted, his dad would be killed? It's not exactly something you hear in real life, more like godfather movies or the Sopranos, but not in small Tree Hill, that doesn't happen here. But apparently there's something new you learn everyday.

There was a decision to be made, and it had to be made quick. Time was running out, and this wasn't exactly something you could sleep on and get back to him later. It had to be deicided now, not tomorrow or anything other day. There had been alot of decision making athat Kyle's been needing to do lately, but none of them could top right now. It was like time had stood still, and all Kyle had was now to figure out his fate, and the fate of his family. There was a good chance that things would go alright, and Lorenzo would leave him alone. But then there was a chance that there wasn't, and someone could get killed. It was all too much for a teenage boy to handle, but definiing moments were Kyle's forte, and this was one of them.

"We'll do it," Kyle answered quietly.

Manny and Leo had broken out of their trances, and stared at Kyle in awe, like they didn't know he was there until now. Maybe they half expected them to have to make a decision, but it wasn't theirs to make, no matter how long they had been involved. It was all Kyle's decision. He had brought this scum to Tree Hill, and he would have to be the one to chase him out.

"What?" Lorenzo asked, almost confused.

"I saiid, we'll do it. We'll have the shootout. If we get one of your guys, you never come back, and you leave me alone. If you win, then we'll surrender out territory," Kyle said, louder this time.

"Hmm, sounds like you thought this through alot huh?"

"Yeaa i have. We'll do the war, but it has to be somewhere away from people, where an innocent person can get hurt. Deal?" KYle said, more confident this time.

"Alright, looks like we've got ourselves a deal. Because i have somewhere to be somewhere tomorrow, let's do it tonight. I've noticed Tree Hill has it's quiet evenings, plus there's this concert at the high school, so no one should be around. Be there at let's say 10? As soon as you get there, it starts, alright?"

"Yeaa, alright."

"Looks like we have ourselves a rumble. See you guys in 3 hours. Oh yeaa, and the place, that ratty old basketball court down by the river."

"The Rivercourt," KYle said to himself.

"Yeaa that one. Rivercourt at 10. See you then," Lorenzo said before hanging up.

KYle took a deep breathe before exhaling, this was all just too weird, too surreal for him to handle. He had just arranged a mob rumble in 3 hours, and he dind't know a single thing to do.

"I can't believe you did that," Manny said in disbelief.

"Yeaa, wel it's not like you guys said anything," KYle said, rolling his eyes and heading for the elevator.

"Well, you're not gonna actually be there are you? I mean yeaa, you're part of it, but you have no experience whatsoever with guns or anything," Manny said as they walked into the elevator.

"You're right, i don't know how to use guns all that well. BUt we've got three hours for you to just fill me in on the basics, i'm pretty sure i'll be fine."

"You really wanna do this?" Leo asked.

KYle shrugged, "I kind of have to. It was my mistake thinking i could handle something like this, and now that it's right in front of me, i have to do something. I have to prove to Lorenzo that i'm not just gonna run away and hide. And he also hurt Brooke, the girl i love, i'm not just gonna let that go either."

Manny sighed, "Alright, you already know what you're getting yourself into, so i'm not gonna bother listing all the risks, but yeaa, i'll let you in on the basics. I can't actually let you shoot until tonight, because people are still around. But i'll give you one of mine to practice holding and we'll go over techniques and stuff."

"Sounds good to me. I know you don't really think this is the best idea for me, but i'm gonna make things right," KYle said determined.

"I know you will."

During the whole conversation, Leo remained speechless, not saying anything, just staring off into space, beside himself. It was like he wasn't even there, not even listening to anything that had happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Umm Dad? You're okay with this right?" Manny asked, unsure of the answer.

"I've spent a good 18 years making sure that you would never be exposed to this, what we're in right now. You're making decisions that you shouldn't be making at your age Kyle. I promised your mother that i wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, no matter what. And i plan to do just that, whatever it takes. And i know, that wherever your mother is, she's proud because her son is now a man, and you're gonna do what you think is right, not just for you but for everyone. I could say i don't want you to do this because i don't want you getting hurt, but it's your decision to make. No one can force you what to do anymore, because it's all up to you. If you wanna do this, you know what's at stake, then do it, we'll all have your back," Leo said.

"I understand how you don't want me getting hurt, but letting me do it anyway. And i appreciate it from both of you. So, are we gonna do this or what?" KYle said, laughing slightly.

"Well, the first tihng we need to do is leave and go to our hotel and get all the things we'll be needing. Plus the guns are over there too so we'll be there for awhile," Manny explained.

"You mean, we're not coming back here?" Kyle asked.

"No, there's no point. We're gonna have to teach you how to fight in a mob war with only 3 hours," Leo explained.

"Umm can i just meet you guys at the hotel?" Kyle asked, stopping.

"Uhh why?" Manny asked.

Kyle sighed, "Look, i know what's at stake here. I'm not too familiar with this whole thing in real life but i've seen it on tv and in the movies. I know that there's a very good chance that something could happen to me, whether i get killed or just get hurt a little, but there's always a risk and i've accepted that. But the people i care about don't know a thing about it, except for 3 people. And those three people, they've got my back and they know the extent of this. BUt not the others, they have no idea what's going on and i can't just laeve them out in the dark if something happens to me. So, you guys head over to the hotel and i'll catch up later. I have to say goodbye to them."

"Alright, we'll just meet you there," Manny said as they walked the opposite way, leaving Kyle.

Walking down the long hallway, it felt like he was in the verge of dying, and wanted to say his last goodbyes, and in a way it was the truth. Kyle always thought that on his last moments on earth, he would be scared, or at least nervous of what was to come. But for some reason all he felt was tired yet ready. There were tons of guards and people that were going to protect him, but Kyle just felt that he should be prepared. In basketball, Kyle always went in thinking he was gonna win, because he had the ball in his hand, he was in control. He wasn't in control now, which was kind of refreshing.

He would have to say goodbye to his friends, the people that had he hung out with and who helped him in so many different ways. Yeaa, he didn't have alot of friends, but they were good ones and that was all that mattered to him. He didn't know if he hsould tell them last minute, so they know what to expect, or to just keep it a secret, and if something did happen to him, then he would let Nathan or Peyton tell everyone. It seemed like the last one was more promising, because if he were to tell them now, they might just convince him not to leave, and just stay with them. He would love to just do that, hang out with everyone, but if anything Kyle learned that sometimes you had to do stuff that you didn't want to do, it was apart of life.

Rounding the corner, he was relieved to see only Nathan and Peyton in the waiting room. They looked like they were in deep conversation, not really paying attention to anything but the other's words. He knew they were talking about him, about the whole situation. People like Peyton and Nathan were used to whacked out things happening to them, they grew up with those kind of things, but everytime another one occurred, it still took sometime to understand. Kyle had known about this for months and he still didn't have it all figured out and hopefully he wouldn't have to.

"Hey, where is everybody?" KYle asked, standing in front of the duo.

"They went out to get some food. Bad experience with the cafeteria," Nathan joked

"Yeaa i bet," Kyle said quietly, relishing in the humor.

"You okay? Something wrong?" Peyton asked, standing up and Nathan following her.

"Listen, things have suddenly got alot more complicated with the thing. Like alot more complicated, and i have something that i have to do tonight. And i'm not sure what's gonna happen to me," Kyle explained softly.

"So what do you mean by that? Like are you going out of town ... what?" Peyton asked anxiously. Nathan just looked on, already knowing what was going to happen.

Kyle sighed, "No i'm not going out of town. And i can't tell you guys alot about what's going on, but this is alot bigger than you and me, and i have to do what it takes to protect the people i care about right now. So, that means that i don't know if i'm going to live or die tonight."

"It's the war isn't it?" Nathan asked.

Kyle nodded.

"Are you serious? Kyle, you can't just tell us something might happen to you and then leave !" Peyton exclaimed.

"That's not what i want to do, but i don't know how else to say it okay? I'm not gonna sugarcoat it because it's something bad and dangerous, and i just don't want you guys to be surprised if something happens," kYle explained.

"Just tell us what you're going to do !"

Kyle looked at Nathan and sighed, "Lorenzo threatened me. He said he would continue to hurt or kill everyone i cared about unless i agreed to a war, just one. If all of our men come out alive, he leaves me alone. If they get me or someone else, he takes over all the Giovanni territory all over the world and my family goes poor."

"How do you know he's even telling the truth --"

"Because he just is Peyton. He's not bluffing i'm sure of it. Look, i don't know what else you want me to say except that i promise to be careful. But i can't tell you that i'm going to come out of this unscathed because i don't know that. After this i'm gonna leave and try to cram in as much as i know for tonight."

By this point Peyton had tears coming down her face and Nathan just stood there, still as stone.

"So basically you came to say goodbye?" Peyton sobbed.

"I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging," Kyle said, smiling softly as he gave Peyton a hug. He felt tears drip onto his shirt but he didn't care. Despite Peyton's mistakes, she was a good person, always there to help him, and tell him when to pull his head out of his ass.

"Promise me again that you'll be careful, and i mean super careful," Peyton mumbled.

"I promise that i will be super careful."

"And that you'll do everything in your power to come back," she said again.

"I promise Peyt," Kyle said before letting her go.

"See ya later man," Nathan siad as they shared a manly hug. Yeaa Nathan was definitely Kyle's best friend. They had lost touch over the years, but with Kyle's return, it was like he never left. Nathan was also around to tell him when he was wrong, and to just talk to him about stuff. Nathan was too old beyond his years.

"See ya. You're gonna be a great dad you know," Kyle said.

"I hope i will, which is why you need to come back, so you can tell that kid what a loser i am," Nathan joked.

"Yeaa, we can't have it thinking you're actually cool," Kyle laughed.

"So, where do you go from here?" Peyton asked.

"Actually, i was gonna go see Brooke before i leave," Kyle said, and suddenly the atmosphere got tense again.

"Well, don't let us keep you," Nathan said.

"Alright guys, i'll see ya soon," he said with a wave before walking down the hallway to the patients' rooms.

"You think he'll be okay?" Peyton asked.

Nathan smiled and nodded, "I think he's gonna be fine."

--------------------

His mother always said that people should save the best goodbye for last, because that meant that you had more reason to come back, if the most important person was the one you said bye to last. It was probably the reason why she had always said bye to him last before leaving for work in the mornings.

Saying bye to Brooke wasn't something that Kyle as unfamiliar to. He'd said goodbye the day he moved, and in a way he said goodbye when he said that he was gonna love her more than anyone. Each time had been heartfelt and heartbreaking to go through. He didn't understnad why it was so hard saying bye to her, nor did he really care at the time, but it now meant that she was the most improtant person to him, above all others. She mattered more to him than anything, maybe even basketball. And sometimes he didn't like to show it, but she would always have this hold on him, and he dind't want her to let go.

Up until now Kyle hadn't been in to see her. He kept on saying that he didn't want to see her in a rough state, or that it was too hard, but there was no excuse if he didn't go in and say goodbye. He didn't really like to think about never seeing her again, but it was a very possibilty that could happen. He had gone 2 years without seeing Brooke, and when he came back, it made all the worthwhile. But not seeing her ever again, was just unbearable. KYle didn't want to leave everybody, but you have to do what you have to do.

Kyle wasn't as taken aback as he thought he was gonna be. Probably because he imagined worse, or maybe because he was exaggerating the whole time, he didn't know. Brooke's face was in scratches, adn there was a bruise above her left eye, and a bandage over her right eyebrow. There were 3 IVs in her right arm, and then she had a wrap around her left one, which she probably sprained. He was sure there were other injurties on her body, just covered up. She was slightly paler oposed to her porcelin skin she had before. Still, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully like she always did, and was still beautiful.

Sitting next to her, holding her hand, there was nowhere else Kyle wanted to be. He wanted to beat himself up for not seeing her sooner. Sure, it was hard, but just being there made it all the wothwhile. He imagined she had been in this same position, holding his hand, when he was in the hospital. It might've been hard for her also, but she still came everyday, despite her falling relationship with Lucas.

Time was running out, and KYle had to go to the hotel and try to prepare as much as he could. He dind't wanna leave Brooke, but he had to get there and learn, and fight to get back to her, no matter what the costs. He had to say goodbye to Brooke now, and it would be one of the hardest things to do.

"I know you might be missed at me right now, because i haven't been in to see you. Or maybe you're glad that i haven't been in to see you, i don't really know how you feel about me right now. When i first got here, i say in one spot, not wanting to see you because i figured if i didn't see you, then it wouldn't be serious, that you would be okay. I want you to be okay, and so does everyone else, but ultimately it depends on your body, and what it wants to do. That's something you can't control. I can't tell you right now, but all i can say is that i hav esomething i need to take care of, and i don't know if i'll be back. I want to come back, but i'm not sure what will happen, which is why i'm here now, saying goodbye," Kyle said, looking away, trying to blink away the tears.

"These past few days have been absolute hell for me. I spent everyday wanting to be with you but knowing that i couldn't. I wanted so bad to tell you why i couldn't be with you, but i couldn't because i didn't want to hurt you, which i did in more ways than one. I've always thought i was a selfish person, everyone is, but i thought i would be doing something right by now getting involved with you, but somehow we're right where i didn't want us to be. I've been screwing up alot Brooke. And i got in way over my head and made a hasty decision, one that i regret and wish i couild take back. But i can't take it back now, so i'm fixing it, for you and for everybody else this is affecting. I never thought i would love someone so much. I thought i had that with Ali, but now that i tihnk about it, it wasn't anything like love, i wasn't in love with her because my heart was already with someone else, i just didn't know it. Ever since i came to that conclusion, i've been trying to figure out when, when did i fall in love with you? I coudln't figure that out either, until i realized that i've always felt that way, i just didn't realize it. I'm not sure if you felt the same way about me, but i'm pretty sure i loved you ever since i found out what that meant. And i know that i'll feel this way forever. That's something that i'm sure of. I'm sorry for hurting you, for breaking your heart, for leading you on. There's nothing i can say that can make it better, only that there was never a mometn that went by that i didn't want to be with you, even when we were fighting. Every moment that i spent with you was one of the best times of my life, and i'll always remember them, whether i'm with you or not. Remember when we were like 10? We were watching this girly show on MTV, and one of the questions this girl was asked was what she wanted in a man. And the girl said that she wanted someone who was hot and great in bed, which was probably what she wanted at the time. But you said that you wanted a guy who was kind and gave a rat's ass about you. Nathan kept on teasing you, saying that you'll never find a guy like that, but you just ignored him and said that there was a guy out there for you, and you would find him because people who are meant together always find their way in the end. I know you thought for a long time that Lucas was that guy for you, but i KNOW i'm the guy for you. I've known it, i just couldn't act out on it. Recently i've been proposed a deal, and i took a hard turn, picking the hard way. So i've got a deal for myself, but only you get to hear it. If i don't come back, i want you to know that no one will love you more than me, and that i will always watch out for you. If i do come back, then i will spend all my time, and do whatever it takes for you to see that i am the guy for you. I know right now it sounds pretty easy, but it won't once i tell you the truth, when i come back that is. I'm pretty sure you're gonna hate me, and not want to have anything to do with me. But i like a challenge, i've been challenged my whole life. I have to get going now, but hang in there and come back to everyone, they're a mess without you." "

I love you Brooke, don't ever doubt that," Kyle said before kissing her hand and leaving.

--------------------

Now that, was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. To actually pour out your feelings in such a short amount of time, that was a challenge within itself. But walking away from the person you love, not knowing if you'll see them again, that took the cake in just about everything.

Kyle felt stuck at the moment. He felt like he had just ran his car down a ditch, with no way for him to get out. Come to think of it, he's been feelings stuck for awhile now, only just realizing it. It was weird having to say goodbye to the people he cared about the most because he really didn't know what was gonna happen next. They were still going to be in the hospital, and he was going to be putting his life on the line.

Right about now Kyle felt like he was in way over his head, once again. When he really thought about it, it was pretty much impossible for him to learn how to shoot a gun in only three hours, it just didn't seem plausible to him. But it was just what he had to work with at the moment. Whenever something bad or discomforting had ever happened to him, he learned to adapt to what he had, not want what he couldn't, because it sucked when you don't get it. Life didn't really care what you wanted, or what you had. It's only job was to continue to move forward, and you were either in it to win it, or left behind.

For a long time Kyle beat himself up, blaming people for his mistakes and trying to fight his life and the way it was. And just because bad things had happened to him in the past, life kept on moving along. And Kyle realized that he was gonna win it all. He was going to have a good career and a family, and just live a great life. That would mean that he won the game of life. And within the game of life there were other games that came along.

There was basketball, a game that kind taught Kyle in a certain way. It made him realize that you can't do things by yourself, sometimes everyone needs a bit of help. And you're not always going to come out on top. Basketball had been apart of Kyle's life for as long as he could remember. Then he realized what it felt like to not have it apart of him anymore, to not be able to go further in basketball like he wanted to. It wasn't a good feeling to have.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had made that deal with himself, but he knew it was someting he wanted to follow. He also didn't expect to be telling Brooke that he was the guy for her, and that he was going to try to get her back. That wasn't what he had planned on doing at all. But it just came to him, out of nowhere. But he was thankful anyway because it gave him more incentive. Originally he came to say an actual goodbye, but instead he flipped it around, so that he was telling her that he wanted to be with her, adn he was going to try. He gave a rat's ass.

In a way Brooke came out of nowhere, or more like their feelings came out of nowhere. For so long he had thought of Brooke as a really good friend, and nothing more. Then later on he didn't really know what to think of her, because they hadn't talked in awhile. Then once agian he thought of her as a friend. But things had escaladed to even more, and Kyle didn't even see it coming. It hit him like a ton of bricks, and he tried to hide it for the longest time, telling himself that it wasn't true, and that he shouldn't feel that way. Then it got to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore, all those feelings were dripping out of him.

Sure, loving Brooke came with a price. And there were guys out there that were proof of that. One being Lucas. BUt soemtimes you just need to take a plunge and go for it. If you keep your feelings hidden like that, it's only going to hut you more. Loving Brooke came with stupid arguments, tiring mindgames and nights wondering how to fix things. Then there was the goodness of it all. For Brooke to just look at him with all that love and adoration, that made all the bad stuff absolutely worth it.

Which was exactly why he had to come back. All the doubts and all the anxiety was out the window. There wasn't any room for being scared, or feelings like you couldn't do it because that was for people that are weak. And Kyle was pretty sure he had proved that he wasn't a weak person. Before he had said that he didn't want to go in thinking he would win, because what if he was disappointed? SUre, that was something to think about. But completely bullshit. What the hell was he thinking? He was basically setting himself his own grave. Right now he felt stupid for that because it wasn't a show of strength, but one of a coward. So Kyle had his coward moment, now he had to draw himself away from that and actually be brave about things, not just for himself, but for his family and everyone else that cared about him.

There wasn't anymore time left for him. It was crunch time for Kyle. All he had right now was a gun and instructions pouring out of Manny's mouth. Yeaa, it was alot of stuff coming to his ears at a time, but he was taking in everything. If he was like this for school all the time, he would definitely be the valedictorian, and give Haley a run for her money.

The whole time Kyle kept on hearing Eminem's song Mosh in his head over and over again. It was like backround music to his movie. The song made sense to him right now. It was what he needed to hear to get all the nerves and all the fright out of him. Because yeaa, he was scared of what was gonna happen. He didn't want to die, he still had alot more to live for, and alot more things to accomplish, which was why he was shaking it all off and letting it roll off his shoulders.

Kyle wasn't really a fan of english literatue, but he remembered reading a book, Julius Cesear.He'd also heard Lucas talking about it alot, he was a big english dude. From the book, and from Lucas, he had heard the phrase, "There is a tide in the affairs of men. WHich, taken by the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in misery." At first KYle didn't really understand it, not getting the whole Shakespeare talk, but right now it made perfect sense to him. It meant that life was too short, and that you should take chances and fight for what you want and take what you want, because if you don't you're not really living. You're just accepting what life has handed to you. And sometimes life makes you doubt yourself, and doubt everything you've stood for, but there comes a time, a moment. when you have to prove that you can win.

This was Kyle's moment.


	37. What You Don't Know Won't Hurt

Alright so before i go any further i just want to explain why i was considering putting this story on hiatus, because some people seemed to have "figured out" my reason for writing, reviews. That's not the truth. The only reason i ask for reviews is because i don't think people are actually reading them, or don't like them. So i spend all day thinking of ideas that are actually good, and then when i post a chapter, i get like 4 reviews. Sure, maybe it's not fair to all my other readers, but it's definitely not fair to me. And if you have criticism for me, make sure you're an ACTUAL fanfic writer. I'm all up for advice and things you'd like to see, so just submit a review of email me. 

Okayy so now that i'm done with that, this is more of the action chapter more than anything. Originally i wanted this chapter just to be about Kyle and the whole war that's going on, but i decided to add some parts with Nathan and Peyton talking, along with another one you're just going to have to read ahead to find out lol. I'm not too familiar with weapon talk but i do watch alot of mob movies and General Hospital so i have a small idea of what to expect with this kind of stuff. I'm not going to make it too graphic, just because ti might make me faint lol. But yeaa, someone's going to get hurt, or killed, on one side, FYI.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

At this point Kyle didn't think he'd ever soaked in as much information as he did. In the past three hours he had learned proper gun movement, technique, how to shoot, shoot from hidden places, and quick wit, which he thoght he already had. He wasn't sure if he would remember all of it whenever he needed to, but he was pretty sure he had it all down. He worked good under pressure. Now all he had to do was wait, which was something he was not good at. He was sitting in the backseat of Uncle Leo's Navigator, waiting anxiously in the hotel parking lot.

"Okay, umm not to sound dumb or anything but why are we still here? I mean, shouldn't we already be at the Rivercourt?" Kyle asked.

"Well yeaa, if it was just us. Half of our guards are meeting us here, and then the other half are already stationed at the Rivercourt, hidden," Manny said, pulling on black gloves.

"Will I be needing that?" KYle asked hopefully.

"Yup, Here's your pair," Leo said, throwing back a pair of thick black gloves.

Pulling on the gloves, Kyle couldn't help but stifle a laugh. It was kind of funny what he was about to do. He was a freaking teenager, not even graduating, and he already planned a mob war, breaking out in his home town. Definitely not something you do everyday. Apart of him wanted to pinch himself, to see if he was dreaming. He really wished he was dreaming.

"Nervous?" Manny asked.

"A little," Kyle said.

"Well, hopefully this will be the last time you'll be doing this," Manny laughed.

"Yeaa, I'm counting on it."

"Just remember what i said. Stay down at all times. Have your gun ready, and be aware of everything around you. You never know when someone's gonna sneak up," Manny warned.

"I remember all of it. Now all I have to do is remember it while I'm out there."

"You'll get it."

"Hopefully. Gosh, this is just so weird. I really can't believe I'm doing this right now," KYle said, shaking his head.

"Yeaa well I can't believe I'm letting you do this," Leo said from the front seat.

"One time only thing Uncle Leo. Then, I'm done."

"Good. You've caused too much trouble for me anyway," Leo laughed.

Kyle laughed before leaning his head back. It was hard to imagine today even happened. He had a meeting with Duke, who was impressed with him, which was about the only good thing that happened, and even that didn't seem to matter as much. Then Brooke being in the hospital just really tore him down. Now he has to part take in a mob war that he only had three hours to prepare for. Kyle just wanted tonight to be over and done with so he could go on with his life. He really wanted to call Nathan and see how Brooke was doing, but doing that would only make it that much harder to go through with this. If all went well, Kyle would come and visit her everyday until she woke up, and then the battle for her would begin, or wouldn't. He would still have to tell her what he had been hiding for months, and he knew she wasn't going to take it well.

"Alright, they're here," Leo said. Two black SUVs pulled into the hotel parking lot, all windows tinted black. You could tell alot of guys were in each car, just by the size of it. Kyle felt kind of bad for them. They were risking their lives tonight, and might be getting hurt or worse. It was possible that they might get shot, the perpetrator thinking it was KYle, but he hoped not.

"So, are we going yet?"

"Chill out cousin. We still have like 15 minutes left."

"I know, it's just that I like really want to go ahead and do this already," Kyle said.

"Just wait five more minutes and then we'll be leaving. So we should probably get our guns and stuff from the back," Manny said, hopping out of the car and running around to the trunk. KYle followed, the trunk opened to reveal tons of weapons and other proper necessities. Kyle and Manny both had a 9mm Cougar silver gun along with bullet belts attached to their waists. Both slipped on a bullet proof vest, 2 inches thick for good measure.

"It's gonna be hard to shoot us right?" Kyle asked.

"In the torso area, you better believe it. These are the best vests on the market right now," Manny explained.

"Guys wrap it up we're leaving," Leo called from the front of the car.

"Coming !" Manny called. KYle followed Manny back into the car.

"Wait ! Shouldn't I call my dad right now? I mean, don't you think he'd want to know that his son is taking part in a mob war with the biggest asshole in the world?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"You know, I don't think it would be too wise if you were to tell him, if you want to still do this. And it's not like we're going to let you go out there yourself," Leo said.

Kyle nodded, "Yeaa that makes sense. I just don't want him running after my ass when we're all done."

"Something tells me he'll be more glad to see you alive." Manny said as they drove out of the parking lot.

--------------------

Peyton and Nathan had remained in the same spot for the last three hours, not moving. The others had come back and went in to see Brooke, but Peyton and Nate remained in the waiting room, going over what had happened earlier, their goodbye to Kyle. It was hard not imagining Kyle around anymore. Nathan wouldn't have someone to shoot hoops with and just talk about everything to. The same went for Peyton. She oculdn't picture not having Kyle around to tell her she wasn't as screwed up as she thought, and it basically backed up her theory that people always leave. They didn't like thinking about it, they shouldn't, but they couldn't help but wonder, what if.

"I still can't believe he's doing this," Peyton said, staring at the corner of the room.

"Me neither. But there's Kyle for you, always trying to do what's right for everybody else, even if it kills him. He's the martyr, not me," Nathan said quietly.

"Do you think...?" Peyton asked, not wanting to say it.

Nathan shook his head vigorously, "No he can't. Kyle's not giving up, we know him. And there is no way in hell he would leave Brooke at a time like this."

"I know, but i'm so scared for him. And guilty too. I mean, he's doing this so we can all be safe."

"Yeaa, I'm not even sure if I would do that. BUt he's going to be okay Peyton. We just have to believe in him."

"I do believe in him. It's just those other guys that worries me. Come on Nathan, they're going to do whatever it takes."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that KYle isn't going to do the same. The guy's nice and all, but he can play dirty when he wants to," Nathan laughed.

"I can't believe you're laughing about this Nathan !" Peyton said, slapping his arm.

"Okay okay i'm sorry. But I don't want to feel sad about this when i know KYle's going to be alright. There's no point. Kyle has all my confidence, and i believe that he's going to fight like hell. So please stop worrying."

"Let's not talk about this. What are we going to do when the others ask where he went?" Peyton asked.

"Well we're definitely not going to tell them the truth. Haley's my wife, but i can't tell her about this. I think the best thing would be to keep quiet about the whole thing," Nathan said.

"What if they get suspicious?" Peyton asked worried.

"They might be worried, but come on Peyt, are they really going to think Kyle's taking part in a mob war?" Nathan asked.

"No, not really. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

"Ya think?" Natan said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

--------------------

So far the group had been driving for about five minutes, but to Kyle it felt like eternity. Never in his life had he been as nervous as he was now. From what he could remmeber, he'd played in hundreds of games, some more important than others. All those times he'd been nervous of course, but not so he was sweating already, and his kness were shaken down to his toes. Kyle was never a nervous person, and when he was, he would never let you see it. BUt right now he didn't really care who could tell or not. Right now one thing that Kyle could focuse on was the strategy. He might have no experience in what he was about to do, but he knew all the right spots where he was be easily hidden, but yet have the open shot. Obviously anywhere near the court will not help you at all, seeing as there's nothing to hide behind. You could try to and hide under the bench and the bleachers, but that won't really help you right because you can't leave without getting out in the open. The places that Kyle thought would be a safe bet was either behind the car or near a bush somewhere. There weren't that many places, but that was all ther was. Lorenzo might not have been from around there, but he definitely was smart.

The car came to a stop at the corner. Looks like they were waiting for something. Already parked at the Rivercourt was two black cars, men in black already out and patrolling. Kyle almost felt bad for them because there were already about 15 guards already hidden around them.

"Why'd we stop?" Kyle whispered.

"Waiting for the go ahead from one of the guards already posted. He sends the first shot, it officially begins. To make sure you don't get hurt, as soon as it starts we're rolling in there," Manny explained.

"Listen i was thinking, and i think we should all stay behind the car. I know this place, there's not that many places to hide, unless you wanna climb up a tree," Kyle warned.

"He's right. We should just stay behind the car or around a bush. There's not way we could go anywhere else and not get hurt," Leo agreed.

"So, when's the guard gonna shoot?"

"As soon as he gets the chance. Right now nobody's making a move, just one little noise then they're gonna know someone's already there. Then they're just gonna be shooting at random things. We just wait until one of them feels comfortable enough, and has a clear shot."

"Wow, I didn't know this took alot of thinking."

"It takes more than you think," Manny smirked.

"How long will this take again?"

"Not long, maybe about an hour. If there's no fooling around, we could have someone down in about half an hour," Leo said from the front.

"YEaa, that way you can be on your way back to the hospital and see Brooke," Manny winked.

"I really shouldn't be thinking about Brooke right now. I might be worthless."

"Ehhh I don't think you'd be that worthless. You're doing this for her aren't you?"

Kyle nodded, "For Brooke, and everybody else I care about."

"Then that's all you need to get back to them," Manny said, clapping Kyle's back.

All of a sudden a static sound was heard from the passenger seat. It was the walkie talkie that Leo had been carrying around with him. Kyle guessed the guard that was going to shoot first had the other one. He was probably letting them know that it was about to start in a little bit. Leo started talking quietly through the walkie talkie, making sure that he would be hard to overhear. After a breif moment he threw the walkie talkie back in the passenger seat before putting the car in drive.

"Are we going now?" Kyle asked.

"No, but we will be in about two minutes. I'm just pulling up a little bit farther so we'll get there faster," Leo said.

"Why two minutes? Why not now?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"Because our guard just said all of them are pacing around in random areas, then returning to the court. He's going to wait until about five of them reach the basketball court before shooting, that way he can get more than one in an open space," Leo explained.

"Smart guards," Kyle mumbled.

So once again waiting, KYle was left with nothing but his 9mm and his thoughts. By this time he wasn't as nervous as before. His adrenaline was pumping, heart racing, he felt like he could do this for the first time that night. Manny was right, if he in in himself that he was doing this for everybody he cared about, then he couldn't lose. All he had to do was keep calm and know why he was here to be alright in the end.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden shot. It was so loud and just powerful that KYle could've sworn he felt it through his chest. Pretty soon he forgot eveyrthing that he was just thinking about and all he had in his mind was everything Manny had told him. Right after the gunshot there came a series of them, coming from all different angles. Leo put the car in drive and went 0 to 60, hauling the car all the way to the court and stopping in the grass between the road and the concrete court with the other car followed closely behind them.

"Alright KYle let's put it this way. Go balls to the walls, but be careful about it," Manny said lightly as he opened the car door. There were bullets flying everywhere, gunpowder evaporating, and hushed yells heard throughout the place. But the only thing Kyle could concentrate on was the big ass tree about 10 feet away from where the car was parked. If he was fast enough, he would make it to the end without anyone knowing it and get there safely, and also be able to see everything right in front of him, so that there were no surprised in store.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you got the occupied," Kyle said. Manny didn't even have a chance to say anything before Kyle sprinted all the way to the bush in about four seconds. Suicides really did pay off in some way. The car behind them had scattered across the court, but four remained behind their car. Manny was behind another tree, turning around and shooting every so often while Leo stayed at the car, using the door as a shield. Kyle didn't know what was going on, but he saw bullets coming from bushes and all the way up in trees, such random places. But before he knew it, he felt a sudden push from the tree, and realized that someone had tried shooting him. At first he was shocked as hell, but he quickly got over the fright and was pissed if anything.

Kyle quickly stuck his body out and aimed for whoever was closest. The power it had almost made him drop the gun. The vibrations were crazy, completely taking over his arm. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He was pretty sure he didn't hit the guy, but he hoped it had been close to scare him. It was dark as hell outside, and he was hoping nobody could recognize him because if they did, everyone would be gunning for him. He couldn't exactly tell how long they had been out, but it seemed like it was just beginning when he heard someone yell from his left. It seemed like Leo had taken a hit to the leg or something, which made one man down.

Then out of nowhere he saw one man come in with a humungous gun. It tooked somewhat like a paintball gun, except actually real, pointing it towards the car. The guy was either aiming for the car, or for Manny, but he was pretty sure it was the second one. Kyle looked around, trying to figure out what to do. He sure as hell couldn't shoot him, because that just wasn't a smart thing to do. Then he saw where the guy was standing, under the court light, which hadn't been changed in years, which meant it was faulty and liable to fall down. Kyle carefully aimed for the light and pulled the trigger. He didn't even have time to think before the light smashed and fell, heading towards the guy's head. Dude didn't even have time to think before he crashed in a heap on the hard concrete. He was definitely going to have a headache in the morning.

--------------------

Once agian the others were out in the waiting room this time while Nathan and Peyton were in Brooke's room. Peyton was talking to her right now while Nathan just stood backed up against the wall. It would be a shame if Brooke woke up and there was no Kyle.

"Hey Nate what time is it?" Peyton asked.

He checked his watch, "11:15."

Peyton sighed. So far it had been almost four hours since she had last seen Kyle, and by then she was getting worried. She knew that he might've wanted to take some time and regroup from what he'd just been through, but she just wanted to see him walk out of the elevator and straight to Brooke's room. It had been long enough and she was missing him already. Lord only knows the questions that would be on Brooke's mind. She knew that the others were questioning their appearances, but Peyton didn't have an answer for them. She didn't think they would really expect her to be happy, Peyton was always a depressed and disturbed person. Nathan was a different story.

Right now Nathan was trying to stay calm and collected, but he was out of his mind with worry. It had been hours since they had last heard from Kyle, and so far not even a phonecall had reached them. If something bad had happened, he figured his uncle of cousin would've called everyone with some news, but he could never be sure. Nathan felt bad for not telling his wife, but he just didn't see how he could do it without her freaking out and stressing. It would be bad for the baby, and who knows what Haley's hormones were up to today. That would be the second thing he'd ever lied to his wife about, and it was killing him. But a promise was a promise, and Kyle was doing this so everybody around him would be safe, including Haley, so he didn't think it was that bad.

Brooke was still in the same condition, though the doctors said that her recovery was very promising. Nathan wanted to believe that, and it might be true, but he knew all Brooke needed was for Kyle to be there with her. Instead he had only been in once, but he couldn't blame him. It's hard seeing someone you love hurt physically. He just hoped Kyle could make it back.

"I want her to wake up so bad," Peyton said.

"We all do. It's just going to take time," Nathan said.

"But what if she doesn't Nathan? I mean, yeaa she's getting stronger by the hour, but what if she can't get out of it?"

"Peyton i'm going to tell you the same thing i told you about Kyle. Just like we need to believe in Kyle, we need to believe in Brooke as well. You can't expect her to get better if you think she's gonna die any minute," Nathan was tiredly. Peyton had been a wreck all day and it was just starting to catch up to him.

"Yeaa you're right sorry. It's just that my head's everywhere right now," Peyton laughed.

"I know what you mean. I think we're all on edge, especially me and you."

"Carrying this huge thing is hard to do. I have no idea how Kyle's been living with it by himself."

"Kyle's not like everybody else," Nathan smiled.

"That's for sure. We just need Brooke to realize that so she'll break up with Lucas already."

"I don't know. Do you really think she's gonna break up with him?" Nathan asked. He was kinda hot and cold with the whole situation. Nathan knew that Kyle loved Brooke, always had and always will. The only problem was that Brooke didn't know about Kyle's secret, and she would be mad as fire when she found out. Lucas on the other hand, was infatuated with Brooke, and everything about her. BRooke loved him too, but she didn't know which guy was more important to her. And Nathan kinda felt bad for his brother, and for Brooke. She had a huge decision to make, and not everyone would be okay with it.

"I wish she would. Brooke deserves someone like Kyle. Lucas isn't the one for her."

Nathan cocked his eyebrow, "Yenno not too long ago you thought Lucas was the one for you."

"Yeaa, but i've been thinking and maybe Lucas isn't meant to be with someone in Tree Hill. Maybe he hasn't met her yet," Peyton shrugged.

"Could be, but we shouldn't talk about it with Brooke present," Nathan smirked, looking at Brooke. She looked asleep, but you could never know with her.

Peyton laughed, "Yeaa you're right. Sorry Brooke."

Then all of a sudden Brooke's hand started to move, her fingers moving stiffly. Nathan was the first to notice.

"Peyton," Nathna said in a hushed whisper, walking over to Peyton.

"What?"

"Look, Brooek's moving her hand," he said, pointing to Brooke. ANd just like that her whole right arm was moving every so often and her eyes started fluttering while Nathan and Peyton looked on in amazement.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked. Brooke's eyes opened and winced at the lighting. Her eyes were glazed over, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked, he voice hoarse.

"In the hospital. You got ran over by a car," Nathan said softly.

She nodded her head, keeeping her eyes closed, like she was trying to remember something.

"Where's Kyle?"

Peyton and Nathan looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Uhh he had to go out for a little bit," Nathan said.

"I need to talk to him .. he was here earlier .. said he did something bad ..."

"I'm sure he'll be here in a little bit Brooke. In the mean time we'll go get the doctor to check you out and let eveyrone else see you," Nathan said gently, motioning for Peyton to follow him. She patted Brooke's hand before leaving.

"So i guess we should come up with an excuse," Peyton said as soon as she closed the door.

"I know. But what do we tell her?"

--------------------

He craned his neck to get a better look at everything. So far everything seemed to get be in control. Less and less men were present on the other side, but there was no telling what else they had in store. ANd it looked like they had his answer. Just when Kyle thought things were calm, three men came from behind their car with what looked like a thick metal stick of some sort. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it couldn't have been good, he knew that much. They handed all three of them to a guy with a weird looking gun, and slid them into the weapon. Kyle took an extra hit at one of the guys and got him in the leg just as Manny had took the same guy in the chest. He was a goner. There were bodies sprawled across the Rivercourt, some moving around in pain, some not moving at all.

The guy with the weird gun pointed the gun straight at the car, and Kyle knew that it wasn't just an ordinary gun.

"KYLE GET IN THE CAR ! IT'S A BOMB !" Leo had yelled to him and aborted to the other car that the guards had come in. Now it all made sense. It was probably some sort of gun that would shoot the bomb and wherever it ended up at, that's where it destroyed everything. And Kyle wasn't about to be in the middle of it. He really had to haul ass since the car already started turning around, guys running towards it, climbing in.

Manny and Kyle just looked at each other before sprinting, trying to chase the car. He heard the gun shoot off and heard the bomb cutting through the air before going off. The impact was so strong Kyle flew in the air and collided with bare concrete, before quickly getting up and running again. The car kept on moving, and KYle and Manny kept on running. Manny was the first to reach the back of the car when the second bomb went off, hitting dead air. Kyle couldn't even breathe anymore, and he thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest, and he was sure he was bleeding, but he kept on hauling ass all the way. He knew the last bomb was about to go off. Finally he reached the bumped of the car and jumped on it, hanging on for dear life. Sure, the guy hadn't aimed for them completely, but there was a very big possibility he wouldn't miss this time. If his gun was strong enough, he could meet the bomb right in the middle of nowhere, and not even get anyone hurt. He cautiously aimed the gun at the bomb that was soaring through the air. Whne it collidid, boyy it collided. The noise was soo loud he wouldn't be surprised if it had woken up the whole town. But at least no one got hurt by it. He continued to hang on the back, watching for any stragglers. After about two minutes he decided to climb through the back and observe the damage.

First off there was alot more people in the SUV than he'd expected, and all of them were dressed in black and bullet proof vests. And they all were Italian of Latin of some sorts, which proved to be kinda funny. Everyone was breathing deeply and their foreheads glistening. Some had cuts in all sorts of places, and a couple even had little bullet grazes on their arms and legs.

"You alright Kyle?" Manny asked, sitting next to him taking off his gloves.

"Yeaa, yeaa i think i'm good," Kyle said, catching his breathe.

"So, how was your first shoot out?"

"Actually it was kinda fun," Kyle smirked, causing the whole car to laugh.

"Yeaa that's because you claimed like the best spot ever. We others had to squirm," Manny joked.

KYle shrugged, "Hey, i know that place better than all of you guys. It ain't my fault."

"Suree. Dengg man, you got a big cut on your forehead," Manny said, wincing as he stared at it.

"That bad?" Kyle said, touching his forehead before quickly pulling it backk from the sting.

"Yup, good thing we're going to the hospital. You can get it checked out then"

"Wait, why are we going to the hospital? Aren't people going to be suspicious?"

"Well they're not going to the hospital, you are. We're gonna head over to one about 30 minutes from here," Manny explained.

"Alright, then what happens?"

"You go back to your life. You did what you needed to do, you're free."

"Really?"

"YEaa, that's what you wanted right?"

"Yeaa, it is, just kinda weird," Kyle said quietly. After tonight he realized a certain fearlessness he had, something thta he never thought he had inside himself. It was a big accomplishment for him. He really felt bad for hurting people, but they were a threat to him and others so he did what he had to do.

"You won't miss it," Manny said, "Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it."

Now that the night was finally drawing to a close, he just wanted to get back to the hospital and see everybody.

"Here you go Kyle," Leo said, pulling up in front of the hospital.

"Alright. So will I see you guys before you leave?" Kyle asked, climbing out of the car.

"YEaa we'll stop by before we take off," Leo said, "Now it's off to getting a bullet removed from my foot."

"Good luck with that," Kyle laughed.

"Kyle catch !" Manny yelled from the trunk. Kyle caught a small duffel bag. Inside was a pair of jeans, K Swisses, and a hard black case. He looked up questioningly.

"The jeans and shoes are yours. Must've been kidna hard running in those," Manny said, pointing to his dress shoes, and slacks. He had took off his black shirt and was left in only a black undershirt, "Put the gun inside the case. We'll pick it up next time we see you."

"Alright thanks guys," Kyle said as they drove off. He hid his gun under his shirt as he waited for an elevator and quickly got in one alone. As soon as he pressed the 4th floor be whipped off his shoes and pants and begun to put on his jeans and slip on his shoes. The elevator door had opened as soon as he was stuffing the rest of his clothes in the duffel bag.

Nathan and Peyton were just sitting down while the others had rushed off happily to Brooke's room. Kyle knew that she had woken up. Peyton was grinning from ear to ear and Nathan was breathing a sigh of relief before looking around. Once he saw Kyle he tapped Peyton and motioned to follow him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kyle said lightly as Peyton jumped into his arms.

"Damn it's about time you got here !"

"I know, I was running kinda late."

"So, how'd everything go?" Nathna asked as they stood in the waiting room.

"As good as can be expected. I'll never see the Rivercourt the same way again," Kyle sighed and explained the story to Peyton and Nathan. By the time he was done both had their jaws hanging open.

"I can't believe you did that !" Peyton exclaimed.

"Well it was the only way. I'll pay for the damages."

"And you look beat up," Nathna said, pointing at the cut on his forehead, "Looks pretty deep man."

"Oh yeaa, it was from when i collided with the ground," Kyle dismissed.

"Well, Brooke's awake."

"I kinda figured that," Kyle smiled just he heard everyone leaving the room, noise of excitement and happiness making their way towards them.

"Shit Kyle ! Look at you !" Peyton said, standing up.

"What?"

"Okay well first of all you're still wearing your bullet vest and have a gun in your pocket !" Peyton said sarcastically. Noticing this Kyle tore off his vest and threw it to Nathan who caught it and stuffed it in his bag. Then he took his gun and stuck it in the back waitband of his jeans and covering it with his shirt since Nathna wouldn't catch it from him.

"KYle you're back !" Haley said.

"Yeaa i just got back actually. Good that Brooke's awake," Kyle smiled, playing along.

"The doctors just finished seeing her. You guys can go in if you want," Haley offered as everyone sat down.

"Woaa dude, what happened to your head?" Lucas asked, pointing at it.

"Oh this, just banged my head, wasn't looking where i was going," KYle laughed nervously.

"Might wanna get that checked out," Haley said.

"I will. No better place to be," Kyle said, heading towards the hallway with Nathan and Peyton following.

Haley and Lucas just looked at each other confused before sitting down and relaxing. Brooke was going to be okay and that was all that mattered.

--------------------

"Okay that was sooo close," Peyton chuckled as they made their way into Brooke's room.

"YEaa I almost got caught if Nathan would've just caught the damn gun."

"Whatever, there's no way in hell I would've caught a gun that you threw in the air to me," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Just saying, it would've been easier."

"WEll not everybody goes out and fights in mob wars all the time."

"Trust me that's the last time. It was fun, but I don't think i'll be taking part in anything like that again."

"Good cause I nearly slapped Peyton because she was worrying so much," Nathan laughed.

"Dudee shut up !" Peyton said, slapping Nathan for the second time that night.

They entered the room to see Brooke's bed slightly up. She was looking out the window and seemed more awake and alert.

Nathan motioned for them to go in when Peyton stopped him and nodded towards Kyle, who looked on not paying attention to them.

"On second thoguht we'll give you two some time," PEyton said, grabbing Nathan and backing out of the room. KYle didn't really care all that much, in fact he wasn't even paying attention.

As he stepped into the room BRooke turned her focuse towards him. SHe looked tired, but not tired enough to light up at the sight of him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," Brooke said, her voice still hoarse.

"How're you feeling?" KYle asked, pulling up a chair.

"Better now," Brooke said, reaching for his hand.

"What happened to your head?" Brooke asked, concern in her voice.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the amount of times people had asked him that question in the past 5 minutes.

"Nothing just wasn't looking where i was going," Kyle said.

"Looks pretty bad."

"It looks worser than it feels."

Brooke nodded, dismissing the whole thing. Instead the brunette had another thing on her mind. She had heard everything Kyle had said to her while she had been asleep, and she was more than happy, she was ecstatic, with only one problem. SHe knew he was hiding something, and she was guessing it wasn't good.

"Hey, I umm heard you when you said you made a mistake. What was it?"

Kyle's head snapped up at the mention of his conversation earlier with her earlier. Had she heard all the other stuff he said to her? She had heard the part about him making a bad decisions, and now she wanted to know about it. At this point Kyle had no idea what to tell her. He wasn't going to tell her the truth now, it was just too soon.

"Umm you know, i just made a bad decisions handling some stuff. That's why i was out, taking care of it," Kyle explained as lightly as he could.

Brooke nodded, deciding to look into it later.

"That's good. So everything okay now?"

Kyle smiled and nodded, "Yeaa everything's okay now."

And everything was okay. He had been in a shootout and survived it thankfully. And now he was here sitting with Brooke, there was nothing wrong with him at the moment. Sure, his head felt like it was being split open by the second, but besides that, he hadn't felt better in a long time.

"It took you long enough to fix everything," Brooke teased.

"Yeaa well i had to run a few errands."

"You must've screwed up big time then."

"Not screwed up, just being hasty and impulsive," Kyle siad defensively.

"Fine. You must've made an impulsive move to take you hours to fix it."

Kyle laughed, "Oh you have no idea."

"You know i heard everything you said right?" Brooke asked, looking at him.

"Everything?" Kyle winced.

"Yup. Actually i would've cried if i wasn't so drugged and asleep."

"Yeaa well, i didn't mean to make you cry."

"Did you mean it?"

"Which part?"

"All of it. Uncluding your self proclaimed promise," Brooke grinned.

"Yes i meant all of it. And yeaa, i meant every bit of that promise."

"Well, you might wanna get to work. Lucas has a track record for fighting for me, you think you can handle that?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeaa i'm pretty sure i can handle that. Plus, i actually love you, which makes it twice as hard for him."

"Why's that?"

"Because like i said before, no one will ever love you as much as I do."

"Well, looks like this is your chance to prove it," Brooke smirked. Before she knew it, Kyle had leaned out of his chair and pressed his lips against hers. Brooke was shocked at first, she never knew Kyle as the spontaneous type, but found herself responding to the kiss, despite her relationship with Lucas. She didn't want to be a cheater, but she found herself drawn to Kyle everytime she came in contact with him.

"That proof enough?" KYle asked, pulling away from her.

"It's getting there," Brooke laughed.

It seemed like the past couple of hours never happened. Like he hadn't been at the Rivercourt less than an hour ago, wiping gunpoweder off his pants. Being with Brooke made him forget even the most crucial moments of his life, that was how much power she had over him. But it seemed like he held the same amount over her too. Personally Kyle was never one to kiss another man's girl, but this wasn't just some random girl KYle wanted to hook up with. This was THE girl. And he would do whatever it takes to make her realize he was THE guy.

Touching the gun behind his back, Kyle knew his secret could wait.


	38. What You Do Know Will Hurt More

Thanks for the reviews. The war thing wasn't exactly as physical as i wanted it to be but i think it worked out in the end. I mainly wanted Kyle's thoughts of the whole thing and not just action parts. Also glad you guys liked the Bryle scene at the end. I wasn't really planning on doing it but it seemed appropriate, but kind of forbidden lol. I read thruogh the chapter like two times and the whole situation was kinda put in a way so that it was kinda funny. Wasn't really what i planned on doing but okay lol. 

With this chapter i'm skipping ahead about a week, when Brooke gets out of the hospital. Also Kyle has to decide when and how he's gonna tell Brooke that he was the cause of her being run over lol. Finding himself in sticky situations all the time lol. SHould be interesting. Now i know i said this fic was deifnitely a Bryle, but then i realized that Kyle had to tell Brooke everything so that might sidetrack the couple a few chapters, just letting you know. So please don't be too upset, i know you've waited like 37 chapters to see Bryle but Brooke has to be mad at him don't you think ?

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

It had been a week since the shoot out and since Brooke's accident. It was also Kyle's last night as a mobster, and he couldn't say he missed it all that much. BUt something he would never forget was the feeling that rushed through him that night. HIs adrenaline was pumping and he felt alive. It was dangerous but just knowing that it was made it all the much better, and fun. Leo and Manny had left two days after, promising that they would keep in touch this time around. Kyle extended an offer of assistance if they ever had another war, that he would be happy to be there once again. They laughed and said yeaa, but Kyle had a feeling he wouldn't ever do that again. He had bonded with them over this whole experience and it taught him alot about repsonsibility and doing what's right, even if you don't like it.

His father was a whole different story. The next day he had came home to see his dad pacing all through the house. Kyle felt kinda bad since his dad didn't know a thing that was going on the whole entire night. So that led to him explaining every single event that happened, then getting a slap on the head. His dad was mad, furious even, but he was glad to have his son be safe. But KYle knew that his dad would never let him forget it. Whenver KYle didn't do what his dad wanted him to do, the guilt card would be brought up. 'You let me wait all night for you to come home, and then i find out that you were in a mob war just 5 minutes from where i was? What kind of son are you?' and then it would all be done.

Kyle's relationship with Brooke had improved by alot since that night also. They weren't anything special because they couldn't, Brooke was stll with Lucas. If it was up to Kyle, they would've been together already, but Lucas was a factor, and also the fact that he still hadn't told Brooke the truth yet. There had been instances when he wanted to so bad, but he would always stop himself. So he went on, being happy with her, knowing that he was the reason she was in the hospital. As much as Peyton and Nathan tried to tell him it wasn't, they weren't fooling anybody. Having Lucas around made things kinda awkward too. Kyle went to the hospital twice a day, and everytime Lucas was there. He didn't want any trouble, but there was definitely tension.

Brushing his teeth, Kyle examined the cut above his eye. He had waited to get it looked at, which caused him to get stitches, it completely sucked. After getting out of the shower, Kyle considered if he should even go to the hospital or not. It wouldn't be very comfortable for all of them to be in the same room with each other and stuff. Even more so since Nathan and Peyton were the only people that knew, and everything else was pretty much in the dark about the whole thing. BUt he knew that Brooke would've wanted him to be there, despite her relationship with Lucas.

He rushed down the stairs wearing khaki shorts and a black polo. His dad was already downstairs, sipping coffee and reading the paper, just like he always did. Despite Kyle's stint, it didn't weaken their relationship in the least bit. His dad was certainly a bit more strict than before, always asking where he was going. BUt lately he didn't even have to ask, he would always get the same answer, the hospital.

"Morning Dad," Kyle greeted, grabbing a poptart.

"Morning, going to the hospital today?"

"Yup, Brooke's being released so i thought i'd stop by."

"Just stop by?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeaa, and maybe hang out although i doubt it. Lucas is gonna be there."

"Well he is her boyfriend."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Dad i know that. Me and Brooke were friends first. I shouldn't have to stand back just because Lucas is there."

"I'm just saying Kyle, Brooke has a boyfriend, and with your feelings out in the open... All i'm saying is to watch yourself."

"Trust me that's what i'm doing. Right now we're friends, like before."

"If you say so. Tell Brooke i said get well soon."

"Alright i will."

-

At this point Brooke didn't want anything more than to get out of the hospital. The bed was uncomfortable, the gown was so gross and the fact that people could just come in and out of her room whenever was really starting to get on her nerves. It was nice when everyone came in to see her, but there comes a point where a girl just needs to think, by herself. Not many people knew it, but Brooke Davis had alot on her mind.

First one being her KYle/Lucas situation. SHe'd never thought she would have two guys into her, but sometimes life can surprise you. So far her and Kyle were pretty good friends, despite the fact that they knew they both wanted each other. But Brooke had to give credit to her actual boyfriend. Lucas had been there everyday from the time she woke up to the time she fell asleep. He was so sweet, getting her everything she wanted. Brooke really appreciated it, but she still couldn't decide which guy was more important to her.

With everything that had been going on, she didn't have a chance to talk to Peyton about what she had been feeling. She meant to, but then the accident kinda took her out of it for awhile. Same went for Haley and Rachel, but Brooke didn't want to dump her problems on Haley and Rachel, well Brooke didn't really know where Rachel went most of the time. She hadn't seen her that much before the accident also. And that left Peyton. Only problem was, PEyton was acting kinda weird, like she knew something but didn't know if she should tell. But Brooke wasn't going to look that far into it, if Peyton wanted to tell her, she would.

For the first time in awhile, Brooke couldn't figure Kyle out. From the moment they had met, she had an idea what type of person Kyle was, and knew basically everything about him. But now she felt like even though they were close and stuff, she still didn't know him as much as she thought. It couldn't been from their days of not talking, or maybe he was always like that, but he was off also. Whenever they talked, they just never discussed what had happened, even though they really needed to.

She was in the middle of putting on her make up when she heard her door open, revealing Kyle with a bag in one hand. She watched him until he sat down in the familiar seat right besides her bed. She didn't think she could ever get tired of looking at Kyle. Everyone girl that ever saw Kyle thoguht he was extremely good looking. Funny thing was, as gorgeous as he was, he didn't know it.

"Wow, putting make up on already," Kyle smirked.

"Well you know i have to look good walking out of this hospital."

"You don't have to do a thing then."

Brooke blushed. She'd gotten compliments like that all her life, but when Kyle said it, he actually meant it, which made it a little embarassing.

"Uhm yeaa, i was supposed to be dressed but that bitch is running late with my clothes."

"Rachel?" Kyle laughed.

"Yup. She's been kinda weird lately. I feel like she's not telling me something," Brooke said.

"Really? I'm sure she'll come around and tell you what's going on."

"Yeaa, the thing is it's been going on for months and i'm not sure what to think of it."

"Yeaa. But anyways i brought you some magazines. I'm just gonna go out real quick and if i see Rachel i'll bring your stuff to you," Kyle said quickly getting up.

"Alright thanks," Brooke said.

Looks like Brooke had her proof. She didn't even have to go that much in depth before KYle cracked. Something she wished wasn't true was in fact a reality. Kyle was hiding something from her, and from the way he practically ran out of the room, it was definitely something she wouldn't like. She could only guess what it was.

Guilt can really get the best of people and Kyle was a testament to that. If it wasn't for his mind screaming GO, he probably would've confessed everything to her right then and there. But his brain got the best of him. He just wished that he could tell her and everything would be fine, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

On his way down the hallway he saw Rachel step out of the elevator with a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. She looked up at him before walking over.

"Hey, Brooke's pissed cause she doesn't have her clothes," Kyle warned as Rachel approached him.

"Oh yeaa i know. I was running a little late."

"Doing what?"

"Uhh it's nothing. Just something that i had to do," Rachel dismissed.

KYle sighed. It was one thing to have one person lying to Brooke, there were two people. Rachel was hiding something and so was KYle. He wasn't at liberty to tell her right now, but maybe RAchel would cop up whatever she's hiding.

"Rachel, Brooke thinks that you're hiding something from her, and she doesn't know what's going on with you. Can you please tell her whatever it is you're hiding?"

Rachel looked down at her hands, "For the past couple of months i've been taking therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Yeaa counceling. I've messed up alot and i just need to get everything in my life organized. So a couple of times a day i visit my councelor and talk about basically everything."

"A couple of times a day? I thought it was only like a few times a week.."

"Yeaa well i'm pretty screwed up. I have this councelor who has no life, so whenever i need to, there's no problem," Rachel explained.

"I don't get it, why wouldn't you tell Brooke? I mean, it's nothing bad, you're not doing anything wrong. So why not tell her?" KYle asked.

"As hard as it is to imagine, Brooke has alot on her mind. Mainly you and LUcas and what the hell she's gonna do with the two of you. I just didn't want her thinking about me at all."

"I'm sure she appreciates that, but if Brooke thinks you're hiding something, that's making her think about you. It'll make both of you feel alot better."

"You know, something tells me we're not talking about me and Brooke," Rachel said.

Kyle exhaled, "Yeaa well i have some secrets of my own."

"Well, it'll make both of you feel better if you just tell Brooke the truth," Rachel said mockingly as she walked past him towards Brooke's room.

-

As soon as Brooke heard the clacking of heels she knew it was Rachel.

"Okay before you say anything I'm sorry i'm late," RAchel said as soon as she walked in.

"It's okay, i'm not that mad. Although i did have to spend an extra half hour in this grotesque gown, i'll get over it. NOw when are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Brooke asked, serious face at the ready.

Rachel sighed and sat in the chair next to her, "Alright i knew this was coming."

"Good. So are you going to tell me where you've been the past couple of months? When you're not at school you're at home, and when you aren't there i have no idea where you're at."

"You know that outlet mall a little ways out of town?" Rachel asked.

"Uhh yeaa..." Brooke answered, confused.

"What's right across the street from it?"

"A therapy counceling office. But Rachel what does this have to do--"

"That's where i've bene all this time. I just came to terms with the way i've been living, and i wanted it to stop. So whenever i need to, i drive over there and talk with my councelor about just about everything in my life. It kinda gives me some peace, helps me gather my thoughts and stuff."

"And you'd think i'd be mad at you ...?"

"Noo, it's just that you had so much going on. It was something that i wanted to do on my own, and i didn't want you worrying about me having a breakdown when you were on your way to having one. Look as much as you say you don't you have alot of shit running through your brain at a time."

"Rachel i so do not have alot of things running through my mind right now..."

"Huh let's see. There's your senior president speech at graduation, you volunteered to decorate for prom and budget the whole damn thing, the fact that you're failing Calculus and have been studying till midnight. Oh and there's the little Lucas/Kyle situation. So yeaa you totally don't have alot going on with you right now," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Okay fineee. But you still could've told me about it, even with all these things going on in my life. You wouldn't burden me. If anything it would give me something to look forward to, instead of picking out streamers and find out which guy i wanna be with."

"Kyle's right. I feel better already," Rachel smirked and leaned back in her seat.

"What does Kyle have to do with this?" BRooke asked.

"He kinda convinced me to talk to you about it. A man of many words Kyle is. But something tells me he's hiding something too."

"That's what i've been trying to figure out for a week. I know he's hiding something, but he won't tell me. I kinda tried to lead him on by mentioning you and how you weren't telling me what was going on, and he basically ran out of the room," Brooke explained.

"Whatever it is, can't be that bad can it?"

"I hope not. Right now i don't really care, i just wanna know what it is."

"You think it would affect you're whole decision?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, i have two really great guys that wanna be with me. Lucas has been so great ever since our talk and he knows me so well. It's like we don't even need words. And so far he hasn't said anything negative to Kyle being here all the time. He really takes care of me."

"And then there's Kyle..."

"Yup, despite the amount of time he's been gone, it's like things never change with us. He gets me and he's able to just make me forget everything, and kinda makes me realize that everything's gonna be okay."

"But..."

"Kyle's always been honest with me no matter what. And now that he's not, i can't help but wonder if whatever it is he's hiding could destroy us" Brooke said quietly.

"That bad huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. Apart of me wants to know but the other part just wants it to stay a secret."

"Dont you wanna know what's got him so tweaked?"

"Of course i do, but what if it really does end our relationship? He's really important to me, i wouldn't wanna lose him like that."

"I guess that makes sense. But it's not your decision is it? It's KYle's."

"Exactly," Brooke said, leaning against her pillows.

"Well you know Kyle. He always has to do the right thing," Rachel said.

"That's what i'm afraid of."

-

It wasn't exactly Kyle's intention of leaving the hospital, but he felt like he was suffocating in the stuffy hospital. So he drove and drove, and for some odd reason ended up at the Rivercourt of all places. He didn't have this connection with the Rivercourt like Lucas did, he wasn't there long enough to enjoy it, but it could always give him some sense of calmness or something like that. The river was probably polluted and dirty, with no significance whatsoever, but you could just stare into the green fungus and the weeds and just think for a bit. Too bad somebody already took his idea.

"Hey," Kyle said.

"Hey," Nathan greeted.

"Why are you down here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff," Nathan shrugged.

"Ah let me guess, Haley's due date's coming up and you're freaking out," Kyle stated

"You got it. I just don't think i can do it."

"Nathan you're going do great."

"Dudee you don't know that. What if i end up like Dan? Or what if i'm not ready?"

"Nate you kinda HAVE to be ready. And you learned what having a father like Dan can do, you learned from it. Just love Haley and love your baby and everything's gonna be alright. Plus you got alot of people that are gonna be around for your child."

"I know that there's gonna be people around, it's just that life's gonna change so much, not that it hasn't already. I'm not sure if i'm prepared for this," Nathan sighed.

"When you hold that baby in your arms, you'll know you can do it."

"Are you sure you don't have a secret child you haven't been telling us about?" Nathan asked.

"No, no secret child. Though that would be better," Kyle said.

"Ahh let me guess, you still haven't told Brooke what you've been up to for the past 3 months and you're freaking out," Nathna stated mockingly.

"Nope, and everybody i feel the walls closing in and i know that i have to tell her."

"It might not be what you want to do right now, but it'll make you feel better."

"Yeaa i don't think so man. She is going to hate me so much."

"Yeaa she might be pissed at you for awhile. BUt do you think she would be less mad if you told her next week or next month?"

"Noo, it's just that i don't want to disappoint her to make her mad in some way. We're just starting to get back to the way we were, now with the mutual understanding about how we feel. And now when i tell her this she's gonna hate me forever and we'll never be the same."

"That's a risk you're gonna have to take. Hate it say it man but Brooke's gonna find out sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell her. But if she really loves you, she'll forgive you. It might not be so sudden, but she will."

"Okay are we talking about the same Brooke?" Kyle laughed.

"Yeaa we are. Seriously dude, just talk to her and explain everything."

"I guess i should probably tell her now at the hospital," Kyle said walking towards his car.

"Good luck !" Nathan called.

"Thanks."

-

Going through what had happened to him the other week, Kyle didn't think he could ever be more nervous than he was then. Until now when he was standing in the elevator, waiting for the sound, signaling he was on the 4th floor where Brooke was. There he would tell her absolutely everything. Spill his guts. Right now he felt like throwing up.

The first person he saw was Peyton, deeply concentrating on her sketchpad, not noticing the world around her.

"Boo."

"Nice try."

"I wasn't trying. What are you doing here anyway?" Kyle asked, leaning against the wall.

"Visited Brooke for awhile. Now i'm just sitting around here. So what brings you to this sad place of healing?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"I have to tell Brooke the truth," Kyle said simply.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"I have to. I can't keep this from her any longer."

"So you're gonna tell her EVERYTHING?"

"Yup, staring from the beginning. I don't want to, but it's best to do it now instead of later."

"She's gonna be pissed..."

"You think i dont' know that? I would give anything to not have to tell her, but she knows something's off, she knows i'm not telling her something."

"Well Brooke loves you, she'll forgive you. You tried eveyrthing you could to keep her safe, even though it went against what you wanted. She can't be mad at you for that," Peyton said sympathetically.

"Yeaa well we all know Brooke Davis is as stubborn as they come."

"If it makes you feel any better, i'll be here when you leave. Maybe i can talk to her, make her see things from your point?"

"That'd be a big help, thanks Peyt," Kyle smiled before walking further down the hall.

He stopped in front of Brooke's room before taking a deep breath. He saw her already dressed, putting on her necklace. For the few seconds he watched her she actually looked happy. He just wished she could be that forever, but he had to tell her that he was the reason she got hurt, it was his fault, basically everything since his grandfather's funeral.

He knocked before entering.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd come back," she said putting on her earrings.

"Yeaa sorry about that. I was talking to Nathan at the Rivercourt."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeaa, he's just a little nervous about Haley's due date."

"Typical Nathan. That martyr."

"Yeaa, he is."

Brooke turned around and smiled at him before walking to him and wrapping her hands around his middle.

"Hey, everything okay?" He asked, hugging her back.

"Yeaa everything's fine. I just haven't hugged you in awhile," she said into his chest.

KYle smiled. It felt nice having Brooke in his arms. He felt like he was protecting her from everything. She just fit to well to him.

"Your heart's beating really fast," she mumbled.

"Yea well, you do that to me," he said softly.

He felt her smile, which broke his heart even more. He just held her tighter. This would probably be the last time he'd ever get to hug her like this. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold her and not let go. Kyle wanted to protect her from what he was about to say. He couldn't save her from himself, he tried that and it didn't work out. Kyle wanted more than anything to not say anything, to just keep quiet about it, but he knew he couldn't because the weight of it would get him, and if he waited, Brooke would never look at him again. Although she might now even now, at least it was sooner rather than later. He hated sounding so needy and helpless but he never experienced how it felt to have someone slipping away from you, and it was your own fault.

He reluctantly let her go but held onto her hands while looking in the corner of his eye to her duffle bag.

"KYle, are you okay?" she asked innocently. Kyle held her arms and began to run his hands up and down them. He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye.

"I have to tell you something that you're really not gonna like."

Brooke didn't even have to know to see if it was bad. All she had to do was look into his guilty, suffering eyes to know just how bad it was.


	39. Crucial Questions & Blank Answers

Gee thanks for the whopping four or five reviews i got from the last chapter. But whatever i'm excited about this chapter, so the excitement kinda drowns out the frustration. Plus i'm really getting into the story, daydreaming all day for how im gonna write the next chapter and all, so whatever. 

Sorry that i haven't updated in like a week and a half i think ? I've just been pretty busy, enjoying summer and doing some summe reading for school. Bleh. Actually i've been working on this chapter for a couple of days. I planned on finishing it in a couple of hours but it extended to like 4 days lol. I was in a rut, not really knowing what to start off with. There was so much i wanted to write about and just alot of things were jumbled in my brain i dind't know how to sort them out. So as the days passed i added stuff on until i couldn't take it anymore and finished it tonight lol. It's probably one of my favorite chapters in this story.

I don't really focuse on Kyle in this chapter because he's kind of been the main man in all the other chapters right ? And plus, this is Brooke's heart that's breaking lol. So it's basically all on her and the people around her like Peyton and Nathan. Brooke has talks with both of them and it's kinda sweet to see them all talking and being good friends, not like they have inthe show. I always thought that Brooke and Nathan kinda had the same evolvement going on, but they never had this bond togehter, which i have in my fic. Warning before you read, some of the stuf that Brooke says might not make much sense, just telling you ahead of time. But you'll kind of get it if you think about it. Brooke's feelings are really raw and something that i think a real person in this situation would feel.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTOHTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHTHOTHOTHTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

When you're faced with telling the truth, it's kinda hard to actually say it, to explain everything without sounding completely broken. Sometimes there's not words for the truth, and other times there's not enough. In this case there were no words. Sure a random stranger could probably explain it all with no emotional attachment, and that would be that. But right now KYle was seriously thinking about just telling her something different, something that she wouldn't feel so betrayed and hurt about. He could make up anything in the world, and he was pretty sure she would believe him one hundred percent, because she trusted him. Which was exactly why he couldn't, simply because she trusted him to tell her eveyrthing. Right now he knew that there was no way out of this, things just had to be all out in the open for things to get remotely better. But from where KYle was right now, that seemed a longshot away.

Looking in Brooke's eyes, it was like she already knew it was something bad. IN a way it was a good thing, so maybe she would be prepared a little. But not even Kyle could prepare himself for what had happened the past week. At first he didn't know where the heck to start, it seemed like everything was jumbled up in his brain, just waiting to finally get out. There was so much to say but not enough words it seemed. And Brooke continued to look at him, trying to figure it all out on her own. He wished she could, that way there was no need to talk, no need for words. He could just leave and be done with it, but unfortunately Brooke wasn't a mindreader.

It occurred to him several times in the week that Brooke wouldn't believe him, which was a big possibility. Whne Brooke didn't like something she heard, she tended to tune it out and not believe it and sometimes run from it, rather than face the truth. Which would make it even harder to tell her, because he would go on and on, and she woudn't believe it. But when she finally accepted it, was the worst thing ever.

She stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. Kyle led her over to the edge of her bed and grabbing a chair and sitting down in it right across from her. He wasn't sure how he was gonna do this, he just had to. He gently grabbed her hands before looking at her once again.

"Okay what i'm about to tell you is completely true. And you have to believe everything i'm saying, alright?" He said softly.

Brooke just nodded, reluctantly, but she nodded.

"Do you not wanna know ?"

"I want to, but i don't want it to come between us, like i know it will," Brooke said quietly.

"Look i don't wanna lie to you, it could very well affect us, whatever we are. But i don't wanna keep this from you because you need to know. I've been holding it off, but now i can't because you are so much more important to me, and i shouldn't be hiding this from you. Whatever you decide after this is up to you, because you can be mad at me and hate me forever but i'm always gonna be here if you need me," KYle explained.

"Is it really that bad?" Brooke asked, hoping he was over exaggerating.

"I wish it wasn't. And you know me, i don't sugar coat things."

"Alright, you can tell me," Brooke sighed.

There was no turning back from this point on. Brooke would believe what he was saying, and never want to speak to him again. He never thought that loving someone would come with a price, but it was Brooke, so Kyle would say anything. This anything just happened to be something horrible. He leaned his elbows on his knees, pointing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb. This would be a very grueling and long explaination, Kyle had no idea where to start. So, choosing his words carefully, he began.

"Okay, well you know how i told you about the organization back when i was in the hospital?" he asked.

With all the chaos and everything, Brooke didn't really remember that whole day at all. Maybe she had blocked it out of her mind or something, but it hadn't been on her mind at all, ever since he told her. It was like once that was done, all these other situations started coming up to the point where it wasn't even something she thought about a little. Like it was erased from her mind. But now hearing KYle mention it, it came rushing back to her like a wave. Apart of her was hoping it was a dream.

"Yeaa, so much has happened since then," Brooke commented quietly.

"YOu're right. After the accident, things kinda went back to normal. Everything was fine, no one was trying to contact me, it was like the accident had never happened, and from the looks of it would never happen again. Brooke you would never believe how much i love you and want you to be safe, and that's exactly why i wanted to be as far away from you as possible, so you woudn't get hurt. I know i've told you before but you seriously have no idea how brutal and how dangerous it is. There would be a guy that doesn't know anything about you except that it's his job to take you down, and make you stay down. And all because they're scared for themselves. And things weren't as normal as i thought," Kyle said regrettably.

That's when things would get messy, Brooke thought. Well for one thing she knew that it had to do with the whole mob thing, which didn't make her feel any better. At first she didn't remember him ever telling her about it, but like before, so much had changed since that time. SHe didn't even consider anything else at the time, she just wanted to know why Kyle was pushing her away. Brooke didn't even bother to guess why. But things were starting to make sense. Everything was being seen alot more clearly.

"Go on," Brooke urged, not wanting him to stop, fearful that if he didn't, she would never know the truth she so desperately wanted.

"You're accident, happened and it was my fault Brooke. Someone must've saw us together or something and found out about you, and it's my fault because i tried to stay away from you but i couldn't, and that's why you got ran over. They were trying to get to me, to weaken me. Gosh, i couldn't even go to your room the first hours cause i couldn't bear to see you like that. Then my uncle and cousin came to the hospital and we had a talk with the man that did this to you, Lorenzo's his name. It was him that sent someone to run you over, so he could get a rise out of me. But that wasn't all. He wanted an all out war that night. And he said that i had to do it or else he would continue to hurt the people i care about, so, i agreed to it. That's when i went to your room and talked to you because i wasn't sure if i was gonnna have a chance again. I spent the last three hours memorizing every single thing i needed to know so that i would come back. Then the shooting happened and it was scary as hell, but everything worked out. It was all done and you were alright, that was all that mattered to me," KYle finished, waiting for her reaction.

It all didn't process clearly to Brooke until 5 seconds later. Her accident wasn't an accident. It was purposely planned and performed by Kyle's enemies, people that wanted to bring him down. It was like a reality slap in the face.

She sprung from her seat on the bed and paced the room, running her hands through her hair, everything rushing back to her in just seconds. To anybody else they probably wouldn't been that mad, just maybe upset. BUt Brooke Davis never reacted in the way normal people do. She was hurt, disgusted, lots of things. It was hard to believe that someone she loved so much caused her to become hospitalized because of his family and his choices. Harsh, but it was true.

"Brooke, say something," Kyle pleaded.

She knew he was sorry, she didn't even have to look at his face to see it. But frankly she didn't want to. Brooke didn't want to me mad at him, she wanted anything but that, but she couldn't help but feel the anger bubbling up within her. It came out of nowhere, and right now she really didn't want Kyle being on the receiving end. But there was no prevention for that.

"Honestly ? I don't know what to say to you. Can, can you just go Kyle ?" Brooke asked, back facing him as she over looked her window.

"Brooke .."

"Please KYle, just leave," Brooke insisted, refusing to turn around.

"I know it doesn't mean much to you now, but i never meant to hurt you," Kyle said quietly before leaving.

Closing the door behind him, Kyle had never felt so numb. He saw Peyton in the waiting room like before, except this time away from her sketches, like she was waiting for him or something. But he couldn't be annoyed by that, Brooke would want someone to talk to, and if anyone it should be Peyton.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked, standing up and walking over to him.

He shrugged, "She didn't yell. But right now i don't know what's worse."

"I should go talk to her."

"That would be a good idea," Kyle said before walking towards the elevator.

As Peyton watched him go, her heart broke for the two of them. Loving somebody didn't come easy, but for those two it seemed as hard a a Calculus exam. Peyton would continue to wait the hope that they got their break soon. So, taking a deep breathe, Peyton headed over to Brooke's room. Kyle might've told the truth, but it was Peyton who would help seep through it.

-

As Nathan watched the ball soar into the net, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Kyle at the moment. He was probably still talking to Brooke. He hoped that things would work out for them, mainly because it was something Nathan had been waiting for ever since he could remember. Living in Tree Hill was like a soap opera, and Brooke and Kyle were his favorite characters. But from what the happening now, he wasn't sure they would "find their way." And if they did, it would take alot of work and help from friends, and that's where Nathan came in. He had tried his best to push the two together. Sure, that might not be the best way, but it worked didn't it ? It wouldn't worked sooner and maybe even lasted if it wasn't for Kyle. If that whole mob thing didn't even exist, then things would be better. They would be together, and everything would be good, like it was suppsed to be. But the forces weren't with them this time around, and it would take work to get them together.

With all the chaos and everyone else's problems going on, Nathan hadn't really had time to think of the baby. Sounds selfish of course, but it was a relief to not be worrying about his problems and his fears. For the past couple of weeks all he had to think about was everyone else's. Kyle's, Brooke's, hell even Peyton's, but never once his own or Haley's, because they're fears were the same. Haley was getting bigger by the minute, which only meant that it wouldn't be long before the baby popped out. Just thinking about it made Nathan want to faint. It was nice having his problems put on hold for a little bit, but now that things were being resolved, it brought him back to his world.

He had told people before, but being a father was just wayy out of what he'd imagined. Not only that but he was scared, and just tweaked that he was gonna be some horrible father that never did right by their family, and pushed his child into a life it didn't want, more or less like Dan. Nathan could tell himself over and over again that he wouldn't be like that, and so could everybody else, but you never know until you actually have to make decisions not only for himself, but for his kid. So he could be selfish, and benefit himself, or take the right way and do what he thought was best. It occurred to him several times that maybe Dan pushed Nathan into basketball, because he thought it was what was best for him. But later on he quickly demolished that idea. If anything Nathan was just trying to make his dad look better. BUt either way you look at it, Dan Scott was a selfish ass, and you couldn't say anything to make it remotely better.

To him, there was no better way to deal with this except just take it when it comes. He's played hundreds of games in his lifetime, some that would make most people puke, but Nathan never let himself get that nervous. He guessed it's different with your own child because just thinking about it made him wanna pass out. He was sure things would be alright because he had Haley and his family and friends to support them, but the process of getting to the birth just sucked. He was just glad that Haley hadn't been that hormonal.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. Peyton. Lord would only know what she wanted.

"Yeah ?" Nathan asked.

"Well that's polite," Peyton said.

"Whatever, you'll get over it. So whats up ?"

"Uhh well Kyle kinda told Brooke already."

"That can't be good," Nathan said, exhaling.

"Nope."

"So, did she yell or anything ?"

"No, that's what worries me."

"So she didn't yell, did she talk to him ?"

"Probably, but not that much. I didn't hear anything from the waiting room."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Well you might wanna go in and talk to her," Nathan suggested.

"I was just about to. BUt i don't know, you might want to too."

"Why me?"

"Because you knew about this too. And if she's gonna yell at me for not telling her, you should be here too. Plus, once upon a time Brooke was your best friend."

"Alright, i'm on my way. And i'm not gonna be the one to tell her all about it," he pointed out.

"Why not ? You knew about it before everyone else. I just found out the entire thing last week !"

"What's the use of you there if you're not gonna do anything ?"

"Uhh i don't know maybe becuase i'm a girl and Brooke is very emotional right now."

"So that's all you're good for," Nathan said, walking towards his car.

"Screw you."

"Haley might be a little mad..."

"Whatever ! I'll see you."

"Bye."

It was kinda hard to believe that him and Peyton used to ever date. They were horrible together. BUt they knew how to piss each other off. That would never change and Nathan was thankful for that. Now he had to head to the hospital and try to contribute to getting Brooke to understand the whole situation. Right from the beginning Nathan knew that nothing good could come of this. Brooke was upset and hurt at the moment, and who knew when she would be over it, or if she would be over it. No doubt Nathan would have his work out for him. Kyle had done alot for him, and Nathan never really repayed him. It was the least he could do. And Peyton was right, him and Brooke used to be really close. But high school got in the way, among other things, and it would be awesome if they could get back to that. But it wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure.

-

_But i never meant to hurt you._

Brooke wondered when she would ever stop hearing that. She figured with her new start with Lucas, she would never have to hear that from him, and she didn't. She heard it from Kyle, someone she never thought would hurt her. Someone she thought would never lie to her or keep things from her. Someone she loved, but she wondered how she felt about him now. This second she didn't feel anything, she felt numb. It had been a occurring feeling the past couple of years, but never this strong. It was like she saw her heart breaking, but yet she didn't feel or hear anything.

She had to admit, that was a shocker, she didn't except it at all. She was thinking anything but that, in fact, nothing even protained to what it actually was. It was hard to grasp the fact that KYle had actuall used a gun and shot people. Brooke pictured Kyle playing in the NBA, with his sweatband visible on his head. NOt shooting bullets with no regard. She didn't want to think of him as a killer or anything like that, but it was like she was thinking about a completely different person now. And she wasn't sure how she should feel right now, but all she thought about was the accident. For awhile she thought it was just that, an accident, but now she knew the truth. And she didn't know if she should've let Kyle tell her in the first place.

After finding that piece of information out, everything suddenly became clearer to her. Nathan and Peyton had been acting weird ever since she had woken up, only staying in the room with her for 5 minutes before leaving abruptly at the mention of Kyle. Brooke cupped her hands over her face and nose. It was like she had just found the answers to a test or something. But she didn't have that triumphant feelings rushing through her veins, there was nothing. Even the the little bulge at the back of Kyle's shirt that night, came back to her. At first she had thought it was just her eyes adjusting to the light, but it was the exact thing she thought it was. A gun.

She heard the door open, but refused to turn around. It definitely wasn't Kyle, because he knew better than to come back right now. Lucky for her it was Peyton, in her concert tee and skinny jeans, dressed like the loner she was. But to Brooke, she saw her best friend, the one that could tell when something was wrong with her. She wasn't getting out of this.

"Hey B.Davis," Peyton said quietly, standing awkwardly, with her hands in her pockets.

Normally Peyton wouldn't have been this nervous to talk to Brooke about her feelings and all, she never had been. But this was wayy out there. It wasn't about love triangles or rumours around school, not even about high school. It was serious crap. As much as she didn't want to say it, Kyle had put Brooke in danger, whether he meant to or not. And this was something that Peyton or Brooke weren't familiar with, at all. Well, there's always a first time for everything, Peyton thought to herself.

"Did you know?" was all Brooke said, back still facing the room.

Peyton sighed, "Yeaa, he told me the night of your accident."

"Peyton !!!" Brooke yelled, spinning around.

"I'm sorry okay ! I told him to tell you, and he said he would, but he couldn't tell you then. So i said i would keep his secret as long as he would tell you eventually," Peyton explained.

Brooke sighed before plopping down on the chair that Kyle recently occupied. She knew she couldn't be mad at Peyton for that. She wanted to, but Peyton was Peyton. Her best friend. P.Sawyer, Goldilocks. They had had a interesting year, but they were still there for each other whenever. And this was a good time for that.

"I'm sorry Peyt."

"Don't be sorry. Just talk to me," Peyton said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I feel like i shouldn't be mad at him, but then i feel mad and angry and upset and pissed. And i don't even know if i have a right to," Brooke mumbled.

"Well, if you feel all those things you probably do have a right to. I mean, i would be too if something like this happened to me. I know right now you feel like you've been betrayed in some way by him. That he's hurt you intentionally."

"Yup."

"BUt that's your head talking to you Brooke. You're angry at him because he hurt you, probably not intentionally, but he did. BUt your heart can never hate him for wanting to protect you. And that's why you feel guilty because you're mad at him right now."

"I understand what you're saying, and i agree with you, but i just can't break through this wall i put in front of him now. He said that he never meant to hurt me,'" Brooke recited sarcastically.

"Oooh, not the best phrase," Peyton winced. "Okay, so he's just a little stupid, all guys are. And i bet if he knew what those words meant to you, he wouldn't have said them."

"I really wish he hadn't, because now it makes me wonder if Lucas is gonna hurt me now."

"You can't expect either of them not to mess up every once in awhile. Both of them are gonna make mistakes, and you're gonna have to accept it and forgive them. But that's better than running away, or shutting them out when they do screw up."

"I'm not afraid of Kyle or Lucas screwing up, i mean, come on, that's inevitable. But what if they screw up bad ? Kinda like what Kyle just told me, or when you and Lucas cheated on me ? Sorry."

Peyton flinched. She would be the first one to admit that it was a big mistake to hook up with Lucas when he was with Brooke. It was stupid and she was stupid and they were all stupid. But she would always feel guilty for what she put Brooke through.

"It's okay. Well, i guess that's up to you. WHich one do you love enough to forgive their bad mistakes?" And Peyton really hoped Brooke knew the answer this time.

Honestly, Brooke didn't have a clue what the hell she should think, or do. Everything was up in the air, but it was overlapping and crashing into one another. She was lost and so was her mind and her heart. She couldn't figure out which one was right and which one was just telling her what she wanted to hear. It was obvious she was gonna get nothing done. Peyton was help, but she didn't actuall have experience in this whole situation. As harsh as it sounded, Peyton didn't really have experience in this sort of matter, actually she had only had like one long term relationship. Jake never stuck around long enough and Lucas and her ended after like a month, the long term being Nathan. And we all know that was a sham from the get go.

"So should i add that to my list of W's?" Brooke asked, pulling out of their heart to heart.

"Yeaa you really should. Have you even figured out those questions?" Peyton asked.

"Actually i just finsihed them the day of of my 'accident.' And it took me like, a whole week."

"Takes the energy out of ya huh ?"

"Surprisingly yeaa. I mean, they're just questions. But you really have to backtrack to figure them out," Brooke laughed.

"Yup. So, what were the answers?"

"I wish i knew. I was in the library before i left school, and i had finally figured out the questions, and had the last one answered. So i picked up my bag and left, then i had the accident. I really don't remember which one i picked. I don't even know where i put them."

"So that's why you were so eager to go home," Peyton smirked.

"Ehh yea sort of. I mean, i don't even know where i stashed them. There's the obvious places, but i wouldn't put them just anywhere," Brooke shrugged.

"You really don't remember anything before the accident?"

"Honestly no. I mean i remember seeing the car, and i remember feeling it hit me, and the pain. BUt i don't remember everything before--"

Both girls looked toward the door. Brooke half wanted Lucas to be behind it, so it wouldn't be Kyle. But she also wished it was Kyle, so they could work things out, if she was ready.

"Hey Nate," Peyton greeted. Thank goodness for Nathan. After talking to Brooke, she realized that Brooke didn't believe a thing she was saying. Sure, it was nice listening to a friend about this stuff, but Peyton really hadn't experienced anything like what Brooke was explaining. She understood it, but it didn't mean that she had advice for it. So all she could do was nod her head and agree. This was something that Nathan did know about. Whether he knew it or not, he would end up helping Brooke more than anyone.

Brooke just game him a small smile. Peyton might've not known that long, but who knows how long Nathan as in the know about this.

"Hey guys. Umm Peyton would you mind if maybe i took Brooke home? Well, if it's okay with you Brooke?" Nathan asked cautiously.

Brooke shrugged, "Sure."

Peyton stood up, "Alright, well i'll stop by tomorrow."

"Actually, would you wanna have a sleepover tonight or something?" Brooke asked.

"Umm, what about Rachel?"

"She's gonna be out of town for the day," Brooke said, which was true. She was at a spa in Charleston.

"Sure. I'll come over around, 8-ish?"

"Sounds good."

"Alrihgt. I'll bring the music."

"See ya."

Nathan mumbled a bye before Peyton had left. Actually being alone with Brooke kinda made him nervous. He was sure that Brooke and Peyton were friends again, obviously. He wasn't sure if he would have the same result. Nathan had knew more about it than anyone else, and he had kept it to himself. He and Brooke haven't been close in awhile, so there was no telling what would happen.

"So, you ready to go?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yup," Brooke replied, grabbing her duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

-

There had been no words spoken since leaving Brooke's hospital room, and Nathan didn't know if he was supposed to talk or if it was Brooke. Nathan wasn't reallly a great talker, he never liked talking about his feelings, or having a heart to heart conversation. It wasn't his thing, but he did it anyway. But now he didn't know what to say. Brooke remained mute, not saying anything either, which was a big shock if you knew Brooke Davis. Passing Karen's Cafe, Nathan knew he had to say something.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Nathan asked, eyes on the road.

"There's nothing to say. I don't even know what to say," Brooke shrugged.

"I'm sorry that i didn't tell you. I've known about this thing with Kyle for awhile. And i knew he should've told you everything, i told him that. But he just didn't want to hurt you. He would get in danger and do whatever he could, just to make sure that you were safe."

"I know. Which is why i can't figure out why i'm so mad at him. I mean, i'm mad, but i don't know if i should be this mad," Brooke explained.

"Something tells me i can help you with that," Nathan suggested, parking at the Rivercourt.

"Uhh thanks but i'm pretty sure Hales wasn't part of some mafia that almost killed you," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Ha funny. Just get out of the car," Nathan said, opening his car door.

Brooke got out of the car and walked towards the bench, where Nathan was already seated at. She didn't know if it was the painkillers, but she really didn't see how talking to Nathan could help her see things clearly at the moment. He was one of the two people that knew about this and never said anything, and just let her believe that the whole mob thing was a safe thing to do, no danger overhead. How could he possibly make her feel better? Plus, so far he hadn't said anything.

"So is this how you're helping me? By bringing me to the Rivercourt?"

"Actually no. I was just admiring the view," Nathan said, causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Alright sorry. So i said i could help you, so here i am."

"Go on.."

"Well remember when Haley came back from the tour the night of the dealership fire?" Nathan asked.

"Yup, the same night i left too."

"Yeaa, and that was also the night before i left for High Flyers. I was pumped and ready to spend my summer dedicated to basketball, just leave Haley and her memories behind for a ltitle bit. Then, i went to get one more bag from my car to bring into the house, and Haley was there. She looked so lost. She told me she wanted to come home. I was listening to what she was saying, but i just couldn't connect anymore. I felt empty, like i was looking at a stranger. I was angry, and hurt, and i just didn't wanna deal with it all. So, i ran away, hoping that Haley would be long gone by the time i got back. But she wasn't, and she wasn't gonna go anywhere. I spent so long being mad at her for leaving me, for hurting me in the worst way possible. I felt like there was no more Nathan and Haley. There wasn't a marriage or a relationship, we were nothing."

"That's a good story, but what does it have to do with my situation now?"

"Well it's like yours in the simply fact that you're angry. When Haley left me, i was mad because she left me behind, like i was nothing to her. She took off her wedding ring, acted like a couple with Chris, she had her whole life as a singer planned, and it was like i wasn't even apart of it at all. You're mad that Kyle put you in that amount of danger, and that he put himself in that amount of danger. Also the fact that he didn't tell you about it made you upset. I know it's not the same situation, but Kyle kept it a secret because he loved you and didn't want to disappoint or hurt you. He was involved in a war, one that he very well could've died in, because he wanted everyone around him to be safe, and to get back to you. Haley came back because loved me, not because her career tanked or she wasn't making enough money, but because she loved me and none of it was worth it. And i couldn't be mad at her for that, just like you can't be mad at Kyle for wanting to protect you."

"Does the feeling ever go away?"

"Depends which one," Nathan smiled.

"I can't explain it. I wanna be able to forgive him and just forget it all, but just the fact that he could've died because of me pisses me off. Like he can't do that, no one can be that selfless. And after he left all i could think about was all the other times i've been hurt. And i realized that Kyle's only hurt me once. I can't believe he would be so selfless and brave like that, so much that i can't stand it," Brooke explained.

"You hate that you love him," Nathan stated.

"What?" Brooke asked, not understanding.

"You hate that you love him," Nathan repeated. "He's all these things that you thought you would never find. You hate that you need him so much. He's brave, good looking, courageous, loving, all those things that you love. And you can't stand it because you can't think of one thing wrong with him. And then he tells you something like this, he messed up in some way, and you're brought back down and you realize that no matter what he does, he's still perfect to you."

Who would've thought Nathan Scott could give people insight ? Mostly it was Nathan who took it, not gave it out. Everything he was saying made sense, and it was in her heart all along, there was just too many things tangled up. NO matter how much Kyle screwed up, she wasn't gonna think any less of him. Brooke hated wanting Kyle and needing him all the time just to get through the day. It was obnoxious and frustrating because she felt like one of those girls that depended on a guy to live. But she loved it anyway.

"How do you know so much about that ?"

"I feel it when i'm with Haley. Believe me Brooke i've screwed up alot in my lifetime, alot more now that we're getting older. But everytime i screwed up, whether it be in a basketball game or outside the court, she was always there to bring me back down to reality. And in reality, i had a supportive wife who would always be there for me, and really that's all i ever needed."

"How about when Haley screws up ?"

"Actually that's not often," Nathan laughed. "She always says it was her biggest mistake ever when she went on tour, but i think she's just saying that. But hey, maybe it is. BUt i can't think any less of Haley, or be angry at her forever. Sure, she messed up in whatever way, and i'll be pissed and angry, but she's my wife and i love her. And Haley's not perfect, but to me she is and just because she made a mistake, doesn't mean she isn't perfect for admitting it."

"I have to say Nathan you can be very helpful when you wanna be. I'd never thought you'd be helping me with my problems."

"Me neither. Remember when we used to rule the school ? Everything was in perfect order and the way we thought it should be?"

"And then you got jealous because Peyton liked Lucas more than you."

"Haha very funny. But yeaa, i think it all worked out, even Kyle leaving and then coming back. Although i do wish we were friends even after he left."

"Same here. I guess we just lost our way or something. But here we are now," Brooke shrugged.

"Here we are. And we better stay this way. I'd hate to have to tell Kyle that he's the glue that holds you and I together," Nathan laughed.

"Oh yeaa he'll get a kick out of that. We wont' hear the end of it."

"No we wont."

"Well you better take me home. I have to look through my stuff and see if Rachel stole anything. She may be my friend, but that doesn't mean i trust her," Brooke smirked as she climbed into the car.

-

Brooke was really glad she had a talk with Nathan. It was like old times, except they were older and had alot mroe bigger problems. Nathan had grown up alot in the past 2 years, and ther was Haley to thank for that but also himself. Hopefully that wouldn't be the last of their talks.

"Well here ya go," Nathan said, pulling into her and Rachel's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, and the other thing," Brooke said, giving him a one armed hug.

"You sure you don't want me to help you in?"

"Nate i have one broken rib and a sprained wrist, not crippled," Brooke joked.

"Alright. So when will you be back in school ?"

"Hopefully tomorrow or the day after. I don't even wanna think about how much work i have to do," she shuddered.

"Can't be that bad. We only have like a month and a half left of school right?"

"Hope so."

Brooke closed the car door and turned to leave, before leaning against the closed door again.

"Nathan, i know you're tweaked about the baby coming, but you're gonna be fine," Brooke said genuinely.

Nathan nodded, "You're the first person i've believed."

"Well good. I like to be remembered," she smirked before walking up to the door.

-

Setting her stuff down, Brooke took a look around the room. Nothing had really changed since she had last been there. Everything was in it's right place, nothing missing or different. Brooke just couldn't figure out where she had put the questions at. Sure she had her moments, but Brooke wasn't stupid, she wouldn't put it just anywhere. It had to be around her room somwhere, or in her bookbag. One way or another she was gonna find that list of questions and answers, because she had finally came to the stunning conclusion. If only she could remember it.


	40. Risky Business

Okay i've started to figure out one other reason why i haven't been getting alot of reviews. It's because i post them, and then when i post a chapter everyone else does, which caused mine to go to the next page, and some people don't look on the next page bcause they don't think there's new chapters up on the second page. So i've decided to post them when there's no new chapters being loaded, so maybe that will work. But also it doens't hurt to check to see if i have a new chapter up, i know it's not just four people reading my updates. Also i would like to get at least 300 reviews before i end this story, so i guess i might be writing for awhile huh ? 

This chapter also has alot of Brooke in it. I haven't really decided if i want Kyle in this also. I might, but not for most of the chapter maybe. This also has the sleepover with Peyton and Brooke. I was thinking of putting Haley in it as well, but i think that Brooke and Peyton need to have that bond like before. I'll have more Haley and Brooke parts later on i think. Sorry if you didn't completely understand the last chapter. Its kinda hard to explain how Brooke was feeling, but you kinda have to try and feel it yourself yenno ? But anyways, glad some of you guys liked it, esp. the Nathan/Brooke parts. I think it's completely stupid that they didn't have a good relationship in the show, because they're alot more alike that most people thought.

Also. not that much character thoughts about things. It's all mostly just dialogue with everybody talking about all the stuff that's going on. I was going to put alot of character thoughts originally, but then i decided not to just because i havne't really had a chapter where i didn't put alot of character dialogue.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

It was a known fact that if you stop searching for something that you're looking for, it'll just come to you. You'll sit back and it will miraculously turn up right under your nose. Brooke considered this, but life hadn't been on Brooke's side lately, therefore she was rummaging through every single thing in her house. Of course, she knew she didn't put it there because she didn't even make it home, but she was a little weird, couldn't been the painkillers or something. Peyton was supposed to be there in an hour, and Brooke wasn't even ready. Most people didn't think that you needed to get ready for a sleepover, and if you thought that, you obviously had never met Brooke Davis. Her sleepovers consisted of huge pillows and cushions set out in front of the television, stacks of DVDs, basket of nail polish, and at leasr 5 tubs of Ben&Jerry's ice cream. And the occasional tissue box, for a breakdown or results from The Notebook.

Brooke had alot to do, but her mind was unsettling from that stupid piece of paper that basically determined her life. She cursed Peyton for even asking her those questions, maybe she wouldn't be in suck a frenzy, freaking out about all this. BUt to some extent she was glad, because it really helped her, she knew that much, but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. It could've been one of two things. One, being the fact that she as so anxious to find her answers, or two, being the fact that she missed Kyle. SHe could've mistakes the nag for an ache, which would of course ache for Kyle. She gave a thought, wondering if she ached for Lucas, but she decided not, since nothing significant had happened between her and Lucas lately. Things had been, good between them. A little too well if you asked her. But it was what she had wanted in the first place, a nice stable relationship. Too bad her mind was wandering to other things.

Looking under her couch, Brooke mulled over what Nathna had talked to her about. At first she as a little confused, how could she hate that KYle was perfect ? Sure, he had his moments, but other than that he was about the best person Brooke had ever met, she didn't see how she could hate that. BUt when she really thought about it, she wasn't mad that he had almost gotten her killed, but she was mad that he would risk his life for her. It was utterly annoying to her.

Giving up for the night, she collapsed on her bed. She wondered what Kyle was doing right this minute. She wondered if he was thinking about her. They would have to walk at some point, but not today, maybe the next day. She didn't want things awkward between them, she wanted some sort of relationship. Brooke just didn't know if she could handle it all right now. One being the fact that she had a ton of shit to do for school, then there was her boyfriend Lucas, who she hadn't hung out alone with in possibly weeks. Apart of her felt bad that she was thinking of another guy, but right now she couldn't think of anything but Kyle. She'd like to think that her and LUcas's love had fizzled and died out, but she was still holding onto their relationship for some reason. That had to count for something.

Peyton would be there in half an hour, and all Brooke wanted to do was lay around and think about how bad her life sucked. She had two guys that wanted to be with her, and she coudn't decipher which one was worth it all. Then there came the little stuff, like graduation, and prom, and college. To normal teenagers that was the most important thing of all, but to Brooke it was nothing because none of it would be worth it if there was no one to share the happiness with. The usual person was always Lucas, but things were changing fast and she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

-

Kyle had been on his back, staring at the ceiling for god knows how long. He didn't even really remember the last couple of hours, because it was all a blur. He was experiencing the pain, guilt, and loss, but it was like he wasn't there. Like it was someone else experiencing all those emotions.

There was no excuse for what all had happened. All Kyle could do was apologize and hope things would get better. He had no control over what was going to happen next, and frankly it was killing him. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would make himself or the situation any better. Brooke was going to have to accept it or use it against him, and either outcome was possible.

He wondered what Brooke was doing right this minute, and he wondered if she was thinking about him. Whether it be in anger or in comfort, he really didn't care, as long as he was on her mind. And then he wondered if she was with Lucas or not, but quickly erased that from his mind.

To him, there was no where else to go from here. Whatever happened next would determine how he would live the rest of his time in Tree Hill. It didn't matter that he was going to college soon, or that he had other friends to hang out with, because it Brooke wasn't in his life, there was nothing left. Sometimes he hated feeling this way, that he couldn't live without her, it made him feel weak and completely pathetic. But the other feelings were kidna nice.

He considered many of times going over to Brooke's house and trying to talk to her. It was what he thought they needed to do, talk about where they went from here. But he guessed if he went today, then they wouldn't be anything. So he planned on giving Brooke space to just do whatever, get rest, heal, whatever she needed to do so that she would be ready to talk to him when she felt like it. If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she didn't like to be pushed. When you push, she shuts down.

If Kyle had one regret about telling Brooke the truth, it was that he was afraid that his chance with her would be completely ruined. He had promised to fight for her, and if she wasn't willing to forgive him, then that would be the worst. There was no getting around if that happened.

So far no no one had been in to see him. His dad was out golfing, like always, and Kyle was at home, which wasn't really usual. He would always be out somewhere, but today he didn't feel like going anywhere, except one place.

-

The Rivercourt was a significance within itself. The place where it all began. It was the place where Lucas learned to play basketball, where he got his talent from. The place where Lucas and Nathan battled one on one, and after that nothing was ever the same. Oh and Rachel just happened to appear naked in front of Lucas at the Rivercourt also. The Rivercourt all held ties to everyone, but to Brooke no place was as significant to her as the bridge.

It wasn't anything special, just something that could transport cars from across the river. When Peyton's mom had died, it had been the first place Brooke had looked. When Lucas was in the hospital, Brooke had again found Peyton there. When Kyle learned his grandfather had died, it was the place he ran to. And when Brooke just didn't know what to do with herself, she was at the bridge. Nothing ever happened there, nobody even cared about it, which was probably why she went there in the first place.

She considered the Rivercourt, since it was a good place to do some thinking, but the odds of someone being there were pretty good, so she declined her route there. At first it had been her and Peyton's place, but KYle had found solace in it as well, so they welcomed him to the club.

All her life Brooke considered herself a longer. Not in her reputation, but in her experiences. Having parents that don't even care is a hard thing, but Brooke had dealt with it her entire life, so there was ntohing she could do but get through it and leave as soon as she could. When Lucas had chose Peyton, Brooke felt alone because she wasn't enough for someone. Haley had been enough for Lucas, even Bevin had been enough for Skills. And even now, with what she was going through, she felt alone. There was Nathan, who kind of knew what she felt, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't as serious or as complex as Haley going on tour. Which made it all the more hard to swallow.

She didn't know if or when she she should talk to Kyle. Apart of her wanted to, to sort things out, but the other half just wanted to go on being mad at him forever. But it looked like she would have to see him and talk to him. He had beaten her to the bridge.

He didn't even notice her. He just sat there, staring down into the water, wearing the same black polo and khaki shorts. She knew she had to talk to him, because if she didn't do it now, she probably never would. Working through problems wasn't something Brooke liked doing, but if it somehow salvaged what was left of her and Kyle, then she would do it.

Walking discreetly, she sat down next to him. He didn't even look up, she guessed he knew it was her sitting next to him. He did say he could sense her or something. Which made it all the more weirder, that he could feel when she was near.

"What are you doing here ?" he asked quietly, still staring ahead.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just wanted to think."

"I could leave if you want.."

"No you're fine. I probably should be talking to you anyway, about this whole, thing," Brooke gestured.

"I don't want you to talk to me about the thing unless you're ready. I know, it was hard thing to understnad."

"It's not that i don't understand, it's just that i feel something that i shouldn't be."

Kyle turned to her, "What ?"

"YOu say that i should be mad at you for putting me in danger, but that's not what i'm mad about."

"If you're not mad at me about that, then what are you mad about ?" Kyle asked, confused.

"I'm mad because you risked your life," Brooke stated, realizing just how stupid it sounded.

"Why would you be mad about that?"

"Because," Brooke began, choking up, "I don't wanna lose you."

"Brooke, you're not gonna lose me. It was me that didn't wanna lose you."

"I know, but you were out there with guns and bad people," Brooke mumbled.

"Yeaa, but the point is that i'm here now, nothing happened to me, and nothing will happen to me. It's all over now."

"I still can't believe you did that," Brooke said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Well it was either that or watch everyone else i care about drop like flies, so in the end it wasn't as big a sacrifice," Kyle said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Promise you won't do it again," she said, leaning her head against him.

"I promise."

"Looks like you have two promises to keep now," Brooke mused.

"And i plan on keeping both of them."

"I think i should talk to Lucas," Brooke said quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" Kyle shrugged.

"About what i'm feeling, about how you feel, because it's not fair to him. I have to decide this on my own, and i can't do it when i still have a boyfriend," Brooke explained.

"You have to stay with him."

"What?"

"You have to stay with him. Because what if you think he's the one for you, and he doesn't want it anymore, because you broke up with him," Kyle said absentmindedly.

She scoffed, "Are you trying to get me to pick him ?"

"I'm not trying to get to do anything. It would just make sense if you were to just stay with him, because then it might set some boundaries for me," Kyle smirked.

"If there were boundaries, then you've already crossed them by kissing me," Brooke whispered.

"That was one time," Kyle defended.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "We also hooked up one time also."

"Yeaa, i was kinda hoping you forgot," KYle laughed.

"So you can't even follow the automatic boundaries."

"Well i'm sorry, you were the one that tried to seduce me, so it's not completely my fault."

"It's not my fault your that weak," Brooke shrugged.

"Actually it is."

-

Brooke felt relievingly fresh after he talk with Kyle. They were talking again, which really made things a little better on her heart at the moment. She would be going back to school, and continue to figure out which boy held the proverbial key to her heart. On a more lighter note, her and Peyton would have the sleepover, which hadn't occurred in months. She felt that things were looking up, even though it was only the beginning of more crap to do. But with Kyle on her side once again, it felt like she could do no wrong.

She opened the door to hear loud, annoying screaming coming from upstairs. Brooke rolled her eyes, Peyton couldn't wait to launch her emo music all over the well furnished house that wasn't even hers.

The noise got louder and louder as Brooke made her way upstairs. She had to stop this madness, it was just too much. It was kind of funny, hearing angry music blaring from inside a pink stereo. If Peyton had it her way, the thing would be out the window the minute she saw it. But Rachel would have her head, and even Peyton knew when to draw the line to her antics. The brunette ran to the stereo and turned it off before taking a deep breathe.

"Seriously, could you be any more emo ?" Brooke rolled her eyes. It seemed as if Peyton wasn't even paying attention to anything. She was sketching, as usual, with her tongue in the corner of her mouth, concentrating.

"Actually i could be," Peyton said, setting down her sketchpad, "So where were you ? I've been waiting for a whole ten minutes."

Brooke sat on her bed, "Actually i was at the bridge, talking to Kyle."

"And ?" Peyton gestured.

"We're okay now," Brooke shrugged.

"That's it ?" Peyton asked.

"Pretty much. I was thinking to myself, and i said that i should probably talk to Lucas about everything, about how i have feelings for Kyle too, and it wouldn't be right to be his girlfriend when i have these feelings for someone else. But Kyle told me not to because and i quote, 'it might set some boundaries for me.'"

"So, it wasn't that serious of a conversation huh ?"

Brooke laughed, "More like a flirty one. I mean, we flirted before too, but i never really paid any attention to it."

"Becuase now you know what you feel is something real, so you're more aware of what you say around him," Peyton nodded, putting her sketchpad back into her bag.

"Pretty much," Brooke said, smiling to herself. Peyton turned around to grab her pen, when she saw the delightful smile on the face of her best friend.

"Okay you are seriously into him !" Peyton exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"Whatever, i'm just happy that we settled things now," Brooke shrugged.

"Alright fine, but this isn't the last of it," Peyton pointed.

"Fine, we have to stop talking about me, i'm getting a big head. So, how are things with you and Jake?"

"Pretty good actually. We're taking it real slow, which is okay with me."

"Damn, you guys are boring," Brooke frowned.

Peyton threw a pillow at her, "Well you asked. And not everyone's life is filled with love triangles."

Brooke threw her a look.

"Okay maybe around this town," Peyton smirked.

-

After he had basically got this life back, Kyle could've been doing a ton of productive things. Working on his game was one of them, since he was going to be on the Duke team in the fall, hell, he could even be thinking of ways to win Brooke back. But no, he wasn't doing anything except drinking beer, hanging out in Nathan and Haley's apartment. After his talk with Brooke, he was left with basically nothing to do. And the apartment was a couple of minutes away, so here he was, filling Nathan with everything that had happened a mere hour ago.

Haley was grating cheese, making her famous macaroni and cheese, while Nathan and Kyle were on the couch, watching ESPN as usual.

"This all sound really sweet and all, but shouldn't Brooke be broken up with Lucas?" Haley asked as she poured the noodles into a pan.

"Yeaa that would be easier, but Lucas doesn't know anything, so Brooke shouldn't have to break up with him when she still might have feelings for him."

"Uhh Kyle we all know who she has stronger feelings for," Haley laughed.

"We don't all know that. Plus, she could be more in love with Kyle, but that doens't mean she's going to break up with LUcas, you know Brooke," Nathan added.

"Then i guess we'll just sit back and see what happens."

"That would be the safe thing to do," Kyle laughed.

"What i don't get is how different Lucas and Brooke's relationship is now. I mean, before when they were together, they were mushy all the time, always kissing on one another, it was almost cute. And now, i barely see them together in the same room. It's like their dynamic completely changed since they've been back together."

"I know what you mean Nathan. Whenever i talk to Brooke, she almost never mentions Lucas. It's like they're not even in a relationship," Haley added.

"Well you guys Brooke and Lucas haven't really had time to be like they were before. The day after they got back together, me and her had that fight, which threw her off. Then she was in the hospital, just now getting out. They've only been back together for what, a couple of weeks? Don't get that discouraged."

"Dude, do you want Brooke and Lucas together or something?"

"Of course not. But like we are all aware of, you never know with Brooke. I've known her for most of my life, and i still can't completely figure her out. You never know what she's gonna do, and i'm not gonna put this thing in my head that she's gonna want me more than Lucas, when she might not even go there."

"Kyle's right Nathan. They just got back together," Haley said from the kitchen.

"Remember when we got back together? It was like we had never been apart, now that's true love. What Brooke and Lucas have, i'd like to say it's some kind of love, but not the one that Kyle and Brooke have. And the sooner it takes for them to realize it, the better."

"Hello? I'm right here you know," Kyle said, annoyed.

"Sorry man, but you gotta do something about this. We're graduating soon, and who knows what will happen when we all go to Duke. You might not get the chance with Brooke if you don't move fast," Nathan warned.

"I can't move fast, that's the problem. Brooke has to realize this for herself, and i can't make the decision for her, nor can Lucas. She just needs to figure this out on her own," Kyle sighed.

"Whatever."

"Okay isn't Lucas your brother?"

"Yeaa, what's your point?" Nathan asked.

"Well if he's your brother, shouldn't you be the one that's defending him. Telling me that he and Brooke belong together?"

"Uhh yeaa, if i believed they did belong together. But they don't, you and Brooke do," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Forget you. Haley, what about you? You've known Lucas basically you're whole life, he's like a brother to you."

"I'm with Nathan on this. Yes, Lucas is apart of our lives, but he's not the one for Brooke. And when she does pick you, Lucas will still be apart of our lives. But Lucas had his chance with Brooke, and he blew it. Now, the fire's cooling, they're not meant to be. Don't get me wrong, Lucas really helped Brooke grow into the person she is today, and Lucas will always have a place in Brooek's heart, but they're just not right for each other," Haley explained.

"See Kyle! Sure, they're cute together and all, but it's like puppy love or something."

"Nathan shut up, it's time to eat," Haley said.

-

An hour and a half later, and the BFF's still couldn't find Brooke's answer to her problems. They had looked all over the huge house, and still no sign of the piece of notebook paper that held Brooke's 'future.' Even with one extra person helping, it just couldn't be found.

"Do you think this is a sign or something ?" Brooke asked, looking under her bed covers.

"What do you mean ?" Peyton called from the bathroom.

"I mean, i know i brought the piece of paper with me, but now i can't find it. We've even looked everywhere it wouldn't be. Maybe i'm not meant to find out or something," Brooke shrugged

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke everyone is meant to find the one in life. It's not like you just don't have anybody you're meant to be with."

"I know, but maybe not right now. I mean, come on, i didn't even make it home and we're still looking here. It's ridiculous !"

"You're the one who wanted me to help you look for it !" Peyton exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom.

"I know, but this is supposed to be a sleepover, so like, let's just stop and i'll look around some more later on. I'm gonna go make some popcorn," Brooke said, bouncing out of the room.

The minute Brooke had left, Peyton heard the familiar ring coming from her pocket. She pulled it out. It said 'Kyle' on the caller ID. Her eyebrows knit together. What could he possilby want now ? Him and Brooke were speaking, and she was pretty sure there were no other secrets.

"What ?" Peyton demanded.

"Remind me never to call you again," Kyle said from the other line.

"Just kidding. So what's up?" Peyton asked, plopping on the bed.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were with Brooke or anything," Kyle said from the other line.

"Yeaa i'm at her house right now, we're having a sleepover. Why didn't you just call her cell?"

"See that's the thing, i would call her cell, but it snapped when she got in the car accident. So, no phone for me to call."

"Oh, so did you want to talk to her?"

"No, just wanted to call and check on how she's doing, since she just got out of the hospital and stuff," Kyle said.

"I'll have you know she's fine. Still bandaged up and all, but she's fine. Alot cheerier now that she's home. Plus i think her talk with Nathan helped."

"She talked to Nathan?"

"Yeaa, he kinda helped her to forgive you, on whatever she was mad at you about," Peyton shrugged.

"I thought Nathan was only good for guy advice..."

"Natey's just full of surprises," Peyton laughed.

"Yeaa, okay well i just wanted to call and check up on her. Don't tell her i called though, we dont' want her head anymore bigger," Kyle laughed.

"Oh yes, i might have to hear it all night."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty," Peyton said, hanging up just as Brooke walked in with a bowl of popcorn and two Cokes.

"Who was that ?" Brooke asked, setting down the food.

"Uhh, just Jake," Peyton said, laughing nervously.

"Okayyy," Brooke said skeptically.

"Don't worry, nothing bad. He was just wondering what we were doing, boring stuff."

"Whatever, you're too weird. Now what movie should we watch ?"

"Anything, just nothing that will make me wanna bawl and nothing that will make me wanna hide in my bed the rest of my life," Peyton laughed.

"You could have just said comedy Peyton," Brooke rolled her eyes, putting in Hot Chicks.

"Well i didn't so get over it. Are you bummed that you can't go to school until next week ?" Peyton asked, settling herself on Brooke's bed.

"Totally, i'm gonna be so bored this whole week. With exams coming up, i might actually have to study."

"That's terrible. But hey at least it builds up the anticipation of your return," Peyton shrugged.

"Yeaa that's one thing."

Peyton saw Brooke's eyes glaze over.

"You still thinking about those quesitons ?"

"Yeaa, i really wish i knew where they were," Brooke sighed.

"Can't you remember just a little bit or it ? It's still gotta be there in your memory."

"I've tried and i can't remember anything before the accident. It's all a big blur."

"Well B.Davis, looks like you'll just have to wait, or make a whole other list," Peyton shrugged.

"Man, it took me a whole week to fill that thing out," Brooke pouted.

"Just relax, try not to worry about it. Before you know it'll appear."

"It didn't magically disappear Goldilocks, i lost it," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"You know what ? Just shut up and watch the damn movie you whore."

"RAWR !" Brooke said, sitting down.

"Too mean ?" Peyton winced.

"Just a little," Brooke laughed.

-

Two hours later and the girls were still in fits of laughter from the movie they were watching. They couldn't stop laughing at Rob Schneider's dance in the club, they rewinded the movie 10 times, just to watch it over and over again.

"We should totally learn that dance, and the next time we go out, it'll be our performance," Brooke laughed as she turned the television off.

"Yeaa, we'd get so many number that night," Peyton agreed.

"We need ice cream," Brooke said from her spot on the floor.

"Don't you have any?" Peyton asked.

"Before yeaa, but i kinda ate it all," Brooke said innocently.

"Well then we should run over to the store real quick. And not that mint chocolate crap that you like."

"Whatever ! It's like the best ice cream ever. YOu can get what you want and i'll get what i want," Brooke said, slipping on flipflops.

"Alright. We better go because i really want to see Step Up !" Peyton said as they got into her car.

"Channing Tatum ?" Brooke asked.

"Yup, he's so hot !" Peyton gushed.

"Hmm emo girl has the hots for Tatum ? Who would've thoght ?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what you are. No girl can resist those abs !" Peyton defended.

"Kyle has better though," Brooke mumbled, but Peyton had heard her.

"And how would you know ?" Peyton asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh like i'm the only one that watched him practice during the tournament !" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeaa you're right. When guys have their shirts off, you kinda can't help it," Peyton laughed.

"Thank you," Brooke chimed.

"I like hanging out with you and all on your first night home, but shouldn't you be hanging out with Lucas or something? I mean he is your boyfriend," Peyton mentioned, changing the subject.

"You're right, i should be hanging out with him. BUt i just feel like things can't be normal, at least for me," Brooke explained.

"Because of Kyle?"

"That's part of it. He doesn't know about anything that's going on between me and Kyle. It's like we're in this completely different relationship now. I know i said i wanted to be better, but it seems like we're worse. We're completely boring, there's not excitement anymore," Brooke said sadly.

"The heat has finally cooled. It's not too late to get it back. You just need to spend some time together."

"That's the thing. I'm not even sure i want to," Brooke shrugged.

"You don't wanna be with Lucas anymore?"

"I'm not even sure what i want. Me and Lucas have been through so much together, it'll feel like we're throwing it all away. But things haven't been the same since we've been together, there's no fun or passion in it anymore. It's like we've been together for 20 years or something," Brooke said, getting out of the car.

"I know what you mean. But don't break things off with Lucas just because things are boring now. It could get better, you never know," Peyton said as they entered the sliding door.

"I'll wait it out and see what happens," Brooke decided.

"Good idea. So, do you think the reason you feel this way is because you've been with Kyle more?" Peyton asked as they walked through the aisles.

"Could be, but i really don't know. I mean, yeaa i've been seeing Kyle alot lately, but nothing drastic that i would wanna end things with me and Lucas," Brooke shrugged.

"Hmm look at that," Peyton smirked as she stopped at the beginning of the freezer aisle. Brooke looked at her questioningly before looking straight ahead. She was having deja vu again, because Kyle was there, in the same aisle, at the same freezer, getting out a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

The two girls walked up to him.

"Boo," Peyton greeted, smacking Kyle in the arm.

"Nice try," Kyle said.

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Peyton said, repeating their previous conversation the week before.

"Whatever. So what brings you guys here late at night?" Kyle asked, smiling at Brooke.

"Nothing, except the fact that Brookie here ate all the ice cream, so we're just here to get some," Peyton explained, grabbing a carton of Cookies and Cream.

"Yeaa, and Peyton dissed the Mint Chocolate Chip," Brooke said, glaring at Peyton.

"Something's wrong with you Peyt," Kyle said.

"Okay i'm obviously not gonna win, so i'm just gonna leave," Peyton laughed, looking for chocolate syrup, leaving Kyle and Brooke alone.

"So, done anything since the last time we saw each other?" Brooke asked, getting her ice cream.

"Well, i had dinner at Nathan and Haley's house. Just chilled you know," Kyle said.

"Tutorgirl cooked her mac and cheese huh ?" Brooke smirked.

"Oh yeaa," Kyle said, rubbing his stomach.

"So this week's gonna be boring without me around," Brooke said dramatically.

"Things won't be the same. So what are you gonna do all week?"

"That's the problem, i have no freaking idea," she sighed.

"Well i'll stop by after school and stuff, hang out yenno," Kyle shrugged.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Brooke asked teasingly.

"There's not alot i wouldn't do for you," Kyle said knowingly, remembering the shootout.

"So you'd come by everyday after school to hang out with me?"

"Yeaa, if it's okay with Lucas," Kyle smirked.

"Hmm, that might be a problem."

"Then i guess we'll have to keep it a secret."

"I guess we will," Brooke said, holding his gaze as Peyton walked back up to them with sprinkles and chocolate syrup in her hand.

"Okay, i'm set," Peyton said triumphantly.

Kyle and Brooke both laughed.

"Okay, well i better get going. See you guys tomorrow," Kyle said, smiling before leaving.

"He's seeing both of us tomorrow?" Peyton asked as they paid for their food.

"Yeaa, he said he would stop by tomorrow and see me," Brooke said innocently.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "If you say so..."

-

Lights out and Peyton's snores heard, Brooke stared up at the ceiling. She tried to pinpoint the exact moment in time when things started getting really complicated. She tried, but they all got jumbled up into one big complication. So far Brooke's life had been made up of problem after problem. BUt this one was way more bizarre than it was supposed to be. Brooke was in way over her head with this one, especially when it had to do with more people than her, and more hearts. In just about every encounter with Kyle, there would always be flirting, the way he would look at her made her completely forget about Lucas and their relationship. And it hadn't been Brooke and Lucas for a long time, so she really didn't know what would happen when their relationship became more steady. And with that paper missing, time would only tell. Every day that went by, Whether she liked it or not, time was running out and it didn't matter if Brooke was ready or not, she would have to make a decision, but at this point she had no idea. She was torn between what she needed and what she wanted. ONly problem was, she couldn't distinguish one from the other.

"What the hell am i doing to do?" Brooke whispered.


	41. Five Steps Forward, Ten Steps Back

Okay so i'm completely bored today, and i have no life, hence the two new chapters in the past two days. I"m not mad about that fact that i only have like 2 reviews right now, because the most recent chapter has only been up for less than 48 hours, so no biggie for now. If you have some questions for me or something, just post it in a review, and if you would like to see something happen, do that as well. Writer's block has been kicking my butt for some time now, and i can't seem to decide what will happen, or what i want to happen. I'm kinda running out of ideas on where to go from here, i wanna include Lucas in it as much as i can, but it's kinda hard to do lol. So if you have any suggestions, speak up. 

Alrighty, so i wasn't planning on posting another chapter on such short notice, but i was feeling up to it or whatever. Brooke's really battling with herself on what she should do, and where her heart truly lies. We all know it's with Kyle, but she just doens't know it yet lol. But yeaa like it said last chapter Kyle's gonna visit Brooke after school, but there's another twist that goes along with it. Believe me, it's pretty good lol. I like just came up with it as i was typing this A/N lol. I know the last chapter was really darn long lol. While i was reading through it i noticed that, which was kidna weird because nothing really happened, which i don't want to happen again because it's kinda going nowhere. I want every chapter to mean something. But this chapter is gonna have alot of stuff going on all at once.

So like i said before, if you have any ideas or suggestions, post a review. The main ideas i want is what to do with Lucas. I want him in as long as possible, but when he leaves, i want it to flow, yenno? Not just have him walk out for no reason. I know Jake was only in the fic like once, but most likely not alot more times. He's not really a important person in this story, he's just back together with Peyton so she's not hanging around Lucas, because i can't stand Leyton. I will write about Leyton, as long as it's Brucas in the end lol. Moving on now, also, i know it's kinda weird how Haley hasn't given birth yet, so i need ideas on how to have that happen. I know it's supposed to be about Haley giving birth to a new life and all, but i want some Kyle/Brooke/Lucas interaction also.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Something was really weird about Monday. Mondays in general were pretty weird, even depressing. The beginning of the weeks were never someone's strong day, if you were a nerd, maybe, but not to any normal people. Everyone was tired and sleepy from the partying they did over the weekend. Some stressing over the test they didn't study for, due to the excessive partying they had did. And some were nursing a hangover, after drinking into a stupor the night before, because they were partying. It was known fact that nothing good ever happens on Mondays, whether people realized it or not. Actually bad things always happen on Mondays. Whether it be the latest hookup, latest breakup, or latest pregnancy. And then there was the fact that it was quiet, a little bit too quiet. There was no raspy giggling, or sarcastic remarks being heard in English class. ANd Kyle didn't smell the wonderful strawberry shampoo. Brooke wasn't here, therefore Mondays sucked.

He felt kinda bare sitting in first period. Brooke sat in front of him every morning, and now there wasn't anyone there. He was prone to being asked questions that he had no idea what the answer was. Plus, he couldn't sleep, not like he could when Brooke was there anyway. He was forced to pay attention, but all he could think about was Brooke, and what she was doing. She was the all knowing social butterfly at school, and now that she wasn't here, it felt kinda, gloomy. Kyle looked to his right and saw Lucas, writing something in his notebook, not paying attention to anything else. Nathan had the good seat in the back, so he was sleeping as usual. Peyton was drawing just like she always did, glancing out the window every so often before returning back to her sketchpad. Yeaa, things were pretty boring in first period. Good thing Weight Training was next, he could hang out with Nathan and do guy stuff.

With 10 minutes left until the bell, Kyle felt a vibration coming from his pocket. He cautiously pulled his cell out and propped his book up, so the teacher wouldn't see him. If he was caught, he would never get his cell phone back. It was Brooke texting him.

How's school? she texted.

Kyle quickly replied back, So boring. Not the same w/o B.Davis.

He set his phone on his lap so the teacher wouldn't see him. He turned around again and saw Peyton texting on her phone as well. Looks like Brooke was just as bored as everyone else. So much that she'd risk someone getting in trouble for having their phone on in class, but Brooke didn't care. As long as they didn't get caught, she wouldn't feel bad about it.

His cell phone vibrated again, Brooke was a fast typer.

Good to kno lol. R U still coming over?

He smirked, As far as i kno. Do u still want me 2?

Duhh. C ya then Brooke texted just as the bell rang.

Kyle sprang from his seat and walked out of the classroom, relieved to finally get out of there. Kyle saw Peyton lean against Brooke's locker as he was putting his books away.

"So, you were talking to Brooke too?" Peyton asked, chuckling.

"Yup, she's really getting in the way of my studying," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Yeaa, she was super annoying this morning. She begged me to stay home with her, but i have a Chem. quiz today. I love Brooke, but i really studied for that," Peyton laughed.

"Well i'm coming over after school to see her, hang out for a bit. YOu coming?"

"I would, but i'm hanging out with Jake and Jenny after school. I'm coming by later," Peyton explained.

"So, how are things with you and Jake?" Kyle asked as they walked down the hall.

"PRetty good. WE're not rushing, whihc is a good thing. Brooke says we're boring," Peyton laughed.

"Yeaa well, Brooke has crazy opinion, doesn't always mean she's right."

"That's for sure. I'll see ya at lunch," Peyton said before walking to the art room.

"See ya."

--

Kyle walked into the gym to see all the boys sitting on the bleachers with Coach Harrison in front of them. All the boys seemed confudsed as to wht they were there i nthe first place. They were supposed to be in the locker room changing out, getting ready to deal who could lift the heaviest, who was the toughest, stronest, basically everything a man was supposed to be. Male ego and bravado was alive and well in second period Weight Lifting class.

Kyle sat down next to Nathan on the bleachers.

"What the heck is going on?" Kyle asked quietly, staring at Coach Harrison.

"I have no idea. We were walking to the locker room when he stopped and said for everybody to sit down," Nathan shrugged.

"This can't be good." Kyle sighed.

"Ya never know," Nathan said as everybody quieted down.

"Okay, so i know how normally you guys would be working out right about now. But Principal Turner says that we have to have some type of research project to do, since we haven't had one this year, so we're staring on it. Instead of going to the weight room, you're gonna go to the library and look up research on how weight lifting started, who made it a sport, and so on, everything you got. It's due Friday so get started now," Coach Harrison explained before going back to his office.

All the boys groaned. Every other class they had was boring, so second period was always fun because you got to rest your brain for an hour and just chill with all the guys. But now their time would be spent in the library, using their brains.

"Dude this sucks," Nathna said as they set their gym bags in the locker room, they wouldn't be needing it anytime soon.

"I know. Now we're gonna have to actually research crap," Kyle said as they crossed he quad to the library.

"I suck at projects, except when Haley's my partner."

"It can't be that hard can it? I mean, all we have to do is research stuff, Coach didn't say exactly how many pages it has to be or anything. So we can just copy and paste," Kyle laughed.

"We could try that," Nathan nodded, agreeing.

"Yeaa, but let's not go on the same websites as each other. That'll completely give it away," Kyle said as he pulled open the door to the library.

There was no one there basically, except for a few people trying to complete homework for the next period. And the occasional couples scurrying out of different aisles. Kyle didn't think anybody even read half the books that were in the library. Kids didn't want to learn how to cook, or read about the Civil War.

"So, where do we start?" Nathan asked, looking around like he had never seen it in his life.

"How about you try the books and i'll go on the computer and try to find somethings," Kyle suggested as he sat down at the humungous computer desks the school had. It was so big, a student could use the desk and not bother wit the computer, you'd have room no matter what.

While Nathan wandered the aisles, looking in the W aisle, Kyle logged onto Google and started typing in random stuff about weightlifting. He was never good with computers, that was always his dad's thing. The only thing he ever did was Myspace and Instant Messanger. Guys were supposed to know alot about electronics, but that wasn't Kyle's department.

Clicking on the results, he scrolled down this website with every bit of information about weightlifting and how it came to be in America. It looked like he would only need one website for the project. He didn't know if they were supposed to turn it in with a bibliohraphy, but he would add this website just in case. One problem, he couldn't copy and paste, but he dind't think it would be that hard. Now he would just have to find Nathan a website.

Kyle clicked back to the results page and continued to scroll down, looking for possible sites for Nathan. He clicked on this one site and started to read it. He pushed his seat back so it was standing on it's back legs. He continued to read down the page, until he saw something else that caught his attention. Below the computer was a little slit, and he saw a folded up piece of paper stuck right in it.

Curious, he pulled it out and stared at it for a second. Normally, Kyle wasn't a nosy person, but reading someone's note was better than doing research on something that he really didn't want to do. It was neatly folded, most likely a girl's.

He didn't have to read all of it to figure out it was Brooke'a handwriting. It was in her regular penmanship, written in purple pen ink of course. He didn't know if it was homework that she folded in half or what because he saw numbers and questions followed after. It really wasn't any of his business, but he was curious to know what thie piece of paper said. He quickly folded it back up and stuck it in his back pocker and continued looking through the site as Nathna came back with books in his hand.

"Find anything?" Nathan asked, setting the books down.

"Yeaa, i found different websites for both of us. That way we won't get in trouble or anything," Kyle said, printing out the research information.

They sat down at a regular table and started writing down all the facts that they needed, Brooke's paper burning a hole Kyle's pocket.

--

BUt the Weight Lifting class weren't the only people being assigned a project. Peyton sat in second period Advanced Art, listening to Ms. Halker droan on and on about the project that they had to do. The assignment was to draw something, anything that has meaning, tell what that meaning is in a two page essay. It was due Friday as well, so Peyton had to get a move on. Mrs. Halker said they could work on their things in the art room or in the library, becuase it would be quiet and stuff. Katie Spalding, the scab picking licking girl, sat next to Peyton, therefore she decided on the library. Grabbing her bag, she quickly exited the room.

As soon as she heard the directions, she knew exactly what she wanted to draw. It had meaning, and it would definitely make it easy for her to write a two page essay about it.

Walking around the empty hallway, it kinda reminded her of the school shooting, except without books and things laying all over the hall. She was way past the shooting, and things had gotten better in just about every way. At first she thoughts she needed Lucas to get through everything, but it turned out she never really needed him as much as she thought. Sure, he was always saving her, but she was learning to stand on her own. Lucas was out of the picture for the first time in awhile. All Peyton needed was herself to get by.

She was surprised when she saw all these guys in the library, typing on the computers or looking through books. If anything, you would almost never see a jock in the library, unless he was meeting his girlfriend or something. This wasn't really normal. She spotted Nathan and Kyle at a table, looking through books.

"Well, this is a first, what are you guys doing here?," Peyton asked, sitting down at their table.

"Project for Weight Lifting, how gay is that?" Nathan said annoyingly, writing down facts in his notebook

"Okay, that's really weird. So what are you guys researching?" She asked, taking her sketchpad out of her bag.

"The history of weight lifting basically," Kyle said, highlighting things from his research information.

"Yeaa that's pretty gay. I coudn't have gotten a better art project," Peyton said smugly.

"What's your project about?" Kyle asked, taking his eyes off his paper.

"Draw anything you want that has meaning to you and write a two page essay explaining it all. That leaves tons of possibilties. This whole town has meaning for me."

"Aww you suck. You got the easy project," Nathan huffed.

"Yeaa except the fact that you can't draw worth a crap Nate," Kyle laughed.

"Alright, i enjoyed talking to you guys but i gotta go look for this art book that was supposed to get in last week," Peyton said, leaving her stuff with them.

"You keep track of art books that come in?" Kyle asked.

"Yeaa, like you don't keep track of all the draftees on NBA seasons," Peyton said sarcastically.

Looking through the art book aisle, she was surprised to see Lucas sitting on the floor, staring into space. After Peyton and Lucas had broken up, there was no time to have awkward tension in the rooms or anything like that. Immediately after, Kyle had his accident, then Lucas and Brooke got back together. Peyton personally didn't harbor feelings for Lucas anymore, so it shouldn't be awkward between them. But it was still weird how they used to be so close,and they havent spoken in at least a week.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, confused.

He shrugged, "Hiding out until the bell rings."

"I figured. Heard about that project you guys have to do," Peyton said, scanning through the shelves.

"Yeaa, it really sucks too. There's not really a point," LUcas laughed.

"I bet. It even sounds boring."

"So, uh, have you talked to Brooke lately?" Lucas asked lightly, picking up a random book and flipping through it.

Peyton glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She could either say, yes, she had spoken to Brooke. In fact, Brooke had sent her at least 12 text messages since arriving at school this morning, and she had also sent some to Kyle as well. It was obvious Lucas hadn't gotten anything from Brooke, and frankly Peyton felt bad for the guy. Brooke was building a relationship with Kyle, and Lucas didn't even know it. So she decided to just go along with it.

"I talked to her this morning because i slept over last night. BUt not since i got to school? Why?" Peyton asked innocently.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, "Nothing really. It's just that she hasn't called me since she got out of the hospital so i was just asking."

"Yeaa, but you know Brooke, she's probably still sleeping as we speak," Peyton chuckled.

"Yeaa, i bet she is. So, how are things with you and Jake?" Lucas asked, changing the subject. Peyton rolled her eyes at the amount of times she's been asked that in the past 24 hours. Not that it was annoying, but because she only had one answer every single time.

"We're good. Just taking things slow," Peyton repeated for the second time that morning.

"That's good. YOu don't wanna rush into anything yenno," Lucas said.

"No offense Lucas, but you and Brooke had sex before you even knew when her birthday was," Peyton pointed out.

Lucas winced, "Yeaa nevermind. Forget i said anything."

"It's fine, i just found it kidna ironic, that's all," Peyton said, trying not to laugh.

She walked out of the aisle and saw that Kyle was the only one at the table. She guessed Nathan was getting more books or something. Peyton stopped about two and a half feet away from him and saw what Kyle was doing. He was staring at this folded piece of paper, like he was thinking about opening it or something. Peyton squinted her eyes to try to see what had him so interested in it. First off, it was just notebook paper, and it was folded kinda nicely, which meant it wasn't Kyle's. Peyton cautiously extended her neck further to try to see what it said. But all she could see was purple loopy handwriting indented in the paper from writing so hard.

Peyton automatically knew who's it was. For her, it didn't take long, because she had seen this handwriing for years. She couldn't beleive it was Kyle who had the questions all along. After hours of searching, and completely frying her brain and Brooke's as well. She wondered if he read it already, but from the looks of it no. Right now she could either do two things. One, being she could snatch it from behind and hell at him for taking it. Or two, she could keep quiet and talk to him about it later. The way Peyton looked at it, she already did one thing she wasn't supposed to today, lying to Lucas. SO she might as well come off with it. But either way, she would find out why and how long he had Brooke's paper.

--

After about five minutes more of reading, Nathan closed his book shut. Except when Haley was tutoring him in Junior year, he had never done so much reading before in his life. And it wasn't interesting to him at all.

"Alright, i can't take this anymore man. I'm gonna go get a snack or something. You want anything?" Nathan asked, standing up.

"Uhh yeaa just get me a soda or something," Kyle said, eager to have Nathan go away.

"Alright, but you owe me," Nathan said, pointing at him. Kyle just laughed. In an hour Nathan wouldn't even remember buying him a soda.

Kyle waited until Nathan completely left the library before taking the paper out of his pocket. He examined it some more, it really didn't look all that old. Probably a week or something. He really wanted to open it, see what she had written, if it was something personal or just a homework assignment. But there were too many people around, and Peyton would be coming back soon, he didn't wanna have to explain what he was doing with Brooke's stuff.

He heard the dragging of feet and quickly slipped it back into his pocket and bowed his head into the book he was looking through, copying down dates. Peyton collapsed back in the seat across from him with a white book in her hand.

"Find what you were looking for?" Kyle asked, glancing up at her.

"Yup, it took me awhile to find it though, what with Lucas talking in the backround," Peyton said annoyingly.

"You talked to Lucas?" Kyle asked, his eyes still focused on the book in front of him.

"Yeaa, Lucas is hiding out in the art section," Peyton said.

"Doesn't surprise me. I would be too, except that i don't wanna be doing this Thursday night."

"Yeaa, we had a weird conversation. He asked me if i had talked to Brooke lately, because apparently she hasn't called him since yesterday," Peyton said lightly.

Kyle's head snapped up, "And what did you say to him?"

She sighed, "I lied of course. I don't want Brooke getting into trouble. I told him that i hadn't talked to her since i left her house this mroning, so she's probably sleeping. He got over it quickly."

"That's good, wouldn't want him to know the truth," Kyle said, nodding his head.

"Speaking of the truth," Peyton began, closing her book. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell you're doing with Brooke's paper in your back pocket?"

Kyle froze. Okay, he was busted. What the heck was he gonna tell Peyton? That he accidentally found it, which was the truth, but he wasn't sure she would just let that go. This would take alot of explaining to do, not just on his part but on Peyton's. Whatever was written in this piece of paper, it probably wasn't meant for him to read, let alone know about. He brought his head up to meet Peyton's amused expression.

"Okay fine. But i seirously just found it like fifteen minutes ago," Kyle said, sighing.

"Where'd you find it at?" Peyton asked. SHe really wanted to know, seeing as she spent most of hte night looking through Brooke's house, going through trashcans, dirty laundry, every nook and crany. And it turns out Kyle wasn't even looking for it, he found it.

"I was at the computer and i saw it lying in this slit between the desk and monitor. Don't worry, i didn't read it or anything," Kyle said reassuringly.

"Damn. Okay, you better not have read it. Brooke's been looking for that since yesterday. She'll be pissed if she found out you read it."

"Why would she be pissed? IS it something about me?" Kyle asked, pulling out the paper from his back pocket.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean, come on Kyle! You can't read that, it's for Brooke's eyes only!" Peyton whined.

"Peyton, what the hell is this about? I know it's something about me, i can tell. And if it's for Brooke's eyes only, then why did she leave it here?"

"Because she was in a hurry, she left it here the day of the accident. She just remmebered it yesteday, but couldn't figure out where she put it because everything before the accident she couldn't remeber. So we've been looking for it all yesterday," Peyton explained.

"Peyton please, can't i just read one thing?" Kyle begged.

"Kyle you can't. It's very personal, and whatever's in it will really give Brooke some answers right now," Peyton said.

"Looks Peyton, if its about me, i need to know what's going on. I'll give it to you, but you have to let me read one thing. If i let you see it and you don't give it back, i'll get it some other way, and i wont' give it back," Kyle warned, holding the note between his index and thumb.

Peyton considered this for a second. If Kyle gave it to her now, then she could look over, and decided on what he could read. If he gave it to her and she didn't give it back for him to read, then she didn't doubt for a second he would take it back, and Brooke would never get the answers she was looking for.

"Alright fine, i'll let you read part of it. Just give it here," Peyton said holding her hand out. Kyle slowly placed it in her hand, like it was his most prized posession. In this case it might as well be.

Peyton unfolded it, anticipation pulsing through her veins. She had wondered and hoped that she would be able to find it, and if not then Brooke, because Peyton felt like she was on a game of clue or something. She smoothed it out and scanned through it. Brooke had memorized every single question Peyton had asked her, and copied it down with a lengthy answer after every one. But Peyton frowned as she read the answers because every single one had Lucas and Kyle, and explanations. Brooke was pretty confused, so confused that she had siad Lucas and KYle made her feel every single question she copied, even the last one was in favor of both Kyle and Lucas, sort of.

_6) Which one can you not live without? I have no idea, because i haven't had to live without either of them._

It was clear that Brooke was really confused right now. But she would deal with her later. Right now she had to give the paper back to Kyle. What she really wanted to do was hide it, hell even eat it, but she dind't want to give it to him. Kyle would feel a bit awkward and kinda hurt that Brooke couldn't distinguish her feelings at all between him and Lucas. It would hurt any guy, but he wanted to know, and there was ntohing Peyton could do to stop him from wanting to.

She sighed, "Alright, just read the last one," handing him the paper.

Kyle took it from her and scanned all the way down at the bottom. Peyton saw his reaction go from calm to confused in about 3.5 nano seconds. His eyebrows were knit together and he was pouting. Not only was Brooke confused, she was making everybody else lose their minds. Kyle folded the paper up and handed it back to her.

"Well, there's definitely alot going through her mind," Kyle said awkwardly.

"Totally. She's been battling it all with herself for some time now. I guess, the day of the accident, she thoght she had an actual answer, but i guess now," Peyton said, shrugging.

"I don't get what i'm supposed to do. I want to still have a relationship with her, but she can't decide if me and Lucas are always gonna be around whenever she needs us. It'll just confuse her even more, and she still won't know what to do," Kyle explained, running a hang through his hair.

"Yeaa i know what you mean. But, i'm afraid that if she does lose one of you guys, she'll just break down," Peyton said, causing Kyle to roll his eyes.

Before he could say anything, the bell rang signaling lunch time. And for Peyton, it couldn't have came sooner. She would have alot of things to mull over.

Kyle picked up his bag and tossed the paper towards Peyton, "Maybe that's what needs to happen for her to realize it."

--

He didn't even bother to wait for Nathan. As soon as the bell rang, he was out of the library and far away from Peyton and that note as possible. Kyle had always prided himself at being a patient, even tempered person, slow to anger. But right now he was frustrated and confused. Turns out that all the while he was trying to be the guy for Brooke, she didn't even know what kind of guy she wanted. He was seriously thinking of just walking away from the situation. It was confusing, and it just got more bizarre each day. Like everytime he felt like he was getting somewhere, someone dragged his feet back to where he started, and it wasn't a good feeling.

Kyle wondered if Lucas knew about it, but most likely not, Lucas didn't really know anything that was going on. He kinda felt bad for him, since it was his girlfriend he was crazy about. BUt that was Brooke's fault, not telling him when he thoght she should've. No point going back now. Peyton would give Brooke the note and eventually tell her that he had read it, which wouldn't go too well with Brooke. And Kyle was supposed to go over there today and hang out. How would be be able to do that, with what he knew now?

"Kyle!! Slow down!" Nathan yelled, running with his backpack on his shoulder. Kyle slowed down a few paces, waiting for Nathan to catch up.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to get out of that library," Kyle said.

"I know what you mean, but you left pretty quickly," Nathan chuckled.

"Yeaa, well i have alot of things on my mind at the moment."

"Hmm, this can't be good," Nathan said, sitting down at a table. Knowing Kyle, when he had things on his mind, it couldn't be good at all.

"No not really. I'm thinking you already guessed it's about Brooke," Kyle assumed, causing Nathan to nod.

"Dude, most of your problems have something to do with Brooke."

"Yeaa. Anyways, i was sitting at the computer earlier when i saw this slit between the monitor and the desk. Turns out it was tihs folded piece of paper, with Brooke's handwriting on it. I stuck it in my pocket just when you came. When you and Peyton left, i started looking at it, not opening it, but just checking it out. Peyton caught me and started asking me all these random questions. It turns out that Brooke's been looking for that piece of paper since yesterday, and she couldn't remember where she put it because it was before the accident, so she coudln't remember. Peyton only let me read one question, but after that i could pretty much figure out what it all contained," Kyle explained.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence. So what did the question say?" Nathan asked.

"Who could you not live without was the question. At first i didn't really understand it, but then i knew it had to do wtih me and Lucas, which one she couldn't live without."

"And? What did she say?" Nathan asked, sitting at the edge of the bench.

"Not even she knows. She wrote, 'I have no idea, because i haven't had to live without either of them," Kyle quoted.

"Wow, it's only lunch time and you've entered the mind of Brooke Davis," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"Not technically. That doesn't even make me feel the least bit better. I just feel like i've been doing this all for nothing," Kyle sighed.

"It's not all for nothing if it's for someone you love," Nathan pointed out.

"Yea i know, but i feel like i was spending all this time trying to be the guy for her, but she doesn't even know who that guy is, and i'm expecting her to be able to tell me? She's so confused in all this."

"Don't you think you should give her some more time. Peyton's probably gonna give the paper to Brooke, maybe when she reads through all her answers, she'll see things differently. Remember, this was from like last week. You never know, she could feel differently than she did before. Alot's happened since then," Nathan explained.

"You're right about that. I guess i'm just frustrated about the whole thing. I wanna be with Brooke so bad, it's just sucks that she doesn't realize it."

"Don't worry she will. Brooke's smart, she'll figure it out eventually. Love's not something she should take lightly."

Kyle rubbed his temples, "I feel like i'm way in over my head with this."

Nathan laughed, "Dude, you've been in way over your head."

--

Peyton used to love to run red lights. She dind't really care if a car was fixing to cross or not, she just ran right past the red light. But after her little breakdown, she decided to be a sensible driver, a safe driver, something her mother never was. That was her biggest downfall.

This right now Peyton didn't really care. Screw the lights for today. SHe had to get to Brooke's house, give her the note, tell her that KYle read some of it, calm her down, comfort her, and then make it back to school in time for her Chemistry Quiz. It was alot to do, espeically when you're dealing with Brooke Davis, but Peyton was confident. Didn't mean that she could make Brooke feel any better, but she was gonna try.

Seeing Kyle storm out like that kinda brought her back down to reality. For awhile, all she thought about was Brooke. How this might affect Brooke, what Brooke was going through. It wasn't until last period she stopped and thought about what Kyle was feeling. She considered Lucas, but let's face it, Lucas was clueless as he's ever been. Kyle had been through hell and back to be with Brooke, but it seemd like he was getting nothing in return. Peyton didn't think Brooke was being selfish, but the girl was completely lost, that was for sure.

Her tires screeched against the concrete driveway, most likely to leave marks, but Rachel's parents were never home anyways. Peyton grabbed her bag and ran into the house. It looked like nobody was there, but she knew Brooke wouldn't leave the house this soon since she got back from the hosptial. Brooke was crazy, but she wasn't stupid.

"Brooke!!!!" Peyton called, running up the stairs, tripping every once in awhile on her bag.

She swung the door open and saw Brooke blowing on her toenails, still in her pajamas. If Brooke was doing anything else, Peyton wouldn't even have to walk up the stairs, Brooke would be down there in a heartbeat. BUt no, she was doing her nails, therefore she didn't get up for anybody.

"Hey Peyt, what's up?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

"Okay, i'm sorry, but weren't you clinging to my leg this morning, begging me not to go?" Peyton asked.

"Yeaa, but you know my nails are more important than you anyway," Brooke said sarcastically.

Peyton considered not even telling Brooke she had the paper with her. She could just ignore it and let Brooke go on, with her biggest problem at the moment wondering how many minutes she had to wait until her nails were dry. But no, she had done enough damage letting Kyle read it in the first place, and if he were to bring it up after school, and Brooke didn't know what the heck he was talking about, Peyton would be roadkill.

"Anyways, you'll never guess what i got ?" Peyton said sadly, taking the folded paper out of her pocket.

"What?" Brooke asked, turning around and stopping midstep, eyeing the paper like Peyton was holding a gun.

"Yup. I guess you've found your answers," Peyton said quietly as Brooke took it from her.

It only took a second for Brooke to start jumping up and down, before touching her side, "Oh my gosh Peyton, finally ! Where'd you find it at??"

Oh great. She might as well be telling Brooke she failed her senior year. People would think she'd be used to this by now, what with the problems her and Brooke had been through together. But it didn't get any easier, and this case was anything but easy, confusing, not difficult. Things could only get worse from here.

"Actually i didn't find it, Kyle did," Peyton winced, just waiting for the bomb to explode.


	42. An Unsettling Feeling

First off just want to say thanks for the reviews. Seven's not alot, but i'm working with what i have at the moment, so it's all good. I guess i'm doing something right lol. I wasn't planning on having Kyle find the note, but i decided what the heck? lol. So yeaa, glad you guys liked it. 

Everyone was excited about what's gonna happen the next time Brooke and KYle talk, well looks like you'll find out in this chapter. It's specifically about those two for awhile, maybe with some Nathan and Haley in it, but i'm not sure yet. To Mony, yeaa your idea seems pretty straight forward, and it would be easier, we'll see what happens. I want Lucas in as much as possible, actually i just might have him in this chapter also, we'll see. Last chapter you couldn't really help but like Peyton lol. I never really liked her in the show, so when i started writing, i decided to make Peyton more likeable. I have another fic called Things We Never Thought, and it shows a much more likeable Peyton. All my reviewers have said they hated Peyton, but they can't help but like her lol. So check it out, it's Brucas, so some of you will like it alot.

I might be ending this story in the next couple of chapters. I have the idea of what i wanna do for the ending, so maybe i'll post three or four more chapters before we get to the last one. I didn't plan on it, but i was just thinking about it yesterday and i just decided to end it in the next couple of weeks.

ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

It's times like these when you know you're in deep shit. Your heart feels like it's dropped all the way to your stomach. You don't notice it, but you haven't took a breathe in about a minute. And you're mind goes completely blank, telling yourself that if you rewind your brain far enough, this will all be a dream, that nothing about this moment is real. But there's always this voice, this nagging that tells you that it is real, and you might as well accept it, because you're going to have to face it anyway.

Brooke continued to hope it wasn't real, but once again life wasn't on her side. She paced slowly around her bed, wheels turning in her brain. Personally she would've been the first to admit that she was way in over her head, but that would be an understatement. For a long time Brooke lived her life the way any other teenager would, probably even more worse. But there came a time when she had to grow up, and face things that were hard to deal with. It's one thing when it involved yourself, but it's a whole other when it has to do with other people. Other people that could get hurt in the process.

Peyton didn't exactly read the whole thing, but she scanned through it, and even she had to say it was bad. It didn't always make sense, but it was bad as it could get. She didn't blame Kyle for being mad, but that was the way Brooke was, disfunctional and confusing. Peyton wanted to help Brooke in any way she could, but they both knew that this was something that Brooke needed to do by herself, otherwise nothing would get done.

"So, he read the whole thing?" Brooke asked slowly, even though she really didn't feel like hearing the answer.

"Actually, that's the good part. I only let him read the last one, the rest he never looked through," Peyton said encouragingly.

But the fact of the matter was, Kyle had read probably the worst question. At first glance, it wouldn't seem like a big deal, or mean anything significant, but one sentence spoke volumes in Brooke's eyes, and she was pretty sure Kyle felt the same way. Lord only knows what he thought of her after reading it.

Brooke groaned, "Gosh i'm so stupid. Where the hell did he find it at?"

"In the library in this little slit between the desk and the computer monitor. It must've accidentally slipped through there before you left last week."

"Somebody somewhere is getting a kick out of this," Brooke mumbled as she unfolded the paper.

"I know this isn't really my business, but, what are you gonna say to Kyle the next time you see him?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Looks like i have to start thinking. Kyle will be here in less than 3 hours," Brooke said, scanning through the paper, her eyes getting wider with each sentence read.

Peyton sighed before sitting on Rachel's bed, taking a breather from all this madness today. For a long time, Peyton had been used to it, it came with the territory of being best friends with Brooke. But now she was just getting back in the swing of things, and she was definitely a little rusty with handling dramatic, overexaggerating Brooke Davis.

"So like, what did he say about this," Brooke asked sadly, gesturing to the paper in her hand.

"Well he wasn't exactly happy about it. But he seemed confused more than anything," Peyton explained lightly.

"Great. Now he probably won't even talk to me anymore. Hell, he's probably not gonna wanna talk about this today," Brooke whined, landing on her bed.

"Brooke, you know he's not gonna do that. If anything, Kyle's gonna want to figure things out with you today after school," Peyton said, trying to make Brooke feel better.

"He might. But i don't know what to say to him. I am just so confused about this whole thing."

Peyton snorted, "I'm pretty sure he knows just how confused you really are."

"Gee thanks for the help. Wait, where are you going?" Brooke asked, noticing Peyton sling her bag over her shoulder.

"I would love nothing more than you hear you droan on and on about this, but i do have a Chemistry quiz in like 15 minutes, so i better get going," Peyton said, heading for the door.

"Alright. I guess i'll see you later. That is, if i haven't buried myself alive in the Tree Hill Cemetery."

"Brooke, just, whatever you do, don't get mad when you talk to Kyle. He's just as confused as you are right now, and you two arguing isn't going to solve anything. If you do, nothing good is going to happen," Peyton warned before diappearing from the room.

"Looks like i'm right back where i started," Brooke said to herself.

--

Unless you wanted to be a teacher, or be a research specilist or something, there is no way in hell you would like World History class. Now, if you had a cool, down to earth teacher, then that's another thing. But sitting in an uncomfortable desk with 72 year old Mr. Donovan, it was pure torture. And on top of that, Kyle was confused, mad, and hurt, so he couldn't wait for the day to be over. Mainly because he didn't want to be in school when he couldn't concentrate, another being he could finally talk to Brooke about everything.

Ever since they became cool again, they had only seen each other and talked twice, and both times it wasn't exactly serious conversations. Him and Brooke had always been flirty and playful to some extent, in a friends type of way. But they both knew it was to cover up what was really going on. And as much as he didn't want to, issues had to be brought up. And to think that him telling Brooke about the accident would make or break them, he was seriously mistaken.

Just like first period, he sat at the edge of his seat with two minutes until the bell, signaling the end of the day. He had told Brooke that he was gonna go by her house right after school, but now Kyle would do just about anything to avoid it, at least for a couple of minutes. He hadn't seen Peyton since the library, but he knew that Peyton had in someway let Brooke know that he knew just about everything, it didn't mean that he understood it, but he knew.

Of course, the bell just had to ring when he was too deep in his thoughts. But instead of running out like he had this morning, he walked very calmly out of the classroom. It was the least he could do for Mr. Donovan, and himself.

Reaching his locker, he felt a certain uneasiness spread over him at just the sight of Brooke's locker, which hadn't been opened in a week. It was definitely an uneasy feeling that went along with his anger and resentment.

Walking across the quad to the parking lot, he saw Haley sitting content at a bench. Kyle liked Haley alot. She was definitely perfect for Nathan. He had heard people say that Haley was the person that had changed Nathan, but Kyle never believed that. Kyle had always known Nathan as an asshole on the court and at school, but as a friend Nathan was one of the best guys he's ever met in his life. He didn't like to think that Haley had changed him, because Nathan was always a good person. It just took Haley for him to show it to everyone else.

"Hey Haley," Kyle greeted, standing in front of her. Haley's bump was getting bigger by the minute, and no doubt Nathan was happy about that. The bigger the baby the taller the player.

"Oh hey Kyle," Haley answered, hand on her bump.

"So, you waiting for Nathan?"

"Yup, apparently it takes him a whole five minutes to get his backpack out of his locker," Haley laughed.

Kyle shrugged, "Well i have seen the inside of his locker, and i could kind of understand why."

Haley laughed before becoming serious, "Uhh yeaa so Nathan kind of told me about what happened earlier, at the library."

Kyle sighed, "Yeaa, that was definitely not the highlight of my day," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I would hope not. Are you mad at her?"

"Honestly i don't know. I mean, i can't blame her for being confused in all this, but it just feel like i'm doing this all for nothing, becuase in the end she won't know what she really wants," Kyle explained.

"Yeaa you're right. But Brooke needs you to stick around because whether she picks you or not, you're still a big part of her life, and i think you know that."

"I know, it just sucks that we're right back where we started. Not really knowing how we feel about each other," Kyle said, standing up.

"Both of you already know how you feel. It's just everything else that's going on around you that makes you question that," Haley pointed out.

"Thanks Haley. I'll see you later," Kyle smiled.

"No problem."

Yep, Haley was perfect for Nathan. It was nice to have someone that was sane, someone to hold you down. If he was in a relationship with Brooke, Kyle was pretty sure it would be him holding Brooke down. It seemed like the boring role, but with Brooke nothing is ever boring, he knew that was for sure.

--

If there was one thing Brooke was fond of, it was talking. Alot. She loved running her mouth all the time. And people didn't really seem to mind. The girls hung onto her evey word, and the guys just wanted to hear her raspy voice. But, she really didn't want to have the conversation she knew was coming.

Before, talking to Kyle seemed like the most easiest thing to do. And at the time it was, until emotions took it's toll on both of them. Brooke knew Kyle was mad, and that he would want some answers from her. But the truth was she didn't even have them herself.

Lucas had texted her after Peyton had left. He wanted to know how she was doing, and that he loved her. She said all the right tihngs like a class act, but somehow she felt like she was betraying Kyle, and turning her back on her feelings.

For a long time Brooke thought that Lucas was the one for her. He was so perfect and she made Brooke want to be better for him. He was able to just completely make her feel safe and that nothing bad would ever happen as long as he loved her. And so far he had done just that since their reconciliation, but she felt like something was missing that whole time. She wasn't sure of Lucas felt it too, but the feeling was alive and well in Brooke's gut.

Sometimes she asked herself if this would all be worth it. She had a perfectly good guy that loved her and would take care of her, so why would she risk that for something she wasn't sure was gonna work? It was much easier to play the fool and settle for what you have, but like Rachel had pointed out, Brooke Davis never settled for anything less than the best. But right now Brooke wasn't so sure what was the best, and what was settling.

Pacing her room once again, she knew it was only a matter of minutes before Kyle would show up. Peyton tried to make it better, and say he wasn't that mad, just confused. But any warm blooded guy would be mad. Kyle never really had a strong temper, only when it counted, but this definitely pissed him off, whether Peyton admitted it or not.

Good thing she didn't have time to think about how mad he was, because Lucas had just called her cell phone. Brooke held the phone in her hands, comtemplating if she should pick it up or not. It might've been better if she didn't, but if she didn't answer, then he might stop by to see what was wrong, when Kyle was over. And as much as she didn't want to deal with Lucas right now, she knew she had to, or else she would be dealing with it alot sooner than she had planned.

"Hello?" Brooke spoke, switching from miserable to cheery in seconds.

"Hey Brooke, i miss you so i thought i'd call. How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"I miss you too. Actually i just took my pain meds, so i'm getting a little sleepy," Brooke answered, toning down her voice a little bit.

"Oh, i was going to come visit you. But you need your rest so i'll just come by tomorrow," Lucas said lightly.

"Sounds like a good idea. I feel like i'm going to fall asleep any minute. I'll just see you the."

"Alright, i love you," Lucas said, it broke Brooke's heart because he sounded so sure of himself, in them, when he said that. Too bad his other half didn't feel the same way.

Brooke hesitated, "I love you too," before hanging up. She inhaled deeply, like the short conversation had took everything out of her, and it might as well have.

"I bet you do," a calm voice said from behind her.

The exhale never came. But the familiar feeling once again took over her body. The denial, the mind games, and the unbelievability that Kyle was standing behind her, and had heard the whole conversation she had with Lucas. She had been so busy, trying to fake her mood for LUcas, and that didn't even hear him, hear the door open and close downstairs. Apart of her wanted to yell at him, for listening to her phone conversation, but that would just be a last save for herself because she had no reason to be mad.

His tone spoke for itself, he was pretty mad. And Brooke had no one to blame but herself.

--

It wasn't until he was standing at her door, that he realized how bad he felt for Lucas. Ever since he got here, Kyle never really liked Lucas, all because of what he had done in the past. But he was looking at Lucas in a total different light. The guy had no idea that his girlfriend was lying to him, or come to think of it, maybe she wasn't lying to him. Maybe she meant it when she said she missed him, and that she loved him. Maybe she wanted to be with him all along, and not Kyle. But maybe Kyle was the one Brooke was lying to.

She had never sounded so innocent than she was talking to Lucas on the phone. Which just completely backed up his suspicions and his fears, that maybe him and Brooke were a lost cause, because from where he was standing, it literally looked like he was the only one that wanted them to be something more, something better.

In any other situation he would've laughed at her reaction. Hell, she might've even laughed and slapped him, yelling at him for scaring her in the first place. But this wasn't the case, because she got caught, and now they would actually have to talk about all of it. And driving here, Kyle promised himself that he wasn't going anywhere until they talked about what was in the note, and how she really felt, that is, if she figured it out.

"Pretty believable what you said on the phone to Lucas. Did you really take your pain meds or is that a lie too?" Kyle asked, gesturing to the pill bottle on her nightstand.

"Yeaa i really did take them," Brooke said quietly, throwing her cell phone back on her bed. "Listen, we really need to talk."

"You bet we do," Kyle answered quickly. At first he had no intention of being mean about this, but everything that had happened the past month was taking it's toll on him.

"I know you're really mad at me, for more than one reason. But you have to just let me explain..."

"Do you really know what you need to explain. Because i'm more confused and angry than i thought i've ever been. To me there's nothing for you to explain," Kyle sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, you're really really mad," Brooke said to herself.

"Yeaa well i'm not exactly jumping for joy," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Can you just listen to me for a godamn second? I know i screwed up, and i'm just as confused as i was when i was writing this!" Brooke yelled, waving the paper in the air, "But i never lied about how i felt for you."

"Really? Because i'm seriously starting to doubt that. You see, that little phone call you had with Lucas, made me realize it just now. It made me realize that you're a pretty good liar when you wanna be. He believed you when you said that you were getting tired, he completely believed you. WHich makes it alot more confusing, because i don't know if you're lying to me either."

"Why would i ever lie to you?"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't you? You know how i get when i'm hurt or when i'm down. That list of questions and answers, it just brought out all these other questions, but you have no answers do you?"

"I wish i did. BUt i never lied to you about how i felt Kyle. You have to believe me about that."

"So if you really were telling the truth about how you felt, then does that mean you're lying to Lucas too? Or when you say you miss him and that you love him, is that the truth?"

"I don't know..."

"BUt if you don't know about that, then how can you know how you really feel about me?"

"I don't know okay?!?!" Brooke yelled, tears spilling out.

"Well Brooke figure it out please! You've had months to think this through. Nathan kept on telling me that maybe you felt differently now, so much has happened since you wrote those things down, maybe you've changed your whole answer to that piece of paper. But something tells me you didn't, and that you're just as confused as ever."

"You're right about that. I'm still really confused, and i don't know what i want. I'm an idiot i know, but when i wrote this down, we weren't talking. And i thought that things would never be the same, but it got better Kyle. And the love i have for you never went away. But you have to understand that Lucas loves me, and i love him too."

Ouch. It was evident that they loved each other in some way, they were in a relationship, but hearing Brooke say it was completely a kick in the stomach. Or a bullet, since it hurt so much that he thoght he was going to faint right in her bedroom.

"I know you, love him," Kyle said, struggling with words, "but the fact is that you're getting too comfortable, with having both of us around. It's not fair to your heart, and it's not fair to Lucas or me."

"So, what are you saying?"

Kyle sighed, a deep deep sigh. He didn't want to be away from Brooke, not talk to her anymore. But it was all for the best, and if it saved him some heartache, or it brought love to his doorstep, then either way, he would do it.

"This isn't a game to me Brooke. I've been burned before and i won't be that way again. You can't figure this all out, when you have both guys that will jump when you tell us to. Because everytime you see one of us, you're gonna start thinking about what you're gonna do, and it's just gonna get harder. So, i think it's best if i keep my distance. I'm not saying the same for Lucas, because you know, he is your boyfriend. But since he doens't know about this, then i'll stay away from you. ANd believe me, i'm serious this time. I won't text you, or pull you in janitor closets," Kyle explained, his heart beating faster with every word.

"So, we can't be friends until i figure out which guy i wanna be with? How can i figure that out when i'm not around you Kyle? Gosh, i can't even go a whole day without wanting to see you and talk to you!"

"I know, and i feel the same way. Why we're not together, i'll never know. BUt it has to be this way for you to be able to know which guy you can't live without. Me and LUcas have pretty much been around all the time. Even when i was gone, you know that if i didn't think that was best for you, we would've talked all the time. And that i would've been there when you were hurt about Peyton and Lucas, and everything else after. Lucas has definitely been here the whole time. You said in that list of questions that you didn't know who you couldn't live without, because you never had to live without either of them. You need to know that answer Brooke."

She knew he was right, which was why she couldn't say anything. All she heard was her heart breaking and all she felt was the tears streaming down her face. All she saw was Kyle looking at her with sadness, anger, and love in his eyes, all at the same time.

"What happens when i find out that answer?" She asked, voice blank.

"Depends. If it's Lucas, you really don't have to do anything. If it's me, you know where i am," Kyle said, looking at the window by her head.

She closed her eyes shut, "You're hurting me again."

That was all it took for Kyle to pull her into a hug. He didn't know if she was doing this so he would take back everything he said, and frankly he didn't care. It would kill him to be away from Brooke, to pass her at school but not talk to her. But sometimes there are things that people need to do, they dont' always like them, but when it all comes down to it, you'll be happy because you finally know what you need to know. It might be good or it might be bad, but at least you're not left wondering what the true answer is.

"I don't want to hurt you Brooke. But, you're hurting me by not figuring this out. You're also hurting yourself, and Lucas, even though he doesn't know. Whether we're together or not, i still love you. And if we're not meant to be together, you're still apart of my life. But you need to know this for yourself," he said, resting his chin on her head.

Brooke held onto his waist for dear life. Like if she were to let him go, then she would never see him again, which was really the case. Brooke knew that this needed to happen for her to finally figure everything out. She just didn't expect it to hurt this much. BUt she finally let him go to wipe the tears away.

"You're right. I know you are. BUt, what if you decide that you don't want me anymore?" Brooke mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt.

KYle laughed, "That should be the least of your worries. I know that i love you Brooke. After everything we've been through i'm pretty damn sure about that."

She turned away from him and looked out her window, "So i guess we're not friends until i figure all this out?" Brooke asked.

"I realize how selfish it sounds, but i really think this is the best. That way you can figure it out without me always being around all the time. Trust me on this okay?" Kyle said, standing behind her.

Brooke nodded, "I trust you."

"Good. That makes me feel better about this," Kyle said, relieved. "I really need to go, i said i would go over Haley and Nathan's for dinner," he said sadly.

Brooke laughed, "Gosh, it's like we're breaking up or something."

Kyle laughed with her, "Yeaa, well we were never like normal friends."

"You're right about that. Well, i guess i'll see you next week or something," Brooke smiled sadly.

"Brooke you'll be fine," Kyle said, kissing her forehead before leaving her room, for probably the last time in a long time.

It was all of a sudden quiet. Only her own breathing was heard throughout the whole house. She waited, until she heard the door close before completely breaking down. After the first time with Lucas, Brooke promised herself that she would never lose it again over a guy. BUt low and behold, there she was, crying like she was about to die, and she might as well have. Because after this she knew that nothing would be the same for awhile. She wouldn't be the same. Sure, she could realize that KYle was it, but would she be in the right mind to even tell him? And how much time would it take? They were graduating in two months, and they were going to the same college, but still, things would be changing. They would be changing. There was never a right time for Kyle and Brooke, and maybe there would never be.

She picked up her cell phone from the bed and dialed his number. Lucas was planning on coming by the next day, but this really couldn't wait. Kyle was right, this wasn't fair to him. Lucas was apart of a triangle, and whether he knew it or not, things were getting messy. Brooke held in her tears as she waited for Lucas to answer her phone. Brooke always hated to be the bearer of bad news, but this one compltetly took the cake.

"Hello?" Lucas said into the phone, his contentness evident.

"Can you come over now? I need to talk to you."

--

Right after Brooke's house, Kyle didn't want anything mroe than to lay on his back, staring at his ceiling again. BUt, his stomach called for Haley's macaroni and cheese, and his mind called for spilling his guts to the happily married couple.

He hadn't told anybody about his idea, not even NAthan. He figured that if he told anybody about it, they would make it seem like it wouldn't solve anything. But in reality it somehow made things easier. He and LUcas were always aruond for Brooke, that was a given. So there would be no way she would be able to figure out which guy she's meant to be with. Kyle just decided to make it easy for himself and Brooke, and just completely stop hanging out with her and talking to her. That way, she would know what it felt like to not live with him in her life, and maybe she would realize it. There was always Lucas also, but he had no idea, and something told him he never will.

In his mind, the more he was away from Brooke, maybe she would make her decision more easier and accurate. It sounded like a test or something, and in a way it was.

At the moment, the only regret Kyle had was that he didn't know it sooner. For a long time he thought that Brooke knew that she wanted to be with him, she just couldn't bring herself to lose Lucas. But with his perspective completely changed, time was running out and soon there would be no time for them to have any type or relationship.

A good idea it was, he just wasn't sure what Brooke would do if Kyle wasn't around. He hadn't really thought about it. Most of the time he imagined her going through her day like normal, but feeling sad and empty inside, then she would realize she could live without him. That was one scenario.

The other one was something he didn't even like to think about. It would only occurr if Lucas was out of the picutre. Brooke would go back to being the person that he didn't even like to imagine in his mind. The slutty, reckless, alcoholic Brooke Davis. It was a possibility, but Kyle just hoped that Brooke had enough strength in her to deal with it the right way, not the way she had been when he left two years ago.

But he knew Brooke, probably more so now than he did before. And when Brooke got scared, or nervous, or just plain depressed, she turned to alcohol. It wasn't her best trait, but that was how she dealt with things. Then came the one night stands, waking up in a random bed, with a face that you had never seen in your life. Usually it was him who would pick her up and take her to Peyton's house. He hoped that wouldn't have to happen again. But Brooke never did what people wanted her to do. She did the exact opposite.

Kyle didn't like to think about the whole situation, Brooke being that way. But the more he thought about it, and the more he tried to ignore it, the more his gut told him that it was only a matter of time before Brooke completely self destructed.


	43. It's the End of the World In My Mind

Damn i almost reached 300 reviews too. Well this will probably get me over 300. BUt yeaa thanks for the reviews. I'm not exactly sure how many were posted, but i appreciate it all the same. This chapter wasn't my best, mainly because it was just a filler for a more bigger important chapter. 

I was reading one of the reviews, and yes i realize that it's the 42nd chapter and they were still not together yet. And i'm sorry if you think that it was annoying, but i said from wayy back in the beginning, that alot of crap was gonna happen, they're not just gonna get together after a few chapters. That's not how it is realistically either. This is only a span of like 5 months, and yet alot of stuff's happening.

I said that there was only going to be a couple of chapters left until the end, since i already had it all in my head. BUt i'm thinking about doing a sequel with Brooke and Kyle together in Duke, and all the stuff that happens there. It's got the whole gang basically in it, just in college. It probably won't be as long though. Just let me know what you guys think about that and after this story ends, i'll get started on the sequel to this.

This chapters is basically when things get resolved kinda with Lucas and Brooke. Yes, they break up, but it's not one of those crazy out of whack breakups. Lucas does get a bit emotional, but Brooke stands her ground. Kyle's in here a little bit, talks to Peyton and that's kinda it basically.

Kyle is kinda worried about Brooke now that he's not around to tell her when you slow down in whatever she's doing. At first i was gonna have her be a wreck and have him save her and stuff, but that's not Brooke when i thought about it lol. So yeaa, i'm just gonna have her a little drunk here and there, including in this chapter.

Okay i know i said before in a chapter AN that i wanted an idea of how i want Haley to give birth and stuff. But now i don't really want that. They're not the main people in the story, so i'm just not gonna write them in, mainly because i have so much other stuff i have to wrap up before the ending chapter.

Don't forget to check out my other fic, Things We Never Thought. It's a Brucas, so you Brucas lovers that review, check that story out pleasee.

ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

When Brooke first broke up with Lucas, it had been for a completely reasonable, accurate reason. Because she stopped missing him, he stopped missing her, and Peyton. Somehow Peyton always got in the way of those two, but this time nothing did. She remembered him looking at her helpless, but not once did he say anything, except an 'I'm sorry.' No, he didn't fight for her. He got with Peyton not even a month or two after they broke up. Brooke never thoght she could've gotten over that and got back together with him. But she fooled herself.

Once again, Brooke was breaking up with Lucas. This time, for a good reason, a fair reason, but that didn't make it any easier. When they had first gotten back together, Lucas was real concerned about her and Kyle always hanging out together. Brooke had defended them, saying that Kyle was her best friend, but for awhile Lucas didn't accept it. It was a hard thing to deal with, Brooke knew that, so she tried to get them to be friends. But she should've known it was a lost cause. Lucas would continue to think that her and Kyle had something going on, and he was right. He had seen it right from the beginning, when he was with Peyton.

Brooke had been so blind at first. Never did she think she could ever love Kyle in that way. But she fooled herself again, because she had been in love with him for so long, it took her just as long to realize it. She shut out Nathan's words, telling her that herself and Kyle had something special, something that was worth looking into. SHe had tried to block him out, and everyone else for that matter, but that gnawing feeling in her stomach told her that she was only kidding herself for ignoring it for this long.

And now she had to break up with Lucas. She had known she should've done it sooner, but she was afraid. Afraid of alot of things actually. She was afraid of letting go of this familiarity she had with Lucas. Afraid of breaking his heart. Afraid of not knowing who she loved more. And afraid of knowing what it feels like to live without somebody you love so much. She had been known as Brooke Davis, this independant woman who could do anything. But they were wrong about her, because she was just as needy as they come.

But now she had to know what it was like to be without somebody you longed for so much. Kyle had been gone not even half an hour and she was starting to feel the tug at her heart. But she had to hold it all in until she talked to Lucas. It broke her heart that she had to break up with him like this, to tell him that she wasn't sure she felt the same way about him as she did before. To tell him that there might be somebody else who held her heart, and that he needed to give her time to figure that out. He wouldn't be happy, that was for sure. BUt it was better for him to know now, rather then witness it later.

In all retrospect, her and Lucas and what they had would never be forgotten in Brooke's mind, or her heart. Lucas would find someone that loved him so much, and be worthy of the love and kindness he gave back. Brooke would forever be grateful for eveyrthing Lucas ever gave her. He taught her that it was okay to be yourself, and to stop hiding from what people expect you to be. She had heard about couples being together, and then all of a sudden the love and the passion just stops. Brooke never thought that her and Lucas would ever be like that. To her, the heat would never cool when it came to them. Brooke would always love LUcas, but she didn't love him as much as she thought she did.

As the liquid burned and ran through her throat, Brooke considered what she was doing. Kyle would definitely kill her if he found out she was drinking already. But, the bottle had popped out from under her mattress, where she happened to be leaning against. She hadn't seen it in a long time, because she didn't need it to get through the day anymore. She didn't need it to make her feel better. Brooke had Kyle and all her friends now. Before, she couldn't even go to school without taking a shot, she was that miserable. She needed alcohol to get by. Now she didn't need it, but she needed it to get through this.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, she took a look at herself in the mirrior. To any normal person, Brooke looked fine. She was still in her pajama pants and tank top, but she still looked presentable. But to anyone that really knew her, the girl was dying inside. She could flash a dimpled smile, but you couldn't miss the sadness in her eyes. Her hair was still sleek and shiny, but her posture was slumped and uncaring. Yup, she was kind of a wreck. Lucas would be over in a couple of minutes, and Brooke didn't want it to seem that obvious.

The sound of the door shutting downstairs made her body jump and her stomach do flip flops. She ran over to the bottle of vodka and stashed it back under her mattress. Then she tied her hair into a messy ponytail and ran her hands over her face, breathing in and out through the process. She knew Lucas would be crushed, no matter what the reason. It occurred to her that he would be mad, but that wasn't Lucas. Unless Brooke had some bogus reason for breaking up with him, LUcas couldn't be mad at her for anything.

She had also considered the fact that she had kissed Kyle a couple of times, while she was with Lucas. She could tell Lucas about all that, but Brooke realized that it wouldn't make things easier, but much much worse. It would be a regret in her mind, but for the moment, she thought it was best if it was kept under wraps for awhile. She had too much to deal with already, this would just add fuel to the fire and potentially destroy her life and everyone in it. It would come out sooner or later, definitely, but not now.

She took one more deep breath just as the bedroom door opened. Lucas walked in, with the smile that used to make her off balance, but now, it just made her feel way bad than she already was. Brooke gave him a smile, it was the least she could do before she broke his heart.

"Hey, you sounded like it was important on the phone," Lucas said, giving her a hug. Brooke tensed at first, then hugged him back.

"Yeaa, it is important," Brooke said, letting him go awkwardly before turning to the window, trying to find some easy way to say that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Okay, well i'm here now. There's nothing wrong with you is there?" Lucas asked, sitting on her bed. He was talking about her health, physically. Brooke couldn't be better. Sure, there was soreness here and there, but other than that it was like the accident never happened.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me..." Brooke said, closing her eyes. Here she was, about to break up with him, and all he could talk about was if she was feeling good or not. Lucas sure makes it hard to break up with him.

"That's good. BUt why did you call me here? I mean, i thought i was supposed to come over tomorrow," Lucas said, clearly confused as to why he was there not even an hour earlier they had discussed him coming over the next day.

Brooke turned around, facing him, leaning against the windowsill, playing with her fingers. "Lucas, i haven't been honest with you..."

"Ummm okay? So, you're really not feeling good?" Lucas guessed, smirking.

"No, Lucas i'm serious. I haven't been honest with you," Brooke repeated, more urgent this time. Lucas's smile dropped and his eyebrows knit together, confused.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked seriously, standing in front of her.

"I... I can't do this with you anymore," Brooke said helplessly, looking everywhere, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You can't do this anymore? You can't do what anymore?" LUcas asked pleadingly. BUt deep inside, Lucas knew what this was about.

"Lucas, I can't be with you." There, she said it. It was only six words and one simple sentence, but Lucas looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Wha, what? Brooke come on, you don't know what you're saying. You just took your medication, they're making you delirious," Lucas explained, hoping that with every word he spoke, that he would believe them.

Brooke shook her head, "No Lucas I'm fine. I meant what I said. We can't be together anymore. I can't keep doing this with you." She was hoping that the more she said them, the more she herself would believe in them, and so would Lucas. But she knew earlier that this woudn't be easy to do.

"Brooke what are you talking about? I mean, we were just fine you know? Sure, we had our differences, but we found our way back to each other. Doesn't that matter at all? You can't just walk away from us, I can't let you," Lucas said forecefully, taking her hands.

"Lucas, please stop. Don't make this harder than it already is. You and i both know that this isn't going to work out. Things aren't the same as they were before, and they're never going to be," Brooke explained, growing more confident by the second.

He turned around, trying to comprehend what was happening. There was no way that him and Brooke could break up, it just couldn't. But Lucas knew that there was no point fighting this. It was defnitely something Brooke had thought about.

"What changed?" Lucas asked helplessly, collapsing onto her bed, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Brooke sighed, "Everything changed Luke. We're not the same people we were before. The situation's different, and i can't keep telling myself that we're gonna be okay because we're not. I don't miss you Lucas, sometimes we don't talk for days, and somehow we're both okay with that."

"I know that we haven't been as close as we were before, but you have to give us a chance to get back to that Brooke! And how is the situation different? I know Peyton's not a reason for this sudden decision right now. How is the situation different?"

She closed her eyes. To her she could do either two things. One, being she tell Lucas that they coudln't be together because she didn't want to be with him when she had feelings for someone else. Or two, she completely lie her ass off, and just say that she doesn't feel the same way about him as she did before. Either ones were pretty accurate, but the first one would definitely hurt worse. And with Lucas's health condition at odds, who knows what he would do.

"It's different because i don't feel the same way about you Lucas. Believe me i would love nothing more than to stay with you, have you take care of me and love me, but it wouldn't be fair because i'm just holding on for the idea of us. Luke on of these days you're gonna find a great girl who deserves all this love that you have, but it's not me. Lucas, i don't love you like i did before, and as harsh as it sounded, i think you knew that too," Brooke said, standing in front of him.

Lucas looked up at her, eyes glistening, "BUt i want to be with you," he said miserably.

"I'm so sorry Luke, but i don't want to keep going on like this. You and i both know that things weren't like they were before. We were slipping."

He nodded reluctantly, "I know. I know we weren't like last time. Things were definitely different than before, we were different. But, i love you Brooke, i really love you. And i don't know what to do without you in my life."

"I love you too Lucas, i do, but i'm not in love with you. And you're not gonna lose me completely. We can be friends, just friends. I won't be gone from your life, i think you know me better than that. I'll even be here to bitch out the next girl that you bring around," Brooke said smliing sadly, trying to make this all seem better. Lucas smiled a little, but she knew that nothing could make up for this.

"So, i guess this is it huh?" Lucas asked, realization becoming clearer for him. There was no Lucas and Brooke anymore, and it was really sad for him. There would be no letters or long embarassing speeches. They were done, over.

"Yeah i guess it is. But Lucas, i don't want you to think that i never loved you, or that you didn't mean anything to me. Because you do, and you still do. I'll never forget about all the things you did for me, and i'll never be able to thank you enough for that," Brooke said emotionally.

Lucas shook his head, "Brooke you never needed me to be a better person, you were that all by yourself, without anybody's help. And if anything i should be thanking you. Because of you i know what it's like to be free, and how to live in the moment, with no regrets. And because of you my mom will never let me live down my tattoo."

Brooke laughed, "Yeaa well, that's one thing that will bind us together forever."

They both hugged each other at the same time. It was a sad breakup definitely, but they both knew that they would always be friends on some level. That would never change.

"Hmm i love you Brooke Davis," Lucas mumbled, holding her tight. WHo knows when he could hug her like this again?

"I love you too Lucas Scott. I'll see you at school," Brooke said, letting him go.

"You're coming back tomorrow?" Lucas asked, confused.

"No, but maybe sometime this week. There's something i have to do," Brooke said.

"Alright, don't push it though Cheery," LUcas warned, walking to her door.

"I won't. Same goes to you too Broody," Brooke smiled. There was no other way to make Lucas happy than to use his nickname.

Just before leaving, LUcas paused and turned around to face her. "Brooke, i know that we've never seen eye to eye before, but i know Kyle loves you, like really loves you. And if you feel the same way, don't be afraid to go after him." He gave her a quick smile before leaving.

Sure, they might've had their moments and have gotten in arguments, bad arguments, but Lucas knew her. He saw the other reason why she felt the need to break up with him. She didn't blame him for feeling pissed, but for some reason he didn't seem to be. And that gave her hope that everything would work out.

--

After successsfuly acing her Chemistry quiz and having a fun visit with Jake and Jenny, Peyton was in a pretty good mood. That is until she got a call from Brooke, saying that she didn't need to come over, and that she just needed to be alone for awhile. Which means that she was successful in breaking up with LUcas, but she was still down about it all.

Peyton didn't blame her. Even though it was for a pretty fair reason, it didn't make it any less hard. Lucas and Brooke had those kind of relationships that nobody would be able to understand, but you couldn't help but admire them. Now that was over, there came the moving on process, and she knew better than anyone that it was a tough thing.

Getting back with Jake was something that definitely helped with it all. Peyton knew that LUcas could never fully love her because he always loved Brooke more. And Peyton knew that she could never love Lucas because she loved Jake more. When she got back with Jake, it was like things were finally secure with her love life. She didn't have to worry about not loving Jake as much, because she would never love Lucas in that romantic way, not like she thought.

Apart of her felt bad. She was just getting back to that happy place, where as it would take Brooke awhile to get back to that place she was so ruefully pulled out of. With Brooke, there was no telling when she would heal, and what she would do. She was still in confusion over which guy she loved at the time, but from what Peyton understood, it looked like she already knew who that person was.

It was about time really, Peyton didn't know how long she had waited for Kyle and Brooke to finally be all open with each other. She wasn't sure what happened with Kyle and Brooke, but whatever it was made Brooke break up with Lucas. Which probably meant Kyle had told her that they couldn't be anything until she figured it out, hence her living without him. It sounded like a pretty good idea, and it was, but it hurt Brooke in the process, it made her weak.

She knew Kyle had probably considered this already, but knew that Brooke would be alright. And Kyle did have pretty good judgment, so who was she to think otherwise? She just hoped that it would all work out for all of them.

Peyton was just about to cross the bridge when she saw a lone figure sitting there, staring off into the water. To her right from where she stopped, she saw a motorcycle hidden behind a hanging branch, in case threatened by any stragglers. She slowly parked in the space near it, careful to not hit it, and climbed out.

She wasn't sure if Kyle had seen her or not, he looked pretty deep in thought. She inched closer to him and sat down, looking over the view. The Rivercourt was to the right, and if she looked closely she could see a few kids shooting hoops. Something told her that one of those boys was Lucas.

"If i had a penny for everytime we've both been here lately, i'd be a rich girl," Peyton said lightly.

"I guess we've all needed some peace and quiet alot," Kyle said quietly, still staring ahead.

"So i'm guessing you talked to Brooke already. How'd it go?" Peyton asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really know. It felt like a goodbye, which definitely wasn't my intention. But i think she understood where i was coming from."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Ever since i left her house i've been wondering if i did the right thing or not," Kyle said, clearly bothered by this.

"What makes you think you didn't do the right thing?" Peyton asked.

"Well you and i both know how she gets when she's sad or lonely, she drinks, and drinks, and drinks. I just don't want her to go through that downward spiral again. Who knows what she might do if she's alone, if she thinks she doens't have anybody," Kyle explained.

"Brooke was never alone, she had me when you left, and when her and Nathan drifted," Peyton pointed out.

Kyle laughed softly, "Yeah, you and Brooke were best friends still, but that didn't make you understand how she felt about everything. PLus, you're relationship with Nathan was turning you sour, so Brooke couldn't really talk to you like that."

Peyton slowly nodded, "Yeah, yea i guess you're right about that. Me and Brooke never really talked about you. Mainly because i had my dilemmas to tell her, and then other times she would be too drunk for us to talk about anything serious," she said, smirking.

"To me it seems like i just set her up for self destruction or something. I would like to think that she'd be smart this time with me not around, but still, i don't know."

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Kyle snapped his head in her direction for the first time, "What are you talking about? That wouldn't be a good thing."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well duh, of course i wouldn't be good if Brooke was drunk off her ass again. But what i mean is that, if Brooke were to act like that again, then it's gotta mean that you're the one. If she had to drink everyday just to get through it, then that tells me and everyone else that she can't live without you."

His eyebrows knitted, "I never really thought of it like that. BUt still, i don't want her to torture herself like that, which makes me regret even doing this," he said stubbornly.

"Okay fine, what makes you think you did do the right thing?"

"If it makes her realize it with a clear insight, then yes, i think i did the right thing. Like i told Brooke, she was comfortable with having both me and LUcas around for her, and because of that she couldn't figure out what she wanted. This seemed like the only way to get her to realize it for herself, with no pressure from anybody," Kyle explained.

"Well, it seems like you did the right thing. And if you felt like that was the best thing to do at the time, you gotta trust your instincts. Brooke will figure it all out," Peyton said surely.

"Yeaa i know she'll figure it all out, i just don't want her to be even more hurt after it's all said and done," Kyle said, standing up.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Peyton said thoughtfully. She didn't want to tell KYle and Brooke had already broken up with Lucas, less than an hour after Kyle and Brooke had talked. Something told her that KYle wouldn't he that happy about it, so she decided to just not say anything, afraid of something happening. But she knew that things would look up for those two, they just had to.

Kyle looked at her weirdly, "Alright, well i better head out. I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow," Peyton said, smiling at his walking figure. Yep, she didn't think KYle would have anything to worry about.

--

With him supposedly 'houding her,' Haley sent Nathan out. She told him to go 'anywhere, but far away from her.' Personally he didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, he was a little over protective lately, but that was because of Haley's due date coming up literally any day. It was perfectly okay for him to want her to be as comfortable as possible, all the time.

BUt Haley wouldn't have it, and kicked him out of their house. Actually it was his mom's, but who cares, she kicked him out. Normally he would've went over Kyle's and hung out for awhile, but he didn't think Kyle would be up for playing PS2 or anything like that, so that was a no. Then there was the Rivercourt, where time could pass so quickly, as long as you had a ball in your hands.

Her parked his car right near some trees so it wouldn't get that hot. He saw Lucas already shooting hoops, and missing every single one of them. It was normal for someone to have an off day, but the way Lucas was playing, it was like he didn't care anymore. Sure, he wasn't really on the team anymore, but Lucas had just been playing the other day.

Nathan got his basketball from the baskseat and made his way over to the concrete. Lucas didn't acknowledge Nathan until he shot one from outside the line, sinking the three pointer. Nathan couldn't help but smirk. It was a pretty good shot.

"So, since when has your game sucked so bad?" Nathan joked, getting the ball from under the net.

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know, since Brooke broke up with me."

Nathan's head snapped in Lucas's direction, "When did Brooke break up with you?"

"Like an hour ago," Lucas answered, shooting carelessly, the ball not even touching the net.

"Did she say why?" Nathan asked lightly, not wanting to be too nosy. This would definitely get him back into his house. Haley would wanna hear all about it.

"She said that she didn't feel the same way about me anymore. That we were slipping away, we're different people than before. I understand what she meant, but it didn't make it hurt any less you know?" Lucas said.

Nathan nodded, "Yeaa, you and Brooke have a long history together. So, are you guys alright, no bitter feelings?"

"Of course there are bitter feelings. I'm kinda hurt that it had to end this way, when we just got back together, but she seemed sure of herself. I have a feeling Kyle was involved in our breakup though," Lucas said bitterly before jogging for a lay up.

Nathan chuckled, "Uh how would Kyle have anything to do with you guys breaking up? It's not like he told her to."

"Yeah well, i think she has feelings for him. Before i left i told her that if she really loves him, then she shouldn't be afraid to go after him," Lucas said, sitting down on the bench.

"That's a pretty selfless thing to do," Nathan mused, "Why'd you do it?"

"Honestly, i have no idea," Lucas laughed, "From the beginning i didn't really like Kyle all that much, because i thought he was trying to take Brooke away from me. I guess in a way i was right all along. But if that's what Brooke wants, then she should go for it. Doesn't mean i have to like it, but i want her to be happy."

Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Lucas asked, confused.

"That's just about the exact words Kyle told me when he first came to town. He had heard all about you and Brooke, what happened with you guys, and i'm not gonna lie, he didn't like you. BUt he restrained from kicking your ass because he knew Brooke loved you in some way, and he wanted her to be happy, even if it was with you," Nathan explained. "So you might not like each other, but you're more alike than you think," Nathan laughed.

"Wow, that's kinda weird. It's like we're in reverse situations. I just wish we hadn't spent the last of our relationship fighting," Lucas sighed.

"Dude it's not like she's moving away. We're all gonna be at Duke in the fall, Brooke's not just gonna dump you and never talk to you again. You know Brooke better than that."

"She said the same thing. It's just kinda sad, like the whole time we were talking, i couldn't help but feel a sense of finality, like that was the end," Lucas explained.

Nathan shook his head, "It'll never be the end. You'll always have some ties to Brooke. Whether it be me or Haley or the baby. You guys will always be friends. But you have to let Brooke move on, and if Kyle's that guy for her, then there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know what you mean, it's just hard letting go. I've held onto her for so long, it's like losing a sock or something. One minute it's there and the next you're wondering where it went," Lucas said.

"Maybe that's why you guys argued alot when you got back together. You guys were probably holding onto the hope that you guys belonged together, that you were the guy for her. But the tighter you held on, the more straining it was on you guys. It's better that Brooke did it now instead of later on. She realized what was going on, and sure maybe Kyle played a part in it, but you guys would've been over eventually," Nathan said. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was the truth.

"As much as i hate to admit it i agree with you. The whole time i knew her i never felt like we were truly over. And today, i felt it for the first time. It's kinda sad though because despite of what we've been lately, me and Brooke used to be, so great. There was this unspoken bond that we had, and it was one of the best feelings i've ever had. I'd hate to say we just fizzled out, but i guess that's what happened to us," Lucas explained, staring off into space.

"You guys didn't fizzle out Luke. Everyone always has a first love, and it doesn't really need to be the one you marry and have children with. Brooke was your first love, and that's her title for as long as you live. But we all grow up and you guys just weren't it for each other. Now all you need to do is find that person that is it for you," Nathan said, looking over the sunset.

"I feel like i'm back to square one. For a long time i thoughts that either Peyton or Brooke could posibly be the one for me. That was it. I struggled with myself for two years, and just whne i thought i found tha tperson in Peyton, i kept on thinking about Brooke and loving her. Now that none of them are the one, i have that annoying feeling in my gut, that wants to just find her already."

"You'll find her man. I gotta get home though, so i'll see you at school?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded, "Yeaa i'll see you at school tomorrow."

Nathan was just about to turn towards his car whne he turned around, "I know it might not seem like it right now, but you'll be okay Luke. Just give it time," he said before getting in his car and driving off.

--

Nathan opened the front door to the sound of Friends reruns going on in the living room. He set his basketball down on the floor and peeked his head behind the wall.

"So you mean to tell me that you kicked me out of the house, just so you could watch TV?" Nathan asked, staring at Haley. SHe was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn balanced on her stomach.

"Yeaa, you can't expect me to watch TV in peace with you always crowding around me," Haley said, rolling her eyes. "So where'd you go?"

"To the Rivercourt, i saw Lucas there," Nathan said, sitting down next to her. "Brooke broke up with him."

"OH dear," Haley mumbled, turning down the volume. "How's he taking it?"

"He's still in disbelievment. He just can't grasp that it's really the end of Brooke and Lucas," Nathan explained.

"Poor Lucas. Despite everything that's happened, he really loves her," Haley said sadly.

"Yeah i know, but they're not right for each other anymore. They've been holding onto one anotehr for so long."

"Well not that they're over, what about Kyle and Brooke? Anything happening with them?" Haley asked.

"Well, Kyle found these questions that Brooke was written and answered last week, the day before the accident. One of the questions asked which guy could she not live without, and Brooke answered that she didn't know, because she hasn't had to live without either of them. She couldn't find it, and couldn't remember because of the accident. Kyle found it this morning in the library, and read it."

"Damn, i bet he wasn't happy about that," Haley scoffed.

"Hell no. Anyways, he talked to Brooke and said that they had to stop talking to each other and being friends for the time being. To him, Brooke was too comfortable, having both Lucas and Kyle around for her all the time. So he was gonna step down, and give her the space she needed to figure this out. After he left Brooke called Lucas and broke up with him," Nathan explained.

"How the hell do i miss all this?" Haley whined.

"It only happened today babe," Nathan laughed.

"Whatever. Anyways, to me it sounds like Brooke already knows who she loves," Haley said.

"You never know with her. This whole thing is so weird. Kyle's in love with Brooke, Lucas is still in love with Brooke, even though they're broken up. Brooke's not sure who she loves. It's all a big mess if you ask me," NAthan sighed.

"Whatever happens after this will change everything. If Brooke does choose Kyle, then there's gonna be tension with Lucas. There's already a little weirdness between Peyton and Lucas. Brooke and Lucas are both my best friends. Kyle's your best friend but Lucas is your brother. Everything's so, weird," Haley stated.

"Yeaa, i don't know how we all got to this. We're definitely in for a crazy ride."

"I thought the ride was over when we got married again? It was supposed to be happily ever after after that."

Nathan laugehd, "Sorry hun, but i think the ride might last longer than that."

"Everything'll be okay though, right?" Haley asked hopefully.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, everything's going to be alright," he said, with no doubt in his mind.


	44. You're Voice Brings Me Back

Sorry for not updating recently. As some of you might have already known, I started a new fic, **When the Smoke Settles**. It's definitely different than the ones I've written, but it's a Brucas, and I know some of you are Brucas lovers, so check it out. Thanks for the reviews. Most of you liked the idea of having a sequel. At first I was a little but iffy on it because I didn't think there would be anything good going on other than the couple being a couple. But I came up w/ a few good ideas to add a little bit more to it. It's a relief for me that Brucas is now over last chapter lol. I didn't want to have them just break up and that be that. We all know that there's always going to be something about Brooke and Lucas, and I just didn't see it as a good thing to have them break up on a bad note. But don't worry, Brooke will be happy lol.

I have this really bad habit about saying something and then changing my mind, and I think this is one of those times, but I really need your guys' opinion. I know I said that Haley's birth wasn't going to be in here anymore, but it all depends on what you all say. **Would you rather have Haley give birth, or just go ahead and have Brooke confess her feelings already?** If you want Haley to give birth, I'm going to throw in an extra event, which has to do with Brooke, but it all depends on what you guys would want to read. If you don't want there to be a Haley hospital scene thing, then Brooke will have her embarassing speech at school or somewhere. Personally I could be okay w/ either one, but I'm also not a very decisive person, so give me an answer the next time you post a review. And I'm still getting answers on the sequel.

Also I'm working really hard to improve my spelling and stuff. This computer doesn't have spell check or anything, which kind of sucks, so I'm starting to proof read everything I write lol. It's kind of annoying, but it makes me feel better lol. So sorry if i might've missed some spelling.

I'm starting this new thing of putting lyrics before certain parts. I know it's a little late seeing as this story is ending soon, but it was something that I thought should be done, and I had a ton of songs that would fit well with what was going on. There's two songs in this chapter. The first one is Back Here by BBMak. The other is Stars and Boulevards by Augustana.

And like I said, I also have two fics out also, and they're both Brucas, so check them out. I'm glad that I've made some of you Brucas lovers like Bryle, but if you miss Brucas in the slightest, check out both my fics. **Things We Never Thought** is like Brucas fighting because they love and miss each other kinda thing. And **When the Smoke Settles** is kinda angsty. There's drugs and drinking, a lot of profanity, and things aren't really the same in the show. So if you like that kinda stuff check it out. Enjoy && Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

**Chapter 44: **When You're Not Here, You're Everywhere Else

_Baby set me free, from this misery. _

_I can't take it no more. _

_Since you ran away, nothing's been the same _

_Don't know what I'm living for. _

_Cause here I am, so alone. _

It had been 2 days, 43 minutes, and 37.3 seconds since she had last seen Kyle, heard his voice, and it sucked. Peyton had come over the next day, and they had talked about it all, but it didn't make it hurt any less and it didn't make it all feel better. It was this numbing pain in her heart, and that dropping feelings in the pit of her stomach. It was like she was on this scary roller coaster ride for two days straight.

Apart of her had even been angry at Kyle. It was like he was running away from it all, but in her heart she knew he was only doing what he thought was right, and most of the time he as right. But still, it made her upset. How could he do this to her? Make her seem so weak and fragile? That was definitely something Brooke prided herself of not being, but at this point she really couldn't help it. She felt obliged to drink, even go out to bars, like before. And before wasn't a good time for her, at all. Sure, it was fun, and it made the time pass by, but she was never happy, not when Kyle was gone.

In the midst of her misery, she remembered Lucas, but only for a slight moment. She hoped that he was getting on with his life, because of he were to come over and see her, who knows what she would do. She felt bad for breaking up with him, but she couldn't think of a better way. Lucas would always have a place in her heart, that was evident, but she just didn't love him anymore, and she didn't want to be with him. He understood, thankfully, and they all could move on. All she needed was to build up courage to actually face Kyle.

When they were talking, she felt so needy and just pathetic. It could've been those feelings, or it could've just been fear and guilt of what would happen between them. But either way they weren't good feelings. Sometimes she found herself thinking about just running away, from all of it. Maybe it would be easier to live her life, but she couldn't live like that without her friends, without him.

So for the past two days, Brooke resulted to sitting in her room, painting her toe nails over and over again, shutting off her phone, watching soap operas, oh yeah and crying. A lot. Almost everything she saw reminded her of Kyle, or something that happened between them like 5 years ago. Above that it was just weird how many memories she could remember in a place she'd only lived in for a few months.

Rachel was trying her best to get Brooke on her feet. She even laid off the slutty fat jokes, which was kind of a relief, because Brooke was eating like crazy. She always had this problem where when she was bored of sad, she would eat. So when high school came around, and looks were all a girl had, she went out all the time, joined cheerleading, and did other 'things' to stop her from stuffing her face. She didn't care this time. The ice cream was gone, and chips, cookies, and the beer were nowhere to be found. Rachel had resulted in calling her Brookie Monster.

Now she was on her back, staring at the ceiling, for about the fourth time that day. She wondered how they all got to this point. First there had been Haley and Nathan getting together, and they never thought things could get any crazier. Then came the love triangle that brought the town to its knees, and things were never the same. And after the sex tape Brooke was pretty convinced that she could never be friends with Peyton or Haley again, let alone give it another try with Lucas. But that had all happened and more. And for some reason she found herself not regretting anything.

All the pain, the lies, the secrets, Brooke wouldn't change anything that happened to her the past two years. The only thing she did regret was Kyle not coming back sooner. Maybe they would be together right now, but that was something that no one could ever know.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see or hear Peyton come in and sit on Rachel's bed. This had been a habit for both of them. Peyton would come see her during lunch, and they'd talk until she had to go back. Then after school Peyton would hang out with Jake and Jenny, and then come to her house and they'd hang out again. It was like that for the past two days, but to Brooke it seemed like they went over the same conversation over and over again.

"How's school going so far?" Brooke asked, eyes still glued to the ceiling.

Peyton shrugged, "Boring as usual. Turns out I didn't kick ass at my Chem. quiz. Everyone's kinda drifting around campus, nothing much happening."

"How's Lucas?" she asked.

"Hmm his usual brooding self. Everyone's been like that. Haley's still tutoring, Nathan's still, well, Nathan. Lucas is reading books and brooding..."

"And Kyle?" Brooke asked eagerly, resting on her elbows.

Peyton sighed, "Oddly enough I haven't really seen him all that much. I talked to him for a little bit yesterday, but other than that, he's barely there Brooke."

"Well it's his fault," Brooke said stubbornly, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

Peyton rolled her eyes and followed her. Personally she didn't understand why Brooke was moaning and groaning over this. All she really had to do was confess her love to Kyle, and all would be well. That is if she wanted him. And if she didn't, she wouldn't have to do anything. But Brooke was always a hard person to figure out. Peyton has known her for most of her life, and she still can't understand why Brooke does the things that she does.

"Brooke, come on, you can't be mad at him for trying to make things easier for you. And plus if you really did pick him then why the hell are you at home eating Ben & Jerry's?" Peyton asked, sitting down on the barstool in the kitchen, watching Brooke eat the pint of ice cream.

"Because, it's too soon. He won't believe me if I tell him now. And plus, I'm scared," Brooke said innocently, sucking on her spoon.

Peyton snorted, "Are you serious? Brooke you have no reason to be scared. Kyle loves you, and that's why he put aside what both of you want so you could figure out who you wanted with some space to sort it out. And what did you tell me he said?"

"That if he was the one, I'd know where to find him," Brooke recited, knowing where Peyton was going with this.

"Brooke you just have to trust him, right here, right now. I know it's not easy, giving your heart to someone never is, but you trusted him a long time ago, and I'm pretty sure you can trust him now."

"It's not that I don't trust him. I would trust Kyle with my life. It's just me being myself, being scared that I'm going to be this girl that needs him so much. It's one of the best feelings I've ever had, but it still scares the hell out of me," Brooke said frustratingly.

"There's nothing wrong with needing him. In fact it's a good thing that you need him so much. And seriously, has Kyle ever let you down?" Peyton asked.

"Well other than the time he slept with Rachel, no," Brooke sighed. "I didn't exactly handle that well either."

"That's why you guys belong together. Sure, you make mistakes, and he forgives you and even helps you fix it. He makes mistakes, and he lets you chew him out, sometimes for no reason, and it's because he loves you, and that's why he puts up with you in the first place."

Brooke glared at Peyton, but she was right. You had to be a really strong willed guy to stay with her, and you really had to love her to keep Brooke Davis. Kyle was that guy, and she loved him being that guy.

"Okay we already know that Kyle's perfect in like, everyway. But what about me Peyt? We all know how screwed up and difficult I can be, and I admit it. It's who I am and I don't think I'll ever change completely. What if he can't handle it? What if one day he wakes up and hears me bitching about something, and decides that this isn't worth it?"

Peyton rolled her eyes again, "Oh my God Brooke! Dude, Kyle would've dropped you a long time ago if that was the case. He's been right in front of your snotty nose the whole freaking time, neither of you saw it! He's done so much for you, including getting his ass shot at."

"I know all these things, and I want to be able to completely just tell him how I feel, I really do. But there's just something inside me that just doesn't want to be like that, to feel that way again. I don't know if it's because of my history with Lucas, or if it's just me, but it's kicking my ass right now," Brooke groaned.

Peyton sighed. It was obvious Brooke needed to figure this out on her own. She was hoping to throw in some words of wisdom, but she should've known better. Brooke thought better on her own, without people hounding her over stuff like this. Brooke was smart, and she knew her heart, it would just take time for her heart to figure out what it wanted.

--

_So I told you lies, even made you cry. _

_Baby I was so wrong. _

_Girl I promise you, now my love is true. _

_This is where my heart belongs. _

_Cause here I am, so alone.  
And there's nothing in this world I can do._

Ever since his accident and the EBC tournament, Kyle hadn't thought much about basketball, at all really. What with Brooke's accident, and everything else, basketball hadn't really been on his mind in a long time. This was definitely a first for him. There was a time when he loved nothing better than the game. It was what he got up in the morning for, working hard everyday to improve in every single way.

Standing at the Rivercourt, watching the ball sink through the hoop, Kyle got that adrenaline rushing, that familiar feeling. The feeling of pressure, all the time, every time. The game had been one thing in his life that he knew would never give out on him. Brooke being the second, but he kind of felt different about his priorities now.

He didn't want to sound cocky or nothing, but he already had a spot ready for him in the fall, why would he want to concentrate on it now, when he had so much going through his mind? Nathan had gotten an offer also, so they would both be playing at Duke together, which was a relief. But ever since the last game, all his focus has been towards Brooke or the organization. It had been an interesting experience, and it had taught him a lot. Not just about guns but about loyalty. It also brought him closer to his family.

Now that part of his life was over with, there was still Brooke. If anything she was definitely a constant in his life. They hadn't talked in two years, but not a day went by when he didn't miss her or want to call her. And now that he was back in Tree Hill, it never occurred to him that he and Brooke could ever be anything more than friends. But he had lied to himself, to Brooke, to everybody else that made him doubt his relationship with Brooke. He made her cry, hurting her but no intentionally, but never the less, he had hurt her.

And now he was alone, which was something he had feared ever since he realized his feelings for Brooke. Right after he left, Kyle felt like an idiot, leaving her alone to herself. Brooke was the strongest person he had ever met in his life, and she could be thrown off, but she would get back up again. But Brooke was her own worst enemy, and sometimes that's the worst enemy someone could have. He didn't want her going back to before, and he definitely didn't want to be the reason, again.

At school he tried to concentrate, do something that made the day go by faster, but nothing worked. It never did. He felt like he was just there. Everything was calm, and just completely dull. Brooke was a social butterfly, and without her there was no will to gossip, to words to verbally attack somebody, and definitely not the energy to act like you were just fine.

He had been at his locker when he heard that Brooke had broken up with Lucas. It was kind of shocking, but he didn't show it. He didn't expect Brooke to break up with Lucas so soon, the same day he had talked to her. At some point it made him a bit happy, to have Brooke single and open minded now. But still, she was unpredictable, that was for sure. And he was still kind of pissed at her during the whole week.

He really didn't want to be this mad at her, but he couldn't help but wonder how long she had been clueless as to what she even wanted. He didn't even think she knew if she loved either of them at all. He was a mix of mad and hurt, and sure, he loved Brooke, but that didn't mean she wouldn't disappoint him at times. That was something he was willing to work through, if that's what she wanted. But like he's known for a long time, you never know with Brooke.

Usually basketball would've calmed his nerves by now, somehow made it more bearable, but all it did was make him nervous and just reminded him of what he got himself into. Most guys wouldn't even stick around long enough to get to this point. They would want Brooke Davis; try to woo her by buying her nice gifts, being direct. And if Brooke didn't give it up by then, eventually they would go away and find a girl who would.

Back then Kyle didn't even have to try to win a girl over. They just all came to him, wanting to be seen with a basketball player was enough for a chick. And like a normal high school boy, Kyle took advantage of that, and became a serious player alongside Nathan. It worked for awhile, having two different kinds if personalities. One, being the asshole jock that got whatever he wanted, no matter what. And then there was the real him, the one who always wanted to do the right thing. And looking at where he was at now, he wasn't sure which was better.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Nathan's car pull up along the grass. He laughed to himself. Somehow, no matter what, Nathan would always miraculously show up whenever Kyle was doing thinking. He wasn't sure how it always happened, but it was every single time. Even when he didn't even want to talk to anybody, Nathan would show up at his house and there was no getting him to leave. Sometimes it was helpful, and other times it made him realize how much he had to do to get Brooke. He was always a help, which was a good thing because half of the time Kyle had no idea what he was doing.

Nathan obviously found which personality was better for him, but it was better for everybody really. It wasn't always easy, that was for sure, but somehow him and Haley managed to get that familiar they always wanted. Sure, it took rock tours and controlling fathers, but they got there in the end. Not that many people find their soul mate when they're 16 years old anyway, but they did.

"When's the last time you've actually played?" Nathan asked, coming up with his basketball.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I haven't even thought about basketball," Kyle said as he held the ball in his hands.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, it's easy to forget about it when you have all this other stuff going on. I haven't played in awhile either. I guess we should though, we're going to be playing again in like 4 months."

"Yeah I was just thinking about that. I guess I don't get as much out of basketball as I did before. I still love the game and all, but it's different now."

"I know what you mean. Back before I met Haley and everything, basketball was everything to me, it was all I had. Now our priorities are completely different now. There are all these other things that can mean more to you. Doesn't make you love the sport less, it just takes a backseat to everything else," Nathan said, dribbling the ball between his legs.

Kyle laughed, "How can you be able to relate to every single thing I tell you? This happens way too often."

"Yeah I know. But seriously, I've been through all this like last year, of course I would know."

"So, how's Lucas? I heard Brooke broke up with him," Kyle mentioned, sitting down on the bench.

"Who hasn't heard of that, that's all that people are talking about. But yeah, he's taking it the way he always does. Brooding."

"That's what I figured. I bet Brooke will be happy that people are still talking about her."

"Doesn't matter what they're saying, as long as she's not forgotten," Nathan agreed.

"This is like the second time I've felt like I don't know what's going to happen for me and Brooke. And right now it's all up to her, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing," Kyle laughed, looking out into the sunset.

"You never know with that girl. But like I've been saying this whole damn time, you just have to give her time, a lot of it."

"Which is what I'm doing. But just waiting is getting on my last nerve. I don't even know if she's thinking about it at all."

"Well she's got to be thinking about it, she broke up with Lucas didn't she?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, but it's been like two days already and I haven't heard zilch!" Kyle complained.

"And you expected her to be talking to you yesterday? Dude, you actually sat down and told her and you were going to stay away while she figures this out, which means that it's going to take awhile for her to figure it all out. You just need to be patient and wait. Don't let your frustrations chase her away," Nathan warned.

"I would tell you to mind your own business, but I kind of need you to tell me when to cool it or not."

"That's what I'm here for," Nathan smirked, getting up and walking towards his car. "Oh by the way, the reason I came here was to ask you if you wanted to have dinner tonight, in like an hour. Haley sent me out."

"Aww ain't that cute? But yeah man, I'll be there. It's macaroni and cheese right?" Kyle asked.

"Duhh man," Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

"Count me in. See you there," Kyle said, getting up also and walking to his parked car.

--

Throughout this whole ordeal, Haley found it in her best interest to just stay out of it for as long as possible. She had experienced what happened when other people threw their two cents in and got involved, and she didn't appreciate it then and she sure didn't like it now. So, she stay in the backseat, watching and hearing whatever happened, rooting silently to herself and the little one she held in her womb.

But it had been months since this situation started, and Haley was feeling pretty good about herself for not saying anything to Brooke or Kyle, until the other day. She didn't mean to throw in what she thought, but he was basically asking her for advice, and when has she not thrown in her smarts for something? And now she was feelings really nosy and really, Tutorgirl-ish.

So what did she do? She asked Lucas to drive her to Brooke's, formally known as Rachel's, but now she referred it to Brooke's now. Haley realized how awkward this might be for Lucas, because let's face it, he was probably going to be something they were going to talk about. But Haley hadn't really had a heart to heart talk with Brooke since they've been friends, and with all that's happened lately, she needed it.

"Thanks for driving me Luke, I know it's not easy," Haley said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"It's not a problem Hales," Lucas said unsuccessfully.

"Don't brood so much over it this time. It'll get better, I promise," Haley said before shutting the door. She knew Lucas didn't believe her, because she knew how much he was hurting over this. But at this point he needed all the encouragement he could get from the way things were going now.

"I'll believe it when I feel it Hales," Lucas said glumly. Sure, he knew he and Brooke would remain friends, but it was still a huge realization for him, and he found no point in acting like it wasn't.

Haley smiled sadly at her best friend. She said no more. Mainly because she didn't want to make Lucas feel more pathetic, and another because he obviously wasn't taking any advice seriously at the moment.

Ringing the doorbell, Haley felt kind of bad that she had just visited. Brooke had been in the hospital, and then it had been 2 days since she had been home, and there was no visit from Tutorgirl. Of course it wasn't intentional, Haley wanted to visit one of her best friends. But with everything that's been going on in the small town, there always came a time when you just needed to chill out from everybody.

"Tutorgirl!!!" Brooke exclaimed as she let Haley through the door.

"Hey Tigger, how have you been feeling?" Haley asked as she waddled and sat down on the comfy couch in the living room. For the most part Brooke looked put together, other than the fact that she was in her pajamas.

"Ehh same old, the medication seems to be working, so I don't have to worry about pain or anything. And how's little Tutorababy?" Brooke asked, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"I feel like I'm about to pop any minute, seriously. I can't for this baby to come out," Haley said desperately.

"I bet. So, as much as I love to be updated on Tutorbaby, I know that's not the reason you're here," Brooke said knowingly. She knew exactly why Haley was here, and half of it was to see how she was doing being home, and that was already said and done.

"Yeah, I guess you're kind of used to this by now," Haley grimaced.

"You're right, I am, but since I haven't talked to you in forever, I guess I won't have to throw you out," she smirked.

"So, I heard all about this 'no friends until you figure out what you want thing' from Nathan, and I know for a fact that you can't be happy about it," Haley started.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah you're right. I wasn't happy when I heard it, and I'm still not. But I know that Kyle did what he thought would help me, and so far it has been. Not talking or seeing Lucas and Kyle has helped me kind of, see things clearly now. So yeah, I'm still pissed about it all, but I know it was the right thing."

"Wait, so you haven't figured out if it's Kyle or Lucas. I mean, I figured since you broke up with Lucas you might have already decided...?" Haley asked, confused.

"No you're right," Brooke interrupted. "It's Kyle, I know it is. I just can't bring myself to even tell him you know? And the fact that I'm scared."

"Scared?" Haley asked again. She'd known Brooke long enough to not completely understand what the girl was thinking, and this just happened to be one of those times.

"Yeah scared," Brooke said, nudging her. "You know what it's like Haley, wanting to give all of yourself to someone, but being scared about what will happen. And Kyle himself, he scares me so much because I can honestly say that he's not going to hurt me."

"Then what's the problem? Why does Kyle scare you so much?"

"Because what if I hurt him? Or what if one day he gets tired of dealing with me. Haley you know me, and I'm not exactly an easy person. What if one day he gets tired of having to be there for me, what if he just gets so exhausted with me that he leaves?"

Haley nodded, "That's funny, because I was asking myself the same exact thing not too long ago, except the whole easy person thing. I mean, Nathan could have any girl he wanted, one without the belief of sex after marriage, someone who wasn't Tutorgirl. I mean, I'm not spontaneous, I overanalyze everything, I tutor students, basically a nerd. I wondered what if one day he realizes that he couldn't do this whole happy marriage, boring life?"

"And what did you realize?" Brooke asked, mesmerized by Haley's soon to be answer.

She shrugged, "I realized that Nathan loved me, and he promised me to never let me go, and I let myself believe him. He lets me down, and sometimes he's an ass, but I love him anyway, and at the end of the day that's enough for me. And if you love Kyle like he loves you, you won't let each other go either."

"He said that he loved me, and that he would be there when I found my answer. But I think he's still mad at me despite all the things he said. I mean, I would be too. Which is another fear I have, just the fact that he's mad at me. Kyle has this whole 'slow to anger, rich in kindness' thing, and it takes alot to get him mad or upset, and I did that," Brooke explained.

"Sure, he might be mad at you, but if he wasn't living on the edge at the moment, wondering every minute what you were thinking, then maybe he might not be as mad, or at all. You already know where your heart is, you just have to give it to him," Haley said simply.

"Easier said than done Tutorgirl. First I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to say, and for the first time ever I have no idea what I'm going to tell him."

"Well, there's a first for everything. But you won't know until you're right in front of him, you'll find the words," Haley said, opening her vibrating cell phone. She scanned the screen and then flipped it shut.

"I hope so. Who's that?" Brooke asked, seeing Haley roll over to get up.

"Nathan, he's parked outside right now. It's macaroni and cheese night," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Did he drive you here? He could've came inside if he did," Brooke said as she walked Haley to the door.

"Uhh that's not important," Haley said dismissively. "So when are you coming back to school?"

Brooke shrugged, "Whenever I feel like it I guess. But I guess either Friday or Monday."

"Alright, hopefully you'll know what to say by then," Haley said, giving Brooke a quick hug.

"I hope so," Brooke said honestly.

Closing the door behind her, she dropped the hopeful smile from her face. Brooke tied her hair up into a messy bun and strode into the kitchen. Ducking her head, she retrieved what she needed, grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and made her way upstairs. All this faking was making her a little stressed.

--

_Wait, dear. _

_A white horse is walking down my street, here. _

_Your words are creeping at my feet, I fear. _

_That sunrise will come too soon and you'll disappear. _

_To the haze of the city and yourself._

Ever since his dad had found the hobby of golfing, he hadn't really been around much. There for breakfast and home just in time for dinner. Kyle didn't really understand how you could play golf all day, but at least he was living at home. So that was why the lights were out and the house was empty.

Which kind of resembled Kyle right now. He was empty inside, the air was suffocating him. He was simply getting through the day with no purpose except to live. Apart of him wanted to just run himself into a brick wall and try to snap out of the madness he had consumed himself in.

And when he wasn't wishing that, he was wondering what Brooke was doing, if she was thinking of him, because he sure as hell was thinking about her, alot. Not even basketball could rid him of Brooke dreaming, as he liked to call it. It was a part of his mind when he could just silently drown himself in every single image of Brooke. A place that was untouched, unknown, and unreal. That was the sucky part.

Apart of him just wanted to wip out his phone and call Brooke, not even to talk, just to hear her voice. But then the other part of him wanted to just drive as far away from her as possible. And, like all the other times, Kyle didn't know which was better.

If someone were to ask him the situation between him and Brooke, he would laugh in your face because their situation was confusing beyond words. Not even Kyle himself could understand it as much as he wanted to. It was a sticky situation, and a very, very complicated one. He couldn't find words to describe what him and Brooke were, and there probably weren't any. Kyle knew that no one could ever understand what was going on, but that was what he was counting on. Because maybe if no one understood, Kyle could stop feeling so insanely stupid for letting her wander off to float in her own mind.

Nathan, Peyton, even Haley could tell him that everything would work out, but he wanted so badly for them to work out right now. At this very moment, so he didn't feel like he was getting rammed in the chest with a bat over and over again. He could easily relieve the pain, it was only a five minute drive away, a 20 second walk, and all would be well. But they wouldn't be, because he would still be in the same exact place of mind he had been in all week.

Kyle had no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Brooke. Like deep, miserable love that he had never felt so strongly in his life. Just thinking about her gave him goose bumps and made his eyes sting. He would smile slightly, basking in the feeling that just her name brought to his senses, and for just a minute, he felt like she was already his. Like he had won the fight over her heart, and now he was just enjoying it.

But reality was a bitch, and so was Kyle's life.

--

_Look out._

_They're coming after us with big guns. _

_They're only going to tell you all the bad things I've done. _

_And even if the words they say aren't true, they're won. _

_Now I'm left here dying in the sun._

"Good job Brooke. You should become an actress or something. Screw life in the fashion world. You could be the next soap star or something," Brooke mumbled to herself as she sat on her bed with a glass of Coke with rum and watched Jason talking to Carly during visiting hours in Pentenville.

For a moment Brooke wanted to give herself a pat on the back. She hoped Haley had bought her whole 'just trying to get by' stance, but it wasn't completely an act, honestly. She was just trying to get by, but not in a really good way. Unless you thought of staying locked up in your room in a catatonic state, watching SoapNet a way of dealing with herself, then sure, think of it that way.

In all truth matters, she was a mess. She looked put together, and when there were the occasional visitors, she even acted like she was miserable in a safe way. But a lot of people had under estimated her in her life, and this wasn't an exception. They hadn't under estimated her, but over estimated her.

Because that's what Brooke Davis did. She did the exact opposite, doing the lesser thing that people wanted of her, not wanting to deal with the trouble of being good. Never in her life had she had to answer to anybody, or try to make someone proud. That had changed for the better at first, and then it got to the point where if she didn't act put together and strong, then she wasn't herself. Which required somebody to be there for her, something that she really didn't want at the moment. With one person as an exception.

For a good part of her life, Brooke lived on the wild side. She believed to live in the moment at all times with no regrets and no looking towards the future. And for awhile it worked out great for her, but she was never herself, it was never something she wanted all the time, her whole life.

The main reason she acted like that and followed her belief, was so maybe that could excuse the fact that she screwed up more than a person should. She slept around, drank alot, studying wasn't an option, and she just thought she was having fun and living her life. People knew of the things she'd, done, or more, the guys. She had done so much more things, not even Peyton knew about, and she was driving to keep it that way. Because maybe then she wouldn't be looked at like a slut once again.

Brooke screwed up, alot. And sometimes she didn't always feel guilty about it, and that was the worst feeling. Knowing that you were nothing more than people thought of you, and being okay with that. She had no idea why she was revisting old times and her past self, but she couldn't help it because she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she could be that girl one more time.

But first, she saw her cell phone laying next to her, practically begging her to call Kyle. She wanted to, so bad. But she had heard very clearly that it wasn't something she was supposed to do. But when had Brooke Davis ever done what she was told? She only wanted to hear his voice.

Picking up the phone, she scrolled through her contacts and pressed Send on Kyle's highlighted name. Holding the phone to her hear, she felt her palms begin to sweat, and her heart beating faster by the minute. Then after, she would dress as slutty as she could find, and go out.

"Just for a couple of hours," Brooke said quietly to herself.

--

_Late nights._

_Won't do me justice, when I drink, I _

_Just get so damned depressed and it's, it's not like _

_I ain't trying to get over you _

_It's just hard to look at all the seasons pass me all the time._

Most people drank to forget. And others just drank to not feel anything, to have some fun within their boring day lives. They're all just trying to find some stability, or control over something that they can't get anywhere else than from a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Kyle drank when he was mad. He drank to remember, to wallow, but instead of moping, he was more depressed than ever. It was a shame really, because he was wasting a good bottle of alcohol to nothing. He was drinking just to drink tonight. He didn't know if he wanted to forget his pathetic heart or to find some way to relinquish himself from all these built up feelings that had been seeping out of him all week.

He was mad, sad, pissed, depressed, but most of all he was tired. Tired of all of it. He was tired of all the things that had happened to him for the past months. It was like he'd been awake the whole time, and never once closed his eyes to sleep. He was exhausted of all the pain and the confusion shooting at him like daggers time and time again. He was tired of not being able to be with Brooke.

And he was tired of acting like everything would be okay. To everyone else, they were friends trying to get their friends out of a slump. But they didn't know, they didn't understand, and Kyle sure as hell wouldn't want them to understand, because no one should experience it. No one would want to. He acted sad but hopeful, happy but bothered, but he knew in his mind that he was anything but that. He just didn't know, and that was the worst feeling.

He knew he had school tomorrow, and frankly he didn't care. Right now skipping tomorrow and just sleeping through his hang over sounded pretty good to him. But anything sounded good to him rather than this stoop he had settled himself on for Lord knows how long.

He heard his cell phone ring from inside his pocket, the noise faint from the closed pact inside his backpocket. Kyle considered not answering it, but maybe if he did, he would snap out of the miserable woes and just get on with his life, or at least through the night.

Pulling it out of his pocket, not even bothering to see who it was, he flicked it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, not wanting to deal with whoever it was, but needing them to assist himself in getting through his drunken stupor. He frowned when he heard no reply from the other end. He continued to say 'hello?' over and over again, becoming agitated with himself. Half because no one was answering, and another being because he wanted to talk to someone, talk about anything to drive away his thoughts about his own pathetic life.

Then he heard something, or more a someone. He heard a faint sniffle, no doubt a girl, and then a gulp followed by heavy breathing on the other end. And then he froze, and like he was in a trance, took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

"Brooke." He knew it was her. He felt her presence, and he knew her voice, every single noise she ever makes was etched into his ear drum, including when she was crying. It only took him a moment to realize his fear was confirmed.

Brooke was about a second close to hanging up, getting dressed up, and going down to some bar. Then she would drink until she couldn't see straight, and some guy would pick her up and they'd have sex. And then in the morning Brooke would be scared and feel dirty, and he couldn't be there for her. Which was why she was calling him.

Sometimes it scared him how much he knew her, in every way possible. He had to be that guy that could get her to stop, and even though he wasn't supposed to be that guy for the time being, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Checking to make sure she was still on the line, and that he wasn't going to be talking to himself, Kyle softly spoke into the phone, "Brooke, don't," he started, "Don't do what I know you're going to do. Please, just take your medicine, and go to bed. Don't go out and get wasted, okay, that's not who you are, you're better than that. And I know you're scared and you feel alone, but this isn't a way to feel better, it's gonna make you feel worse, you know that. So just, please, just go to bed."

--

_One last._

_Phone call from you it wouldn't hurt, much. _

_I'd just like to hear your voice and pretend to touch. _

_Any inch of you that hasn't said it all or read it all. _

She didn't mean to make any noise what so ever when he picked up. But just hearing her voice brought relief and calmness over her. Like she really was living, not locked up in the house, hoping that she could hear him.

At first he didn't sound so good. Kind of groggy, out of place, but it was kind of late. She felt bad, but not bad enough to hang up and let him get back to whatever he was doing. He continued to speak into the phone, becoming impatient and kind of irritated. Throughout the whole call, silent tears had fallen down her porcelein cheeks until she couldn't stand it anymore, and she just had to breathe.

When he said her name she held her breath. It was one thing hearing him speak, it was another hearing him saying her name. He didn't ask if it was her, it was more of a statement than a question. Of course he knew it was her. Only Brooke would be calling him at night crying into the phone.

Then he began pleading for her not to go out and get drunk, like he knew she had planned. She was taken aback, surprised and comforted, knowing that Kyle knew her so well. And in some way she was glad he had known, because who knows what she would've done if he hadn't.

He just sounded so sad that a fresh new batch of tears came down her cheeks, mascara staining them like they had so many times before. He repeated for her to go to bed, and she knew she would do it because that's what he wanted. And deep down in her screwed up mind, that's what she wanted too. She wanted him to save her, just like he had so many times before. But this time he wasn't supposed to be saving her, but he was.

She closed her eyes shut, trying to imagine him there with her, telling her to stop what he knew she was about to do. Trying to imagine his arms around her, telling her she was better than this. If she kept it in her mind long enough, maybe she would actually believe it.

Reluctantly, she flipped her phone shut, and forcefully she threw her phone with all her might against the wall, the noise heard throughout the house. Leaping up and rummaging through her backpack, Brooke sound her notebook and pulled it open to a fresh new page.

She didn't want to act like Kyle was dead or something, but he might as well have been. And she had heard and seen from Peyton and Haley, the best ways to getting through something was to write about it. Everything you were feeling, and everything you wished hadn't happened, and what you wanted to happen. If she was gonna do this, she was gonna do it the hard and better way. Screw the easy way, she'd done it all her life and it didn't really help her. Plus, she didn't want to go out anyway.

Just like everyone had been telling her, Brooke needed time, that was evident. She wasn't sure how long or what would come out of it, but she knew that's what she needed. It pained her more than anything to be away from Kyle, isolated from him, and tonight was single proof of that. She'd been taken to a place she hadn't visited in a long time, and she couldn't say she missed it.


	45. My Heart Won't Let Me Fall Back

Hello and thanks for all the reviews. I just got back from Virginia, and it gave me sometime to stop consistently thinking about what I'm going to write next lol. I didn't really get a lot of feedback on what you guys wanted to happen, so I'll just fill you in on what will happen if you choose the birth of Naley's kid and what will happen if we not make it a big deal.

So I was thinking back a couple of weeks, and I already had the whole Bryle union thing all set up in my head, what each were going to say and everything. I just couldn't figure out where I wanted it all to take place. If you guys want Haley to be giving birth, and have a scene with it and everything, Brooke's going to confess her feelings at the hospital, right before the baby enters the world. If you guys don't want it to be a big deal, then I was thinking of having it either somewhere at school or Brooke go to his house or whatever. So now that I went into more detail about it, give me a definite review on what you want to happen.

This will mainly just be a filler chapter with a little bit of everyone and their views about the whole situation. Also look for a Lucas and Kyle interaction. Can you say awkward? lol. Enjoy and review!!

--

Chapter 45: **My Heart Won't Let Me Fall Back**

After her little moment of weakness the other night, Brooke had resorted to writing every freaking thing she was feeling onto college ruled paper with a sparkly purple pen. She had been writing continuously for the past two days, and it didn't help her feel any better, but it kept her from talking, and for the first time ever, she didn't feel like saying anything at the moment.

Peyton had stopped by everyday, sometimes twice a day to just hang out with her. She didn't tell Peyton that she had called Kyle, and she definitely didn't tell her that she considered going out and getting wasted. As much as she would like her to, she knew Peyton wouldn't understand, as detailed and as intense Brooke could go, it was confusing to explain what went through Brooke's mind for anyone. Brooke was who she was, and there was really no point in even trying to understand the things she does.

Kyle understood that, which made it all the more complicated and all the more hard to not talk to him everyday, let alone see him.

Her hand paused as she heard her phone ringing next to her. She cautiously peered over and saw that Nathan was calling. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Nathan in a long time, and it was always nice to hear from him. Nathan never judged her, mainly because he had no reason to. Brooke was the female version of Nathan.

"Hey Nate," she said into the phone, and fell backwards onto her bed.

"Hey Davis, just letting you know that I'm turning on your street right now so have my food and drink ready," Nathan stated.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course Nathan, I'll have it ready by the time your inflated ego makes it through the door."

"Thank you Brooke. See you in like, thirty seconds," he said laughing.

"Alright, just walk right in," Brooke said before hanging up. She folded her recent journal rant and stuffed it under her mattress. And if Nathan thought for a second that she was going to have his food and drink ready, he must have took too many basketballs to the head or something, because there was no way in hell she was going to do that.

"So, where's my meal?" Nathan asked, walking through the door and sitting on Rachel's bed.

Brooke scoffed, "Yeah right. You got legs, get it yourself."

"Okay fine I'll let you off this one time. So how're you doing?"

"Ehh fine I guess. Just focusing on getting better and stuff," Brooke said lightly, sitting on her own bed.

"That's good. Haley said you seemed okay when she saw you," Nathan said, looking at her closely.

Guilt hit Brooke like a ton of bricks. It wasn't until yesterday that Brooke realized she had lied to one of her best friends. She didn't like acting like everything was okay because it wasn't. But at the time it made her think everything was going to be okay, only now she was sadly mistaken.

She grimaced,"Nate, I kind of lied to Tutorgirl."

He raised one eyebrow, "How so?" Truth was, Nathan didn't really believe it when his wife told him that Brooke seemed alright. Call it a coincidence of deja vu, but after being isolated from someone you want to be with, Brooke was not fine.

"When she came over the other day, I acted like I was okay. BUt I'm really a mess Nate. I can't make sense of anything anymore. I'm seriously losing control over myself, and I'm not fine," she said seriously.

"If you really felt that way, then why didn't you say anything? Haley's your best friend, you know she would've wanted to know how you're really doing." Nathan said, now confused. He'd been trying to figure out why she wouldn't have told one of her best friends, but he still got nothing. And from the way Brooke was talking, he didn't think Peyton knew about this either.

Brooke sighed, "Yeah, I know that Haley would have wanted to know. Hell, even Peyton would want to know, but Nathan they don't understand! They have no idea how I'm feeling, because I can't even comprehend how I'm feeling. There's no way I could string what I feel into words, because there aren't any. There's nothing that I could say to Peyton or Haley that would give them something to say to make me feel better."

Nathan nodded, "I know how you feel. It's not really the same thing, but I know what it feels like to have nobody understand you, you feel like you're on your own. Like the only advice you could get is from yourself, and even then you don't make sense at what you're saying to yourself."

"How is it that you can relate to almost everything I go through?" Brooke asked.

He shrugged, "We're a lot alike, not just because we've changed, but because we think the same. Committment scares us, opening up wasn't an option, and continuously being judged day in and day out. Yep, we're pretty much twins or something."

"Yeah, well I'm the hotter twin," Brooke said dismissively.

"Oh whatever. We're equal in our hottness. We were voted the two hottest people last year," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, that was because they needed a boy, it wouldn't be right if there was just a girl."

"You know I wanted to have a heart to heart with you, but it seems all you want to do it argue with me."

"Sorry, it's just that I've been serious all the time, thinking about it all all the time. It's like I dug myself into my own ditch, and I can't get out."

"When Haley came back, wanting to pick up with our marriage, I was so appalled that she expected everything to go back to the way it was. And the more and more people kept telling me to just forgive her, the more I didn't want to be with her. That's why Lucas had me so pissed. He had no idea what he was talking about, he didn't know what it felt like. And I just couldn't understand what people were telling me, I felt like I was alone, like only I could influence myself in what to do. I reached out to Haley, but on my own terms, when I was ready. The same should go for you. When you're ready, do whatever. So I guess I could see why you didn't tell anyone after all," Nathan explained.

Brooke shook her head, "Yeah I get what you're saying. Nobody can really know how I feel, but I know I'm ready. It's not that I want to wait until the right time, I just don't know how to put it all into words, because honestly being with Kyle scares the hell out of me."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He scares me because he knows me and he loves me anyway, you know? And it's weird because I could see myself doing everything with him. And I'm scared that we'll break up, or just completely lose everything."

"Same thing with me and Haley. I couldn't believe that she would want to be with me, a retired player and asshole. She could've even been famous, but she left it all to just be with me. But if you and Kyle really love each other, then you'll never lose that what you guys have."

"Thanks Nate. I just want to give Kyle time to I guess cool down. He was trying to be as nice as possible the last time I saw him, but I could still tell he was upset."

"I haven't talked to him about that, but I'm sure he's okay now. He loves you, so he won't be. BUt I have talked to Lucas."

Brooke winced, "Thanks, now I feel bad again. How's he doing?"

He shrugged, "He's still trying to wrap his head around the fact that you two are really over. But I'm sure he'll be fine. No matter what he says or does, all Lucas wants is for you to be happy Brooke. And he knows now that it's not with him."

"He said that if I wanted to be with Kyle, then I shouldn't be afraid to go for it," Brooke said, remembering the day she broke up with him, for the last time.

"He's right about that. But don't worry about Lucas, he'll be fine. Concentrate on you and what you're going to say when you tell Kyle that you want to be with him," Nathan said, walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah, like that's a piece of cake," Brooke groaned.

"It's really not, but when you get to that point, you can't go wrong."

Brooke looked at him, "When I get to that point?"

"When you're standing right in front of him with your palms sweaty, your heart thumping through your chest, your feet cemented to the ground, and your throat closing up on you. It's almost impossible to say anything, but when you're right there, just start talking, no matter how hoarse your voice is or that you're making absolutely no sense."

"You have alot of experience on stuff like this don't you?" Brooke asked, leaning against the door.

"Oh yeah, believe me. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten nervous in front of Haley. She looks kind but she still made my legs shake."

"Thanks for talking to me Nate," Brooke said seriously.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug, "I'm glad you told me what was going on. If there's one thing I learned over the past years, it's that there's a time to listen to your head and a time to listen to your heart. Stop thinking so much into all this and start doing what you want to do."

Closing the door behind her, Brooke felt somewhat better about herself from talking with Nathan. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought. Walking into her room, she pulled out jeans and a red polo shirt. She was craving hot chocolate, and there was only one place she could properly be satisfied. Call her crazy, or bi polar, but she really wanted to go out and try to be fine. Maybe then she wouldn't have to lie so much.

--

_My heart beats fast again_

_Only seems to flutter when you're around._

_And you seem to cycle a smile_

_That builds me all up and brings me down._

Kyle didn't know what he was doing, and frankly he could care less. For the past two days, he had done nothing but go to school and work out, sometimes the occasional eating and sleeping. Call him crazy, but he just wanted to do whatever he could to get through his days.

He would talk to Nathan and Peyton sometimes, but not like before. He just wanted to stop talking about his problems, to stop thinking about them, and certainly to stop feeling them. Two out of three wasn't that bad anyway.

Now he was running around the whole town, with his hoodie over his head and his Ipod on full blast in his ears. Right now he was listening to Favorite Sin by Within Reason, it was one of his favorites because it completely described him and how he felt about Brooke. Plus it had a pretty good beat.

_You take all my problems._

_Belt them up and throw them all away._

_With the pleasure comes the pain._

_That only you could bring._

Working out day in and day out is never really a good thing. It burns you out and sometimes you get hurt, but Kyle didn't care. It was something to do, so he was doing it. When he got home, he would be downstairs in the den, doing as much benchpresses before he couldn't feel his arms. His dad kept on nagging him to take it down a notch, but everytime Kyle stopped, he would think of Brooke, and then thinking about her would lead on to wanting to see her, and that took out all his energy within itself.

He already passed the Rivercourt, deserted as it had been lately. He didn't know if it was because everyone was busy with college applications or enjoying Tree Hill life, but nobody except Nathan and Kyle ever hung out there. He didn't know where Lucas was, but it definitely wasn't anywhere near the court. Kyle guessed he was still trying to get over him and Brooke's break up, but he wouldn't know after all. He hadn't talked to Brooke in almost a week.

Running into town, he saw tons of people coming out of all the sorts of stores, everyone was just hanging out until graduation, when some people would have to say good bye. But saying good bye wasn't something Kyle would have to do, he had all the people he needed in college to make it the best years of his life.

He stopped to take in the whole small town in it's hustle and bustle. Being in Tree Hill was like living in a post card. He never thought such a small and homey town existed, but here he was. Not everyone in it was welcoming and humble, but that was obvious.

It wasn't until then he realized he was really thirsty and he actually acknowledged the grumble in his stomach for the first time in awhile. Karen's Cafe was right across the street and he didn't want to see Lucas there, but he continued to tell himself that maybe Lucas might not even be there.

Catching his breath, he started walking through couples and children with their parents, trying to get to the entrance of the Cafe. It was halfway midstep that he stopped abruptly, much to the annoyance of the man right behind him. He didn't even bother to move, not even to remove his ear phones, Within Reason still reverberating in his ears.

Brooke was making her way to the Cafe also, at the opposite from where Kyle was walking. She was dressed casually, but she still looked so beautiful. He never saw her eyes though, because they were staring at the ground, like she was seriously rethinking even coming out in the open. He smiled a little, because that was exactly what she was thinking. Then reality smacked him smack dab in the face. Brooke would see him if he didn't do something right now.

So, he did the first thing he could think of, he spun the other way and sprinted out of town, and as far away from Brooke as he could get.

_You've been given all I have._

_When you come around, I seem to give in._

_In a fight I'll never win._

_Cause all the while, you're my favorite sin._

He couldn't feel his legs and he didn't know where he was going, all he could think about is what would've happened if he had still stood there, waiting for her to look up and see him staring at her in the middle of the sidewalk. Apart of him just wanted to stand there for all of eternity, but he just, couldn't let himself do that. He couldn't let himself give in when he had done so much to make sure that this was all worth it.

It's one thing to fight with someone you love, it's another to fight with yourself, both at the same time. One side was telling him to just come clean and let whatever happens happen. But the other side of his head was telling him to stand his ground, or possible run the other way. But either way he couldn't win in his mind until he knew what Brooke was thinking. Sure, he knew the obvious things she thought, but when it came to this, anything was possible.

After everything that had happened the past few months, Kyle didn't think he had anything more to give to a person. He wouldn't have even done it if he didn't think this thing was something that would last. He was exhausted of continuously having his heart snatched from his sleeve and sewed back on, whether he knew it or not.

Kyle didn't know what was wrong with him. It was a perfectly good time to see her face to face, to ask how she was doing, to actually talk to her. But it couldn't have been a more bad time. Mostly because of the fact that he promised himself that he wouldn't let himself get hurt by all this confusion that seemed to float over his head whenever it came to Brooke and what she felt.

He turned into his street, not even bothering to stop and walk the rest of the way. It was intoxicating, having to refrain from seeing someone you love so much, but that was why he did it in the first place. He could barely breathe, and he didn't want to until he reached his house. Bargaining with yourself is never a good thing, but in his case, he could care less if he turned blue from lack of oxygen.

As he reached his driveway, he saw another car parked behind his truck. The first name that came to mind was Nathan, but that definitely wasn't his car. And his dad already had 5 cars in storage at the moment, so he definitely wasn't splurging again. He looked to his left and saw Lucas sitting on his doorstep, in deep thought. Brooding, he guessed. he considered turning back the other way and just acting like he never saw Lucas at all. But that nagging feeling in his head wanted to know so badly what Lucas was doing here in the first place. Last time he even saw Lucas he was with Brooke at the hospital, when they were still together, and even then Kyle wanted to beat his face in.

He took a deep breath before walking up the driveway. Talking to Lucas wasn't something Kyle wanted to do at the moment, seeing as he was in love with his ex girlfriend, who had just broken up with him. Lord only knew what he wanted to talk about. Maybe he wanted to patch things up and just bury the hatchet now that him and Brooke were over? Sure, it was wishful thinking, but it was all he could do from slowly walking away. It was uncomfortable, and him and Lucas never really had a good relationship, if you wanna call it that.

"Lucas?" Kyle asked, pulling his earphones out of his ear and wrapping it up in his Ipod. Lucas jerked his head to look up at Kyle.

"Hey. Your dad said you weren't home, so I said I would just wait for you to get here," Lucas said, standing up and dusting his pants off.

"Umm alright. So what are you doing here?" Kyle asked, opening the door for Lucas to come in.

"Brooke broke up with me," Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Tough break," Kyle said, trying to sound sincere, but in reality he just didn't want to talk to Lucas about anything right now.

"And I know it was because of you, and how she feels about you. She loves you Kyle, and I wanna know why."

--

Brooke was seriously regretting coming to the Cafe. So far she had gotten 3 people ask her how she was doing with her accident. She politely responded by saying she was getting better, and that she would be good as new in no time. And then there were the other five people that asked her why she broke up with Lucas. She shortly responded by saying they should mind their own business. She cursed herself for leaving the house on such a busy day in town.

She hadn't told anybody she was going into town. Actually, she hadn't really talked to anyone but Peyton and Nathan that day. Peyton always stopped by to check up on her, and always got the feel that Brooke just wanted to be alone. And P. Sawyer didn't want to push it, so she left. Right about now she was probably sitting on her bed drawing some emo sketch, but it gave Brooek some comfort to know that Peyton would never change. Drama and heartache would spike their lives, but she'd always come back to her safe haven and just draw for hours. Sometimes it was annoying, but in other times Brooke wouldn't have it any other way.

And it was always a pick up to see Nathan. He was such a positive energy, it was like he'd been this great guy all his life. Brooke never thought Nathan was as bad as people thought, mainly because she was Nathan. There's always something under all the bad stuff, and when Nathan finally wised up, she knew she wasn't crazy. They had both been in similar situations in the past, and he knew when you be serious and when to just completely make fun of her. There had been that period of time where they couldn't stand each other, and then the time when they weren't even friends. Brooke had no idea how they got to that point, but she was glad that they were as close as ever now.

Brooke slid in between people until she reached the door with the welcoming sign on it and the ringing bell. She turned around slightly, looking around the busy streets, feeling like she was missing something. Ignoring it, she proceeded into the Cafe.

Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as she thought. The usual people she used to see around, sitting in their usual seats. Karen was nowhere in sight, but it didn't shock Brooke. She was probably at home resting, what with the baby's due date slowly approaching.

"Davis, what the hell are you doing out?" a voice said from behind her.

She smirked, "Yeah, well I knew you guys missed me, so just dropping in so you guys can actually go on."

"Thanks, that was so selfless of you," Jake said sarcastically.

Ever since he popped back into town, Jake had been kind of on the down low, which was definitely a good and bad thing. Good things for him because now he could just relax and not wonder why people were staring at him weirdly. Bad thing because now they were all staring at Brooke weirdly, and she was aware of every single thing she did. The relationship between him and Peyton was also a bit low key for Brooke's taste, and for the same exact reasons. Jake was a good guy, no doubt about that. He had been dealt a hard card but in true Jake fashion, he 'just played defense and lived his life.' And it wasn't a bad thing to have his daughter. Jenny was such a sweetie, and if things went smoothly, Peyton could be that mother that she had missed growing up.

"So Jagielski, you work here now?" she asked, gesturing to his Karen's Cafe apron.

"Yeah, I needed a little extra money, and Karen's been really cool about having Jenny around the Cafe," Jake explained.

"That's Karen for ya," Brooke said, sitting down at a barstool. Karen was always trying to help people, whether it be lend them a spare room at her own house, or working over at the Cafe on their own terms.

"So what can I get you?" Jake asked, hands on the counter, in his ready to serve stance.

"Well my intentions of this visit was to get some hot chocolate, but it's way too hot for that, so I'll just have a glass of Karen's ice tea."

"Alright, coming right up," Jake said, grabbing the pitcher of ice tea from the back and filling a glass with ice cubes.

"So," he began, "I heard you and Lucas are really over." Wow, real discreet.

"Yup, I think it was about time to just end things before they got worse you know?" Brooke said.

He nodded, "Yeah I get what you're saying. You don't want to him any more than you already have. So, what's your status with Kyle?"

"Peyton hasn't told you anything?" Brooke asked.

"She's told me the obvious stuff, she just doesn't want your business broadcasted around the whole town, although it gets out anyway," Jake smiled.

"Well, for now there's no me and Kyle. He wanted to give me time to figure out what I'm going to do, so he's staying away from me like the plague for the time being. As for me, I know what I want, but I just don't know how to go about it. And the fact that I'm scared shitless at this point," Brooke explained, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hmm, well that's a dilemma. It's Kyle isn't it?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, so far he's all I think about at this point. I just don't know what to say or do that's going to make him believe me. He was pretty upset the last time I spoke to him, so who knows what will happen."

"Don't move too fast though. Give both of you time to just chill out and figure things out slowly."

"Speaking of slowly, how are you and Peyton?" Brooke asked, changing the subject.

"Peyton's hasn't told you anything?" Jake asked, repeating Brooke's recent question.

"The only thing I've heard is that you're 'taking things slow,' she won't elaborate, so I'm bothering you!"

"Ha thanks. But honestly there's nothing to tell. We are taking things slow, not just to make this work, but for Jenny also. But I'm happy with the way things are now, it can only get better from here," Jake explained.

"I'm happy for you guys. Seriously, it's about time Peyton had a stable relationship. And she loves you so, whatever 'take it slow,' or whatever the hell that means," Brooke said.

"That's good to know. But we both know that you would be happier when you got your own stable relationship," Jake pointed out.

"Ahh here we go again," Brooke mumbled.

"Hey we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to, it's just that I haven't had a chance to formally talk to you in awhile," Jake explained, his hands up in defense.

Brooke sighed, "Alright you got me. It's just that when I think about it, my mind wanders into the worst possible scenario, I freak out, and then I refuse to think about it again."

"Why don't you just come out and tell him? You already know that you want to be with him, so what else is there possibly to think about?" Jake asked.

"Oh I don't know the fact that I have no idea what I want to say to him. How I feel and what I say would be two completely different things. I can't put into words what I want to say becuase it only make sense to me."

"When Peyton said she wanted to be with me, she didn't have a speech or anything. She chased me to my house and knocked on my door and just started talking, even all the way back to when she visited me in Savannah. Determining whether you love someone or not isn't a test to who says the sweetest things or who gives you the most passionate kiss. If somewhere along the line you tell them that you want to be with them, the rest is just a bunch of fluff," Jake said.

"You're right, but I really love the fluff," Brooke said thoughtfully.

--

"Ummm, what?" was all he could say, once he got over the first initial shock. Yeah, he expected Lucas to have some sort of suspicion, something, but not for him to just come out and say it, let alone demand why. Kyle didn't even know the freaking answer to that, it was something he was trying to figure out also.

"You heard me. Brooke loves you, she's in love with you, which is exactly why she broke up with me. I'm here to know why she loves you and what have you two been doing this whole time," Lucas said, his voice half mad half confused.

Kyle couldn't really blame him. If he was in Lucas's position, he wouldn't even be confused, just pissed. In fact, he would've already been swinging by now. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Lucas right across from him, racking his brain trying to figure out what he could possibly say to Lucas that would make him understand it all and just leave. But he got nothing.

"Lucas, I honestly don't know if that's why she broke up with you in the first place," Kyle said slowly.

"Kyle you and I both know why. It's because she loves you and wants to be with you. She sugarcoated it with other things that were wrong in our relationship, but that was the real reason, because she wanted to be with you. And I've been trying to think about what I could've done different or what she could've done. But I've learned that you can't help who you love, and Brooke can't help that she loves you and not me. But why? How did she get to the point where she didn't love me anymore?"

"I wish I would give you an answer to that, but I don't have one because I'm still trying to figure this out. Lucas, Brooke's always going to love you in some way, whether she wants to be with you or not, she's not just going to forget you after everything that's happened. You know her better than that," Kyle explained.

"Do you love her?" Lucas asked, clearly not paying attention to what Kyle just said.

"Do I, what?" Kyle asked, shocked that Lucas would come out and ask him something like that. He wanted to answer it truthfully, but he didn't know if telling the truth was the right thing in this situation.

"Are you in love with her, do you wanna be with her?" Lucas asked, almost desperate for an answer, maybe he wanted to hear the truth, maybe he wanted Kyle to lie to him. He didn't want to hurt Lucas, that was something he didn't need right now, but he didn't know any other answer.

"Yeah, you're right Lucas," Kyle said quietly, saying it out loud for the first time ever. In his mind it was crazy enough, but it felt free to actually confirm it to someone. That someone just had to be Lucas.

Lucas leaned back on the couch in defeat, "Has she been cheating on me this whole time?"

Kyle quickly shook his head, "No Lucas, we haven't been sneaking around behind your back or anything. It just, happened I guess." Yeah something did happen, a couple of times, but he felt it better to just not mention it.

"So you're telling me you were friends that somehow escaladed into something more, meaning love?" Lucas asked.

"Well, actually, yeah, that's exactly what it means."

"But why you? No offense or anything, but you like just got back into town."

"I can't answer for Brooke, but to me I felt that I've loved her all this time, it's just that things kept on coming at me that kind of turned myself away from thinking about it I guess. Plus, we were best friends, and that would've just complicated things. But it didn't change how I felt about her, and it didn't stop me from wanting to be that guy for her."

"But I was doing all the right things, I tried to hard to be a good boyfriend. The only flaw I had was my jealousy towards you. It was like Brooke wanted to confide in you, to be around you, and right now it kind of all makes sense now," Lucas said, staring off into space.

Kyle scoffed, "Believe me, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"Except the fact that the girl I love is in love with you?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Umm yeah, except that," KYle said awkwardly.

"If you guys are in love with each other, then why aren't you together already?" Lucas asked.

Kyle sighed, "Well actually that's kind of my fault. It's a really long story."

"I've got time," Lucas shot back. Kyle didn't want to have to elaborate about the whole situation, but he didn't know how else to say it.

"Okay," Kyle began, "Well a couple of weeks ago I guess Brooke was trying to decide who was best for her, I guess who she loved more. There were all these questions she had written down and she had answered all of them the day of the accident. She couldn't remember where she had put them because of the accident, and she was so freaked out about finding it. A few days later, when we were at the library for that project, I found it in the crook of a desk. Apparently she had left it behind on her way out."

"So the paper held what kind of questions?"

"The basic 'Who' questions. There were like six of them actually."

"Oh okay, go on."

"Before I even had time to read it, Peyton caught me and snatched it from my hand. I really wanted to know what it had said, so she let me read one question, obviously she picked the shortest without even bothering to look. It kind of pissed me off in what it said and then I knew that I had to talk to Brooke..."

"What did that one question say?" Lucas asked, interested.

Kyle's head ached, he had already told too much information, and now he would have to tell Lucas the basic source of his break up with Brooke.

"It asked which guy can you now live without, and she said that she didn't know, because she hasn't had to live without either of them," Kyle explained, now seriously regretting letting Lucas into the house.

"And this was when we were still together?" Lucas asked.

"Yep," Kyle answered, his eyes planted to the coffee table.

Lucas groaned, "That's just great. So basically the whole time me and her were together, she was having doubts and developing feelings for you?!"

"Like I said Lucas, I don't know completely," Kyle said in defense. Now that he thought about it, he remembered the first game of the tournament, when Lucas and Brooke first got back together. It was almost right after Kyle had seen Ali. He could only imagine what was running through Brooke's mind.

"Okay fine. So you were pissed and wanted to talk to Brooke.."

"Yeah, so after school I went to her house to try to figure out what was going through her head, because for the first time ever I couldn't understand her. We had an argument, with that one question still ringing in my ears, and I knew that I had to just do something. Brooke was confused and was confusing me. So I told her that I wouldn't see or talk to her until she figured things out for herself, without me always being there, and making it hard for herself," Kyle explained.

"It kind of makes sense. You didn't want her making a decision when you were always going to be around when she needed you."

"Yeah, it sounded kind of stupid at the time but I really thought--"

"Wait, Brooke broke up with me the same day," Lucas interrupted

Kyle grimaced, hoping Lucas had forgotten that day, "Yeah, I know. I didn't expect her to break up with you at all, let alone the day after she got back from the hospital."

"Oh man. Everything was happening right in front of me and I didn't see it," he said disbelievingly.

"Brooke didn't want to hurt you. That's why she went on with your relationship. She didn't want to give you up if I was just something that simultaneously happened," Kyle said, trying to make Lucas feel the least bit better, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"But it had already been there," Lucas said quietly.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Kyle said sincerely to Lucas for the first time ever.

Lucas shrugged, "You can't help who you love right?"

"I guess you can't."

"Well," he said, standing up, "I guess I better get going. Thanks for telling me all this."

"If it helps you make sense of everything, then there's no need to thank me."

"Alright, if you say so. Kyle, I know Brooke's confused but I know she's not confused about how she feels about you. Brooke scared, and if I still know her she's doubting herself, the insecurity button being pushed. But just, be good to her. God knows I've hurt her enough."

Kyle watched him leave, maybe Lucas Scott wasn't that bad after all. He quickly shook his head, this whole thing was completely wearing him out, plus he had already spent 15 minutes talking to Lucas, which meant that he needed to spend an extra 15 minutes working out. Maybe he was working himself too hard, maybe this wasn't the right way to go, but he wouldn't fall back. He couldn't.


	46. I Told You My Heart Was Troubled

Okay sorry for the long wait. School just started for me like two days ago and it's already kicking my ass lol, so yea i haven't been on in a couple of days. But thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter, i know it's been like 2 weeks since it's been posted or whatever but just thanking you guys for it.

So we're winding down to the last few chapters, and im still trying to decide how im going to do all this. Do I wanna break down the ending into two chapters? Or do i just want to have one long ass chapter? So if you guys have some ideas or preferals, just let me know as soon as you can. As some of you may know i have two other fics, and **When the Smoke Settles** is getting alot of great reviews from people. It's just starting to get good, so check it out. I know i've been saying that for weeks, but just so you haven't forgotten lol.

I'm kind of accepting any ideas you guys might have for the sequel. I haven't figured out the title or when im going to post it, but probably not for awhile because of school. And if i were to make a new story, it would be on a Saturday or a late Friday because i have absolutely not time to update during the week. So if you guys have anything you want to happen or what you expect, let me know so i have a more clear idea, and build off that.

Realizing that basically everyone always wants me to update soon, which i have no problem, as long as i have the time, i don't really have an idea for this chapter. So Kyle and Brooke are still getting a 'talking to' by everyone around them. Brooke got an insight from Jake of all people, didn't really help her that much, but it made her realize that she doesn't need to have a perfect speech to get the guy. Lucas now knows that he has no chance with Brooke anymore, and that he can't do anything to stop Kyle and Brooke from being together. Brooke goes back to school and tries to get one without having the urge to cry, along w/ the help of Nathan and Peyton. Kyle has a conversation w/ Whitey, that should be interesting. Enjoy and Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 46: **I Told You My Heart Was Troubled.**

If tantrums were exceptable for 18 year old seniors, Brooke would've been on the floor, banging her feet and kicking anybody that came remotely close to touching her. There was absolutely no way she thought that going back to school would make her feel more in the swing of things. One being the fact that she still had to take her medication every three hours. Another being that she wouldn't talk to Kyle like she was so accustomed to during school. Just her luck, she had basically all her classes with him.

She had been staring at herself in the mirrior for the past five minutes, not really knowing why but just doing it because it was something to do. Rachel was in the walk in closet, figuring out what to wear, where as Brooke was limited to what she wore. Her ribs hadn't healed up completely, so she settled for a A&F white elbow length cotton shirt and her favorite ripped jeans along with her white heels. Her hair was poofed in the front with her bangs and the rest of her hair was scrunched to wavy perfection, and don't get her started on her flawless makeup.

"Damn, for someone who looked like shit for the past week you look pretty good," Rachel commented, walking out in jeans and one of her many revealing tank tops.

"Why thank you slut. You're looking whore-ish as usual," Brooke smirked.

"Alright, so I only went easy on you because you were in the hospital, but now that you're out, I don't have to be nice to you."

"Mmhmm whatever Rach. So are you ready?" Brooke asked, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Oh don't worry about me. The question is, are you ready?" Rachel asked seriously.

Brooke sighed, "I guess I sort of have to be ready."

"Brooke it might not be as bad as you think," Rachel said, trying to make her friend feel a little more better.

"Rachel I highly doubt that. I have to sit through 5 period with Kyle somewhere near me," Brooke explained as the trio walked out the door and into Brooke's car.

"Well who says there's going to be a confrontation, there might not be."

"But that's the thing, if we don't talk or if he doesn't even look at me, how's that going to make me feel?"

"Alright now that you put it that way, I know what you mean," Rachel said and leaned back in her seat. After about two minutes, Rachel's head shot up from the seat and grabbed Brooke's arm, which was still on the steering wheel.

"Rachel! What the hell's your problem?" Brooke asked, trying to get her arm out of Rachel's grasp.

"Brooke, you're not supposed to be driving! You like, just got out of the hospital!" Rachel exclaimed.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And you're just realizing that now?" she said, pulling into the school campus.

"I would've noticed it sooner if I hadn't been talking about you bring back," Rachel grumbled, getting out of the car.

"No offense, but you might be a horrible mother," Brooke laughed, as she locked her car.

"Oh I know I won't," Rachel laughed as they stopped in front of the school right where it happened.

There was absolutely not evidence that anything ever happened there, except the tire marks. It was hard to believe that the accident was only 2 weeks ago. Alot of stuff had happened after that, and it wasn't necessarily good.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you ready for this?" Rachel asked.

"No," Brooke said honestly. "But I have to do it anyway."

--

"Brooke's coming back to school today?" Nathan said as he came up to Kyle at his locker.

"Really?" Kyle asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Call him an ass, but he wasn't looking forward to today. He was glad that Brooke was back at school, which meant she was better, but he really didn't want to have to see her all day, but then he did. It was complicated, that was all he knew at the moment.

Then there was the fact that Kyle was still curious as to what had happened to Brooke that night. Had she gone out and got drunk and slept with some random stranger? Or had she stayed at home and gone to bed, like he hoped she would? This would've all been easier, but he hadn't talked to her since then, if you wanna call that talking. Nobody had mentioned anything about it, so for now Kyle hoped that it wasn't the first one.

"Yup, so that should be interesting."

"Yeah I guess," Kyle shrugged.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Alright fine, let's act like this is not something big."

"Nate it's not. I'm glad that Brooke's coming back, so why should it be this huge thing that everybody's freaking out over?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we ALL know about you and Brooke and everyone's just waiting for you guys to have some sort of awkward confrontation," Nathan explained.

"I wish everybody would just stop doing that. It's bad enough that I have to go however long without talking to Brooke, and now I have everybody on my tail, just waiting for me to slip up or something," Kyle said, shutting his locker.

Nathan listened to his best friend. Sometimes it frustrated him that Kyle thought he was the only one under surveillance, Brooke was too. It might not be as obvious at the moment, but it was only a matter of time before the halls were invaded by whisperings of the queen of THH being back.

"How do you think Brooke feels? Everybody already knows that she broke up with Lucas, and now trying to find some way to be with you. Plus nobody's seen her since before the accident. She's just as bad off as you are."

"Alright you do have a point there. But it freaking kills me that I have to see her everyday and not be able to even look at her without bolting. I know that i initiated this whole arrangement, but I thought it was the right thing. And now I don't know if I should've just left everything alone," Kyle said, collapsing into his seat.

"I don't blame you for wanting some answers. But the fact of the matter is that the ball has been in your court for way too long, and now you're second guessing yourself because Brooke isn't exactly very good at this." Take it for Nathan to turn everything into a basketball theory.

"Yeah I know what you're saying. I just don't know how to get around this feeling that she might never know what she wants."

"She already knows that she wants you. She's just having a little trouble figuring out how to get you," Nathan emphasized.

"Now I'm confused. Brooke had me from the beginning, and I never made that a secret to her. So why would she be trying to figure out how to get me?"

"Hmm I don't know, because the last time she talked to her, you were still pissed about that freaking note!" Nathan said sarcasitcally.

Kyle tensed up at just the mention of it. It wasn't the note itself that bothered him, come to think of it he didn't know why it bothered him so much. Maybe it was the way he found it, or maybe he was just looking for a reason to be mad.

"You're right, I was pissed, and believe it or not I had a right to be."

"Maybe then, but Lucas and Brooke are broken up now, so that should just not be an issue."

"I wish it wasn't, but to me it still is, and I can't figure out why. It's like I want to forget about it and focus on trying to get Brooke to know that I wanna be with her more than anything, but whenever I think about it I just can't shake that scared feeling that she could have doubts or something."

"Looks like Brooke's not the only one with insecurity problems," Nathan said knowingly.

"I don't think she was ever the only one."

Nathan looked toward the door when he saw Brooke making her way in and his his eyes widened like saucers. "Uhmm, so what are you going to do when Brooke walks in?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. I guess act like I didn't notice her, talk to you, I really don't know."

"Well, you might want to keep on looking this way, because Brooke's about to enter the room in about 3 seconds."

--

Well, this was definitely a way to start her morning on her first day back. It wasn't until she reached her locker, glancing longingly at Kyle's, that she realized she had first period with him. Sure, they had alot of classes together, but she figured she could spent first period thinking about what she was going to do when the time came for her to be in close proximity with him. Looks like she had to think fast.

"Hey, what's up?" Peyton said, walking up to Brooke's locker. She had been at her own locker, observing Brooke. First she went to daydreaming, then to some kind of realization, then miserable all in a matter of five seconds.

"I just realized I have first period with Kyle, and I don't even know what I'm going to do," Brooke explained as she rummaged through her locker.

Peyton grimaced, "Oh, yeah that doesn't sound too good."

"Yep, and better yet, the bell rings in like, 2 minutes, and I haven't even came up with a game plan."

"There shouldn't have to be one. Just be calm and collected, don't even talk to him," Peyton explained.

"Oh like that's easy, he sits next to me basically every class. And then this morning I heard little freshman sluts telling each other about my 'dilemma.' Can you freaking believe that? Now the whole school knows that Brooke Davis is afraid of expressing her feelings in front of guys. I mean, it's not like i had a problem doing it physically, but--"

"Brooke, chill out," Peyton interrupted. "Why should you care what freshmans think? You're the senior class president, head cheerleader, and by far the most popular girl in school. And don't even mention your slut faze, because that's over and done with. You're a different person now. So what if you have a problem saying how you feel? Everyone does."

"I know that everyone does, I just don't want it broadcasted to the whole school," Brooke mumbled.

"Well that comes with being you. You're supposed to be used to it by now, and now that you're not, it means that this is something real. Another reason of the list of reasons Why Brooke Davis Should Just Come Out and Tell Kyle She Loves Him List."

Brooke smirked, "You have a list for that?"

"Of course. I've been following you and Kyle ever since he got here, and the list just keeps on adding up," Peyton said proudly.

"You'll have to let me read it sometime," Brooke said just as the bell rang for first period.

"Looks like it's not going to be now. Just relax," Peyton said as she walked off to class.

"Great," Brooke mumbled under her breath as she made her way to class. She stopped right in the doorway when she saw Kyle turned around, talking to Nathan about something, she couldn't hear. All she could think about was how to slip in without him acknowledging her.

Nathan looked up just in time to see Brooke, who quickly shook her head. She guessed he knew what she meant, so he continued to talk to Kyle so Brooke could slide into her seat without him seeing her. Well, until he turned around, but she wouldn't be able to see his face then.

--

"She's, she's what?" Kyle stuttered, his neck threatening to turn around.

"She's about to come into the classroom and sit in front of you as quietly as she can to try to avoid you seeing her. So unless you want the awkward stare that you were talking about, I suggest you keep on acting like you're talking to me," Nathan explained quietly.

Kyle sighed, "That's kind of hard for her. Even if you didn't tell me she was coming, I still would've known she was there." Then all of a sudden he felt a gust of wind hit the back of his neck, and then the familiar smell of Victoria's Secret Pink perfume reaching his notrils and snaring his senses.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, confused.

"I don't know, it's like I know when she's around. Like I sense her or something. Then there's the fact that I know the exact perfume and shampoo she wears," Kyle explained, all of a sudden embarassed that he knew all this stuff about her. Really, who knows all that?

"Wow, you got it bad man," Nathan laughed as the second bell rang and the teacher walked in.

Kyle reluctantly turned in his seat and was met with Brooke's hair exactly 5 inches from his face. He hadn't seen her in a week, and suddenly he wished she would turn around, even just a little bit, just to make sure she was okay. But he knew that wouldn't happen because Brooke was just as nervous as he was about going through the day seeing each other, and not being able to say anything.

So the class droaned on, and the more it did, the more reckless Kyle became. He actually resuted into taking notes in class instead of well, writing notes to Brooke. She had continued to not turn around, actually she acted like he wasn't there, and Kyle wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Bad thing because he really wanted to see her. Good thing because maybe all their classes could be like this, more easier. Maybe not.

Which was why he was relieved when he heard the bell rang. He didn't know if he should get up first and go out through the back, or if he should just wait for Brooke to get up and leave before leaving slowly behind her. The first one sounded kind of rude, and plus he would have to see her anyway, he had books to put away in his locker.'

She swiftly picked up her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading towards the exit. But Nathan just had to open his mouth.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan called after her, walking through desks to where Brooke was.

Instinctively, she turned around, and bam, there was Kyle, standing there like a deer caught in headlights. First he saw shock on her face, then it was replaced by nervousness before turning to Nathan with a friendly smile on her face.

Kyle didn't know if Nathan did it intentionally or he really wasn't paying attention. But whatever it was, didn't hide the fact that this was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

--

Nathan just had to call out to her. Why couldn't he meet her at her locker and talk to her then? Why oh why did she have to turn around and be met with the gorgeous hazel eyes that of Kyle Sammet? And most of all, was Nathan braindead or something?

"Okay not to be mean or anything, but why the hell did you just do that?" Brooke asked as she opened her locker combination.

Nathan sighed, "Okay I know that it probably wasn't a good idea to call your name when Kyle was still in the room, but I completely forgot okay? I didn't realize it until you turned around with a weird look on your face."

"It's okay Nathan. It's just that I really didn't want to have to see him, which was something I wanted to avoid all day."

"Well, don't you think maybe it's a good thing you have?" Nathan asked. "I mean, you haven't seen him in what, a week? I'm sure you missed him alot, and maybe seeing him will make you realize that you need him in your life, and that you need to tell him that."

"Nathan, I'll tell him when I'm ready. And right now I'm definitely not ready seeing that I can't even look at him without my stomach dropping."

Nathan nodded understandably, he of all people knew what that felt like. "Okay well I got to get to the gym, but I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright," Brooke said as Nathan rounded the corner. Right now she didn't know if she should be pissed of relieved. To Nathan it all made sense, but to her it just added more worries onto her plate at the moment. And it was just about to get alot more big.

Because Kyle had went ahead to the gym, then turned around to put his stuff away in his locker to try to avoid Brooke. Unfortunately for him, she was still at her locker.

--

So it was kind of dorky and totally stupid to walk to the gym, hang around for a few seconds, and then disappear only to go back to where he came from. It must have been really important for him to have done that, and in this case it was. He didn't want to have to actually see see Brooke, if that made sense. And being in close proximity to her just made things all the more harder and just, complicated.

But not only was the avoidance plan dorky and stupid, it was also pointless because Brooke was still at her locker when Kyle had turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondering if she had planned on staying behind, or she had just lost track of time. But he really didn't have time for that because she had turned around and looked at him dead in the eye. And if you had ever been looked at by Brooke Davis, you would know that above everything it made you feel, the first and strongest would always be the nervousness shooting through every part of your body.

And Kyle just happend to be in love with Brooke Davis, so it was safe to say that he was screwed. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and walked the other way, not even bothering to say anything to her, or even smile at her. It was just too hard.

He felt bad, but this was all just too much for someone like Kyle, who wore his heart on his sleeve. He expected to hear the clacking of her heels, walking after him to confess her undying love for her, or maybe even a little shiffle, at least she was emotionally abled.

But none of that happened. Actually, that wasn't even close. And personally Kyle should've known better than to think that would happen, sure, only in his dreams.

All he heard was a bitter laugh, and he knew he had pissed Brooke off in some way. And it was pretty obvious as to what that thing was.

--

It felt like it had been years since she had seen Kyle face to face again. He was definitely more reserved than before, that was obvious. She felt her stomach sink again, because she knew that Kyle wouldn't want to talk to her, let alone be near her. He was still hurt, that was a given, but she never expected him to just turn around and walk away.

That was never Kyle's style. He didn't just walk away from the people that hurt him. He had basically been Brooke's punching bag for years, but he never shut her out or ignored her. It wasn't like him, and she wasn't herself either. But her temper never strayed far.

Sure, she could understand why he would be a little hesitant in talking to her let alone being close, but he still could've just went to his locker, put his shit away, and then left. Before he was just avoiding her, now he was avoiding her like he really didn't like her or want to be around her anymore than he had to.

She really couldn't help but laugh. Like after all this time, all thess confusing emotions and heartbreaks, he couldn't even look her in the eye without running away.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Kyle stopped midstep and turned sideways, once again still not facing her completely.

"Brooke I don't want to fight with you..."

"Yeah? Well it's a little late for that. If you don't want to talk to me, fine. But don't walk around acting like you can't bare to be within ten feet of me."

"It's not like that okay?! I just don't want there to be any awkward stuff," Kyle said dumbly.

"Of course it's going to be awkward. You told me that you didn't want to see or talk to me until I figured out what I want, and now we have to see each other everday. No matter what happens or what way you turn it, it's going to be awkward. But Kyle you know me better than to think that I'm going to make you feel bad about this or something."

"Then what are you doing right now? Brooke I don't want it to be this way, but when I said we should spend some time apart, I meant it."

"Well don't just walk away from me!" Brooke exclaimed, slamming her locker shut. "I mean, am I that horrible that much of a liability that you have to turn the other way every time I'm within walking distance?"

"Don't do that. Brooke you have no idea how hard it is to see you and not be able to do anything. It sucks everytime I have to sit near you, and we go on like we're strangers. So don't try to act like you're nothing to me. I hate that it has to be this way."

"Well you did this! You're the one who got mad and you're the one who said we shouldn't talk anymore. So if you hate it so much look to yourself, because it was your decision."

"I wouldn't have been so mad if I hadn't have found that stupid paper!" Kyle yelled out.

"And once again, I was confused okay?! God, can't you just let that go? Alot's happened since then and I really don't think that it gives you a reason to avoid me."

"Oh really, because in case you haven't noticed, it has everything to do with it! Because of what was written there, I'm freaking out! And maybe I shouldn't be but I really can't help it because I keep on wondering if you're just going to run back to Lucas."

"Okay at first I was hurt but now I'm completely offended. I mean, hello?!?! I broke up with the guy didn't I? I broke up with somebody that loved me and would give me the world, becaues I couldn't love him like that, not anymore. Because stupid me I fell for some jerk who always wants to keep me at arms length!"

Kyle stared straight ahead, finally realizing what had been bothering him all along. Brooke had only said 'i love you' once to him, and that was way before he even knew how he felt about her. Not once had she said that. It was always 'i fell for you' or 'i wanna be with you. But sure he already knew that, but did she really love him?

"Brooke do you love me?" Kyle asked suddenly, looking at her.

She recoiled, confused. "What?"

"You always say how you want to be with me, or that i'm the one, but I've never heard you say you love me. And I don't know if it's because you don't or because you can't."

Brooke thought about this. He was right, she had never went all out and said she loved him, but it wasn't like she didn't want to. Of course she wanted to tell him that she couldn't even go through five minutes without thinking about him. And whenever he smiles at her she suddenly forgets her name. She wanted to scream out to the world that she was in love with the greatest person in the world. But she couldn't, and the reason was yet to be discovered.

She shrugged, feeling like the biggest loser in the world. "I can't."

"Why not?" Kyle asked frustratingly. "I've told you millions of times, and everytime you just smile at me and I've just never heard you say it the way that I want you to mean it. Not as a friend, but like seriously in love with someone. But you can't say it?"

"Kyle it's not like I don't want to! I just, I can't," Brooke said, trying to avoid Kyle's gaze now that he was inches away from her face. She could tell he was upset, wayy upset, but she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, not matter how much she wanted to make things easier. She couldn't.

He stepped back, staring off into the lockers, trying to find the answer sprawled across the metal. "Brooke, if you can't say that you love me, maybe you're not ready yet. And I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me whole heartedly."

--

Was it possible to just completely not know what you felt, and then when the opportunity was gone, then you rememebered it? It's like when you're taking a test. You studied the question all night, but the morning you take it, it completely slips your mind, and you don't even remember studying it in the first place. Then comes the results, when you look through what you missed and realized that you had that question the night before, so what happened?

Brooke knew perfectly well that she wanted to be with Kyle, that she was in love with him. But to say it made it seem bigger than anything in this world. And Brooke didn't like not having control over things. Call it a male thing, but that was the way she was. She didn't like committments, they were actually her phobia. And apparently she didn't like the 'L' word either. She didn't have a problem saying it to Peyton or Haley, hell she even said it to Lucas, when they were already broken up.

So what was the deal with Kyle? Was she scared to say it because of the fear of getting burned again? Or was it because she really didn't know? She was pretty sure she knew that she loved him, but when it came the time to actually say it, she somewhat froze. It was like she completely forgot what she had thought about for the past week and what she'd been thinking about. It had all just went away, and she was back to two weeks before, still indecisive and as screwed up as she could remember.

Her first conversation with Kyle face to face since being home and it was a complete mess. Brooke always thought that the next time she would talk to Kyle she would be telling him how she felt, not leaving anything out. But like always, things never went Brooke's way. Oh no, someone was always out to get her, and whenever she screwed up, they were eating popcorn and laughing from wherever they were.

But until she figured out how to get out of this maze she was constructed herself, there would be no Kyle and no saying the 'L' word to him, since he was already more pissed than before. How could the most easiest thing be so hard.

SHe was starting to understand what Jake had meant. Brooke could say the most sweetest thing, even try to justify herself, but if she couldn't say the thing that counted the most, the whole thing was useless. Fluff.

Then came her conversation with Nate the other day as well. It wasn't always easy saying how you feel, especially in front of the person that counts more than anything. And if you can't channel those things away from you, you're screwed to say the least.

As she sat in the library, Brooke thought about what else she could possibly do to mess things up. And then she came to the conclusion that she couldn't screw up any more than she was already doing. She didn't want help. She didn't want advice. All she wanted was to be able to tell Kyle that she loved him. Easier said than done.

--

"Kyle come in here for a second," Whitey's worn voice called from his office.

Kyle had just entere the gym and began changing when Whitey had called him. He really didn't feel like talking to anybody, let alone his coach. He wasn't in the mood, and he just needed to be left alone. But Whitey needed to talk to him, and he had to go.

"Yeah Coach?" Kyle asked lightly as he stepped into the office.

"So what's this I hear about you and Ms. Davis?" Whitey asked curiously, sitting in his swivel chair with a mug on his desk.

Kyle slouched, beginning to get really irritated with his life. "I thought this was about something else."

"Yeah? Well it's not. So sit your butt down so we can talk about this," Whitey said sternly. Normally he wouldn't take such a personal interest into students' affairs, but in this case he thought he should know more about it. When dealing with these kids, you never knew what was true or not.

"There's nothing to talk about Whitey," Kyle said, dead set of trying to get out of this. The last thing he wanted to do was yell at his coach.

"Fine, i'll talk, you listen. I've been hearing some things, actually, alot of things. What's this I hear about you and Ms. Davis not seeing each other anymore? Something about a piece of paper and then I heard something this mroning about this agreement, that you in fact initiated."

"Okay no offense Coach, but it really isn't any of your business what goes on between me and Brooke."

"I happen to care about the both of you, so you better keep your butt in that seat until we finished talking, which is whenever I feel like I've retained enough. What is God's name is going on with you Kyle? I thought you wanted to be with Brooke, not push her away?"

"I don't even know anymore," Kyle said, finally budging. "It's like in my head it makes perfect sense, but when I act on it, it's like the most stupiest thing ever. And just when I think I have this all figured out, I hit this wall again, and right now I'm at the point where I don't know if this is all worth it anymore."

"What's worth it? Trying to win her over?"

"I don't know, yeah partly. But this whole situation is completely too complicated and hard and it should'nt have to be this way. Do you know that Brooke can't even tell me she loves me? And how am I supposed to keep on waiting? Brooke already broke up with Lucas, there's nothing in her way of thinking about what she wants, and she can't even say it! So what am I supposed to think? If Brooke can't even say that to me, then I don't want to be with her."

"Oh bullcrap Kyle. Brooke could cheat on you with Lucas, Nathan, hell, even Tim, and you would still take her back. No matter what she does, you still love her more than you did the day before," Whitey said easily.

"That's what scares me. I've always been the one to forgive Brooke, overlook all these things. BUt when I do something even remotely wrong, she gets all pissed at me for it! It takes at least two days to get her over it all. A relationship shouldn't be like that. I don't want a relationship like that."

"Calm your ass done Kyle. Stop worrying so much about what Brooke's doing or thinking. She'll figure this out by herself, the way she needs to. It might not be tomorrow or next week, or next month. But as long as you love her until then, you can wait."

"Everyone keeps telling me that and I get it. But how am I supposed to do that when we're going to school, doing homework, practicing, and I can't once know what she's thinking about? Where her mind is? I don't want to feel like I'm putting myself through this for her to realize that she was wrong."

"Geez quit with the sap story Sammet. You wouldn't have gone this far, and Brooke wouldn't have broken up with Lucas if she dind't think that you wer ethe one. So quit your whining and just go on with your life, and when Brooke can say that she loves you, don't even ask questions because that's what you've been doing. Love isn't that complicated. Sure, when love's in a complicated situation, yeah it's hard. But when you love someone and they love you back, there's nothing more easier to understand."

"Love's got nothing to do with our problem. It's the fact that she doesn't know completely what she wants."

Whitey stared long and hard at Kyle, trying to make sense of this whole thing. "You know Kyle I don't think it's Brooke. I think it's you. Maybe you're the problem."

"I'm... the problem?" Kyle asked, wondering if Whitey was drinking alcohol from his mug.

"You say that Brooke doesn't know what she fully wants yet, but you don't either. I'm sure you want to be with Brooke, but you're bothered by this whole thing also. You both lead each other on, while she's still with Lucas. Then you admit your feelings to her, while she's with Lucas. And then when she doesn't want to be with Lucas anymore, you tell her you guys can't talk until she figures out what she wants, when the whole reason she broke up with Lucas was because her heart wasn't with him, it was with you," Whitey finished, trying to make sense of what he was saying to himself.

Okay, so maybe he was part of the problem also. And hearing Whitey explain it to him, it might sense why he tried walking away from Brooke. It was because he was the one scared, he was the one trying to find an excuse for everyting. He wanted to be with her, he just dind't know if loving Brooke would be enough to keep her.

White still remained perplexed, mulling over what he had said. What ever happened to just telling a girl you loved her, and then being together forever?

Kyle just sat there looking at Whitey, "I told you it was complicated."


	47. Nothing's Changed, I Still Love You

Alright so I must admit that last chapter was definitely not my best. I was kind of short throughout the whole thing, and I understand if it was kind of confusing, but I meant to make it like that because I think that love isn't easy, and with Brooke and Kyle's situation it's definitely going to be harder to understand. But thanks for the two reviews I got. I'm just going to act like you guys forgot or missed it or something.

I know some of the are frustrated that they haven't just goten together already. And sorry for some of you, but no they're not getting back together in the next chapter, but i'll explain all about that in a moment. Believe me, I would love nothing more than to just have the story lined up and have them just get together, but it doesn't work that way. I said wayyy back from the beginning that it's going to be a very long and slow process, so sorry for those who didn't read it the first time i said it.

Moving on. So I've decided that I'm going to break down the ending into like three chapters, mainly because I want to kind of resolve everything that needs to be done before I end it completely.. But don't be sad, like I've been saying in the previous AN's, I'm going to be making a sequel, so don't freak out or anything. I've already got some great ideas lined up. It's not always going to be peachy keen with them, especially now that they're in college and have to deal with all the downsides that come with being young and in love.

So this chapter isn't part of the ending, it's just kind of the last day before chaos I guess lol. The next three chapters might not be as long as they usually are, just because I want to kind of expand them out so they're all even. This is kind of the same thing happening, alot of talks and just Brooke trying to figure herself out as well as Kyle. Don't worry, this will be the last of the confusing self analyzing chapters lol. Enjoy and Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 47: **Nothing's Changed, I Still Love You**

Was it ever possible to hate someone with a passion, but love them just as much? Could you be in love with someone that you wanted to strangle? Could you even be happy with someone that you wanted to knock over the head with a bowling pin? Was it even worth going through so much time and energy with someone, only to feel like you did it for nothing?

The more Brooke asked herself those questions, the more complicated it got to answering them. She had gone through her whole conversation with Kyle for the past two days, and she still didn't know if she should keep on figuring herself out. And who said Kyle would even believe her if she said she wanted him? She was starting to second guess the male complexity rate, because Kyle's rate was going through the roof.

"Okay now it's really starting to feel like deja vu," Peyton commented as she walked into Brooke's room and sat on Rachel's bed, with Brooke on hers, laying on her back.

"Yeah well I think I have some kind of right to stare at my ceiling, maybe then I'll find my answers," Brooke said dazed.

"It working any?" Peyton asked, sitting cross legged. "By the way, where has Rachel been lately? I mean, I see her at school, but whenever I come over she's not here."

Brooke sat up on her elbows, "Oh you know Rachel, trying to scrape up any assignments last minute. Now she's saying she wants to graduate."

Truthfully, Rachel would go to school in the mornings, then go to counceling everyday after, then come home late. Personally Brooke didn't find anything wrong with letting people know that she was trying to be a better person, but it was Rachel's business, and Brooke wasn't going to say anything.

"Hmm, that explains it I guess. So, did I miss anything since like, the other day?" Peyton asked. She had been working at Tric, helping Karen out now that she could officially waddle. Plus there had been the Jake and Jenny time, and Brooke didn't want to interfere with that.

"Kyle didn't tell you?" Brooke asked, suddenly confused. Kyle and Peyton were pretty good friends, she would've thought he had confided in the blonde already, but that was apparent. He hadn't.

"Umm, tell me what?" Peyton asked, eager to know what had happened that she obviously didn't know about.

"Well, we kind of ran into each other, and had this big fight," Brooke said, playing with the tips of her hair.

Peyton's eyes widened, "Dude! How the hell could you not tell me about this?!?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to make it sound like a bigger deal than it was. BUt I guess I was just fooling myself once again."

Peyton winced, even afraid to ask. "So, what did happen with you and Kyle?"

Brooke sighed, "Alright, so I was at my locker, kind of late for second period, but who cares about that anyway. I guess Kyle didn't want to run into me, so he went to the gym, and then came back to his locker, to try to avoid me. Unfortunately for him, he didn't. I was a little upset anyway because I couldn't talk to him, so I yelled at him just as he turned to leave. I don't know why, I was just so mad at him for just walking away from me like that. Then it turned into this huge thing, and then he mentioned that stupid freaking paper, which just made thigns worse, and I just don't know where we stand right now."

"So, he just walked away when he saw you?" Peyton asked, finding it hard to believe that Kyle would do something like that.

"Yup, he had that 'deer in headlights' look, then just kind of turned around the walked where he came from," Brooke answered.

Peyton's eyebrows knit together, "That doesn't sound like him. There's gotta be something bothering him to make him do that."

"Yeah, that paper. Peyt he just can't seem to let it go, and I don't even think he knows why."

"Brooke he's probably just scared of what you said in that thing. I mean, it's not like you and Lucas had this meaningless relationship. It was real, whether Kyle likes it or not. He's probably just freaking out, afraid that he might not be able to reach those standards," Peyton explained.

"But I broke up with Lucas already. If he doesn't get that me and Lucas are over, what else is there to make him see that?"

"It's not that hard B.Davis, he's just insecure," Peyton said, trying to get it through her head.

Brooke laughed, "Peyton, Kyle's not insecure. He can't be. He's Kyle. He has absolutely nothing to feel insecure about. It just doesn't make sense."

"Probably not, but that's the case. He wants to make you happier than Lucas could ever do, and he's just freaked out because he doesn't want to be another guy that let you down. It's not that hard to understand. You just choose not to believe it."

Brooke glared at her best friend ,"Okay fine Miss Know It All, explain to me exactly why I'm not believing it, since you obviously know why." She didn't mean to sound so rude, but she wanted to get to the bottom of things. She wanted answers from Peyton, since she obviously wasn't getting any that she wanted.

Peyton sighed, "Well no offense to you Brooke, but most of the time you feel like the screw up in relationships..."

Brooke squinted her eyes, "Okay, what are you talking about? I'm the one who screws up in relationships?!?!"

"No no that's not what I meant. Okay if you forget about Lucas, think about all your other relationships, who broke up with who first, and for what reason?"

Brooke looked into space, trying to remember every single boyfriend she ever had, which left alot of boys. She looked back at Peyton, seeing what she meant until a certain name popped into her head.

"Oooh wait! What about Felix? I mean, I broke up with him, but I never cheated on him or anything."

"Well yeah there's Felix, but you never really truly liked him, he was just someone who wanted to be with you while Lucas was figuring out how to get you back."

Brooke slouched, "Okay fine I see your point. But what does that have to do with me and Kyle now?"

"The point is that you feel like you're the screw up in the relationship. Like you're always the one that gets to do wrong. But what I'm saying is, Kyle made a mistake. Actually he's made alot. And you can't handle the fact that he did because you feel like that's something that only you get to do. In your eyes, Kyle's perfect, but when he looks at himself, he just sees someone who can't seem to stop messing up."

"Alright so let's say you're right. How do you know I feel that way? I haven't exactly blew my top off by anything Kyle's done that's bad."

Peyton raised her eyebrow, "Brooke, you went psycho when you found out he slept with Rachel. It was almost like you thought you were his girlfriend or something"

"Okay that was only because he didn't tell me, plus it was Rachel!!!" Brooke said self defensively.

"Yeah whatever Brooke. Just face it. Kyle's not perfect, he's going to make mistakes. You go ballistic every single time you don't like what he does or says. Which if I could guess is one reason why you were so upset the other day."

"Yeah, one of the many reasons why I was upset," Brooke mumbled. She didn't want to believe what Peyton was saying, but she was making sense. Kyle had always been this great guy who could do no wrong. What she didn't know was that he made mistakes and he felt bad for stuff, and Brooke wasn't used to that because she was always the one to have to apologize and try to make up for things.

"Now as far as that paper goes, you just have to give Kyle time to let it go," Peyton said, laying back on Rachel's bed.

"What if he never lets it go?" Brooke asked quietly.

Peyton glanced over at her, "Come on Brooke, you know he will. It's just bothering him right now and when he figured out that you don't feel that way anymore, then he'll be fine."

"It's like he's not the same anymore. First off, he's an ass. And it's like he's using this 'not seeing each other' as an excuse to not deal with everything," Brooke said, automatically ranting over and over again. Peyton smirked, she always thought Brooke had this automatic bitch mode button planted somewhere in her brain. She'd been like that since forever.

"Okay, so you didn't even bother to let him know all this when you were yelling at each other?" Peyton asked.

"It's not like I had time to, he was so eager to just leave. I didn't think it was possible to love someone and then hate them just as much all at the same time."

"Well I guess it is possible. Brooke there's no doubt in my mind that you two love each other. Kyle just needs that extra reassurance that you want to be with him, and you have to let him know that."

Brooke nodded, "I know, I just miss him."

--

"Nathan, you went through all that stuff with Haley. Like the tour, and then all those trust issues, Dan?" Kyle asked, bouncing the ball to him at the Rivercourt.

"Umm, yeah. What about it?" Nathan asked, dribbling the ball and shooting it.

"Did you ever stop and ask yourself if this was all worth it? I know it's not the same since you guys were married and all, but did you ever think that you should just walk away from it all?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, actually I asked myself that every single day. Sometimes more than once. You're not thinking about giving up on Brooke are you?" Nathan asked, sitting down at the picnic table.

"At this point I really don't know anymore. I love Brooke, but I don't know if love's enough you know? Every single time there's always something that gets in the way, or something we can't seem to get over. And I don't know if I should even try to make this work when all I ever do is run into this wall over and over again," Kyle explained.

"I think you're just giving up way too early. And like I said before, the ball's in Brooke's court, if anyone has to make a move now it's her. And right now, she's still trying to re evaluate this whole thing, and if you really wanna be with her, you'll stick with it."

"I know that Nate, and I want to be able to just wait for her like I know I should, but after the fight we had the other day, I just don't feel like myself. It's like this whole thing that's been going on for the past two weeks is completely changing me, and I'm really not liking it."

Nathan sighed, "Do you really want to know what I think, like what I really think?"

"Yeah if it helps me understand this, then yeah," Kyle answered,

"Okay, well I think you're using this whole break thing between you and Brooke as an excuse not to deal with your guys' issues. Because let's face it, before the other day, you guys hadn't talked in two weeks. You haven't hung out, and all you guys have been doing it moping around trying to figure it all out in your head when what you really need to be doing is figuring this out together, you know, talking to each other about how you feel," Nathan explained.

"Brooke already knows how I feel, I went to her house and told her how I felt. I shouldn't have to be going to her all the time, that's the way it's always been."

"You're avoiding the obvious truth, you just don't want to deal with all this complexity anymore. Which is one of the reasons why you wanted that little breakup between you and Brooke. You can say whatever the hell you want, but you know that's part of the reason."

Kyle laughed sadly, "I'm just tired Nate. I'm tired of having to analyze everything single thing that I've ever said to or did for Brooke, and I'm tired of having to wait for her. I know it sounds selfish and what not, but I really don't know if what I want if neccesarily what I need."

"Well for that to be true you have to actually have what you want first, and you and Brooke are still up in the air. Just don't give up on her this late in the game Kyle. I know she loves you, she's just lost right now."

"But she's always lost, that's the whole reason why i'm frustrated. It's been awhile since I told her how I felt, and still I get nothing for it? I'm sorry, but it really sucks for me at the moment."

"Dude I know it sucks, but if you really love her then you'll wait for however long it takes her to figure that out. And when she does, waiting will not even be a thought in your mind anymore. It's going to be you and Brooke soon, just don't stop waiting."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah I know what you're saying. I just miss her."

--

If there was one thing weighing on Brooke's conscience at the moment, it was the fact that she had put up a facade for Haley, one of her best friends. She didn't know why, and she probably wouldn't be able to explain herself in one piece, but she knew she just had to talk to Tutorwife. Plus in a helpful way maybe the conversation wouldn't be about her, but about Tutorbaby that would be coming into the world any day not.

She considered the fact that Kyle might be over there, but then again they might be somewhere doing guy stuff, or whatever that meant. Plus Haley was a bit hormonal, so Brooke could understand why Nathan would be out every once in awhile.

Talking to Peyton opened her eyes to alot of stuff, things that she didn't want to have to confront, but sometimes it was better that way. She knew alot more than she thought she should, and in a way it didn't help her at all because her problem was because she just missed him. Plain and simple. Cut and dry. She just missed Kyle, and she hated that she had to see him but never be able to talk to him.

Maybe she wasn't even angry with him, maybe she was angry because she couldn't see him, or talk to him, or tell him how much she missed him and loved him. But no matter how much she missed him, it wouldn't make him give in any less. She could even call him an asshole, dickhead, every name in the book, but if she couldn't say that she loved him, then it was all for nothing really.

"Hey Brooke. What are you doing here?" Haley asked, her hand on her stomach.

"Umm I kind of need to apologize to you about something," Brooke said, stepping into the house and sitting down on the couch.

"Okay? But why are you apologizing?" Haley asked, waddling over to the couch across from her.

"Well you see Haley, I've been a mess lately. And I thought maybe if I didn't seem like I was so screwed up, maybe I wouldn't be. And I lied to you about being okay, but in reality I was dying inside, and it's this constant thing that I feel in my heart that just won't go away. And I lied to you because I didn't want to seem like I needed help or that I was weak, beacuse this was something I needed to figure out on my own, and come to this answer on my own. I know you're not supposed to keep stuff from your friends, but I'm sorry Haley, I was lost and it didn't make any sense to drag my friends down with me," Brooke explained.

Haley smiled, "Yeah, I knew something was a bit odd with you that day."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I knew something was a little bit weird going on with you that day. I mean, Kyle had just told you he didn't want to see you until you realized that it was him you wanted to be with, and then I come visit you and I see you acting all optimistic like everything would work out. Originially when I left I actually kind of believed it. BUt the more I thought about it, the more bizarre and completely rehearsed it seemed. And even though I was a little bit disappointed that you thought you could fool me completely, I'm glad that you told me the truth," Haley said.

"So you mean to tell me that I just apologized to you, when you knew all along?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded slowly, "Yeah pretty much."

"Okay well now that we got that out of the way.." Brooke trailed, kind of embarassed that she had told Haley she was dying inside.

"Brooke, it's okay to feel that way you know."

"Yeah I know, but it's just something that I never thought existed. Like I woke up one morning and then a piece of me was gone."

"Hmm I'm pretty sure Kyle took a piece of your heart," Haley said mushily.

"Well when you make it sound that way.." Brooke smirked.

"Actually yeah it is basically that way. Brooke I hate to tell you this, but if you don't come up with something to say soon, I might have to slap you because we all need for you to get with Kyle, it's driving everyone up the wall," Haley explained.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't figure out what to say to him. Like when we're talking I get nervous, but then he says something to make me mad, and then I get pissed, where I can't say enough mean and hateful things about him," Brooke said, shoving her face into a pillow.

"Listen I know it's hard to find the words to tell someone how you feel, but somtimes you just gotta do it, no matter how stupid you may sound, just say it because you may never be able to."

"I know the more I keep holding this off, the more irritated Kyle is going to be, and then the more harder it's going to be to say it. But it's like I try to explain to myself and nothing comes out."

"You're really starting to sound like Lucas last year," Haley commented.

"How's that?" Brooke asked.

"Well for starters, it took him months to tell you how he felt, and it ended up being a really sucky time. But he was still in love with you for the longest time, he just couldn't tell you. Let's hope that Kyle doesn't leave town anytime soon, and please don't hold it off for like, 4 months."

"Hopefully it won't take me that long," Brooke said.

"Yeah, but just think about it Brooke. You and Kyle actually together, as a couple. That's be pretty cool."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah, that would be awesome." Just thinking about being with Kyle was enough to make her want to run to his house and tell him right now. But reality got the better of her, and she knew she couldn't do that.

For the longest time Brooke always said that she wanted someone to confess their love to her at the perfect time. There were no interruptions, no one around, it was just the perfect time. Brooke never got that perfect time when someone would confess their love to her. It was always such horrible and awkward situations. But she knew that she would have to tell Kyle how she felt at a perfect moment. She just hoped that moment wasn't far away, because she missed that boy more than anything.

--

"You ever wonder what it would be like if you hadn't come to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

Kyle looked at the sunset, "Sometimes, like when my cousin and uncle were still here. I regretted it then, because all this trouble wouldn't have been here in the first place. But other times I can't see myself being anywhere else than this place."

"I don't think there is any other place in this world that you can love and hate at the same time," Nathan said.

"Yeah me neither. I mean, so many horrible things happened in this small town. And there were times when I didn't see why anyone would even want to raise their children here. It holds nothing but lies and secrets, but maybe if we can change the way things are now, then it'll all be better for our children.

"Why are you thinking so far ahead?" Nathan laughed.

"Well I"m just saying. And in your case it's not that far ahead as you think," Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, this town is pretty crappy. I mean, no good events ever happen here. And everthing else is either disasters or wrestling rings. But it doens't really get more exciting. It's like everyday now I wake up and wonder what's going to happen."

"I can't even believe I ever moved. That seems like such a long time ago. It's like that life and that part just ended and then I restarted on the life I left behind. Like back in Virginia, nothing ever really changed, but I was just stuck in this boring like that I didn't ask for not did I want. But if I had to go thruogh that to get to come back here again, then it was worth it if I could have my old life back."

"So you would gladly live the simple life if you could come back to the lying and cheating world that is Tree Hill? Even with everything that's going on and everything that's happened?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah even now. I know that this isn't the best situation to be in, and it's something that I wouldn't exactly want to be happening to me at this point in my life, but I'm kind of glad it is because that means that I have a chane with Brooke. And I could say that I'm scared or I'm insecure, but I just want to be with Brooke, that's all. And that would never have happened if you hadn't called me in the first place. So in a way I'm kind of glad you called me here to save Brooke's ass, because in the end she saved me too."


	48. Ohhh Dear

Alright so originally i had written the chapter this weekend, but I just didn't have time to upload it or anything, so i got all my homework finished and decided to just do it now.. I just want to kind of get the ending going so you guys won't get that frustrated anymore or anything. Thanks for the reviews also, I'm glad you liked the last line.

So there's only one surprise happening this chapter, but it's kind of a big deal so it should be exciting. Like I said before, the chapters are most likely going to be somewhat shorter than you're used to, and I already explained why. Enjoy and Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 48: Ohhhhh Dear.

After shooting hoops with Nathan, Kyle had went home and completely went to sleep. Facing your problems is exhausting within itself but having to talk about it over and over again is just too much. Nathan knew that, but for some reason people just wouldn't stop pushing him into madness.

So when he woke up at 11:43 the next morning, it didn't surprise him to see three missed calls. One from Peyton and the other two from Nate. He rolled his eyes, not even wanting to think about what they wanted to say. He swung his feet over the bed and rubbed his eyes.

He was just heading to his bathroom when he heard his phone ring, and surprise, it was Nathan. Kyle considered not answering it, but maybe it was something important. BUt knowing Nathan, it probably wasn't.

"Whhaaatttt?" Kyle whined into the phone, half serious and half sarcastic.

"Dude, you should've already been up so don't bitch to me like that," Nathan said dismissively.

"Whatever. So what do you want?" Kyle asked, fixing his bed with the phone in between his shoulder and ear.

"So I wake up this morning and remember this crib that me and Haley had bought a few months ago," Nathan stated. "So I'm sitting on the floor trying to work on the damn thing, but I can't figure out what the hell does with what or how it's supposed to go."

"Okayyy. What's your point?" Kyle said.

Nathan sighed, "My point is that I need help."

"HA!" Kyle yelled into the phone. "Nathan Scott actually admitting that he needs help with something as simple as a baby crib?"

"Okay seriously if you looked at the freaking instructions, you would be confused too," Nathan said defensively.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Alright whatever man. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay thanks, but I'll probably be out running some errands real quick. Haley's there so just walk in," Nathan explained.

"Alright. What errands do you need to run?"

"Uhh nothing. Just run to the store and get some things," Nathan said lightly.

"Okay then. I'll see you in a little bit," Kyle said before hanging up.

Kyle laughed as he brushed his teeth. Just imagining Nathan trying to figure out how to put a crib together was enough embarassment to make him want to help.

After brushing his teeth he walked downstairs to see his dad in the kitchen polishing his golf clubs.

"Going out on the course today?" Kyle asked, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Yep. Ed Garrison challenged me to the driving range this afternoon, and you know I have to win," Mike said.

"I know how that is. So you're going to be heading out soon?"

"That's right. You got any plans for today?"

"Hmm nothing much. I'm probably just going to stop by Nathan and Haley's and help Nate figure out how to put together a crib," Kyle snickered.

Mike laughed also, "Yeah, those things are kind of complicated. And I'm an architect."

"Okay fine it might be harder than I'll expect." Both were silent for a moment before Mike stopped polishing his driving club.

"Okay, so I know I haven't been around the house, and we haven't hung out in awihle, but is it alright with you that I'm out golfing everyday?"

Kyle shrugged, "Actually it doesn't really bother me. I know that you love your job, and vacation is good for you, but you gotta do something and if golfing everyday is something you like to do, then do it. At least your around."

--

Brooke couldn't believe she was hearing the doorbell ringing, especially when she was asleep. She squinted one eye open and saw Rachel's bedsheets ruffled around, like she had woke up and didn't even bother to fix her bed. She looked at her night stand, where a note with Rachel's handwriing said, _Huge sale at Bendel's, Rachel._ Brooke rolled her eyes. Rachel wouldn't lift an eyelid to go to school, but if there was a sale at a popular makeup store, she was there before anyone else could even open the door's to Bendel's.

Right next to the note from Rachel stood her alarm clock that said 12:03. She didn't want to get up, all she wanted to do was lay there forever, without no interruptions. It was kind of nice to not be thinking about anything, when you'd spent most of your time thinking just about everything there was.

She considered not answering the door, but it couldn't been something or someone important. And frankly there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. She swung her legs over the bed and stretched her arms, careful not to twist too hard because of her ribs, which were still sore.

Running her hand through her hair, she walked aimlessly downstairs, just trying not to trip and fall. She reached the foyer, seriously hoping that it wasn't a girlscout selling fattening cookies or this weird lady wanting to talk to her about religion. Because if it was, she literally got up from her bed for nothing.

Swinging the door open, Brooke was met with the fact of someone that just completely brought back everything she was hoping not to think about.

"Whhhhaaattt?" Brooke whined, leaving the door open for Nathan to come in.

"Geez, what is wrong with everybody this morning?" Nathan asked annoyed, closing the door behind them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked, collapsing on the couch.

"It means that Kyle was in the same crappy mood when I called him."

"You know Nate I really don't feel like talking about Kyle anytime soon."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah I know, but that's not why I'm here. I kind of need your help."

"Help with what?"

"Well it just kind of occurred to me this morning that the baby's coming any day now, and I think I should start getting ready with everything. So I was wondering if you could decorate the baby's room? I would be willing to pay you or something," Nathan explained.

"Of course I'll decorate the room and I'm just going to pretend you didn't offer to pay me to do it. I love you guys, and I'm pretty sure I'll love Tutorbaby," Brooke said dismissively.

Nathan sighed, "Okay that's a relief. Now that's done with, all I have to worry about is the crib."

Brooke snorted, "The crib? Why is that such a huge concern?"

"Okay Brooke you don't understand. I sat down, hell, I even read the directions and I can't get the damn thing put together!" Nathan said.

"Chill out. Maybe you can get Kyle to help you with it," Brooke said lightly.

"Already one step ahead of you, he's coming over in a little bit. And I thought you wanted to avoid saying his name?" Nathan asked.

"I do, it's just that you know, Kyle's your friend and all, so he should help you and stuff."

"It's okay to miss him Brooke."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I didn't think I could feel this empty. And it's like whenever I think about it, another piece breaks away, so I just choose not to let myself think about it at all."

--

As Kyle turned into the street, he noticed that Nathan's car wasn't parked, which meant he was still out doing whatever. He was kind of curious as to where Nathan was going, but he didn't think that much into it. Probably buying some other stuff he needed for the baby or something.

He got out of his car and knocked softly on the door.

"Hey Kyle," Haley said brightly, one hand on her stomach, like it always was.

"Hey Haley. Nathan called me over to help out with that crib," Kyle said, stepping into the house.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Oh that thing. Well good luck. He was stomping around the house all morning because he couldn't put it together."

"Yeah that sounds like Nathan. I know he's not home so if it's okay with you I'll just wait here."

"No it's fine. He should be back soon," Haley said, sitting down on the couch.

"So, how's the baby doing?" Kyle asked. Kyle had always had a good relationship with Haley, mainly because she made him see things more clearly, and not just from one angle, like he usually was. Plus he loved her macaroni and cheese.

"Baby's good. Can't wait for it to come out though," Haley laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet. Nathan's been pretty good through the pregnancy."

"Yeah he's been great. He was stuck in that whole 'becoming Dan' thing for awhile."

KYle nodded, "Yeah I know. That was by far Nathan's greatest fear, even when we were younger and girls weren't an issue."

"But I just know he's not going to be like Dan. He hadn't quite believed it yet, right now he's just being extra helpful."

"He's going to be fine. Nathan's always been talking to me about my problems, there's only been one time where we've talked about him."

"Yeah, it's nice to not have the conversation be about you."

"Totally. It's not that I don't want to talk about, that, but it's just like I have to say the same thing over and over again."

"Then let's not talk about it. General Hosptial's on!" Haley said excitedly, reaching for the remote.

"Oh yeah I've heard of this soap opera. It's like Brooke's favorite," Kyle said easily, then realized what he had just said. He didn't want to have to mention Brooke, but he couldn't even not mention her for more than three hours.

"Yeah and it's mine too," Haley answered, not notcing the change in his demeanor. "Brooke thinks it's absolutely the best one ever. There's something about mob bosses and men with guns that just gets to her."

Kyle smirked, "That's good to know."

--

"Okay, so I know I see you all the time, but I haven't really actually talked to you about, you know," Nathan said, still sitting on Brooke's couch.

Brooke sighed, "Nathan, I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah I know, but it seems like you do. You can't push it under the bed and hopes the mess gets a little smaller," Nathan explained.

"Wow, you're such an analogist," Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke don't be like that. I'm just trying to help you. Plus I know you're still kind of pissed about what happened the other day."

"Uh yeah, I am. Nathan you freaking yelled out my name while Kyle was there! Of course I was going to turn around."

"I know and I'm sorry okay? I wasn't thinking when I called out to you. I was just going to say hi, I'd thought Kyle had already left."

"It's okay Nate. I'm just, I just wish that I hadn't run into him that day. It just made things alot more harder."

"But it did happen. And who knows maybe it put some perspective into both of you. It's like both of you want to just act like that didn't happen. You don't wanna talk about it, you don't wanna think about it. It's like this giant elephant in the room that neither of you seem to want to acknowledge."

"Umm in case you hadn't noticed, we've acknowledged it for a long time now. Everytime you or Peyton or even Jake come around and ask me about it, I pour my soul out, and nothing ever gets done, and I'm tired of it! I can't bring myself to tell Kyle exactly how I feel, and that's for me to figure out. And I wish someone could tell me the right things to say, but all I ever get is a little more advice, and that's not what I need. The only thing I need is Kyle, and I have to pull something out of my ass to tell him that I love him."

"So what you're saying is that everything that me and Peyton and Jake have said isn't helping you? Brooke, you need to find some sort of clarity with the whole situation. And let's face it, you were a damn mess when this whole thing started, you didn't know which way was up. Whether you wanna admit it or not, you know that you can tell Kyle you love him, you know that. You're just scared that he's going to realize one day that you're not the girl he fell in love with, even though that'll never happen. BUt you need to believe that yourself, and whenever you know that, you will have no trouble coming clean with him."

Brooke stood up from the couch, "Okay see this is exactly why I didn't want to talk about this. Now you're going to start giving me tons and tons of advice, not that you haven't already, and I'm still going to feel like a loser who's never had a problem with saying how she feels before, and now she can't."

"Brooke you're not a loser, you're just in love."

--

"So Sam paid those two guys to harass Elizabeth in the park so she would want to stay away from Jason?" Kyle asked, intrigued by the tv show. He had always thought it was hard to get into a show when you didn't know what it was all about, but Kyle found himself interested in the people and the show itself. Maybe it was the fact that he could relate to some of the people and the situations. He was starting to see why Brooke and Haley liked it so much.

Haley nodded, "Yup. She's bitter because Elizabeth was able to have Jason's child and there was no way Sam could."

"Wow. But, if Elizabeth's in love with Jason, why can't she just be with him?" It wasn't that hard to comprehend. If you love someone, and both of you aren't seeing anyone else, then why not get together?

"Jason's this mob enforcer and his job is pretty dangerous. It would be a risk for the kids if Jason and Liz were to get together," Haley explained.

"But it's not like there can't be protection or anything right? There's a chance that the kids won't even get hurt. Plus Liz should totally dump Lucky, he's been a total ass."

"Well put. But she's still scared and all, her mother instincts are certainly kicking in. It's one thing if it was just Elizabeth, but she has her children to think about, and what's best for them," Haley said thoughtfully.

"Elizabeth should at least leave Lucky or something, it's not like she slept with Jason more than once."

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" Haley smirked.

Kyle shrugged, "Yeah, well. There's alot of messed up stuff going on. Like it's not fair that Sam's trying to pull apart people that belong together."

"Mmmhmm."

"Okay Haley I know where you're going with this, and I really think we should just end the conversation."

"Alright whatever you say. But at least now you know what everyone else is thinking," Haley said. She grabbed the arm rest to stand up, only to be brought back down again, one hand on her stomach and an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Haley, what's going on, are you okay?" Kyle asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I think they're contractions," Haley said, gasping for breath.

Kyle deadpanned, "Haley, you're water didn't... it didn't break did it?"

She looked at him apologetically, "Yeah, I think it did."

"Ohhh shittt."

--

"Alright so I'm just going to drop it before you throw something at me," Nathan said, still sitting on the couch.

Brooke sighed, "I know you're trying to help Nate, but I just, I can't, and I don't know why. I don't know if I'm nervous or just waiting for the right time."

"There's never going to be the perfect time though, Brooke. And sometimes you just have to take the opportunity when you see it, whether you're ready or not."

"Okay is this another one of your basketball analogies?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that's not the point right now is it? So I said I wasn't going to talk about Kyle, and I clearly broke that promise. Changing the subject, you're still going to Duke right?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded, "Well that's the plan so far. I already got accepted and I figured I could be with everybody and be around for Tutorbaby."

"Yeah you better go to Duke, it would be nice to have the baby's godmother around," Nathan said absentmindedly.

"Yeah that would be... wait. WHAT?!" Brooke shouted.

Nathan smirked, "You heard me. I wasn't supposed to say anything until the baby was born, but me and Hales were talking, and we want you to be the baby's godmother."

"Oh my gosh Nathan that's awesome. I would be honored to be the godmother!" Brooke exclaimed, giving Nathan a hug.

He laughed, "Yeah, I thought you might be."

"Gosh, I'll buy the baby all the clothes in the world, and then all the candy, and then I'll give it advice on dating. I'm going to kick ass at this!"

"Alright two things about being godmother. One: the only things worth teaching are acceptable things, not how to make a fake ID. Another one, don't ever cuss, especially when they're just learning how to talk," Nathan said.

Brooke nodded enthusiastically, "Alright sorry. Gotcha."

"Okay," Nathan replied just as his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Kyle. "Umm I kind of have to take this."

"Sure, who is it?" Brooke asked before seeing Nathan's awkward face. "Oh okay, nevermind. Yeah it's fine."

Nathan smiled apologetically before answering, "Hey I was just about to call you."

"Umm Nathan you might wanna get to the hospital right about now," Kyle said, in his truck with Haley in the passenger seat, taking deep breaths that she learned from Lamaz class.

"Why, what's wrong. Is it Haley?" Nathan asked, suddenly serious with Brooke watching anxiously next to him.

"It's nothing wrong, it's just that, well, she's kind of going into labor right now," Kyle said, pulling into the Emergency parking lot of the hospital.

"Now, like right now? Already?" Nathan stuttered.

"Yeah, like right now. I got to go, we're at the hospital," Kyle said, ushering for a nurse to come out with a wheelchair.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay with Haley until I get there," Nathan said, already heading towards the door.

"Don't worry about that. Just get here soon."

"Okay I have to go. Haley's in labor," Nathan explained as he hung up the phone.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Brooke shouted, jumping up and down.

"Okay while you do that, I'm going to head over to the hospital. You're coming right?" Nathan asked, one hand on the door knob.

Brooke nodded, "Absolutely. I'm just going to change real quick and I'll be there in fiftenn minutes. And stop fidgeting Nathan, she's going to be fine."

Nathan laughed nervously, "Yeah I'll try."

--

Never in his life was Kyle this clueless. First off, he had no idea the type of breathing patterns that pregnant women were supposed to do, and he had no idea how to tell how far a woman was dilated. But something told him that he didn't really want to know that let alone try to check himself.

Which is why he felt like a complete idiot power walking next to Haley who was in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse, chanting frantically how exciting this was on the way to a hospital room. Kyle was just waiting for Nathan to get his ass over here and take over.

"Okay so how do you figure out how many centimeters you're, dialated or whatever?" Kyle asked as he helped Haley into the hospital bed.

"Hmm, looked like she's about six centimeters dialated," the nurse interrupted, throwing away the used gloves.

"So how long will it take her to be fully dialated?" Kyle asked.

The nurse shrugged, "It depends. She dialated pretty quickly but sometimes this can take as long as 32 hours before the baby gets to come out."

Haley groaned, "Oh my gosh, I'm never having sex again."

Kyle smirked, "I bet Nathan won't like that."

"Yeah well he's not exactly here right now so I can't tell him myself."

"So, does it hurt?" Kyle asked, not really knowing if it was a stupid question or inappropriate, seeing as this was his best friend's wife.

"It's just a bit uncomfortable, but I know it's only a matter of time before I'm begging for drugs," Haley said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, feeling like he really didn't belong in the room. Not only was it awkward being there, it was kind of a weird experience being there, when he'd only just met Haley a couple of months ago.

"So when did Nathan say he would get here?" Haley asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well he said he would be here as soon as he can, but I'm not too sure when because of afternoon traffic and all," Kyle explained, praying that Nathan would get here in time for the birth of his child.

"Oh ok. Well hopefully he gets here soon," Haley said calmly.

"Yeah, look I know that I'm not exactly the best person here right now, I mean I have no idea what the hell's going on and all, but if you need anything, you know, just ask," Kyle offered.

"Ha the only thing I need is this baby to come out, and I don't think you want to be the one to do it," Haley laughed.

"Yeah I guess not," Kyle smied.

--

As Brooke rummaged through her closet, looking for something decent to wear, an object suddenly appeared into her mind. It was the source of basically all her problems, right from the start. Only problem was, she had no idea where it went.

When she was received it from Peyton a couple of weeks ago, she left it somewhere to be looked over for later preferences.

She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. There was no way she could get to the hospital within the next hour if the traffic was as bad as she thought it was.

Personally Brooke thought that Haley going into labor was probably the best thing that would ever happen at this point. For weeks, even months she was so immersed in her whole Kyle situation, and then the accident, it was relief to have something else to think about and put her focuse on. Not that Kyle wasn't in her head at all, because he was. But at least she could concentrate more on being there for Nathan and Haley, rather than someone who she wanted to be there for, but wouldn't accept it.

And then it hit her. If Nathan was on his way to the hospital, then it was Kyle who was driving Haley there. Which meant that Kyle was probably going to be hanging around there until Haley had the baby, and Brooke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing

Suddenly butterflies rushed into her stomach. She really wanted to be at the hospital with Naley, and help out in whatever way, and it was an excuse to get close to Kyle, even if she didn't talk to him. But the thought of being alone with him in a hospital waiting room was enough to drive her up the wall. What would she say? Would she sit next to him or as far away as possible? And was it really necessary to have it be that awkward?

She leaped to her dressed and started going through every drawer, pushing anything that got in her way. Then she jumped onto her bed and flung the bed covers everywhere, hoping for a folded piece of paper to drop out of nowhere. But she couldn't find it. She was pretty sure Rachel didn't have it, Rachel wasn't really around that much to even bother to put it anywhere.

Brooke stood up and observed the entire room, thinking way too deep into this if you asked her. Then she tried to remember where she had last put it, when she had last read it. She quickly smacked herself in the head.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner?" Brooke said to herself as she lifted up her mattress, finding the worn out paper laying carelessly in between the mattress and spring.

She held it cautiously in the palm of her hand, asking herself over and over again if she could actually put herself out there for the first time in God knows how long. Brooke could only think that the decision had already been answered for her, and maybe it had always been, she just couldn't find it.

So there were two decisions to make, two forks in the road, two paths. She could take a risk, something she knew how to do, but not always in the right situation. Or she could go the safe way and just go on the same way she had been going for awhile. It was basically part of the proverbial set of rules.

But when did Brooke Davis ever do what she was supposed to?


	49. I Wonder If I'm the Only One

Chapter 48: I Wonder If I'm the Only One

It occurred to Nathan that he was driving wayy above the speed limit, but frankly he really didn't care, Haley was in labor, and if he could imagine it, she would rip his fingers off if he was any later than he was now. He chuckled; he could only imagine how Kyle was doing. His friend didn't know anything about women giving birth; he couldn't even watch it in health class in freshman year of high school.

All other thoughts that were in his head two minutes ago completely demolished when he got that phone call. He didn't know if he should be scared, or excited, or maybe even calm, though he didn't think that was possible. Fatherhood was reaching it's climax in Nathan's life, and he wasn't sure if he was ready, if he was ever ready.

But he didn't really think there was a time to be ready. It was just something that happened, and you can't be selfish about it. He wasn't even 20 yet and he had gotten married and was about to become a father. He would be surprised if he met someone just him, but he never would because no one would ever be under the misfortune of having Nathan's childhood growing up that was for sure.

Sometimes he blamed his dad for the way he was, sometimes his mom, even Lucas at times, and himself. But his parents couldn't help him now, even though they had stopped a long time ago. He was alone in this whole fatherhood thing. He had Lucas and he had Kyle, but no one could help him work his way up the Daddy ladder.

He thought about maybe calling everybody else, let them know what was going on, but he would leave that to Nathan. He needed to be with Haley, and she was probably driving Kyle crazy by now. To be honest Nathan had no idea what he would be seeing or doing when he got to the hospital. The baby was on time, so it couldn't have been a miscarriage. And Kyle never said anything about something being wrong.

Maybe he was over exaggerating, but Nathan was too frantic to bother to calm down, his wife was in the middle of labor for Christ's sake. He expected anyone else would've been just as crazy and psycho at Nathan was at this moment.

He pulled into the emergency parking lot. In the corner of his eye he saw Kyle's car parked. He jumped out of his car and ran towards the elevators, not really knowing where he was going, but he guessed Haley was in the maternity ward, which was on level 6.

Nathan couldn't get there fast enough. The elevator doors opened, revealing white washed walls with mint green trimming on the sides with elephants and about every animal, drawn a little more on the cute side. In the lobby were men in his situation, either already had their kid or was waiting. They were all slumped against chairs with styrofoam cups of coffee in their hands, rubbing their eyes until they wore red.

In front of him he saw the nurse desk. Behind it was this teenager girl, probably around sixteen, reading People magazine with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolee, popping a gigantic pink bubble from her mouth. He strode over to her and tapped the silver bell. She rolled her eyes and set her magazine down loudly.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked bored.

"Can you tell me what room Haley James Scott is in? She's having her baby," Nathan said shortly, looking around him for any sign of Kyle.

"How are you of relation to the patient?" She asked, like it had been well rehearsed.

"I'm her husband," Nathan said flatly.

"You look too young to be married," the girl said, still sitting in her chair.

"Yeah well I am. So can you please tell me what room she's in?" Nathan asked frustratingly.

The girl snorted, "I don't see how your parents let you get married,"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Yeah well I don't see why anyone would let you work in a hospital, but here you are."

--

It had already been twenty minutes since he had called Nathan, and he still was nowhere to be seen or even heard. Not that he didn't want to be there with Haley, but he was starting to feel like Haley wanted to seriously kick him in the head or something. She kept on fidgeting and looking at the clock desperately. And the fact that whenever he asked if she needed anything, she answered back politely, but not in the nice way.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Kyle said. "He's probably stuck in traffic or trying to find the floors."

Haley snorted, "Seriously Kyle, how hard is it to find the maternity ward, it's like the only cute looking floor in the whole hospital."

"Well, it is Nathan," Kyle smirked. Nathan could calculate player's stats in less than a minute, and he could figure out the amount of force you had to give to the ball when shooting from behind the three point line. But when it came to other stuff, the guy was pretty clueless.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, I think you're right."

"So, do you think Brooke's coming to the hospital?" Kyle asked. This had been the question that had been bothering him ever since he arrived and actually thought about what he was going to do while Nathan was with Haley. Calling everybody. He knew he had to call Brooke, but he was just so tired of fighting with her, plus they hadn't left on good terms at all.

"Well I'm guessing she will, she's the baby's godmother after all," Haley said, still deep breathing.

"Really? She must be bouncing off the walls," Kyle mused. If Brooke loved anything more than shopping, it was shopping for babies.

"Actually I don't think she knows, well, unless Nathan told her," Haley replied, starting to break a sweat. Kyle stood up and wet a paper towel before bring it to her forehead.

"Yeah so I'm just going to stop talking and let you, concentrate or whatever," Kyle said, dabbing her forehead.

"No it's fine, it gives me something else to think about other than the fact that I'm in serious pain and I feel like my whole stomach just dropped into my butt," Haley said.

"Well I guess that's a good way to put it," Kyle said. "So did they say when you'd be getting those drugs for the pain or whatever?"

"I'm kind of reconsidering it," Haley said, thinking thoughtfully.

"About, the drugs? Why? If they make you feel more comfortable then why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt the baby. It's not always common, but sometimes when women receive them through an IV, it affects the baby also, and I don't wanna take that chance," Haley explained.

"I understand. Why don't you just wait until Nathan gets here and you guys can decide that together," Kyle suggested.

"If he gets here," Haley mumbled. "You know what? Why don't you just go out and get some coffee or something? I'll be fine for a couple of minutes."

"You sure?" Kyle asked. "I can just wait here with you until Nate gets here."

"Nooo go Kyle. I'd feel kind of bad if you were cooped up here with your best friend's wife who's in labor," Haley laughed.

Kyle stood up, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

He let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out into the dim and quiet that was the maternity ward. No offense, but this whole pregnant thing wasn't his forte, and something told him that it would never be until he actually had a family of his own. But he didn't want to think about that either.

Further down the hall he walked, not really knowing where he was going, only knowing that he was in search for coffee. He stopped in front in the lobby, where tired fathers read the paper and drank coffee, almost anything to avoid holding their wife's strong hand.

He heard the jogging of footsteps, and turned to his right to see Nathan running from the nurses station, where he noticed an annoyed looking teenager girl popping a bright pink bubble as big as her heard.

"Nathan!"

"Hey, how is she?" Nathan asked frantically, stopping right in front of Kyle

"Good so far, she's about 6 centimeters dialated, they haven't said when she's going to go into actual labor yet," Kyle explained.

"She's not mad or anything is she?" Nathan asked cautiously.

"Hmm well let's just say she really wants you with her," Kyle said slowly.

He sighed, "So she's pissed at me."

"Don't worry about that. You guys are having the baby, she can't be mad at you for long."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what are you doing out here?"

"Haley wanted me to go out and track down some coffee," Kyle said, walking into the lobby kitchen and pouring coffee into a styrofoam cup.

"So in other words, you couldn't stand the awkwardness of watching my wife basically dry heaving?" Nathan asked.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Alright, well I better get in there before she gets anymore irritated," Nathan said.

"Yeah, that might be the best thing to do at this point," Kyle warned.

Nathan turned around and headed for their room but not before turning around, "Oh yeah, and just so you know, I was at Brooke's house when you called me. She knows that Haley's in labor, so she might be here in a little bit."

Kyle looked around the hospital awkwardly, that was what he had been afraid of. "Oh, umm, okay. I guess we'll just hang out here then."

"You sure about that?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Well what do you want me to say? Brooke's coming because she's the godmother; she has every right to be here."

"I'm just saying, maybe you guys should talk or just, stay away from one another."

"Yeah well it's a little late for that now isn't it?" Kyle asked.

Nathan looked down; wishing he could just keep his mouth shut or once, "You know, just do whatever you want. You can leave if you want, you can yell, shout, scream, I don't want to tell you and Brooke how to live your lives, because let's face it, I have a whole other responsibility now."

Kyle watched Nathan walk into the room, kind of feeling bad. Just once he wished that he didn't have to think about Brooke, he did that enough already. Another being that he didn't have to explain himself almost every second of everyday; no one always knew why they did the things they do.

Nathan was his best friend for as long as he believed that boys could have best friends. And he was right, he had a whole other responsibility on his shoulders, he shouldn't have to be concerned about his relationship with Brooke, or lack there of. But it only told him one thing: that his situation with Brooke was a lot worse and a lot more complicated than he originally thought.

What was so hard about loving somebody? Personally, Kyle never thought that love could ever be as hard. You just loved someone, and spent the rest of your life making each other happy.

But Nathan and Haley had been a protest to that. Love was never easy, but sometimes the most hardest situations and problems make you ever more in love than you started out with, and Kyle was pretty sure that no matter what he did, no matter how long we went without talking to her, no matter what happened, he could only love Brooke more and more with everyday that went by.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the dinging of the elevator, and a petite brunette stepped out in plain jeans and a shirt, looking both ways, trying to figure out where she was going, but in by far the classiest way possible.

Surprisingly it only took Kyle 3 seconds to realize that girl was Brooke, and she was looking for Haley's room number. He considered maybe stepping out of the way without her ever really seeing him, not until he absolutely had to.

But he didn't. He didn't know why, and maybe he would never know. But this time he didn't even bother to run away, like he had the last time she didn't know he was there. She was still looking to her right, craning her neck to look for some kind of information station, which was the nurse's station. This time the teenage girl wasn't there. He guessed she was down at the gift shop buying some other magazine tabloid.

Her head turned and she looked at him completely. He would've laughed if this wasn't such a serious moment, but Kyle couldn't help but smile a little at her reaction. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open, all in all the deer in headlights look. And all this time he thought that no one could look beautiful with that kind of look.

Then his brain went into panic mode. What the hell was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell her what was going on with Haley, what room she was in? Or was he supposed to apologize for turning his back on her, in more ways than one?

Her hands were in her back pockets and her shoulders were lifted slightly, giving her an uncomfortable vibe. Kyle didn't really blame her, but yet at the same time he felt more eased with her right in front of him. He didn't know what to say, and he was probably going to say something completely stupid or irrelevant, but if he could just stand across from her as long as possible, maybe everything would be okay. Maybe they wouldn't even have to talk.

It was only then he realized that if Brooke Davis loved anything more than shopping, it was talking.

He shrugged awkwardly, "Hey."


	50. Finally Found You

Chapter 49: I Finally Found You

_Hey? Hey?? HEY?_ That was all he could say to her, after everything that had been going on for the past couple of weeks? At this point Brooke didn't know if she should be relieved that was all he said, or pissed that he didn't say enough. It was bad enough that the last time they had seen each other, it didn't end well. But now they both had to stay together and supposed their friends, who were going to become potential parents in a matter of hours.

"Hey," Brooke replied back, not really knowing what else she could say.

"Umm, Nathan's in there with Haley right now," Kyle said stupidly. _Of course Nathan was with Haley._

Brooke nodded casually, looking around the waiting room, fingering the worn out paper in her back pocket. She didn't know why she had it in the first place, but she felt like she needed to have it with her, as a reminder of what she could have and what she lost. But at this point, standing right in front of the guy that meant it all, she didn't know if it was worth remembering because it was nothing but hard and complex.

"So," Brooke began, "Did you call anyone else to let them know that Haley went into labor?"

Kyle slowly shook his head, "No, I haven't really had time to. I've been with Haley the whole time and just stepped out and let Nathan take over. But I guess I should get working on that." In truth, what he really should've been doing was working on his relationship with Brooke, or what was left of it. If there was even a friendship now.

Brooke nodded understandably, when she really didn't. They were having a civilized conversation with one another, talking about who was going to call who. It was disappointing to know that Kyle was taking the avoidance approach. He obviously didn't want to deal with her, so why should she have to be around him?

"Okay, well I'll let you get to work on that," Brooke said, turning slowly around and walked towards the elevators. She didn't know where she was going exactly. Maybe the cafeteria, maybe to her car to take a breather, maybe even out of the hospital and back home to crawl under the bed and never come back out.

As Kyle watched her turn to walk away, he couldn't help but feel a little bit irritated. But in all fairness, he did the same to her, and suddenly he felt bad, and he knew that he had to talk to her, to explain everything he was feeling because he might never get to again. If he knew well, his heart would get the best of him and once again he would run, or in this case, let Brooke run. But he didn't want to do that anymore, it wasn't him and it wasn't the guy he wanted to be.

"Brooke wait," Kyle stated firmly, finding that compassion that had been lost for weeks.

--

Nathan wiped all thoughts of the outside lobby. All he was wanted to think about at this point was Haley and their soon to be new born baby. Nathan would've been lying if he said that he wasn't excited in the least bit. He was scared shitless, but that didn't seem to matter as much as he thought it would have.

"Oh my goodness, you're here, finally," Haley sighed, lying back on her pillow, sweat glistening off her forehead in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I'm here. And by the way I am so sorry it took me this long. You know I was at Brooke's house, and the traffic, and then I ran into Kyle and…" Nathan trailed.

"Nathan shut up, you're here now," Haley demanded.

"So, how are you holding up?" Nathan asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hmm well I'm sweating like a pig and I can't push this baby out until a doctor says I can. And the fact that I'm not even fully dilated is starting to piss me off, because I've been here for the past two hours!"

"Yeah, well I think I could think of something maybe a little bit worse than that," Nathan said.

Haley laughed, "Oh yeah? Well please enlighten me."

"Well then there's the fact that I just left Kyle alone out there in the waiting room, and if I had to guess Brooke's probably here also, having to wait, with Kyle," Nathan explained.

Haley shrugged slightly, "That's a close one."

"I know. I kind of felt bad, so I suggested that Kyle just stay away from her. Bad move on my part I know. He got pretty upset about it before I left."

"Well duh, he wants to be with Brooke so bad Nathan, but it seemed to him like you were just pushing him farther away from her," Haley said obviously.

"I was just trying to help!" Nathan exclaimed, "That's what I've been trying to do this whole damn time."

"Yeah? Well this is something that you can't help with anymore. You couldn't help a long time ago either. This whole situation was on Brooke and Kyle, and they're the ones that are going to have to sort through it."

Nathan looked at her, "So is this why you never got involved in this?"

Haley smirked, "That's exactly why I never got too involved. I knew this was something that they needed to figure it out themselves, and with all of you guys in their ear all the time, telling them what they should feel or how they should go about stuff, that's not helping, that's enabling. So I kept quiet, spoke only when spoken to kind of thing."

"Wow. I wish I would've done that," Nathan said quietly.

"You can't do anything now. All you can do if just sit back and wait for something to happen," Haley said.

"Hmm, kind of like with you and the baby," Nathan smirked before being smacked in the arm by Haley.

"Seriously Nathan, this is the most uncomfortable, painful thing that's probably ever going to happen to me and I don't need my husband laughing at me!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. It's just that, throughout this whole pregnancy I've been so scared, not wanting anything to ever happen to you. And in some way I think that's why I immersed myself into Brooke and Kyle's drama, because it brought me away from that fear that something could happen to you. But right now, I'm not scared. If anything I'm so excited that I'm going to be a father and we're going to be a family. So you could complain, and be miserable, but by the end of the day, we're going to have a family, and be parents. For me that's the best thing"

--

Brooke sighed, half relieved and half annoyed. She was starting to think that maybe there would never be a time for her and Kyle. But apparently he had other ideas. She considered the fact that they would probably have to talk, since he seemed like he meant it this time. But she didn't know if she wanted to. Just a couple of hours ago Nathan was lecturing her again about her relationship, telling her to just go for it. But Kyle was, and she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.

"What?" She asked, turning around, standing there waiting for him to answer.

Kyle stood there, surprised he even got her attention. He expected her to just ignore him and walk away, because let's face it, he deserved it.

"Umm, well," Kyle began. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I've just been so lost and confused lately that I took it out on you, and I shouldn't have done that.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Yeah well so am I. You think it's easy not being able to talk to you until I figure this out by myself? I wanted to know it all so bad but I can't because my focus always goes to how much I miss you. And that day, you were different. You were somebody that I didn't even know you could be. I don't know if it's because of me or not."

"It was never because of you. I was still upset about that note and I just felt so used I guess."

"But Kyle you shouldn't be! That was something I had written before the accident and before I knew how I really felt about you."

"Brooke you can think what you want, but that still hurt me and I think I have a right to be a little bit mad about that. It was like, when I read that, nothing made sense anymore. It was like the whole thing we've been going through ever since I got here was for nothing."

"So what are you saying? That you wasted your time now?" Brooke asked, getting angrier with every second. She didn't know if she should be mad, but that was all she felt. She could've misunderstood, but it seemed like he didn't want to be with her anymore, and this whole break thing was just a cover up.

Kyle shook his head, "No I don't think I wasted my time. But I'm scared Brooke, and I know that might be a hard concept for people to think of me, but it's just so weird thinking about actually loving somebody with their whole heart. And I didn't even mean to, but I did. Then I didn't know if there was anything that could hold us back, except Lucas but I thought that was over. But it just seemed like things just kept on coming, and I felt guiltier and guiltier until I thought that you were the one that needed the break, when it was really me."

If this was a completely different situation, Brooke might have been relieved. But now she was just seriously mad and felt like crying. So it was Kyle that needed the break all along, not her? Why was he just realizing this now? When they had spent weeks ignoring each other, Brooke thinking all along that she was the one that needed time, when it was him.

"You needed the break? YOU needed the break?!? Are you kidding me? I spent two weeks basically cooped up in my room, crying over you and feeling like a total loser that I couldn't even tell someone that I loved them. And now you tell me that you were in the wrong, that you needed the time, and that you weren't ready?!?!" Brooke said, venom creeping out of her voice.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said, knowing that was all he could say. He didn't want to seem like the stupid one, the bad guy. But it was turning out that way. Brooke had been miserable throughout the whole thing, and now he wanted to say that it was his fault, that he was the confused one? He would hate himself too.

"Unbelievable," Brooke mumbled as the elevator opened, a nurse stepping out. She quickly strode over to the elevator and pressed the close button. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get out of there. She felt bad for leaving Naley, but she couldn't be in that close proximity without there being some issues, like she had thought.

--

She walked away again, just like that. He didn't blame her, but he didn't feel like they should go out that way. Kyle looked around the room, trying to find some advice within all the coffee and the droaning of the television news. He couldn't just sit here and hope that Brooke came back. Brooke wasn't going to come to him that was for sure. He knew he had to be the one to go and find her, do anything to bring her back.

He walked urgently to Haley's room, and opened the door to see the couple laughing about something. He raised his eyebrow, curious as to what could possibly make Haley laugh anymore at a time like this. But he didn't look too much into it, he had to get to Brooke.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt," Kyle said, stepping into the room.

"Oh no it's okay Kyle, we were just talking. So what's up?" Haley asked, sitting straight.

"Well I'm sorry to go out like this, but I kind of have to leave," Kyle said shortly.

"Leave? Will you come back?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, well actually I really don't know. That depends if Brooke will come back with me," Kyle said, hoping they would get what he was talking about.

"You know what? Take all the time you need. In fact, don't come back until Brooke comes with you," Haley said, smiling up at him.

"Haley's right. You're not allowed in this hospital until we see Brooke too," Nathan said.

"Thanks guys," Kyle said before walking quickly out of the room. If he was fast enough, maybe he could catch up to Brooke. She always seemed to get side tracked whenever she walked past the gift shops.

As the elevator dropped down, so did Kyle's stomach. It was either he was nervous, or he just really hated the feeling that elevators gave him. The doors opened and he quickly pressed the close button, much to a couple's dismay but he didn't care, he had to find Brooke or else he would never have a chance to talk to her.

The ride went by as slow as it could get. Plus the dropping feeling was in the pit of his stomach, along with nervousness. He finally heard the ding for the first floor and ran out, looking both ways for the brunette. He went into the gift shop, but she wasn't there.

"Umm excuse me, but have you seen a teenage girl with brown hair walk in here?" Kyle asked politely to the woman sitting behind she desk.

She smirked, "There are tons of teenage girls with brown hair that come into this store."

"Okay, well she has really noticeable dimples, she struts when she walks, and she was probably in a upset mood. Most likely she bought a ton of tabloid magazines or a stuffed bear or something," Kyle explained, trying to think of anything else that would trigger this woman's memory.

"Oh her, yes she was just in here. Cute as a button she is, but she sure did have a chip on her shoulder. And that pout, oh my goodness!" the woman exclaimed.

"So she was just in here?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, left about a minute or two before you walked in."

"Okay thank you very much," and with that Kyle ran back out of the store and towards the exit. Like himself and Nathan, Brooke would've probably parked on the emergency parking also, not because it was an emergency, just because she was wearing heels.

He ran up the steps and looked frantically around for that powder blue VW comvertible, but it wasn't anywhere in sight. But what he did hear was the clicking of heels and a murmur of someone talking.

Very quietly, Kyle peered through every car and row of parking lots, trying not to make a noise.

"Found ya," Kyle whispered to himself as he saw her at the very end of the parking lot, hips swaying, shoulders back, and her hair blowing in the breeze. She had two bags on either hand, and she was in fact talking to herself.

It was now or never in this case. If he chose to go back upstairs and be there for Nathan and Haley, Brooke would get away and he would probably never get up the courage to even try to explain himself anymore. But if he stood his ground, then maybe he could whip up something that Brooke would believe.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Brooke opening her back door and throwing the bags in the backseat. Closing it, she opened the driver's door and slid into it gracefully. The car turned on, and Kyle ran as fast as he could to the end of that parking lot.

Nathan and Haley would understand.


	51. It's the Way You Love Me

Okay thanks for the reviews! I know i said that chater 50 would be the last chapter, but i wasn't really paying attention when i posted the other chapter, so the last chapter will be 51, this one lol and then there will be the epilogue after.

I just want to thank everyone who stuck with me from the beginning, i couldn't have asked for more support! I know you guys got frustrated with the longevity of the story, but it's finally coming to it's end. Even those who came in the middle of the story, thanks also. Those reviewers that reviewed every single freaking chapter, thanks for that too.

I'm officially letting everybody voice your opinions, and who knows, they might be featured in the sequel. So if you have any ideas right now PLEASE REVIEW. I need all the help i can get lol. Like i've said in previous chapters, they're all going to be in college and dealing with having relationships when the college life is continuously surrounding you.

Thanks again and watch out for the sequel! Now for the last time, please READ & REVIEW!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter 51: It's the Way You Love Me

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Brooke mumbled harshly, her voice reverberating through the parking lot, empty with people but full of cars. Apart of her just wanted to smash someone's window with her heels, but there were two problems with that. One being that she would feel bad and not have enough money to pay for it. And two, they were her favorite heels.

Her pissed off mood definitely showed. She kind of felt bad that she had refused to talk to the nice lady at the giftshop, but she really didn't feel like explaining to anybody why she was so mad because she would have to say his name. She would have to say how she felt, and in no way would it make sense, so it was just better to talk to herself, as weird as it was.

She was so mad that she splurged on magazines that she already had sitting in her room at home. Even a teddy bear that wasn't even that cute.

Right now all she wanted to do was just go home and crawl under the covers and not come out, and this time she meant it. No getting up to open doors, let them stand out. She didn't care.

But what she did care about was checking in on Haley once in awhile. She wanted to be there for the birth, but if she was going to have to be with Kyle the whole time, then she would rather be there in spirit.

It was when she got into the driver's seat when she heard footsteps running. Her heart stopped, thinking it was a car jacker or something. She continued to turn on the engine and closing her door, wanting to get out of there as fast as she could before she came face to face with some freak that wanted to take her car.

Before she knew it she ws face to face with Kyle. He was sitting next to her in the passenger seat, panting hardly trying to catch his breath. All Brooke could think about was how she heck had she let him in her car, and how sexy he looked with his forehead glistening in the dim garage parking light.

"Kyle? What the hell are you doing in my car?!?" Brooke shrieked.

"Brooke I can't let you go without hearing me out," Kyle said, still breathing deeply.

"Well frankly I don't really care," Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"Well frankly I don't really care," Kyle answered back. "I'm not letting you or me get out until you talk to me about this."

"Kyle, get the fuck out of my car," she yelled, pounding on her dashboard.

"Brooke there is no way in hell that I'm getting out of this car until you talk to me. I need you to talk to me," Kyle said, looking at her straight in the eye. He wanted her to see how much he wanted to be with her, how much he needed to be with her.

She was so entranced by the seriousness in his eyes that she was thrown off for a minute. All she could do was sit there and look straight at him. Apart of her wanted to hear what he had to say. The other part didn't even want to hear anything, she just wanted to kiss him. But, that composure was quickly brought back.

"Fine, looks like you're gonna be here forever," she said stubbornly, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the parking spot.

Kyle sighed, "Alright fine. Looks like I am." And he was okay with that. He wasn't going to stop until Brooke believed him, and they talked about this. He wasn't going back to the hospital without Brooke.

Brooke had sighed heavily for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. She couldn't take being less than a foot away from Kyle. He was just sitting there, resting his head on his fist while staring out the window like he didn't have anything else to do. And maybe he didn't.

But Brooke couldn't do it. She didn't want to and she couldn't be this close to him yet be disconnected at the same time. It wasn't fair to her and it defnitely wasn't fair on her heart. All she knew was that she had to get away from him.

--

_There's no way in hell I'm getting out of this fucking car without her_. There were no exceptions, there were no what ifs. He didn't care if Brooke hated him right now, he didn't even care if she threatened to crash the damn car. He wasn't getting out until she knew just how he felt.

He could practically see smoke coming from her ears. He knew she was mad, but he didn't think she would be this mad where she would cuss at him and stare at him with hate, well, as much hate as she could come up with. But Kyle knew in his heart that she didn't hate him. Upset with him, sure, but she didn't hate him.

They had passed the Rivercourt, Karen's, and THH. It wasn't until they were fixing to pass the bridge did he notice that Brooke was slowing the car down. She didn't want to be near him, but he didn't care. If he knew her like he thought he did, she stopped at the bridge to kick him out. But let's face it, like Brooke could get Kyle to leave.

He smirked. It was actually ind of ironic and funny that she would stop at the bridge in the first place. The first one being that fact that the bridge was the closest place to his house without actually driving him there. The second thing being that everything happened at the bridge, well, not really. But it was a place to think, it was one of the earlier trade marks in Tree Hill. Now it was the Rivercourt where everything started, but the bridge used to be this place of healing, where you could actually look out at the river and everyone else around it. It was soothing, it was serene. But nothing about this situation was soothing or serene. It wasn't even calm.

Brooke came to a complete stop on the middle of the bridge. He wasn't looking at her, but from what he could hear, she was breathing heavily, and something told him that her olive eyes were on fire. Kyle would've thought it was sexy, and he did, but it wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts about someone that wanted him out of her life at the moment.

Kyle wondered if she was going to say anything. Yell, cry, or maybe talk calmly. But so far all she'd done was cut the engine and star straight ahead. He didn't know if she was going to say something, or just expected him to get out and walk home without anything said. If that was the case then she was seriously mistaken because he wasn't going anywhere.

--

Wracking her brain, Brooke tried to figure out what to say, anything to say to get him to just get out of her car. But she couldn't think of anything that would get him out. She could think of tons of things to say, but she knew he wouldn't because he wanted to talk to her.

She sat, staring straight ahead, wishing she was anywhere else but right next to the person that could make her do anything. She was shaking in anger, confusion, and sadness all at the same time.

"Get out," she said, trying not to bash her head against the steering wheel.

Kyle shrugged, "No."

"I said," Brooke said, gripping the wheel. "Get out."

"Brooke, I'm not getting out of this car, or away from you until you talk to me."

"Kyle, I said get the fuck out of my car!!!!" Brooke yelled.

"And I thought I said I wasn't going to get out of this car until you talked to me. Damn't Brooke!" Kyle yelled back, staring out the window.

Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt, "Fine. I'll get out."

Kyle sighed as he heard her slam the door with all her might. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't expect he would have to throw her over his shoulder. Or he could just follow her.

Brooke didn't want to walk, she didn't. It would've been much better if Kyle just would've gotten out of the car before she completely went psycho bitch on him.

She rolled her eyes as she heard another car door slam shut and Kyle running after her. Brooke considered running, but it was her favorite pair of heels. Kyle wasn't worth her Jimmy Choos.

"Brooke!" Kyle yelled running after her.

"Kyle just stop it!" Brooke yelled, walking as fast as she could away from him.

He finally reached her and stood in her way, "Brooke we wouldn't even be here right now if you'd just listen to me! Is it that hard to hear what I have to say?!?"

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed. "Everytime you have something to say, we fight and I get even more pissed off and miss you even more than I did the day before."

"Please, just listen to me. I was hoping his would be the last time I would ever have to hurt you like I have been," Kyle said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I'm tired of you hurting me Kyle, and if loving you makes me feel this miserable, then I would rather save myself all this heartache and more," Brooke said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders, "I don't want to hurt you like that ever again. Brooke I've been hiding from this whole relationship and love thing. It's something that I've never experienced or even witnessed. But what I didn't know was that I had it and felt it before I even knew it."

"Then why did you make me wait Kyle?" Brooke asked desperately. "If you felt this way the whole time, even before you moved, then why did you make me wait all this time, all those nights, all those questions I asked myself over and over again, getting a different answer all the time?"

Kyle shook his head, "I don't know. I really don't. But I never meant to hurt you."

She laughed harshly, "Don't even bother with that line Kyle. I've heard it way too many times."

"Well believe me when I say that. I was scared Brooke, I'm still scared. But I'm here, telling you that I don't want to run anymore, I don't want to think about all the different things that could go wrong, because I don't care anymore. I just wanna be with you, right here, right now."

"And you think you can just sweep me off with all these nice words, and you have me?"

"No, that's not what I think. I know you've been feeling really bad and confused the past two weeks, and that's my fault, I know that. But I want to be the one that brings you out of that. Not because I feel bad and not because I feel like I have to, it's because I love you, but you don't seem to see that."

"Oh well I'm sorry that I'm not secure enough for you!" Brooke yelled, spinning around and walking back towards her car.

Kyle groaned and looked up at the sky, "Damn't Brooke why can't you just believe me?! Is it that hard to believe that someone wants to be with you. That someone could love you?!"

"Actually yes it is! I'm a mess," Brooke said, standing 10 feet from him.

"How are you possibly a mess?" Kyle asked skeptically.

"I snore when I sleep, and about 90 percent of the time I'm a bitch. The other ten percent I'm either whiney or horny or sleeping. The highlights of my day are watching General Hospital and finding out what's going on with the celebrities. I absolutely hate cheap shit, mainly because it's just that, cheap. When I'm not thinking about you, I'm thinking about what you're doing, what you're thinking, and clothes. Then there are those times when I don't think of you for minutes at a time, and then there you come, like a whirlwind you fly back into my head and that's all I do for the rest of the day. And I can't stand being close to you because I know if you asked me to jump off this bridge, I would if I knew it would make you happy," Brooke confessed, full blown tears streaming down her face.

It was then she realized that she had said it all. She didn't even think about even admitting those things to him, not in a million years, and now he was right there, hearing everything, and it wasn't even rehearsed or planned. It felt good to say it, that was until she thought about how pathetic she probably sounded.

What could he possible say to that? What was there to say? Knowing that he was a big part of her life, and he wasn't even talking to her at the time, was enough to blow him away. Just hearing what she was saying threw Kyle off completely. He didn't know why he was all those things to her, why he was all she thought about, it was starting to make him feel really confused as well.

"Why?"

Brooke looked at him, "Why what?"

"Why do you think about me all the time?" Kyle asked, walking towards her. "Brooke, I hurt you so many times since I've been back. Sure, you have all those things about you that you might not like, but I love them about you. You are so perfect to me, I don't even think I deserve to be with you, let alone be your friend for all those years. So I'm confused as to why I'm such this huge power over you, because honestly that doesn't even come to mind," Kyle explained, trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"So you mean to tell me that you think that you don't deserve me and I think that I don't deserve you?" Brooke asked.

"It seems that way," Kyle said, looking out at the river, seriously not knowing where this conversation was going to go.

"You're the only one that could fully understand how I think and how I feel. You know me right down to my facial expressions, so much that it's kind of scary how much you know about me. And I can't even begin to decipher why anyone would fall in love with all my bad habits, and my potty mouth, and my weird pet peeves. You're the only one that stuck with me Kyle. I was drowning myself in my problems and you caught me. You saved me."

"But didn't Lucas save you also? How is that any different?"

Brooke shook her head, "Lucas never saved me like you did. He never had to protect me from myself. He drove me into myself right from the start. He never really saved me. You saved me from myself, and you make me better. That's something that Lucas could never have done."

"I still don't understand," Kyle murmured to himself. "I don't get how you can love me. Brooke I freaking almost got you killed. I slept with your best friend, gosh I even refused to see or talk to you for two whole weeks!"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I know. But I loved you anyway. What I don't get is how you could love me. You say that I'm perfect to you, but what have I done? I didn't save you, I never did. I never did anything significant for you"

Kyle laughed to himself. "Brooke, you saved me tons of times, whether you knew it or not. If you hadn't been so lost, so sad, I wouldn't have came back and found my life that I missed. Because of you I got out of the mob organization before I got myself or someone else I cared about hurt or dead. And because of you I'm standing on a deserted bridge trying to win you over when I could've just let you walk away. But I don't want you to walk away."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Brooke asked. "Do you want me to say that I hate you right now, but I can't stop myself from wanting to hear what you have to say? Do you want me to say that I stare at my ceiling everyday, wondering what I could've done or said that would make you want to be with me? What is it?"

Kyle shrugged, "Brooke all I ever wanted was for you to say you love me. That's all. But it seems like you can't, and I don't know why."

There it was, the thing that started their huge fight in the first place. Because Brooke couldn't open her mouth when it was seriously needed. Instantly she grabbed for her backpocket.

Kyle's eyes widened as he tried to stare down the worn out folded piece of paper between Brooke's index and middle finger. He was hoping she would've gotten rid of that.

"And you think this is why?" Brooke asked, eyeing it herself. "You think this is why I can't tell you how I feel? You think it's because of the fact that I'm still apprehensive about letting Lucas go?"

"I really don't know why or what's bothering me. It's just like whenever I think about the day and what happened, I just want to shut down and, I don't know, I just get angry," he explained, finding it hard to find words of how he felt.

"Well honestly, this isn't why I can't say what I feel," Brooke said.

"Okay, then why can't you? There's nothing holding you back, you're not with Lucas anymore, there's nothing!" Kyle exclaimed. "So why can't you tell me how you feel?"

Frustrated, Brooke ripped the folded paper in half, suddenly feeling very bossy, like she should take hold of the reigns now or something. Kyle watched as she held the ripped pieces in her hands, walk over to the barriers at the side, stand on it and throw it out into the river. He followed her, watching the little white specks fall into the river.

"Why did you do that?" He asked quietly, still looking down on the river.

"Because I don't need that, I never did. I don't need time or a break. I don't need breaking up with Lucas, and I don't need that paper to know that I love you. I just, I was scared because if I said it out loud, I would know just how hard I fell for you, and I would feel stupid and pathetic about myself. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Kyle, and I'm sorry that it took me this long to say it," she said nervously, watching him closely. It was like time had suddenly stood still. There was nothing else she could say or do anymore.

Which was why she was surprised when Kyle broke out into a heart filled laugh. She continued to stare at him, not really knowing what was happening. He kept on laughing and laughing until Brooke started to get upset.

"Why are you laughing at me? I just poured my heart out to you for the past ten minutes and all you can do is laugh at me? Am I that amusing to you?" Brooke asked, hurt.

Kyle immedately stopped. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings or make her feel stupid, but the situation in itself was ironic and just funny. One could easily be mad, but he just felt like laughing his ass off, something he hadn't done since this situation occurred.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, holdingh her hand gently. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just the situation and the fact that I feel like this ton of weight just lifted off of me right now. I mean come on, it's been months since this drama started right? And now we're here, three months later, at this damn bridge, and it's like there's nothing anymore. All that is gone."

Brooke smirked, "Yeah, I guess I see your point. So, what do we do now?"

"Well I don't know about you," Kyle said innocently, "but I kind of haven't kissed you in awhile..."

"So we're really going to do this?" she asked, intertwining their fingers.

"We're really going to do this," he repeated. "And I promise that you're not going to regret it, and you're never gonna have to feel the way you have been lately. That was my fault, and I'm not gonna do that again. You just have to trust me okay?"

"Ehh I don't think you have to worry about that," Brooke said.

"I'm just saying, I don't want you to--"

"Kyle?" Brooke interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Her lips were like silk and suddenly he knew that it was all worth it. All the months of fighting and all the confusion, the drama, if all that would've brought him to where he was right now, he was glad it happened. He was glad that he had gotten in the accident, he was glad that Brooke was with Lucas, and he was even glad that he had spent days of being hurt and miserable.

The kiss wasn't searing or rushed, not even somewhat wrong. If Kyle hadn't been supporting her, Brooke swore she would've fell because her knees had given out beneath her. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening right now. Her and Kyle finally climbed out of their proverbial ditch, together. It seemed like the storm had passed, and now all she felt was sunshine, and Kyle's lips.

"Hmm," Kyle mumbled before pulling away reluctantly. "You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?"

"You're car's still on," Kyle replied and Brooke suddenly heard the buzzing noise of the engine that had apparently been on ever since both departed from the car several minutes ago.

They both laughed. "Well, I guess we better head back to the hospital huh?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. I wonder if Haley's fully dilated yet," Kyle said as they walked towards Brooke's car.

"If she is, I feel bad for Nathan," Brooke smirked, making a U turn on the bridge.

The following minutes were of silence. Both were so ecstatic tht things were put together the way they were supposed to, it would've been a shame to say anything. Kyle couldn't help it though. He felt like jumping off the bridge himself, do anything that would cause him to jump for joy or, something.

Brooke stared ahead with her signature smirk on her face and her fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

"I love you," she said suddenly, glancing at him slightly before her eyes set back on the road.

He took her left hand off the steering wheel and held it in his own before kissing it, "I love you too."

--

"So how long ago did Kyle leave?" Peyton asked, talking to Nathan right outside Haley's room. She had reached 8 centimeters, and it was only a matter of time before Haley started going crazier than she already was, if that was possible.

"I don't know, maybe like, fifteen or twenty minutes or something?" Nathan shrugged. "He said he was going after Brooke, so who knows when they'll be back."

"Hmmm," Peyton said, suddenly feeling very nosy as to what was going on with Kyle and Brooke at the moment.

"Peyton don't start," Nathan warned. Ever since his talk with Kyle earlier, he was eager to not even think about what was going on with Kyle and Brooke. But it remained in the back of his mind.

"What? I'm just wondering what's going on, or what didn't go on if you know what I mean," Peyton said, trying to drown out Haley's groans and shrieks of pain.

"Well, I'm trying something new, which means that I'm just not going to say anything about the situation, and neither should you either," Nathan said pointedly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Whatever Nathan, like you're not wondering if they're either making out or, yelling. I can't help it, and it's probably in the back of your mind."

"Whatever Peyt, I can't be thinking about this right now. What I really should be thinking about," Nathan began, pointing in the room, "is in there, screaming how I'm never going to get laid ever again."

"Hmm maybe you're right. I should probably start dialing numbers now shouldn't I?" Peyton asked, whipping out her cell phone from her backpocket, scrolling down the contacts list.

"That would be a good idea. In the mean time I'm just gonna---"

"NATHAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE!!!!!!"

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Peyton said before returning to the waiting room as Nathan went into hell.

--

"Alright so what exactly should we say when like, we see everybody?" Brooke asked as her and Kyle walked into the first floor of the hospital.

It wasn't of Brooke's nature to really care about what people thought, because most likely they were only thinking the highest of things about her. She was a bit nervous about what everyone would think.

They stepped into the elevator Kyle pressed the button. "Well I would think we wouldn't have to say anything."

"What do you mean? Of course we have to let everybody know," Brooke said.

"I think they would get the hint when they see this," he held her hand, "and this," he said kissing her softly. "Either way, they're gonna know. And I think it'll be a relief for them."

"Now that I think about it yeah you're right. I mean, there are probably bets placed or something," Brooke chuckled.

"If I know Peyton and Nathan, then they probably do. I kinda feel bad for snapping at Nathan earlier though, it was kind of out of line."

"Hey, it's Nathan. Plus Haley's probably got him too scared to even be mad," Brooke said as the elevator doors open.

The couple stepped out to see Peyton sitting in the waiting room with Jake, Lucas, Karen, Mouth, even Rachel.

Peyton was the first to look up from her phone, while everyone was either talking or listening to their Ipods. She eyed them both suspiciously. First Kyle, then Brooke. She stared at Brooke for a moment, like they were having their own little conversation with their eyes.

Brooke jerked her head slightly towards Kyle and raised her eyebrows and shrugged with a smirk on her face. Peyton broke out into a smile and tilted her head back, laughing slightly. It was about damn time.

"So," Kyle began, causing everybody to look up. "What's going on with Hales?"

"Umm," Lucas said, surprised that Brooke and Kyle were standing next to each other. "Haley just went to ten centimeters. Last time we heard the baby was already crowning, and that was about 3 or four minutes ago."

Kyle and Brooke nodded understandably. Neither knew if they should just come out and say it, or if maybe it would've been best if they just let everybody figure them out themselves.

All of a sudden the sound of a door slamming was heard through the hall. Nathan broke through the doors with an immense smile on his face. Kyle could've sworn he saw tears coming from his best friend's eyes.

"It's a boy!" Nathan exclaimed.

Everyone stood up to congratulate Nathan. There was no doubt this day would be forgotten. Not only was it the birth of Nathan and Haley's son, but it was the start of a new relationship, an actual lasting one.

"So is it alright if we all go in and see Haley and the baby?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I think so. But let's all go back and see them," Nathan said, leading the group through the double doors.

"You think anyone suspected anything?" Kyle asked as him and Brooke were at the back of he group.

"Peyton did, and something tells me Lucas is catching on," Brooke said as they all walked into the room.

Haley was now laying on the bed more comfortably with a bundle of blue blankets in her arms. Her hair was matted to her face and her face was glistening, but she seemed to not care. The group all stood in awe as they watched the family interact with each other. It was hard to imagine that Nathan and Haley hadn't even graduated yet, let alone get married and have a child already. But that didn't seem to matter that they hadn't received their diploma or had the perfect marriage, they were a family now.

Brooke was so entranced at the sight. She leaned her head back into Kyle's chest and sighed. She could only hope she would have that sometime.

"So what's his name?" Jake asked, breaking the silence the room had held.

"James Anthony Scott," Haley answered softly, still gazing at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Well, he's gonna get all the chicks," Kyle commented, taking one took at the kid and knowing.

The group laughed and Nathan looked up at his friend, "Well well well. It's about time both of you gave in." The entire room looked up at Kyle and Brooke,

now fully aware of their position together, and realizing that they had walked in together from the elevators.

Brooke was relieved to see that everyone was smiling encouragingly at them. Peyton had that all knowing smirk, like she knew. She couldn't even begin to

think about Rachel, who was most likely on her phone texting everybody who mattered that Brooke Davis had snagged herself another man.

All Kyle could do was shrug, "Well, I told you I wasn't coming back without her."


	52. This Is Just The Beginning

This Is Just The Beginning.

"Okay I feel completely stupid and ugly," Brooke said, scrunching her nose as she looked ahead of the photographer who was changing it's lens. It was bad enough her hair had to be completely down and hidden by her cheap cap, her gorgeous sundress was covered by the cheap fabric of her gown.

"Brooke, you really just need to calm down," Peyton said. "Everyone's wearing the same thing, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Kyle, we're all wearing these god forsaken things and as much as I just want to rip it into pieces and throw it into the river, I can't because we just graduated, and like it or not we have ties to this sorry excuse for a graduation gown."

"Why thank you P. Sawyer, you just summed up my entire feel for these things," Brooke smirked, her eyes scanning everyone else behind her. Right next to Nathan was Kyle, who were both talking enthusiastically with their caps swinging in the breeze.

"Brooke! Can you like, not be staring at Kyle for more than five minutes please?" Haley asked jokingly.

She shrugged, "Whatev Tutormom, if I remember correctly you coudn't get enough of Nathan when you guys first started dating."

"Alright fine. But when we hit that road trip in August, you guys better be ready and over it," Haley said pointedly.

Brooke sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be over it."

"That's a good thing," Peyton added.

"Okay everybody, look towards the front and make sure that your cap is on right and you're smiling. Remember, this is your graduation picture no more redos!" Principal Turner yelled as all the students stood ready.

"It's times like these when I wish this school actually had some money," Brooke mumbled.

"Well maybe we would've had some if you hadn't have spent so much of the budget money on the DW not I vehicles and a whole bunch of other stuff," Peyton said.

"What is this? 'Bag on Brooke Day?'" she asked before a flash was heard and everyone looked at each other relievingly, ready for the reception, and then the real party later on in the night.

"Well now that's over, I really need to change out of this," Kyle said, walking over to the group with Nathan and Jake.

"I know right!" Brooke exclaimed. Leave it to her boyfriend to take her side. "So what time are we all meeting at Tric?"

"Um, I think it's like in an hour or so to give everyone time to run home or change or, take pictures or something," Peyton said, already unzipping her gown.

"We have to go take pictures with James, so we'll probably get there on time," Nathan said, helping Haley out of her gown also.

"Okay we'll all meet you guys in a little bit then," Kyle said as they parted from the middle of the gym and made their way outside.

"So what do we do now?" Brooke asked. "Everyone else has something to do and I really don't feel like helping set up for the reception do you?"

"Nope, but I can think of one place we could hang out at until then," Kyle said as he unlocked the car doors to his truck.

"Really? Where?" Brooke asked, climbing into the truck and shutting the door.

He shrugged and smirked, "You're just gonna have to wait and find out."

--

As Kyle pulled out of the parking lot, he couldn't help but think of a time when things were so stable and solid. From the time he got to Tree Hill there was chaos and just complete misunderstandings and drama. Time was still and their days were fun and joyful, but there was always that little nagging feeling in the back of his head that things wouldn't always be that way. That their time of being happy and careless were limited, and he didn't know when time was gonna run out.

"Come on Kyle please tell me!" Brooke begged.

"Brooke come on, don't you want this to be a surprise?" he asked, laughing.

"No," she answered bluntly. "If we're just going to hang out then what's the point of even keeping it from me?"

"There really isn't a point, but I just thought that this would be fun, and if I told you in advance then you'd be all bummed that it wasn't somewhere extravagant," Kyle explained.

"You know you're lucky I love you," Brooke mumbled, crossing her arms.

"I know I am," Kyle said thoughtfully

Brooke smile slightly and sighed quietly, wondering when things ever got this perfect, or even could be this perfect. Naley had a beautiful baby boy, whom Brooke was the proud godmother of, Peyton was enjoying her life with Jake and Jenny, her and Lucas were becoming friends, Rachel had gotten her life together and was cutting back on the partying, and Brooke got to enjoy her summer with her boyfriend who she was so in love with.

She looked up in time to see them crossing the bridge, and noticing Kyle coming to a stop right in the very middle. It struck her as kind of surprising since Brooke hadn't returned to the bridge since her and Kyle's reunion almost three months ago.

"So this is where we're going," Brooke said knowingly.

"Yup, I know it's nothing special, but I figured we could hang out, plus it's close so Tric so we won't be late or anything," Kyle said, cutting the engine.

"You know, I remember that day so clearly," Brooke said, standing on the barrier where she had thrown all the little pieces of her doubts into the river, never to be seen again.

"Me too, it's crazy how that was only a couple of months ago."

"And look where we are now."

"I know," Kyle said, his hand in his dress pants, "which is why I kind of got you something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? You're not gonna pull a Naley on me are you?" Originially she was joking, but she really wouldn't have been bothered if he did.

He chuckled nervously, "Ahh no, sorry. But I got something kind of close." He pulled out a silver ring. "It's a promise ring. I'm not exactly sure the purpose of them, but I just got it to let you know how much you mean to me and how serious I feel about you. It's not exactly the most expensive..."

"I love it," she murmured, watching it closely being held between his fingers. He was right, it was a simple band, but she was willing to where it wherever she went, so that everyone would know that she had someone who loved her.

"I had some stuff engraved on the inside," he added, shifting it to the inside was visible. Brooke leaned her head forward and saw the words, 'No one will love you as much I do' engraved around the inside of the ring.

"Dont you get one too?" Brooke asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Yeah, I already got one too."

"Yeah well we're going to engrave something in yours also," Brooke declared.

"But that defeats the purpose. I got the ring for you, why should I have something put on mine, for me?"

"Because I'm going to fix it up for you because I love you, and I already know what I want engraved on yours," she added mischeiviously.

"Alright, but nothing dirty," he said, pointing at her.

"Fine, I have to think of something else now," she said sarcastically as they sat down on the bridge barrier. "Thank you thought, for the ring. It just gives me another reason to love you."

"How many reasons are there?"

"Alot," she said, kissing him shortly before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The feeling's mutual," he added, looking over the river.

"I can't believe we're not in high school anymore," Brooke said, reading Kyle's thoughts.

"I know, I wish I could've came back sooner or something. But I think college will be fun, plus we're all going to be together, so it can't be that big a drastic change, except from the fact that we won't be in Tree Hill."

"Maybe that's the point," Brooke said. "Maybe the fact that we won't be here anymore is what's so sad about it all. No more Karen's Cafe, not Rivercourt, no bridge."

He shook his head smiling, "You're talking like we're never going to come back here."

"Well we might as well not be. Sure we have holidays and stuff, but it still sucks. I mean, barely anything eventful happens here. All there is are drama and lies, and with the occasional happiness here and there. But still, I don't want to have to leave."

"We're going to have to leave anyway. So instead of being all depressed and sad, just enjoy the summer until we all have to pack up and leave. That way all you'll have are good memories. Plus that road trip to Duke will be fun."

"Oh I know. All of us driving up there, that should be fun."

"Exactly, so let's enjoy this summer with our friends and then it'll just get even better when we get to Duke," Kyle said, trying to cheer his girlfriend up.

"Do you think it'll always be this way?" she asked all of sudden, her 'what if' voice coming into play.

"What?" he asked.

"Being happy and just enjoying time with our friends. Do you think we'll always be as close as we are now. I mean I always hear about people losing touch when you get to college and all, I just don't want that to happen to any of us."

"I think it could happen," he began, "but it won't. If you look at you and all your friends, you've been through alot of crap to just all of a sudden not be close anymore. That just doesn't make sense. Plus you're James' godmother so I don't know what you're talking about, losing touch with everybody, please."

"Well I was just saying," she said. "If that were ever to happen, it would really suck."

"It would, but it won't. So like, please stop worrying about it," he said, nudging her head.

"Fine," she said. "So when's the whole basketball camp thingy that you have to go to?"

"Hmm I think it's sometime in the middle or end of July, and it's only for a week," he added. Since Kyle and Nathan were already interviewed and cleared to play basketball, there was this conditioning before the semester even started. Basketball wasn't until the fall, but the coaches 'wanted to see what they were working with,' so to speak.

"I know, but it's like a whole week without you. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Umm, what you already do, shop, hang out with the girls, and corrupt baby James."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "Haley's there basically the whole time I hang out with him, and so far I haven't gotten yelled at so there."

"It's only a matter time Brooke," he said, checking his watch. "We still have a couple of minutes."

She nodded, staring out at the sunset forming in front of her. It was times like this when she thought that she could die that very second and be okay with it. She felt like everything would be okay, and if they weren't, it would all work out because she had all her friends and the boy of her dreams.

It occurred to her plenty of times that maybe her and Kyle wouldn't work out. Things like that were always her biggest downfall, she always thought the worst of things, along with her 'what ifs.' When she really thought about it, she didn't think her and Kyle would ever break up, not unless it was somthing terrible, like if one of them screwed up. It scared her more than anythin, but she didn't like to think about it.

"Promise me something?" she asked softly.

"Promise me that if something goes wrong with us, that we'll work it out and that we won't stop loving each other despite the mistakes that we may make?" she asked.

"You're scared of something happening aren't you?" he asked understandably. He didn't like to think of stuff like that, but Brooke always worried about stuff, so he automatically did too.

"Yeah, it's just that, with you it's different than being with Lucas or any other guy. We're completely committed to each other, and I just don't want something happening and things just completely changing," she explained.

"I can't tell you what will happen if something like that does occur, because I don't think it will. Brooke, you have me and I'm not gonna turn my back on you and if somewhere down the road something happens, then I wanna deal with it together because I love you, not because I made this promise to you," he answered back.

"But you still promise me that right?" she asked.

"If it makes you feel better, yes, I promise to work it out if something may happen," he said.

"Good, because I'll sick Peyton on your ass if you don't," she said seriously.

--

"Rachel, were you serious when you said this house was deserted?" Mouth asked as he unloaded all the music equipment out of her Denali.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be joking?" Rachel asked, pointing out to two guys where the kegs of beer went.

"Well how'd you score a house? Won't we get in trouble?"

"I don't see why, we just graduated, we have a right too. And no one's living here. Seriously Mouth, chill out. This is our last night of being seniors, being high school students! Let's make the most of it and just stop worrying about getting in trouble," Rachel explained, patting him on the back.

He nodded, "Yeah you're right Rachel. I'm still in student mode, that's all."

"That's acceptable," Rachel said just as Haley and Nathan came up.

"What's acceptable?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that this is a deserted house and I just saw some guys come in with paper bags with spray paint," Brooke added, walking up to the group.

"Well, no one lives here right?" Kyle asked.

"Exactly! Gosh, I'm so glad I slept with you," Rachel said, winking at him before leaving to set up the cups.

Brooke glared at her back, "Sometimes I question my friendship with her."

"I'm sure she was joking," Kyle shrugged. "It's about having fun tonight, so don't give in to Rachel's comments alright? She hasn't said anything like that in awhile right?"

"You know what? You're absolutely right boyfriend," Brooke said, all of a sudden turning cheery and bright.

"Thank you. Now, where do you think all the alcohol's at?" Kyle asked, craning his neck for any sign of a keg.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "Why would you wanna get drunk?!"

"Calm down, I don't wanna get drunk, just a beer or two," Kyle promised.

"Alright, but remember the last time you got shit faced?" Brooke asked, a grimace both creeping onto their faces.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

--

It was a couple of hours into the party, and a bonfire had already started. Guys were holding girls upside down as they drunk from a keg, seeing who could tip the most. Upstairs in the house, people were spray painting the walls and sitting around getting drunk and being careless, for probably the last time.

"So did you guys want to go get breakfast as the Cafe tomorrow?" Haley asked, standing with Nathan.

"Yeah I think we could do that. Not too early though, some of us may still be hung over," Kyle said, nodding over to Mouth in the corner, trying to do the Lean With It, Rock With It.

"Oh god," Brooke laughed. "We might as well enjoy this moment, it'll probably be the last time we'll ever see Mouth this drunk."

"Yeah you're right, but it's somewhat sad," Haley said thoughtfully, looking over the whole yard, trying to annoy all the chaos and just admiring it.

"Sure, knowing that we'll never get to see Tim streak butt naked ever again is a bad thing," Nathan joked.

"Noo, not that," Brooke said. "After tonight we're not longer high school students, we're not part of THH anymore, and now we have to start all over again in college, and there's never gonna be more of these," she explained, gesturing to all the crazy people running through and tipping shot glasses everywhere. "This will probably be the last time we'll all be together in one place."

"Brooke's right," Kyle added. "Of course all of us are going to keep in touch, but even these people that we've never met and will probably never see again are here, and it's all our last night as a graduating class to just be crazy and do stupid stuff."

"Well, I've been remarried twice and had a child all within two years, I think that's crazy enough for me," Nathan said.

"I think we've all had our fair shares of chaos and drama to last a lifetime," Peyton added, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Like my mom says, 'there's only one Tree Hill,'" Lucas said. "I don't think we'll ever get tired of this town, but I don't think we'd wish it any different. Alot of bad things have happened, but it's made us better and closer, which believe it or not are things we need when we get to Duke."

"I hate talking about the future," Brooke said. "It's a scary thing to think about."

"The future won't be scary," Kyle said. "If we're smart and look out for each other, we'll be right where we are now."

--

The kegs were empty, the spray cans sprawled around the house and on the grass. The music had long died out the liveliness of the people had reduced to a group of people sitting on the steps, not bothering to acknowledge anything but the starry sky and each other.

"Well, that was a kickass party," Rachel said proudly, looking at all the trash that she would not clean up.

"Yeah, Mouth definitely had a good time," Brooke said, pointing over at Mouth who was curled up in the grass snoring.

"I don't know guys, I feel like we should help out or something. This place is a mess!" Haley exclaimed.

"Seriously Hales, who cares. We shouldn't have to, our life as high school students ended an hour ago," Nathan explained.

"Yeah, an hour ago, we should've considered cleaning up, but now we really don't have any obligation to do anything," Lucas added.

"If anyone does though, it's Rachel," Brooke said simply, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Hey, this party was awesome, so I shouldn't have to," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "I think Mouth should, since he kind of drank away the whole party, but since he's sleeping it off, we'll just leave it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kyle said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am so ready for summer," Peyton said relieved that she would never have to step into those halls every again.

"I know, are there any Tric parties in store Peyt?" Kyle asked.

"Oh hell yeah!" Peyton exclaimed. "Maybe get some bands to perform or something..."

"Okay guys well as fun as this is, if we're all gonna meet for breakfast tomorrow, we should get going," Haley said, standing up.

"Make that brunch, seeing as it's 1:15," Kyle said, glancing at his watch. If he knew himself and Brooke, there was no way in hell they would wake up before 11.

"Fine brunch," Haley said. "I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"OH MY GOSH!!" Rachel exclaimed, all of a sudden looking to the sky.

"Rachel, what the hell?" Brooke yelled.

"Guys look, it's a shooting star," she answered dreamily, like it had just captured all her attention.

The group turned and looked towards the sky as the star made it's way across the sky.

"Aren't we supposed to make a wish?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, so hurry up guys before it goes away," Lucas warned.

_I wish for love._

_I wish to find my purpose in life._

_I wish for a big family._

_I wish for a healthy family._

_I wish for a family._

_I wish I could stick around this time._

_I wish I wasn't so hung over._

_I wish to keep the person I love._

_I wish that he'll love me forever._

"Do you guys really believe in that whole wish thing?" Nathan asked as everything tore their eyes away from the shooting star that was soon out of their sight.

"I think that if you wish it, dreams come true," Brooke said.

"Look at it this way, if wished really do come true, then good thing you wished on something. But if they dont, it's no loss right?" Rachel said.

"If you wanna put it that way," Kyle trailed, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep. "Hmm well tonight was nice, but I think I'm gonna head out."

"Shouldn't someone wake Mouth up?" Brooke asked, peering over at Mouth's sleeping form.

The group looked down at Mouth, then one another.

"I think he'll leave when he wakes up," Rachel said as everyone agreed and headed out to their cars. Before leaving, Kyle walked Mouth's bike over next to him. If he knew his alcohol, Mouth would definitely have trouble finding it behind the bush in the lawn.

--

"Gosh, it's like this day has gone on forever," Brooke commented as she sat comfortably in the passenger seat.

"I know, but it was fun to hang out. I just, I have this really weird feeling that things aren't going to be the same after tonight," Kyle said seriously, hands gripping the steering wheel.

It was that feeling, that tingling in the bottom of your stomach, and not that nervousness thing, that sinking feeling like everything was about to change. And he was right, things were changing, but for some reason he didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. And frankly he didn't want to know.

"Of course it's not going to be, pretty soon we're all gonna be gone from this place and starting somewhere new, I bet it's normal to feel that way," Brooke said.

"I hope you're right because I just can't shake it. It didn't really hit me until we got to the party and started talking about leaving and everything. Maybe it's good, but maybe it's not. I just don't know why I feel this way, but it's starting to get me thinking about stuff, and I just, I don't wanna lose them," Kyle explained.

Brooke looked at him. He had this serious, almost scared look on his face. It made her scared for him and scared for everybody else. Normally Kyle wasn't so sketchy over the future, but right now he was and she didn't know if it was something to look into.

"It's gonna be okay though, right?" Brooke asked, just needing him to assure her that it would all be fine.

He was silent for a moment. Whatever it was that had him to tweaked could be alot of things. Maybe he was scared of losing Brooke, or maybe he was scared of losing other people in his life. But he prayed to God that it wasn't what he really didn't want it to be. The last thing he needed was so relive those months over again.

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine."

She leaned back, half satisfied, half wondering what could possibly be going through his mind at the moment. But with Kyle, she would probably never know.

Brooke felt the bump of her driveway as Kyle pulled into the house, well Rachel's, or whatever it was called. Rachel would be pulling in with her car in a matter of minutes, and she didn't want to let Kyle go without saying what she had to.

"Here we are," Kyle said, putting the car in neutral. He sounded tired, worried, like something was on his mind.

She nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt. "You know, I don't know what it is that you're so scared about, or what it is you think will happen. But I want you to tell me anything that you're scared of. Lucas didn't let me all the way in, and he had all of me, but I never really had all of him. I don't want that to happen with me and you. So if there's something you're worried about, I want you to tell me, not because I'll feel better that I know, but because I want to face it with you, together."

Kyle reached forward, burying his face into her hair. He didn't want to fail her, or hurt her like Lucas had so many times before, and he sure as hell didn't want to face whatever this was or whatever was coming without her. But that was just the problem, he didn't know what it was that was.

"Thank you, its good to know that you're with me in this. And when I find out just what that thing is, you'll be the first one to know," Kyle said.

She nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
